The Day That Never Comes
by Kouen Keibo
Summary: Sasuke's trial is now being the Leaf Village, but there is something big looming over the village the likes that no one has seen before. What is it... the first Chuunin Exam of the year! Which Genins will stand out in the creme of this years crop?
1. Innocent Mistake or An Emerging Pervert

**__**

Five years have gone by since the team with potential to surpass Konoha's Legendary Sannin were split apart by their desires and in that time many things have changed; the village has been restored completely from the battle against the Sound and Sand in Orochimaru's attempt to destroy it, The Akatsuki have nearly been wiped out by the unknowingly joint efforts of Sasuke Uchiha's Team Hebi and Naruto with Konoha support… the only survivor Itachi Uchiha, Team Hebi have in one way or another been neutralized by Team Kakashi, Lady Tsunade's tenure as Hokage was cut short due to incurable illness giving way for the rise of The Pervy Kage, and the promising Genin along with Naruto have advanced their ranks some more than others.

**_However, the more things that have changed there are things that will never change; Sasuke still longs to kill his brother Itachi who has only survived, because of a meddling Naruto allowing him to escape plus there of course is still Naruto and company are still trying to bring Sasuke back to the village alive in the hopes of saving him. On the path they are on there is only one certainty that is absolute… that their paths will meet again with new allies and new enemies…_**

Naruto and Sakura were racing through the treetops even though they weren't sure if they were getting close to a village or not, but they knew one thing. That they were hot on Sasuke's trail once again. After losing it for months he made a mistake by wandering to close to Neji Hyuuga on one of his training expeditions to improve his Byakugan to rid it of a fatal blind spot. However, Neji wasn't able to pursue as he was near exhaustion and couldn't afford a battle against someone the likes of Sasuke and so he sent word back to the village to the people he knew could follow them.

Naruto and Sakura wasted no time in picking up the trail to the degree that they disobeyed an order given by The Pervy Kage of waiting for a team to be assembled to go along with them. To them there was no time and the longer they waited the chance of catching Sasuke slimmed. As they chased after their former teammate and friend they did so in silence as if not to let him know they were on to him. Although Naruto from time to time would look back at Sakura with his large, sparkling blue eyes with a hint of worry in them for the kunoichi. In the time they have spent together since Sasuke left they have grown closer to one another not that you could call them lovers. Even though that is still what Naruto secretly wishes for and is worried about her feelings for Sasuke coming back to her when they see him again.

_"Damn it Sakura… focus!"_ Sakura scolded herself, for letting her mind wonder back to how things were before they first met Orochimaru in the Forest of Death.

_"This is a very important mission… Sasuke's life depends on you! Be strong for him…"_ She continued, knowing that there is a chance will be the last mission with the objective to bring Sasuke back to the village of alive. The chances of are slowly rising and there was nothing that Naruto, the Hokage, or she could do about it, because Sasuke was really starting to become a liability to the village.

It was getting late in to the night, but the sun was hanging in their by a thread just on the horizon of the forest, the ground below the treetops were bare which is to be expected for this time of night and the fact they are in the middle of the forest. It was getting to the point where they would have to stop for the night to rest and eat… just thinking about that made Sakura smile a little bit as she knows that Naruto must be close to starving. That's when it happened… her lack of attention led to her leaping on to a weak and rotted branch which snapped under sudden addition of her weight. Sakura let out a shrill scream as she started to fall towards the forest floor before her head hit the trunk of the tree knocking her unconscious as she continued to fall. Naruto heard the wood break, but he was already too far a head to get back to her before she started her free fall.

"SAKURA!" he yelled, in hopes that it would wake her up, but it didn't help. Realizing that there was only one way to save her… he started to back track towards her as fast as he could while he started to build up his chakra.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he called, summoning two clones of himself which grabbed him and launched him like a missile towards Sakura. Naruto slammed in to Sakura's unconscious body harder than he would have liked to, but it was better than the alternative as he was able to stick the landing on the ground, but thanks to a heavy rain some time earlier had left the ground muddy and the impact of Naruto's feet sent that mud up into the air covering himself and Sakura. Naruto laid her down on to the muddy ground letting her get even more covered, but he knew he had to take a look at her head before he tried to move with her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of you." He said, as he noticed the large lump on her head that was covered with a mixture of mud and blood. Naruto came close to panicking as he doesn't know any medical jutsus, but calmed down when he remembered that he did know basic first aid which would be more than enough to make do until she comes around and they can make their way back to the village or until the support team catches up with them. For now he scooped Sakura up and moved her over to a clearing that had a patch of grass that he could lay Sakura down on to get her out of the mud.

* * *

No more than five hundred meters away from where Naruto and Sakura had stopped is none other than Sasuke Uchiha. However, he isn't alone as he has picked up some new companions. There is a small bald headed man and a woman with purple hair that are sleeping at the moment, but the third new companion with brilliant green hair is awake and looks as if he is watching over Sasuke like a bodyguard.

"Toujin." Sasuke said, as he got up from his sitting position and started to walk in the direction away from Naruto and Sasuke are currently.

"Yes, Lord Uchiha?" Toujin said, as his eyes become transfixed on Sasuke watching him as he moved away from their camp.

"We're being followed." Sasuke says, "Wake Misora and Rabamaruishi and take care of them."

"Lord Uchiha, does that mean we can kill them?" Toujin asked, as he thought back to their several run ins with thieves, bandits, and other ninja's that were after them for various reasons and how he had stopped them from killing them.

"Yes." Sasuke said, devoid of any emotion of caring towards the two people he use to call comrades.

"Why the sudden change, Lord Uchiha?" Toujin asked, curious about the sudden change that's happening before his eyes.

"I am tired of their games and getting in the way." Sasuke says, "I am going on a head as you three with your special gifts will be more than enough to handle them."

* * *

Sakura groaned in pain as it went shooting through her temples.

_"What happened? Why do I feel like one of Akamaru's chew toys?"_ Sakura thought, as she started to slowly taking the wet cloth off her forehead to where she can look around. However, her attention is quickly caught by the blood and mud that stain the cloth, and she was covered in muck.

"That's right…" She said, to herself quietly, "I fell cause I wasn't paying attention like I should have been."

That's when she feels the sharp pain shooting up from her rib cage which caused her to grimace in pain. Once the pain subsided, she realized that it was awfully quiet and Naruto wasn't any where in sight. She however, found water and bandages, as well as Naruto's back pack sitting next to her, and Naruto's jacket was rolled up behind her to where it looked more like a pillow than a jacket. The sky was darker than she remembered or was it just the fuzziness in her head?

"Naruto must have cleaned me up and then went to find some fire wood to make this camp for the night." She said, quietly to herself as she had to fight back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Naruto wouldn't have to save and take care of me if I weren't such an idiot." Sakura threw down the cloth in self loathing as she tried to stand by herself.

_"No matter how much I train and improve someone still has to come to my rescue… maybe I should just give up."_ Sakura thought, as she made it to her feet even though her balance was a little bit wobbly.

"Nothing's broken, but damn am I sore." Sakura said, to herself as she looked down at her bloody, muddy clothes and sighed deeply. It's then that she finally hears the sound of what could only be described as a loud rushing noise.

_"I'll go clean up and show Naruto that I am alright."_ She thought, as she started off on her wobbly legs to make the short distance from the make shift camp through the bush to source of the loud rushing noise as Sakura found on the other side a narrow waterfall cascading down in to a good sized pool as a thin layer of misty fog was raising up off the pool and then drifts lazily across the grass.

_"Perfect! I'll wash up here and be done before Naruto gets back."_ She thought, as she started to walk down to the edge which on the way she loses her balance slipping on the slick rocks falling in to the water. She landed just waist deep in the water, but the tears were threatening to come once again.

_"Get a hold of yourself… it's just water and you needed to get the mud off your clothes anyways."_ She thought, as she swam out in to the deeper part of the pool enjoying how good the icy water felt on her sore muscles before slipping out of her wet clothes to rinse them off before she carefully threw the wad of clothes back to the shore. Sakura shortly after disrobing she climbed out of the pool to hang her clothes up on a near by branches to let them dry as near by bushes covered her intimate parts to anyone that would approach her from any side.

_"Now… lets see what kind of damage I did to myself."_ Sakura thought, as she started to move her hands over her shivering, cold body, looking for any other cuts and bruises.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm back with the wood and have the fire going soon." Naruto called, out not knowing whether or not she was up now or not.

_"Then I won't have to leave your side again… expect to go take a leak or something."_ Naruto thought, as he dropped the wood down close to the spot that he set up for the fire. He started to stack the wood so that he could get it going, but stopped when he noticed that the clearing was empty other than their packs, and his jacket were still there.

"Sa… Sakura? SAKURA! Where are you? Are you alright?" Naruto yelled, as he started to bounce around the clearing, looking here, there, and everywhere for his missing companion.

_"Oh this isn't good! Not only is it bad enough she gets hurt the first time I'm left in charge… NOW she's MISSING! Pervy Kage is gonna KILL ME FOR THIS!"_ As his thoughts ran rampart through his mind until he collapsed by their stuff in tears. As he picked up the discarded towel, he notices a set of footprints heading off towards the river that he had used to wet the towel in the first place.

_"AH-HA! She must be rinsing the mud off herself!"_ Naruto thought, as he jumps up and heads to the bushes with out a second thought as it seems more of Jiraiya has rubbed off on him than he would like to admit to anyone. Just as he starts getting through the bushes he hears an unexpected sound… singing. Even though the singing was unexpected the tune was not as he had heard Sakura hum the tune countless times in her sleep when they stopped to set up camp in the past. He paused for a moment as he felt a pang of guilt, but ultimately creeps slowly up to the edge as he peeks through the bushes, and nearly chokes on the very breath he inhales at what he sees…

"Sa… Sakura… she's… you're…" Naruto stammers, as he tries to get a hold of himself even though it might be easier said than done right now. As Sakura sings to herself, she's gently washing her body, the bright light coming from the full moon causes the light to dance across her smooth skin as the clouds pass by over head momentarily blocking the moon rays. Naruto just stands there admiring Sakura's body as he starts to get a little hot under the collar. He reaches up and pulls his shirt away from his neck.

_"I shouldn't be looking at her like this… but I… Is this what Icha, Icha Paradise books are like?"_ Naruto thought to himself, but before he could even finish the thought he started to move closer in the attempt to try and get a better view instead of turning around and walking away to where he would be able to act like he saw nothing.

* * *

_"It sure would be easier if Sasuke or Naruto for that matter to wash my back. Sasuke probably would blush and turn away like a gentleman, but that Naruto… he'd probably start foaming at the mouth getting touchy feely like the pervert that he is."_ Sakura thought as she turned her head to check her shoulders for anything. She giggled slightly to herself, as she started to imagine what either one of them would do if they saw her like this. Before Sakura could turn her head away from trying to look at her back she noticed the bushes on the side that she entered from were moving. Her body froze hoping that who ever it was wouldn't notice her or her wet clothes drying over there… that's when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, crouching in the bushes with a look of amazement on his face and what appears to be a slight grin on his face. Sakura turned away as her face started to warm with a blush as she couldn't believe her eyes that Sasuke is standing there in bushes… even though something didn't feel right as the mist from the waterfall is heavier than before. However, thoughts about why that was fell by the wayside…

_"Well, Sakura you always wanted him to look at you… and it seems like you finally got your wish, but now what do I do?" _Sakura thought, as her mind raced not realizing that it wasn't really Sasuke, but Naruto crouching in the bushes. All she has ever really wanted was to be alone with Sasuke with his full attention on her, but now that she finally "has" that she is starting to clam up.

_"No Sakura… stop being afraid of not being perfect. You have the perfect chance to find out how he really feels about you and if you give up now… you'd never forgive yourself."_ Sakura thought, before she swallowed hard on that last thought, and slowly started to stand up…

* * *

_"CRAP! Did she see me? She's gonna kill me! WHATDOIDOWHATIDOWHATIDO… huh?"_ Naruto thought, as he was frozen in fear of what was to come even going as far as to close his eyes. When nothing happened he slowly started to open his eyes and instead of seeing her right in his face with the vein in her forehead popping out she was standing up in the water in what could be leaving herself completely exposed if it hadn't been for the mist that was rising up off the water covering her intimate body parts.

_"She didn't see me? Was she looking at me? Does she know that I am here?"_ Naruto thought, jubilantly to himself, taking in the sight before him. Even though he couldn't see the parts of her body that he longed to he could see the silhouettes of her hands slowly rubbing the water up and down herself as she just stood there. Naruto's body temperature was rising quickly to the point where the only way he could stand it would to be get undressed himself which was making himself feel dirty for watching her like this until he realized something…

"Sa… Sakura are you… do you… want me to see you like this?" Naruto whispered to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on and why Sakura was acting the way that she was. That's when he felt it just like Sakura had… that the mist was getting heavier than normal, but that was the last of his worries as his lust towards Sakura was starting to get magnified by the Nine Tail's animal instincts that are starting to rise to the surface.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help herself as she kept looking over at who she thought was Sasuke, watching him watching her, amazed at the longing she was seeing in those eyes of his to the point that her skin was starting to burn with desire despite the freezing water. The intensity she was seeing in his gaze was driving her wild then came the realization…

_"He knows I know he's there!"_ She thought, as her movements ceased as that sunk in to her mind before they had full eye contact with one another as he wasn't even trying to hide anymore. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_"What is he thinking? Have I scared him? Oh god… I so should have known this was a bad idea."_ Her mind was racing as here she was making a fool of herself in front of the one that she has been in love with to the point where she starts to step back further in to the water…

"Wait… you can't back down now. Might as well go all the way." Sakura resolved, deciding that it was time not to act so weak in front of Sasuke… event though it really isn't him.

"Come join me… Sasuke." Sakura said, as she raised her right arm up to extend the invitation further.

_"Did she just ask me to join her?"_ Naruto thought, to himself dumbfounded as why would she ask him to join her? However, he doesn't know that she was really calling out to Sasuke to join her, but instead of hearing Sasuke's name he heard his own. Naruto started to rush to take his clothes off, but in the end,… ends up falling in to the water still mostly dressed.

* * *

"Misora you're evil." Toujin said, as he and his partners looked down from the top of the water fall towards Sakura and Naruto who have no clue as to what is happening to them or around them for that matter.

"There is nothing wrong with a little bit of lust." Misora responded, as she flipped some of her purple hair back over her shoulder.

"Then when are you going to give into your lust and let me ravage you?" Rabamaruishi asked, with a smirk on his face as he watched intently as Sakura did things with Naruto that she would have never done if she was in her right state of mind.

"As if!" Misora says, "You know there is only one person in the world for me."

"I know, but too bad Toujin will never look at you like he did her." Rabamaruishi said, completely forgetting that Toujin was standing right next to him.

"Don't bring her up at a time like this, Lord Uchiha has given us an important mission." Toujin said, trying to stay focused on the mission at hand instead of petty bickering of his teammates… who for the life of him can't figure out why they decided to leave The Hidden Leaf village with him six years ago when his clan was banished from the village.

* * *

_"Damn that, Naruto!"_ Kiba thought, as he, Hinata, and Shino were closing in on Naruto's and Sakura's position quickly. Even though Kiba knows that Naruto means well with his intention of rushing off a head of them it is still irresponsible on his part.

_"Oh… Naruto please be alright."_ Hinata thought, worried about her beloved Naruto even though she hasn't had enough courage to tell him how she feels about him.

"Stop!" Shino said, keeping his voice down as to not give their location out to any potential enemies in the area.

"Wh… What is it Shino?" Hinata asked, as the three of them came to a stop on the tree branches.

"I sense someone…" Shino says, before he adjusts his sunglasses, "ahead of us… AND behind us."

"WHAT!" Kiba exclaimed, trying to keep it to a whisper, but barely managing to.

"Hmm… whimper… hmm…" Akamaru whimpered, in order to communicate with Kiba what he could tell by sniffing the air.

"That's not good." Kiba said, as he looked very uneasy about what Akamaru told him.

"What did Akamaru say?" Hinata asked, as her face twisted in fear thinking all of the possible answers that Kiba could have to say to the both of them.

"There is one ninja ahead of us, three directly to the right, three… no four coming up from behind." Kiba said, the nerves starting to crack through his voice.

"Not good, we're seriously out numbered if they are enemies. Could Akamaru tell if they were friendly or hostile?" Shino asked, trying to get a better grasp on the situation at hand.

"Whimper… hmm… whimper…" Akamaru whined, letting Kiba know whether or not he could tell if they are friends or foes that surround them.

"Bad news… there still too far away for Akamaru to tell." Kiba said, as former team eight all started to worry how they are going to fight their way out of this miss that they have found themselves in.

"Hinata…" Shino started to say, but he didn't have to go any further as Hinata nodded her head.

"Right." Hinata said, as she activated her Byakugan in hopes of shedding some light on to the ninjas that surround them. "OH!"

"HINATA!" Shino and Kiba yelled, as she was startled greatly by what her Byakugan saw that she nearly fell if it wasn't for Shino quickly using his bugs to catch her.


	2. The Truth Revealed Friend or Foe

Shikamaru was at least two feet a head of Ino and three of Chouji when he all of the sudden stopped. He raised his right hand up on to the air and made a fist signal signaling to Ino and Chouji both to stop as well. He started to look off to the left of where he stopped as both Chouji and Ino finally came to a stop right next to him.

"Did you hear that?" Shikamaru whispered, hoping that his best friend and kunoichi teammate would be able to hear what he said. All the why cursing under his breath at hot heads like Naruto and Kiba who rush off with out waiting for the rest of their team. Shikamaru is on the verge of falling off the branch face first he is stretching his neck so far in order of hearing what it is he heard again. That's when he felt a hold on his shoulder pulling him back a little bit getting a hint of perfume.

"Chouji? Ino? Did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked, as he turned to look at his teammates just in time to see Ino flipping her hair back in a flirtatious way and as Chouji just opened another bag of his favorite potato chips.

"Hear what, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, before he grabbed a handful of potato chips and ramming them in his mouth.

"I didn't hear anything, Shikamaru." Ino said, as she batted her eyes at Shikamaru now in a flirtatious manner. Which only made both Chouji and Shikamaru shake their heads in disappointment.

"Ino do you ever stop trying to find a boyfriend?" Chouji says, in between stuffing more chips in to his mouth chowing them down like they were nothing.

"I don't always thing of landing a boyfriend…" Ino says, through pouty lips as if she was hurt by what Chouji said. "Like right now I thinking if we don't move now instead of trying to figure out what Shikamaru may or may not have heard we will never catch up to Kiba's team none the less Naruto and Sakura."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We need to move now." Shikamaru said, as he started to jump along the tree branches again.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru thought, as he heard Ino and Chouji both start following him again.

* * *

The last official team from Konoha to head after Sasuke was mad up of Neji, Lee, and TenTen… they were the last team to leave the village because Neji had to rest up before they could leave the village's gate by order of the Hokage. Lee was up a head of not only TenTen and Neji trying to make sure that he catches up with Sakura to make sure nothing happens to his beloved angel. As they try to make up ground TenTen keeps a close eye one Neji as she knows he didn't rest nearly as long as he should have.

"Neji are you sure you are up to this?" TenTen asked, as she looked back at Neji once again with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine… I am more worried about Lady Hinata." Neji replied, as thoughts of what would happen to his dear cousin should Sasuke decide to go on the offense against her or any members of her team for that matter.

"Neji… I Rock Lee think you should still rest as TenTen and I should be more than enough." Rock Lee said, as he turned his heat to give Neji the nice guy pose as he continues to fly through the tree tops to where he also collides face first with a truck of a truck that would be in his way.

"Lee, I am fine." Neji said, in such a tone that both TenTen and Lee knew that it would be pointless to continue to talk Neji out of it. The three of them just continued on hoping that they would be able to catch up with everyone before Naruto and Sakura catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

A little while later Naruto and Sakura were getting dressed in complete silence… Naruto was simply glowing in the fact of what just happened with Sakura, but Sakura on the other hand looks like she about to throw up at the startling revelation she has had about what happened. Still though neither one of them have realized that they were both victim of a Genjutsu.

"Sakura that was…" Naruto started to say, but he quickly stopped when Sakura turned to look at him with a death glare.

"Naruto…" Sakura yelled, with a big vein popping out on her forehead and her chest starting to heave in anger. Naruto started to back away from Sakura to avoid being pulverized by her while trying to buckle his pants.

"Sakura calm down…" Naruto says, as he isn't even sure what it is that he did to make her so mad at him. Luckily though Sakura seemed to calm down with out having to hit him this time, but that didn't stop Naruto from keeping a watchful on her just in case…

"Never again, Naruto…" Sakura says, "Does "that" happen or gets spoken of."

"But Sakura…" Naruto started to say with out thinking which pissed Sakura up once again and she went to hit Naruto this time, but stopped when they both heard someone clapping their hands. They both turned in the direction that the sound is coming from and they are both startled when they see Toujin, Misora, and Rabamaruishi walking towards them.

"Bravo, bravo… can we get an encore?" Rabamaruishi says, as he wipes a small trickle of blood away from his nose. Sakura and Naruto both don't know what to make of them and how they just showed up, but what is confusing them even more is that their head bands all have the Leaf village's symbol on it, but instead of a scratch through it… there's three scratches on each of them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence wondering not only who they are and what they want, but if Sakura is alright and up to a potential life threatening fight considering the fall she had taken, but also the very tiring act they preformed with one another.

"Who we are is not important… it's what we want that matters." Toujin said, cryptically as he smirked because he knows from what Sasuke has told them about the both of them they won't understand what he means.

"Your after the Nine Tailed fox spirit aren't you?" Naruto asked, dumbfound that there would still be anyone out there that is looking to teak the spirit from him after the Akatsuki being wiped out.

"No dumb shit… we are here to just simple kill you." Misora said, as she flipped some of her hair out of her face. Both Naruto and Sakura just stood there frozen trying to think of a way out of the situation as they both know they are not in the condition to take on the three of them by themselves even if Naruto would call upon the spirit of the nine tailed fox's chakra. Rabamaruishi starts to move towards Naruto first knowing that he would have to be the first one taken out…

"DYNAMIC ENRY!" Is yelled from some where and all five them start to look around to see where it was coming from when a kunai knife right by Rabamaruishi's cheek before Guy-sensei comes flying out of no where to nail the bald man with a devastating flying kick to the chin. Rabamaruishi goes tumbling backwards as Guy strikes a pose in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"You two kids take it easy I will handle these…" Guy starts to say, but he stops when he really takes a look at the three shinobi in front of him and something about them trigger a memory about the three of them. However, that memory is pushed to the back of his mind for the time being when Rabamaruishi stands back up and it looks like he has grown slightly in size.

"Well if it is Might Guy… I haven't seen you since you and Kakashi help throw my clan out of the Leaf village." Toujin said, letting the bitterness come forth from deep with him in.

"I thought I remembered you…" Guy says, "Your friends were banished from the village for stealing other clans secret techniques, but your clan was banished for killing Yukina and K…"

Guy stopped himself before he said something that he would live to regret. Something that was deemed even more classified by the third Hokage than the nine tailed fox being sealed inside of Naruto.

"So that's why…" Toujin thought, now understanding why his teammates fled the village with him when he was banished along side his family.

"What's going on?" Naruto and Sakura both thought, not sure what was going on between Guy and the banished shinobi's.

* * *

Shino and Kiba were both running along side of Hinata to help keep her steady because something that the Byakugan saw shock her up to where she was barely able to tell them that the shinobi ahead of them was Might Guy, the three to the right were Shikamaru and company, and coming up from behind them was none other than her cousin Neji and his team. However, the fourth person behind them was just out of her Byakugan's range. Team eight went back to moving in silence since they knew that they were in company of allies instead of enemies… Hinata though mind was wandering back to a very painful memory…

- Flash Back -

Hinata was just ten years old and she was a meek, quiet, and overall shy little girl to anyone that would talk to her, mostly because her father Hiashi Hyuuga consistently demeaned her trying to make her the perfect bride instead of a shinobi, because in his eyes she would never make it past the Gennin level. She was picking some medical herbs in hopes of perfecting her healing ointment making process she gets caught up in watching a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Who like always was goofing off in the hopes of getting someone's attention… he didn't even notice Hinata watching him like always she was if she was a fly on the wall if there were one. Hinata while lost in watching Naruto as he ran around flipping any women's skirt that he could get his hands on making a fool of himself she felt a tap on her shoulder that brought her back to reality.

"Hinata!" Said a stern voice, Hinata turned and saw her father Hiashi Hyuuga standing behind her looking as if he wasn't pleased at Hinata's choice of distractions.

"Yes, father?" Hinata said, with the expression on her face that shows her hope that she isn't in some kind of trouble for watching Naruto.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." Hiashi said, as he pointed to a boy that looked two years older than Hinata and started to wave him over.

"Wh… who is he, father?" Hinata asked, wondering what was going on and why her father wanted her to meet this older boy from the village out of the thin blue air.

"He is Toujin of the Shiin clan." Hiashi said, in a way that sent a shiver down Hinata's spine.

"Hello, Lady Hinata." Toujin said, as he took the young Hinata's left hand to give it a kiss.

"I want you to get to know Toujin." Hiashi said, not as a request, but more like an order.

"Father,…" Hinata said, trying to get out of it, but her father gave her a stern look that stopped her in her tracks.

"It's final Hinata, because you've been arranged to marry him." Hiashi said, once again not as a request, but as an order.

"But father…" Hinata said, once again in attempt to refute against the order.

"Enough Hinata!" Hiashi said, "This marriage will happen as it will join two of the strongest clans together."

"Sir then wouldn't you want your daughter to marry one of the Uchiha brothers?" Toujin asked, as he didn't look too thrilled about the arranged marriage either.

"There is no Uchiha clan any more. Itachi has went rogue and his brother Sasuke… well he will never be more than an orphan with a legacy he can never live up to." Hiashi said, making sure that the both of them get the picture that there is nothing they can do to change what will happen. That's when another man approached them who Toujin looked at and bowed his head too.

"Father." Toujin said, simply addressing his father who had a smirk on his face, but an evil glint in his eye.

"Hiashi, cut the kids some slack." The head of the Shiin clan started, "It will take them a while to get use to the idea."

"Lord Gokai." Hiashi said, as he bowed his head in respect to the older man.

"Please, call me Gokai and not to mention the marriage isn't until your lovely daughter has…" Lord Gokai said, but paused for a moment to take a puff off the pipe that he was smoking.

"Has turned eighteen and at least attempted the Chuunin exams." Hinata's father said, finishing the other's man sentence.

- Present -

Just the thought of that day still makes her shiver when she remembers the evil glint in Toujin's father's eyes and that not soon after they met something so terrible happened that the whole clan was banished from the village. Though she didn't have to complain about it, because she's now seventeen and a Jounin and from the day that the Shiin clan was banished from the village there was never another mention of the arranged marriage.

"Damn it…" She thought to herself as she realizes that in a way she has been keeping distance between her and the man that she truly loves, because she was always worried in the corner of her mind about Toujin returning to take her as his bride and now here he is right now. Right in front of them with Naruto and Sakura and the both of them looking like they have been through the wringer.

- Flash back -

It was the day that the Shiin clan was banished from the village and Hinata was just standing in the center of her bed room holding her arms over her breasts as she looked over her shoulder at her back which is riddled with scars that where left by her own father and the beating he gave her to make sure that she would understood that her place was to do as she was told… to marry Toujin Shiin. They are… were to act as a reminder that she is not to question any man no matter who it is or what they say.

Hinata is so wrapped up in the thoughts of her impending nuptials that only her branch of the Hyuuga clan knows about the scars on her back that she doesn't even notice a knock on her door. The person when they didn't hear a response opened the door to check on Hinata… The person who opened the door was none other than her father Hiashi whose intentions were to apologize for what he had put her through, but ended up starring at her scarred back.

"Hinata…" He said, his voice was no higher than a whisper, but the guilty was apparent in it. However, as Hinata started redress herself with out noticing that her father was standing at her door… he started to justify each and every scar on her back as a way to build her character, to make her someone…

Hinata just sighed completely unaware that her father is standing at the door… she doesn't even realize it until she hears his footsteps walking away from the room which puts her in a state of panic. She quickly hides behind one of her dressers as she looks towards the door to see who is standing there, but there is no one now.

- Present -

Hinata snaps out of it when Naruto and Sakura started to come in to view of her and her team mates with out her having to use her Byakugan. Just as they are close to the ground looking as if they can't continue to fight when they team eight lands just behind him. Hinata adverts her eyes away from Toujin and his companions, but Kiba as well as Shino were starring at him. It wasn't long after that Shikamaru and his team joined them.

"Arruff!" Akamaru barked, catching Kiba off guard nearly knocking him to the ground.

"No way!" Kiba said, but he didn't finish what he was about to say when he saw Sakura shot him a dirty look that if he said anything about what happened she will kill them both.


	3. Hinata Hyuuga Must Die

"Gaara!" yelled Kankurou, as he entered the Kazekage's room with a look of impending danger on his face.

"Quiet down, Kankurou." Gaara said, scolding his older brother with out even raising his voice.

"But, Temari has just sent word that Toujin Shiin is meeting with Hinata in the forest just south of here! The time to act is fast approaching!" Kankurou said, only lowering his voice by a few decibels.

"The time to act?" Gaara said, sounding as if he had no idea what his brother was talking about just now.

"The marriage! We need to take out Hinata Hyuuga!" Kankurou said, voicing his concern over the fact that two of the most feared clans behind the crippled Uchiha clan had arranged a marriage between them.

"Forget it, Kankurou!" Gaara yelled, raising his voice as if his brother touched a tender piece of his flesh.

"Thank you, Ga… forget it? WHAT!" Kankurou yelled, in shock of what his younger brother and the Kazekage said. "Temari and her Gennin team are in the perfect position right now to carry it out, why the hell would we forget it?"

"We owe the Leaf a lot, Kankurou." Gaara responded, as he regained his composure. "Besides, Naruto would never let Hinata marry Toujin Shiin… just one look at him and Naruto would know that he is evil."

"That might be true, but we can't take that chance, Gaara! Hinata Hyuuga, MUST DIE!" Kankurou yelled, as he grabbed his younger brother by the shirt collar.

Gaara's left eye twitched a little bit and for the first time since Gaara was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, The Hidden Leaf's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja… Gaara showed a flash of his old self. This scared Kankurou just enough to where he let go of him.

"Any one who makes an attempt on Hinata Hyuuga's life…" Gaara says, "I will kill… PERSONALLY!"

* * *

Toujin and his companions looked as if they didn't even notice the addition of the two Jounin teams from the Leaf village. Rabamaruishi started to make a move towards Might Guy, but stopped when Toujin raised a hand to wave him back. Before he himself started to move towards the Taijutsu expert of the Leaf village.

"Guy… My only regret is that Kakashi isn't here so I could take my revenge on him as well." Toujin said, addressing Guy in such a manor that it set a chill down everyone's spine and not just Guy's.

"What do you attend to do? Scare me to death?" Guy said, before he started to laugh at the young man, because he remembers a Toujin that wasn't a very skilled ninja back in the academy. He for the lack of ways to put it was Naruto with out the attention seeking and the fox demon's spirit sealed up inside of him.

"I plan on killing you all, but Hinata who will be my wife." Toujin said, as he started to unfasten the bandages that cover his arms.

"Are you planning on using the Lotus? That won't work against me." Guy said, with a look in his eyes wondering if Toujin could really use the Lotus technique or if he was bluffing… unless he knows of another jutsu…

"Why would I do that? Granted it would be poetic justice, but I prefer to show you the true power of the Shiin clan!" Toujin snapped, at Guy who was watching him closely as if he was trying to figure out Toujin's first move by the way that his muscle tense up, but Toujin doesn't move except to look at Hinata who lets out a muffled shriek.

"Forget about Hinata, that arranged marriage is no longer condone by the Hyuuga clan nor the Leaf village." Guy said, and everyone from the Leaf village, but Hinata let out some form of expression of their shock over what they heard. Toujin though just give Guy dirty looks who at one point didn't want to marry Hinata as he had other plans for his life.

"I say I hope that your joking, but I know your not." Toujin said, coldly as he cracked his head from side to side.

"Not only that Hinata loves another whether others realize it or not… including the one that has her affection. Your idea of marriage will never happen as long as Hinata… loves Naruto Uzumaki." Guy said, which instantly started to Hinata blushing madly as she didn't think that anyone could have picked up her feelings toward Naruto, but Guy-sensei had. Naruto was dumbfounded by the whole thing as he just sat there blinking while his heart started to feel a deep pang of pain over what would happen if Hinata found out what happened between him and Sakura…

"How dare you!" Toujin said, very harshly to stress the anger in his voice.

"He's done it now." Misora said, with a smirk on her face almost as if she is happy about it.

"Yup… he's a dead man." Rabamaruishi said, as he looked at Misora with a smirk on his face.

"The love of my life was murdered to make sure that I went through with this wedding and family banished… I WILL HAVE SOME KIND OF HAPPINESS!" Toujin yelled, releasing some of his pent up anger before he running at Guy with the bandages trailing behind him. Guy remained perfectly still knowing that he will be able to dodge any kind of Taijutsu he might try to use. Toujin threw a punch that Guy easily side stepped, but he didn't even attempt to avoid the bandage which came to life with Toujin chakra… the bandage bind Guy's left arm and from there seemingly grew longer with out Toujin un-wrapping any more to bind Guy's other arm and both of his legs.

"What…, what kind of jutsu is this?" Guy asked, wondering what was going on as the bandage continued to get longer as it started to wrap him up like a mummy while Rabamaruishi and Misora just started to laugh at the older man's lack of knowledge of the Shiin clan's secret art…

"I would suggest you open the gates, but it wouldn't do you any good. All of your muscles are constricted in such a way that they can't move." Toujin said, as the bandage finally stopped it's lengthening stopping just above Guy's neck to leave his face and head free. "I want you to see the face of your killer so I didn't go for a full mummification."

"I wouldn't move…" Misora said, as Rabamaruishi and herself moved to where they were cutting Guy off from the other Leaf teams to where they wouldn't be able to intervene and help the poor man. However, the both of them still kept an eye on Toujin and Guy as they wanted to see what was about to happen…

"Secret Art: Partial Sword Mummification jutsu!" Toujin yelled, as the other bandage sprang to life to everyone watching they would swear it was reflecting the moonlight like a sword. Guy watched the other bandage in horror as it started to fly at him piercing his right leg through and through. The bandage turned back around and stabbed through Guy's left leg in the same manor… the bandage continued to so over and over again slowly torturing Guy until Toujin started to infuse it with more chakra to speed it up… by the time the jutsu was complete Guy had been stabbed close to one thousand times… Guy's body fell to the ground, but some how he managed to cling to life…

"No matter how many times I see you use that jutsu of your's Toujin I am impressed." Rabamaruishi said, as he starred at the near lifeless body of the Taijutsu beast of the Leaf village Might Guy.

"Toujin… I think you used a little too much chakra that time." Misora said, noting that the heir of the Shiin clan let his emotions cloud his judgment in terms of chakra control in a jutsu that consumes loads of chakra in the first place, because they have to stab their victims so many times to make sure it is fatal. Which is why Gokai Shiin the head of the clan wanted to push the arranged marriage on to his son so that his children with Hinata Hyuuga would grow up with not only their secret family art, but the Byakugan to make it more practical to use from a chakra stand point.

"I know," Toujin says, "but I wanted to put on a show for the spectators so they know not to mess with us!"

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled, as he landed on the ground using his blazing speed to get to his sensei's side which caused Toujin and his comrades to jump back away from Guy in defense of a possible attack. "Guy-sensei what happened?"

"Lee… I need to tell you something…" Guy said, with a great deal of trouble as blood he started to spit up blood meaning that several internal organs were hit in the barrage.

"Sakura! Help Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled, with tears streaming down his face as he knows that Sakura is the only medical ninja here talented enough to possibly save his sensei. Sakura rushed to Lee and Guy as fast as she could, but when she got there she couldn't manifest her chakra into her hands like she should. It is only then that Sakura realizes that there is a good chance she suffered a concussion in the fall to where she can't control her chakra the way she should.

"Lee I am sorry… I can't…" Sakura said, as she bowed her head in shame the one time she could do something to help someone she cares about and she lets them down. Lee looks like he is about to call for one of the others, but stops as Guy spits some more blood up…

"Lee… despite what happens here to day you are great shinobi… your all great shinobi." Guy said, before he pulled Lee closer to him to tell him something that he had just learned about Lee from Tsunade's notes about the surgery to heal Lee. "Lee I wanted to tell you…"

Guy's voice fade off to the point Sakura isn't even sure that Lee heard the whole thing as the older Jounin passed away. Moments later Neji and TenTen joined the group unsure of what happened, but feel the lose of their sensei. Sakura started to move away from Lee as the air around him started to get heavy with chakra and she knew that he was opening the first… maybe the second gate by now.

"MISORA NOW!" Toujin shouted, at the kunoichi who had already started to run through a series of hand seals…

"You?" Ino asked, the moment that her attention was brought to Misora. Memories flooding back to the time that Misora was still leaving in Konoha… she was refugee from a small village on the outskirts of Rock Country who had went around claiming to be Ino's half sister. Saying that her father was Inoichi Yamanaka during the supposed time he spent in the village during the war to try an justice trying to learn the Yamanaka's secret techniques.

"I am surprised… you remember me." Misora said, with a smirk as she started to make some hand seals that she knows Ino has seen before from her father as she looked straight at Shikamaru…

"Shikamaru! Move!" Ino yelled, but it was too late as Misora finished the last seal.

"Secret art: Mind Possession Jutsu!" Misora yelled, as she some of her spiritual energy barreling towards Shikamaru making a direct hit.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Shikamaru exclaimed, confused by the way his body is now betraying him, but more so for the fact that it seems Ino knows the person that is responsible for his situation.

"Dear sister… should I tell him or do you want to?" Misora said, as everyone gasped in shocked that Ino had a sister, but she enjoyed putting Ino on the spot more than anything else.

"But your not my sister… you were just some crazy refugee trying to steal my clan's jutsu…" Ino said, still in shock over who is standing right in front of her right now.

"I'll take that as you want me to." Misora says, "Shikamaru isn't it? Well it's like this your body is under my control by that I mean… why don't you use that Shadow possession on him and on her." Misora said, as she pointed to Lee obviously, but also TenTen as if it was part of some strategy they have to take those two out of the fight.

"I won't do it!" Shikamaru said, as he tried to fight against the order, but his hands went through the hand seals sending his shadow straight at Lee and TenTen. They both tried to move out of the way, but didn't take into account how many ways the shadow could come from leaving them both to get caught by their own team mate.

"Good job, Misora now that they are out of the way we can start the slaughter." Toujin said, with an evil smirk on his face as he stares at the frozen bodies of TenTen and Lee.

"Misora… Let Shikamaru go!" Ino shouted, hoping that the woman that claims to be her sister would listen to her, because she has an idea of how much it is going to put Shikamaru through with Lee having any of the gates open… not to mention the damage that will be done to Lee's body as well.

"Now why would I do that Ino?" Misora says, "this is so much fun and besides I want to see you try and stop me since the last I remember you could barely do the mind transfer jutsu properly. So I doubt you've learned any of the variations."

"I… ah… I…" Ino said, not able to finish a complete thought as she hasn't been able to master any of her family's jutsu with the expectation of the Mind Transfer jutsu…

"Enough of this!" Neji shouted, as he grew tired of the verbal sparring between the Ino and Misora. "Byakugan!"

Neji rushed forward the hope of being able to nail all of Misora's sixty four chakra points shutting off her supply of chakra thus breaking the jutsu on Shikamaru. However, Rabamaruishi the only one they haven't seen do anything yet gets in to Neji's ways causing Neji to come to a sliding stop…

"Get out of my way or suffer the same fate that await her as well!" Neji declared, hoping that the much smaller man would listen to him, but he doesn't move. Neji started to think in the back of his mind does Rabamaruishi know that he isn't as strong as he should be right now?

"You… Hyuuga… there's no way you can pass Rabamaruishi as he has a defense that rivals that of your Rotation." Toujin said, as he just smirked when the look of confusion crept on everyone's faces. Even though they had to figure he had to have something going his way for how small he is.

"We'll see about that…" Neji says, as he decides to break out a heavy chakra using technique to hopefully throw off any of their opinions on his state of being right now. "Eight trigrams, one hundred and twenty eight palms!"

Neji called out before striking the smaller man two hundred and fifty four times for a total of a hundred and twenty eight palms! However, after the move Neji was more winded than he had been since the first attempted to use the move while Rabamaruishi was still standing tall… taller having grown several inches and put some weight on to cover his bones.

"What are you?" Neji asked, as he huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath.

"Your worst nightmare." Rabamaruishi replied, with a smirk on his face as he knew that none of them understand the nature of his power.

"Misora if you won't release Shikamaru… I'll make you!" Ino said, as she started to run through her hand seals.

"You can try…" Misora said, as she pulled a scroll from her weapons pouch and started to make some of her own hand seals…

"Secret Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino cried out, just before her body went limp…

"Secret Art: Mind Scroll Seal Jutsu!" Misora yelled, as she opened up the scroll she had pulled out…

Everyone just watched in suspense to see whose jutsu worked faster as Misora dropped the scroll down to the ground as it closed itself back up.

"Too bad…" Misora said, but it was still unclear as to who had control of the body at the moment it was anyone's guess.


	4. The Leaf's Strength is Crumbling

"Too bad…" Misora says, "Ino maybe one day you will hone your skills more."

"Wait what happened? Ino's hand signs were flawless!" Chouji yelled, wondering how Misora was still in control of her body.

"It's simple… Just for this encounter I used a counter that perfected a sealing my dear sister's spirit in to that scroll." Misora said, with a smirk on her face.

"We will see how long that lasts…" Neji declared, as he dashed towards Rabamaruishi while readying a kunai in his right hand.

"That isn't going to do you any good." Toujin said, knowing that Rabamaruishi's defensive strength is infinite.

Neji waited until he was just about on top of Rabamaruishi before he flung the kunai towards the scroll that is encasing Ino's spirit within it. Neji watches as the kunai flies towards the target true to it's mark when he gets hammered by Rabamaruishi. Which sends him crashing in to a nearby tree and it doesn't take long for the lack of the strength, chakra, and the blow to turn out Neji's lights. Everyone else watches as Misora deflects Neji's thrown kunai with one of her own…

"My turn!" Chouji exclaimed, as he stepped forward looking at Rabamaruishi with the look in his eyes that seemed to scream that he thinks he can take the man down.

"What are you going to do fatso?" Rabamaruishi says, with a smirk on his face as Chouji's ears perked up when they heard the word fatso…

"Oh no… He went and called Chouji fat." Shikamaru thought, in his prison of his own mind considering that he doesn't have control of his body.

"You've done it now!" Chouji says. "Secret Art: Human Expansion Jutsu!"

"Oh look now he's made himself even fatter…" Rabamaruishi said, as he started to move towards Chouji with a murderous look in his eyes.

"That's it… HUMAN BULLET TANK!" Chouji yelled, as he withdrew his head and limbs in to his body.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Naruto said, finally breaking his silence as he watched Chouji start rolling towards Rabamaruishi at break neck speed.

Rabamaruishi didn't even try to move and took a direct hit to his chest. However, Chouji was barely was having any effect on him as he was only growing in size… at the start he was only five foot one and fifty pounds, but now he's about six foot seven and three hundred and seventy five pounds.

"Rabamaruishi!" Toujin yelled, at his team mate who knew right away what it meant. Rabamaruishi head butted the rolling mass that is Chouji sending him flying through the air until he crashed through several trees narrowly missing Neji…

"OY VEY…" Chouji moaned, as he reverted back to normal.

"See Hinata there is no stopping us… so why don't you come with us and we will forget about killing your friends like Lord Uchiha wants." Toujin said, as he looked straight at Hinata who was just standing there clutching at her jacket. Naruto's blood started to boil wanting to take a crack at these three evil shinobi, but he had to force himself from doing so, because the only way he would be able to keep up with any of them it seems is to rely on the Nine Tailed Fox and he can't do that… he promised Grandma Tsunade and he never breaks his word.

"My turn I guess…" Shino said, after he looked at Hinata to make sure wasn't thinking about taking the fools offer before he stepped forward staring at his three opponents in front of him from behind his sunglasses.

"This guy creeps me out." Rabamaruishi said, as a cold shiver went down his spine.

"Don't worry about him Rabamaruishi, he'll attack you like the others and fail." Misora said, as Shino started to make a few hands signs as the bugs that call him home started to make their way down his body…

"Clever, but not clever enough." Toujin muttered to himself as he started to form some hand seals of his own to aid Rabamaruishi.

"Destruction Bugs Technique!" Shino yelled, as the bugs started to scurry towards Rabamaruishi in a hurry.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Wall!" Toujin yelled, before he took a deep breath and exhaled a huge stream of fire to make a giant wall of fire at the approaching bugs to burn them alive!

"NO!" Shino cried out in pain as the rest of the bugs from with in his body came out and started encasing Shino in a cocoon.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, as he didn't know or understand what was going on with Shino at the moment.

"The bugs are encasing him in a protective cocoon to start a ritual to repopulate their population you could say." Kiba said, hoping to shed some light on to the subject to those who don't know Shino the way that he does. "Seems like you don't like animals getting close to your friend… let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, as he jumped off Akamaru's back as the dog barked in response.

Toujin and company just watched as Kiba dashed towards Rabamaruishi on one side and Akamaru on the other side.

"Dual Piercing Fang!" Kiba yelled, as he and Akamaru jumped and started to spin at break neck speed! The two of them made a direct hit on Rabamaruishi, but the only thing that it seemed to achieve was that he was continue to grow! Rabamaruishi just let them keep attacking him until he yawned and pummeled them down in to the ground knocking the two of them out.

"What is it going to take to beat this guy?" Naruto thought, "If Kakashi were here he would be able to use his Sharingan to see in to the workings of the jutsu seeing as Hinata is to mortified at the moment to do anything."

"Misora… the Nara kid is looking like he is about to drop." Toujin said, taking note of the droplets of sweat that have started to show on Shikamaru's forehead as he is starting to reach his breaking point as far as his chakra goes.

"Right." Misora says, "Shikamaru… open your mouth and eat up!"

Misora said, as she reached in to her pouch and pulled out a baby blue colored food pill which she threw in to his mouth!

"What was that? Are you poisoning Shikamaru?" TenTen asked, unsure of what the food pill is and what it does.

"It's not like that… it's a special food pill that was made from the love of my life… Yukina when she was murdered by my family!" Toujin said, as the callous expression broke for a moment to show the pain that he still feels from losing the love of his life. "But what does it do?" Lee questioned, as everyone was still waiting for an answer to TenTen's question.

"Yukina, had abnormal amounts of stamina and chakra which my father used to make these pills that can restore a person's chakra level for a short period." Toujin said, as the callous nature of his stare returned.

"No… the rumors were true." Sakura thought, as recalled some of the stuff she had read while training under Lady Tsunade, but she never said anything about it, because the reports where filled with holes in the information to where not all of it could have been true. Sakura turned her attention towards Naruto with worry in her eyes for her team mate and closest friend.

"Seeing as we only have a short amount of time now… YOU DIE!" Toujin yelled, as in a blink of an eye he had thrown two kunai's one at Lee and the other at TenTen knowing full well that they couldn't move to avoid them. Naruto and everyone else was frozen it was happening so fast that they couldn't think… just then a puff of smoke appeared and to kunai's came out of it… CLINK! CLINK! Was all that was heard as the two thrown by Toujin were cancelled out.

"What! Who are you to interrupt us?" Toujin shouted, in a questioning manner wondering who dared to show up to the party this late…

"Kakashi Hatake…" Kakashi said, as the smoke cleared revealing him standing in the clearing now.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." Toujin said, with a smirk as if he knew that Kakashi would show up at some point.

"Oh Guy…" Kakashi said, pain filling his voice over the lose of not only his rival, but the closest person he had to a best friend as he started to gather chakra in his hand turning it in to the lightening element.

"That won't work on Rabamaruishi, but then again you have missed all the fun." Misora said, with a smirk on her face, but she was still readying a shuriken to throw at Kakashi just in case.

Kakashi started to rush at Rabamaruishi at blinding speed, but all of the sudden jumped in to the air sweeping his hand away from his body as if he was throwing something!

"CHIDORI EXPLOSION!" Kakashi yelled, using a jutsu that he had copied from Sasuke in their last encounter as the energy in his hand exploded in to hundreds of flying needles headed for Rabamaruishi! For the first time during the battle Rabamaruishi avoided the attack! However, as Kakashi's Sharingan caught the shuriken coming from Misora and he was able to avoid them, but by doing so he missed what would be non-fatal shots while putting the Toujin in to his Sharingan's blind spot and ended up getting caught in the throat by a kunai. Kakashi fell to the ground and started to hold his throat in the hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Hinata! Help Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, as she took off running to his side even though she knows she can't do anything to help him other than just to help apply pressure.

"So much for the great Kakashi the Copy ninja." Misora said, as the smirk on her face only grew as she knew that Kakashi only had a few minutes to live at best if Hinata doesn't do something quickly. Hinata surprised everyone when she finally rushed to Kakashi's side and started to heal the wound even though it meant having to be closer to Toujin than she would like. Hinata quickly pulled a hair from Kakashi's head to use it to repair the artery in his neck, but as she was doing this Misora was staring to charge at the three of them with two kunai knives drawn… one to finish Kakashi and the other to take off not only Sakura, but Hinata to give her a better chance of being able to win over Toujin!

"DIE!" Misora screams, as she jumped up in to the air with the weapons positioned to hit their marks on the downward stabbing movement.

"SA…" Naruto yelled, as he finally started to make his way towards Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata, but he doesn't have the time to finish what he is saying and he wouldn't make it there to save them. However, Misora is kicked away from the three of them as a foot came out a whirl wind of leafs!

"YOU?!" Misora said, as she held her stomach as she got up to her feet from being knocked down. "So you finally figured out what really happened?"

"I always knew." said Itachi Uchiha, as he stood in front of Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura. Upon hearing the voice of Itachi, Kakashi tries to get up with out fully being healed by Hinata. However, he collapses back down to the ground which allows Hinata to continue with the healing.

"If you see my brother, tell my brother the truth when you do." Itachi said, addressing Sakura as if he wasn't going to be around long enough to do it himself.

"Aww… you don't think he would believe you? Misora says, "If you were to tell him that I was controlling your mind when you slaughtered your family and that poor girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata have no idea what was going on, because all they ever had heard was it was only the members of the Uchiha clan were murdered with no mention of a non-Uchiha being killed and the only one who would know something more about the situation was Kakashi and there wasn't anything they can do to ask him at the moment. Itachi though does believe that Sasuke won't believe it if he were the one to try to tell him the truth, but for that matter he doesn't really believe that any of them could tell him the truth and get a better reaction. Itachi just stood there for a moment closing his eyes as Misora decided to rush at him in trying to kill Itachi, but he opened his eyes that have shifted in to the Mangekyou Sharingan!

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi said, as he looked directly in to Misora's eyes and a mere few seconds later Misora collapsed down to the ground in a complete catatonic state.

"MISORA!" Rabamaruishi yelled, as he rushed to his teammate's side to check to make sure that she is still alive. Meanwhile, Misora's control is finally broken on Shikamaru who drops down to his knee. Lee and TenTen dropped down to their knees due to the strain that their muscles went through. Itachi starts to head towards Toujin knowing that he is the one calling the shots of the attack against the Leaf shinobi, but he doesn't make it far as Toujin forms the same hand signs he did to dispatch of Might Guy ensnaring Itachi in the bandage.

"Secret Art: Sword Mummification Jutsu!" Toujin yelled, using the move again, but what happens next puzzles everyone after the first stab through his body the bandage fell to the ground empty.

"I am the only one left." Naruto said, knowing that it was up to him to take on the final two men as Sakura is no where in shape to fight either one of them, but also that Hinata won't be able to fight either one of them as she has to heal Kakashi at the moment. Naruto charged towards Rabamaruishi nailing him with a kick to the jaw knocking him away from Misora slightly as Rabamaruishi's body grew a little bit more in size.

"Can he?" Toujin thought, to himself as something about Naruto caught his attention that he could never notice before, because all he had to go by was Sasuke's stories of Naruto.

"You're going down!" Naruto says, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The clones rushed towards Rabamaruishi, as the real Naruto throws a kunai that nails it's target… the scroll that's trapped Ino to free her! Naruto then turns his attention back to Rabamaruishi who has been knocked in to the air by the clones… Naruto jumps up in to the air and brings down his foot down across his enemy's head sending him plummeting back to the ground head first!

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled, as Rabamaruishi crashed in to the ground sending up a cloud of dust. As the dust settles from the impact and Naruto can only watch in amazement as Rabamaruishi just climbs back up to his feet with out a scratch on him. As Rabamaruishi stands in front of Naruto he starts to laugh at the young man's amazement over what he just saw… Ino who was weakened by her time in the scroll stares at Naruto…

"NARUTO! Unleash the Nine Tailed Fox chakra!" Ino yelled, before she passes out from the exhaustion. Naruto is caught off guard by hearing someone asking him to release the very demon that nearly destroyed the village many years ago to where he takes his attention off Rabamaruishi…

- Flash back -

It's only been a few months since the death of Lady Tsunade, but in that time it feels like a life time to Naruto. One can't say that Naruto and Tsunade got along in the beginning, but by the time the end came for the Fifth Hokage she had become the mother, Naruto never knew just like Jiraiya has became the father that he never knew…

"Naruto…" Tsunade said, weakly as her time on earth was nearly expired.

"Yes. Grandma Hokage?" Naruto replied, as he moved closer to Lady Tsunade's bed to make sure that he hears everything that she wants to tell him.

"I want you to promise me…" Tsunade said, but she was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"I'll promise you anything if you just let Sakura take a look at you!" Naruto said, hoping that he would finally get through to the Hokage as he doesn't want to lose another person in his life.

"Sweet boy… it's just my time." Tsunade said, "Now promise me that you'll never use the Nine tailed fox's powers again."

"What? But Pervy Sage is always telling me that it's my greatest weapon!" Naruto replied, out of shock at where this last request was coming from.

"I know what Jiraiya tells you, but listen to me Naruto…" Tsunade said, but was once again interrupted by a fit of coughing, but this time some blood came up through her mouth. Upon seeing this Naruto's eyes go wide in horror as the cold hard reality that his surrogate grandmother or mother for that matter was about to die in front of him.

"It's almost time…" Jiraiya said, solemnly as he walked up next to Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto… don't use the Nine tailed fox's powers, because you will end up like me." Tsunade said, which drove home a fear that Naruto has had for a while once he found out about the Nine tails' regenerative properties and what they cost. However, he didn't understand what that had to do with now… until it dawned on him about the diamond that Tsunade had on her forehead.

"Consider it a promise of a lifetime, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said, as the tears really started to well up in his eyes.

"Naruto, you're a fine man and will make a fine Hokage one day, as I am sure your father… Minato Namikaze… The Forth Hokage and your mother… Kushina Uzumaki are very proud of you." Tsunade said, which on some level was cruel for her to say knowing that Naruto would have more questions than she could answer for him as she took her final breath.

- Present -

Naruto was snapped back in to reality as he felt Rabamaruishi grabbed him picking him up off the ground. Naruto struggled trying to break free, but it was no use and hand signs were impossible to make at the moment.

"This is the end of the line for you little brat!" Rabamaruishi claimed, as he loosened his grip just a little bit so that he could form one hand seal behind Naruto's back.

"Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, as he continued fighting to break free, but even with loosening of the grip a little bit Naruto still couldn't break free. Finally Naruto head butts Rabamaruishi with everything that he had, but only his forehead started to bleed while Rabamaruishi was left unfazed by it and gained more mass.

"You die here!" Rabamaruishi yelled, "Secret Art: Force Release!"

Rabamaruishi's body started to glow with a bright white light as his body started to release the force and the chakra that it had been gathering. Naruto more than likely would have been killed if it wasn't for Sakura throwing a shuriken she took from Hinata's weapons pouch nailing the larger man's hand causing him to break his grip on Naruto, but more importantly break his focus to where he only unleashed part of the stored energy! However, Naruto was still sent flying through a stone wall with a sickening amount of force. Rabamaruishi looked on with a smile as he pulled the shuriken from his hand dropping it down to the ground.

"They shouldn't have sent kids, always looking out for one another…" Rabamaruishi said, "Never running away."

"Rabamaruishi… finish Kakashi and the girl and grab Hinata. We have better things to do be doing." Toujin said, scolding his teammate for taking as long as he had with these children who have no place going up against the likes of them. Though he sort of wishes that Rabamaruishi wasn't quick to kill the last one as he what it was about him that caught his attention.

"Right… sorry Toujin." Rabamaruishi said, "Secret art: Force Absorption!"

A thin layer of blue chakra covers Rabamaruishi which will once again render him invincible to every kind of attack that can be thrown at him. He starts to walk towards Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata as the jutsu was starting to make sense to Sakura, but too bad there is nothing she can do about it right now.


	5. Long Time No Jutsu!

A/N: I have updated this faster than I really thought I would be able to, but then again I have had most of the week free to where I would be able, but that's the way things go some times. Any ways I just wanted to let you all know that I have created a forum to discuss my story and pairings and such. So please check that out the link is on my profile, but don't forget to review here too... : P

* * *

Rabamaruishi started to head towards Hinata who was just finishing healing Kakashi's wound to where he was just laying there resting peacefully and had started to treat Sakura's injuries… when Rabamaruishi stops in amazement when the rubble of the stone wall start to move! It isn't long before Naruto stands up clutching his right arm as blood is running down it, but more importantly it looks as if it is broken. Naruto's face is also getting covered in blood as the crimson liquid runs down his face.

"Na…NARUTO?" Sakura asked, as she wasn't sure if it was really him or if the Nine Tailed Fox had taken over him fully. She also didn't know what it was it was that she was feeling at the moment towards the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of Konoha.

"Don't…, DON'T you dare RUBBERWHATEVERYOURNAMEIS! Your fight is still with me… NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto yelled, as he used his left hand alone to make a dozen Shadow Clones!

"That won't work and you know it!" Rabamaruishi said, as he just stood there waiting for Naruto to launch the fruitless attack against him once again.

"When did Naruto become capable of using that jutsu with just one hand?" Sakura thought, as even now Naruto is surprising people by showing them his great leaps and bounds from his academy days…

"GO GUYS!" Naruto yelled, as four of the clones rushed Rabamaruishi knocking him in to the air. Rabamaruishi gained some more mass as Naruto nodded sending four more clones in knocking Rabamaruishi higher in to the air.

"This tickles!" Rabamaruishi said, as he giggled taking his attention off of Naruto. Who placed explosive tags on the back of two of the remaining four clones before nodding at them. The two with out the tags on them threw the ones with straight at Rabamaruishi!

"Naruto Uzumaki Suicide Barrage!" Naruto yelled, as the two clones hit Rabamaruishi head knocking him even higher while grabbing a hold of him. Moments later the tags exploded popping the clones while engulfing Rabamaruishi in the flames!

"You did it Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, as happiness started to full her heart for her team mate's latest triumph. However, the look on his face didn't show any kind of happiness it only relayed the amount of pain that he is in and the slight hint that he doesn't think that it is over yet.

"THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Rabamaruishi yelled, in pain as he landed on his feet. His ability had allowed him to absorbed the force of the explosion, but it couldn't do anything about the flames that have burned some of his flesh.

"Amazing…" Toujin said, letting his voice trail off. "In all the battles we have been in together no one has ever gotten that close to his weakness to anything elemental and…, AND chakra eating bugs, but here today three have." Toujin thought to himself so that he didn't reveal it to them confirming it for them just in case it was luck so far.

"Do it again Naruto! You'll finish him off!" Sakura yelled, encouraging Naruto to keep it up. However, his chakra was getting low to the point that he even doubts he could make ten more clones… not to mention he had only packed two explosives tags… if it wouldn't hurt so bad he'd probably have one of the two remaining clones kick his ass for not packing more of them.

"You can't… can you?" Toujin asked, with a smirk on his face knowing that he was right meaning that Naruto only had a lucky strike with that last move.

"What does it matter if I can or not? I am still going to beat him as I will be the Hokage one day… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, at the Shiin clan member and the former arranged fiancée of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan Hinata.

"Actually it means you can't." Rabamaruishi said, "My jutsu… is an advanced form of the human expansion jutsu… where I can absorb not only force of Taijutsu, but also Ninjutsu to add not only to my size, but the amount of chakra I have. The only thing about it though it's weaknesses make it more deadly for me."

"Wait then how were you able to beat Neji? His Gentle fist style of attacks should have not only counteracted against your absorption, but shut off your chakra points!?1?" Naruto yelled, wondering how it was that Neji wasn't able to beat him if what he is saying were the truth.

"Because with the force behind the strikes being absorbed adding to my body mass he couldn't physically hit the chakra points and with the chakra he used to attack my chakra points and organs were absorbed faster than it could do damage to me. He was primarily just a meal to me." Rabamaruishi said, as the reality of the situation must have been hitting Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata hard right now.

"But why did my suicide barrage work?" Naruto thought, before he started to recall the events of the move. The physical blows of the clones did nothing expect manage to get him in to the air and higher, the explosion also didn't do anything, but the flames that were able to get on him burned his flesh.

"I am waiting!" Rabamaruishi yelled, trying to throw off Naruto's train of thought. However, it was a little too late.

"That's it!" Naruto thought, his jutsu can't absorb something that has no force, but other than high temperature of a fire's flame can you hit something with no force?

"Naruto? What are you waiting for?" Sakura yelled, wondering why Naruto was just standing there like a piece of wood. Naruto knew what he had to do and luckily it appears like he has just enough chakra to do this next move once and one other jutsu if it fails thanks to the fact that he already has two clones to do this move. With out saying anything the clones take their positions as the original holds up his left arm consider his right arm is completely useless at the moment.

"This time it's for real!" Naruto yelled, as he started swirling chakra around in his hand, with the help of the first clone keeping it in a nice tight ball, and with the help of the second one he was adding the power of wind to the move as now it is so clear why the only move that he has avoided was Kakashi's Chidori and the power of lightening.

"What is that?" Rabamaruishi thought, as he started to take some steps back away from Naruto. However, once the move was ready Naruto charged at him using the clones to take his attention away from him and where he will attack from…

"Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto yelled, as he drove the chakra wind bomb in to his chest. As Naruto jumped back he watched as the wind element didn't have quite the effect that Fire or Lightening would have had. Mostly all it did was push him back and increase his size to that of nearly ten feet tall and six hundred pounds!

"What a move…" Toujin thought, as he knew that Rabamaruishi is probably hurting right now.

"Crap… CRAP!" Rabamaruishi thought, screaming it in his head. "No one has got me this close to my breaking point… if I absorb any more I am going to explode. I need to release it, but I won't be able to absorb anymore."

"What more do I have to do to beat him?" Naruto thought, but then he noticed that Rabamaruishi is near the cliff from the sound of the rushing water fall is that confirmation for Naruto. "That could work, but how can I knock him in to that wall when he his is that heavy… it would take more force than I can generate. Not to mention the fact that he would just absorb it. So how can I do it?"

"I can't release it now though… I have to wait for him to get closer to me." Rabamaruishi thought, as he prepared to do the hands signs for when Naruto gets close enough. "He was barely able to survive the last release and it wasn't even half of what this one will be."

"That's it!" Thought Naruto, as he recalled how Rabamaruishi rushed to Misora's side and how he wiped blood away from his nose when they first appeared. Even though it wasn't the best plan of action when he had to rest while his friends were getting hurt the way that he was, but it turned out for the better as he learned as much as he could about these three. However, there was a draw back to what he had to do…

"Naruto do something!" Sakura yelled, as she wanted to see an end to the current stalemate.

"Alright… I should have just enough chakra left to do this…" Naruto said, forming his one handed version of the seal Naruto called forth just three more clones to add to the two still hanging in their in order to make sure there was still just enough chakra to finish the move. "It's been a while since I used this… so pardon me if I am a little rusty."

"More clones? How annoying!" Rabamaruishi yelled, almost as if he was feeling a little bit jilted by the fact that Naruto didn't use any different kind of jutsus on him other than the Shadow clones.

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled, as the clones mimicked what he was doing so not only does Naruto transform, but his clones as well in to young naked women! They flock towards Rabamaruishi with nothing more than a thin cloud of smoke from the transformation covering their "assets". Rabamaruishi can't help, but get overwhelmed by the technique as he goes flying backwards with a nosebleed in to the cliff. A few moments later an explosion is heard as the force of the fall was enough to push Rabamaruishi over his threshold of the amount of force that he could absorb.

Naruto reverted back to himself as he feel to his knees… which was shortly followed by his clones dispersing. Meanwhile, Toujin was frozen by what he just saw… not because he is a pervert or even a closet one. It's because of the face Naruto took on during the transformation… he was so taken in by that he didn't notice that they were naked.

"Can he be… Yukina's brother?" Toujin thought, to himself as Sakura was livid over the move making it harder for Hinata to heal her, but Hinata was also trying to keep from passing out from embarrassment.

"NARUTO! WHY YOU!" Sakura yelled, as she threw a rock that narrowly missed Naruto's head only because he dropped down on to his hands. Letting the rock go flying over his head.

"Sakura… will you please hold still?" Hinata asked, finally getting Sakura to calm down to where she can finish healing her.

"Boy… What's your name?" Toujin asked, hoping that he would be proven wrong as he wouldn't want to kill the love of his life's brother. However, he would if he has to, because the last thing he would want to make Lord Uchiha mad with him considering that both Rabamaruishi and Misora have failed. Naruto even though he was in pain from what he has been through started to laugh…

"My name? I have said it once and I say it again…" Naruto said, as he tried his hardest to get up to where he can look at Toujin. "My name is… Naruto Uzumaki and I WILL BE HOKAGE!"

"He is Yukina's brother… and he quite strong even with out using the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra…" Toujin thought, wondering trying to come up with a game plan to make it out of this alive and with Hinata.

"Why don't you run along and forget all about Hinata!" Sakura said, as she started to feel her strength returning finally meaning that she will be able to take on Toujin if he were to decide to stay and fight.

"The only chance I have is to kill Naruto now before he has a chance to recover." Toujin said, as he started to make a series of hand seals…

"He's not leaving… I have to do something!" Sakura said, as she went to get up to rush Toujin to keep him from using the jutsu on Naruto, but Hinata grabs her stopping her from going.

"I am not done yet." Hinata said, calmly even though she wish she could let her go to protect Naruto, but she has to have faith in him to be able to take care of himself.

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Wall!" Toujin yelled, as he blew another stream of fire to make a wall, but this time to burn Naruto. Naruto though some how managed to roll out of the way and up on to his feet.

"Come on, Naruto…" Hinata thought, as she looked at Naruto who looked like he had been through several wars and looking really haggard by the fight with Rabamaruishi.

"Your going to have to do better than that…" Naruto said, with the pain he is feeling with in every word before with his left hand he threw as many shuriken that he could in hopes of taking Toujin down. However, the banished shinobi deflects all of them with the bandages before sending the first one to wrap Naruto up. Naruto is too tired to move fast enough to get out of the way of the bandage and ends up getting bound by it as Hinata finishes healing Sakura finally.

"It's over!" Toujin shouts, as he sends the second bandage towards Naruto… however, no one expected what happened to happen… As the bandage struck Hinata right through the chest as she got in front of Naruto! Toujin quickly withdrew the bandage from Hinata, but the damage was done.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, as his anger was building while he's still bound by the first bandage.

"Can I save her?" Sakura thought, as she rushed to Hinata's side to try to heal her… unlike with Might Guy this time the chakra manifested in her hands as she started to heal the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Naruto… I will always love you…" Hinata said, as the tears started to fall down her face as if she didn't think that Sakura the apprentice of the greatest healer of the Leaf Village in Tsunade could save her. Naruto's anger is near the exploding point as his skin starts to heat up.

"This is all your fault!" Toujin yelled, at Naruto not knowing what he is really doing will have dire repercussions.

"I am going to kill you!" Naruto yelled, as the air around him started to get heavy with Chakra to where both Hinata and Sakura could feel it and Sakura knows that she should Hinata, but with the severity of her injury she shouldn't until she's finished healing her.

"This is your fault just like Yukina was your fault!" Toujin yelled, as he went go use his clan's jutsu again, but it was too late. Naruto was fully in to four tails stage of his transformation and the chakra that surrounded him burned the bandages off. Naruto started to charge Toujin with the intent to kill him, but he quickly has to dodge several kunai's that where thrown.

"There's no way for me to keep up!" Toujin thought, as he started to think that maybe running away now would be a good idea. However, even he knows that wouldn't be a sure way to survive now that Naruto is losing control.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, as Sakura was working quickly to stop the bleeding, but the young Hyuuga heiress was worrying about Naruto as she watched him chase after Toujin and his flesh being burned by the Fox's chakra.

"Final stand?" Toujin thought, as he slide to a stop and prepared to use his clan's jutsu one last time using even more chakra to actually turn the bandage in to metal. However, he barely got through the first couple of seals before Naruto drove a shining red Rasengan in to his chest! Naruto wasn't able to put it through his chest as the jutsu faded quickly as he started to transform back to his self, but the damage was done. Both Toujin and Naruto fall to the ground next to one another.

"It's fitting… my dying by your hand." Toujin said, as he started to struggle to keep his eyes open to look at Naruto who was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed with the amount of pain he is in at the moment.

"Why would you go and say something like that?" Naruto asked, as he didn't even try to hide the pain that he is in right now, because it's obvious to the both of them that the fight is over.

"My family… killed your mother and twin sister… it's why my clan was banished from the village." Toujin said, as he took in sharp breath that hurt him even more than the burnt flesh of his chest from Naruto's red Rasengan.

"My mother? And my sister?" Naruto says, "Why didn't you kill me too?"

"It's because we feared the Nine tails fox that they didn't… they didn't know what would happen." Toujin said, as his strength was starting to give out as his head falls to the side to where he can't look at Naruto no longer. "You know when you used that transformation jutsu… you looked just her… your sister."

"Sakura… come help him!" Naruto yelled, as he started to try crawl his way closer to Toujin as it seems he can tell him something about his mother and the sister that he never knew about.

"I can't…" Sakura said, as bowed her head down as she continued to work on Hinata. It isn't because she doesn't want to help him seeing as he doesn't have any ties to the village meaning that he would be able to actually tell Naruto something about his family.

"SAKURA… PLEASE!" Naruto yelled, as he was trying to plead with the medical kunoichi to help Toujin.

"I can't Naruto… I can only save one of them." Sakura says, "I am sorry, but I choose Hinata…"

"Sakura…" Naruto whined, as tears well up in his eyes as he knows that Sakura is only acting in the best interests of the village.

"I am sorry, Naruto… please forgive me… I really did love your sister." Toujin said, as his eyes closed and his breaths became shallow.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, as the rage was starting to build back up instead of him threatening to cause another transformation, but this time it was halted by pure fatigue as he passed out from a mixture of exhaustion and pain.

"Naruto…" Sakura says, quietly to herself as tears started to threaten to fall from her eyes. However, she doesn't have time to cry when she hears something moving in the bushes and she couldn't even fathom how Rabamaruishi would have survived the explosion, but she was even more surprised when it wasn't him it was…

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled, as he made his way in to the clearing looking for his brother whose clone is long gone now.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not sure if what she was seeing was the real deal or somehow another illusion.


	6. Face off Sakura versus Sasuke!

_A/N: Alright with the end of this chapter is the end of the first major story arc of the story. I know six chapters isn't really that long for a story arc, but at the same time as I was writing them I started to realize that the planned thirteen chapters would have drawn it out too long._

* * *

"Damn it… he's gone." Sasuke thought, as he noticed that Itachi wasn't there any more, but he hasn't noticed anything else… until he hears Sakura say his name. Sasuke looks around the battle seeing that all of the Konoha shinobi have been knocked out for the most part with the only deceased member being that of Might Guy. As he surveyed the battle field his eyes came in contact with Sakura's who just finished healing Hinata who was resting comfortably on the ground.

"Sasuke… is that really you?" Sakura asked, even though she could feel that it was truly him this time the moment that his icy blue eyes met with her.

"Sakura… your still alive?" Sasuke says, "I thought you would have been the first to die."

"Don't do this Sasuke… come back to the village! You, Naruto, and I could be a team again!" Sakura pleaded, not out of the crush she had on him, but because she knew what he was about to do before he did it. Though it still made her skin crawl when she heard the chirping of the Chidori start. Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that it happen quick, but when nothing happened after several moments she opened her eyes to see Sasuke walking towards Naruto's prone body.

"Such a loser… he never learned how to hold anything back." Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face as he drew closer to The Nine Tailed Fox vessel's body. Sakura with out thinking darted away from Hinata building chakra up in her hand which she used to strike the ground opening up a fissure to keep Sasuke away from Naruto.

"Looks like I am going to have to take care of you first…" Sasuke said, coldly as he started to run towards Sakura barely at half speed of what Sakura had seen him use against Gaara in the third part of the Chuunin exams.

"Don't make me hurt you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, as she started to use some head seals…

"Don't make me laugh! Naruto isn't even in my league and you think you are?" Sasuke yelled, right back at her as he activated his Sharingan to see what it is she was planning on doing. The hand seals that she was using caught him off guard that he didn't have time to react as before the Chidori could hit it's mark Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving in her place a pale of wood. Which was vaporized by the Chidori…

"Substitution jutsu…" Sasuke thought, as he started to turn around to look to see where she was now, but the moment that he turned he saw six shuriken coming his way which was barely to pull his sword from it sheath to deflect them.

"That's your problem Sasuke you always thought yourself to be better than us that you never noticed how much either of us improved." Sakura said, which give her location away to Sasuke, but by the time he locked in on it there are several Sakura's standing lined up.

"Clones Sakura…really?" Sasuke said, as he used his Sharingan to find out which one was the real Sakura, but he is caught off guard once again when they are not just clones, but shadow clones! Sasuke cusses Naruto out underneath for teaching Sakura that technique. As the several clones rush at Sasuke… from a different location Sakura throws a shuriken straight at Sasuke's back before running through some hand seals…

"Sakura Shuriken Storm!" Sakura thought, to herself as to not give away her true location while that one shuriken splits in to hundreds! Sasuke was able to quickly dispatch of the shadow clone Sakura's with his sword and when he notices the shuriken headed towards him. He uses his Sharingan and his extreme speed to dodge the majority of them, but grabs quite a few of them and throws them where he believes Sakura is. Sakura doesn't have enough time to move out of the way so she uses her chakra induced super strength to up root a tree to block all of the shuriken and then threw the tree at Sasuke to keep him on the defensive… However, he made quick work of the tree by imbuing his sword with the power of the Chidori to cut it in half!

"Sakura you will never beat me with lame ass jutsu like that or Taijutsu with shadow clones." Sasuke said, as he starts to walk towards where Sakura threw the tree from.

"He's right…" Sakura thought, as she was running out options quickly. Sakura quickly made some more head seals creating a couple normal clones and took off running with them towards Sasuke.

"More clones?" Sasuke thought, as he used his Sharingan to find out two of them were clones, but the third and middle one was the real Sakura. However, he is caught off guard by the sheer amount of chakra that she is building up in her fist for the punch she is going to try to land to such an extent that he doesn't notice that she is building chakra up in her feet increase her speed. When Sakura threw the punch she missed Sasuke just like she thought it would, but he wasn't able to avoid the kick that sent him flying backwards in to a boulder hard. As he hit it he spit up blood before he howled in pain.

"Come back to the village, Sasuke please!" Sakura yelled, as she started to huff with each and every breath as she wasted a lot of chakra on that punch to draw his attention away from her feet.

"Go back to the village? What for? So they can use me as a weapon?" Sasuke said, as he started to feel the drain from the two Chidori attacks and the constant use of the Sharingan that hasn't really helped him that much.

"For your friends and why would you say something like that? The village wouldn't use as a weapon!" Sakura said, as she pulled a kunai knife from her holster to prepare herself just in case Sasuke comes at her again as she watches as he starts to get to his feet wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"The village is weak with out an Uchiha… Sakura look around twelve leaf ninjas were taken out three banished shinobi's and the only reason why their was only one death is because my brother got involved!" Sasuke yelled, as he started to run towards Sakura once again this time swing his sword which she blocked with the kunai she had drawn. However, he was over powering her as she didn't have much strength and she was too low on chakra to use it to help, but it wasn't needed when Sasuke just disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura started to look around to see if he was going to attack from another angle, but he was no where to be found.

"Again I fail…" Sakura thought, as she dropped down to her knees on the verge of crying not because she was still in love with Sasuke, but because she doesn't want to see the Leaf hunting him like he has been hunting his brother to kill him. As her tears started to fall she heard multiple feet hitting the ground in the clearing. She looked up with her tear filled eyes and was surprised to see Temari ordering around several teams of Sand Ninja's most probably all Jounin level.

"What the hell happened here." Temari thought, to herself even though she knows that the details don't matter that much as she was under the orders of Gaara to help Naruto and the others in any way possible while Kankurou looks after her Gennin team a safe distance away. Which right now from the looks of it the only thing that they need help with is some first aid and help transport them back to Konoha.

* * *

The following day back in Konoha Sakura was finishing up her shift at the hospital still a little sore from fighting Sasuke when she notices that she is being followed by someone. Still a little jumpy she spins around ready for a fight, but ends up feeling a little embarrassed when she nearly knocked the head off sixth Hokage… Jiraiya!

"Lord Jiraiya… I am sorry." Sakura said, as she bowed her down in apologize for nearly taking a swing at him.

"It's okay… considering what you have been through." Jiraiya said, as he smirked at the young woman while his eyes roamed from her face down over her body looking at all of her curves.

"What can I do for you per…" Sakura started, to ask Jiraiya and was fixing to call him by one of Naruto's nicknames for him when she caught him scoping out of her body.

"Don't you start that… and how is Naruto doing?" Jiraiya asked, worried about his former pupil who has been doing a lot of growing since the last time they trained together.

"He's resting comfortably, but there is still no indication when he will wake up." Sakura said, as her eyes dropped down to the floor feeling bad that she hasn't been able to do more for the one that has always seemingly been there for her.

"He'll be fine… what about the remains of… Rabamaruishi have they been analyzed yet?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to know about one of the three shinobi's that are responsible for Naruto being in the shape that he is in right now.

"Yes, and despite the fact he learned the advanced form of the Akimichi clan's Human expansion jutsu is not related to any of them." Sakura said, considering that since they got back last night there have been quite a few people wanting to know if Rabamaruishi was a Akimichi and if Misora is a Yamanaka.

"What about Misora? What's her condition?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to get all the information at once so that he will be able to answers everyone's questions at once instead of having to keep bothering Sakura for details at all hours of the day.

"She's stable, but catatonic… but that isn't what you want to know. After doing the test with my unbiased opinion I have concluded that Misora is indeed a Yamanaka." Sakura said, which she knows Ino will take the news hard knowing how close she is with her father, but now that she has a sister she will feel like she doesn't even know the man that raised her.

"Who knew… she was always a little crazy, but for her to be right and finally… Toujin Shiin?" Jiraiya asked, even though this is the one that he wanted to know about the least as it will mean that he will have to talk to the head of the Shiin clan who has taken residence up in Stone Country.

"Surprising he survived Naruto's attack, but he's in a coma with very little brain activity." Sakura said, as her heart was breaking all over for Naruto again as he has a second chance at getting some answers from Toujin, but now only if there was something that she could do to bring him out of the coma.

"Tough kid… but Sakura all things to consider you might want to finish Toujin off." Jiraiya said, and the moment that the last word came out of his mouth he knew that they were going to be taken the wrong way.

"WHY? So he can't tell Naruto what he knows!?" Sakura yelled, losing her cool for the first time since the start of the conversation.

"That's not what I mean… no one deserves to live like that. I was simply saying that it might be better to take mercy on his soul." Jiraiya says, "With Shizune aboard helping in the Land of Waves… you as the assistant medical chief of the hospital have to approve the procedure and even then only you or Shizune can perform it."

"Why only Shizune or… me?" Sakura asked, not knowing where the sixth Hokage was going with this.

"Because… we will to return the body back to his family in Rock Country and only Shizune or you are well versed in poisons to make one that is undetectable." Jiraiya responded, and he knew that asking this young woman to take part in a cover up as to what killed Toujin, but there is no other option.

"You want us to cover it? Why?" Sakura asked, feeling her anger raising once again at the Hokage.

"To prevent a war… since there was an effort to save him, if they detect the poison used to kill him… I hope you see what I mean now." The Sixth Hokage said, putting it bluntly to where there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings about his intentions.

"I do…" Sakura says, "And I won't do it… in fact Lord Jiraiya I want to take a leave from the hospital."

"A leave? For what reason?" Jiraiya asked, wondering what the young woman would need time off to take care of.

"Even though what you said is right… I can't and I won't be apart of it, but that's only part of it. After this last attempt to bring back Sasuke… I am just going through the motions here being no help to anyone." Sakura said, which from her stand point Jiraiya can see where she is coming from even though she should be able to do anything that is asked of her for her village.

"Fine… you have your leave even though I doubt Ino and Hinata will be able to handle the hospital while your gone." Jiraiya said, hoping that putting a little guilt on to her would make her change her mind about taking a leave, but he knew that he couldn't push someone like Sakura in to doing something that she doesn't want to do.

"Thank you, Lord Jiraiya." Sakura said, as she bowed to the Hokage with a slight smirk forming on her face as she was able to get her leave with out having to say the most important reason and that is trying to sort out her feelings for Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi was laying in his bed in the hospital rest as he reads his Icha, Icha Violence book cursing himself for making the mistake that he had made… if it wasn't for Hinata he more than like would have lost his life just like Guy had. Kakashi turns the page to the next one when a knock comes to his door which causes Kakashi to place his index finger in to his book and close it as he tries to get out of bed to answer the door. However, he remembers that he was order to stay in bed and despite his need to prove that he is alright stays in bed.

"Come in…" Kakashi said, his voice a little scratchy which is to be expected considering his injury was to this throat and a miracle that he didn't lose the use of his vocal cords. Rock Lee enters the room and the moment that Kakashi sees the young man his heart aches for him.

"Kakashi-sensei… can I ask you a favor?" Lee asked, trying not to look at the older Jounin in hopes of hiding the fact his eyes are still red and swollen from crying over the death of his sensei.

"Yes… Lee what is it?" Kakashi said, after he cleared his throat hoping that would help clear out of the scratchiness of his voice.

"It pains me to ask you this, but since you were Guy-sensei greatest rival and friend…" Lee said, trying to get to the point of his voice, but the emotions that he is feeling right now spoil over and he starts to cry again.

"Spit it out, Lee visiting hours will be over soon." Kakashi said, not that he really wants to rush the young man, but he doesn't have all by hospital rules.

"Right… Kakashi-sensei, I Rock Lee want you to teach me how to use Ninjutsu!" Lee spit out, and Kakashi couldn't believe his ears.

"What? You want me to teach you Ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked, as his ears were still ringing as why the young man would ask him something like that when he has practically no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"Yes that is correct, Kakashi-sensei." Lee asked, and for the first time look at Kakashi with wide pleading eyes.

"Lee, why would you want to learn Nin or Gen jutsu when you know it will be near impossible? Lee what I am saying is that you shouldn't push yourself your only eighteen years old…" Kakashi says, as he smirks behind his mask. "And you are already a grand master in Taijutsu."

"Thank you Kakashi for your kind words, but I want to learn Ninjutsu so I don't become over confident in my Taijutsu ability like..." Lee says, but he doesn't finish what he is saying as he turns his face away from Kakashi once again. Which Kakashi knew what Lee was about to say he didn't have to finish for the older man to know that he was talking about Might Guy and how is over confidence and ignorance led to his death.

"There is no guarantee that you will be able to learn any Ninjutsu though Lee…" Kakashi said, not wanting to be the one to be the rain on his parade, but someone will have to tell him the truth sooner or later and Kakashi prefers sooner.

"I know, but there was no guarantee that I would've picked up Taijutsu the way that did." Lee says, "Guy-sensei pushed and worked me to the bone on just Taijutsu… never attempting to teach me Nin or Gen jutsu. I promise I will work twice as hard to learn Ninjutsu I promise!"

"Lee…" Kakashi started, "Your hard work and your conviction will help you attempt to learn Ninjutsu, but…"

"But what, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked, turning to face with the white haired Jounin as he awaited his answer.

"I can't over see your training. I am in no condition to do so, but I know someone who is and will work you at least four times harder than Guy or I could ever." Kakashi said, which Lee's response to that makes Kakashi think that he just gave the young man the greatest Christmas present ever as he looks at Kakashi with starry eyes as he welcomes the challenge of training with someone like that.

"Really? Who is it Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked, but he will just have to wait for the answer as Ino came in to the room wearing the traditional hospital garb.

"Sorry Lee, but visiting hours are now over." Ino said, which brought tears to Lee's eyes, but he nodded in understanding.


	7. Guilt or Jealousy? The Emotional Bonds

_A/N: This isn't that great of chapter in my opinion, but it is a transitional chapter more or less... which will be the theme of the next couple of chapters._

* * *

Sakura still can't get over what the Hokage tried to ask her to do no matter how he tries to justify it as a doctor Sakura has a code to go by to do everything in her power to heal or save someone… even if that someone tried to kill her and her friends. Sakura is so frazzled by it that she decides to stop in on the one person she knows that would see her point of the matter even if he isn't awake he could still listen and even though it is past visiting hours are over she can get away with it since she works in the hospital. When she enters Naruto's room he is still unconscious which meant that he wouldn't be able to respond to what she says which surprisingly makes her have some second thoughts about talking to him now even though she knows if he was awake she probably wouldn't have the nerve to say what she wants to say.

"Naruto it's me Sakura…" Sakura said, and just about nearly turned and left after, because Naruto would know her anyway even if he couldn't see her. They have been on the same team since they were just kids he knows her face better than he knows his own. Sakura takes a seat next to Naruto's bed and watches as his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes…

"Naruto maybe I was wrong about what happened between us…" She said, as she bowed her head in shame as she thought about the sexual act that they performed with one another whether they were influenced by something else not with standing.

"Maybe I was wrong to dismiss it so quickly…" She said, keeping her head down to keep from looking at Naruto with the perverted thoughts going on through her head at the moment.

"Naruto I have strong feelings for you…" Sakura says, "I think I maybe…"

"Falling in love with you…" Sakura thought, to keep from saying it out as someone starts to open Naruto's door to his room.

* * *

Ino continues to make her rounds around the hospital checking on the patients that were left in her care after Sakura's shift ended, but her next stop was one that she wasn't looking forward to… Her half sister's room. She knocked on the door to make sure that it was safe to enter even though she knew that she wasn't going to get a reply. Ino finally opens the door to see that everything is way it is suppose to be and turns to leave, but the moment her eyes fall on her catatonic half sibling she enters the room and shut the door behind her…

"You know I never wanted a sister…" Ino snaps, still feeling the pain inside her heart knowing that her mother wasn't the only woman her father loved.

"But now that I know I have one…" Ino says, "I wish I could get to know you better."

"I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but despite how beautiful I am… I am afraid of being alone." Ino says, and for a brief second it looks like Misora's moves. Which brings Ino in closer to check her out more thoroughly, but finds that her condition is unchanged.

* * *

"Hinata! You should be in bed!" Sakura yelled, as she stood up from the seat she had taken.

"Sakura… I thought you went home already?" Hinata said, quietly as going on unnoticed by the both of them that Naruto has started to come too.

"Come on… I'll get a nurse to take you back to your room." Sakura says, as she starts to approach the heiress of the Hyuuga bloodline.

"Thank you Sa… Sakura for saving my life." Hinata says, which for a moment catches Sakura off guard as she freezes.

"Sa…kura? Hi…nata?" Naruto murmured, which drew the attention of both of the female kunoichi as his eyes started to flutter as they try to open.

* * *

A few blocks away in a restaurant owned by the Tenshi clan where Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Neji are sitting around licking their minor injuries from the battle, but mostly their hurt egos. Chouji is the only one eating out of the five of them. Kiba, Neji, and Shino were intent on starring at their food in front of them while Shikamaru is intent on watching a couple of eleven year boys as they run around the restaurant. The one leading in front out of the two of them is holding on to what appears to be a small shield has a scar on his face…

"Meikyou give it back! Come on Scar face!" The boy yelled, as he was chasing after the sandy brunette who was tormenting him.

"You shouldn't have given it to Kouriha." Said an unidentified girl, who was busy reading a book that blocked any attempt at seeing her face. The most noticeable thing about the young girl is that her hair is braided with a kunai knife!

"Ah… Kioiko don't give him any ideas!" Meikyou yelled, as he slide to a stop and handed the shield back to the boy.

"Okay… is it me or does love stink? Kiba asked, out of the blue to where his companions are caught off guard by the sudden emerging of that half statement half question.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru thought, as he didn't want to talk about love he just wanted to sit there and envy the younger generation and their carefree existence.

"What do you mean… Kiba?" Shino asked, just as stoic as ever.

"I am at my wits end… I love someone and she doesn't even see me." Kiba say, deciding to leave out the name of the woman that he is in love with to avoid them trying to help him solve his problem.

"You'd never had a chance with Sakura…" Neji said, after noting how strangely he has attacked when around Sakura since they got back to the village.

"Wow… it's not Sakura… it's…" Kiba says, and he just about to spill the name of the one he loves, but he manages to stop just in time.

"At least when girls look at you they don't judge your looks…" Chouji said, in between whole pieces of pork that he has been stuffing in his mouth.

"Neji… how is TenTen and Shikamaru… Temari was it?" Shino asked, as he adjusted his sunglasses… all he really wanted to do was put the Hyuuga on the spot, but he couldn't let Shikamaru get away with out a scratch.

"There is nothing going on between TenTen and I… it's merely in her head." Neji said, almost taking the same stoic tone that Shino had for a moment as attention to Shikamaru.

"Temari is too troublesome for my liking." Shikamaru said, as he watched as the two boys and the young girl run off to meet Iruka-sensei who appears in the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

"Sa…kura can I get some time along with Na…ruto?" Hinata asked, while she held her hands in front of her waist bowing her hand to the higher ranked Medical ninja.

"No you need to get back to your bed and rest." Sakura said, as she resumed her walk towards Hinata to usher her out of the room.

"Please… just a minute." Hinata asked, as her eyes remained focused on Naruto who was starting to open his eyes even more.

"I am sorry, but I am not going to have your father mad at the hospital if something were to happen to you." Sakura said, trying to reason the girl back to here own room, but Hinata just continues to stand there looking at Naruto.

"Please Sakura…" Naruto asked, as his eyes were finally completely open even though they haven't focused completely yet and he was just going by the voices in his room.

"Naruto?" Sakura says, as she knows that she can't say no to him considering they would all be dead if it wasn't for him.

"Fine, but you both know I am against it. You both need to rest." Sakura snapped, as she shook her head leaving the room. She was about to ask the closest nurse to keep an eye on Hinata and Naruto, but she turns around to look back in to see Naruto holding on to Hinata's hand in a tender fashion. At that moment Sakura felt something, but she isn't quite sure if it guilt over pushing Naruto away or jealousy towards Hinata.

* * *

TenTen is standing on the Ninja Academy's target range looking out over the target's that she's always hit with deadly accuracy, but this time the targets are bare. TenTen's throwing weapons litter the ground and nearby trees having missed their marks terribly. For a member of Konoha's elite assassin clan this time of a failure would be unbearable normally, but TenTen is suffering far greater failures in her eyes. She raises her hand up to throw the final shuriken she has in her hand, but her hand is utterly unsteady as it shakes. Her vision cloudy be the tears that have not stopped for days…

"You'll never hit your mark like that." A voice said, that startled TenTen as she threw the shuriken. The weapon this time managed to hit the target, but still far away from the bulls-eye that she is accustomed to.

"What are you doing here?" TenTen questioned, as she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes as she turned to look at the intruding Sand Ninja… Temari.

"You and your team went through a lot today and I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do." Temari said, as she hopped down from the tree branch that she was sitting on.

"You have no idea what my teammates and I went through." TenTen snapped, back at Temari knowing full well that she more than like could relate to losing someone considering it wasn't long ago that her father the Kazekage before Gaara was found murder possibly by either Orochimaru or Kabuto. However, she doubts she would understand about watching her teammates go so through so much and not be able to do anything with her weapons.

"Your right… I don't know." Temari said, even though she knew she was lying as she heard the details of the battle from Sakura as she gave the report to the Hokage before submitting her own report to be kept on file not only with in the Leaf Village, but also back in the Sand Village.

"Then if you wouldn't mind… please leave." TenTen asked, but the Sand Jounin didn't make a move towards leaving.

"Just because I don't know what you went through…" Temari says, "doesn't mean there isn't something else we can talk about like the boys."

"Why would I want to talk to you about that?" TenTen snapped, again this time out the attempt to pry in to private affairs.

"It's what girls talk about… besides I thought you would to talk to someone about Neji Hyuuga." Temari said, sarcastically as she isn't one hundred percent about TenTen's affections towards Neji, but based off by the way she talks about him and the way that she looks at him it's nearly concrete about the way she feels.

"How… how did you know…" TenTen stammered, as she couldn't believe that someone could see that she liked Neji.

"Call it a hunch." Temari said, with a smirk on her face as looked at TenTen.

"Well then what about you and Shikamaru? The two of you hang out a lot together." TenTen asked, as she glared at the sand ninja wondering what she was going to say.

"We're just friends." Temari said, but her smirk only got bigger which suggested that she would like to be more than just friends.


	8. Hand in Hand Pain and Love!

_A/N: Alrighty here is the newest chapter, once again it is another transitional chapters, but I feel that this one turned out better than the last, because it focused more on the two main characters at the moment. Anyways please review as the next big arc is about to begin and you don't want to miss it._

* * *

Kurenai along with her new born son Atsushi in her arms as she made her way to Kakashi's room knowing that it must be killing him inside not able to visit the two people that mean the most to him. Kurenai is just about to enter the Copy ninja's room when a nurse walks over to her.

"Lady Kurenai?" The nurse asked, a little surprised to see the on leave kunoichi in the hospital.

"Yes?" Kurenai said, as she turned her head to look at the nurse.

"How are you and little Atsushi doing?" The nurse asked, as she looked at the young child in the Genjutsu user's arms.

"We're both fine." Kurenai said, before she once again tried to enter Kakashi's room.

"You know I am sorry that Atsushi's father won't be able to see him grow up." The nurse says, which she regrets doing when Kurenai shoots her an evil look bring up Atsushi's father. However, Kurenai's facial features soften after she realizes the nurse meant no harm bring up Asuma Sarutobi… Atsushi's deceased father.

"Even though he isn't with us… he is still watching over the two of us." Kurenai said, with a smile even if she doesn't know if there is true or not, but one could only hope. Kurenai is about to attempt to walk in to Kakashi's room once again, but stops as if she senses that the nurse is about to say something else.

"Lord Kakashi isn't in there." The nurse said, with baited breath as she wasn't sure how the kunoichi was going to take that little bit of news.

"Where is he? I though his injury was severe?" Kurenai questioned, as she narrowed her eyes in to a glare wondering what was going on at the hospital now a days.

"They were, but acting Medical Chief Yamanaka gave him permission to leave this morning to visit someone, but that he had to be back before noon." The nurse said, as she was hoping that would be more than enough to calm down the kunoichi mother.

"Acting Medical Chief Yamanaka? Where's Sakura Haruno?" Kurenai questioned, wondering where the co-medical chief of the hospital was and what she would have to say about Ino's little decision.

"Well… from what the Lord Hokage said, she was taking personal leave for a while and we are to report to Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga once she is well enough." The nurse said, as she was hoping once again that answer would be enough to please the woman.

"Things must have been worse than what I've heard…" Kurenai said, as she bit her bottom lip as she stood there wondering what not only Sakura went through, but the former members of her ninja cell as well.

* * *

  
Ever since she left the hospital Sakura has been walking around Konoha aimlessly for hours to the point that she didn't hear or see Rock Lee at the main gate of the village where he was waiting for his new sensei to show up. Her mind was just focused on one thing and one thing alone and that was to get down to the bottom of what is going on with her feelings towards Naruto. One minute she is pushing him away like she has always done in the past, but then a moment later she is about to confess to his unconscious self that she might be falling in love with him… there had to be something wrong with that picture, because stuff like that doesn't normally happen does it?

Sakura is so deep in thought that she doesn't even notice that the sky is really starting to get darker as if it is about to rain or the fact that she is getting closer to the Hero's monument. However, when the memorial stone starts to come in to her focus she is snapped out of her thoughts by the image of Kakashi down on his knees with his head bowed and hands clasped together praying to the monument. Even though she is officially on leave from her duties at the hospital she decides that it is good idea to give her former sensei a lecture about taking better care of himself considering that he is in no condition to be outside at the moment.

* * *

  
Naruto and Hinata hadn't moved much since Sakura left and hadn't said anything to one another… the only thing that has really changed is the fact that the both of them were blushing bright pink like cherry blossoms. The nurse that Sakura had placed in charge of seeing Hinata back to her room was about to interrupt the tender moment when in a poof of smoke Iruka Umino appeared startling everyone.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto said, after he managed to recover from the initial shock of Iruka's arrival.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Iruka said, as he focused on Naruto as if he didn't see Hinata standing right next to him.

"I've been better… believe it!" Naruto said, with his boyish smirk wide on his face as he extended his right arm out towards his former teacher with the peace sign.

"I… Iruka sensei how are you?" Hinata asked, as if she was hoping to finally be noticed by her former teacher as well.

"Oh Hinata…" Iruka says, "You're here that makes my job easier."

"Your job?" Hinata asked, a little frightened to know what was going on and whether or not her father has read the report of what happened.

"What's going on, Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked, as he narrowed his eyes slightly as if he was trying to read the older man's body language.

"I was sent here to deliver a message to the both of you." Iruka said, as he closed both his eyes as he smirked knowing that he probably had the both of them worried that he was sent there to kill them or something.

"What kind of message?" Naruto asked, as he forced himself up to a sitting position despite how much pain that he was still in considering that the Nine Tailed Fox isn't healing him as fast as it use to.

"The Hokage would like the two of you to report to his chamber as soon as the both of you can." Iruka said, as he bowed his head to Naruto and Hinata, because despite the fact they are younger than him they have more than surpassed him terms of being a shinobi.

"Did the Pervy Kage say what he wanted?" Naruto asked, as his eyes caught a glimpse of Hinata who looked as if she seconded that question.

"Is it about what Gai sensei said about Naruto and I?" Hinata thought, to herself as she pushed her two index fingers together like she always does when she is nervous about something.

"He… actually come to think of it he didn't." Iruka said, as a puzzled look came across his face.

"Well then…" Naruto says, with a smirk on his face. "No point in waiting then."

"Naruto get back into bed!" Iruka yelled, as he watched as Naruto climbed out of the bed even despite the fact that he shouldn't be moving right now.

"Na… Naruto we both need to be in bed… we shouldn't be up moving around." Hinata said, trying to reason with Naruto, but that reasoning was falling on deaf ears considering the fact that Hinata against Sakura's orders was up out of bed to visit him.

"Can't do it… Pervy Kage wants to see me… he'll see me." Naruto said, as he started to take baby steps towards the door.

"ARGH! Naruto!" Iruka yelled, as his face was turning a violet shade of red as he knew that there was nothing that he would be able to do to make Naruto listen to him. It also didn't help matters that he also had to get back to his latest pain in the asses at the academy.

* * *

  
Sakura moved slowly and as quietly as possible to get closer to Kakashi as the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt this sacred moment for her former sensei. However, her movement didn't go noticed by the older Jounin as he smelled her coming towards him as the smell of Konoha's hospital radiated off her like a perfume.

"Sakura… don't worry I am headed back to the hospital." Kakashi said, as he started to get up off his knees, but as he does one of the names on the memorial stone catches Sakura's attention and reminds her of something that was said on during the battle with Toujin, Misora, and Rabamaruishi making her completely forget about the lecture she was going to give the older man.

"Kakashi sensei… can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, as she said down at the name Obito Uchiha on the memorial.

"A question? Sure…" Kakashi replied, even though he was a little bit leery as to where this was going as he was expecting the medical Kunoichi to lecture him right off the bat.

"The massacre of the Uchiha clan… there isn't much known about it except for the villagers old enough to remember it." Sakura said, beating around the bush as if she doesn't really know how to come out with the question she has to ask him.

"I suppose, but what does that have to do with what you want to ask me?" Kakashi asked, even though he can sort of know where this going considering Itachi's involvement in the battle.

"Who was the girl… the one that was murder in the massacre that wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked, finally getting enough courage up to ask the question. For a moment Kakashi just stood there blinking his eye at Sakura trying to figure out how she found out about that detail when it was kept off the official reports as it started to rain.

"AH…" Kakashi sighed, as he turned his head upward to look up in to the sky closing his eye to let the rain water wash over his face.

"Kakashi sensei? Are you going to answer my question?" Sakura asked, not trying to sound impatient, but at the same time wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery of the night Sasuke's family was murdered by Itachi under the control of Misora Yamanaka.

"It helps me forget…" Kakashi said, as he continued to look up in to the sky with his eye closed as the rain continued to pelt at his face and the metal of his head band.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, as she was confused by what his former sensei said as it has nothing to do with her question.

"It helps me forget the memories that I treasure the most…" Kakashi said, again cryptically to where Sakura can figure out what the meaning of the words are.

"What Kakashi sensei? Your not making sense." Sakura said, hoping that would finally get the older Jounin to explain what he means.

"The rain is numbing… it helps me forget the memories that I treasure the most and cause me the greatest pain." Kakashi said, as he finally turns his back down letting the rain water that was building up in his hair rush down over his face.

* * *

  
It had taken Naruto and Hinata longer than he expected it to take them to make it to the Pervy Kage's chamber office only to find out that he was there.

"Where do you think he went?" Hinata asked, as even though she has heard Naruto call Jiraiya the Pervy Sage as well as Kage on several occasions she has never really understood what he meant by it.

"He's probably off peeping…" Naruto thought, to himself as she didn't want to come out and say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well?" Hinata asked, as she clutched at her jacket as if she was trying to keep her heart with in her chest at this very moment.

"He's probably off training…" Naruto said, putting a new meaning on the word training.

"Then we should go back to the hospital." Hinata said, knowing that is the best option they have at the moment as they obviously can't go looking all over for the Hokage in the rain.

"Ok…" Naruto said, as he was about to agree with Hinata, but his eyes caught a note on Jiraiya's desk telling them to meet him at the spot where Naruto learned how to do the summoning jutsu.

"What's that?" Hinata asked, as she looked at Naruto as he held the note in his hand.

"Where we will find Pervy Kage." Naruto says, as he grabs Hinata by the hand starting to pull her along behind him to where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, as they zipped by several people who looked at them in complete shock seeing them up and moving, but even more so seeing them together "holding" hands.

"The place where I learned I had strength inside of me to beat Neji in the Chuunin exams…" Naruto said, as other than Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, the Sannin, and Kabuto no one has really seen him bust out the Summoning Jutsu as the Rasengan and Rasen Shuriken have always been enough to win battles for him.

"There he is!" Hinata said, as Jiraiya's form started to appear in front of them as he was sitting on the ground smoking his pipe all the while beautiful young women were around him picking apples from nearby trees that he was seemingly ignoring for the time being. As if something serious was taking up all of his attention at the moment…

"Hey! HEY PERVY KAGE!" Naruto yelled, as he grinned ear from ear as his and Hinata's run came to an end right in front of the current Hokage. Jiraiya looks up at the both of them not moving in slowly getting soaked Hokage's robe.

"Naruto, Hinata… it's nice to see you." Jiraiya said, which caught Naruto a little bit off guard as he would have sworn Jiraiya was going to scold him for using his nickname like he has always.

"Lord Jiraiya." Hinata said, as she bowed her head to leader of the village.

"What's up, Pervy Kage?" Naruto asked, as he didn't show his former mentor any respect.

"I asked you both to come see me, because there are a few things I wanted to talk about with you two." Jiraiya says, "Like what Might Guy said…"

"What about it?" Naruto asked, wondering why something as innocent as that would be a big deal.

"My… my…" Hinata said, having problem finding her words while her face went to a death shade of pale.

"Hinata I know your father will not approve of your feelings for Naruto." Jiraiya said, as Hinata nodded confirming what he already knew from the history of the Hyuuga clan.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked, as he was completely lost in the matter, because he didn't see why Hinata's feelings for him would be a problem for the Hyuuga clan.

"Do not worry about your father… I have had the report sealed in my chamber." Jiraiya said, which brought some of Hinata's color back, but the look on her face was still racked with worry about the report.

"But my father will insist on seeing it." Hinata said, knowing that her father would want to know how well Neji did in the battle and to see whether or not she was useful or not during the battle.

"Don't worry about it… a duplicate report was made for him to read…" Jiraiya says, "With Guy's outburst omitted from it."

"Why does the village keep so many secrets?" Naruto thought, to himself about how the village over the course of the time he has became a shinobi have had several "secrets" revealed.

"Now… Naruto take your shirt off!" Jiraiya said, with the tone of his voice being that of an order which caused Hinata to blush incessantly nearly passing out.

"What? WHY?" Naruto questioned, as he clutched a fist together wondering what it was that the Pervy Kage had in mind when the glimpse of Hinata gave him a plausible idea. Which led to his own nose to bleed slightly.

"Take it off Naruto… I want to check the Nine Tails seal." Jiraiya said, which made Naruto feel like a fool for slipping in to perverted thoughts of his own.

"No funny stuff Pervy Kage." Naruto said, before he took off his shirt. Which the moment that Naruto's muscular chest was exposed Hinata passed out. Jiraiya was shocked to see the seal mark already showing on Naruto's stomach with out calling any of his chakra, but more disturbing was the fact that the seal wasn't dark as it once was. Jiraiya rubbed his hand over Naruto's seal which only deepened his shock…

"Just as I feared." Jiraiya said, as he pulled he hand back away from Naruto's stomach.


	9. The Seal Weakens! Kakashi's Pain!

"Naruto do you remember when Tsunade made you promise not to use the Fox's chakra any more?" Jiraiya asked, as he stood back up straight while Naruto and Hinata both looked at him blankly as if they were wondering where that came from all of the sudden.

"Vaguely…" Naruto lied, because he remembered… how could he forget a promise of a life-time to Granny Tsunade.

"Well you better remember it." Jiraiya says, "The Fox's chakra is nearly merged with your own and the seal is weakening."

"Is… Isn't that good thing?" Hinata asked, still not too sure of what is going on at the moment.

"Yeah Pervy Kage won't that mean that I would be able to stay in control more if I go nine tails on someone?" Naruto asked, because logically that it would make sense to someone.

"Normally it would, but the more merged the chakra becomes… the more desperate the Fox will be break out." Jiraiya says, "Naruto I'm sure you have waken up feeling like the Fox has been trying taking over you."

"How did you know that…" Naruto asked, in complete shock that the only surviving Sannin member could know something like that when he hasn't told anyone about it.

"Na… Naruto what's he talking about?" Hinata asked, continuing to get more lost in the conversation than she was to begin with.

"It was a hunch." Jiraiya says, "Anyways back to the topic at hand… Naruto now promise me along with Tsunade to never use the Fox's chakra again."

"Again… why Pervy Kage? I know about the whole healing thing, but that's seem to have stopped happening." Naruto asked, perplexed at why Jiraiya was making such a big thing about this.

"Because Naruto… the weaker the Fox gets the more he will take control of you in hopes of breaking free to keep itself from dying within you." Jiraiya says, "Not only is there a greater chance he will break free due to the weakening seal, but there is a greater chance that during your rage you will attack the people closest to you like Hinata, Kakashi, or even Sakura."

"WHAA! Why didn't you just say so?" Naruto yelled, as he didn't realize the seriousness of the matter until just now.

"Umm… Lord Jiraiya couldn't you place another seal on Naruto?" Hinata asked, as she thought she solved the problem in one fell swoop.

"I wish it was that simple." Jiraiya said, as he cast his glaze down away from the two Jounin as he doesn't have the heart to tell them the truth.

"It sounds simple enough to me Pervy Kage." Naruto says, as he strikes a pose as to say he is all for another seal being placed on to his body.

"True, but…" Jiraiya pauses for a moment as he really doesn't want to refresh Naruto's memory on this matter or reveal to Hinata. "Only two… maybe three shinobi possess enough chakra to perform the sealing jutsu of this caliber and even then it requires more than just chakra."

"Well who are they so we can go ask them?" Naruto demanded to know so that he wouldn't have to worry about the lives of his comrades when they are in battle situations.

"Naruto… the two that know the jutsu and have done… dead, because of this jutsu." Jiraiya says, "Sarutobi - The Third Hokage and your father The Fourth Hokage…"

"Naruto's father is The Fourth Hokage? Would her father really have a problem against her relationship with the heir of the Fourth Hokage's legacy?" Hinata thought before she started to blush wildly again at the though her father actually approving of someone like Naruto after all.

"Naruto… this jutsu costs the caster their life. You can't ask anyone you to give up something so precious." Jiraiya says, which it breaks his heart to have to say it. However, he knew that Naruto needed to hear it for his own good.

"Besides… the only other person even remotely close to being able to perform that sealing jutsu is… you, Naruto." Jiraiya thought, as he knew he couldn't reveal that little bit of information to Naruto. As he knew that his pupil would try to the use the jutsu just to make sure that his friends and loved ones were completely safe from the Nine Tails fox.

"Your right… Pervy Kage." Naruto said, sounding defeated as to how he is going to protect everyone closest to him with out having to leave the Village forever leaving everyone behind.

"Listen to me, Naruto. All you have to do is control your rage and it shouldn't be a problem." Jiraiya says, "Besides each time you use the Fox's chakra you not just putting the people around you in danger… your putting yourself in danger as well."

"Putting myself in danger?" Naruto asks, "I know I risk losing complete control to the Nine Tails and setting it free."

"Not just that… each jutsu that the Nine tails uses while in control of drains some of your life force away to make up for it's lack of chakra… in other words Naruto each jutsu the Nine Tails uses is slowly killing you!" Jiraiya said, which sent a shock through both Naruto and Hinata as they just stand there looking mortified.

"WHAA! It's killing me!" Naruto yelled, now wishing that was a way to unseal the fox to free it from his body, but sadly the one why to unseal him was an Akatsuki jutsu which also spelt the death of the vessel once the demon was removed.

"Naruto dying?" Hinata's heart was breaking just at the thought of Naruto slowly dying right in front of her very eyes with their being nothing that she can do to help him.

"One final question… have you two… had sexual intercourse?" Jiraiya asked, right out of left field leaving Hinata and Naruto both standing perfectly still until they fell down to the ground twitching involuntarily as both of their noses become a little bloody at the thought.

* * *

  
"Kakashi sensei… please explain what you mean." Sakura asked, hoping to understand what her former teacher was saying as the rain started to fall harder from the darkened sky.

"Obito Uchiha… before his final mission you wouldn't call him and myself friends." Kakashi said, not really saying anything that would help to ease Sakura's confusion.

"What's that have to do with the girl that was kill in the Uchiha compound that wasn't part of the bloodline?" Sakura asked, praying the Kakashi would give her a straight answer this time around.

"Trust me… it has everything to do with that." Kakashi says, "It was our final mission that Obito and I finally bonded together as teammates… and who knows we might have been friends afterwards if he didn't sacrifice his life to save mine."

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura was flabbergasted by the fact that not only was Kakashi sensei finally answering her question, but he was finally opening up about his past. Sakura has always felt a little jilted by Kakashi as well as Naruto and Sasuke as he never opened up about himself to his squad. Which made them jealous of the teams as it seems they knew more about their trainers than they knew about Kakashi.

"On that day Obito opened my eyes in more ways than one." Kakashi said, and he couldn't help but smirk behind his mask as he knew that Sakura wasn't going understand what he meant by that. At least not until he tells her what he means.

"COME ON! SKIP TO WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" Sakura thought, to herself knowing that it wouldn't do any good to keep pushing the older jounin as it was quite possible that she would make him calm up again.

"I was injured… blinded in my left eye." Kakashi said, and he knew he didn't have to continue one, because he knew that Sakura would know what he was getting at now.

"Your left eye? But that's the eye you have the Sharingan in…" Sakura said, but she didn't finish what she was saying as she realized at what Kakashi was eluding to, but from the looks of it he was going to continue on with the story anyways…

"With his dying breathes he asked Rin… our medical jutsu specialist to transplant his left eye in to me. Through his actions he not only gave me the Sharingan…" Kakashi says, "but something more."

"Something more?" Sakura asked, confused as to what else a dying young boy could give her sensei.

* * *

  
"Will you ever be normal again?" Ino thought, to her self as she stared at her half sister while she finished changing the bed linens on the bed.

"Medical Chief Yamanaka…" A nurse knocked on the door as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Ino said, as she turned her attention away from the half sister she has never really gotten to know.

"Your friend, Chouji Akimichi…" The nurse blushed for a second as she wasn't sure if she should tell Ino the rest.

"Chouji? Is something wrong with him?" Ino asked, as her thoughts quickly started to race that maybe just maybe that where some internal injures that were missed.

"Nothing serious… he is just asking for you." The nurse said, as she knew that she didn't want to tell the acting Medical Chief that Chouji was refusing to see anyone, but her for a simple case of heart burn.

"Heart burn… isn't it?" Ino said, which sent the young nurse falling to the ground in shock that she knew what was going on. However, if anyone was to know Chouji better than anyone else would have to be one his former teammates.

"Yes… yes that's why he's asking for you." The nurse said, as she started to pull herself up from the floor.

"Alright…" Ino says, "Keep an eye on her please and if there is a change come get me right away."

"Right." The young nurse said, as Ino just shook her head as she exited the room wondering if Chouji would ever learn about eating the way that does.

* * *

  
After watching Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru leave helping Chouji get to the hospital for another bad case of heart burn that left just Neji and Shikamaru sitting at the table they had at the Tenshi restaurant. Shikamaru takes a sip of his tea while Neji is just sitting there staring at the table in front of him. Neji is recounting all the moves that he had made against Rabamaruishi and how they all failed.

"You know… Temari is way too bothersome for me." Shikamaru says, hoping that he would spark the conversation back up with the ANBU member in training.

"That's nice, but if you wouldn't mind I'm trying to think." Neji snapped, at Shikamaru for breaking his train of thought.

"Ino however, I am worried about her." Shikamaru says, as if he didn't hear what Neji just said.

"Shikamaru… I could careless about that worthless woman." Neji snapped, hoping that would finally get it through to Shikamaru he didn't want to have this conversation with anyone. However, Shikamaru took offense to Neji calling Ino worthless and stood up from the table in an uncharacteristic way.

"So she's got men on her mind, but that doesn't make her worthless." Shikamaru yelled, getting the attention of the few patrons that are in the restaurant. Not so much because someone is shouting, because that is a common occurrence, but it's the fact that it is Shikamaru Nara that's doing the yelling.

"You're making a spectacle of yourself." Neji says, "And yes it does."

"How can you say something thing like that?" Shikamaru asked, as he sat back down as he started to get a head ache over the whole situation and thinking about how it is all turning in to one big drag now that the others are gone.

"Love makes people weak." Neji curtly says as he turns to the lazy shinobi.

"That's not true…" Shikamaru says, as he tries to think of at least one ninja in love who has done a great feat that could not be disputed by Neji.

"Yes it does. Love makes women weak when they are looking for it, but makes them weaker when they have it." Neji says, "As they lay back and wait for their lover to save them."

"What a drag… but what about men? There are some like the Fourth Hokage who have been great shinobi." Shikamaru said, knowing that there was no way that dispute the fact that he is and was one of the greatest Leaf ninjas of all time the way that he saved the village from the Nine Tails Fox.

"Even the Fourth Hokage was weakened by love." Neji says, with a smirk as he knew that Shikamaru didn't want to hear him say that. "In the battle sense he was perfect, but he was weak in mind. He threw away his life to save the woman he loved."

"There is nothing wrong in protecting the woman you love." Shikamaru says, but Neji just chuckles at the notion.

"Why throw away your life for a woman's love when you don't know if she will be faithful to you?" Neji said, as he stood up from the table. He cast his glaze down at Shikamaru as he put his portion money down to pay for the bill. "That's why love is beneath me."


	10. Dont Grow Bitter Kakashi My Love!

_A/N: Okay I realized that I didn't do this with the last chapter and for that my bad. Any ways we are still with in the transitional period, but don't worry the next big arc (as far as fighting and battling) is about to beginning I promise. I just really want to get great through relationship ship with the main romance of the story first. Speaking of the main relationship of the story I am sorry exluding Naruto from this chapter (you'll see what I mean), but after writing a major flash back for this character I didn't want to over shadow it considering this was Kakashi's chapter. Also I want to think everyone that has read my story as it is quickly becoming one of my more popular stories I have written despite the lack of reviews. Even though I'd like to see some more reviews... it's all good. Alrighty enough of that... enjoy._

* * *

Lee was pacing around by the front gate of the Village as he awaits for his new sensei to show up to met him for the first time. So understandably Lee was getting a little impatient to see who his trainer would be and it wasn't helping anything that he was four hours early for the meeting. The only time he thought about doing something else before the meeting was when Sakura walked past him looking troubled about something. However, she didn't hear him or for that matter he decided to leave well enough alone, because it was obvious that she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"Come on… I want to start to my training." Lee thought, to himself as he started pace a little bit faster than he was before. It was just then he was brought to a stop when a wooden stick pierced the ground in front of him.

"So you're the one Kakashi asked me to train." Anko said, more to herself than to Lee before she ate a dumpling off the another stick that she was holding on to.

"Yes, I Rock Lee am the one that Kakashi spoke of." Lee said, as he stood rigidly straight while saluting the approaching more experienced Jounin.

"It's going to be hard, but even with your lack ability in using chakra I thought I can teach you a few jutsu." Anko said, almost a little uncharacteristic of herself as if it was during the Chuunin Exams nearly six years ago she would have told the young man he didn't have a chance in hell of ever using anything other Taijutsu. However, there seems to be something different about the young Taijutsu now since the Fifth Hokage performed that surgery on him.

"Thank Anko-sensei." Lee said, as he bowed his head to his new trainer for the first time.

"Ehehe… it's going to take a while to get use to hearing that." Anko says, "But Lee there is one condition to this training that I need you to understand."

"What is it Anko-sensei? That I not die like the Forest of Death?" Lee said, as he remember Anko's final words before the start of the second part of the Chuunin Exam nearly six years ago.

"No that's not it… my condition that you have to accept before I even start your training is… you have to change your appearance." Anko said, as she pointed at the young man's hair and clothes.

"Change my appearance, but why Anko-sensei?" Lee questioned, with big saucer like eyes as if he was pleading with the older woman to let him keep the clothes that remind him so much of his fallen sensei Might Guy.

"It's simple… I will not have you remind me of Guy while I am training you." Anko says, "Besides I know you want to pay homage and show respect to him for what he did for you, but Lee it's time you to be… you."

"If that it is what it takes to have you train me Anko-sensei… I accept that condition." Lee said, as he clinched his right fist in the air while his eyes showed the flames of youth burning brightly with in him.

"Alright then… you have ten minutes to go change before we leave the village to start your training." Anko said, barely finishing it before Lee disappeared to go change his clothes. Anko just stood there with a smirk on her face as she thought about all the enjoyment she was about to have working Lee to the bone to help him achieve his new dream of learning Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

* * *

  
"Right, something more." Kakashi said, as he reached up with his right hand to run it through his now soaked hair. "I cut myself off from all emotions like shinobi were suppose to, but after receiving the Sharingan from Obito that changed."

"How did receiving the Sharingan change something like that?" Sakura asked, even as a medical ninja she couldn't see anything about a routine transplant that would cause a change in a person's personality the way that Kakashi is speaking about.

"It's hard to explain, but it was like Rin transplanted some of Obito's personality in to me." Kakashi went on to said which helped the young Kunoichi understand what he is trying to say a little more, but she still couldn't see what it had to do with Itachi's mass murdering of the Uchiha clan under the control of Misora Yamanaka.

"Kakashi-sensei, but…" Sakura went to ask what it had to do with the Uchiha murders, but she stopped when she felt the older Jounin place a hand on her shoulder.

"It has everything to do with it… just be patient." Kakashi says, as it looks like a tear is about to fall from his right eye, but it's hard to tell if it is really a tear or just a rain drop.

"Right…" Sakura said, as she bowed her head and awaited the rest of her sensei's story.

"I started to feel the emotions that I had cut out of my life and fell in love with Rin." Kakashi says, "After losing Obito we paid our respect to him in different ways. I come here for hours, but Rin she visited with Obito's parents to pay her respect."

Kakashi started to recount the events of the day that tore his whole world apart for the second time…

- Flash Black -

People stopped and stared at Kakashi as he walked through the streets of Konoha in a way that they never thought that they would. The Copy ninja and one of the only two members of Team Namikaze that were still among the living, because he actually looked nervous about something. He was approached the Tenshi's restaurant where a young woman was standing holding a small baby in her arms.

"Hello Kakashi." The woman said, with her a smile on her face as the small child started to play with her hair.

"Greetings… Rukia is that young Kouriha?" Kakashi asked, as he put his index finger out for the young child to grab a hold to where he doesn't pull on the woman's hair.

"Yes it is and you know Kakashi some day my son is going to be a great shinobi like you." Rukia said, as her smile widened.

"You don't want him to be like me." Kakashi thought, to himself as he didn't want to upset Rukia Tenshi the great grand daughter of the founder of the Tenshi restaurant. Instead he just started to look around wondering where Rin was knowing that neither of them could deny being late to things they are suppose to be at, but the two of them always arrived at the same time when they have dinner with one another.

"Where's Rin? Are the two of you fighting or something?" Rukia asked, wondering what was going on between the couple that always seems to show up at the same time like clock work.

"She must have been delayed with a medical emergency." Kakashi said, knowing that Rin would stop to help anyone that needs medical attention especially anyone in the Uchiha family as a way of making up for not being able to do anything to save Obito.

"Hey Kakashi!" Guy yelled, at the Copy Ninja while walking up to him on his left side. Kakashi turned his head to look at Guy, but his attention soon turned to Asuma who was coming up on his right side.

"Guy? Asuma? What's going on?" Kakashi asked, as he started to back away from Rukia and Kouriha to make sure that the baby didn't get hurt in what ever was about to happen between the three of them. However, as he was backing up that is when he noticed Iruka coming up from behind him.

"We just thought we'd join you on your day off." Iruka said, as he started to scratch his head nervously.

"No… there is something more than just that going on." Kakashi said, as he started to reach in to his weapons pouch for something.

"Kakashi… calm down we're all friends here." Asuma said, before he took a puff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nose.

"MAMA! MAMA! There's ANBU black ops forming at the front gate of the Uchiha compound!" A young boy yelled, as he came running up to Rukia holding a ball in his hands. Knowing that their cover is now blown the three men try grab Kakashi, but end up holding a wooden pale.

"KA-KASHI! You have to come with us!" Guy yelled, but it become quickly apparent that wasn't in Kakashi's plans as he threw a smoke bomb in between the three men to temporarily blind them so they can't see what way he is going to follow him.

"Rin… please be okay!" Kakashi thought, as he quickly made his way to the Uchiha compound by the way of the roof tops knowing that it would be harder to spot him that way. Just as he got to the front gate sure enough like the boy said there was a team of twelve ANBU black ops member preparing to go in to the compound, but now they were joined by The Third Hokage as well.

"Look it's Kakashi!" One of the ANBU members said, as he jumped from the last roof top down on to the top of the closed gate of the compound. The ANBU members try to grab their comrade in order to stop him from entering the compound alone, but they barely miss him.

"Leave him be." The Third Hokage says, "Remember your job is to check for possible survivors and the one's responsible."

The ANBU members nodded their head and then disappeared in to the compound right behind Kakashi, but breaking off to head in different directions while the Third Hokage took a puff of his pipe.

"RIN!" Kakashi yelled, when he finally saw her floating in the river with several of her body parts burnt badly. Kakashi dove in to the air and quickly pulled her out of the water.

"Kakashi…" Rin said, barely able to talk as the one that she loved laid her down on to ground.

"Don't try to Rin just let me try to heal you." Kakashi said, as he started to call upon the times he's tried to copy Rin's medical jutsu despite the fact he doesn't know how effective they will be. Kakashi hands are just starting to flicker with green healing chakra of the healing jutsu when Rin grabs his head breaking his concentration on the jutsu.

"It's too late for that… I'm a medical ninja Kakashi I know how bad my injures are." Rin says, "Just let me see your face one last time."

"Rin no your going to make it." Kakashi said, trying to deny that Rin knows what she is talking about on this matter.

"Please Kakashi…" Rin said, as she reached up and pulled down his mask exposing a face she never understood why he hid it from everyone. He has a flawlessly handsome face which Rin regrets not getting to see it more that what she did.

"Let me help you… I can't…" Kakashi started to say, but he didn't get to finish it as Rin interrupted him with what would be their final kiss.

"Don't grow bitter… I will always love you, Kakashi my love." Rin thought, to herself a little disappointed that Kakashi would never hear those words, but she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight as if he was trying to hold her life with in her… it didn't work as it wasn't long before Rin passed away in his arms. When Kakashi left his head up to up in to the night sky tears were streaming down from his eyes to the point that his head band was soaked by them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi let out a primal scream over the death of his teammate, lover, and closest friend.

- Present -

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said, as now she understood whole heartedly why Kakashi said that the Obito's final mission with him was connected to everything which she didn't expect.

"Sakura… if it wouldn't be too much trouble can you help me back to the hospital?" Kakashi asked, the young medical ninja as he suddenly started to feel physically and emotionally drained after retelling that story. Sakura just nodded her head and began to help her teacher make the walk back.


	11. Eerie Similiarities! Tell Him Sakura!

_A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer to get to the next arc faster, but things didn't work out that way. I am posting it now, because I have had this done for a while now just haven't had the time to post it and figure this little bit now and probably another chapter hopefully by Sunday night will make up for the delay._

* * *

"We haven't had… sexual intercourse." Naruto said, as he pulled himself back up to his feet wiping the small tickle of blood from his nose.

"EH? You haven't?" Jiraiya said, sounding disappointed in his student. "Why haven't you knuckle head is she not hot enough for you?"

"Na… Naruto and I haven't had the chan… um I mean Naruto just found out about by feelings from Guy-sensei." Hinata muttered, while nervously pushing her index fingers together while she sits on the ground wondering what her first time with Naruto will be like.

"Pervy Kage I really don't see what that has to do with anything!" Naruto yelled, as he crossed his arms and looked as he brood over the whole turn in the conversation.

"Well it's just that Nine Tails seemed more passive this time." Jiraiya said, as his rubbed the thumb of his left hand over his right palm.

"What does that mean?" Naruto said, not understanding why the Pervy Kage would say something like that to him.

"Well I am not expect, but I would have to say that it would seem like you and him both got aroused and well um… you know." Jiraiya said, his own cheeks turning red from the embarrassment of the moment.

"Huh? OH THAT!" Naruto says, before he lets out a sighs.

"What… what's going on? What are you to talking about." Hinata asked, so quietly that neither of the males heard her say anything.

"But still what does that have to do anything and why would you think I'd have to have sexual intercourse with Hinata?" Naruto says, "Your books work just as well."

"True, but my books wouldn't mean anything to the Nine Tails, but that of the aroma of aroused woman would." Jiraiya said, as he turns to look at Hinata who is turning a dark shade of red before she faints again at the thought of her and Naruto together.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, again as he started to lose the point of the conversation again.

"What it means is that along with your… um… junior Naruto's went some of the Nine Tails' chakra." Jiraiya said, as he really started to feel awkward having this talk with the both of them even if he is a pervert.

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN!" Hinata finally got fed up with them ignoring her and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well… it means potentially any child fathered by Naruto could have some of the Nine Tail's chakra manifest with in them." Jiraiya says, even though he is uncertain about how the child would really be effected by the Fox's chakra or if anything special would happen.

"Could Sakura be…" Naruto thought, wondering if it would be possible to get a woman pregnant when the both of them were just losing their virginity.

"No… it can't be…" Hinata thought, to herself recalling when she used her Byakugan as they came upon Naruto and Sakura. At the time she was so traumatized by seeing Toujin that she didn't notice until now that Naruto and Sakura where in the process of getting dressed.

"Is everything alright? You two got awfully quiet." Jiraiya asked, as he slowly started to back away from them so that neither one of them would be able to hit him.

"Fine…" They both said, at the same time before the bowed out of respect to the Sixth Hokage. Naruto and Hinata then both left the clearing each with their own agenda's on their mind. Hinata needed to get away from Naruto to think hard about getting in to a relationship with him now, but Naruto was headed to the one place where he knew he would find the only person that he has had sexual intercourse with…

* * *

  
It didn't take Naruto long to get to Sakura's apartment and he was surprised to see her just arriving room still wearing her hospital garb. Naruto walks slowly up to Sakura as to not startle her, but he doesn't watch where is walking and places his foot right down on to a board that squeaks no matter how you step on it.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, surprised to see Naruto showing up at her doorstep considering the fact that he is suppose to be in the hospital resting. However, she was going to say anything to him, because she was just too tired to deal with it at the moment.

"Sakura… can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked, not really sure how he wasn't to brooch the topic that he wants to talk to her about.

"Naruto can't this wait? I am really tired." Sakura said, as she let Naruto get close enough to where he could see just how tired she was in her eyes.

"Not really it's about what happened between us." Naruto said, which right away perked Sakura's ears up.

"Naruto… I told you we'd never talk about that." Sakura said, trying to look completely angry with Naruto, but the truth of the matter was she did want to talk to him about it, but she's just too tired to do it right now.

"Sakura, but there is something we HAVE to talk about." Naruto said, hoping to change Sakura's mind where they could do it inside and not out in the hallway where Sakura's neighbors would be able to hear the conversation between the two of them.

"Naruto! Drop it or… knock you in to next millennia!" Sakura said, while Naruto just stood next to her blinking in disbelief that she really doesn't want to talk about the situation that badly.

"Sakura… are you pregnant?" Naruto blurted out knowing that it was the only way he was going to get to talk about the situation with Sakura. Sakura just stands there with her right eyebrow twitching in disbelief over the question.

"Naruto…" Sakura started to say as she raised her first up in to the air preparing to knock Naruto in to next week, but suddenly lowers her first.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, cautiously as he cringed waiting to be hit by the pink haired kunoichi, but the punch never came.

"I am not pregnant…" Sakura says, "beside even if I was it's way too early to tell."

"But it is possible… huh Sakura?" Naruto asked, still confused about the whole situation as it's uncharted territory for the both of them.

"Yes… I guess." Sakura said, as she backed away from Naruto a little bit.

"Then again… Sakura I say we need to talk about what happened between us." Naruto said, as he leaned closer to Sakura to not allow her much room to move to run away not like she would.

"Naruto I…" Sakura said, deciding that if there was a time to tell Naruto what she is starting to feel about him now was it. However, she didn't get the words out, because the closer Naruto got the more she could smell Hinata's perfume off his shirt even with out having heightened smell like Kiba.

"What Sakura?" Naruto asked, as Sakura continued to keep on the confusing him trend which caused him to back a way a little bit as he didn't want to get at that close of a range.

"Naruto I think…" Sakura says, "that I can't do this right now!"

Sakura pushed Naruto away from her and even though she is tired as she is at the moment she took off running and she didn't stop until she was sure that there was enough distance between her and Naruto to where he wouldn't be able to find her easily. Which she is surprised after she catches her breath when she notices where she is at… she's back at Hero's monument. She didn't think it was a conscious decision it was just where her legs finally gave out on her. However, when her eyes fall upon the stone that has Rin's name etched on it she recalls what Kakashi said to her as she walked him back to the hospital.

- Flash Black -

"Sakura if you love Naruto… tell him the truth." Kakashi said, as he was trying not to put all of his weight on to the young kunoichi's shoulders as he knows in at the level of exhaustion she is at right now she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"WHA? Kakashi-sensei where did that come from?" Sakura asked, as she was trying to keep a slow and steady pace to where she doesn't force Kakashi to have to walk faster than he has to.

"There are too many similarities between team seven and Team Namikaze that's it's eerie." Kakashi said, which to Sakura didn't make much sense as she doesn't know much about Team Namikaze other than what he just told her about Obito and Rin.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, figuring that the older jounin was going to tell her that it was something trivial about the way they look or acted with one another.

"Their families for one… Minato-sensei was Naruto's father, Obito would've been one Sasuke's older cousins, there's me of course, and then Rin Haruno." Kakashi said, which of course got Sakura's ears burning hearing her clan's named mentioned along with Rin's name.

"Rin Haruno?" Sakura asked, as in her entire life had never once heard anything about Rin before today.

"Rin isn't related to you by blood Sakura. Her true heritage is a mystery as she was an orphan until your grand mother took her in, but bonded with your mother as if they were true sisters." Kakashi said, which he doesn't even attempt to explain why her mother talked about Rin after the Uchiha's murders, but before that Sakura's memories of conversations concerning hazy at best if at all present. Considering leading to that final mission with Obito the two of them were constantly at one another's throats to win his heart and afterwards… well it wasn't pretty, but because of it Sakura's mother was able to meet the man that would become Sakura's father.

"What does that have to do with me loving Naruto?" Sakura said, as she tried to shake off the creepiness that her sensei was in a serious relationship with someone that more than likely would have been like an Aunt to her if she hadn't died.

"Even though he was an Uchiha… Obito was very much like Naruto in the fact that he loved Rin, but unlike Naruto he never confessed those feelings." Kakashi says, "Rin… was very much like you in the way she loved like you do Sasuke while being blind to Obito's… Naruto's feelings. However, she realized that fact after his sacrifice which is why she paid her respects to his parents."

"And Sasuke?" Sakura asked, wondering what her sensei would have to say about the third and final member of the former team seven of Konoha.

"He's so like the old me… expect I never betrayed the village." Kakashi says, "The point of this Sakura is for you to see the importance of telling Naruto how you really feel about him before it's too late."


	12. Love Is A Dangerous Thing! ATTACK!

_A/N - Alrighty the end of this chapter sees the start of the next major arc of the story and just for my sister I threw in a doozy of a cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope none of my plans are becoming to obvious, but if they are there is nothing I can do about it. I just hope that you all continue to enjoy my story and review._

* * *

Hinata is aimlessly walking about the town with her arms folded across her chest while her mind races trying to figure out what really happened between Naruto and Sakura in that clearing. However, she can't do that with out starting to question if Naruto really cares about her. Before they met up with sixth Hokage it felt like Naruto really cared about her, but by the end of the conversation Hinata was having doubts about how Naruto really felt about her. She never figured that Naruto would do anything that would hurt her so badly… or at least she thought that he wouldn't. Hinata raised her right hand up and started to bite on her thumb nail which is when she notices that she is standing out front of Naruto's favorite place to eat… Ichiraku Ramen shop. Hinata is so caught up in her own thoughts about Naruto that she doesn't notice Kiba and Akamaru coming her way.

"Naruto loves to eat here…" Hinata thought, as she imagines Naruto eating ramen by himself, with Sasuke and Sakura, with Iruka-sensei, and even with Kakashi-sensei.

"Look Akamaru it's Hinata." Kiba says, as he looks at his companion who just wags his tail. Kiba alters their path a little bit to where they would walk up to Hinata, but the closer that they got to the young woman the easier it was for the both of them to tell that something was wrong. She was staring at the Ramen Shop looking dazed and confused as to what was going on around her.

"Arruff!" Akamaru barked, as the pair got closer to Hinata who still wasn't aware of their presence.

"You really think so, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, his animal familiar wondering if it was true, but at the same time hoping that it wasn't. As he doesn't want to see Hinata hurt in any way by Naruto.

"Grrrrr…ruff!" Akamaru replied, while nodding his big doggy head yes to make sure that there was no confusion for his human counterpart.

"Hinata!" Kiba finally called out to his teammate trying not to put to much thought in to what Akamaru told him as he doesn't want to get his hopes up to get crushed.

"Oh Kiba… Akamaru…" Hinata said, as she clutched on to her jacket once again not really sure how she is going to act in front of her teammate.

"Is every thing alright, Hinata?" Kiba asked, knowing what he wanted to hear, but at the same time knows what he doesn't want to hear.

"I'm fine." Hinata said, keeping her answer short to where it would be harder for her emotions to betray her.

"You sure? You look like you have a lot on your mind?" Kiba asked, as he decided not to have the question focus on Naruto, because he didn't know how she would react to such a question. He thought a general question would do the trick this time.

"Maybe…" Hinata says, but she stops herself from going any further as she forces herself to stop holding on to her jacket as a way of deceiving Kiba and Akamaru in to thinking that everything is fine.

"If that is case… do you want to join me and Akamaru for some ramen to talk about it?" Kiba asked, now wondering if the reason why Hinata was staring at the shop was that she was hungry and just didn't have any money to get something to eat. Which he would gladly pay for what ever it was that Hinata wants to eat, because it would be like a real date with her.

"No thanks Kiba… there's somewhere I need to be." Hinata said, which Kiba instantly thought it meant the hospital, but he noted the direction Hinata took off walking in was going away from the hospital. It didn't take Hinata to get to the place where she was headed… The Hero's Monument, but more so the training field that resides next to it. The spot in which she had her first well conversation with Naruto which makes her smile a little bit when she remembers the story about the time he was tied to the center pillar by Kakashi. However, the smile doesn't last for long as she sees Sakura walking up to wooden pillars.

"What am I going to do about Naruto?" Sakura thought, to herself as she really didn't want any more people to know about what is going on that what already do. However, she doesn't realize that in the mean time she leaned up against the center pillar. The very pillar that Naruto had been tied to years before when he tried to eat lunch before securing a bell from Kakashi-sensei. Sakura is so deep in to her own thoughts she doesn't even notice that Hinata is making her way to the pillar.

"Sakura?" Hinata said, which the moment the words left her mouth Sakura jumped away from the pillar. Not because she realized what she was doing, but because she was simply startled by Hinata's voice coming from no where.

"Hinata what you doing here?" Sakura asked, she was so completely jumpy at the moment and still wondering about her own problems she doesn't realize that Hinata should still be the hospital with her injures.

"I was just out for a walk." Hinata says, "But since I have ran in to you, Sakura, there is something I want to ask you."

"What could Hinata possible have to ask me?" Sakura thought, as really the two young kunoichi's have never really got to know one another thanks in part to their family backgrounds.

"Is there something between you and Naruto?" Hinata blurted out, knowing the quicker she got the question out in the open the less chance she had to back out of asking it.

"What is with people thinking there is something going on between Naruto and me?" Sakura snapped back at Hinata even though there is technically something going on between the two of them.

"Is there? I need to know so I know if…" Hinata says, but she can't bring herself to finish what she is saying. As the just the thought about it is enough to make her heart ache.

"You need to know why?" Sakura asked, as she starts to see that something is truly bothering the Hyuuga heiress.

"So I know if Naruto is leading me on or not…" Hinata finally says, even though she really didn't want to share that with Sakura, because if anything she would be the one to put Naruto up to it.

"There… might be, but I not sure how I feel about Naruto and I am not sure how Naruto truly feels about me…since he found out about your feelings for him." Sakura lied, she knows how she feels towards Naruto, but at the same time she didn't need Hinata telling Naruto something she isn't ready to tell him herself yet. Sakura was so caught up in not revealing to much about what is going on with her and Naruto that she doesn't notice something snap within Hinata.

"We'll see about that…" Hinata thought to herself as she turned away from Sakura storming off back towards the Hyuuga compound. "I won't go down without a fight."

* * *

It's as if the lie that Sakura told Hinata brought out the fighter in Hinata as several people that she passed including Neji felt the difference within her as she was no projecting a confidence that wasn't there before. Neji was so consumed trying to figure out what changed inside of his cousin that he doesn't see Ino walking on a path that was leading her on a straight collision course with the Hyuuga prodigy. Ino wasn't much better as she was preoccupied with thinking about Misora that she didn't notice Neji either. The two of them bump in to one another. At first they both mutter their sorry, but the moment that they realize who they bumped in to sparks start to fly!

"YOU!" Neji yelled, as he projected his distain at Ino for her being so weak, because she is hungry for the love that alludes her.

"YOU!" Ino yelled, as she had heard what Neji had to say about her at the restaurant thanks in part to over hearing a conversation between a couple of nurses who talking about it after returning from their dinner break.

"You weakness almost cost the village a great deal if it wasn't for Naruto!" Neji exclaimed, getting straight to the point with Ino as he believes it something that she needs to hear.

"Why do you have to be so against love? Is it because some girl dumped you?" Ino responded hoping to get down to the heart of the matter, but Neji didn't even seem phased by the comment.

"You really are a pathetic, love sick, woman aren't you?" Neji asked, as he started to walk away from the kunoichi who was on the verge of losing her tempter.

"You know Neji if you don't start treating women with more respect or you will…" Ino says, but she doesn't get to finish the sentence as Neji turns around shooting her an evil look.

"Or I'll what?" Neji said, with his left twitching hoping that it will be some form of physical threat that he will be able to answer with a physical response.

"Or you will die alone." Ino said, her tone softening a little bit as she imagined what it would be like to die with no one to return your love.

"Is that all?" Neji said, curtly as looked disappointed that he won't be able to hurt Ino like he wanted to.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ino asked, wondering why it seemed like he didn't care whether or not he died alone.

"It means that I fine with dying alone." Neji says, "If it insures I don't pass the Byakugan on to someone that isn't worthy of it."

"Why the male Hyuuga's so uptight about passing on the Byakugan?" Ino wondered, why it seemed the males are so different from the females considering Hinata's perfect choice for husband is Naruto. It all seems so French to her like the clans like Hyuuga's and Uchiha's are like that.

* * *

  
It's been a few days since his confrontation with Sakura which meant that he lost a few days on Itachi, but it couldn't be help. Sasuke knew if he were to take on his older brother it would have been suicide with as low as chakra he had after fighting Sakura and failing to kill Naruto. However, things were starting to look up for the younger Uchiha as it seemed that Itachi was starting to get sloppy and was leaving a trail for his younger brother to follow straight to him. Realizing that Sasuke get his eyes and all of his sense on high alert just in case his brother was setting a trap for his younger brother, but that all went out the window when Sasuke noticed some smoke up ahead of his position.

"It's him…. ITACHI!" Sasuke thought, as he doubled his speed sensing his older brother up ahead of him. Which he was and it wasn't a clone or any sort of illusion for Sasuke to fall for this time… it's the real deal. Next to Itachi a fleshy dug hole, but in front of his is a giant fire.

"This is the end…" Itachi thought, to himself as he looked down at the Akatsuki cloak in his hands before tossing it in to the fire. Leaving him standing in front of the fire wearing his old ANBU uniform which has dirt and blood stains on it. The dirt stains are from it just being unburied by Itachi, but the blood… the blood is still that of the slain members of the Uchiha clan and Rin.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke thought, as he observed Itachi for a moment to see if he had noticed his younger brother closing in on him. From the looks of it he didn't as he continues to stare deep in to the fire at the burning Akatsuki cloak.

"I know your there… Sasuke." Itachi calmly says, even though he didn't see or hear his brother approaching him he could feel his brother's hate radiating off of him.

"Why the bon fire?" Sasuke asks, as he reveals himself to his brother holding his right hand on to the hilt of his sword ready to attack or defend if need be.

"There's no more Akatsuki. So I have no need for the cloak." Itachi said, as he pointed in to the fire drawing Sasuke's attention to what is left the cloak as it continues to burn slowly.

"You know why I am here." Sasuke says, "TO KILL YOU!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi doesn't have a chance to finish what he is saying as he has to draw his own sword to block the first attack of his brother's sword.

"Save it… I know about Misora." Sasuke snapped, as he pulled his sword back from Itachi's blade to attempt another angle, but Itachi easily parries it as well.

"Then why let her live to kill me?" Itachi asked, as he blocked several more attempts from his brother to slice him. Itachi is staying on the defense as he doesn't want to hurt his younger brother any more than he has.

"I'm going to kill her, but at the time she had usefulness." Sasuke says, "Till she failed me."

"And me?" Itachi asked, as he finally kicked Sasuke in the gut to create some distance between the two of them.

"Responsible or not… you killed our clan!" Sasuke yelled, as he imbued his sword with the Chidori to make his next attack the final one.

"Nice… little brother." Itachi said, showing his brother the one thing he always wanted… his older brother to recognize something he did. However, as the attack hit Itachi's sword it didn't slice through it like it should have.

"What's going on?" Sasuke thought, as he pushed harder and harder and yet Itachi's sword still wouldn't give way to the technique that should be able to cut through anything.

"Little brother… did you forget that I'm an Uchiha too?" Itachi said, which brought Sasuke's eyes up to his brothers to see Itachi's Sharingan activated. Which in itself brought Sasuke's attention to Itachi's sword which he saw is also imbued with the power of the Chidori.

"No…" Sasuke said, under his breath as if not to allow his brother the satisfaction of knowing that he is getting to him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi thought, as he proceed to take advantage of Sasuke dropping his guard for the moment, but knocking his sword away. Itachi then aimed to Sasuke in a non-fatal way to subdue him with the Chidori's numbing effect. However, the way that Sasuke reacted to avoid the strike sent the sword though his heart.


	13. Urgent News! The Brothers Uchiha!

_A/N: Alright this isn't that long of a chapter, but I didn't want to over do it. I do though think that this chapter turned out great... as for the last chapter and this chapter... I am not trying to give anything away, but like Kakashi said to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the beginning a ninja must see through deception._

* * *

Itachi proceed to take advantage of Sasuke dropping his guard for the moment, but knocking his sword away. Itachi then aimed to Sasuke in a non-fatal way to subdue him with the Chidori's numbing effect. However, the way that Sasuke reacted to avoid the strike sent the sword though his heart. Seconds after Itachi's blade pierced Sasuke's heart his body went up to in to a cloud of smoke leaving Itachi standing there bewildered at what happened.

"Shadow clone? But when?" Itachi thought, as he started to search the area for Sasuke, but no sooner does he turn does he see a fire ball headed his way. Itachi uses a fire ball of his own to counter Sasuke's, but as the flames dissipate a horde of kunai's come from the flames. Itachi manages to block all of the kunai knives with his sword, but the final one bears a explosive tag that knocks Itachi's sword out of his hand.

"Now you underestimate me big brother!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran out from the same spot in which the clone had come from which answered Itachi's question of when Sasuke used the shadow clone. Sasuke tries to stab his brother with his sword once again, but Itachi shows his aptitude for evasion by simply moving his body in time with that of the strikes.

"Sasuke… there is no point in killing me." Itachi says, before he finally kicks a rock up in to the air with perfect precision to hit Sasuke's hand to knock the sword free.

"There is a point… THE BLOOD OF CLAN IS STILL ON YOUR HANDS!" Sasuke yelled, as he charged Itachi again, but this time with his right hand covered in the electrical current of the Chidori. Itachi is able to side step the move avoiding a fatal blow, but some of the stray electrical current manages to connect with his arm. Which it doesn't take long for the current to paralyze Itachi's left side, but he manages to uses some chakra to prevent it from effecting his whole body to where he could put some distance between him and his little brother as Sasuke's hand collides with a stone that sends in to oblivion.

"Don't you think I know that?" Itachi asked, as he held on to his left side wondering how long it will be until the effect of the Chidori wears off, because right now his speed is cut drastically which he will definitely need if he hopes to stay a move a head of his little brother.

"Then you know why I have to kill you." Sasuke growls, as he turned to face his older brother preparing another Chidori, but Itachi notices something different about this one. The first being that Sasuke isn't using his Sharingan, which he can use to his advantage having memories of Kakashi not being able to master the Chidori with out the help of Obito's Sharingan in his left eye. The other thing was the current wasn't fixed around his hand as it was before.

"You still don't need to kill me…" Itachi says, "I'm returning to Konoha to face their punishment."

"NO! I won't let them steal my vengeance! YOU DIE NOW!" Sasuke yelled, as he started to charge towards his elder brother once again. However, Itachi wasn't there for long before he disappeared he had used his Ephemeral Genjutsu. Itachi didn't stay where he was, because he knows that it isn't going to be long before his brother realize what is going on, but at least it stopped the charge for now as Sasuke has to search blindly for him.

"Sasuke over here…" Itachi called, but not the real one… it's the one created by the illusion.. Sasuke turns to look in the direction of the fake Itachi and right away knew something was off by what he saw. Itachi was standing perfectly straight with out any help instead of barely being able to stand with help. Sasuke moves to release the Genjutsu, but stops when he remembers that he has the Chidori active to where he can't bring his hands together. Sasuke knows he can't waste the chakra he's using in the jutsu, but he needs to dispel the illusion some how… Sasuke finally activates his Sharingan to break the Genjutsu. However, once free Itachi is gone, but Sasuke keeps looking around for his brother as he knows he wasn't able to get that far.

* * *

  
Gaara sat in the Kazekage's chamber staring out the window at his little slice of heaven… a garden that has been forged in the baron sand by Michiyo Nakamura. Michiyo despite being nineteen years old is still just a Genin as she no intention on advancing her rank. She is a true blue pacifist and doesn't believe in battle and is content on just taking menial missions that doesn't involve leaving the village, but involves beautifying it. Michiyo has a gift of creating minerals in the sand that a lot of herbs and flowers they have to import, because they can't normally grow them naturally. Gaara finds great joy in watching her tend to the garden outside of his window, but she doesn't notice the Kazekage's adorning eyes.

"Gaara!" Kankurou yelled, which startled not only the Kazekage, but Michiyo as well as she looked through the window at the Kazekage and his older brother. Gaara blushes at finally being noticed by the beauty, but is still embarrassed as Kankurou waves a scroll that must have something important about it.

"What is it…Kankurou?" Gaara asks, as he finally turns his head towards his brother breaking his glaze away from Michiyo. Which allows him to miss seeing her starting to blush back at him.

"This scroll… it's from the Leaf village." Kankurou said, as he handed the scroll off to his younger brother. Which leaves Gaara somewhat confused as Kankurou usually always opens and reads scrolls like this first to make sure it's safe with his puppets.

"Kankurou get to the point!" Gaara said, hoping that would speed his brother up. All the while not noticing that it was now Michiyo looking at him with adorning eyes.

"I can't open it… only you can." Kankurou says, as he draws Gaara's attention to a small note that reads that the scroll can be opened by Gaara's chakra. Gaara takes the scroll and looks at it not sure if he wants to open it or not. Sure the Leaf and Sand villages are on good terms, but that doesn't mean that there isn't someone harboring ill will towards the Kazekage. He however, does finally open it and reading the contents of the scroll.

"What's it say Gaara?" Kankurou asked, as the curiosity started to eat away at him wondering what the scroll says.

"Prepare to depart for Konoha." Gaara says, "We're going to join up with Temari."

"What's going? I have to tell Ayumu." Kankurou thought, thinking about Ayumu Saruwatari a non-shinobi of Suna, but more importantly she is the special woman in the Kazekage's older brother's life. Kankurou nodded his head before leaving his brother to make the arrangements for a traveling party to Konoha.

"I am sorry, Lord Kazekage for eavesdropping." Michiyo said, as she stood in the open window nearly forgotten about.

"No need to apologize." Gaara said, as he didn't want to turn around as he started to blush once again. However, he did as he didn't want to scare away his little slice of heaven, because he knows without her touch the garden would die.

* * *

  
"Damn how much longer before I can use my left side?" Itachi thought, knowing that he could hide so long before Sasuke found him again and evasion will be near impossible in close combat.

"Itachi… give up you can barely move." Sasuke called out, knowing that his brother was still somewhere close as he was still able to sense him.

"Gotta buy some time." Itachi thought, as he started to feel his left hand a little bit. It won't be enough to stop a full frontal assault from Sasuke with out the use of his left leg, but it was enough so that he could pull out a jutsu to buy some time. Itachi started to form hand seals sloppily and poured more chakra in to the jutsu to make sure that the move was initiated in his current state. The Exploding Shadow Clone jutsu is one that he didn't want to use, but he has no choice at the moment.

"Shadow clones? You touted as the true prodigy of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke said, as he counted twelve Itachi clones in front of him blocking his path to the real target. Sasuke clinched his fist as he didn't want to waste this jutsu on clones, but it's the only way to get past them. Sasuke start to sweep the hand engulf in the electrical current across his chest.

"Sasuke NO! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Itachi yelled, as he showed himself as he tried to disperse the clones safely, but it was too late!

"CHIDORI SENBON!" Sasuke yelled, as the current around his hand dispersed flying through the air forming flying needles. Neither had a chance to react as the clones started to explode simultaneously. The both of them were engulfed in the explosion…


	14. Retirement? I hope you find your peace!

_A/N -Here you all go the final leg of the Itachi and Sasuke battle... Anyways the Itachi and Sasuke battle was just a warm up to some of the stuff you will see in this next arc. Which mind you will have it slow moments unlike the first arc did, but it's going to be more pacted with romance, fights, and over all good times. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you will show it leaving a review...lol_

* * *

"So this is how it all ends…" Sasuke thought, as the smoke from the explosion started to dissipate only to be replaced by the smoke stemming the burning plants and trees. Sasuke tried to put himself up to his feet, but it wasn't working. His legs, arms, and hands are burned heavily and it puts him in extreme agony to attempt to move them. Sasuke calms himself putting himself at peace with death knowing that he was at least able to kill his brother as well.

"Cough…" Itachi was having problems breathing with all the smoke and he knew that his brother is having the same problems. Finally Itachi manages to pull out a scroll out of his vest which bares the Uchiha family crest on it. Itachi pulls the scroll open placing down in front of him before biting his thumb causing it to bleed.

"What's he doing…" Sasuke thought, to himself as he was starting to be able see Itachi through the smoke. Which it was leaving him in shock that Itachi is still able to move after the blast that just ripped through the forest.

"Uchiha secret…" Itachi paused, for a moment as he started to make symbols on the blank scroll with his blood. "FIRE SEAL!"

"Fire seal?" Sasuke asked, himself having never heard of any secret Uchiha fire seal, but here his brother was using one as the flames and the smoke started to get sucked in to the scroll which unbeknown to Sasuke bares the crest of the Uchiha. It didn't take the scroll long to completely absorb all of the fire before Itachi rolled it up and tied it close.

"Sasuke return to the village with me… I don't want to see you added to the Bingo book." Itachi asks, as he shocks Sasuke by standing up to his feet despite having burns and lacerations that could be very well worse than the ones Sasuke's suffered.

"Never… there's nothing left there for me other than being a weapon which you will be treated like." Sasuke said, deciding to fight through the pain to make it to his feet, but before he can even make it to his feet Itachi throws several kunai's that pierce Sasuke's attire pinning him to the ground.

"If that's the case…" Itachi said, which caused Sasuke's eyes to go wide in horror thinking about what his older brother was about to do with him in his helpless state. Itachi started to point west of where Sasuke and him are located currently. "When you free yourself head twenty kilometers west you'll find a small village with a very promising medic ninja."

"I… Itachi?" Sasuke couldn't believe it… despite the fact that he has tried to kill his older brother and told him he wouldn't return to Konoha with him he's going to help him? For the first time in a long time Sasuke starts to see his brother as… just that his brother and not the person that slaughtered their clan. Which was just magnified when Itachi bent down and poked him in the forehead like he use to…

"Sasuke I hope you find your peace someday." Itachi said, which snapped Sasuke back in to reality as he started to fight to get free from the Kunai knives that are holding him down. However, before the first sleeve is ripped free Itachi disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

  
Three days later the center of the village is louder than it is usually, because word has spread that the sixth Hokage had an important announcement to make to the village which is just further accentuated by the appearance of not only Temari and Kankurou, but the fifth Kazekage Gaara. Among the shinobi present towards the front of the crowd are Iruka who is watching after he's newest pain in the ass students Meikyou Kouen, Kioiko Mouai, and Kouriha Tenshi.

"Iruka-sensei do we have to be here? Couldn't we be off somewhere working on Taijutsu or something?" Meikyou asks, as he shadow box the air in front of the nearing retirement academy instructor.

"For the last time Meikyou… no we can't." Iruka yelled, at the young aspiring shinobi, but his attention is quickly caught by Kouriha who is reaching out to rub the backside of the young kunoichi in training. However, before he can even say anything to the young boy Kioiko slaps the taste out of his mouth without even removing her nose from the book she has in front of her face.

"Don't even think about it." Kioiko said, as Meikyou couldn't help but start laughing at the young shield user misfortune.

"Shut up Scarface!" Kouriha said, before he stuck his tongue out at the other boy who didn't seem phased by the comment. In truth Meikyou had grown use to the comment since suffering the injury that left him with the scar during the failed Sound Invasion.

"They don't quit… not even Naruto was this bad!" Iruka thought, to himself unsure of what to do with the three of them while waiting on Jiraiya to make the important announcement that has everyone wondering what it means to the future of the village.

Not to far away from Iruka and his students… is Kakashi who is joined by Kurenai and her young son Atsushi. The three of them seem to be having an easier time waiting on Jiraiya to show up despite the fact that Atsushi is being a little fussy at the moment.

"Kurenai… you look exhausted." Kakashi said, noting that the Genjutsu user looks like she hasn't had a good nights sleep in months.

"You know Kakashi, it isn't easy being a single mother while trying to be their for your students." Kurenai said, which in truth Atsushi hasn't caused her to lose much sleep despite the way that he is acting in front of this large crowd. In fact the culprit that has been robbing of her sleep is worrying about Hinata and how she is dealing with the after math of that battle coming face to face with Toujin Shiin the young man she was arranged to marry once upon a time. Kurenai from watching Hinata just today can see that she is dealing with it well… and has even found a sense of confidence and come out of her shell some.

"You know you could always ask for help…" Kakashi said, in manor where he was serious in the sense that she could ask for help, but at the same time it sounded as if he doesn't want to be the one to be asked to give the help with the young child.

"Are you offering?" Kurenai said, with a smirking having picked up on the hidden meaning behind Kakashi's tone.

"I… ah…" Kakashi started to say, but he didn't get to finish as Kurenai decided to really make Kakashi sweat it by handing him the young Atsushi. The moment that the young child was placed in Kakashi's hand he quit his fussing as if he had gotten what he wanted from the beginning to be held by the masked jounin.

"Kakashi… Atsushi has never…" Kurenai said, but she didn't get to finish it as Kakashi shushes her as he nods his head to get her to notice that Atsushi has fallen asleep in the copy ninja's arms.

A ways from then are Anko and Rock Lee and the both of them look they have been through a wringer with all the training the two of them have done together over the course of the last three days. Which Anko seems to be enjoying the time away from the training as she is eating as many dumplings as she possible can while Lee looks like he is itching to get back to the training which will hopefully allow him to use Ninjutsu at least.

As from them is Chouji who of course is doing his own eating while standing next to Shikamaru who looks to be bored out of his mind as he looks up in to the sky looking at the clouds pass them by.

"What are you doing tonight Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, in between bites looking at his best friend in the whole village seeing that something is bothering him as he stares across the square at Neji who was being watched by TenTen from a distance.

"Training." Shikamaru responded, which perked Chouji's ears up as he was caught off guard by the response as in the time that he has known Shikamaru Nara he has never put training before anything else in his life.

"Is something a matter, Shikamaru?" Chouji asks, figuring that there had to be some kind of reason behind the sudden need to train.

"Yeah… Neji is the matter." Shikamaru said, which only seemed to confuse Chouji even though Ino had told him what she heard some other nurses talking about. Then it struck Chouji that his best friend in the world just may have more feelings than what he would could to let on towards a certain blonde kunoichi teammate.

Meanwhile down from them Hinata is Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino the only former Genin teammates that are standing together. However, there isn't an innocent reason behind the Team Eight powwow. Hinata looks at both of her male teammates as they both wonder what it is that she has on her mind… even though Kiba is hoping that it's him that's on her mind.

"I need your guy's help." Hinata said, with out saying any thing more as a way to gauge their interest in wanting to help her in the matter at hand.

"You know we will." Kiba said, with out thinking about what she might ask them to do for her in the hopes of maybe coughing her attention.

"With?" Shino asked, in his stoic tone cutting to the heart of the matter before he jumps in to anything.

"I need your help to keep Sakura away from Naruto." Hinata came out and said seeing that there was no further reason to beat around the bush at the present time.

"No way… your on your own." Kiba said, as he stormed away from Hinata looking a little red in the face as he couldn't believe that she would ask him something like that. He would do anything for her love, but he won't do that. Kiba left behind a very confused Hinata, Shino, and even Akamaru who didn't know how to react to his master's mood change.

"What's Kiba's problem?" Hinata asked, as she looked at Shino who for a moment didn't say or do anything until he shrugged his shoulders. Shino in reality knew Kiba's problem, but at the same time wasn't going to tell Hinata the truth when it wasn't his place to do so. As Kiba won't help Hinata keep a hold of Naruto, Shino won't help Kiba take a hold of Hinata.

Up on the stage even the guest of honor were starting to get a little impatient with the current Hokage, because with the expectation of Gaara who knows what the announcement will entail… his brother and sister have no idea.

"Temari… what's this announcement about?" Kankurou asked, looking at Temari while wondering if his sister had heard something about the announcement earlier considering that she's been in Konoha for nearly a week already.

"No clue… The Toad Sage has been tight lipped about it." Temari said, returning her brother's look of wonderment over why such a big deal is being made about this announcement to have to include the Kazekage.

Wandering through the crowd is Sakura as if she is not content staying in one place for very long. In fact she is wandering about the crowd of people in hopes of finding Naruto having decided to come clean with him about her feelings for him. She doesn't understand the sense of urgency to tell him considering she knows how he really feels about her to where she knows that there is no competition with Hinata to gain Naruto's love..

"Naruto… where you knuckle head." Sakura thought, thinking about how Naruto is always there when she doesn't want him around, but the moment that she wants him he is no where to be found.

"Hey Sakura…" Someone said, and Sakura didn't make out the voice, but the way that the greeting was worded made Sakura spin around believing that she would see Naruto standing behind her, but it was just Ino.

"Oh it's you…" Sakura said, and went back to looking for Naruto among the crowd not even noticing that Ino was following close behind her.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked, wondering what was troubling Sakura enough to make her revert to the level coldness the two had towards one another when they were both chasing Sasuke.

"I'm looking for Naruto." Sakura said, with out turning around to look at her friend.

"Oh… well he should be coming up on to the stage in a second he was with Lord Hokage." Ino said, pointing towards the stage where the Sand Siblings were still waiting for the arrival of the Hokage to start this announcement he wants to make.

"Really?" Sakura asked, as she turned to look towards the stage to see if she could see what Ino had seen, but she doesn't have much luck.

"Yeah really… now listen Sakura come back from your sabbatical! I can't take running the hospital!" Ino pleaded with the pink haired kunoichi, but it all fell on deaf ears as the both of them saw Jiraiya finally take the stage with Naruto by his side. The crowd falls silence and quits anything that they might have been doing in order to hear what Jiraiya has to tell them.

"Thank you for coming… to make my announcement simple in a few weeks time there will be a tournament…" Jiraiya says, but he doesn't get a chance to finish what he is saying as the crowd starts to rumble with chatter about the tournament and what it will mean to the village considering that the next Chuunin Exam is still a three months away.

"The tournament will feature the best and brightest shinobi of our village with The Kazekage and his siblings officiating the bouts." Jiraiya says, as some more chatter starts up, but this time about the involvement in the tournament.

"The reason the Kazekage and his siblings have been asked to do such a thing is, because I the sixth Hokage Jiraiya is retiring and the tournament is to decide the new seventh Hokage, because I can't choose a successor, as everyone who will be taking part in the tournament all deserve the mantle of the Hokage in their own right." Jiraiya says, which brings out a lot of gasps from the crowd and even more chatter about how the Kazekage and his siblings could possible sabotage the Leaf village by allowing a weak shinobi to win the tournament.

"PERVY KAGE! You can't retire… you're the Hokage!" Naruto yells, which silences all the chattering as for the first time the villagers and even Naruto's friends look at him in a different way. For as long as any of them can remember Naruto was just a loud mouthed brat screaming about how he was going to be Hokage one day no matter what. Now that he actually has a chance to back those words up he doesn't want to see the current Hokage step a side to allow him the chance.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya knew what Naruto was feeling all too well as he felt the same way when the second Hokage stepped aside to allow Sarutobi to become the Third Hokage, but in Naruto's case he lost The Third Hokage when he fell in battle with Orochimaru and then Tsunade when she was taken ill and now he thinks he is going to lose him too if he were to retire.

"You can't Pervy Kage… you just can't!" Naruto yelled, with tears starting to stream down his face making the scene that much more surreal to anyone who really knows anything about Naruto… like Sakura. All of his life he has been alone and so he has abandonment issues and rightfully so… which makes Sakura's heart aches more than anyone in the village square can imagine.

"Naruto please understand… my dream isn't to be remembered as Hokage it's to be remembered as an author." Jiraiya tried to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but the young man shrugs it off as he starts to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Fine, but every better get us to seeing me… BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE…BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, and just as the last word left his mouth the entire village as well as the Sand Siblings… with the expectation of Gaara and Sakura fell to the ground in disbelief.

* * *

  
In Rock Country Lord Gokai is preparing for the triumphant return of his first born son Toujin with his Hyuuga bride when an unidentified Rock ninja comes up behind him.

"Lord Gokai… I have terrible news." The Rock ninja said, which made Gokai raise an eyebrow wondering what news that he could possible have that is terrible.

"What is it? Can't you see I am busy?" Gokai snapped, as he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect set up for the wedding and the merger of two of the most powerful clans in the worlds to make unstoppable shinobi.

"News from our spies in Konoha have reported that master Toujin was defeated by The Crimson Fox." The Rock ninja said, bowing his head to the second most powerful man in the village behind the Tsuchikage.

"The Crimson Fox killed my son?" Lord Gokai asked, not sure what the Rock ninja meant by defeated and whether or not it meant his son was killed or captured.

"Master Toujin was severely injured, but is currently clinging to life in a coma." The Rock ninja said, and before he knew what was going on has his throat slit by Gokai who casually looks over to a younger member of the Shiin clan who saw everything. With out saying a word the young man knew to forget what he just saw if he wanted to see his next birthday.

"Kooji… go tell the Tsuchikage that I need to see him while I clean up." Gokai ordered, and the young man knew to obey them despite the urge he had to stick around to tell him that his son is still a live, because he knows the reason he wants to meet with the Tsuchikage is to plot a revenge based attack on Konoha and the Crimson Fox.


	15. Don't Kiss Me Like That! Punishment?

_A/N - Short little chapter here, because I didn't want to draw out either of the scenes, but I didn't want to added any more scenes in to the chapter either, because well with in the next couple of scenes the Hokage Tournament is going to begin and I didn't want to have that taking away from anything that went on in this chapter._

* * *

As the crowd starts to disperse after the shocking announcement of the sixth Hokage… Naruto is walking down the stairs to get off the stage as Sakura starts to run up to him. Hinata sees Sakura making a sprint towards Naruto which sends her heart jumping up in to her throat. Hinata tries to run after Sakura to stop her from getting close to Naruto, but she has no luck thanks in part to a crowd of several villagers blocking her path making it impossible for her to make it through to Sakura in time. When Naruto saw Sakura running up to him he smiled and raised his left hand up in to the air to wave at her…

"Hey Sak…" Naruto said, to greet his teammate, but he never got the words out of his mouth because as soon as Sakura was close enough to him she… kissed him! The moment that her lips touched his something shot right Naruto causing his heart to skip a beat in time. Naruto could feel there was something different about Sakura and it had him thinking about all his crazy dreams he's had of her and this very moment.

"Naruto I…" Sakura said, biting her bottom lip realizing that kissing him was the easy part, but now to tell him how she feels is still harder than what she imagined. Naruto has his eyes closed and from the dumbfounded expression on his face he doesn't even remember where they are at.

"Sakura… you shouldn't kiss me like that unless you mean it." Naruto says, as he opens his eyes to see the look of indecisiveness on Sakura's face. All the while the two of them are completely unaware that most of the village is staring right at them including Hinata whose heart has sunk deep down in her chest as it slowly breaks. The look on everyone's faces watching them tell the story… they believe Naruto and Sakura are in love to where they'd never believe that they were just friends or teammate.

"They make a perfect pair." Kakashi thought, to himself as he smiled behind his mask realizing that for once love was working out the way it was suppose too.

"I thought they were just teammates? Doesn't Sakura love Sasuke?" Kurenai asked, as she turned to Kakashi wondering what was going on with two of the members of his former cell.

"Kurenai… you haven't seen what I have seem in them." Kakashi said, as he finally hands the sleeping Atsushi back to his mother . Who still looks dumbfounded by the whole situation and how it came about.

"Naruto I mean it… I love you." Sakura whispers softly, to where just Naruto can hear it. However, the words fall on deaf ears as Naruto spotted Hinata out in the crowd still trying to make her way towards the two of them.

Having not heard the words he longed for from Sakura… Naruto just stands there thinking about the way Sakura has treated has treated them since they got back from that clearing out in the forest in relationship to how Hinata has been very open about her feelings towards him since the late Guy-Sensei revealed the hidden feelings of the Hyuuga heiress. Naruto finally turns away from Sakura to leave the village square as this time he needs space to think about what's going on and why he is so torn between the two kunoichi. Leaving the both of them standing in the crowd of people wondering what was going on in his mind and rather or not it's just him wanting to get a jump start on his training for the tournament.

* * *

It has taken Sasuke three days to finally free himself from his brother's kunai knives and has only made it five kilometers in the direction of the village Itachi told him about. Sasuke knew that there as a chance he was walking in to a trap, but he had no choice he need medical attention badly. The burns and lacerations have slowly started to get infected and even Sasuke knows that means it won't be long before he has some serious problems. The pain finally gets to be too much for Sasuke to handle and he collapses down to the ground as his thoughts quickly turn to Itachi wondering how he has able to move so easily after the blast wondering if his older brother pulled out some kind of jutsu that blocked some of the blast at the last second. Which that is the last thought on Sasuke's mind before he passes out…

Luckily for Sasuke though the promising young medical ninja Itachi spoke of… Asuka Yamaguchi was on her way home from Konoha with a couple of friends! Seeing Sasuke laying on quickly rushes up to him and starts treating the infection in his wounds knowing that would be the hardest thing to resolve if she allows it get in to an even more advanced state. Once she has administered the antibodies her traveling companions started to lift Sasuke up off the ground to help him towards their small little village. Hours later Sasuke started wake up feeling better than when passed out which was met by confusion of how that was possible, but slowly started to sit up realizing that he was in someone's home.

"I wouldn't move too much. I've healed your wounds, but your still going to be weak." Asuka said, as she moved towards Sasuke holding a fresh towel for his forehead.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, keeping his eyes darting around the room to keep a heads up if someone where to come after him with anything other than the intent to help him.

"Asuka Yamaguchi." Asuka says, with a smile born out of delight someone is taking interest in who she is not because she is going all fan girl over Sasuke.

"Where an I am?" Sasuke asks, wondering where he was as certain items around the house are starting to catch his attention.

"Izumo it's a small town that's on the border of Fire Country." Asuka said, not sure why she mentioned that Izumo is on the border of the Fire Country as she can sense his uneasiness.

"So what country am I in?" Sasuke asked, even though he knows the answer to the question from the items he has noticed, but still he holds out for hope that he is wrong.

"Fire Country." Asuka says, still smiling over the fact that someone is really talking to her.

"Don't you know who I am? What rank are you?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know how much of a potential fight he is looking at to get out of the village.

"No can't say that I do…" Asuka says, "And I am still haven't graduated the academy."

"Then how could you heal my wounds? They were beyond the abilities of a academy student." Sasuke was so dumbfounded by how the girl treated his wounds that he completely forgot about the potential danger that he is currently in at the moment.

"I come from a long line of medical ninjas… my mother often told me how my grandfather was the one that the fifth Hokage the healing art in the academy." Asuka says, "And by all means my friends and I should at least be Genin by now, but…"

"Hey Asuka… you know that guy you saved I knew I…" One of Asuka's friends said as the both of them entered the house, but he didn't finish what he was saying as before anyone of them knew what was going on Sasuke had his sword pulled from the sheath aimed right at the young mans throat.

"Finish that sentence and it doesn't matter if I kill you, because for helping the three of you are in trouble." Sasuke says, "I don't know what the deal is here, but even if I were to leave with out anyone else knowing of presence if anyone found I was here… you'd all face punishment."

"So what are you saying?" Asuka asked, scared out of her mind of what is going to happen to her friends and herself and just what is that Sasuke could have done to be in so much trouble.

"I saying the best thing for you three right now are to take me up in to the mountains and then find somewhere new to live." Sasuke said, and once he knew that all three of them realized the position they were currently in slide his sword back in to it's sheath.


	16. Choices Made and Karma Effect!

_A/N - Alrightly here is the start the tournament... which I ended up adding a little bit before the tournament to flush it out a little bit to where I could end this chapter with a somewhat of a cliff hanger. Not the best cliff hanger I have wrote, but at same time it will have you wondering what's going to happen next._

* * *

Two weeks have passed and it's was the night before the start of the big tournament and everyone has been doing their best in their training sessions to prepare for it. Sakura is standing on the viewing platform looking out over the village wondering how Naruto is doing since he's been very secretive about where he's been training to the point that he hasn't been home in at least twelve days. Sakura lets out a sigh as she is about to turn in for the night, but before she can she can see Naruto entering the village.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out waving her hand to try to get the young man's attention, but he's too far away from her to hear her voice. Sakura decides to try and run to meet up with him, but she slowly realizes that Naruto's clothes are completely destroyed and he looks like he is going to pass out any second.

"You're a medical ninja aren't you?" Someone said, behind Sakura startling the young woman nearly out of her boots.

"Yes… I am." Sakura said, as she turned around and not even prepared to see Itachi Uchiha standing behind her with badly infected lacerations and burns from his fight with Sasuke.

"Can you help me?" Itachi asked, not sure if he would get any kind of help from the medical ninja knowing that his past… even though she knows the truth now thanks to the battle against Shiin, Rabamaruishi, and Misora.

"I can take you to the hospital… I am sure someone there can help you." Sakura said, which right away made Itachi wonder why of all the people she wouldn't help him.

"Why can't you heal me?" Itachi asked, again wanting to know the truth behind why she can't help him.

"I'm on sabbatical right now and I am taking part in a big tournament tomorrow morning." Sakura said, and Itachi just nodded his head in understanding not because of the sabbatical, but because with the extent of his injures would consume nearly all of her chakra to heal completely leaving her no time to recover.

"I understand." Itachi said, as he let Sakura take a hold of him so that he could keep his balance on the way to the hospital, but before the pair the platform Sakura takes one last look off in to the direction Naruto is to see that he is gone.

* * *

Asuka and her two friends Takumi Kajou the son of the Izumo's leader and Makoto Yoshikuni the son of the village's blacksmith who forged many of the weapons that Leaf ninja's use. The three of them have helped Sasuke make it deep within the mountain where it will be very hard for anyone to track him with any kind of seed.

"So are you going to kill us?" Takumi asked, wondering if it might have been a better idea to have stayed in the village and risk the chance of having to face the punishment for helping the rogue shinobi Sasuke Uchiha.

"No… you're free to go where you want." Sasuke said, as he held himself up against the edge of the mountain while the two men who have been carrying him take a breather.

"What if we wanted to stay with you?" Asuka asked, considering the fact all three of them are still only academy students and don't have the needed survival training to make it on their own.

"Why? I am a fugitive." Sasuke says, before he remembers what Asuka said to him before they were interrupted by her two friends. "Never mind… why are the three of you still academy students? The three of you look older than I did when I graduated."

"My father… he doesn't want me to put in to dangerous situations since I'm his only heir." Takumi said, bowing his head in his own personal shame as he doesn't want to lead Izumo he just wants to be a ninja living that dangerous kind of live.

"Same… but I am the last in my family line blacksmiths." Makoto said, hanging his head in shame knowing that he doesn't really want to continue on as a blacksmith, but he doesn't really want to be a shinobi either he just wants to travel the world and meet interesting people.

"My family… they want me to hone my medical skill so much that I better than Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune, and Lady Sakura." Asuka said, and the moment that Sasuke heard Sakura's name his face cringed remembering how well she was able to hold her ground against him.

"I see… you can accompany me to Rock Country." Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face wondering if the head of the Shiin clan has gotten the news about his son yet or if he would be able to deliver message to him personally.

"Why Rock Country?" Makoto asked, as he stood up to his feet and lifting his head up to look at Sasuke who just continued to smirk.

"I have some business with the Tsuchikage." Sasuke said, as his smirk turned in to a full blown evil smile followed by a laugh that sent chills down the academy student's spines.

* * *

  
The next morning all the shinobi were scattered about the Chuunin Exam arena ready for the start of the tournament with the expectation of Kakashi who was late, but all the other shinobi's were reminiscing about the last time they were all in the arena together for the Chuunin exam years before. Jiraiya stands up on the Hokage box while Gaara sitting next to him… the Sixth Hokage waited for everyone to be seated and quiet down before he started his little speech.

"I just want to remind everyone that this tournament is to decide who will be the next Hokage, but before we can begin there is an odd number of contenders… someone will be given a first round bye. To make it fair the name of the shinobi who will have the bye will be selected at random like all the matches will be." Jiraiya says, as he nods towards a Leaf Jounin who starts to the random selection to determine who will sit the first round out… lucky the name selected is Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei is never on time." Naruto thought, with a smirk on his face while trying to hide the fact that he is still in pain from all the training that he has done. Naruto's clothes are still torn to shreds as if he didn't even bother to change them this morning. Sakura on the other side of the arena just smiles as she bows her head to offer up a prayer to Obito, Rin, and The Fourth Hokage knowing where Kakashi is right now.

"Alright Kakashi will have the bye and let's see who the first match will be now." Jiraiya says, as he sits down on to his chair as the board starts to flip through all the shinobi's names. Shuffling each one to make sure that all the matches will be selected randomly while everyone is sitting or standing on pins and needles to see who will be in the first match. At first looks like it is going to stop on Naruto and Sakura, but suddenly flips one last time to stop on Ino and Neji!

"They might as well given me a bye." Neji said, as he started to move towards the center of the field with a big smirk on his face.

"Everyone not in this match please move to the viewing area." Temari called out, sending all the shinobi not in the match out of the way. Everyone in the arena is chattering on about how Ino doesn't stand a chance against the star pupil of the Hyuuga clan.

"Poor Ino… she doesn't stand a chance against someone like Neji." Jiraiya says, as he looks down at Ino who has remained in the same spot looking down at the ground since it was decided that she would be the one taking on Neji in the first match up.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Gaara replies, as Ino looks up finally showing the determination in her eyes to up show the Hyuuga elitist.

"You know Neji… karma is a funny thing." Ino said, as she moved to where she is standing right in front of Neji. Temari looks at both of the fighters before she gives them the signal to start the match. Neji charges at Ino right away looking to end the match with some quick gentle fist strikes, but Ino shocks everyone when Neji can't land a strike as Ino was showing her experience in evasion.

"How is this possible?" Neji thought, as he started to get frustrated with how well someone like Ino was doing against him. He tried coming from the right, but Ino evaded to the left and vise versa to where it was getting no one fast. He even went as far as trying to come from both direction at once, but Ino dropped cut a back flip kicking Neji squarely in the chin knocking Neji backwards.

"Ino can't keep dodging like that up for long." Shikamaru thought, knowing that even though the Ino-Shika-Cho members have specialized in evasion tactics, but that doesn't mean that Ino has the stamina for a long drawn out fight against someone like Neji.

"Ino's toast…" Chouji thought, as he stuffed some more chips in to his mouth chomping them down quickly.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it Neji?" Ino called, out to Neji which made him even madder than he was. He went to charge Ino again, but quickly stopped when the kunoichi threw several kunai's at the Hyuuga member.

"That won't work!" Naruto yelled, out to Ino remembering Neji's ability of using rotation to block just about anything thrown at him. Neji quickly spins blocking the kunai's even grabbing a couple of them.

"Nice try…" Neji says, but he doesn't finish what he is before he lightly tosses the knives in the air spinning again to knock the knives away as special tags on the handles ignite with a puff of poison smoke fills the air.

"Gotcha ya." Ino said, with a smirk on her face, but the moment didn't last long before Neji emerged from the cloud un-phased by the poison smoke. Heading straight towards Ino looking for a gentle fist strike straight toward Ino's heart!

"Just give up." Hinata said, as she clutched at her chest remembering her fight against Neji in the preliminary round of the third exam.

"It's over!" Neji exclaimed, as he drove the open palm towards Ino, but he doesn't connect with it as Ino spins out of the way. Ino quickly runs towards the other side of the arena as she starts to make some complicated hand signs. Signs that her father recognizes the hands right away as he watched his daughter try to master the jutsu, but she couldn't do it and he couldn't help, because not even he has mastered the jutsu.

"INO NO!" Inoichi Yamanaka yelled, in hopes of stopping his daughter from using the jutsu as he knows the backlash if she miss-casts the jutsu. Unfortunately for him Ino can't hear her father over all the screaming villager cheering the two on in the arena. Ino slides to stops aiming her hands towards Neji and casts the jutsu and nothing happens… other than Neji starts to smirks.


	17. Ino! Neji! The Stunning Conclusion!

_It took me longer than I thought it would to write this chapter, but here it is... the conclusion of the first round's first match up. Which I really hope the ending of the match is surprising as I put a lot of thought in it. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a review..._

* * *

"Foolish girl." Neji thought, to himself as he looks at Ino whose body starts twitching nervously.

"Anko-sensei, does that mean what I think it does?" Lee asked, as he turned to look at the woman who has taken over the role of being his sensei.

"Yes Lee… Ino's trapped with in her own body." Anko said, as stared at Ino from the view platform wondering what she thinking to attempt to use a move that she hadn't mastered yet.

"Poor Ino…" Lee thought, as his mind wandered back to one of the first conversations he had with his new sensei and how Ninjutsu and Genjutsu have their draws backs if you mess up the hand signs.

"Let's see you dodge this…" Neji smirked, as he thrust his palms towards Ino sending a wave of chakra at her motionless body. When the wave hits her dead on it sends her flying backwards in to the arena wall.

"Damn it!" Ino thought, to herself as she continues to try to move her body as Neji walks a little closer to her smirking.

"Pity you didn't learn in the academy the consequences of messing a jutsu like that up from Naruto's failed clones." Neji said, as he hit Ino with another wave from his Air Palm attack which causes the wall behind Ino to crack slightly.

"Why doesn't Temari call the match? Neji's won?" Jiraiya said, as he turned to look at the Kazekage wondering if he knew of some reason why his sister wasn't calling the match.

"Be patient, this match isn't over yet." Gaara said, calmly as he watches the match closely as if he can pick up on something that the last remaining member of the Sannin cannot.

"It looks over to me… Ino trapped in her own jutsu and for the next five minutes at Neji's mercy." Jiraiya says, "Neji could kill Ino by causing internal injures."

"Ino's safe… Neji's only using one percent of the chakra needed for the attack. The attacks are weaker than they look." Gaara says, calmly as The Hokage just looks at him in wonderment of how he knew that.

Ino's body is on fire with the sensation of pain that is coursing through her after each of the attacks land dead on.

* * *

  
.Flashback.

Yesterday and ever since the Hokage's retirement announcement Ino has been trying to learn how to use the Mind Possession jutsu that her have sister used on Shikamaru. However, things haven't been going as well as she would like them go. In fact Ino is just got the use of her body back as she drops down to hands and knees the frustrations showing on her face.

"Why can't I get any better?" Ino screamed, as she slammed her fists down on to the ground as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Seriously?" A voice said, suddenly which caught Ino off guard not because someone was watching her, but because of who the voice belongs to.

"Misora, but I thought you were still comatose?" Ino said, as she turned to see her purpled haired half sister standing behind her with her arms folded across her chest.

"I've been pretending… but I have to be leaving soon." Misora said, as she walked a little closer to Ino was looking at with a confused look on her face.

"Leaving?" Ino asked, as she climbed up to her feet.

"I can't stay here…" Misora says, "But if want a pointer on The Mind Possession jutsu I can help."

"But…" Ino was going to fight against Misora's decision to leave Konoha, but drops her head down knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "I can figure it out myself."

"Ino… despite what "our" father may have told you the hands sign you're using are perfect." Misora says, as she slowly runs through the same hand signs that Ino has been using, but she doesn't call upon any of her chakra to initiate the jutsu.

"Then why can't I do use the jutsu? Why do I keep getting stuck in my own body?" Ino questioned despite having just said that she would figure out what she needs to do for the jutsu on her own.

"It's your mind… it's too crowded." Misora says, as the smirk washes away from her face so she can show Ino that she is serious.

"Huh… how is my mind too crowded?" Ino shot back as she didn't understand what her half sister meant.

"Your too worried about boys, being alone, and me that your chakra is back feeding through your own nervous system." Misora said, as she recalled what she went through while she was trying to teach herself that jutsu as she was having the same problems until she met Sasuke.

"Then I am never going to be able to use this jutsu." Ino said, as a wave of depression hit her the same wave of depression that had hit Misora when Sasuke told her the very same thing.

"You can do it all you have to do is clear your mind by taking deep breaths before trying to use it." Misora said, as she smiled at her half sister. "Then in no time you won't have to even do that."

* * *

.Present.

After another wave of Chakra nails Ino from Neji's Air Palm it looks like Temari has finally had enough and is about to call the match in Neji's favor, but Ino suddenly rolls out of the way from the following wave of chakra.

"She got the use of body back that quickly?" Temari thought, as she took a step back away from the action to just continue watch for a little longer it would seem.

"Just give up Ino you can't beat me." Neji said, as he prepared to attack Ino with another Air Palm strike as Ino stood to her feet, but didn't attempt to move in the slightly. As she just stood there taking in deep breathes exhaling them slowly. Thinking that Ino is up to something the veins around his eyes popped out as he activated his Byakugan.

"I can do this…" Ino thought, as she calmly started the string of hand signs again not even worried about what Neji is up to at the moment.

"Again? Didn't you learn last time?" Neji said, but instead of going for the Air palm strike he originally thought about he dashed towards Ino's with the hopes of ending this match in one punch.

"Secret Art: Mind Possession Jutsu!" Ino yelled, out and everyone let out stunned cries when the genius of the Hyuuga Clan stopped in his tracks and his arms falling down to his sides.

"She did it!" Inoichi thought, in amazement that Ino was able to pull off the move after nearly losing the match from her failed attempt.

"My she has grown…" Anko thought, thinking back to how Ino was during the failed Chuunin exams years before, but her glaze then fell upon Lee who has also grown quite a bit recently.

"Amazing!" Lee exclaimed, as he started to get a little excited over Ino's triumph in the match.

"Hmm… Ino Yamanaka who would thought you be able to beat a Hyuuga." Kurenai thought, as her glaze shifted to Hinata wondering if it came down to it if Hinata could beat Ino."

"Right ON!" Kiba yelled, as Akamaru barked happy that the elitist Neji was about to be put in his place.

"Wow… scary…" Shikamaru thought, as he started to think of the possibilities if it were to come down to him and Ino before he sighed… "What a drag…"

"Is it me or is Ino now cool?" Chouji thought, in between munching on his chips.

"…" Naruto just stared blankly as he couldn't believe that Neji who had given him so much problems is on the verge of losing to Ino…

"Naruto…" That's what both Sakura and Hinata were thinking as the two of them stared at Naruto's torn and bloody clothes that he hasn't changed.

"Naruto… why don't change your clothes?" Iruka asked, as he looked down at his former student from the academy.

"I will… after I become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, which got the attention of everyone around them.

"Hmmm…" Shino thought, wondering if Naruto actually has want it takes to become Hokage.

"You remember what I said about karma, Neji?" Ino asked, as she stared right at the young man who had been putting her down for as long as she can remember.

"What about it?" Neji snapped, as he doesn't get what Ino is blabbering around, but then again his mind is focusing on a way of over powering the jutsu to break free.

"Well you going to look like a fool losing to me." Ino said, as she smirked walking a little closer to the Hyuuga genius.

"How do you plan to beat me?" Neji snapped, thinking over the fact that Ino could knock him out, but she's not physically capable. Poisoning him would work, but it's too slow.

"I could make you knock yourself out, but I think it would be more fitting for you to quit declaring me the winner." Ino said, with her smirk growing as she started to make a few more hand signs in which Neji can recognize them as they are for the mind transfer jutsu. Normally she would need Shikamaru to successfully pull the jutsu off, but now with the new Mind Possession Jutsu she doesn't have to rely on him as much.

"You wouldn't…" Neji said, as he hadn't even thought about that possibility happening.

"Secret Art: Mind Trans…" Ino suddenly stopped as her right eye twitched a little bit. Ino glared at Neji for a moment before she turned to look at Temari with her facial features grown sullen a little bit. "I give up." Ino said, and every one in the arena including Temari and Neji gasped at the turn of events.

"What?" Temari still couldn't believe her ears, but for a moment had a flash back to when Shikamaru forfeited during their match at the failed Chuunin Exams years ago. Temari started to think is everyone in Shikamaru's team like this?

"I don't have the chakra to end the match." Ino said, as she released Neji from the Mind Possession jutsu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first match… Neji Hyuuga!" Temari announced, once she was sure that is what Ino wants. As Ino is on her way back to the viewing platform to watch the second match of the tournament when she bumps in to Kakashi who is just arriving to the arena for the tournament.

"Ino… why did you forfeit?" Kakashi asked, he knew it wasn't any of his business, but at the same time he's curious.

"Unlike Naruto… I don't dream of being Hokage." Ino said, as she just continued on her way to the platform. Kakashi just stood their for a moment as he knew he didn't need anymore information, because he could tell what Ino's dream is by the tone in her voice. Meanwhile, the selection process is under way for the second match up of the tournament which it looks like the panels are going to stop on Naruto and Hinata, but they flip one more time to end on Kiba and Rock Lee's names...


	18. Taijutsu Battle! Lee versus Kiba!

_A/N - Here is the newest chapter... it isn't all that long, but I really didn't want to make it that long considering it's another fight chapter and I don't really want to finish any of the fights of this tournament in one chapter unless I have to and considering this is one of the more evenly matched matches in my opinion... I wanted it to last at least two chapters._

* * *

"Akamaru, we've got this one!" Kiba said, as he looked down at his furry companion who just nodded his head.

"Anko-sensei, do I still have to wear this training hood?" Lee said, as he looked towards his new sensei as he tugs at the hood that he has been wearing since starting his new training.

"No Lee you don't have to keep wearing it." Anko said, as she just continued to look out at the area which is about to be a battle field again.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Lee said, as he started to take the hood off.

"Alright lets get the second match started!" Temari called out, as Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee enter the battle area as the woman in the in the stands are taken by the site of Lee.

"Nice look." Kiba said, to Lee noting that his opponent is no longer in the green spandex, but a white sleeveless Karate gi with a black belt and his hair is no longer in the bowl cut as it's shoulder length now.

"Gaara?" Kankurou asks, as he looks down at his brother how is starting to shake seeing Lee walk towards the center of the arena.

"Kankurou, this is one of the matches I have been wanting to see." Gaara says, calmly as he keeps his eyes on Lee as he bows to Kiba before taking a fighting stance.

"Gaara… if you get this worked up over this match… how are you going to react to his match?" Kankurou thought, wondering how Gaara was going to react to the only person who has been able to beat him.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba howls, as he throws a smoke bomb at Lee to blind the shinobi.

"Fang over fang, I see…" Lee thought, to himself as he avoided most of the passes by Kiba and Akamaru with the expectation of the final passes by the both of them.

"What? I know Akamaru and I should've done more damage than that!" Kiba yelled, a little disappointment in the fact that Lee looks to have come out nearly un-phased.

"Impressive, but now it's my turn." Lee said, before he disappeared leaving everyone confused as to where he is going pop up to attack the pair.

* * *

"Gokai what can I do for you?" The Tsuchikage asked, as he sees the head of the Shiin clan enter his chambers.

"I want you to ready the village's shinobi for an attack on The Leaf village." Gokai said, with out wasting even an ounce of breath on the declaration.

"I can't do that… there's a peace treaty I have to up hold." The Tsuchikage said, thinking back to the treaty that signed between the two village years ago to finally end the fighting that wore on for too long.

"Forget the treaty… they broke it." Gokai said, with a smirk on his face knowing that he was going to be taking advantage of the situation.

"No they haven't or I would have heard about it by now." The Tsuchikage said, wondering where Gokai was give the impression that the Leaf had broke the treaty.

"They killed my son and his squad members." Gokai said, still with a smirk on his face knowing that his son is still technically alive, Misora's condition is unknown, and Rabamaruishi well he is the only one that is dead, but it is debatable if the Leaf was responsible for it.

"I heard your son was still alive." The Tsuchikage said, going by what he had heard about the matter.

"That's just what they want us to believe." Gokai said, and the moment that Tsuchikage heard that he started to wondering about the validity of the report that he has heard.

* * *

"Where he'd go?" Kiba said, to himself just before he was nailed with a punch to the side of his face that sent him stumbling.

"Right here…" Lee said, but before Kiba or Akamaru could do anything Lee was gone again.

"I can't keep up with him!" Kiba thought, to himself as he did his best to try and find where the next attack from Lee would come, but it was no use. Each attack was fast and furious, but more importantly un-block-able.

"Come on Kiba… surely you can do better than that." Lee taunted, as he slide to a stop a few feet in front of Kiba allowing the frustrated Dog ninja see him.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Lee, because I am about to end this." Kiba exclaimed, but he knew it was going to take a lot more than talk to finish this match in his favor.

"RUFF!" Akamaru barked, giving Kiba a suggestion of what they should try to do to win the match.

"What did he say?" Lee asked, as he is unable to understand what Akamaru had said to Kiba.

"You sure?" Kiba asked, but Akamaru didn't answer the question he ran at Lee jumping in to the air. "Alright… DYNAMIC MARKING!"

"RUFF!" Akamaru barked, as he started to spin peeing on poor Lee not sure what was going on.

"Okay, Akamaru… Inuzuka Style: Transformation Two Headed Wolf!" Kiba yelled, as he jumped on to Akamaru's back in a huge explosion of smoke Kiba and Akamaru transformed.

"A massive beast?" Lee thought, to himself as the smoke started to clear and he could see the beast standing in front of.

"Wolf fang over fang!" The beast called out as it started spinning heading straight for Lee. Lee tried to avoid, but the shockwaves sliced his exposed arms and cheeks and before he knew it the beast was headed for him again.

"Impressive." Gaara said, as he noted that now was the one having problems avoiding Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hmm, I don't think even Gamabunta could stop that." Jiraiya thought, as thoughts of the giant toad going head on with Kiba and Akamaru's joint jutsu.

"Who knew Kiba had a jutsu like that?" Naruto thought, as he watched with squinted eyes impressed with his friends improvement.

"Give up, Lee." The beast said, as it came to a stop after narrowly missing Lee with a direct shot.

"Exception, Guy-sensei?" Lee thought, as he got up to his feet looking up towards the sky as if he was looking for a sign and as if it were some kind of movie the sun twinkled like Guy-sensei's smile use to…

"What's Lee thinking? He should give up." Chouji said, as he looked towards Shikamaru who looked as if he was trying to figure out what the Taijutsu specialist was up to.

"I don't know Chouji, but from the looks of it he's got this match won." Shikamaru said, to the shock of everyone on the viewing platform.

"How?" Shino asked, stoically wondering how his teammate was going to beaten by someone who doesn't have any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that he knows of to help him stop Kiba's massive destructive force behind the spins.

"It's Brushy Brows it doesn't matter how he wins!" Naruto exclaimed, as he clutched his fist together as he looked towards Shino.

"Thanks, Guy-sensei." Lee thought, as he started to take off his boots much to the surprise of everyone watching including Kiba. It wasn't long before he tossed the boots to the side cause a cloud of dust to rise up bringing everyone to the conclusion that the boots were weighted.

"Weighted boots, huh? Even with out them you don't stand a chance." Kiba said, as he started to tense his muscles getting ready for another attempt at defeating the Taijutsu master.

"Not just that…" Lee replied, as he took off the black belt and his shirt tossing them away causing an even bigger cloud of dust to raise up in to the air.

"Lee, even with out your shirt you've still been marked." Kiba announced, as he sniffed at the air to reassure himself that even though Lee took off his shirt that he could still smell him before attempting the Wolf fang over fang again.

"Let's finish this." Lee announced, as he started towards Kiba with speed greater than when he took on Gaara!

"WOLF FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled, as he jumped in to the air starting his deadly spin again.

"LEAF THUNDER FIST!" Lee yelled, as he jumped in to the air with a counter spin! When the two shinobi's collide the shockwave that explodes from them is powerful enough to rock not just the arena, but the whole village!


	19. The Web of Betrayal! A Explosive Ending!

_A/N - Alright here is the conclusion of the second match of the tournament, but also some more story advancement as far as things happening outside of the tournament. With that said I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and to the person who said that my fight scenes are boring... I am sorry you feel that way, but I'm glad that you like the rest of the story._

* * *

On the on the outside skirts of Konoha Misora is hiding from a team of ANBU members who are out on patrol when the village started to shake violently.

"What the hell? What was that!?" Misora exclaimed, before she grabbed her mouth hoping that the two ANBU members didn't hear her little outburst as the two ANBU members started to look around the immediate area one wearing a Fox mask while the other wore dragon like mask.

"Did you feel that?" The Fox mask asked, as he turned to look at his companion.

"Sure did." The Dragon mask replied, with a feminine voice.

"It came from the Chuunin Exam arena… do you think we should check it out?" The Fox mask asked, as he turned his glaze towards the path to the arena obvious recalling the events of the Black Chuunin Exams years ago when Orochimaru attacked the village killing the Third Hokage.

"The Hokage Tournament started today… it's probably just one of the matches." The Dragon mask said, as she continued to look at her companion.

"Ino… I hope your alright." Misora thought, to herself thinking about the tournament and how her sister is going to fare in it.

"Your probably right, but still…" The Fox mask said, as he started to clench his fists together making it very clear to Misora that he had lost someone during the Black Chuunin Exams that meant more to him than his own life.

"Fine… besides I'm sort of curious about that Uzumaki brat." The Dragon mask said, as something about her voice sent a chill down her spine. A chill that she felt once before, but it was back when she didn't know better.

"You know if you don't let your anger go… your going to expose yourself." The Fox mask said, as he turned his attention back to his companion who was the one now clenching her fists together.

"I know… I just wish we could hurry up kill him, Jiraiya, and Toujin… oh and the bonus the Kazekage." The Dragon mask said, with a slight laugh that made Misora shudder a little bit, but now it was very apparent that neither one of them had heard her.

"True, but we have to wait for the signal… and you forgot that two time failure… oh what's her name." The Fox mask said, as he reached up to rub the chin of his mask.

"Misora Yamanaka… I still can't believe that she failed to kill all of the Uchiha's." The Dragon mask said, as Misora started to think to herself that she needs to stop the both of them, but in her condition she isn't up to fighting one ANBU member none the less two, because despite the fact they aren't acting as true ANBU members… they are dressed like them and she has to take that at face value.

"That's right…" The Fox mask said, before disappearing in to a cloud of a smoke and shortly after he was gone from her sight someone grabbed her by the shoulder nearly startling her to death.

"Wait up, Kazuma!" The Dragon masked called out, before she disappeared right behind her companion leaving Misora to wonder who grabbed her shoulder. Not wanting to risk it with out turning to look who it is spins around with a roundhouse kick aimed from the person stomach…

* * *

  
Meanwhile, the meeting between the Tsuchikage and Gokai Shiin is still in process as the Shiin elder looks furious over the news of his son's "death" and the Tsuchikage indecisiveness as to whether or not to attack the Leaf village in retaliation.

"Gokai how did you come to get this information about your son's death? The messenger from Konoha said that he was holding on to his life by a thread." The Tsuchikage says, "And that there might be a chance for a recovery."

"It's lies Lord Tsuchikage and I know this, because I have friends in Konoha who personally sent me word." Gokai said, as he bowed his head down to the Tsuchikage to show respect to his position of power despite the contempt that he holds towards that Kage's of the five great shinobi lands.

"Friends in Konoha? Weren't you banished from the village?" The Tsuchikage asked, as he couldn't believe that anyone in the village would want to stay associated to someone like Gokai after they were banished from the village.

"Yes, Lord Tsuchikage… Kazuma Hara his wife and only son were killed in the Sound's failed invasion of the Leaf Village and Chiharu Fujimoto whose entire clan was slaughtered by The Nine Tail Fox." Gokai said, as he kept his head bowed out of respect to the Tsuchikage.

"I see, but before I decide whether or not to attack Konoha… what of your son's squad mates?" The Tsuchikage asked, thinking about the two other members of the team that had went with Toujin on their mission to find the rogue of the Konoha… Sasuke Uchiha which they have seemingly failed to do.

"Misora is feared to have been captured for interrogation, but Rabamaruishi like Toujin was killed by the Crimson fox." Gokai said, as he started to smirk knowing that the Tsuchikage can't see his face with the way that it's bowed at the moment.

"The Crimson fox?" The Tsuchikage, said as his face went pale recalling all of the stories he has heard about the Nine Tail's vessel as it's one of the reason they started to seek the help of Sasuke Uchiha in hopes of naturalizing the threat of Nine Tail's vessel should he turn his attention in their direction.

"Yes, my lord." Gokai said, still smirking knowing that he has been pushing all the right buttons as the arrival of his revenge on Konoha is just about upon them.

"It's settled… if Konoha would send someone like the Crimson fox out after your son than they have broke the treaty." The Tsuchikage, said as he stood up from his throne like chair looking towards the door where two guards were standing to make sure that Gokai hadn't tried anything murderous towards the Tsuchikage.

"Thank you, my lord." Gokai said, as he wiped the smirk off his face to look in to the Tsuchikage's face for the first time in a while.

"Guards! Send out the order to all able bodied shinobi's that we march on Konoha at sunset!" The Tsuchikage said, and it didn't take long before both of the guards disappeared from the room.

* * *

The kick Misora had thrown was blocked by the other arm of the person who grabbed her, but they still grunted in pain. Misora couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Itachi Uchiha standing next to her with his left arm blocking her foot. However, she quickly saw why he grunted when she noticed that his white shirt was getting stained with blood from possibly reopening a fresh injury.

"You? What the hell are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be in jail or something?" Misora asked, even though she knows why he isn't in jail, because it's the reason why she was ducking and hiding from the "ANBU members" she saw prior to Itachi showing up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Itachi said, coldly as Misora finally pulled her leg back from him as it was obvious his' body wouldn't be able to keep up with her for long, but that Sharingan of his would be a big problem.

"What have you came to take me?" Misora snapped, as she stuck her tongue out at the older Uchiha.

"Do I look like I'm in that kind of shape?" Itachi replied, as he placed his right hand over the bloody spot on his shirt protectively.

"Then why?" Misora asked, as she looked very confused as to why someone that nearly killed her would want to chit-chat after what she had originally did to him and his family.

"After talking to Jiraiya… he cleared my name of the charges associated with my clans murders." Itachi said, his face still devoid of any true emotions as Misora starts to prepare to run figuring that ANBU was about to be right on top of them to grab her.

"I knew it… I'm dead either way." Misora thought, to herself as either those two who were looking for her for their own reason and now the rest of Konoha.

"Lord Jiraiya, also has kept you from being charged even going as far as to lift your's and Toujin's banishment." Itachi said, which just added to Misora's perplexity.

"Why would he do something like that?" Misora asked, finally as her head started to spin thinking about all that has been going on today on her attempt to escape the village before getting imprisoned or worse.

"Misora when I trapped you in my Sharingan's Genjutsu I was able to see your memories and I knew that you were put up to taking over my body to kill my clan." Itachi said, as he looked down at his wound which was still bleeding after blocking Misora's kick.

"You know that… then do you know who he was?" Misora asked, as she remembered the man never introduced himself. He had only told her that her father would accept him as his daughter if she killed the Uchiha clan.

"You seriously don't know who he was?" Itachi asked, as he slightly started to laugh despite the fact that he was risking reopening his wound even more.

"Why'd you ask me that… and why are you laughing?" Misora asked, as she raised her hand up to hit Itachi, but stopped as he didn't seem like the same Itachi that had placed her in to that Genjutsu.

"It's just that it was Gokai Shiin… Toujin's father." Itachi said, and the moment that his words left his mouth Misora's eyes went wide in shock.

"No… it can't be… why would Lord Gokai want to kill his own son?" Misora asked, as she started to shake her head back and forth in utter confusion. Though it did answer the one question she had for a while now and that's why she has never seen Toujin's father's once in the entire time they have known one another.

"He's looking for a reason to start war with Konoha and considering that Toujin failed his father to bring Hinata back… to Gokai is his son is already dead to him." Itachi said, trying not ot make it sound too harsh, but at the same time he had to make sure that she understood what his words were to mean about the situation.

"No… your wrong." Misora yelled, as tears threatened to start falling and at that moment Itachi realized that Misora had more than feelings of friendship towards Toujin.

"You know… Gokai mean's the five commandments of Murder." Itachi said, trying to make it seem like out of the blue to where Misora didn't think it was just another why to get her to believe what he is saying about Toujin's father.

"Your right…" Misora said, as she realized that Itachi was not only right, but that he had no reason to lie to her about it.

"Come on, I'm following those two and you can fill me in on what they said." Itachi said, as for the first time since he returned to Konoha smiled.

* * *

  
As the spectators in the arena started to open their eyes they saw a giant cloud of smoke still blocking their view of the center of the "battlefield" to see what happened to the two shinobi's that clashed against one another. Temari unshielded her eyes just in time to see Lee sliding to a stop on the right side of the arena while Kiba and Akamaru returned to normal as they slid to a stop on the left side of the arena.

"What power… that Lee could have beat Gaara with a strike like that!" Temari thought, to herself as the arena reminded silent as they are still unsure who to cheer for at the moment until finally Temari heard one of her brother's voice calling out to her…

"Hey Temari! What the hell is going on down there!?" Kankurou yelled, down to her in order to find out something about the result of the attack. Temari doesn't answer right away as she take a moment to look at all them of them as they lay motionless.

"It looks like they are both done… this match is a dr…" Temari started to reply, but quickly stopped when she noticed not only Lee, but Kiba as well getting up to their feet as several wounds on their bodies were bleeding heavily.

"Man it's taking everything I have to standup… I doubt I will have enough to attack again." Lee thought, to himself as he looked over at Kiba who was grimacing in pain quite a bit.

"Lee I can't let you beat me… I have to prove to someone that I am strong enough to love her." Kiba said, as he looked up through the cloud of smoke that was finally starting to disperse to give everyone a clear view.

"Ah… you are in love with Hinata and you want to prove that you are more worthy to love her than Naruto… is that right?" Lee said, as he gave Kiba a thumbs up as the Inuzuka clan member wondered how Lee was able to figure that out, but then again he still wasn't sure how Might Guy was able to figure out Hinata's feelings for Naruto in the way that he did.

"Never mind that… how did you counter mine and Akamaru's Wolf fang over fang?" Kiba asked, as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"It's simple my counter spin was enough to cut down the velocity of your spin thus cutting it's destructive force." Lee explained, before he had to stop to grab at his own shoulder as the pain was starting to get unbearable even for him.

"Kiba is in love with me?" Hinata thought, to herself as she remember how Kiba acted when she asked him to help keep Sakura away from Naruto.

"Whoa, dog boy loves Hinata? Man can this get any tougher?" Naruto thought, as he looked at Hinata before his glaze turned to Sakura was looking at him at very moment. The moment that their eyes meant Sakura started to blush and turned her head away.

"That doesn't tell me how you beat it,… it still should have been enough to beat you." Kiba said, as he thought about how fast him and Akamaru were still moving when the two of them collided.

"Normally, but at the last second I opened the first Spiritual gate." Lee said, as he recalled the moment that he opened the gate to give himself not only a boost of speed, but of power to where he was evenly matched with Kiba or slighter faster and stronger.

"I see… well I thought we were going to finish this?" Kiba said, as he could tell from the look in Lee's eyes that he was struggling to stay on his feet to where he wouldn't be able to move at all. Kiba on the other hand was in better shape, but that's only because Akamaru took the brunt of Lee's blow. However, the moment that Kiba tried to take a step towards Lee to finish the match he collapsed down to the ground fighting.

"I see… even though Akamaru took the brunt… I took more than I thought and add in the fact that my chakra is nearly gone after using those techniques… I'm done." Kiba thought to himself as he wondered how Lee was able to remain standing considering what he must be feeling like right now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the second match… ROCK LEE!" Temari announced, as the crowd started to roar with applause for both Lee and Kiba and the effort they put forth in the match as Temari stared at Lee wondering what he's really capable of now unsure if that was just the tip or the peak of the iceberg as far as he is concerned.

"Amazing…" Gaara said, as his body started to shake again as thoughts about what it would be like to have a rematch against Lee.

"Scary…" Kankurou thought, wondering just how much more Lee could grow or for that matter if anyone could really stop him. Right now it looks like the only two that could are Gaara and Naruto, but that's only because they themselves aren't normal shinobi's.

"Lee that was your tribute to Guy wasn't it?" Jiraiya thought, as he knew Lee has been training with Anko to learn Ninjutsu yet he didn't try to use any new jutsu in the match against Kiba just now.

"Bushy Brows… I hope I get to fight you." Naruto thought, as he thinks about how much a match against Lee would push him, but more importantly in how much it will help him to get the rest of the doubter off his back once and for all.

"My how you've all grown…" Iruka thought, as he remembers how they all were when they were just students in his class at the Ninja academy.

"Kiba…" Hinata thought, worried how he is going to take this loss to Lee, but more importantly how he is going to take her having to turn him down. Not because he wasn't able to win this match, but because she is in love with Naruto and that's who she want's to be with for the rest of her live.

"COME ON! WHOSE NEXT!" Naruto yelled, as he started to impatient waiting to see who the next match will be. Which he starts to smile as his name was the first one finalized meaning that it was his turn to show his stuff, but that smile was wiped off his face when his opponent was revealed S…


	20. Things Are Interesting

_A/N - Short chapter here... as this is just a prelude to the next fight and a maybe even a side fight... who knows... well I do, but that's besides the point. Any ways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

"That so?" Itachi said, as he and Misora followed behind him as the two of them were hot on the trail of Kazuma and Chiharu on their way to the Chuunin Exam arena.

"Yeah…" Misora said, as they came up on to the hospital and for a moment she thought about stopping to check on Toujin, but shook her head as she knows that she needs to stay with Itachi right now.

"Well then… I guess it's a good thing we have an advantage on them." Itachi said, as he turned his head to look back at Misora who looked confused wondering how they could have an advantage over two ANBU members in their current conditions.

"Advantage? Are you crazy?" Misora asked, as she pushed herself a little bit harder to catch up to the older Uchiha prodigy.

"Yeah… all I need is for you draw their attention and I will trap them in my Genjutsu." Itachi said, as he turned his attention back to watching where he was going… even though he narrowly missed the next roof top by two centimeters.

"That's your plan? Are you forgetting they could be ANBU!" Misora says, "They more than likely will know how to get out of a Genjutsu."

"Not this one… as Kakashi Hatake couldn't even get out of it and he was an ANBU Captain." Itachi said, and the moment that his words reached Misora's ears her body shuddered as she realized what Genjutsu he was talking about.

"Still if they can fight you without looking in to her eyes we're toast." Misora said, continuing her complaining about the idea that Itachi has far the two shinobi's they are chasing after.

"No we're not, because even if they are ANBU… I was… I mean I'm still an ANBU Captain, myself." Itachi said, smirking even though he isn't quite sure why Jiraiya allowed him to keep his position within ANBU after such a long time away from the Village.

"Fine… we'll do it your way, but try not to trap me in that Genjutsu again…" Misora said, as her body shuddered at the mere thought about being around Itachi with him using that Sharingan technique around her.

"They they are… they've stopped…" Itachi said, as he stopped in his tracks as Misora did the same as they don't want their targets to know they are their yet.

"Why'd they stop?" Misora asked, as she raised hand up to her forehead in an attempt to block out some of the sunlight in hopes of seeing for herself.

"Looks like they are talking to someone." Itachi said, as he could barely make out the form of a third person with now putting them back at a disadvantage even with the Sharingan.

"Do you think they are getting the go ahead?" Misora asked, as she turned her attention back towards the hospital and Toujin wondering just how safe he is going to be there unable to move.

"I don't think so… stay here." Itachi said, as he started to make a couple hand signs quickly and before Misora knew it Itachi transformed in to a crow in a puff of smoke.

* * *

  
Inside of the Chuunin Exam Arena everyone is ready for the third match up of the tournament and the excitement is turned up a notch when they learn that Naruto is going to be taking part in as he has the ability to steal the show as they say and his opponent is the enigmatic Shino Aburame. As the two of them walk down on to the "battlefield" as Kiba and Lee are being finished helped off after their encounter against one another.

"Well, this will be interesting." Gaara said, as he started to recall Shino's match against Zaku and Naruto's match against Neji from the Black Chuunin Exams.

"Man if this match is anything like the last Gaara's bloodlust might come back." Kankurou thought, to himself as he carefully eyed his younger brother with out turning his head to look at him.

"Keep it cool, Naruto." Jiraiya thought, to himself obviously worried about Naruto unleashing the Nine tail Fox's chakra.

"Alright… you two know the rules… FIGHT!" Temari yelled, which once again got all the spectators in the arena cheering once again, but Naruto and Shino didn't move right away the both of them just stood there looking at one another.

"Shino… you still creep me out!" Naruto exclaimed, as he pointed his finger at Shino to drive the none sense of a point home.

"I'll have them put that on your tombstone if you don't give up now." Shino said, stoically as he adjusted his sunglasses a little bit as he stares back at Naruto.

"NEVER! I didn't go through all my training for nothing!" Naruto yelled, as he started pull his hand back to reach for a kunai knife remembering that Shino isn't someone that he wants to fight in close quarters. However, his whole body locks up as it's starts throbbing in pain…

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said, as he started to stand up obviously thinking about calling the match for Naruto's safety as it's very obvious by the state of his clothing and the look of discomfort on his face that he over did the training he did.

"Don't count Naruto out so quickly." Gaara said, as he stopped Jiraiya from calling another match as he has seen a side of Naruto that Jiraiya hasn't as they have never been in a fight against one another to the death like they have been.

"Naruto are you okay? Do you want to continue with the match?" Temari asked, as she got in Shino's way blocking him from taking advantage of Naruto's current state.

"I'm fine… and hell yeah I want to continue if I want to become Hokage!" Naruto replied, as he grimaced in a little more pain leaving to wonder why he wasn't feeling the pain earlier instead of now all of the sudden. Naruto goes to throw the kunai he had in his hand, but another wave of pain dropped him down to his knees causing the kunai to end up falling way short of it's target.

"I warned you… now your bug food." Shino said, stoically before he made a few hand signs before throwing his arms out to his sides expelling thousands upon thousands of the bugs from within his body.

"Naruto… if you that badly hurt give up… I'll win and name you Hokage." Hinata called, out even though she knew in her heart that Naruto wasn't going to give up even if he could hear her over all the villagers that are cheering and booing right now. However, one person did hear it and has caused Sakura to look at Hinata with evil looks.

"COME ON NARUTO! You can beat bug boy!" Sakura yelled, finally and like Hinata she isn't sure that Naruto was even able to hear her, but Hinata sure did to where the two kunoichi's were staring at one another with dirty looks looking as if they are about to start a fight right then and there until Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and Kurenai stepped in to put an end to it.


	21. Never Back Down Deceptions abound!

_A/n: Alright here it is the latest chapter which sees things heating up even more as the fight between Naruto and Shino really starts up. Anyways I just want to say I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but it was sort of delayed thanks in part to Hurricane Gustav. Which I hate to say it, but the next chapter maybe delayed thanks in part due to Hurricane Ike... so I just wanted let you all know that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

Itachi flew in close to Chiharu and Kazuma as well as the person that they are talking to… which Itachi is shocked to see that it is Ibiki Morino having the conversation with the two shinobi's with evil intentions. Itachi despite holding Ibiki in high esteem to where he would never think of him turning against the Leaf village flies in closer to hear what is going on.

"What you two doing?" Ibiki questioned, the two shinobi dress as ANBU black ops heading towards the Chuunin Exam arena.

"We were just rushing to see what's happening…" Kazuma says, as he points in the direction of the arena.

"That's right sir, we felt the ground shake from our patrol route…" Chiharu added, but she didn't get a chance to finish as Ibiki raised his hand up to silence the kunoichi.

"Enough! Everything's fine it was just a match getting a little out of hand." Ibiki said, as he pulled his hand out of the air to slip it back in to the pocket of his trench coat as he looks at the two ANBU shinobi members in front of him.

"But something of that magnitude we though we should check it out considering what happened with the Sound village." Kazuma said, as he stared at Ibiki through his mask hoping that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity as to what they were up to.

"Not only that, but it could have another Nine Tails attack." Chiharu added, thinking about a possible of another Nine Tails having been born in the last eighteen years since the original Nine Tail's attack.

"I applaud your dedication to the village's safety, but that's why we have the signal flares if it is an emergency." Ibiki said, as he started wonder how two ANBU members would forget something like that considering they held a special meeting to go over the procedure to make sure there wasn't a repeat of the Black Chuunin Exams.

"Sorry, captain Morino." Kazuma and Chiharu both said, as they bowed their heads in an apologetic nature.

"It's okay… no get back to your sector." Ibiki ordered, as he raised his right hand up in to the air to point in the direction of the sector of the village that the two of them are suppose to be guarding at the time being.

"Yes sir…" They both replied, bowing their heads before they disappear heading off back to where they started passing right by Misora with out noticing her once again luckily.

* * *

"Man, what's this pain I'm feeling?" Naruto thought, to himself as he watched the bugs Shino was releasing from his body turn in to clones of himself.

"Naruto it's pointless for you to continue." Shino said, stoically hoping that Naruto would let the words sink in this time and forfeit the match as he starts to zigzag with the clones of himself to make it impossible for Naruto to tell which one is the real one.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't attack or defend!" Naruto thought, as Shino and his clones got closer to him which Naruto tried to move out of the way, but his reflexes just weren't there as the real Shino was able to nail him square in the jaw knocking him down to the ground.

"It's futile." Shino said, as his clones and his self starting closing in on Naruto once again for a follow up attack, but this time around Naruto is able to throw a punch at least. Which luckily hit's the real Shino sending him flying backwards to where he started.

"YAY!" Naruto screamed, as he pumped his fist in the air, but the celebration is cut short as the clones dove for Naruto making their first attack on Nine Tails vessel. Naruto luckily grabbed one of them and threw him in to the other one, but the moment that the clones dispersed in to a puff of a cloud the bugs that made them up swarmed Naruto giving him no chance to avoid them. It doesn't take Naruto long to start feeling them sucking away his chakra.

"Naruto even with your abnormal amount chakra you have three minutes before they siphon it completely." Shino says, as he gets to his feet adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as Naruto looks at him as if he could see his face he knows that he was smiling at the moment.

"Shino… Neji tried to cut off my chakra, but he still lost against me." Naruto said, recalling how he was only able to beat Neji by calling upon the Nine Tail Fox's chakra to win the match. Naruto then starts to wonder if it something going on with the Nine tails that is causing him pain at the moment, but that doesn't make sense, because as the bugs started to siphon away his chakra the physical pain started to subside. However, Naruto starts swatting at the bugs in hopes of knocking them off his body…

"Naruto don't you dare do what I think you are." Jiraiya thought, as his face started to show the amount of worrying he is doing about Naruto having to call upon the power of the Nine Tails fox in this match up to get the win.

"Interesting…" Gaara said, simply as he continued to watch as the event of the match continue in front of him. Naruto continues to swat at the bugs, but Shino just stands there looking at him as if he knows he has the match won.

"Is that the best the Crimson fox can do?" Kankurou asked, himself as he continued to watch as Naruto struggles in the match trying to get the bug off him.

"It's pointless Naruto… even if you can swat some of them away some of them have already burrowed in to your skin and the demon's chakra you house is useless." Shino said, stoically as he tried to explain to Naruto that it was pointless to continue to try.

"How can you say that when it's saved everyone's ass several times over!" Naruto yelled, as he stared at the bug master in how he could say that it's useless to even to call upon the Nine-Tails chakra that had defeated Neji's gentle fist attacks years ago.

"Idiot! My bugs don't block chakra like Neji's gentle fist… they eat it. The Nine-Tail's chakra maybe demonic, but it's still chakra." Shino said, and he knew that Naruto had no choice, but to realize that the Fox's chakra this time wouldn't help him at all. It would only hurt him and possibly kill him if the rumors Shino had heard about Naruto and Nine-Tails were true.

"Then I guess there's no point in fighting a losing battle…" Naruto said, but he didn't get a chance to finish what he is saying as the gasps coming from everyone watching the fight cut him off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match…" Temari said, started announce Shino as the winner of the match, but suddenly stopped when she notice Naruto raise his hands up in a familiar hand sign.

"And win this match! MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, as the pinging sound of hundred of Naruto clones being created by Naruto's signature jutsu.

* * *

It's been nearly a week and a half since Sasuke was wounded badly by his brother Itachi, but he's up and walking on his own power now at least thanks to the healing capabilities of Asuka Yamaguchi a young medical academy stand out in the sense that her family won't let her graduate to become a Genin. Sasuke has taken the young woman as well as her two friends Takumi Kajou and Makoto Yoshikuni who like Asuka haven't been allowed to advance to the Genin level thanks to their family wishes. The group is on their way to Rock Country, because of some unfinished business that Sasuke has with the Tsuchikage with Sasuke leading the way, but Asuka is not that far behind him, while Makoto and Takumi bring up the rear. Which the two male academy students stare at Sasuke with suspicious eyes.

"Takumi… I don't like how Asuka is sending so much time with Uchiha." Makoto said, trying to keep his voice at just a whisper to not arouse the attention of either Asuka or Sasuke.

"I know what you mean… there's something evil about him." Takumi replied, as he turned his head to look at his friend with a whisper of his own.

"At first I thought it was just his wanting to survive, but now…" Makoto whispered, but he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as a chill that ran down his back cut him off.

"He freaks you out? Me too… Maybe we should think about jumping him. He can't possible take the both of us and take him back to the village… maybe my father and the Hokage will take it easy on us." Takumi replied, turning to straight ahead, but he didn't have a chance to see anything as he felt a knee in to his gut driving all the air out of his lungs as he collapses to the ground trying to catch it.

'WHA…" Makoto said, barely before Sasuke's hand was around his throat cutting off the flow of air. Makoto tried frivolously to remove Sasuke's hand from his throat and wind pipe, but it was no use. Makoto isn't strong enough to pry the Jounin level ninja's hand away. As Makoto starts to get close to the edge of passing out he notices an unbridle insanity within Sasuke's eyes as well as some strange markings appearing on his face.

"STOP IT! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE!" Asuka yelled, and the moment that Makoto and Sasuke both heard the young woman's face… the insanity and the markings disappeared from Sasuke. Sasuke let go of Makoto's letting him drop to the ground holding his throat as he greedily tried to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen like Takumi.

"Consider that your only warning about plotting against me." Sasuke says, coldly before he starts to walk away from the two young men headed towards a small stream. "We'll rest here while you catch your breath."

"Are you two alright?" Asuka asked, as she rushed to her friends sides with a worried look on her face.

* * *

"I know that your there…" Ibiki said, as he looked up in the sky at the lone crow flying above him as he lets out a sigh. The crow knowing that he is busted lands close to Ibiki before transforming back to himself to look at Ibiki with suspicious eyes.

"Ibiki… those two…" Itachi said, in hopes of filling the Leaf villages greatest interrogator in on what Misora and he found out about the pair of ANBU members that just left the area.

"Save it." Ibiki said, in a stiff tone which made Itachi drop back in to a fighting stance with thoughts running through his head that he isn't in the condition to be taking on someone like Ibiki.

"So your with them, Ibiki?" Itachi started, to reach for the only weapons that he can carry at the moment which are just a few shuriken. However, he stops when he sees Misora running up to the both of them which brings thoughts of the two ANBU members that had just left had found her.

"Itachi… is he really with them?" Misora asked, as she came to a stop right next to Itachi taking up her own fighting stance. Which allowed Itachi to breath somewhat a sigh of relieve as it meant she wasn't discovered, but at the same time she just put herself in danger considering Ibiki is an unknown factor in the game still.

"I'm not with them… I was just going to say that Lord Hokage and I have been on them for several months." Ibiki said, with a shit eating smirk on his face as he saw the two of them relax a little bit.

"Then why haven't you done anything about them?" Misora questioned, wondering why they have been able to lay in wait within the village like they have for months while their plan was in motion.

"Because… we've been too focused on bringing Itachi's brother back to the village." Ibiki said, as the smirk faded from his face as the three of them had to face the cold hard reality they let one shinobi tie their hands for far too long when they didn't even chase after Itachi that long and he's the better shinobi.

"Tell me… Ibiki is Toujin Shiin being guarded?" Itachi asked, wondering if they had known about that little development that could lead to a full scale war.

"No… I'm sorry, but young Toujin passed away a few hours ago." Ibiki said, and the moment the words reached Misora's ears she dropped down to her knee while letting out a shriek.

"No he can't be gone… first Rabamaruishi… now Toujin…" Misora thought, while the feeling of loneliness started to fill her very soul, but before Itachi and Ibiki even knew what was happening Misora plucked a kunai from her holster diving towards Ibiki with it aimed at his throat! Itachi barely managed to grab the young woman holding her back, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before she turned the weapon against him…

"Misora… sleep." Itachi said, as he concentrated chakra in to his index and middle fingers before placing them directly in the center of the young woman's forehead. Seconds later the young woman goes limp dropping the weapon down to the roof top as she sleeps in Itachi's arms.

"Thanks Itachi…" Ibiki said, as his voice shook a little bit as if he was actually afraid of dying right there and that's when Itachi notices a glint in his eye that wasn't there before.

"He's alive isn't he?" Itachi asked, and the moment that Ibiki heard the words he looked at the Uchiha as if he couldn't believe that he was questioning his integrity.


	22. Chakra or No Chakra! Thats The Question!

_A/N: Not really the greatest of chapters, but it's good enough for me... as now there are only a hand full of matches left to the first round._

* * *

"He's alive isn't he… Genma?" Itachi said, as he slowly and carefully laid Misora down on the roof of the building they are standing on as Ibiki went up in a puff of smoke to reveal Genma Shiranui standing in his place.

"How'd you know I wasn't Ibiki?" Genma asked, as he placed his trade mark tooth pick into his mouth.

"Your eyes." Itachi said, as he continued to stare at Genma wondering why he was posing as Ibiki.

"To answer your question… yes he is and Ibiki is with him." Genma said, as he slipped his hands in to his pants pocket as he smirked at Itachi.

"That answers my next question, but why lie about his death?" Itachi asked, as he glanced down at Misora who was sleeping peacefully despite the fake dreaded news she had heard.

"Easy… not sure where her allegiances lay." Genma said, which even Itachi can't deny even though he has the feeling that Misora's allegiances lay with Toujin in the form of loving him deeply.

* * *

"Hehehe… What do you think about this Shino?" Naruto asked, as he wondered if Shino was at all worried about the odds in the match now. However, that wasted second turns the tides back away from Naruto towards Shino as Naruto's clones starts to pop one by one slowly before speeding up until there were none left.

"A waste of chakra… if you ask me." Shino said, as he reaches for his kunai holster to pull one from it.

"I don't understand…" Naruto said, not really asking a question, because on some level he knew what happened to his clones.

"You cloned yourself, but also my bugs that had burrowed into your skin and of course once a clone's chakra is depleted they pop." Shino said, smugly as his raised the kunai up in to the air as he started to preparing to attack the confused Naruto.

"Well if my clones can't help me…" Naruto said, as he reached out one of his palms building up chakra in it for the Rasengan. Shino looks at the sphere that is forming in Naruto's hand and takes more of a defensive stance until the sphere starts to fade away.

"Forget it Naruto your chakra is useless." Shino said, as he started running at Naruto with the kunai in hopes of finishing this match up before Naruto can think of something that could win the match.

"I can win with out chakra…" Naruto says, as Shino starts to swipe at him with the kunai, but misses as Naruto disappears!

"ARGH! Where he go!" Shino thought, to himself as he started to exam the fighting area for Naruto, but doesn't see him any where.

"NA!" Naruto yelled, as he nailed Shino with right cross that sends him stumbling to the left.

"AH! That's…" Lee thought, from the view platform as he sees Naruto use a move similar to one of his own moves.

"RU!" Naruto yelled, as he appeared on the other side of Shino nailing him with left hook sending him stumbling back to the right.

"UGH! This Taijutsu when did he learn it?" Shino thought, as Naruto appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"TO!" Naruto yelled, as he knocked Shino in to the air with a uppercut.

"How can I lose to him?" Shino thought, as he continued to float up in to the air while thoughts of what's going to happen next…

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled, as he appeared above Shino as he nailed a kick that sends him plummeting down to the ground which knocks Shino out.

"The winner of this match… NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Temari yelled, which gets a loud response from the crowd as they start cheering for the winner. However, Naruto isn't up to too much celebrating as he falls down to the ground in pain. It isn't long before medical ninjas cart both Naruto and Shino off the field.

"Remarkable… Naruto wasn't training to learn new jutsu, but to improve the ones he has… he's really growing up." Jiraiya thought, as a proud smile forms on his face even though he still can't believe he saw Naruto not only nearly complete the Rasengan with out the help of a clone, but also use the Uzumaki barrage with out clones.

"I told you… don't count Naruto Uzumaki out." Gaara said, as even he had a smile on his face after that last match up.

"Amazing… by all rights he should've lost." Kankurou thought, as he stood behind Gaara wondering just how much more that knuckleheaded ninja improve.

"I hope Naruto is alright…" Hinata thought, as she clutched her jacket praying that he is alright.

"Great job, Naruto I knew you could do it." Sakura thought, with a smile on her face as he moves one step closer to fulfilling his dream of becoming The Hokage.

"Yeah! My turn!" TenTen yelled, once she saw her name show up on the board that announces the matches up for the first round of the tournament.

"A girl again? What'ah drag…" Shikamaru said, as he let out a heavy sigh as both he and TenTen make their way down to the fighting area.

* * *

"Hey Kouriha… how come we can't watch the Hokage tournament?" Meikyou asked, as he threw a shuriken at the target in front of him. The projectile weapon barely hit's the target on the other ring.

"How am I suppose to know?" Kouriha replies, as he is standing up on a wooden bar trying to keep his balance as he walks across it.

"It's probably, because they don't want us to see who our Jounin trainer will be." Kioiko says, as she turns the page of her book she's reading on poisons and antidotes.

"Why? That doesn't make sense Kioiko." Kouriha says, as he nearly falls off the bar as he turns to look at the young girl with a smile on his face even though he can't see her face.

"It's probably, because they don't want us pick who we want to where we will be disappointed when the teams are decided." Meikyou said, with smirk on his face as he watches Kouriha fall off the bar when he realizes that Meikyou is probably right about that.

"If you knew that then why did you ask the question?" Kouriha asked, as he swan back to the shore to get out of the water to try again.

"Because I just wanted to hear your opinion." Meikyou said, as his smirk only got a little wider, but it doesn't last for long before he's laughing, because Kioiko slaps the taste out of Kouriha's mouth as he went to rub her ass.

* * *

"Man… this isn't right." Shikamaru thought, to himself as he looked across the fighting area at his opponent… TenTen who is not only proficient in all forms of weaponry, but a markswoman that the village hasn't seen in ages.

"Shikamaru… are you going to forfeit?" TenTen asked, not because she is over confident in her own abilities, but because she remembers how Shikamaru's only match ended here during the Black Chuunin exams against the very person that is over seeing the match.

"Naw… I think I will give it a try." Shikamaru said, showing a different side of himself as he reached in to his weapons pouch to pull out a hand full of shurikens.

"Begin!" Temari yelled, as TenTen jumped back away from Shikamaru quickly throwing kunai's and shurikens at him.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru yelled, as he threw the shuriken he had pulled out just in time to block the shuriken thrown by TenTen, but he still had to dodge the kunai's that were thrown.

"Man… Shikamaru doesn't stand a chance against TenTen!" Ino said, as she looked down from the view platform wondering how her team mate was going to find away out of this mess.

"Aw don't worry about it… Shikamaru has this one in the bag." Chouji said, as he opened a new bag of chips with a smirk on his face.

"How can you say that? TenTen's perfect at long ranged combat to where that slacker doesn't stand a chance" Neji said, as he looked at the arena full despite the fact that he wasn't really watching the fight, but going over the strategy he used against Ino trying to develop a strategy for who ever it may be that he faces in the next round… mostly Naruto.

"I just know Shikamaru… that's all." Chouji said, before he stuffed a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Hmph you think it's that easy!" TenTen yelled, as she pulled back her arms pulling on the strings attached to the weapons she had thrown. Which was just the opening that Shikamaru was looking for… before the weapons were even pulled up off the ground…

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Shikamaru called out, as the his shadow shot out splitting off in to different directions hitting each of the weapons to follow the strings back to TenTen until she's helpless.

"How…" TenTen asked, as if she really had to wonder about how Shikamaru got her, but then she remembers his match against Kin from the Black Chuunin Exam.

"NO WAY! TENTEN!" Lee yelled, unable to believe that TenTen would be able to be beaten that quickly

"Chouji… your right again…" Ino said, as she looked at her "big boned" friend who had called Shikamaru's match against Temari right that time too.

"I told you… I just know Shikamaru." Chouji said, as he looked on as Shikamaru was preparing to unleash the Shadow Stranglehold Jutsu to really win the match.

"That's enough… the winner of the match Shikamaru Nara!" Temari announced, before Shikamaru too it any further using her right to step in and call the match due to TenTen's helplessness.


	23. Kunoichi Rumble! Emotions Run High!

_A/n: Wow...it's been a while since I have wrote a chapter which only focused on one scene, but this chapter sort of demanded it. Any ways I want to thank everyone who has take then time to review my little story here. Now there is one that I have wanted to respond to privately, but because it was anon. I can't. So Fury Cutter, yeah TenTen doesn't get a break very often, but logically in my opinion Shikamaru would have beaten her in the manga. Now as fast as he did I doubt it, but that was me trying to speed along the story as I am sort of getting tired of the tournament. Thank you for noticing Naruto's development during his fight with Shino, but trust me when I say that wasn't the peak of his development I still have a few more surprises to reveal. As far as the stuff going on the manga showing up in my story... I haven't ruled it out, but at the same time I haven't planned anything yet. The reason for that is, because I am not that far in the manga (just saw Gaara revived) as I don't download the scanlations I wait for the official and I prefer not to read too many spoilers... which is why this based in an Alternate Universe, but like I said I haven't ruled it out completely, because I actually have something in store for Naruto as far as Itachi goes... let's just leave it at Itachi came back for a reason, but it has nothing to do with what the Akatsuki's(sp?) goal. The Sage mode and Mt Myouboku is a little more iffy, because I don't want to make Naruto too much like Jiraiya. Again thanks for the review and I hope that you and every will enjoy & Review this chapter._

* * *

"Chouji are you alright?" Ino asks, as she concerned look on her face as Chouji nearly chokes on some of his chips.

"Ino…" Chouji said, as his voice was scratchy while tears were forming in his eyes from nearly choking. While with the hand that he normally be using to stuff food in his mouth points that the board… where it is revealed that Chouji will take on Kurenai!

"Hmph… it looks Shikamaru is going to be the only one from your squad to move on." Neji said, coldly as he smirked at Ino even though he knows that technically he shouldn't be in the next round of the tournament. Ino had given him his chance, but even with all his genius he can't figure out what her end game is.

"Kurenai what are you going to do?" Kakashi whispered, as he, Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka stood towards the very back of the viewing platform to all the younger generation to have all the room they want to want the matches as they don't need to learn anything more about their potential opponents as they have all had a hand in making them what they are today.

"The only thing that I can…" Kurenai whispered, back as she handed her son over to Kakashi to hold for a moment.

"There's no way I can beat Kurenai-sensei…" Chouji thought, as he stood there mortified at the thought of his opponent.

"Relax Chouji… you can do it." Shikamaru said, with a sly smile on his face as he returned to the viewing platform.

"Shikamaru! That was awesome!" Ino exclaimed, as she dove at Shikamaru giving him a hug which made him blush wildly.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Temari yelled, up to the viewing platform as she doesn't understand what is taking the next to fighters so long to make their way to the arena.

"Temari! I Kurenai Yuuhi forfeit this match!" Kurenai shouted, from the viewing platform which shocked everyone in the arena as with her level of experience and the fact she uses Genjutsu would've been the favorite to win the match against Chouji.

"If that's the case then… the winner of this match Chouji Akimichi!" Temari announces, as the selection board starts the process of matching up the next match out of the last four remaining shinobi in the tournament.

"Kurenai-sensei why?" Hinata asked, as she stared at her sensei wondering why she threw away the chance at becoming Hokage.

"Hinata… I'm no where near being in fighting shape, I'm tired, and my number one priority is over there." Kurenai said, as she pointed over to Kakashi who is holding her son for her.

"I understand." Hinata said, as she bowed her head to her sensei as the thought of being a single mother frightens her before her thoughts turn back to Naruto wondering if he is okay.

"Hinata….now's not the time to be thinking of Naruto." Kurenai said, which caused Hinata to turn her attention to the selection board and she couldn't believe her lucky. Right in the first round of the tournament she will get a chance to prove to everyone that she is better than Sakura in every way.

"Kakashi… do you think we will have to intervene in this match?" Iruka asked, as he watched as both Kunoichis make their way down to the fighting arena.

"Maybe… I don't like the tension I feel between them." Kakashi said, as he feared this match is going to get more serious than of the other matches so far or to follow it.

"You two could feel it too? Any idea what's causing it?" Anko asked, but Iruka didn't have a clue what was behind it, but at the same time Kakashi knows the cause of it, but share the information with the two of them as it's none of their business.

"Begin!" Temari shouts, once Hinata and Sakura are both in position, but neither of them move right away. They just stand there staring at one another as the tension around them starts to build exponentially.

"Sakura… I'm going to beat you and then Naruto will see that I am stronger than you." Hinata says, with out a moving a muscle as she stares across at the one person who has a technique that rivals that of the Gentle Fist, but on a different level…The Chakra scalpel. Hinata and Ino as well as Sakura are all gifted healers for the village, but out of the three of them Sakura is the only one that can use the healing technique as a weapon which is something that not even Lady Tsunade could fully master.

"Let me wish you luck then, but it won't matter." Sakura says, as she too remains unmoved as she stares across at the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. A clan that is someone will say breeds more elitists than it does truly gifted shinobi, but then again it has also saw the birth of not only a truly gifted shinobi who is an elitist.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hinata said, as she finally slipped in to her defensive stance as if she knows an attack is on it's way.

"It means how can you say you love, Naruto when you don't even know him." Sakura said, as she took up her own fighting stance as if she knew that would be more than enough to get Hinata to make the first move of the match.

"That's a lie and you know it! I know Naruto better than you do, Sakura!" Hinata shouted, at the pink haired kunoichi as her body started to shake on it's own, but because she was afraid of Sakura in anyway, but out of the anger that is building up inside of her.

"At one point I would have believed that, but you showed that …" Sakura said, trying to remain calm in the current situation as she remembers how at one point it seemed like Naruto and Hinata were kindred spirits with Naruto being the outcast of the whole village, but Hinata despite being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was an outcast of her own clan. "You didn't know him the moment that you asked him to give up against Shino."

"What does that have to do with anything? I was looking out for Naruto's safety!" Hinata yelled, back as she pulled some senbons from her weapons pouch.

"That may have been your intentions, but you asked to turn his back on his dream." Sakura said, as she barely had enough time to pluck out a kunai to block the senbons which Hinata launched at her.

"He still would become Hokage… I would make sure of it!" Hinata said, as the veins around her eyes started to pop out which could only mean one thing for Sakura and that was she activating her Byakugan.

"Naruto wants to become the Hokage on his own not have it handed to him… if you knew him or even if you loved him like you say you do… you'd know that!" Sakura yelled, as she flung the kunai knife at Hinata, but with barely moving Hinata side stepped the weapon. However, she didn't have a chance to go on the attack as Sakura throws three shuriken at her before making several hand seals… "Sakura Shuriken Storm!"

"No way!" Hinata gasped, as the three shuriken turned in to a thousand! As the shuriken hit there target a giant puff a smoke came up blinding not only Sakura, but Temari as to the well being of Hinata.

"I don't believe it… a substitution jutsu." Sakura said, as she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a statue of Hinata made of ice standing where the heiress had stood.

"Nice try…" Hinata yelled, out as she appeared right in front of Sakura nailing two of her chakra points, but before she could hit any more of them Sakura stomped the ground with her chakra induced strength hard enough to cause Hinata to lose her balance along enough for Sakura to get away from her.

"You too…" Sakura said, before she took off straight at Hinata with her hands glowing green with chakra as she was prepared to use the chakra scalpel against Hinata's gentle fist. As the two clashed everyone in the arena was on the edge of their seats…


	24. The Strength of Love and Friendship!

_A/n: Alright with this chapter we see the end of the first round of matches in the Hokage tournament, which I have to apologize right now the Iruka and Anko isn't wrote like the other matches have been and that's because it was just a filler match to make sure there was enough people in it to make it last for three rounds before the finals._

* * *

Sakura and Hinata go head on for nearly ten minutes before they both hop away from one another completely in pain from each other's strikes. Meanwhile, as they try to catch each other's breath Naruto finally makes his way back to the viewing platform after his stay in the infirmary after his match with Shino.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long have they been going at it?" Naruto asked, as he looked down at the two women who have been fighting over him.

"Ten minutes… with no signs of stopping soon." Kakashi replied, as he continues to watch the fight wondering when Sakura got strong enough to take on a member of the Hyuuga can and not have to worry about the Gentle Fist technique in the manner she's disregarded it in this match.

"How's that possible with the gentle fist technique?" Naruto asked, as he thought back to the time he had to fight Neji and has felt the gentle fist technique first hand.

"It seems like it is easy for Sakura to heal herself to counter act the attacks on her chakra points." Kakashi said, as he and Naruto watch as Sakura heals several spots that Hinata nailed in their last exchange while Hinata tries her best to heal the muscles and tendons that Sakura had managed to nail.

"But still using the Chakra scalpel to attack and heal herself that's got be draining a lot of chakra." Naruto asks, as he focuses on Sakura seeing the sweat drip down her forehead as she has trouble keeping her breath.

"Your right Sakura is reaching her limit, but so is Hinata… they are evenly matched." Kakashi said, as he focused his attention on Hinata who was having the same problem as Sakura keeping her breath with sweat pouring down in to her eyes making it harder for her to see even with her Byakugan.

"Kakashi-sensei… then don't you think Temari should stop the match?" Naruto asked, with a worried look on his face as the last thing he wants to see happen is either one of the young women cross the line with their chakra risking their lives over him.

"I would, but them match is over…"Kakashi says, as he points Naruto's attention back to the fight where Sakura and Hinata have both collapsed down to their knees and the both of them on the verge of passing out as their attacks have done what they were suppose to.

"I'm not going to let you win…" Sakura says, as she forces herself back up to her feet looking down at Hinata. However, it doesn't last for long before Hinata is back up to her own feet with a smirk on her face…

"Too bad…" Hinata said, with a devious smile on her face knowing that for the last two minutes she hadn't used any chakra knowing that Sakura wouldn't know the difference really and would heal the spots even if she did have a inkling as to what is going on for fear of being wrong.

"What…" Sakura exclaimed, when she saw the blue chakra of Hinata's gentle first surround her hands again leaving the pink hair kunoichi confused as to where the chakra was coming from. Sakura tried to move out of the way, but the fatigue has really set in.

"Eight trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata called out, as she started to nail every single one of Sakura's chakra points closing each and everyone of them cutting off the small amount of chakra that she had left. The moment of the last strike Sakura spit up blood before falling to the ground on her back. However, she wasn't the only one as Hinata collapsed down to the ground to where she was laying on her stomach.

"It looks like Temari is going to have to announce this as a draw." Jiraiya said, as he frowned as he didn't want to see anyone of the contests eliminated through a double elimination.

"There's a winner look…" Gaara said, as he continued to look at the arena showing no emotion at all as it looks like Temari is going to end the match with no winner, but Hinata starts to climb to her feet.

"I…, I did it… I really did it!" Hinata thought, as she huffed and puffed as she struggled to her feet, but what she doesn't realize that Sakura has clawed her way back up to her feet.

"How can either one of them stand again?" Temari thought, as she just watched on in shock as she doesn't really have a clue as to what is the driving force behind the both of the kunoichi's in this match.

"Sakura how are you standing?" Hinata asked, wondering how her opponent has been able to get up to her feet once again… even though she knows there are forces deep down that can make a person stand when they shouldn't be able to from her own match against Neji years ago.

"Because… I'm the winner." Sakura says, as Hinata goes to say something in response to that she doesn't even get a word out before Sakura flattens her with a punch that sends her flying a couple few back wards. The punch wasn't as strong as it could have been as it lacked the chakra induced strength, but Sakura didn't need it her natural strength was enough to knock Hinata out cold.

"The Winner… Sakura Haruno!" Temari announces, as the villagers start cheering loudly for the winner of the match. The following match between Anko and Iruka was a complete let down considering the previous fights, but Anko came out of the winner even though she suffered an injury to her right shoulder.

"Alright congratulations to all who advanced!" Kankurou said, after he appeared right next to his sister. "However, the next round is going to be a little harder."

"That's right… which means you will have a few days to rest before they start." Temari added, with a smirk on her face as she looked at her brother who was going to be over seeing the second round of the tournament.

"Instead of the matches being at random… you will know who are facing…" Kankurou says, "In fact reveal the matches up for the second round!"

Everyone turned their attention up to selection board as it changed a little bit to show brackets for the following tournament matches. Before the names of the shinobi in each bracket were revealed…

**_Shikamaru Nara versus Chouji Akimichi  
Sakura Haruno versus Anko Mitarashi  
Neji Hyuuga Versus Kakashi Hatake  
Rock Lee versus Naruto Uzumaki_**

* * *

"Genma don't question Misora's loyalty." Itachi said, as he knelt down besides Misora as he starts to slip his hands up underneath her body to pick her up.

"How can you be so sure after what she did to you and your clan?" Genma asked, wondering why someone like Itachi would put that much faith in a stranger who had made him slaughter his entire clan with the expectation of his younger brother Sasuke.

"Because they are also ordered to kill her, but mostly because she loves Toujin." Itachi said, as he finally lifted the young woman off roof.

"I see… I have to report that to Lord Hokage to see what he wants to do with her." Genma says, as he moves the toothpick from the right side of his mouth to the left side.

"Don't worry Jiraiya about this… I will take care of her." Itachi said, as he glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"No offense, Itachi, but how are you going to take care of her in your condition?" Genma asks, as he raised his right hand up to his chin to rub it slightly.

"I'm going to hide her in the last place they would think to look for her." Itachi said, with a smirk on his face as he knew the moment the words left his mouth Genma knew where he was thinking about taking her.

"The old Uchiha compound… I see." Genma said, with a nod of his head and then seconds later both Itachi along with Misora and himself disappeared in clouds of smoke.

* * *

A few days later the start of the second round of matches is upon Konoha as Shikamaru and Chouji standing in the fighting area with Kankurou glancing at the both of them. The two friends and teammates look at one another wondering how they are going to fight against one another in a match that will put the winner one step closer to become the next Hokage.

"Begin!" Kankurou yelled, which lead him to being surprised as the two friends wasted no time in getting started… Shikamaru started off by reaching for some kunai's to throw, but before he could Chouji knocked him in to the wall thanks to his partial expansion of his left arm.

"Nice one, Chouji!" Shikamaru said, as he finally threw the knives at his friend, but he didn't have to aim any one of them as Chouji attacked him once again with the partial expansion jutsu, but this time with his right leg knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks, but Shikamaru that was a lousy throw!" Chouji replied, before he used the partial expansion jutsu once again, but this time on his left arm as he tries to sandwich Shikamaru in between his hand and the ground, but Shikamaru rolls out of the way and quickly throws down some more kunai's completely missing Chouji.

"Yeah and you missed…" Shikamaru said, with a smirk even though he knew Chouji wasn't the only one that was missing at the moment.

"Ino you looked worried?" TenTen asked, as the two eliminated kunoichi sit together in the stands to watch this round of the tournament.

"I'm just worried about how this match is going affect their friendship and our team." Ino said, speaking candidly with Neji's teammate despite not really knowing her all that well.

"Don't worry about it… they'll be fine." TenTen said, with a smile on her face as if she was speaking from some kind of experience.

"How can you sound so sure?" Ino asked, as she looked at TenTen with a questioning glaze.

"Because… Lee and Neji hated each other, but through their sparring matches they became close friends." TenTen said, still smiling even though she knows that Lee and Neji sparring matches are nothing like this tournament match, but with the common bond that Shikamaru and Chouji has she doesn't see it hurting their friendship in any way.

"Man I'm getting hungry…" Chouji thought, as he reached in his weapons pouch to pull out a bag of chips to wolf down real quickly, but he doesn't even get a chance to open the bag before Shikamaru tires to use the Shadow possession jutsu to trap his friend. Chouji drops the bag using the Human Expansion jutsu to quickly roll out of the way.

"Missed again…" Shikamaru thought, until he started to smirk seeing the dropped back of chips down on the ground. Shikamaru takes off running for them picking them up with Chouji right behind him all the way. While holding on to the bag of chips Shikamaru continued to throw kunai, but instead of aiming them at Chouji he was just throwing them down in to the ground.

"What's he thinking?" Kankurou thought, as he watched Shikamaru continue on with this weird strategy that he had came up with as he realizes that Chouji doesn't know what is going on around him while he is a giant rolling mass of flesh. Once Shikamaru is out of kunai to plant in the ground he runs back to the center of the fighting area where he drops the chips down to the ground which causes Chouji revert back to his normal self to pick them up with out squashing them.

"Gotcha Chouji!" Shikamaru says, "Shadow Net Trap!"

"WHAA!" Chouji yelled, as before he knew Shikamaru's shadow surrounded him extending to each and every one of the kunai knives that Shikamaru had planted on the ground forming a net around Chouji. Chouji sighed knowing that he fell right in to his friend's trap whole heartedly…

"Chouji… not even your full expansion jutsu can get around this many shadows." Shikamaru said, as he knew that he had his friend in check mate.

"Good one, Shikamaru. I give up." Chouji says, before he finally opens his bag of chips up to start eating them.

"The winner… Shikamaru Nara!" Kankurou announces, as the villagers start cheering for Shikamaru as he advances to the third round of the tournament with a smile on his face. Which after he cancels his new trap jutsu Chouji gives him a hug congratulating him on the win.

"See I told you they would be fine." TenTen said, as Ino couldn't believe that someone who hardly knew her or her teammates could be right.

"Anko-sensei… she'll be no push over and then there is her connection to Orochimaru." Sakura thought, as she started to make her way to the fighting area for her match against Anko as her nerves were really worked up wondering how she was going to beat someone like Anko when she had problems beating Hinata.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to her injury from the first round Anko Mitarashi has pulled out of the tournament meaning that Sakura Haruno advances to the next round." Kankurou announces, which makes Sakura faint in disbelief that she could get that lucky in the second round of the tournament. Which when the realization that the next match pit's a wielder of the Byakugan against a wielder of the Sharingan the villagers starts to clamor about which one of the ocular jutsus are stronger.


	25. Traitor! Sharingan Vs Byakugan!

_A/n Alrighty here a go... a nice little chapter to really get your brain thinking about things between what's going on with Hidden Rock, Neji and Kakashi's match, but also a little sneak peak at some new characters that are going to be hitting the big time soon. I just want to say that the flash back isn't over yet, but I just felt that was a good stopping point at the moment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review... please._

* * *

In Earth country Gokai Shiin as well as an army of Rock Ninjas set out for the Hidden Leaf village with "revenge" on their mind for the fallen Rabamaruishi and Toujin Shiin. However, the army of Ninjas don't get that far from their own village… about fifty miles away from them before they come across Sasuke Uchiha who has summoned Manda to block their path while Asuka, Makoto, and Takumi hide safely in some near by brush.

"Get out of our way!" Gokai yells, as he stares at the younger of the Uchiha brothers as he gets upset that his plan is being slowed down by a fugitive of the Leaf village.

"I can't do that." Sasuke says, calmly as he looks over the army of men and women as if he is looking out for anyone that might actually cause him some trouble in a fight if it comes down to that.

"Why the hell not?" Gokai demanded, to know the reason why he was blocking the path while the Tsuchikage made his way towards the front lines along with his personal bodyguards.

"Because… I can't let you attack Konoha… not yet anyway." Sasuke said, again calmly hoping that the larger group would back down from a fight against him.

"Why would you protect them when they hunt you like dog?" The Tsuchikage asked, as he finally made it to the front standing right next to Gokai.

"Because they are holding a tournament to decide a new Hokage." Sasuke said, which just added to the confusion as to the Rock ninjas it made perfect sense to attack them now than to wait until there was no distraction.

"If you what you say is true than it's the perfect time us to strike!" A random Rock ninja yelled, which drew Sasuke's cold glare right at him with the thought running in the back of his mind about guys like him in such a hurry to fight and die.

"Forget about Konoha for now… or I will kill you all." Sasuke said, calmly as he continued to look at the ninja who had just yelled to see how he reacted to the threat. Sasuke watched as the man quickly took a few steps towards the back in hopes of losing Sasuke's glare.

"Why do you protect them?" Gokai asked, finally which took Sasuke's attention away from the loud mouth he was scaring the shit out of.

"Because there is a better time for you to strike." Sasuke said, with a smirk as he looked over to the three young academy students in their hiding their place.

"What's a better time than now?" The Tsuchikage asked, even though he sort of has an idea of what Sasuke is thinking, because he had wondered about the same idea, but Gokai was set on going now.

"After the tournament when they're celebrating the new Hokage. The strongest fighters not only will be tired, but possibly injured and with the fireworks going off they wouldn't be able to hear your approach." Sasuke said, with a cold and calculating smirk on his face as he knew that would be the ideal time to strike.

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time?" The Tsuchikage asked, wondering if Sasuke had something in mind to fill the time, because he knew it wouldn't take his men long before they started to get antsy wanting to fight.

"Search out allies to give you an even greater chance of winner." Sasuke says, "Hidden Craftsman, Cloud, Rain, Valley, and Mist ninjas should be more than willing to help."

"Will you be joining us?" The Tsuchikage asked, wondering if Sasuke's intentions against the Leaf were enough for him to join the Rock Ninja corps to fight against his old village.

"Just get your allies and attack during the festival." Sasuke said, before Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke as he started to walk off to join up with the young shinobi that's traveling with him.

* * *

Back in Konoha at the battle arena Neji stares at Kakashi with out moving a muscle before he activates his Byakugan knowing that he will need it hole heartedly against an opponent of Kakashi's level when he couldn't beat someone like Ino in the first round of the tournament. Across from him Kakashi has pulled his head band up from over his eye knowing that he will need all the help he can get from his Sharingan. Neji charges at Kakashi to start the match, but Kakashi easily avoids the younger man's attack before creating multiple clones of himself.

"Clones? He really is Naruto's sensei…" Neji thought, as he scanned through the clones hoping to find the real one with the help of his Byakugan.

"Neji… I know you're having issues right now, but lashing out with your anger isn't helping anything." Kakashi said, hoping that he would be able to help calm the young man down some, because even though his Sharingan can't see things as clearly as a Hyuuga's Byakugan, but he can tell how the loss of Guy and his short comings against Rabamaruishi and Ino have only magnified those feelings.

"Don't talk as if you know me!" Neji yelled, as he spotted one of the Kakashi's having slightly more chakra than the others. Neji takes off running towards him hitting him with several strikes, because he popped in to a cloud of smoke. "Shadow clone, but how?"

"Neji as long as you fight filled with anger… you will never find the real me." One of the Kakashi's said, as he closed eyes and waved at Neji smiling behind his mask.

"What's Kakashi-sensei doing? He just gave away where he was!" Naruto yelled, as he watched on in disbelief as Neji started to run towards the Kakashi who has his eyes closed to where he can't see the Hyuuga prodigy running straight at him.

"Well I can tell you that he didn't give up his position." Shikamaru said, as he turned to look at Naruto as if he knew something about what Kakashi is doing on a strategy front of the battle.

"IT'S OVER!" Neji yelled, as he nailed the Kakashi with his eyes closed several times, but once again the Kakashi popped. However, this time instead of a cloud of smoke it was a puddle of water. "A water clone? Is he some how using substitution with the clones?"

"As long as you hold onto your anger your Byakugan is as good as blind." Another Kakashi said, as several of them raise kunai knife preparing to attack the bewildered young man.

"Shikamaru do you know what's going on?" Naruto asked, wondering how Kakashi is not only fooling Neji's Byakugan in the way that he has, but how he's using not only Shadow, but Water Clones.

"Not really sure… I've never seen a strategy like this before." Shikamaru said, as everyone watched as several of the Kakashi's threw the kunai knives at Neji who didn't move a muscles letting the weapons get as close as they could.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled, as he spun around knocking the kunai's hard enough to deflect them back at the Kakashi's that had threw them. All of the Kunai's hit their marks, but once again Neji was disappointed when all the Kakashi's that had got hit turned in to either smoke or water.

"Is Kakashi playing with Neji?" Jiraiya thought, as he looked down at the battle area were only two Kakashi's were left for Neji to contend with meaning that one of them had to be the real one. Whether or not Kakashi is playing with Neji is moot, because Neji is breathing heavily as the amount of chakra he's expended so far is taking it's toll on him.

"I've expended too much chakra…" Neji thought, as he stared at the two remaining Kakashi's in front of him as he calculated how much chakra he has remaining to the probability that his next attack may miss the real Kakashi again.

"Giving up already Neji? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." One of the Kakashi's said, as he smiled underneath his mask as if he knew that his taunting of Neji was really getting to him.

"You're the real one!" Neji yelled, as he took off towards the Kakashi opposite of the one that spoke, but just to be on the safe side he threw a couple of Shurikens at him to keep him busy.

"I guess this match is over…" The Kakashi that Neji was running towards as he pulled his head band back down over his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei can't be giving up is he?" Sakura asked, as she couldn't believe that she just saw her teach pull his head band back over his eye as if he is giving up despite having been in control of the match from the very beginning.

"No he wouldn't!" Naruto replied, as he was trying to force himself to believe that Kakashi still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Sorry, Naruto but Neji has Kakashi dead to rights." Shikamaru added, as he watched in amazement as the shuriken hit the other Kakashi dead on popping it in to a cloud of smoke.

"Man… I thought he would have changed his strategy a little bit" Chouji said, wondering why the real him didn't say it so in turn that Neji would be attacking the clone right now.

"Some thing isn't right…" Gaara thought, as he looked down at the fighting area were Kakashi the Copy Ninja was giving in to someone who doesn't have half the experience that he has or the mental stability at the moment to come one step closer to being Hokage.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Neji shouted, as he started to nail Kakashi with the deadly strikes with the older man not so much as moving a muscle…

* * *

"Do either remember our first day of the academy?" Kouriha asked, as he continued to ring out his wet clothes from his fall in to the water while walking across the wooden beam.

"Not really, but then again I had just gotten out of the hospital." Meikyou said, thinking back to just before his first day at the academy and the accident that left him with the scar on his face from a wound that should have by all rights killed him.

"I really don't care to remember it." Kioiko said, the pain in her voice was very evident, but for the life of them Meikyou and Kouriha couldn't figure out what bothered her back then when it happened or now for the matter.

"Why the sudden urge to relive the past Kouriha?" Meikyou asked, wondering why the son of the current owner to the Tenshi restaurant wanted to go back to a time when thinks were awkward for all three of them.

"It's just that we're about to graduate and we don't know if we're going to be on the same team." Kouriha says, "That and I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_- Flash Black -_

Kouriha walked into the classroom that he had been assigned to just a few minutes before the bell. The first thing that he noticed that most of the seats were already taken by students that were busy horsing around or talking up a storm to their friends while they wait for their sensei to arrive to start the class. As Kouriha started to make his way towards the nearest seat available a paper airplane flew right by his head. Which caused him to sigh a little bit once he sat down and settled down a little bit. Kouriha looked at the boy that was sitting right next to him who had his head down on the desk as if he was sleeping right before the class. The boy has spiky red hair wearing tan shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Hi, I am Kouriha Tenshi…" the sandy brunette greeted as he extended his right hand out, but the sleeping boy just remained as he was not even bothering to move a muscle.

"Don't let him get to you… he's a little dopey at the moment. Meikyou isn't up to having conversations yet, but I am… Tsubaki Ishimaru." A voice from behind Kouriha, who turned around to notice that a girl was sitting right behind him. She has long, silver hair, pulled back in to pig tails. She was wearing a blue shirt with white fingerless gloves that reach all the way up to her elbows and a white mini skirt. When she talked, Kouriha noticed that she was slightly smirking, but what also drew his attention was the fact that she had some connection to the boy that he was sitting next to.

"Kouriha Tenshi nice to meet ya." Kouriha said, with a smile as he extended his hand out to the young lady who smiled back as she shook his hand. "But if you don't mind me asking… why isn't he up to talking?"

"It's a long story if I tell it." Tsubaki said, as she frowned a little bit, but she itched her nose in a odd way as if she was trying to tell Kouriha what was a matter with out actually saying it. "Just listen to me… Meikyou can be quite a prankster, but if you're able to get pass that, you can like the guy."

"What's their connection?" Kouriha thought, still trying to figure out the mystery between the two of them. At first he thought that the two of them might have been siblings, but what he's been able to see of his face he can't see a resemblance in Tsubaki at all.

"Kouriha? I didn't expect to see you in this class." They both head a male's voice, Kouriha turned around as Tsubaki leaned forward to get a better view at boy who had short black hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a black pants, brown shirt, and his hands were taped up in bandages which he raised one up to flick Kouriha right in the forehead. "It must be destiny so I can kick your ass some more."

"Hello, Shigure…" Kouriha greeted him. "What's new and happening?"

"Nothing special sissy…" Shigure replied, coldly as he continued up the row of stairs… "I don't want to chat… I just came by to say you haven't lost me squirt." heading up until he found an empty seat that he would be able to take up for the class in which made Kouriha cringe at the thought of having him in his class all year long.


	26. Introductions of The Past!

_A/N - Alright the flashback went on longer than what I originally to planned on it so there isn't much to do in this chapter concerning Neji and Kakashi, but I promise something big in the next chapter to make up for it. Which now that the next generation of the Konoha 12 (18 actually, but shush) have been introduce feel free to comment on who you can't wait to see in action and such or even take guess at who you think will paired up with who... the only teams you should know right now are Makoto, Asuka, Takumi and Meikyou, Kioiko, and Kouriha as those six have of course been built up as such already...lol. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy and review this chapter._

* * *

- Flash Black -

"Nothing special sissy…" Shigure replied, coldly as he continued up the row of stairs… "I don't want to chat… I just came by to say you haven't lost me squirt." heading up until he found an empty seat that he would be able to take up for the class in which made Kouriha cringe at the thought of having him in his class all year long.

"I didn't know you knew guys like that…" Tsubaki sighed, with a slight blush on her face as if she had fallen for the young man already with out even knowing his name. "Who is he?"

"Shigure Minawa, but believe me he's the biggest bully you'll ever meet." Kouriha says, but Tsubaki didn't pay attention to anything after hearing the boy's name.

"Though your not that bad looking either." Tsubaki said, with a smile, but the smile quickly faded when there was a commotion going on at the class room's door.

"Get out of my way, Amon!" One of them yelled as they were both trying to push through the door at the same time. It was obvious to everyone watching them that they were family as they looked the same… twins. The only thing that set them apart was one has medium length black hair that falls loosely down in to his face while the other one has black hair of the same length, but gelled up in to spikes to give him an added look of attitude. They both wear tan pants, black shirts, with grayish jackets bearing a black ensign of a mountain on the back of it.

"Just when you thought this class was full…" Meikyou said, suddenly as he yawned keeping his head down on the desk "The Yamashita brothers… Yuki and Amon."

"Oh my god… your still alive!" Tsubaki said, sarcastically as she looked down at Meikyou who slowly started to lift his head up.

"Yeah, but it's only because you suck fighting with your father's katana." Meikyou said, as he finally had his head up to look at the young woman with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"His face…" Kouriha thought, as his right eye twitched looking at the bright red scar from a fresh wound that extends from just over Meikyou's right eye down over the bridge of his nose stopping just under his left eye.

"We haven't been formerly introduced… names Meikyou Kouen." Meikyou said, as Kouriha just looked at his face unsure of what to say to the young man who should be dead right now.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked, from behind Meikyou who quickly turned to look at the person to see another young woman standing behind him. "I'm Hanabi."

"No I don't think so." Meikyou said, which caused the young woman to smile before she sat down in the empty seat. Kouriha was ready to ask something, but he stopped himself as he noticed that the class has settled down completely as their teacher entered the classroom. He has long graying black hair, clipped up into a ponytail with skin that is a bit tanned, but the thing that catches most of their attention is the scar that ran nose almost similar to the one that Meikyou has. The only difference is one that goes diagonally while the other goes horizontally. He wears a black shirt and a green Chuunin vest over it as he wears his hitae-ate with the Leaf symbol engraved on it over his forehead.

"Greetings class… my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your teacher, but before we go any further I'd like to know if everyone's here." Iruka said, once he was standing behind his desk picking up a sheet of paper with the names of all the students that are suppose to be in his class. He sighed, when he noticed that the list of names wasn't in alphabetical order which means he will have to redo it so it is…

"Aiko Sonoda… Aiko Sonoda?" Iruka added, but no one answered to the point that Iruka was about to mark the student hadn't shown up when the door opened. A girl wearing a blue knee high skirt walked in to the class room still looking as if she is still asleep. She had blonde hair that was just long enough to make it past her shoulders and green eyes, but it was more than just that. Kouriha noticed that her lip was pierced as well as her ears.

"Sorry… I overslept sensei." Aiko said, Iruka just stood their with an eye brow raised before he motioned for her to take a seat. Which she yawned on her way to the nearest open seat where she put her head down and went back to sleep.

"Kazuko Obana…" Iruka said, as he continued down the list wondering what else he was in store for with this class.

"Here." Kazuko announced, from right in front Kouriha taking a break from messing with an egg that looks like it's about to hatch.

"Hanabi Hyuuga…" Iruka went on as he scanned the room looking for the student just called.

"Here I am!" Hanabi called out from right next to Meikyou… which left not only Meikyou, but Kouriha in awe that the two of them were sitting next to a member of one of the strongest clans in the village.

"Shigure Minawa?" The list went on and each time a new name was read off it Kouriha tried keeping up in hopes of memorizing at least of the names of his fellow classmates, but he started to notice that most of the class were girls, but he couldn't say that there was lack of boys either.

"Kenshin Yuuta?" Iruka asked, as he looked around the room again in hopes of seeing a hand raised if no one speaks up.

"Present sensei." Kenshin replied, he has orange hair and hazel eyes wearing a skin tight teal color shirt with black pants. He smiled as he was tying a black and white bandana around his forehead to cover up his hair.

"Asuka Yamaguchi?" Iruka said, after nodding towards Kenshin.

"Here Sensei." The young woman said, with a smile on her face as she raised her hand.

"Makoto Yoshikuni?" Iruka asked, it wasn't long before one of the two boys sitting next to Asuka raised his own hand in to the air.

"Not here, but here…" He said, with a smile before he pulled his hand out of the air.

"Funny… Takumi Kajou?" Iruka asked, and he couldn't believe that the other boy sitting right next to Asuka raised his hand.

"Present." Takumi said, with a slightly disappointed look on his face for some reason.

"Konohamaru? Udon? Moegi? Your all still in this class?" Iruka asked, as he looked at the three stood up who should have at least been placed in a different class room this year. Considering it makes their fifth year with in the academy, but Iruka's glaze then befell on Hanabi Hyuuga who is about the same age as them, but it's only her first year with in the academy. The old Chuunin couldn't help, but sigh as he knows that the four of them are going to be the death of him this year as they despite the gap in their time in the academy will think that they know every thing and can do what they want when they want…

"Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Konohamaru asked, when noticed that Iruka had momentarily spaced out like when he use to really worry about Naruto during the days that he was just starting out as a Genin.

"I think he's sick." Moegi says, as she looks at Konohamaru who just is just smirking as if he's about to sneak out of the class room now that his name has been called.

"I hope he doesn't throw up." Udon says, as he looks worried that Iruka is about to throw up right in front of the class which would lead to him throwing up as well, because he can't help, but to throw up himself when he sees someone doing it.

"I'm fine." Iruka said, as he returned his glaze back down to the sheet in his head trying to remember which names he hasn't called yet to keep himself from repeating any one of their names. "Akira Kaito?" Iruka said, finally having found his place on the list.

"Present!" The young girl yelled as she looked at Iruka with a very nervous look on her face as if she was afraid that she's going to get in trouble.

"Interesting class we have here, huh?" Tsubaki smirked, "But that Shigure makes it worth it."

"That's Kaoru's daughter alright." Iruka thought, as he thought back to his former team mate back from when he was just a Genin starting out and with a smirk on his face he read another name from the list. "Meikyou Kouen?"

"Yo sensei." Meikyou said, as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yuki Yamashita?" Iruka continued, as he ignored the boy's behavior, but what none of the students knew Iruka had a heavy heart for Meikyou concerning his clan and their history.

"Present." Yuki said, as he looked very annoyed by his brother who is sitting right next to him playing with his action figure toys.

"Amon Yamashita?" Iruka said, as he nodded and went on with the list. Which leads to Iruka raising an eyebrow in frustration as Amon who is in the class room isn't paying attention to what is going on around him. He doesn't realize that his name has been called until after Yuki elbows him in the ribs which causes him to stand up while holding on to his toys.

"Here sensei…" Amon said, as several of the other students laughed at him for playing with toys. Iruka shook his head from side to side already feeling his first major headache in a long time… in fact the first one since Naruto graduated. However, the next name on the list made him smile somewhat as it was another familiar one. "Tsubaki Ishimaru."

"Here, and ready for my close up sensei!" Tsubaki said, as she stood up striking a very seductive pose as she was taking a photograph for some kind of calendar.

"Just like your mother I see…" Iruka thought, thinking about his other team mate from years gone by. He couldn't believe that he was luckily enough to get both of his former team mates children in his class. Iruka shakes his head slightly as he can't get caught up in the past right now as there are still to check off. "Kouriha Tenshi?"

"Right here sensei!" The sandy brunette said, as he raised his hand, but didn't even bother standing up.

"Alright and finally… Kioiko Mouai?" The Chuunin said, as he looked around the class room at everyone that was sitting next to someone. However, he didn't see anyone that he hasn't been able to put a name to their face yet.

"Kioiko Mouai?" Kouriha thought, as if something about the name should ring a bell as he starts blushing with out even seeing the young girl yet. Kouriha looked around the room once again which is when he saw hear all the way towards the back of the room completely by herself. She had really, really long black hair that was braided at the end with a small heart shaped kunai knife. He couldn't see her eyes or face for that matter as his view is blocked by a book she's reading, but he can see that she's wearing a powder blue kimono with a pink sash. Her sandals had a powder blue strap. Kouriha also noticed that surrounding the young girl are wads of paper, but he can't figure out why. The young girl doesn't even speak she just raises her hand up in to the air in which Iruka finally notices…

"So everyone of you are here today… good." Iruka said, with a smirk on his face as he put away the list. "The first thing I'm going to teach is the transformation jutsu." Iruka continued, but Kouriha didn't really listen or watch the hand signs at first as he just stared at the black haired girl, who sat away from everyone, but also who hasn't even put her book away to watch Iruka either.

"She's acting strange…" He thought to himself. "Especially if she is one of those teacher's pet types."

* * *

- Present -

"I did it!" Neji thought, but the thought only lasted for a second before several more Kakashi's appeared out of now where. The look of confusion on Neji's face was epic as he couldn't believe that Kakashi was able to summon more clones after having all his chakra points hit. The confusion didn't last long for Neji as the Kakashi in front of him turned in to a puddle of water.

"How is this possible?" Jiraiya thought, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as Neji was once again fooled by Kakashi and clone, but how when there were no other Kakashi's with in the fighting area at the time.

"It can't be substitution, because there wasn't anything to substitute… could it be Genjutsu?" Temari thought, as she was trying to figure out what was going down on the battle field.

"Interesting…" Gaara said, as he started to figure out what was going on, but with a smirk on his face he keeps that little bit of information to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei on a whole another level than Neji!" Sakura thought, as she couldn't believe the difference in their abilities as it was staggering.

"I thought the Sharingan was weaker than the Byakugan…" Naruto thought, as he a chill ran down his spine thinking about how much stronger Sasuke's Sharingan would be to Kakashi's.


	27. Forbidden Favor! A New Byakugan Awakens?

_A/N: Here it is finally the end of the Kakashi and Neji fight is here and I hope that you all like how it ends, but more importantly I hope you like the last minute I had to add to it. I wish I could say what it is here, but that would take away the point of reading this chapter now wouldn't it. Now on to the match that everyone has really been waiting for myself included... lol. However, I think it may take me a little longer to write it than it has this last few chapters as I want to make sure that the fight is really awesome. Enjoy and I hope to see your reviews soon._

* * *

"Can this really be happening?" Neji thought, as his breathing has became very labored making him realize that his chakra it's limit even if his body isn't. Slowly Neji's eyes revert back to normal leaving him open to multitudes of attacks he would've been able to block with his Byakugan.

"Neji I told you as long as you hold on to your anger your Byakugan will stay blind." One of the Kakashi's said, as they circled around Neji as if they were preparing to attack him.

"You know you sure talk a lot." Neji says, "So far all you've done really is get me to attack you… now it's your turn."

"Are you sure you want that? With out your Byakugan your open to attack." The Kakashi to the right of Neji asked, as if he was wondering how Neji planned to use his current situation to his advantage.

"Sure I may take a few lumps, but have your forgotten? I trained under Konoha's Taijutsu master Might Guy." Neji said, as he if he was simply using Guy's name against Kakashi like a weapon.

"Let's see what you got then…" One of the Kakashi's said, as they started to rush at Neji all at once, but the first one to reach Neji is dispatched in to a cloud of smoke with a strike to the throat.

"One… two…" Neji thought, as if he is starting to keep score on how many Kakashi's he gets rid of as he nails another in the chest right in to the with an elbow popping him in to a puddle of water.

"If Neji's out of chakra than why is he still using Gentle Fist?" Naruto asked, as he looked straight at his opponent Rock Lee as he knows he knows Neji the best out of every one left in the tournament.

"He may not have the chakra to hit the chakra points, but he is using his insight and knowledge of the human body to his advantage." Lee said, as he watched in amazement seeing Neji getting knocked down to the ground by Kakashi, but only to roll back up to his feet to hit another one with an upward palm thrust to the nose popping him in to a puddle of water.

"His insight and knowledge of the human body?" Naruto thought, looking confused as to the answer given to his question, but not about what is going on in the match as Neji gets spun by a Kakashi, but spins around hitting to other Kakashi's with palm thrusts to the groin popping them in to clouds of smoke.

"Let me explain Lee… Naruto he's attacking vulnerable spots of the human body." Sakura says, "If you hit someone just right in the nose you can drive the bone up in to their brain killing them and so on." Sakura says, as Neji runs through the smoke of the two Kakashi's he just popped running for another pair. In which he throws kunai knives at them… hitting both right in the forehead popping them in to puddle of waters.

"So… Neji's going for the kill then?" Naruto asked, even though he knows the answer to the question as both Lee, Sakura, and Shikamaru could see that from the level of worry in his facial expression.

"You got it…" Shikamaru replied, while all the while thinking how long this match is starting to drag on, but like Naruto's face… the other's can see that he isn't wasting a moment of this match as he tries to learn as much as he can concerning Kakashi, but more so for Neji by the off chance he makes it to finals to fight one of them. Neji gets caught off by a Kunai that narrowly misses being a fatal shot, but instead it merely cut the knot of his head band off dropping it down to the ground revealing Neji's curse mark.

- Flash Back -

Kakashi was standing in front of the Heroes monument early in the morning as always to be alone to pay respect to his fallen comrades when all of the sudden he frowned underneath his mask before he let out a sigh. As he has been doing this ritual for a long time that usually with out a shadow of doubt sense when he is not alone. Kakashi turned his head to look over his left shoulder to see who it was that was interrupting his private time and was surprised to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing not more then three feet away from him.

"Lord Hiashi what are you doing out this early?" Kakashi asked, before his turned his attention back to the stone that bore the names of his father, friends, sensei, and most importantly lover.

"To speak with you actually." Hiashi said, with a half hearted smile before he moved a little closer to the shinobi that is known through out the land just like his father before him the White Fang of Konoha.

"Really?" Kakashi said, not so much as a question, but out of shock that head of the Hyuuga clan would want to speak with him. However, Kakashi has already figured that the conversation was going to be about his match against Hiashi's nephew Neji.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Kakashi." Hiashi said, which made Kakashi wonder just what he meant by favor, but the Copy Ninja's mind was already made up as to what his answer will be to the favor.

"A favor?" Kakashi says, "Did I hear right a man that condemned my father for saving his life to where he committed suicide wants a favor from his son?"

"I can't deny… I have done my share of misdeeds, but here me out." Hiashi pleaded, with Kakashi, but the sensei of team seven didn't want to hear any more of this "favor" Hiashi wants him to do to the point that he moves to leave the monument as his peaceful time has been interrupted.

"This conversation is over." Kakashi said, coldly but he didn't get that far away from Hiashi before he was spun around to look at the older man once again.

"Hatake I ask of his favor not for myself, but for Neji." Hiashi said, his eyes further pleading with Kakashi to at least hear him out about the favor.

"I won't through the match." Kakashi said, stern fully, but Hiashi just shakes his head side to side to tell the younger shinobi that has nothing to do with what he is asking of him.

"I would never especially right now Neji is no where near ready to be Hokage." Hiashi said, which left Kakashi standing there puzzled as to what this favor he has in mind.

"Neji is angry over all of his recent short comings and I need someone to show him that we the Hyuuga clan still have faith in his abilities." Hiashi said, which just lead to more confusion on Kakashi's part as he isn't a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kakashi asked, hoping that he would finally get an answer that will help enlighten him as to what is going on as far as this "favor" is concerned.

"I want you to take this…" Hiashi said, as he extended his right hand towards the mask ninja with a very old scroll that looks as if it could be ancient in terms to it's relation with the current times.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, as he reached out to take the scroll from Hiashi, but as he goes to pull the scroll away from the head of Hyuuga clan Hiashi doesn't let go. He holds on to the scroll as if he doesn't really want to give the scroll up to Kakashi.

"It's something that I can't… more like Neji won't let me as he has come to accept his place with in the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said, which is more than enough for Kakashi to realize what it is that the scroll contains.

"Why now all of the sudden?" Kakashi asked, as he had figured that this was coming sooner or later, but he didn't expect it right now during the Hokage tournament.

"My health is failing; Hinata and Hanabi are also not up to it." Hiashi said, which to Kakashi didn't make since in either one of their cases as they both are more than fit to take over as the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"I don't agree, Lord Hiashi." Kakashi said, as he pushed the scroll and Hiashi's hand back towards his body as if he is rejecting the favor being asked of him.

"Hinata has found her fighting spirit and has experience, but she lacks the respect within her own clan." Hiashi says, "Hanabi on the other hand has the fighting spirit and the respect, but lacks experience and maturity."

"Which Neji has all those right?" Kakashi asked, which gets a nod from the head of the Hyuuga clan who pushed the scroll back towards Kakashi still hoping that he will take up the favor not for just for Neji, but the sake of the Hyuuga clan as a whole.

"Will you please do this favor?" Hiashi asks, once again and for a moment Kakashi just stands there not sure what to say, because it would be easy to refuse out of spite for what happened to his father, but at the same time he knows he should say yes not only for Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga clan, but for the village as in fighting between the Hyuuga's would hurt the village. Kakashi finally accepts the scroll from Hiashi.

"Yes, but is there anything I need to know?" Kakashi asks, wondering if by doing this favor will give Neji some kind of advantage thus allowing him to win the match to move on to the semi-final round of the tournament.

"There are reference to a few times when it has been done that the unsealed member gained the use of a new Byakugan, but the accounts are fuzzy one calls it Reiki Byakugan, but the other calls it Kougeki Byakugan… further more there is no accounts of what either could do." Hiashi said, which perplexed Kakashi as it looks like he is going to have do this with out knowing fully what he is getting himself in to, but what he finds more perplexing is the fact that The Hyuuga clan has had to unseal the Juin Jutsu seal before.

- Present -

"I got you this time!" Neji shouted, as he reached in to his weapons pouch, but he didn't pull out a weapon… he pulled out a food pill! Neji quickly ate the pill replenishing just enough of his chakra to hopefully finish this match as the veins around his eyes bulged back out as he reactive his Byakugan.

"What's Kakashi doing why isn't moving?" Naruto shouted, anxious to see if any of his friends would be able to answer the question, but sadly none of them know what Kakashi is thinking at the moment.

"Kakashi you played around too much…" Jiraiya thought, thinking that Kakashi had underestimated Neji a lot more than he should have.

"Interesting indeed." Gaara said, still not sharing what he has figured out about the match and what's been going on this whole time.

"It's O…" Neji said, but he didn't finish what he was saying as something started to feel wrong about the situation as he swears he saw chakra emitting from the ground, but he can't be sure, because the water from the water clones are reflecting the sun light making it hard to directly in to the puddles of water.

"Earth Style…" Kakashi says, as his head reaches up through the ground from behind Neji's right ankle. Neji goes to spin for the Rotation, but he doesn't have the chance… "Head Hunter jutsu!"

"NO!" Neji yelled, as he felt Kakashi's hand grab his ankle and before he knew it him and Kakashi have switched places. The real Kakashi is finally in front of him as the remaining clones disperse on their own. Neji still tries to spin for the Rotation, but he can't move any part of his body other than from his neck up.

"See… I told you as long as let anger control you wouldn't find me." Kakashi said, as he fought back smirking as he knows there is nothing funny about what Neji has been going through lately.

"Can you shut up and just finish this match…" Neji shouted, as he still tried to break free from his "prison", but still wasn't having any luck in the matter.

"Right… then…" Kakashi said, as he made some hand signs that are very familiar to Neji from when he was younger, but one or two of them were different. It wasn't long before Kakashi's right hand was glowing with concentrated chakra. Kakashi placed the hand on to Neji's forehead as Kankurou just looked at the two of them not sure of what was going on.

"What's Kakashi doing?" Naruto thought, worried that his sensei was taking this match a little too far as it looks like he is on the verge of killing Neji with this jutsu that he is using.

"RELEASE!" Kakashi shouted, and for a brief second Neji screams out in pain as Kakashi notices that for a moment that Neji's Byakugan takes on a new darker look about it. However, before he could really take a closer look at it, it fades away as does Neji's screams stop as he passes out from the exhaustion. When Kakashi finally pulls his hand away from Neji's forehead the villagers get their first glance at Neji with out the Juin Jutsu seal on his forehead.

"The winner… Kakashi Hatake!" Kankurou announces finally as Kakashi has already started on pulling Neji out of the ground so that the medical ninja's can take him to the infirmary.


	28. The Battle of Failures!

_A/N - Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter, but here it is finally the start of the Lee and Naruto's match, but also a little bit of fall out from Neji's match against Kakashi. I know it's a little cliche in the way that I wrote the scene in the beginning of it, but it fight. Any ways I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Right now I don't know how many chapters the Lee and Naruto fight is going to take up, but I'd be lying if I said that it would be wrapped up in two of them._

* * *

Neji lays on one of the bed in the infirmary once again looking out the window at the birds in the three envying them for their easier life, but that's just what it looks like on the surface. However, he trying to understand the brief transformation of his Byakugan, but also how and why Kakashi released the curse seal on his forehead to end the match up. His thoughts are once again interrupted just like they were after his defeat to Naruto at the Black Chuunin Exams by his uncle Hiashi.

"Neji I know you've lived a troubled life." Hiashi said, as he walked up to his nephew, but he didn't finish out his entire thought out speech, because the moment that Neji looked at him with blood shot eyes his mind went blank.

"Uncle don't look at me… I'm a failure." Neji said, as he started to squint his eyes a little bit from the pain that radiating from his eye sockets at the moment.

"Neji your not a failure." Hiashi said, as he placed a hand down on the younger man's shoulder to try and comfort him, but Neji just shakes it off.

"I'm I not? I've lost both matches in this tournament, as well as the one against Naruto, and I couldn't even beat a simple thief." Neji said, before he turned his attention away from Hiashi to sulk in his defeat.

"Whether you're a failure depends on how you couple with losing… after each loss you've trained and become stronger… so much stronger that from the looks of it gained the Kougeki Byakugan. That's not a failure a failure gives up." Hiashi said, which made sense to Neji, but at the same time the younger man just couldn't accept that to be true in his current state of mind.

"Uncle I don't doubt your words, but I also feel worthless to the clan." Neji says, as he sighed letting the name of this new Byakugan sink in to his mind as it's still a mystery why the clan has ignored the fact that the Byakugan has another level when the Uchiha's have embraced the new level of the Sharingan.

"Your not worthless… you're the new heir to the main branch of the clan." Hiashi said, with a smile on his face as Neji turned to look at his Uncle with his own face etched in confusion.

"What of Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi?" Neji asked, as he forced himself to sit up to look straight in to his eyes.

"They both agree that you are better heir than they are." Hiashi says, "Neji you've been so torn up inside about your actions against the main branch and Hinata ever since you lost to that boy you've devoted every hour to either training or watching out for my daughters neglecting yourself."

"Neglecting myself?" Neji said, as he only fell deeper in to confusion wondering what his uncle was trying to get at.

"I just mean that you've lost your connection to your friends." Hiashi says, which doesn't make a lick of sense to the younger man.

"What do you mean Uncle? I haven't lost connection to anyone that I'd truly call a friend." Neji says, recalling little get-togethers with the other members of the Konoha twelve, but not the fact that he has been cold, distant, and cantankerous towards them.

"Neji you've been training and fighting for the sake of proving to yourself that you have gotten better… just like that Uchiha boy." Hiashi says, and the moment that Neji realized what was said his eyes open wide in shock and confusion of how he let it get to that point.

"Uncle…" Neji says, but he just know what to say as he really didn't want to ask for help to change the way he's been acting, but at the same time he wants to ask his Uncle who since the Black Chuunin exam has acted more like a father to him.

"Neji my boy, all you need to do is…" Hiashi says, but he suddenly stops mid sentence as the right side of his face starts to twitch violently as Neji can only look at him with a confused look on his face. Neji starts to reach out towards his Uncle in the hopes that touching him would bring him back to reality, but in essence it only served to help Neji grab his Uncle before he hit the floor as his body collapses right in front of Neji.

"UNCLE?" Neji yells, as he looks at his Uncle's unconscious face before he looks up towards the door of the infirmary. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the arena's battle area Naruto and Lee have both taken their spots in the center with Kankurou looking back and forth between the two men who had a hand in changing his brother for the better during the Black Chuunin exam years ago with thoughts wandering through his mind about how Gaara is acting in the Kage's viewing area when he thinks back to how he was acting during the match that Kiba had against Lee during the first round of the tournament.

"This match will one of a life time…" Gaara said, as Jiraiya and Temari both looked at him in wonderment that he hadn't started shaking yet.

"It will be interesting that's for sure…" Jiraiya said, with a worried expression on his face considering the deadly level that this match could possibly hit with the eight spiritual gates of Lee's and Naruto's Nine Tail Fox's chakra which could take this match to a whole new level.

"Naruto are you sure you're up to this match?" Lee said, as he thought back to how he heard that Naruto was having problems even standing against Shino before their match even started.

"I'm fine… after being healed up and given a chance to rest up I am ready to go, Bushy brows!" Naruto said, giving Lee a smile and a thumbs up as the two of them just stood their waiting for Kankurou to officially to start the match up between the two of them.

"Well then… if your both ready… BEGIN!" Kankurou yelled, as Naruto quickly drew some kunai's throwing them at Lee, but Lee had no trouble knocking the projectile weapons away safely. Lee charges in to Naruto throwing a right handed haymaker, but Naruto disappears which causes Lee to jump back a little bit. Naruto then comes out of no where going for that right cross to set up the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage with out the use of clones, but Lee just simply pulls back a little bit to avoid the contact. Lee then nailed Naruto right in the chest with a palm thrust knocking him backwards a few feet before he comes to a sliding stop.

"Naruto… I hope you weren't planning on using that to win the match." Lee said, smirking wondering if that was what Naruto really thinking, because surely he knew that Lee of all people would have seen that coming from a mile away considering the move is based upon a move in Lee's own arsenal.

"Not really… I was just checking your reflexes." Naruto said, with his idiotic grin plastered on his face as up in the viewing area Sakura and Kakashi both shake their head wondering if Naruto was really telling the truth. Meanwhile back down on the battle field Naruto charges up to Lee going for a haymaker of his own, but Lee blocks it and then sweeps his right leg out going for the Leaf Whirlwind. However, Naruto simply jumps over Lee's leg avoiding the contact before he kicks Lee right in the chest sending him backwards until he comes to a sliding stop of his own.

"Just checking your reflexes Naruto." Lee said, with a smile of his own as he gave Naruto a thumbs up of approval.

"Lee seriously?" Naruto said, as he looked slightly dumbfounded that Lee would try that just after Naruto had tried his own version of the move, but it still brought a smile to his face as he realizes that this match is really going to test the success of the training that he did prior to the start of the tournament. However, he didn't get to relish the thought for long as Lee kicked in to another gear attacking faster than he was before, but to everyone's shock Naruto started moving just as fast as Lee!

"Whoa is that really Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, as she turned to her sensei wondering if he was seeing that same thing that she was seeing. Which it was obvious that he was as he was speechless watching as Lee and Naruto traded not only blows, but reversals and counters as well!

"Naruto… just what exactly did you do in your training?" Kakashi thought, knowing that Naruto's Shadow Clones could help him speed up some of his training, but could it have done so to such a degree to where he finished perfecting not only the Rasengan, but the Uzumaki Barrage and increase not only his skill, but speed in Taijutsu as well? Kakashi then started to wonder just where it was Naruto did his training as to just how many clones he used during the training to reach this level of improvement so quickly.

"Where did this speed come from?" Lee thought, in wonderment as to how Naruto was able to achieve this level in two weeks when it himself years to master it, but it isn't so surprising seeing as Sasuke was able to master it in a month, but is it possible to master it in just two weeks?

"Now's my chance…" Naruto thought, as he started to gather chakra up in the palm of his right hand, but before he really has a chance to form the ball, Lee nails him with a stiff kick to the gut breaking his concentration on the creation of the Rasengan .

"LEAF THUNDER FIST!" Lee yelled, as he went to attack Naruto with the very move that he had used to defeat Kiba in the first round of the tournament. Lee's fist hit Naruto dead on, on the right side of his face, but a second after the impact Naruto went up in a cloud of smoke only to leave being a nearly split in half pale of wood.

"Substitution? When Did Naruto learn that?" Sakura thought, as in all the time she has known Naruto he has never used substitution once in his life. However , she didn't have time to wonder about it long as Naruto was charging right at Lee's back with the Rasengan already to go this time. Lee though somehow manages to move out of the way as well as Tripping Naruto causing him to drive the ball of chakra down in to the ground which caused a mushroom cloud of dust to come right up in his face.

"This time is my chance…DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee yelled, as he flew right at Naruto with the kick dead on target to hit Naruto in the head, but somehow despite the fact that he couldn't see because of the dust out of his eyes manages to catch Lee's foot and toss him off in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Lee, but I can't lose…" Naruto thought, as he reminded himself of what is on the line in this tournament. As Lee flews through the air away from Naruto, Naruto gets the vision back in his eyes seeing Lee making a couple of hand seals. Naruto doesn't think much about it considering that the last he knew Lee couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!" Lee called out, as a snake came out of his shirt flying straight at Naruto, but even though he was momentarily caught off guard by the sudden jutsu Naruto is able to move out of the way causing the snake to get nothing, but the ground. Naruto stares at the snake as if he doesn't believe what he sees as Lee yanks on the snake pulling himself back towards Naruto! "DYNAMIC RE-ENTRY!"

"You did it Lee!" Anko thought, with a smile on her face as her student caught Naruto right in the cheek with the Dynamic Re-Entry punch sending the Crimson fox down to the ground tumbling head over heads a ways before he hit's the wall of the arena hard. Kankurou can't believe his own eyes as he looks at Naruto who looks as if he was knocked out by the blow.


	29. Battle Rages on! Clones! Drunken Fist!

_A\n - Sorry for the little delay in getting this chapter up, but I got a little bogged down with writing it thanks to some writer's block, but as you can see I finally got over it. Anyway's always I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

Outside of the Infirmary Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi all wait to hear some kind of news about the Hiashi with Neji out of the three of them looking the most worried. All three of them look up towards the only door in to the infirmary when they hear it open up to see Ino walking out of it with an expression on her face that doesn't give any of them a clue as to the condition of the reigning head of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi turns towards her sister wondering why she hadn't gone in to the infirmary to see their father considering that she's a medical ninja as well as Ino… to the fact that she's potentially a better one than both Ino and Sakura thanks to her Byakugan. Hinata senses Hanabi's eyes staring in her direction causing her to drop her own head down to stare at the floor… Hanabi doesn't realize that she wanted to go in to see their father, but Ino as acting Medical chief decided that it was best if Hinata go in as if she got emotional it wouldn't be the best thing at the moment for Hiashi.

"Ino… how is he?" Neji asked, finally breaking the silence with a tone that Ino hasn't heard in a while from him. One with out the bitterness that had seemed to over whelm him recently.

"He's resting comfortably." Ino said, as she kept from making eye contact with any of them as if there was something that she is trying to hide from them.

"So we can go in and see father than?" Hanabi asked, as she started to move for the door to the infirmary, but she was stopped by both Neji and Hinata.

"Now's not the time Hanabi… Father's resting." Hinata said, knowing how much her sister wants to see their father as she wants to see him just as badly. However, she knows that right now their father needs to rest and regain his strength

"So… what caused my Uncle's collapse?" Neji asked, as he looked at Ino as he pulled his hand back from the shoulder of his younger cousin. Ino looks at Neji as if she isn't sure what she should tell them of what's going on with Hiashi as he asked her to keep his condition from his family.

"Just simple fatigue brought on by prolonged illness… nothing serious, but Lord Hiashi should have come in for a check up sooner." Ino said, as she turned her attention to Hinata wondering how it was that she didn't catch the fact that her father was sick sooner. Which gets Ino to thinking that just maybe Hinata has been more wrapped up in chasing after Naruto than looking out for her family.

"I see… so he should be able to go home soon?" Neji enquired, as the look on his face started to show that he doesn't want to stay in the arena longer than he has too seeing as his time in the tournament has expired.

"Yes and no… first we need to take him to the hospital to get a blood culture to analyze, but the he can." Ino says, "Oh… before I forget he wanted me to give you these."

"What are they?" Hinata asked, wondering what it could possible be that Ino has from her father to give them. Slowly she handed a scroll… one to Hinata and another one to Neji which they both stared at the scroll placed in to their hands by the blonde ninja wondering what was wrote on the inside of them.

"I don't know what they say, but he told me to you to read them in private and not to share the content with anyone." Ino said, which made Hanabi scowl at her in anger wondering what it is was that her father wanted to share with Neji and Hinata, but not her. Hanabi thought about swiping on of them, but she knew she wouldn't get far from either one of them before just one of them would catch up to her.

* * *

"What are we doing here Itachi?" Misora asks, as she looks at one of the only two surviving members of the Uchiha clan as the both of them stand in the former child hood home of Sasuke and Itachi before the night of the massacre that would change the path of the Uchiha from prominent clan to nearly forgotten.

"I'm hiding you from those two ANBU imposters." Itachi responded, as he turned away from the old window that's covered in dust impairing not only their view of what's outside, but anyone one's view that's trying to look inside.

"You don't have to hide me." Misora said, as she started to pick herself up of the old musky smelling futon she had been laying on. "I doesn't matter if I live or die now… he's dead."

"You really loved him didn't you?" Itachi asked, as he looked at the violet haired kunoichi as he folded his arms in front of his chest trying to guess how she is going to answer the question.

"More than anything in this world, but I don't think he even noticed." Misora said, her voice had a very melancholy tone about it thinking back about all the time she spent with Toujin.

"I'm sure he noticed, because I doubt the heir to the Shiin clan would be so blind." Itachi said, probing to get an even better feel for the relationship between the two of them.

"Maybe if I had met him before her that'd make me feel better, but…" Misora says, "he was completely head over heels for her."

"Yukina Uzumaki?" Itachi muttered, as he thought that there must have been a reason why Misora didn't bother bringing up her name. Misora growled and glared at Itachi as she was a few feet away from him.

"Why did you have to bring up her name?" Misora snapped, as her eyes flared with anger at the mere mention of her name as she moved towards the door of the room hell bent on leaving the sight of the massacre she had caused and with the soul objective walking straight to her death to ease the pain she's feeling.

"I can't let you leave…" Itachi retorted, as he started to take a step towards the door in an attempt of stopping her from leaving the room. Misora just blinked at the still healing Uchiha in shock that he was be so bold to make such a move.

"I am leaving… don't try to stop me, because we both know that your nowhere near being well enough to fight me." Misora took a step forward as she growled again. "Just leave me alone." she said, trying to sound as menacing as she could manage considering the fact that she isn't in the best of shape either as she pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch.

"Misora, I took care of you when you sleeping and I have been nice to you despite what you've done to my brother, my clan, and myself. Now all of a sudden, you've got this hatred towards me. It doesn't make sense, now does it?" Itachi suddenly vanished. Misora's eyes widened and she looked around frantically. Itachi reappeared, right behind her. Misora froze with fear as Itachi leaned his head closer to her ear.

"You know, if that we would have met sooner before I decided to come back to Konoha, you would be dead right now. You would've of suffered the same fate as your teammates." He whispered. Misora gasped, having flashbacks to their first encounter in years. The same day her team were killed by Naruto Uzumaki, but ironically Itachi's help on that day allowed her to stay alive instead of dying. Misora tried to move as Itachi blinked.

"If we would have met sooner than you would be dead right now… not them." Misora snapped, wondering what if they along with Sasuke would have found Itachi sooner. Would her friends still be alive and he would dead or would they all be dead…

"Is this hatred, because of resent towards the Uchiha clan or maybe this new found hatred came around because you were thinking of Toujin? The same person whose clan betrayed this village, the same person who led you on a mission to recruit my brother, the same person that led your friend and himself to their deaths?" Misora gasped, how the heck did he know all that.

"Shut up… just shut up you don't know what you are talking about!" Misora yelled, was brought to tears yet she still couldn't find the strength within herself to make a move to get away from Itachi.

"But knowing all that you can't hate him… so you hate me, because I'm the closest person to Sasuke. The person that had sent you three to take "care" of Naruto and his friends." Itachi smirked, as Misora just stood there quietly, eyes widened, because he does have a point. Misora frowned while the tears that were welling up in her eyes began to fall as she didn't really want to admit it, but Itachi has been nicer to her than Toujin ever was, but still despite that though she still misses him.

"Misora…" Itachi started, breaking into her thoughts… "which will you choose? Would you rush to your to be reunited with your precious Toujin with no certainty? Or would you rather move on?" Misora didn't respond instead she just bowed her head down as the kunai fell from her hand and landed on the ground. Itachi moved from behind Misora. He stood in front of her. Itachi grabbed Misora's chin and lifted up her head. He stared into her sky blue colored eyes. The flame of the candle shone brightly, making their eyes sparkled like gems. Did he convince her enough? As he doesn't need her rushing to her death when Toujin isn't dead or has she figured out how much I've come to care for her despite the history they have with one another. Misora just stared at him for a moment. She suddenly balled her hand into a fist and her stare turned into a glare.

"You're the reason why they are dead, because you're the reason why Sasuke betrayed Konoha. You're the reason why we were sent after him and because of you my friends are dead. Why should I listen to you?" Misora said, as she swung at him, but Itachi caught her fist with his other hand, he grabbed the wrist of her other hand. Misora growled and glared at Itachi as he just blinked, then quickly leaned his face closer. Before Misora knew what was taking place, she felt Itachi's lips on hers. Misora began to reddened in the face as her fist loosened up and her arm fell to her side. All the anger in her was drained away. Although, Misora acts like she doesn't like Itachi, she didn't push him away or anything. Instead, she just stood there, letting him kiss her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the arena the dust that was kicked up by Naruto as he hit the arena wall was starting to settle back down on to the ground, but everyone that's watching the fight are still having a hard time processing what they just saw. Rock Lee the kid who couldn't use Ninjutsu during his academy days just pulled one off, but not just any weak jutsu, but a C ranked one at that. Lee just stared towards the wall where he knew Naruto had hit waiting to see if the fight was going to continue as his chest heaved with each breath at the moment.

"COME ON NARUTO! GET UP! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sakura yelled, hoping that her words of encouragement would be able to reach Konoha's number one knuckle head before it's too late for him to get back in to the fight.

"How did Naruto beat Gaara when just one punch knocked him out." Kankurou thought, as he tried to look through the smoke to see what kind of condition the vessel for the Nine tails fox is in, but there isn't much that he can see even with the smoke clearing it's too hard for him to tell. Out of the corner of his eye though he is keeping an eye on Lee who has bent over putting his hands on his knees in an effort to regain his breath.

"Maybe know that I have beat Naruto… I can beat Neji…" Lee thought, as he thought back to when he learned that Naruto defeated Neji during the Black Chuunin Exams. How it was both a great relief and great burden to bare for Lee. Now though it all has the chance to change and for the better for himself and his rivalry against Neji Hyuuga.

"That's it… I am officially ending…" Kankurou yelled, as if he was about to announce the end of the match, but the sudden sound of falling rock from the wall caught his attention. Kankurou once again studied the clearing smoke, but unlike the first time… this time he saw Naruto's shadow rising to his feet. Which brought a smile to Kankurou's face as he realized that the knuckle head wasn't done for yet.

"That's some punch you got there Bushy brows, but is that all you got?" Naruto said, with a smile on his face as finally his body was completely visible to everyone with in the walls of the arena. Lee looked at Naruto for a moment a little dumb founded, but then smiled back at Naruto as he gave him the thumbs up.

"Naruto this will be a splendid battle till the end." Lee proclaimed, before he took off running towards the Blonde shinobi with the intent of striking him before he completely has his senses back about him. However, Naruto is quick to react as he side steps to the left raisings his up in front of his chest in to the all too familiar hand sign for the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu…

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this, but it looks like I have no choice… MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, with a smirk on his face as Lee was surrounded by eleven more Naruto's. However, Lee knowing Naruto's Shadow Clone jutsu will well doesn't seem to be frightened in the least over the newest turn of events in the match against wannabe Hokage.

"Really Naruto? Do you think this will scare me in to submission?" Lee asked, but Naruto didn't answer the question instead he just grinned away like a cat that ate the canary. Lee took off running towards the closest Naruto, because it didn't matter if it was clone or not, because the both of them knew with Lee's speed and power they clones would be cut down in a matter of seconds from the time they were summoned.

"Lee… you forget something?" Naruto asked, and once Lee realized what Naruto had meant with his choice of words not only had he, but his clones had disappeared running around Lee looking for just the right opening.

"This fight is over…" Jiraiya said, as he smiled happily that another match looks like it's going to end with out an appearance from The Nine Tails Fox as a Naruto appeared right next to Lee nailing him with a right jab before disappearing. However, not soon after that another one appeared kicking Lee in the back sending him stumbling forward right in to a right hand to his stomach.

"Lord Hokage… how can you be so sure?" Temari asked, as she wasn't sure how the legendary shinobi would be able to write one of his own ninja's off with out a second thought about the possible out come of the match.

"Lee was having problems keeping up with one Naruto… now there's twelve." Jiraiya said, as the Naruto's continued to keep Lee off bounce to where he could do nothing more than block the attacks in hopes of being given an opening that he will.

"Don't underestimate Lee." Gaara said, stoically as he reached up and rubbed his cheek as if he was feeling the pain from the first time that he was hit hard enough that his sand armor broke thanks in part to Lee's speed. Lee got a little bit of break when Naruto and his clones had to stop for a moment to catch their breath and Lee didn't waste it as he reached in to his weapons pouch looking for something.

"Naruto… you brought out your best jutsu… now it's my turn to bring out my best Taijutsu…" Lee said, which for a moment confused Naruto as he didn't know what was going on, but it quickly started to come together when he saw Lee pull a bottle of Sake out of his bag. Before Naruto could have a chance to stop Lee from drinking any of the "fire water" Lee had already downed half of the bottle. Which turned his cheeks a rosy red color as he started to hiccup while his perfect balance started to become loopy at best. Everyone in the arena gasped when they realized that Lee was going to be using the Drunken Fist style.

"Drunken Fist? I haven't seen that style in years…" Jiraiya thought, as he recalled an incident where he was ran in to a travel peddler who was completely drunk causing more problems then anyone should want to deal with sober or drunk. As a member of the legendary Sannin he would have been able to take care of him, but the man used Drunken Fist style to soundly defeat Jiraiya.

"What a strange boy…" Temari said, as she saw Lee take his fighting stance waiting for Naruto to make the first move which meant more than likely Lee was looking to turn the move against Naruto. One of the Naruto's charged at Lee, but Lee avoid contact with him by simply bending over backwards as if he was going to do a back flip, another Naruto rushed at him, but Lee raised his right leg up kicking him. POOF! Lee spun on his left foot while raising his left hand up to punch the Naruto that had ran past him in the back. POOF! A third Naruto went to kick Lee in the face, but Lee quickly stood up straight stumbling back into another Naruto who caught him from falling to the ground. However, that didn't last long as Lee raised his left leg up high enough to kick over his shoulder connecting with the Naruto. POOF! Lee fell on his ass which made him start laughing before he fell back on to his back and instantly started to snore.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled, as he looked towards Kankurou hoping that the puppet master would have some kind of answer to offer him, but Kankurou looked just as clueless as Naruto felt at the moment. Suddenly, four of his clones rushed at the "sleeping" Lee, but just before they could connect with their intended target he rolled out of the way causing the clones to hit themselves! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Naruto gritted his teeth as he realized that he was down to just one clone.

"There's no doubt about it… he's related to Wood Lee." Jiraiya thought, remember how after the first encounter the two of them were able to forge a friendship with one another that probably would be strong to this day if he hadn't drunk himself to death. Jiraiya was snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto summoned more clones in a formation that the Pervy Kage has only saw once when Naruto was practice this jutsu four years ago…

"Alright guys… Naruto Uzumaki Suicide Barrage!" Naruto yelled, and the clones nodded their heads in agreement as Naruto placed on the back of two of the clones paper bombs which will make for an interesting ending of the jutsu. Six clones rushed at Lee, but Lee was able to pop to of them before the other four knocked him up in to the air. Naruto nodded and six more clones launched at Lee…, Lee was once again able to take care of two of them, but the others sent him higher in to the air.

"What's going on? Has the Sake already run it's course?" Lee pondered, wondering what was going on and why his moves were able to take care of the Naruto's as they were able to do moments ago. Naruto nodded again and the final clones two with out tags on them and then two with worked together. The two with out three the two with straight at Lee!

"Sorry Lee, but I have to win!" Naruto said, softly as the paper bombs on the back of the two clones headed straight for Lee started to smoke as they were nearly the exploding point. Upon seeing this Lee's eyes go wide in shock as he doesn't know what he can do to avoid this type of attack…


	30. This is Serious! Ultimate Death Match!

_A/n - Alright if you have thought my cliffhangers weren't cliffhangers before your going to hate me on this one... yes it's that bad, but what do you expect we are nearing the end of this fight. In the words of a friend of mine don't hate me for the plotlines that I weave, but the cliffhangers that precede me. Anyways the Hokage Tournament arc is just about over now as after this fight things are going to happen a little faster as this was the longest planned fight out of all of them. Anyways I hope that you all read, enjoy, and leave a review because after this chapter I am really curious as to what you think about it. With out further ado I am going to let you get down to what you've all come for that's the lastest chapter of my story... later taters._

* * *

"Uncle what is it you were trying to tell me?" Neji thought, as he entered his room at the Hyuuga compound still clutching on to the scroll he was given by Ino. He knew the answer to what he seeks is with in the scroll, but he is a little timorous over opening it for fear of what else he might find with in. Finally Neji built up enough courage to open the scroll with teary eyes…

"Neji, my boy you are the pride of the Hyuuga. The clan is very fortunate to have you as the new heir to the clan." Hiashi wrote, which just made Neji get even more teary eye as he doesn't think he's worthy enough to be the head of the clan with all his recent failures. Neji though, knew that he had to continue to read on to find his answers…

"Uncle I hope your faith in me isn't misplaced." Neji thought, as he unrolled the scroll a little more to read more of his Uncle had wrote for him in hopes of making him feel less like a failure.

"I know you are doubting yourself, but my boy all you need to is to find someone to fight for. I know that answer won't quell any of your questions, but just remember this all of your friends and your cousin have found someone special to fight for. When you have someone that you love and they love you… it's like that love makes your own greater… Neji, my boy find your special someone and your true power will finally be unleashed." Hiashi wrote, the words themselves left Neji speechless and motionless for a moment as the words hit him deeper than what he thought they would.

"Special someone?" Neji thought, for a moment as to who could possible be his special someone and the first person that popped in to his mind shocked him. Why would it be her of all the people? Neji shook his head trying to rid himself of the image praying that it was just for the fact that she's been on his mind ever since their match and it's nothing more than a coincidence that he thought of her. Once Neji regained his sense of composure he pulled some more of the scroll out to read on.

"Neji with that said, I know you have questions about the Kougeki Byakugan here is everything I was able to dig up within the clan's archives from techniques to the serious draw back of the this new power you have obtained. The main thing that you need to remember Neji my boy is not to over use it for it will slowly destroy your central nervous system." Hiashi wrote, Neji's eyes went wide in shock that the new information about this new Byakugan would be so powerful that it could do that kind of damage to his own body. Neji for a moment thinks about the risk to reward of the new power and if he should even try to learn the techniques. Neji finally looks at the techniques to learn them, because he'll never know when he might need a desperation last resort move that could have changed the out come of a fight.

* * *

An hour after their first kiss Misora is once again fast asleep, but this time she is devoid of all clothing covered by an old musky old blanket that's been since forgotten about by the former owner of it… Sasuke. Itachi on the other hand is standing outside in his family court yard holding on to a scroll. As Itachi stands there Genma appears next to him looking a little winded as if he was running away from someone.

"Itachi what's so important that you risk exposing where your hiding the girl?" Genma asked, as he tried to catch his breath while looking at the man that was once revered as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Itachi however doesn't return his glaze instead he continues to look around at all the dead plants that his mother use to care for.

"Don't worry about the girl I have set all sort of traps to alert us if someone approaches here. As to why I sent for your… I need this delivered to Ibiki and Toujin." Itachi said, as he handed Genma the scroll that he was holding on to which Genma took it from him with out asking any question. However, he opened it up to read it and then looked through the door in to the room where Misora is sleeping. Upon seeing Misora in her current state along with what the scroll read brings a questioning look to Genma's face.

"Why would you send this to Toujin to help confess Misora's love for him when you obviously have feelings for her?" Genma asked, as he looked more confused by the second as he looks at the violet haired kunoichi as he wound the scroll up before putting it in to his weapons pouch for safe keeping as he awaits the answer.

"It's more complicated than that… it's more like an eye for an eye." Itachi said, he tried to keep his voice sounding as cold and disconnected from the situation, but his feelings that have been growing for Misora still seeped through.

"An eye for an eye? You going to kill her? Because you know I can't allow that." Genma said, but between the fear in his voice and the look in his eyes Itachi could tell that the last thing that he wanted to do was to have to try and stop Itachi from killing Misora with the difference between the level of shinobi that they are.

"She's the reason I took the lives of my clansmen it's only right that she helps create a new one." Itachi says, "My only regret is that I didn't met her sooner."

"Wait! What? If you are talking about having a baby with her… then why this letter?" Genma nearly yelled the question which would have resulted in waking up Misora, but he managed to control himself from letting that happen as the last thing either one of them needed right now was for her to wake up.

"It's because I won't be here much longer." Itachi said, as his eyes filled with sadness at the mere thought of not being able to see a new member of the Uchiha clan being born, but there is nothing he can do about it. He has seen the future and the future will not be a favorable one for himself or for the Leaf village for that matter.

"You can't seriously be thinking about leaving the village again!" Genma yelled, finally as he couldn't believe that Itachi would even consider leaving the village again after just returning and to think about restarting the Uchiha to just turn around and walk away it's just ludicrous.

"Itachi? Who are you talking to?" Came Misora's voice from inside the room. Genma had done it think time he had woken it up, but luckily she hasn't seen him yet and he quickly vanishes to go deliver the message that Itachi wants him to despite the fact that he doesn't understand the motivation behind it. Itachi in the mean time re-enters the room closing the old door behind him.

"No one I was just talking to myself… wondering how the tournament is going." Itachi lied, because he knew there was no other choice than to do so for the moment. However, when he looks at Misora he can tell that she doesn't buy it by the look on her face. Quickly his mind starts racing trying to think of what is tipping her off as to his lie, but nothing is coming to him… have they already formed a strong enough bond to where she can just tell?

"Then why do you look so serious all of the sudden?" She asked, as she smiled slightly to try and lighten the mood up.

"I'm no more serious than I am usually…" Another lie, but Itachi knew that he couldn't come clean to her with his actions as of yet as he doesn't actually know how he is going to tell her yet, because the last thing that he wants to see her to do is something that will put the life that is hopefully growing inside of her in jeopardy.

* * *

"Father… just what is going on with you right now?" Hinata thought, to herself wondering if her father is just having a mental breakdown after watching not only his eldest daughter, but his nephew defeated in the Hokage tournament. Speaking of her match, Hinata is still feeling not only the effects of Sakura's punches, but also that of her words as it has become obvious that she won't be able to beat Sakura in anything. Not as a kunoichi, not as a healer, but most of all not for Naruto's affection. Hinata sighed heavily as she pulled the scroll that Ino had given her from her father… she didn't want to open it fearing that it would be the closest thing she would get to saying goodbye to her father at least until there is something more know about what caused him to collapse in the way that he did. Hinata however, brought herself to open it up to read what her father had made sure she was the only one to read it…

"Hinata, my daughter… I am sorry for not being a better father." Hiashi wrote, as Hinata's eyes went wide in shock that her father would write something like that. Which just fuels her need to know what's wrong with him so she can help try to fix it. "I know you are hurting right now, because you feel like you have lost the only person you've loved in Naruto, but don't feel sorry for yourself. Love isn't something that can be forced you need to just let it happen to you as you've finally started to turn in to a kunoichi that I as well as yourself should be proud of. Continue to become stronger Hinata and the future will be full of endless possibilities for you." The words left Hinata speechless and motionless for a moment as the words sank deeper within her mind wondering just what her father was talking about.

"Endless possibilities?" Hinata thought, for a moment as to just what it was that her father meant by that as to how there could be endless possibilities for something that is so far behind her friends, family, and the rest of her Shinobi peers. Hinata starts to shake her head back and forth as she tries to force the negative thoughts out of her head in the hope that someday she will be strong enough to have the life she wants. Once she has gotten herself back together she continues on with reading more of the scroll…

"Hinata with Neji achieving the Kougeki Byakugan means that in your hour of greatest need will awaken Reiki Byakugan. Which has it's own and unique techniques, but as with the Kougeki version it has it's own draw backs. The main thing that you need to remember Hinata is not to over use it for it will slowly erode your mind away until it leaves you just a shell of your former self. Unlike Neji's though your Byakugan isn't meant for fighting which is a good thing for you, because your more of a healer and this is what the Reiki Byakugan is for." Hiashi wrote, Hinata's eyes showed how shocked she was by this new information of two different levels of the Byakugan and that it could be so powerful that it could do that kind of damage to her mind. Hinata pondered for a moment what she would lose first the use of basic motor functions or her precious memories of all her friends, family, but more importantly her memories of Naruto which is all that she has left of him now that she lost to Sakura in more ways that one.

* * *

Lee just smirks as the clones with the exploding tags on their back get with in range… everyone's jaw including drop when a wave of chakra comes from Lee's body which Naruto means can only mean one thing and that is Lee just opened the first of eight gates. Though it won't change much as the tags are still close enough to cause damage, but Lee wasn't done yet as he opened the second gate increasing his speed again to where he is fast enough to grab the tags and crush them in his head defusing them.

"Two gates? Lee are you sure you want to go down that path?" Naruto asked, as he knew that Lee couldn't have forgotten what happened the last time that he opened the gates. Also well as he should know that he is pushing his luck in the fact that Lady Tsunade is no longer around and there is no guarantee that Sakura would be able to perform the same surgery that she had to save Lee.

"There can be no reward without risk, Naruto. You should know that best." Lee exclaimed, as he landed safely on his face as he stares at the Naruto he believes is the real one. That Naruto smirks for a moment before he starts to form Rasengan in his left hand once again. Lee blinks for a moment, but then turns his attention to look at all the other Naruto's which have also started to form Rasengans in their left palm. As the Naruto's start to make their move towards Lee with the Rasengans, but once again Lee waits for the last moment and then opens the third gate which the release of chakra is more than enough to disrupt the Rasengans in each of the Naruto's hands canceling the jutsu.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this…" Naruto said, as he summoned more clones around himself nearly quadrupling the number of the clones around himself and Lee. "Alright guys… Naruto Uzumaki two thousand hit barrage!"

"There are just too many Naruto's even with the third gate open… Gate of Wound, Limit, and View… OPEN!" Lee shouted, as the air around him became heavily enough with chakra that some of the clones popped, but there was still more clones than anyone could count present. Lee started to move at an abnormal speed as he started to disperse the clones with basic Taijutsu strikes to lessen the damage to his body as he knows he's over half way over the point of no return.

"Bushy brows… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he knows the great deal of strain the gates are putting on his body as he watched it all happened before. Naruto stood there frozen as he didn't want to hurt Lee any more than he is hurting himself, but unknowingly to him the air around himself is starting to get heavier with chakra…

"I must make Guy-sensei proud of me and the only way I can do that is to take on his greatest rival Kakashi." Lee announced, as he let his attention slip off of the clones and one of them decides to attack him. However, Lee side steps the attack and catches the clone with a chop to the throat that makes it pop.

"Wha?" A clone barely managed to say before Lee nailed him with a right hand that popped him.

"I must prove that I'm a great shinobi!" Lee yelled, as he took out another four of Naruto's clones as he continued to run around the arena. Naruto still didn't move and the air around continued to get denser with chakra as small amounts of the Nine Tail's red chakra starts to escape his body.

"Kakashi-sensei… I have to stop this fight before something terrible happens!" Sakura yelled, as she went to jump down to the ground, but Kakashi raised his hand up to stop the young woman.

"Sakura I know you have feelings for the both of them, but this is their fight. Let them fight it on their terms." Kakashi said, but he knew what the young woman was feeling as he wanted to stop the fight himself as he knows that the fight is getting out of hand. However, he knew that both of their dreams were on the line and neither of them would want to concede defeat in this battle.

"Interesting…" Gaara thought, as the stakes in this match continued to be raised by the both of them to the point where this match is starting to take on a life and death twist.

"This is getting out of head I have to stop it." Jiraiya said, as he stood up to give Kankurou the signal to stop the match, but once against the Kazekage stopped him from doing so.

"Don't." Gaara said, simply as Jiraiya turned to look at with a look of confusion on his face as to why the Kazekage… a younger man than himself who has forged friendships with not only Naruto, but Lee himself would want to see the match continue to where they both could end up losing their lives.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked, as he looked at the Kazekage trying to read what he is thinking in his eyes, but he doesn't know the young man well enough to know what is going on in his head. Temari however, does and she can tell what Gaara's thinking to the point that she knows that he isn't the only one that is thinking that very thing.

"He wants to the see the match have a conclusion… something that he thinks the both of them need to have." Temari answered, knowing her brother well enough to where all he has to do is nod to confirm to Jiraiya that is what is going on in his head at the moment. Jiraiya looks at the two sand siblings as if he isn't sure that he could trust the two of them, but then he remembers that all three of the sand siblings owe not just Naruto, but Team Kakashi and the village. Finally against his better judgment he sat back down next to Gaara allowing the fight to continue on as Lee as popped just about half of the clones now.

"Even with six gates open it is taking longer than what I would expect…" Lee thought, as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath while the Naruto that he has figured to be the one stays standing still as if he was scared of the speed and power that Lee is showing at the moment. However, the reason that he is standing still as he has finally realized that his body was slowly starting it's transformation and he was trying despite to stop it.

"Kakashi-sensei? Pervy Kage? Help me!" Naruto tried to scream as he didn't know what else to do, but the words didn't want to come out of his mouth while his fingernails grew to where they were more like claws than fingernails and two of his teeth took on more of a fang look than normal teeth. Naruto's body was moving on it's own accord as he got down on his hands in a hunched over as the final stages of his one tail transformation finished.

"To end this…" Lee said, as he hasn't noticed what is going on with the real Naruto as he starts to run around knocking the rest of the clones up in to the air and before the first one of them could start the descent back to the ground Lee had jumped in to the air. Once in the air Lee starts punching and kicking at the clones so fast that his fists and feet start to look as if they are on fire while the flame that gets left behind in the smoke of the clone that pops everyone that is watching can see what can only be described as a Peacock fan… "MORNING PEACOCK BARRAGE!"

"GRRRR!" Naruto growled, as he realize that after that last move all of his clones are finally gone, but that's the least of his worry as he starts in process of going in to his two tails form.

"Now Naru…" Lee went to boast that it was time to finish the match between the two of them, but he stopped just sort of that when he finally noticed that Naruto had been transformation this who time.

"RRRGH!" Naruto snarled, as his transformation started to speed up to the point that he was working on his fifth tail! Lee moved to attacked to Naruto in hopes of knocking him out, but Naruto in his current state was fast than what Lee is in his current state. The only thing that Lee managed to do was burn his hand on the piece of Naruto's red toxic chakra tail that managed to clip. The mere attempt at an attack enraged Naruto to the point where he was starting to push in to an seventh tail of the transformation.

"This isn't good if this continues there will be nothing left of Naruto and the Nine tails will be free… I have no choice… GATE OF WONDER AND DEATH…OPEN!" Lee shouted, as he opened the final two gates to gain power that reveals that of a Hokage.

"This isn't good…" Kakashi says, knowing that both men are in danger of losing their lives now.

"No kidding… Naruto at his current state has twenty minutes at best before his heart gives out." Someone said, Kakashi as well as Shikamaru and Sakura turned their heads to look at the person responsible for saying it to see Neji standing there with his Byakugan activated.

"Lee's no better… in fact Lee only has fifteen minutes before his gives out." Hinata added, as she came out from behind Neji with her own Byakugan activated as the both of them stare down at the fight that continues to rage on between the two shinobi that were deemed failures back in the academy.

"I see… so it's the handsome blue devil versus the raging crimson fox? The ultimate death match." Kakashi said, as his tone reeked of sadness as he didn't want to see either one of the young men to lose their life in this tournament, but the sad truth is that the both of them could end up losing their lives.


	31. Suicide & Rebirth? Sasuke On The Move!

_A/N - I really hope this chapter surprises some of you, but I come with bad news starting after this chapter there will be some "filler" chapters. Why, because I need to take a small break from writing fights, because I am getting a little burnt out on them._

* * *

Lee and Naruto have been at the Hokage level of battle with the use of Lee's opening of the eight gates and Naruto's seven tail transformation for nearly ten minutes with the battle staying locked in a stalemate between the two. All the while Kankurou the man who is suppose to be officiating the match is trying everything in his power to stay out of the two shinobi's way as the last thing that he wants to be is caught up in the middle of it. It's scary enough to him that he knows one or both of them are going to die because of this fight, but the last thing that he wants to see happen is him to go down with them.

"Kankurou! ST…" Jiraiya once again stood to stop the match, but once against Gaara stopped him. Jiraiya knew that both of them deserved to have a finish to the match, but at the same time he has to make an attempt to save one of their lives if not the both of them. Which Jiraiya thought, Gaara of all people would understand considering that he is the Kazekage of Suna and he's had to make decisions like this concerning his own people.

"You should be more patience… this match is over." Gaara said, stoically as Jiraiya turned his attentions back to the match going on, but it looked anything but finished as both men were still fighting it out for control of the match. That's when Jiraiya saw it… Lee had undone the bandages around his arms, Lee wrapped Naruto up the best he could as he knocked him up in to the air the best he could as the toxic chakra was burning through them. Lee grabbed Naruto despite the chakra was burning his skin in the same manner that he had Gaara during the Black Chuunin exams starting to spin as the two of them started to plummet down to the ground with Lee screaming in pain and Naruto growling as he tries to break free.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Lee finally yelled, before him and Naruto slammed in to the ground hard sending up a massive cloud of smoke as everyone in the arena went silent as they wait to find out if either one of them will be left standing.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was up with that strange rainbow colored chakra we just saw?" Sakura asked, as she recalled that just half in to their descent to the ground that the crimson chakra coming forth from Naruto along with the blue chakra coming from Lee seemingly merged together to form the rainbow colored chakra. However, Sakura doesn't understand how something like that would happen and thus why she asked the one person she believes would know about something like that happening as he's been a shinobi longer than herself.

"I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know." Kakashi said, as he doesn't have a clue as to what was the deal with that strange chakra. The only thing that he knows at the moment is that he wants the smoke to hurry up and clear so they can all see what is going on down at "ground zero". So he knows if he has to prepare for one or two funerals.

"Ladies and gentlemen… after that last move…" Kankurou says, but he has to stop for a moment as he starts to cough from inhaling some of the smoke. Everyone is on the edge of their seats as they wait to hear what he has to say as they all figure that he has the clearest view of the current state of the two shinobi in terms of his vision being impaired by the smoke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, the moment that the smoke cleared enough to where she could see Naruto laying on the ground the motionless having reverted back to his normal self. Kakashi goes to grab Sakura to stop her from rushing to Naruto's aid, but this time he is too slow. However, she isn't the only one that is rushing down to the war zone as Jiraiya and Hinata both hurry down there while Ino and a couple of teams of orderlies rush out from the infirmary headed towards Lee who is also down on the ground motionless and has reverted back to himself.

"After that move… I'm declaring this match a no contest… a draw. As both Lee and Naruto are no where in shape to continue on in this tournament." Kankurou announces, which is greeted by boos from the spectators as they were hoping to see on of them advance on to the next round to face Kakashi.

"Sakura, is he?" Jiraiya asks, as the pink haired kunoichi examines Naruto closely as she doesn't want to miss anything that could be life threatening to the man that she has fallen in love with.

"He's fine… other than a concussion, several broken ribs, dislocated both shoulders, strained back, and cracked hip." Sakura said, with a faint smirk as a sense of relief washed over her as she realized that Naruto was just going to be fine after some time in the hospital and a good talking to about the way he let his emotions get in the way of his dream of becoming Hokage through this tournament. Sakura motioned for one of the teams to come collect Naruto to rush him to the infirmary.

"He's dead…" Ino said, as she looked mortified as she never thought someone like Lee would die right in front of her like this during what was suppose to be a friendly tournament to decide the new Hokage.

"He can't be he should still have five minutes." Hinata said, as she tried to reassure herself that she had a good idea of how long Lee had left to fight with Naruto to where that one of the three of the generation healers could try to save his life. However, Hinata doesn't sense a heartbeat within Lee either…

"Move." Sakura demanded, as she wanted to see for herself as she couldn't believe that Lee was dead yet… at least not until she had made sure for herself. Hinata and Ino both move out of Sakura's way, but the both of them keep their heads bowed down out of respect to Lee. Sakura kneels down besides Lee placing her head down across his chest listening for a heart beat…

"Sakura your just wasting your time…" Ino said, as she raised a hand up for the second time of orderlies to collect Lee's body to take it to get prepared for burial. However, before they could even get close to the body the look that Sakura shot them made them stop in their tracks out of fear of incurring Sakura's wrath for coming to take Lee away from her.

"Give me a minute… damn it!" Sakura shouted, as she lifted her head up off of Lee's chest as she opened up his Karate Gi to expose his chest. A second later she placed her eye down on the exposed chest of Lee's to listen for a heartbeat once again. Everyone watched on as the protégé of the late Lady Tsunade tries to work her magic to seemingly bring Lee back from the land of the dead. During the time that Sakura is listening for a heartbeat with in Lee's chest Kakashi has made his way down to the war zone to pull the young kunoichi away from Lee as it was starting to become obvious that she wasn't going to let go of him with out a fight.

"Sakura there's nothing you can do for him. He knew what he was doing when he opened all eight gates." Hinata said, in hopes of getting Sakura to see the light to give up on Lee, but if any thing it just made her more determined to save him as if she wants to start a career of proving Hinata wrong. Which makes Hinata sigh heavily as she wonders if it wasn't enough for her to concede in their battle over Naruto or had she missed that part when she didn't rush to Naruto's side like Jiraiya and she did.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, "That's enough let the orderlies do their job so this tournament can finally finish."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura responded, in protest as she went to pull her head away from Lee's chest. However, before she had completely lifted her head up something caught her attention and turned her pale as a ghost.

"What is it, Sakura?" Jiraiya asked, wondering what could make Sakura turn that shade of white so fast, but Sakura didn't answer the question right away she just stayed there with her head hovering over Lee's chest.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, hoping that this time around his pupil will answer the question this time. However, Sakura didn't answer the question right again as if she is trying to find the right words to say it.

"He has a faint heartbeat…" Sakura said, finally but it was obvious that none of them believed her as they are all probably thinking that it's just a ploy to get more time to keep Lee away from getting prepped for burial.

"That's not possible…" Ino said, out of shock that Sakura thinks she hears a heartbeat, but her expression is just like everyone else's hoping that this time she and Hinata were wrong.

"Wait… it's getting stronger!" Sakura exclaimed, as she pulled her head away from Lee's chest to make a few hand seals concentrating some of her chakra in to her hands before placing them upon his chest.

"Ph… Pho… Phoenix… Lot…" Lee came around just long enough to mutter those simple words which made everyone, but Sakura jump back a little bit as they believe they just heard a dead man talk as Lee quickly passed out from the exhaustion from the fight and the strain that was put on his body.

"This is amazing… Lee's muscles and tendons… their rebuilding themselves!" Sakura says, just as the rest of the people around her and Lee think that there would be more surprises then comes this. Ino and Hinata both don't believe that to be true as they each grab one of Lee's limbs… Hinata taking Lee's left arm while Ino took a hold of Lee's right ankle. They both pull their hands away from the young man's body as they feel tissue underneath Lee's skin moving around repairing itself. They both look horrified, but at the same time they both seem to be relieved that Lee is looking like he is going to survive the match after all.

"Phoenix Lotus? Was that what Lee was trying to say?" Kakashi said, as he looked as if he was pondering over the muttered words of the Taijutsu specialist. However, he knows that he just explained a lot to everyone that has gathered around Lee as long as they know a little something about the myth of a mythical bird a Phoenix that dies and is reborn from it's own ashes anew.

"Kakashi do you know something?" Jiraiya asked, as he looked over at the copy ninja hoping that he would be able to shed a little light on to the situation.

"Nothing concrete, but in ancient times it is said a bird that resembled an eagle lived for five hundred years before it burned itself to death on a pyre and from those ashes another phoenix arose." Kakashi says, "In most literature the phoenix commonly appears as the symbol of death and resurrection."

"That's insane!" Kankurou yelled, as he didn't want to believe that someone has the ability to put it mildly commit suicide only to be given a new life.

"That doesn't tell us what's going on with Lee…" Neji said, as he looks down at his fallen comrade wondering why he would use all eight of the gates unless he knew something before hand.

"I think Guy-sensei told Lee something…" Sakura said, as if at that very moment she could read Neji's mind to know what he was thinking while having a brief flash back to the day that Guy was killed by Toujin. Sakura remembers Guy pulling Lee closer to whisper something in his ear before he passed away.

"I see… Ino!" Jiraiya said, getting the young blonde's attention before tossing her a key to something. "Prior to that day Guy was helping move Tsunade's things go to the storage room and look through all of her notes concerning Lee."

"I understand." Ino said, before she nodded and disappeared knowing that Jiraiya was thinking that Guy probably went snooping through the notes himself finding something out about Lee that was previous unknown.

"Excuse me, but can we get on with the tournament?" Temari said, as tapped her foot getting a little impatient as to the long delay as there was still another match to be held to determine who will face Kakashi in the finals considering that both Lee and Naruto have been taken out of the tournament due to injuries.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to drop out." Sakura says, "I'm needed more at the hospital right now."

"Right… in that case everyone in three days we will hold the final match between Kakashi and Shikamaru." Jiraiya announced, even though he knew that wasn't going go over too well with the spectators, but at the same time looking around the arena from "ground zero" he sees that some repairs have to be down to the arena before the tournament can continue. Besides, he wouldn't be able to watch to the final match if it continued now as it was apparent that he was going to have a talk not only with Lee about his using the Gates, but Naruto for using the chakra of the Nine Tailed fox against his wishes.

* * *

"Lord Sasuke, what are we doing back here at Konoha?" Takumi asked, as he stood on a tree branch as he looked out over the concrete wall in to the village that he once came to attend the ninja academy in hopes of becoming a shinobi one day.

"Other than having a score to settle with the village itself… I have a few people in their I have personal scores to settle with." Sasuke said, his eyes were ever cold and the strange markings the young academy students had seen only once before when they tried plotting against Sasuke have returned as well as the deep insanity within those cold eyes.

"What would you like us to do, my lord?" Makota asked, as he rolled a couple of small metal bars with in his right hand as he leaned up against the tree that Takumi was standing on the branch of.

"I want your three to take this scroll, head thirty clicks to the east of the village, and wait." Sasuke said, as he pulled a scroll out of his right sleeve handing it to Asuka who took it with a giant smile on her face.

"Wait for what, Sasuke?" Asuka said, as she placed the scroll in to the pouch in which she keeps all of the medical supplies that she might need with in them as she continues to smile at Sasuke.

"If you see one of fire balls shot in to the air above the village… use that scroll to summon Manda for me." Sasuke said, and the moment that the Manda's name hit the boy's ears they shuttered in fear.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Us summoning him? He only listens to you." Takumi asked, as he jumped down from the branch to stand next to Makoto who was feeling the same way about the idea. However, surprisingly to the both of them Asuka didn't say anything against the idea even with her fear of Snakes.

"Don't worry, Manda knows his roll should he be summoned." Sasuke said, as he didn't take his eyes away from the village as he wondered where within the village was his brother at this very moment to the point where he didn't care if Makoto and Takumi didn't like the plan of summoning Manda if they have to.

"Let's go… it's almost time for the fun to start." Asuka exclaimed, as she started off in the direction that they are suppose to go off in for a moment Makoto and Takumi once again thought of trying to take down Sasuke, but without uttering a word they took off after Asuka in a hurry. As the last thing they needed to happen right now is for her to get too far ahead of them with the scroll.

"Wait up, Asuka!" Makoto called out finally hoping that the young girl would listen to him and slow down for a moment so that they could catch up to her.

"Itachi… Naruto… it almost time for you to die. How are the two of you feeling right now? I hope that two of you are ready for the fight of your lives!" Sasuke thought, to himself before he started to laugh sinisterly as he placed his hand down on the hilt of his sword as in just a four more short days the fall of the Leaf village, The Nine Tail's vessel, and Itachi Uchiha's down fall will begin and none of them are none the wiser about it or their would have been more ANBU black ops guarding the outside perimeter instead of them all being on the inside of the village.

"You won't get away with what ever your planning Uchiha!" A rabbit mask wearing ANBU operative yelled, but he was in no condition to try and back up the claim as he was stuck to the concrete wall with several kunai knives and shuriken embedded in his skin and the wounds were bleeding uncontrollable and heavily meaning that they were mortal wounds. However, Sasuke in one fluid motions pulled his katana from the sheath connecting to the dying ninja's throat going all the way through to the wall effectively cutting the man's head off. As Sasuke replaced his katana back it to it's sheath he opened his eyes and gone were the dark eye's of an Uchiha replaced with the blood thirsty eyes of a snake, but Sasuke blinked and as soon as those eyes appeared they disappeared.

* * *

At the Uchiha compound with in Sasuke's childhood room things are starting to look different on the inside as Misora is doing the best that she can to clean it up as with the dust that is everywhere is making it hard to breath. Meanwhile, Itachi is kneeling on down on his knees with his eyes closed looking as if he is meditating peacefully until his eyes all of the sudden snap open. Itachi makes a few hand seals to summon a crow in front of him and then hands the crow a scroll…

"That that to Lord Jiraiya quickly!" Itachi yelled, the crow squawked before it flew off through a broken window heading off to seek out the sixth Hokage with the urgent message from Itachi. However, the summoning of the crow and the urgency of the matter didn't go unnoticed by Misora as she looked at Itachi with a confused look on his face as he thinks about how things are happening faster than what he had thought.

"What's going on Itachi and don't lie to me." Misora snapped, at the elder of the two remaining Uchiha brothers as she moved to his side. He didn't say anything or move at all at first, but then he quickly got up turning to look at Misora with a worried look on his face.

"It's time to move it isn't safe here any more." Itachi said, as he grabbed Misora's hand pulling her towards the door leading out to the street as he knew he had to get her way from the house as fast as he could, because with him here already he will know where to look to find his brother and ultimately find Misora as well.

"What's going on? Did someone spring a trap, because I didn't hear anything." Misora asked, as she was trying to find some kind of answer as to what is going on, but it seemed like the last thing on Itachi's made was talking. The most important thing right now was to get Misora somewhere safe and then for him to get as far a way as possible to where he doesn't find the two of them close together.

"In here…" Itachi ordered, as he led Misora in to the old shrine in which the Uchiha clan had their secret meeting place. Itachi led her down to the stairs to the secret room as she was starting to look terrified as to what was going.

"Talk to me Itachi! Your scaring me!" Misora pleaded with him as he finally let go of her hand as he looked around the room. Which led him to sighing in relief as Ibiki and Genma came through for him by stocking the hidden room with the things that Misora will need in order to survive if she were to have to stay here for an extended amount of time.

"Someone who can find my chakra signature is near by and I can't stay with you, because I would lead him to you." Itachi says, "I need you to stay here until I or someone else comes for you."

"It's your brother isn't it? Let me stay with you I can help you fight him." Misora said, pleading hoping that Itachi would see her as capable shinobi instead of someone that needs to be protected from the big bad word.

"I can't… Misora you might be carrying my legacy within you and I can't put that in danger." Itachi said, he didn't want to have to tell her that as there is the chance she isn't pregnant with his child, but he can't risk it.

"Your legacy? Itachi tell me what is going." Misora asked, she got that he is worried that she might be pregnant with his child, but at the same time she doesn't understand why he is calling the child his legacy. It's almost as if he is talking as if he is about to… Misora shakes her head from side to side trying to get the thought out of her head. "Don't talk like that… your not going to die."

"You have no idea how terrified I am… I've seen my own death…" Itachi told Misora which he couldn't believe that he did, because he knew that it was only going to make saying good by to Misora that much harder, because he's just admitted not only to her, but to himself that he won't see her again.

"Your… Itachi the Uchiha prodigy and you've seen how you die so of all people should be able to change the outcome." Misora tried rationalize the situation to where it will have a happy ending for the two of them. However, as she stares in to Itachi's eyes as they show more emotion than they have in years since the Uchiha clan murders realizes that no more matter how much she tries to rationalize it there is going to be no changing the outcome.

"I can't… I die in order to save someone that's important not only to this village, but the nation." Itachi said, as the emotion starts to well over as tears start to form in his eyes as things just keep getting harder for him. He wish he could walk away and hope things would work out the way they are suppose to with him, but he can't. Because if he were to walk away than all the hard work that he put in to training this person would be all for naught.

"Why can't you save him and yourself? You've seen what happens!" She asked, as she started to get hysterical over the thought of someone else that she has gotten close to.

"It doesn't work that way." Itachi says, as Misora goes to objection once again Itachi turns away from her so that he doesn't have to see the look on her face as he pokes her in the forehead putting her to sleep like he had to before. Itachi grabbed her to keep her from hitting the floor, but still he couldn't bring himself to look at her.


	32. Lee's Secret and a Ragin' Storm?

_A/N - Alrighty I hope that you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"You know I was surprised when they told me you were awake already." Jiraiya said, as he entered the hospital room, but the occupant didn't reply. Which is what Jiraiya had expected considering every thing that he has been through recently.

"Lord Hokage, please keep your stay brief as he needs his rest." The nurse said, who lead Jiraiya to this young's man room. Jiraiya just nods his head as he knows that this conversation is going to be a short one. The young nurse then bows to the Hokage before taking her leave of the room heading back to the nurse station. Jiraiya moves closer to the bed as he looks down at Rock Lee.

"Lee that was an impressive match." Jiraiya took a seat next to Lee as he study his face in wonderment as to how the young man was feeling at the moment.

"Yet I could not win…" Lee said, as he looked at the Hokage knowing that the reason why he has come to his room is about his opening the forbidden gates to gain Hokage like strength.

"You can't win them all, Lee. That that from a shinobi whose lost more than he's won." Jiraiya replied, hoping that would help cheer Lee up a little bit to know that a Hokage has lost his share of battles like he has.

"Lord Jiraiya, I know why it is that you're here, but can it wait?" Lee said, as he turned his head away to look out the window at some young children that are running around having the time of their lives. Unlike Lee who has just gotten to where he can move his head on his own the rest of his body is still repairing itself.

"That was some move you used and who knew that your clan has a very rare Kekkei Genkai in the form of a ninth gate… the rebirth gate." Jiraiya says, "With that it makes a forbidden technique useable… if the Phoenix Lotus wasn't forbidden itself."

"Forbidden? But why?" Lee turned his head to look at Jiraiya in confusion wondering if the Hokage even knew what he was saying. The Phoenix Lotus should make the other Lotus' useable as there is no fear of dying as long as Lee opens the ninth gate before it's too late.

"Though it has it's great upside, but the Phoenix Lotus can only be used under certain conditions to insure not only your safety, but that of your teams." Jiraiya frowned as he hoped that would be enough to dissuade him from wanting to use the technique again, but upon looking at the young man's face sees that he hasn't gotten through to him.

"I don't understand…" Lee continued to look at Jiraiya in confusion as he remembered when Guy-sensei told him about the ninth gate that Lady Tsunade had found during his surgery. Guy-sensei had told him that it was alright to use the Lotus as many times as he wanted.

"It would seem Guy didn't finish what Tsunade had wrote." Jiraiya says, "Or he would have know that Tsunade had deemed it forbidden for the simple fact that it's only really affective in a one on one fight. Any more than that and your risking dying, because while your body regenerates yourself any other opponents could kill you before hand."

"I understand that, but Lord Jiraiya wouldn't it look like I am dead to the others in the meantime?" Lee asked, knowing that he had a good counter point to Jiraiya's. However, Jiraiya frowned as Lee still didn't appear to grasp what he is trying to tell him about the Phoenix Lotus and the dangers that it presents to himself and his team mates or Genin should he want to become a Jounin trainer.

"That's true, but news of your Kekkei Genkai will travel fast negating that surprise. To counter that your team would protect you while your down, but then you become a burden to them and the chance of your missions being a success will down." Jiraiya said, as a smile smirk came on his face when he noticed that Lee was starting to understand where he was coming from with the situation. However, their little conversation is interrupted when a crow carrying a scroll comes through the window. The crow drops the scroll down in to Jiraiya's lap before dispersing to a puff of smoke.

"What is it Lord Jiraiya?" Lee asked, the moment that all color drained out of Jiraiya's face after he finished reading what the scroll contained. Jiraiya rolled the scroll back up and carefully placed it in his weapon's pouch for safe keeping before standing up. As he turns to head towards the door of the hospital room he turns to Lee with a smirk.

"Nothing's a matter. Just a new mission to hand out." Jiraiya says, before he exit's the room of one of the two shinobi's that he needed to speak with to head to the room of the other one. The one that the message in the scroll was about.

* * *

"You know Naruto you got lucky in terms of the injures you suffered." Sakura said, as she was peeling an apple for Naruto to eat as she is still a little surprised to see him sitting up the way that he is with the injures that he suffered in his match against Lee. However, Naruto seems to be in another world as he stares out of the window of his room. It was obvious to Sakura what was bothering him and it's why she hasn't told him who is going to be facing off in the finals to determine who the new Hokage will, because she knows that it will devastate him right now.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered, as he continued to keep looking out of the window as if he was too ashamed to look at Sakura for failing to win his match against Lee to move on to the semi-finals of the tournament to realize his dream of becoming Hokage at last.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura says, with a smile on her face having him finally acknowledge that she's in the room with him. She finishes peeling and slicing the apple up for Naruto. She starts to hand the apple towards Naruto. "Here Naruto… have this apple. You need to ate something if you want to regain your strength."

"I'm leaving the village tonight." Naruto said, still without looking at the pink haired kunoichi who upon hearing his words drops the bowl of apples down to the floor. The both of them hear it shatter when it hits, but neither of them seem to care about the broken dish. Sakura stands up and moves closer to Naruto's bed with the sound of glass crunching underneath her sandal.

"Why would you want to leave the village?" Sakura says, but then quickly starts to shake her head back and forth. "Besides your not even in condition to leave the village."

"I've broken too many promises… I have to leave." Naruto said, as he finally turned to look at the young woman that he's fallen in love with to see the confusion on her beautiful face.

"What promises have you've broken?" Sakura had tears filling up in her eyes as she started to remember when she tried and failed to stop Sasuke from leaving the village and now she's having thoughts about not being able to stop Naruto. Sakura stared in to Naruto's normally brilliant blue eyes, but this time their duller as if the very life of them is being sucked out of them.

"My promise to become Hokage one day, but most importantly my promise to you to bring Sasuke back." Naruto said, as he looked down at the floor his heart was heavily with sadness. There have been times recently when it's felt that their friendship has evolved in to something else, but then there are times when it feels like nothing has changed. Naruto sighs as he feels so torn right now that he only has the though of keeping his promise to Sakura to make him feel better even if puts an end to what ever they have growing.

"Naruto you don't have to bring Sasuke for me." Sakura tries to smile through the tears as she grabs Naruto's hand hoping that she will be able to get through to him where she wasn't able to with Sasuke. As the thought of losing another person this close to her would be enough to kill her especially if it was Naruto.

"I promised…" Naruto said, still not able to bring himself to look at Sakura was getting closer to balling her eyes outs as the thoughts and the emotions of losing Naruto are starting to really hammer her.

"Naruto…" Sakura says, "Don't worry about it… it'll be alright."

"I can't just forget it Sakura it was a promise of a life time. I have to bring him back to you." Naruto said, as he finally looked back up at Sakura the tears starting to feel up in his own eyes.

"But Naruto…" Sakura started to protest, but stopped when the words she was trying to say got caught up in her thought. She thought about starting all over, but backed off as she realize that Naruto had made up his mind and there was no changing it.

"But what, Sakura?" Naruto asked, wondering what could have made Sakura choke on her words like that and why she would all of the sudden to back off in the way that she did. Naruto cringed a little bit as a wave of pain circulated his body as he tried to get out of it, but that didn't stop him in the least.

"I don't want Sasuke… I want you, Naruto." Sakura said, which brought some of the life back in to Naruto's eyes. Without a hesitation or thought Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips to drive the point home to the knuckle head. As the two of them were kissing someone from behind them coughed breaking the kiss up between them.

"Pervy Kage what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, which upon hearing Naruto call him pervy once again got the vein in Jiraiya's fore head throbbing as he can't believe that Naruto still insists on calling him that with him being the Hokage and all.

"Lord Jiraiya…" Sakura said, out of shock of her own as Jiraiya looks at her and smirks. Which of course gets the vein on her forehead throbbing as she knows what the old man is thinking about her.

"Naruto… get dressed we're leaving." Jiraiya said, which had both Naruto's and Sakura's jaw drop to the floor wondering why he would come in to the room and say something like that considering the fact that Naruto was already thinking of leaving.

"Leave, but why?" Naruto asked, as he blushed a little bit as he looked at Sakura as his thoughts of leaving to go after Sasuke are fading from his mind. Now he just wants to stay here in the hospital so that Sakura can take care of him as it's now painfully obvious that their friendship is something more now.

"What? Is it a crime for a master to take his pupil out to train some more?" Jiraiya said, telling the two of them only half of the story. Sure he want's to take Naruto out of the village to train a little more, but it's also that he needs to get Naruto out of the village to buy himself extra time to heal his injures for the coming fight.

"Naruto's in no condition to go out training." Sakura said, as she looked at the older man wondering what the meaning behind the sudden urge to take Naruto out to train considering that there is a tournament going on at this very moment to determine the new Hokage that he set up, because he doesn't want to be the Hokage any more.

"I understand that, but it will take us a while to get to Toad Mountain." Jiraiya replied, as both Naruto and Sakura looked him as if he was crazy for wanting to take Naruto to Toad Mountain for training.

"If that's the case… I'm going with you two." Sakura said, determined not to be separated from Naruto now that they are finally getting on to the same page with their feelings for one another.

"You can't Sakura… believe it or not the village is going to need you real soon." Jiraiya said, which puzzled Sakura as to what he is talking about, but Naruto's been lost since the mention of Toad Mountain.

"This is all great and all… but what about the tournament." Naruto finally asked with pouty lips as he was trying find his way back in to the conversation that concerns him.

"That's a good question… what about it?" Sakura asked, as she crossed her arms looking at Jiraiya with a death glare wondering what's going on in his head at the moment.

"What about it? I leave behind one of my special clones and no one, but the three us know the difference." Jiraiya said, as he smirked at the two of them.

"I still think I need to go. What if Naruto re-injures himself whose going to treat him?" Sakura asks, as she smirks knowing that she has the old man dead to rights this time there's no getting around it this time.

"Don't worry Toad Mountain has a good medic to take care of Naruto." Jiraiya nodded his head as Sakura was forced bow her head in defeat as Naruto once again moved to get out of the hospital bed. Being mindful of the broken glass down on the floor so that he doesn't slice open his bare foot right from the get go.

"I'll give the two of you a few minutes to say good by as I summon my clone." Jiraiya said, before he ducked out of the room leaving the two of them in silence for the longest six seconds of their lives. The tears Sakura had been fighting back from Naruto wanting to leave on his own to now roll freely down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Sakura… I'll come back." Naruto said, as he reached out to wipe the tears away from Sakura's face. Sakura sighed feeling Naruto's warm hand touch her cheek which just made her want to cry more, because it makes her want him to leave even less than before.

"You better, Naruto or I'll never forgive you." Sakura said, deciding that it was probably best to be strong for Naruto right now considering that she knows it hard on him knowing that he won't becoming Hokage at the end of the tournament. Naruto smiles slightly before he kisses Sakura this time making sure to take everything about the kiss in that he can, because who knows how long it will before he can kiss her again.

"Considering it… my new promise of a lifetime." Naruto says, with a big smile on his face as he pulls away from Sakura who smiles too knowing that this time there isn't anything that is going to be able to stop him from keeping this promise.

* * *

"Just one more match and we can go home." Kankurou said, as he along with his sister Temari and brother Gaara walk along the street of Konoha that takes them back to the inn that they are staying in for the time that they are in the Leaf village. Temari looks at the puppet master with a devious look in her eyes knowing why it is that he wants to get back to Suna so badly.

"When are you going to ask Ayumu to marry you?" Temari asked, as she watched Kankurou start to blush underneath his face paint. However, her deviousness wasn't just for Kankurou as she turned to Gaara with the same look in her eyes. "And you, when are you going to really talk to Michiyo? I've seen the way you've looked at her."

"Temari leave Gaara alone as Kazekage he can't talk to everyone." Kankurou said, coming to his younger brother's aid, but the trio's light hearted nature was short lived when they noticed someone from the Sand village in front of them staggering around with deep wounds. At first they didn't know what to make of it, but the moment that they realized who it was Kankurou and Temari rushed to his side.

"Sensei what happened?" Temari asked, as she grabbed Baki's left side while Kankurou caught his right side to stabilize his vertical base.

"Sensei was the village attacked?" Kankurou asked, as that was the logical rational for why he is in the shape that he is in, but the Sand Jounin just shakes his head. As it becomes apparent to the Sand siblings that he hurried as fast as his wounds would allow him too.

"Baki, what's the meaning of this? Whose watching the village?" Gaara asked, coldly a little disappointed that the man he had left in charge of the village left it when it's been easily preyed on in the past.

"A sand storm unlike anything we've seen before…" Baki managed to say before he passed out from exhaustion from his journey to Konoha from Suna that normally takes three days and considering the news he comes with it's possible that he traveled non-stop to cut that three days down.

"I'll take Baki to the hospital, but it looks like we aren't going to see the end of the tournament." Kankurou said, as he took the majority of the older man's wait from his sister as he gets ready to depart to head to Konoha's hospital.

"Kankurou, you and Temari will head back to the village with out me." Gaara said, knowing that even though his own people need him right now he can't go back on his word to the Leaf village. He told them he would officiate the finals and he plans on doing so.

"Gaara!? If that storm is still hitting the village you're the only one that can stop it." Temari protested, knowing that her brother knows that, but that his friendship with Lee and Uzumaki are clouding his judgment at the moment.

"What Michiyo?" Kankurou said, knowing full well that the thought of her in danger would be enough to get through to his younger brother.

"Nakamura? She was trying to slow down the storm when I left the village." Baki said, as he regain consciousness for a moment to look at the Kazekage wondering what it was that he was going to decide to do knowing that she was putting her live on the line for the village. Gaara's eyes go wide in shock that someone like Michiyo would try to do something like that.

"Temari go… in form the Hokage of our situation. We leave as soon as Kankurou gets back." Gaara ordered, as he sets out on his own back to the room to prepare for the trip home. Temari just nods before she disappears followed right behind by Kankurou.


	33. Making Connections, Losing Masks!

_A/N - Alright here is nice chapter as far as I think, but ultimately that's up for you to decide. Any ways a this chapter deals more with romance than the continuing either the tournament, Naruto's surprise training, or the problems in Suna... even though the chapter features not only Kakashi, but Shikamaru and Temari. Anyways, I am sorry if any of you my readers do not like the pairings that I introduce in this chapter, but to me their the most logical. Any ways... I hope that you enjoy & review._

* * *

"Those two of them are going to be the death of me yet." Kakashi thought, as he hurried to make it to the Hero's Memorial as for the first time ever he is running late to pay his respects to his fallen comrades and family as he wasn't able to get much sleep the night before as he was worried about Naruto's condition and how Sakura is taking it. However, a part of him was also worried about how he is going to approach his match against Shikamaru as if anyone in the tournament had a chance to beat him it would be the Nara genius. As he comes up to the statue he sees someone already standing in front of it which causes Kakashi to slow his pace down until he realizes that it is Kurenai. Kurenai was staring at the cold stone statue with the names of all the brave shinobi that have been killed in the line of duty, but one name in particular… Asuma Sarutobi with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you so much…" Kurenai thought, to herself while scolding herself for letting her emotions get the better of her as she came to the monument to see Kakashi, to have a moment's peace with him before the rest of the villagers wake up and hustling around trying to nose their way in to business that they have no business being in.

"Kurenai? Are you okay?" Kakashi said, as if he didn't want to wake someone in the next room of an over crowded apartment building while fighting back the urge to tell the woman that Asuma's in a better place now. Well he could say it, but he doesn't really think it would really help the situation right now considering it hasn't worked for him in the past when he's tried to tell himself that the ones that were close to him are in a better place.

"Kakashi… your late." Kurenai said, half heartedly as she turned to look at the silver haired Jounin while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I over slept." Kakashi said, not really with the zeal of his normal excuses he has for Naruto and Sakura, but then again he's never had to have an excuse for this.

"Kakashi, how do you deal with losing someone close to you?" Kurenai asked, as the pain of the loss was new to her even though she has felt it before, but never in the way that she has since losing Asuma.

"One day at time… hey where's Atsushi?" Kakashi finally asked when he realized that Kurenai didn't have Asuma's and hers son with her this morning when he knows that she doesn't usually like to leave him with anyone for very long.

"Hinata's watching him for me." She put it bluntly, which confused Kakashi as it was starting to become apparent to him that Kurenai had another reason that to pay respects to Asuma today at the monument this morning.

"Kurenai…" Kakashi started to say, but he lost his train of thought when Kurenai out of nowhere came up to him and hugged him tightly She was still crying while she was trying to bury her head in to his chest. Kakashi just stood there for a moment in shock not sure what to do with the single mother, but finally he wrapped his arms around her to share in the embrace as he laid his head down on top of hers trying everything he can think of to comfort her. Kurenai loved the feel of Kakashi's strong arms around her, but also the warmth radiating of his chest. Kurenai started to cry harder as she started to think about the last time she held this way by Asuma.

"Kakashi have you every tried to move on from Rin?" Kurenai asked, wondering if the Copy Ninja has even thought about loving someone else after losing Rin in the way that he did even though she only heard what she could from Asuma about that time in Kakashi's life. Kurenai looked up at Kakashi her face was puffy and red from the amount of crying that has been doing. Kakashi returned looks as he started to feel emotions deep with him that he thought had died when Rin did, but here we was standing wanting to take away Kurenai's pain so she doesn't have to go through the same years of loneliness that he's endured, because of the young child that she needs to watch out for and take care of.

"I've been so lonely on the inside, but so busy on the outside that I've never been able to establish a strong connection with anyone." Kakashi says, "But all I've wanted was somebody who cared for me the way she did."

"Kakashi, thank you." Kurenai said, leaving Kakashi standing there a little dumbfounded for moment which allows Kurenai to reach up with her hands and pull down his mask to see the handsome face that he's been hiding for all of his life. Kakashi starts to reach up to pull his mask up, but he doesn't make it in time before Kurenai kisses him on the lips. The kiss only lasts a brief moment before Kurenai pulls away from Kakashi leaving him standing there stunned again and forgetting all about the fact that his mask is down.

"For what?" Kakashi said, as he still just looked at the Genjutsu user as if he didn't have a clue as to what is going on at the moment.

"For letting me kiss you and if you need me… I'll be there for you." Kurenai said, as her crying started to subside to where she was just sobbing a little bit now as if she was cheering up being with Kakashi like this. The two Jounin's move closer until their lips touched again in a passionate kiss as Kurenai's tears have finally went dry. As they kissed they both realized that Asuma and Rin would want them both to lead happy lives as Kurenai, but more importantly Kakashi felt a connection with someone for the first time since Rin. Kakashi broke the kiss so that he could look in to Kurenai's red eyes with only one thought on his mind at the moment…

"Why me?" Kakashi went over the reasons as to why Kurenai could choose any single man with in the village and find better chances for her to succeed than the chance she had with him. Even with all his logic and trying to rationalize the situation he cannot figure out why she choose him the village's most cold and distant bachelor.

"Call it a mother's intuition." Kurenai said, with a smile knowing that she wasn't going to have to say anything more than that, because she knew Kakashi would realize what she meant as she remembers vividly how by just taking Atsushi in his arms Kakashi was calm the young child down instantly as if Asuma had tried to send Kurenai a sign back then through their son that she didn't understand until now. Kurenai laid her head back down on Kakashi's chest as she smile genuinely for the first time since her son was born. Before either one of them knew it Kurenai had fallen asleep with in Kakashi's arms as the stress and exhaustion of being a single mother finally caught up to her. Kakashi gently moved Kurenai over to a tree where he leaned her up against it before he sat down next to her allowing her to rest her head down on his shoulder. Kakashi kissed Kurenai on the top her head before he reached up finally to pull his mask back up, but instead he pulled it off.

"It's time I get rid of this mask of pain." Kakashi said, as he clutched the mask in his right hand as he thanked Obito for reminding him that his father was a hero, Rin for teaching him how to love, but mostly for Kurenai for reminding him of it all.

* * *

Temari was flying through Konoha on her search for the Hokage, but she wasn't having any luck in the matter it was as if he had just disappeared. The only place she hasn't looked yet is the hospital, but considering that Kankurou was headed that way with Baki she decided that she would let him inform the Hokage of the situation. In the meantime she decided that she would get something eat before she and her brother set out on the trip back home. The closest place to eat right now though was Ichiraku Ramen where she finds Chouji along with Kiba and Akamaru eating.

"I, 'emari!" Kiba managed to shout out, even though he had a mouth full of noodles. Temari gritted her teeth together as she looked at the dog ninja as he bit his tongue while he was attempting to shallow the food which made Temari laugh slightly. She took a seat two seats down from the two boys as she released her fan leaning it up against the wall of the building next to her. Once she was finally settled down in to her seat and made her order she turned to look at the two young men.

"What were you saying doggie?" Temari asked, playfully as she propped her elbows up on the bar as she waits on her food to be served out of boredom.

"Hey, Temari… What are you doing here?" Chouji said, cutting in to the conversation making the Sand ninja turn her attention to him.

"I came to get something to eat before I head back to Suna and to talk to you." Temari said, with a smile as she looked at the heavy set ninja.

"Look Akamaru, Chouji's got a girlfriend!" Kiba sang, but he'd wish he hadn't done some as Temari grabbed her fan and used it to push him of the stool he was sitting on. Kiba landed on the floor hard and he quickly grabbed his ribs which were still injured from his match against Lee in the first round of the tournament.

"About Shikamaru, right?" Chouji asked, as he received another bowl of Ramen as he figured the only thing that Temari would want to talk about with him was his best friend and teammate.

"W-well, yeah…" Temari stammered, as if she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to talk about right now. However, she figured right now that it was safest subject to talk about.

"That's what I figured…" Chouji said, as he chewed on some of his ramen and swallowing before continuing. "What do you want to know?"

"Where could I find him?" Temari asked, even though she didn't want to know the answer to that question as she took a bite out of the ramen that had been placed before her.

"If he's not at his special place watching clouds… he's at home sleeping. Do you want me to show where his special spot to watch the clouds are?" Chouji offered, but he was shocked when the Sand Ninja shook her head declining the offer. In the mean time Kiba has gotten up to his feet holding on to his ribs giving Temari a death glare.

"That's okay… I can find him later. Right now, I'm fine just sitting here talking to you." She said, and she was about to say something else, but she was interrupted as Kiba started to make kissing and smooching noises from behind her.

"Kiba, stop that!" Chouji said, and Kiba stopped for a moment as he backed up a little bit as the last thing he wanted was either one of them to hit him again.

"So you Sand ninja are heading home? I thought you were staying until after the finals." Kiba asked, finally getting serious in the conversation which caused both of them to look at him as if they didn't know what he was talking about. Temari for the simple fact that she shouldn't have told him that they were leaving, but Chouji for the fact that he didn't want to believe they were leaving yet.

"An emergency came up and Gaara as Kazekage must attend to it and as the Kazekage's escorts Kankurou and I have to accompanying him back." Temari said, not really wanting to divluge more information than that to the Leaf ninjas.

"That must suck… having to baby sit your younger brother like that." Kiba said, as if he was now trying to pick a fight with the Sand kunoichi to where even Akamaru started whimpering before hand as he expected his master to get hit any second now.

"Are you wanting me to hurt you more?" Temari asked, as Kiba once again took a step back away from the kunoichi to keep from getting hurt. All the while Chouji just continued eating his ramen as if what was going on had nothing to do with him.

"Chouji, I see you later." Kiba says, "Come on, Akamaru time for your walk."

"I thought he never leave." Temari thought, as the Ramen shack went quiet as Chouji and Temari just focused on eating their ramen at the moment as they both knew they wouldn't have for ever to sit and eat.

"So what's the emergency?" Chouji asked, trying to make small talk, but he didn't figure that he would get a straight answer as she has avoid those since she entered Ichiraku.

"A Sand storm is devastating Suna." Temari said, not sure why she all of the sudden decided to be so candid with the over weight shinobi of the Leaf village.

"Bummer…" Chouji said, but other than he didn't know what else to say to the young woman to cheer her up about the current situation back in her homeland. As it was obvious something very serious to her and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

"Chouji, you're a good guy." Temari said, just above a whisper as if she didn't' want anyone to hear the comment as if it was going to ruin her image as a bad ass kunoichi. Ichiraku fell in to silence once more as the two of them ate their ramen until they were finished. Chouji stood up first paying for not only his food, but Akamaru's and Kiba's as they stiffed him on the bill as usual.

"Would you like me to take you to see Shikamaru now, Temari?" Chouji asked, placing a hand down on her shoulder.

"No, I'm perfectly content to just be with you." Temari said, as she didn't know why she was suddenly enjoying being around the plump ninja, because the only reason that she even knows anything about him is because of Shikamaru. However, he is so nice and sweet that she doesn't mind his company on the way back to the hotel room considering that Gaara and Kankurou are probably both ready to go now back to Suna. However, something about this chubby shinobi has captured this desert rose's heart…

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day as the clouds effortlessly floated past Shikamaru, but he wasn't cloud watching today. Shikamaru was actually working on his accuracy with his shuriken in hopes of being able to use them to get an advantage over Kakashi in the finals of the Hokage tournament, but when he did feel like he was getting over whelmed with the thought of making it to finals against a man that Asuma had called friend he looks up at his beloved clouds to let his worries be carried away. However, his body was starting to ache from all the work that he is doing until he finally collapses down to the ground to rest for a moment and looks up his precious clouds.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Shikamaru was nearly completely lost in the movement of the clouds until a female's voice interrupted his hobby. Shikamaru was too tired to move to look in the direction that the voice came from instead he just limited himself to lifting his eyebrow to question the identity of his visitor. His visitor shrugged her shoulders as if she was mocking the Shadow user, which caused him to sigh.

"How bothersome…" Shikamaru thought, as his withering stare finally turned to the owner of the voice and her dark earthy brown eyes as she watched him with a amused tinkle in her eyes. After a minute or so of exchanging glances, it was finally Shikamaru who, looked away. Returning his glaze back up to the skies as if he was trying to avoid conversation with the troublesome female.

"Weren't you training… or something?" She asked, as if she was trying to get Shikamaru to open up about what he is doing out here all by himself. Shikamaru dropped his glaze back down on to TenTen as his eyes showed a slight resignation to the fact that his alone time was over. However, he couldn't help, but notice that the weapon experts hair was pulled up in to the neat hair buns that they are usually in. Instead this time she has her hair pulled back in to a couple of pony tails. Shikamaru shifts his position slight to where he leaning up against a tree as he starts to doze off. TenTen doesn't know what to make of the boy as he yawns lazily, not even bothering to cover up his mouth allowing his pearly white teeth to catch the late sunrays as he wiped away a tear.

"Tch…" Shikamaru replied, trying to keep his answer simple, but vague in hopes of making TenTen leave him be, but he found himself in a position he hasn't been in before. TenTen has seemingly managed to figure out his little mannerism to where she understands it as just a part of his wanting to a lazy bum, as simple as that, and he didn't act this way to annoy her or anyone for that matter on purpose as she believed. Shikamaru, doesn't know if it was just a force of habit or what, but the weapon's specialist pulled out a kunai knife and started to twirl it around on her index finger. "Okay, I was… geez."

"You know if you want some help on her aim… I could help." TenTen responded, as she saw him shifting uncomfortably from the corner of her eye which brought a small smirk to the kunoichi's face. She started to spin the sharp steel on her finger faster and faster after each of the weapons revolutions around her finger.

"Must you do that?" Shikamaru asked, as he was rolled his eyes wishing silently to be left alone to rest for a moment before he goes back to his training.

"Yes, so do you want my help or not? All it will close you a rematch." She explained, and as if to prove her point she stopped spinning the weapon, but only to where she would through it. She didn't even bother watching it as it flew through the air until it embedded itself with a loud BONK! Into the target that hangs on the tree just above Shikamaru's head. She now cocked an eyebrow as she waits for the Shadow master's answer to her offer.

"You're doing all this for a rematch?" Shikamaru asked, as if he wasn't even startled by the random attack, but he did take a second to note that the kunai had hit the target dead set in the center for a bull's eyes. Which of course isn't too surprising for him to believe considering the fact that TenTen has excelled at hitting her marks thanks to the fact that she comes from a clan of assassins. Shikamaru still didn't bother to move an inch, even when TenTen raised another kunai knife and appeared to be aiming this attack right at his chest.

"You have a problem with my motive? You make it sound as if I have a hidden agenda." TenTen asked, as she looked amused at how Shikamaru was remaining calm with the deadly weapon pointed right at his chest. However, the young kunoichi didn't realize that the young man had zoned watching the clouds pass by as he took note that this was another perfect spot to watch the clouds, but he wasn't too keen on sharing it with TenTen considering that this was probably her favorite place to train her craft.

"Uh-huh, that was the only reason." Shikamaru thought, as he inwardly rolled his eyes figuring that the kunoichi was trying to get to know the man that had beat her so easily in hopes of being able to defeat him the next time that they fight. Even he has to admit she is less troublesome than hyperactive Lee and Naruto, moody Ino and Sakura, rowdy Kiba and Akamaru, elitist Neji, creepy Shino, and the ever hungry Chouji. Really the only one alone his friends that could be less troublesome than TenTen is Hinata. There was also something about the two of them he found interesting and that's they didn't go all gaga over Sasuke. Though Hinata had Naruto and TenTen seeming had Neji as their picks for ideal boyfriends. TenTen though, besides her obvious and sometimes unsettling obsession with weapons, she was a fairly normal person, well, as normal as a shinobi could get. Shikamaru then wondered if his dad had felt this way about his mother when they met.

"Earth to Shikamaru?" TenTen said, as she waved one of her slender yet calloused hand in front of Shikamaru's attention. When he was finally pulled out of his daze he wiped some spit that had started to dribble down his chin. Looking up at person that the hand in his face belongs to he frowned… the object of his previous thoughts.

"Wha?" Shikamaru replied, as he just stared blankly up at the brunette hoping that his playing dumb would annoy her enough to where she would leave him alone for a little bit to finish his rest in peace.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I'm not being too troublesome am I?" She said, jokingly… "Don't space out like that and just answer my question. Do you want my help?"

"Tch…" Shikamaru replied, as he reached up to grab the hand in the hope of causing the end of the reason, but even with his genius level IQ he didn't see what was coming. He grabbed her with more might than he had intended to, coupled with the fact that he caught the kunoichi off guard she lost her balance, causing her to fall right in to his lap. Her body turned slightly to the side, her head landed right in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, her left hand gripped tightly at not only his Jounin vest, but the fishnet shirt underneath it.

"Umm?" TenTen said, finally after several awkward filled minutes, as neither one of them made a move, both had tensed up right there in that position. In that time TenTen had felt Shikamaru's erratic heart beats, felt her own body be moved up and down with each of his breaths that made his chest rise and fall. Shikamaru, on the other hand groaned as even though she isn't as heavily as say Chouji the added weight was starting to become a pain as well make it harder for him to breath.

"Why does this stuff happen to me?" Shikamaru thought, as he started to slightly blush which made him happy that TenTen was looking away from him to where she wasn't able to see the rosy color that his cheeks were starting to turn thanks to the situation they are in right at the moment. Shikamaru took in a deep breath, hoping that it would be able to calm him, but also help him ignore the part of him that is enjoying this moment. It was strange for him to just sit there holding on to her: not cloud-watching, not napping, not speaking, not anything, just… holding her letting her warmth fill his body.

"Wow…" TenTen thought, as she got accustomed to being held by a member of the opposite sex considering that it isn't going the way she originally thought it would be. She always though the first one to hold her like this would have been Neji, but now that just seems to be a distant memory. Because this time it feels different than when Neji or Lee has caught her during one of their missions as she fell… those felt like a team mate just looking out for their comrade, but this felt as if they were just a normal teenage girl being held onto by their teenage boyfriend in what others would call a lover's embrace. She was so caught up in the moment… what did Shikamaru the genius that he is do?

"Hey, you okay, TenTen?" He asked, as he glazed up at the clouds trying brush the feelings he was having as he realized that they felt different from the times that he had to hold Ino back from fighting with Sakura or Temari with just about anyone while she is in the village on business relating to the treaty of the Leaf and Sand villages. Shikamaru sighed, as he thought it was safe to drop his glaze, but he wound up staring right in to TenTen's eyes and neither one of them could stop or help noticing that their face's slowly, but surely turned slightly red. Not only that, but they weren't even a foot a part from one another.

"Yeah…?" She whispered, her eye lids were half closed as his as she found that it was impossible to draw her eyes away from his face, unconsciously bringing her arms up to gently wrap around his neck. "Just hush and kiss me, troublesome Shikamaru."

TenTen closed her eyes as she started to lean in to Shikamaru as he closed his own eyes. Their lips were just about to touch when their flew open as they heard someone approaching them. "Shikamaru? You out here? I want to teach you that sixteen hit combo you can use to beat Kakashi!"

"Damn… you Ino." TenTen thought, as she pulled away from Shikamaru to sit down on the grass in front of him.

"What-ah drag…" Shikamaru thought, as he thought about the ruined first kiss that could have been something special not only to him, but apparently TenTen as well.

"Oh my god! Did I interrupt something?" Ino asked, as she found Shikamaru and TenTen sitting so closely together. Both TenTen and Shikamaru shoot the blonde kunoichi dirty looks as she tries to act innocent.


	34. A Hokage & The Book of Naruto Uzumaki!

_A/N - Okay I want say that this chapter is something special to me, because well it my way doing a retrospect as to what has happened not only in my story of how Naruto's has grown, but also some key events in the real Naruto-verse that has lead him to become the man that he's becoming in the manga. However, before I turn you loose on the newest chapter I also wanted to mention that his chapter was inspired by the song "Be Like That" by Three Doors Down. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and review this chapter, but I do have a little bit of bad news... but I think I will save that for the end of this chapter, but don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with me discontinuing this fic... if that was the cause you wouldn't be reading this right now... lol._

* * *

Jiraiya has been called many things; brilliant writer, a charming gentlemen, a pervert, and a legendary shinobi from the Sannin… the three shinobi of legend. However, the one thing that he has never been called was a fool… so the moment that he learned of what Itachi had sensed and asked for him to take Naruto out of the village to Toad Mountain so that he could heal and train a little bit with the toads. Jiraiya knew that now was the time to finally do something that should have been done nearly thirteen years ago when Naruto was seven and joined the Ninja academy. However, the wounds from the Nine Tail's destruction were insanely slow to heal, because Naruto himself was left behind as a constant reminder of the attack with the beast sealed inside of him. Naruto served as a living, breathing totem for the countless shinobi that were lost on that dark day… the darkest day the village had ever seen until Orochimaru's attempt at destroying the village. The village has feared him becoming a shinobi, because they feared that he might actually become Hokage because of the things that he might do; start endless wars with other countries, abuse his powers to have ANBU slaughter everyone who "wronged" him, but mostly they feared that he would be a bigger hero than their revered hero Minato Namikaze… The Yellow Flash of Konoha, The Fourth Hokage, and Naruto's father… they couldn't accept the idea of the Nine Tails as something that could bring about something good. Which lead to them trying to discourage, trying to break him… in the lack of better words they were trying to kill him without killing him, but they never expected that in all their efforts they only made him… stronger and more determined.

It was their hatred that lead Mizuki to try and use Naruto to gain the ultimate power from the scroll of sealing, but in turn lead to Naruto establish a bond with Iruka. A bond that would save Naruto from finally giving in to the power of the Nine Tails Fox. In becoming a Genin he formed bonds with Kakashi and Sakura… even Sasuke, but by fighting Zabuza and Haku not only did he form a kind of bond with them, but he learned the importance behind each of the bonds that he has made. During the second part of the Black Chuunin exam he given a new obstacle in the five prong seal of Orochimaru's, but he over came it to defeat Kiba in the preliminaries to the third part. When he defeated Neji… he gained a small amount of respect from the village. By going after Sasuke and Gaara he rekindled a bond with Shikamaru, but most importantly formed a bond with the next Kazekage. In "reuniting" with his god-father… Jiraiya himself, he realized his true power while forming a bond with the closest person to his father. By meeting and bring back Tsunade, not only did he learn one of his father's jutsus, but formed a bond with the closest person to his mother. By trying to rescue Sasuke he rekindled bonds with Kiba and Chouji, but also formed one with Neji despite the fact that Sasuke tried to sever their bond. However, the most important thing… during the last attempt to bring Sasuke back… found not one, but two bonds of love.

Needless to say, but he has slowly captured the attention of not only his peers, but the rest of the villagers and not for some stunt like defacing the Hokage's face's. He was slowly showing them that he has gotten better and stronger as a shinobi, but most importantly that he was becoming a man of his free will with no influence of the Nine Tail's Fox. In fact Jiraiya would say that the village has came full circle as they respect him and would accept him as the next Hokage in a heart beat despite the fact that he still served as a walking reminder of the families and the Hokage that the village lost in the Nine Tail's attack on the village, but no one could deny the change in Naruto from being a shunned orphan with no family and no real ties to the village to speak of… despite his mother being alive as well as having a sister to a fine shinobi. Jiraiya is no fool… with the coming battle in Konoha and the fact that Naruto's going to have to put his life on the line to save it,… it's only fitting that he knows the truth about this family instead of leaving it buried in the shadows as well as getting some more training.

"Pervy Kage… I don't know what to call you now…" Naruto said, as he smiled goofily despite the fact that his body was still heavily bandaged from his battle against Lee in the Hokage tournament. The pair hadn't made it far from the village thanks in part to Naruto's easily, but mostly because Jiraiya knew what was about to being and stopped at a small, nearly forgotten trading post up in the mountains. It was also the last chance that they would have to stock up on the supplies they will need to brave the weather as it continues to get colder in coming days as winter starts to set in.

"I don't know, but what about by my name or at least sensei." Jiraiya said, as he took a sip from his warm sake as he watched as the toad warrior he summoned helped Naruto eat his ramen that he had ordered. Naruto could feed himself, but Jiraiya didn't want to take any chance that Naruto would re-injury one of his dislocated shoulders to where it slows down their travel or his training for that matter. It also didn't hurt that Jiraiya's plan to reveal to Naruto the truth would cause some kind of reaction.

"I think I go back to calling you Pervy Sage." Naruto said, as if he was oblivious as to what Jiraiya had just said to him as he smiled devilishly at the older man.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go training or do you want head back to the village?" Jiraiya asks, "Considering what I have told you."

"I want to go train with you Pervy Sage." Naruto said, with out a slight hesitation as he thought about leaving behind Sakura. However, he understands the importance of this training.

"You know there is a chance you'll never see Sakura again." Jiraiya said, even though his intention isn't to talk to Naruto out of wanting to go with him, but to make sure that this is really wants he wants, because if it isn't what he wants than the training is going to be pointless.

"I know that, but if I go back now with out training things could go horribly for the village." Naruto replies, "Besides, Sakura can take care of herself. If it wasn't because of the way my match ended she might've won to become the Hokage."

"Then here… I was going to save it until the Winter Festival, but I've changed my mind." Jiraiya said, as he pulled a package out of his traveling pack showing it to Naruto before placing it down on the table in front of the young man. Naruto just stared at the package for a moment unsure what to make it of it before he reached out with his injured arms to grab the parcel.

"Why are you giving this early, Pervy Sage? I haven't done anything to deserve it have I?" Naruto said, as he continued to examine the gift with a very perplexed look on his face. The look on his face was more than enough to make Jiraiya laugh slightly as Naruto even for being twenty years old looks like a cute kid at the moment, but as the man that he is Jiraiya would never admit that to anyone including Naruto.

"Would you rather I take it?" Jiraiya said, teasing as he poured himself another sip of sake in his cup.

"No… it's just that… you've never done anything for me with out a catch before." Naruto said, as he pulled the package tighter against his chest causing himself some slight pain, but it was worth it to keep the package in his possession.

"You can open it… no catch." Jiraiya said, with a small sigh and nod of his head. Despite the fact that it caused him a great deal of pain Naruto unwrapped the package almost as fast as a blink of an eye leaving Naruto sitting there holding on to a white cloak that had crimson red flames dancing up the sleeves and the trim down at the both of it.

"Thanks for the gift, Pervy Sage, but it's not really my style." Naruto said, as he looks a little disappointed at the gift given to him by his mentor.

"So you don't like it?" Jiraiya asked, a little hurt by what Naruto had said considering what he knows about the history of the men that have worn cloaks like that and it didn't help that the atmosphere was starting to feel very uneasy as the bar they are sitting in suddenly sounds much quieter. "I just figured you'd want it seeing as it's like the one The Fourth Hokage and I wore when we were younger."

"Really?" Naruto asked, as he looked back down at the cloak as a small smile start to form on his lips.

"Well aren't you going to try it on?" Jiraiya said, trying to encourage the young man to put it on using his idolization of the Fourth against him… considering that he has forgotten all about Tsunade's words on her death bed about the Fourth being his father.

"What's this, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, as he flipped the cloak over to look at the back of it seeing the markings on the back of it.

"That crest? It's just a simple tradition that has been passed down." Jiraiya answered, he finished off the last of his sake which makes his frown a little bit at the realization that he's out of his drink of choice to relax with.

"Eh? What do you mean tradition?" Naruto asked, as he watched as Jiraiya started to signal the waitress that he needs a refill of sake before he turned back to look at his pupil.

"Sarutobi-sensei gave me my cloak with a crest with my nickname on it… The Town Mad Man. When I finished training The Fourth I gave him his… with his nickname of The Yellow Flash. So I thought that it was just time that I gave you one of your own." Jiraiya said, as Naruto just continued to look at the cloak in awe over the history of the teacher giving his student on of these cloaks to immortalize their nicknames that they have earn on the battle field through out their life as a shinobi Naruto was literally left speechless for several moments.

"What's the crest mean?" Naruto asked, as he finally locked up from the cloak over looking the fact that the cloak has been passed down to the pupil after they finished their training, but needless to say Naruto knows that his training isn't over. Seeing as the point of this trip is to go off and train for a little while so that he will be strong enough to protect the village once again.

"I mean's Crimson fox… so do you want it or not?" Jiraiya asked, as he cleared his throat as he was trying to hold down his own emotions over the current situation with Naruto.

"Yeah," That was all Naruto was able to get out for an answer as he continued to study the cloak in his hands as the waitress sauntered over with more sake for Jiraiya as Naruto painstakingly climbed out of the booth to slip the cloak on. He doesn't even have the cloak all the way on before he looks at Jiraiya with a big cheesy grin on his face. "Jiraiya-sensei, how do I look?"

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya asked, as he couldn't believe that those words just came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Well… you got me something and I have nothing for you… so I figured the least I could do is call you, Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto said, as Jiraiya just stared at him as his reasoning made partial sense, but Jiraiya was just surprised as no one has called him sensei since Minato was his student.

"That's a lot better than what you normally call me." Jiraiya says, as he smiles broadly as he made his way out of the booth. "Let's hit the road we still have a ways to go before we are to where we are going."

* * *

Back in the village things are getting set for the final match, but everyone in the arena is getting antsy as it looks like the match between the two unlikely opponents are not even ready for the fight. Kakashi of course is no where to be seen, but while he is in the arena down on the battlefield waiting for his opponent… Shikamaru is sound asleep. Genma stands in the center of the battlefield with his toothpick hanging out of his mouth wondering why it is that he's the one getting yanked around by everyone lately. However, the biggest thing on his mind is that how did Shikamaru and Kakashi make it this far against the level of opponents that were in this tournament.

"Shikamaru… wake your ass up!" TenTen yelled, cutting Ino off before she could yell the very same thing, but by TenTen's suddenly interest in the Shadow user's life. It was becoming very obvious that the two of them have fallen in love with one another even though from the looks of it neither one of them realize it themselves yet.

"Troublesome… woman." Shikamaru thought, as he sat up with a yawn before he reaches up to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. Shikamaru climbs up to his feet dusting himself off as he goes when his mind starts to wandering thinking of things that he would whether being doing right now with TenTen instead of fighting one of the most respected shinobi through out Konoha.

"Kakashi has five minutes…" Genma started to say, but he didn't get a chance to finish it when Kakashi appears right in front him. After the momentarily shock of Kakashi appearing out of thin air the women in the arena start swooning and cooing Kakashi's name while the men are cursing it once the realization hit them that he is not wearing his mask any more. "You're late… again."

"Sorry… it's been a while since I shaved." Kakashi smiled goofily as he turned to look at Genma who looked as if he didn't know if he should honestly believe that excuse or not, but considering that he has always worn that mask that he's never shaved his face before. It is that moment that Genma notices a small piece of toilet paper stuck to Kakashi's face with a red dot in the center of it. Genma nearly falls over in shock that it looks like for once Kakashi was telling the actual truth as people in the arena started to chatter about how they think that Shikamaru will forfeit the match.

"I should warn you I have my first two hundred moves planned…" Shikamaru smiled coyly knowing that wasn't the case, but he was hoping that Kakashi would fall for it and forfeit the match himself. Consider how do you plan a fight against someone that has the greatest weapon a shinobi can have with the expectation of the Byakugan in the Sharingan.

"I bet you do, but I think I can hand two hundred… with my two hundred and one." Kakashi simply smiled before he pulled out his "Icha, Icha Surveillance!" book opening it up to the last page that he was on.

"Okay… let's get this match under way!" Genma yelled, as he jumped back away from Kakashi to allow the two shinobi's start the final match of the tournament. Both stayed still, but only for the fact that Kakashi was reading his book instead of focusing on Shikamaru. Which left the younger man in shock as he expected to see Kakashi start off using clones like he did against Neji to make it impossible for the Shadow Possession to be a success.

"What's he up to?" Shikamaru thought, as he studied everything about Kakashi… his posture, the way his hair blew in the wind… all the way down to the way that he turned each of the pages of the book. Shikamaru didn't want to leave anything out as the slightly difference in any of those things could signal that Kakashi has switched himself out with a clone. Shikamaru didn't know how to react, because out of all of his strategies he came up with for this match none of them involved that. Shikamaru sighed as he reached up and pulled the cigarette that was hidden behind his ear out placing it in his mouth. Shikamaru finally pulled a kunai out of his pouch while keeping the cancer stick in his mouth as he threw the kunai at Kakashi. The move caught Kakashi off guard and the only chance he had of blocking the attack was to use his book which was knocked out of his hands by the weapon.

"So your taking this seriously? So will I then." Kakashi said, as he looked at Shikamaru who was standing in front of him in a fighting stance holding out his hands with Asuma's old knives drawn. Kakashi smirked slightly as reached up with his right hand to push his hitae up off his left eye to reveal the Sharingan. Kakashi then pulled his own kunai out of his weapon pouch aiming it towards Shikamaru…

"You know this is going to be my first fight against a Sharingan user…" Shikamaru says, "I always thought it would be Sasuke for some reason or another, but I'm relieved that's not the case."

"Well this is my first time against a member of the Nara clan." Kakashi said, with a smile on his face before he and Shikamaru rushed at one another. Shikamaru came at Kakashi swiping his right hand at the older Jounin in attempt to slice him, but Kakashi blocked the attack with his left hand and the kunai he had drawn. Shikamaru tries to punch Kakashi with his left hand, but Kakashi easily grabs him by the wrist stopping the attack short.

"I knew that the Sharingan was going to be a problem, but I didn't think this much of one…" Shikamaru thought, as he struggled trying to break free of Kakashi's gripe before things get even harder on him, but it was a little too late for that…

"I thought Nara's preferred to stay away from hand to hand combat?" Kakashi asked, of the Shadow user wondering why such a drastic change in his clans fighting style when so much is on the line in this tournament.

"I don't want to be a one trick pony." Shikamaru replied, but that was only have a half truth. Sure he didn't want the Shadow techniques to be his only weapon, but at the same time he knew that the Sharingan would give Kakashi an advantage to stay ahead of his shadow. No this Taijutsu front was just so that he could analyze and memorize the capabilities of the Sharingan in hopes of finding some kind of weakness to it.

"Seems you have something in common with Lee…" Kakashi said, as he recalled how Lee came to him to teach him how to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

"Seems that way…" Shikamaru said, as he pulled back his right hand and the blade of the knuckle knife back to attempt another swipe, but Kakashi blocked it once again. Shikamaru then started to attempt to turn his left wrist to where he could extend the edge of the blade with his chakra, but Kakashi just flicked and broke the young man's wrist. Shikamaru dropped the knife down to the ground as he was unable to hold on to it now and jumped back while dropping the other one down so that he could reach in to his weapons pouch to throw down some Makibishi spikes to keep Kakashi from following him.

"Smart…" Kakashi thought, as he jumped back away from the spikes knowing that one wrong step would severely cut down his chances of evading Shikamaru's shadow, because it will be hard from him to move on his feet, but also something seemed oddly familiar about the situation. That's when Kakashi had a flash of how Shikamaru beat Chouji… the only difference between the two situation is the type of weapons used.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru yelled, as he took up solace in the tree line that he had used against Temari to where he set the broken bone himself and wrapping it up using a make shift splint made from some tape that he had and some broken twigs that he could gather up. Shikamaru sighed, as he moved towards the tree line to look out at Kakashi was just standing still waiting for him to come out.

"What's he thinking? With that injury he should just forfeit the match." Kakashi thought, as he watched as Shikamaru lurked around the tree line to make sure that he didn't give Kakashi any openings that he could use to his advantage. Finally Shikamaru launches another attack throwing as many kunai's and shuriken's that he could manage with just use of one of his hands. The projectile weapons all completely miss Kakashi, but all of them land in position to severely limit Kakashi's movement.

"Shadow Net Possession!" Shikamaru yelled, barely being able to make the hand seals he needed to use to the jutsu as his shadow shot out connection all the kunai's, shuriken's, and Makibishi spikes. However, Shikamaru knew that this move wasn't going to do as well against Kakashi as it did against Chouji considering that Kakashi has jutsus he can use from mid to long range with out even moving a muscle towards any of the shadow lines.

"You got Chouji with this, but you wont get me with this one…" Kakashi said, as he started to make some hand seals that Shikamaru has never seen before.

"I know that, but I got you any way…" Shikamaru said, as suddenly the shadow lines collapsed away from the weapons turning in to just one long shadow straight in to Kakashi's freezing him in place. "Might as well give up now…"

"Jinkaisenjutsu!" Kakashi yelled, despite not being able to move Kakashi was able to hit Shikamaru with a last ditch move as his three tomoe Sharingan shifted to it's Mangekyou form. It doesn't take long after the transformation before Shikamaru's shadow recedes back towards him as he falls down to the ground fast asleep.

"The winner… Kakashi Hatake!" Genma announces, as the villagers start cheering for the man that just won the right to become the new Hokage, but the celebration is cut short when the village is rocked by an explosion from the east side of the village.

* * *

It has only been three days since they left Konoha, but they both knew that the attack on the village was about to commence. The pair were just about to walk out of the trading posts gate to continue their journey to Toad mountain as Jiraiya wasn't paying much attention to Naruto or the way that the people in the outpost were looking at Naruto and doing a double take considering the resemblance he has to his father.

"So… Jiraiya-sensei, why don't you wear the cloak that the old man gave you any more?" Naruto asked, wondering why his sensei would stop wearing something that obvious had a significant meaning behind it. They hadn't walked that far out of the gate as Naruto stares up and behind him at the older man as he pushes him in the wheel chair that they got from the hospital thanks to Sakura to help Naruto to keep him from walking on his cracked hip before it has a chance to properly heal.

"Eh? Oh, right… well I just stopped believing in myself." Jiraiya said, as his heart sunk a little bit in his chest remembering the day that he decided to stop wearing it. The day that he failed to convince Orochimaru to stay in the village and face his punishment.

"Yeah right… you stopped believing…" Naruto started to say considering the way that Jiraiya believes that he can get any woman that he wants, but doesn't finish the sentence when notices that Jiraiya is giving him a death glare. "So, what does the back of the cloak say anyways?"

"You mean you didn't read it? Typical." Jiraiya said, as he sighed, but what else did he expect from a knucklehead like Naruto. However, he didn't want to sound or look irritated so he just smiled sheepishly which spoke volumes to the young Jounin before he responded, "It says Hokage…"

"Really, but why?" Naruto asked, as he smiled at the thought behind the thought of the gesture, but it's a little depressing considering that he isn't going to be the Hokage after the tournament ends. Jiraiya couldn't help, but smile even more at the young man. Jiraiya just looked at him with his Jounin vest showing underneath the cloak, his orange trousers and blue sandals, and his hitae covering his forehead… he looked just like his father did when he gave him the cloak that he would fight the Nine Tail's and die in it… Jiraiya started to become teary eyed as he thinks about Naruto's father which makes Naruto back off his question slightly as if he thinks he is upsetting the older man.

Many have tried to deny Naruto's lineage so they could write him off as just an orphan. So that they could treat him as the perpetrator of the Nine Tail's attack instead of treating him as the true victim that he was. The villagers were so busy mourning the loss of their own friends and family that they didn't realize that he lost his father in the attack, but because of their actions he never had the chance to truly know his mother or sister. As a shinobi on a rescue mission it is your job to save everyone… not to leave any victim behind, but the whole village of shinobi trained in that basic principle did just that. Naruto was the biggest victim on that day, because of The Nine Tails and the villagers actions towards him, but none of them realized what they were doing were wrong.

"Naruto… do you remember anyone being nice to you during your childhood before Iruka?" Jiraiya asked, as he looked down at Naruto knowing that question is going to confuse him and even catch him off guard considering that it just came out of now where.

"Now that you mention it… there was this one worker with red hair and had a daughter of her own that took care of me while I was in the orphanage." Naruto said, but stopped to ponder what the meaning behind the question was and what it was that the older man was trying to get at.

"That woman was Kushina Uzumaki and that daughter was Yukina your sister." Jiraiya asked, as the out post behind them was getting further and further away to where in a moment if they were to turn around they wouldn't be able to see it.

"That's not possible… that couldn't be her! If it was why didn't see just take me home with her?" Naruto yelled, furious that someone that should have been in his life didn't want nothing to do with him, but couldn't help but feel sorry for him to work at the orphanage to take care of him with no attachment.

"Naruto… it's not what you think. Kushina more than wanted to be with you and your sister all the time, but your father… the Fourth Hokage wanted you to treated as the hero of the village." Jiraiya says, "Which is why your father asked Sarutobi to protect the identity of your parents."

"But I wasn't treated like a hero… I was treated like a monster!" Naruto yelled, as he tried to get up from the moving wheel chair not wanting to go any further with his sensei, but Naruto fought it harder to do by himself than when he had Jiraiya's help back at the bar.

"Hindsight… it's a curse. Your father knew that if they would expect you to bare the burden of containing the Nine Tail Fox, but then you would also have to worry your father's enemies coming after you and the Akatsuki would have came sooner." Jiraiya says, "So the only choice that was… to keep your lineage a secret which meant that your mother couldn't be with you in the normal sense that a mother would, because everyone knew that Kushina loved Minato and had been pregnant. Be glad that your mother could work at the orphanage, because she had twins instead of just you or people would have put two and two together."

"I…" Naruto tried to speak, but nothing wanted to come out of his mouth as he slowly started to feel the anger wash away from his very being as he started to understand what had happened.

"You know your mother bought that apartment you live in for you… and she had planned on telling you the truth when you made Chuunin, but that never happened." Jiraiya says, "By time you finished your first year in the academy she and your sister were killed by Gokai Shiin."

"It's fitting… my dying by your hand. My family… killed your mother and twin sister… it's why my clan was banished from the village." Naruto thought, thinking back to those very words when Toujin Shiin said them to him just before he "died" in that clearing.

"Naruto… I should have given this to you sooner…" Jiraiya said, his voice was heavily with remorse as he stopped pushing Naruto so that he could take off his back pack. He walked in front of Naruto before opening it up and stuffing his hands into the large pack. He felt around looking for what he had acquired from storage. It was among Minato's and Kushina's things, but when they died it came to Sarutobi's possession, but then he died and it was tossed in to storage with all his things. Jiraiya had asked Tsunade to get it for him, but it was always the last thing on her mind to do, but then she passed away due to illness and it got buried even further into storage. However, once he had been named the sixth Hokage he was able to finally get it out, but decided it was best to wait until the day that Naruto would become Hokage.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, as it started to look like Jiraiya had frozen right in front of him with second thoughts about giving what ever it is that he still has to give to him.

"Let's just call it the book of Naruto Uzumaki for now." Jiraiya said, as he finally pulled out the old, torn, and tattered book that he was talking about. The book was the same book that Minato had read and got the idea to call his son Naruto, but also it contains things from his parents. Jiraiya knows that no one can rightfully tell Naruto how his parents were in life, but them which is why the both of them left behind letters to the boy within this very book along with what could be considered… family jutsus that only Naruto can truly ever master and make his own.

* * *

_A/N Dos - Alright there is a reason why this chapter ends that way that it does and it's because of the bad news I talked about at the begginng. Starting with the next chapter things are going to get a little whonky as it's going to take place after a time skip. I'm sorry if some of you hate time skips with in a story like this, but I really don't think that I could write out a whole war and do it justice. So in the next chapter... maybe chapters you will get to see the end of each of the main characters big struggles in the war. Any ways to do something different... the next chapter right now is called tentatively..._

**_Our Time To Shine! Changes!_**

_Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter and leave a review... I miss getting reviews..._


	35. Our Time To Shine! Changes!

It's been ten months since the start of the war in Konoha, but both sides are nearing their breaking point. The Hidden Rock ninja's alliances with other villages that have grudges against the Leaf are starting to deteriorate as some of the weaker villages have started to pull out of the war. However, Konoha's defense is starting to wavering as they have been fighting with out aide for the entire time. As their only allies The Sand, Wave, and Snow ninjas have been racked with their own problems back at home that they can't come to help.

As the fighting in the village continues to wage on an elderly man with short white was walking through the forest leading up to the front gate of the village with a younger man with long hair that's a muddy shade of black following behind him who was looking whether bored with all the walking.

"Are we there yet?" The younger man asked, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

"For the millionth time, no, Naruto!" The elderly man snapped, as he turned to look at the young man tossing him a canteen of water. "Do yourself a favor Naruto at least rinse out your hair before we get back to the village."

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, it's just that I am worried that Sakura's forgot about me." Naruto said, as he looked up at the sky as he started to slowly power water from the canteen down in to his dirty hair rinsing it out.

"Geez, all that boy has been able to think about the last ten months is Sakura and…" Jiraiya thought, as he turned to look back at the path they are walking on. With out looking back at his younger traveling companion and student he asked, "So Naruto… what's the first thing your going to do when we get back?"

"That's a tough question, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, as he came to a halt to think about his as Jiraiya was able to get a little ways a head of him, but the older man eventfully came to a stop turning to look at the young man.

"Don't say ramen…don't say ramen…" Jiraiya thought, inwardly as the last thing that he wanted to do today was treat Naruto to ramen, but then again neither one of them knew the status of the war in the village. For all they know Ichiraku Ramen is no longer on the face of the map which is a sad possibility.

"EAT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, as his stomach growled wanting some of the ramen that it's be deprived of for the last ten months. Jiraiya sighed, in disappointment that he knew his student that well, but then he saw that goofy little grin of Naruto's. "Actually… I'll probably see Sakura first… if she hasn't forgot about me… she'd kill me if I didn't see her first."

"Ah tough decisions…" Jiraiya said, smirking knowing the feeling in a way, but he's glad Naruto is starting to think more with his head instead of his stomach. The traveling pair started walking again as Jiraiya looked towards the sky seeing the tallest building of Konoha coming in to view. It would only before a few more hours before they will be back in the village…

* * *

Back in the village the trio of students that have been driving Iruka-sensei crazy were doing it in a big way this time. The trio had split away ten months ago during the evacuation of the village of academy students and non-shinobi. The three of them have managed to stay alive somehow on their own, but that might be about to change as they stumble across Asuka and her friends as they are preparing to summon Manda.

"Asuka? Makoto? Takumi? What are you doing here?" Kouriha asked, as he stared at three of his former classmates have been missing for the last eleven months.

"We're doing what was asked of us…" Takumi snapped at Kouriha with out even looking at him as he as well as Asuka and Makoto continued to build their chakra up to summon the giant snake.

"What was asked of you? What's the scroll for?" Kouriha asked, when he noticed the scroll in the middle of the small circle they have made.

"Let's just say that you want to get out of here before you find out." Makoto said, as he cast a glance over at the young man whose being a little too noisy for any of their liking. "Now leave… before things really start getting interesting."

"So you're betraying the Leaf village?" Kioiko asked, so quietly that her friends standing right next to her almost didn't hear what she said.

"So you can talk…" Asuka smugly said as she looked at her former kunoichi classmate who never spoke a word during the time that classes were going on even when the Sensei's would call on her to answer a question. She'd never answer it… hell Asuka never figured that she would have friends either, but here she is standing with Kouriha Tenshi a teacher pet despite being towards the bottom of the class, but… Meikyou Kouen. The most laid back male student in their class, often ditched classes to train… yet is near the top of the class. In fact, some have even said that despite being an academy student Meikyou can already use two elements… a require to become Jounin because of how much he trains.

"Hey… it all depends on whether or not she has something to say." Meikyou said, finally breaking his silence as he reaches up and rubs his index finger over his scar on his face from a training accident. "Now since you won't tell us what's that scroll about…"

"What are you gonna…" Takumi started to say, but he didn't get all the words out of his mouth as Meikyou suddenly disappeared making it very apparent that he was silent for all that time because he was building up chakra to use the body flicker technique. Takumi's eyes went wide when Meikyou appeared in front of him kicking him in the gut knocking him away from the summoning circle breaking it.

In an instant the boy with the scar launched himself up in to the air avoiding an incoming attack from Makoto. Makoto spun around to look at the boy up in the air pulling a kunai out aiming for the young academy student. However, he didn't have a chance to throw it as Kouriha threw a smoke bomb that hit the ground at Makoto's feet exploding blinding him to where he can't tell where Meikyou is in the air now. Meikyou started a chain of hand seals as Asuka went to attack, but the usual medical kunoichi was caught off guard by some shuriken thrown by Kioiko driving her away from the summoning circle completely breaking it.

"FIRE STYLE: FLAME RIVER JUTSU!" Meikyou yelled, before sucking in a deep breath and exhaling a stream of fire from his mouth down at the ground. Asuka and Makoto jumped back some more to make sure that the flames didn't hit them, but the attack wasn't meant for them. The flames made contact with the summoning scroll and quickly burned it to ashes.

"You might want to hold back some…" Takumi said, as he stood to his feet wiping a little bit of spit away from his mouth. "We're older than you and have bigger chakra reverses. Elemental attacks like that burn up a lot of chakra."

"That's right… scar face!" Kouriha yelled, as he started to point his finger at the Meikyou a member of the Kouen clan that specialize in Fire jutsu, but not because it's what makes them a man. It's because the founder of the clan was a sage when it came to Fire jutsu to the point that he gave his clan the name Kouen… or Red Flame.

"Wow… who would have thought that wimpy would agree with you, Takumi." Makoto said, as he shot Kouriha some dirty looks knowing that as a member of the Tenshi clan he would never be a respectable shinobi. As the Tenshi clan have never had a member graduate the academy, because their cowards that usually always drop out when the realization hit them that they are about to start taking on dangerous life threatening missions.

"Why does everyone always look at me that way…" Kouriha thought, as he clenched his teeth together in anger as other than Meikyou and Kioiko no one has really given him much of a chance to prove himself. Those two have gone to bat for him a few times… Meikyou with his calm and defusing smile or Kioiko with her silent stare of doom some of the other students have called it even though no one has seen her eyes. Kouriha suddenly launched a torrent of kunai's and shuriken's at Makoto, but none of them were even close to hitting there mark as it was more likely he would have hit Makoto if he tried to move.

"Let me show you how it's done." Makoto said, as he walked over to one of the kunai's lodged in to a nearby tree pulling it out. The older boy looked dead at Kouriha, but when he threw the weapon it was obvious that his target wasn't Kouriha… it was Kioiko! Kouriha didn't waste time or think that Kioiko could have blocked it herself… he just ran until he was standing in front of her blocking it with the shield he wears on his left wrist. Kouriha collapsed down to his knees, breathing heavily from the run over to save one of his true friends at the academy.

"Are you okay?" Kioiko inquired, as she bent down to check on him even though she wasn't actually looking at him with her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll live…" Kouriha said, with a weak smile as he was inwardly thinking, "we need to think of something, cause there's no way we can beat them. Despite them being in our class they have years more training than us…"

"You're always on the defensive and relying on others to save your ass…" Takumi announced, as he recalled all the memories that he has of Kouriha in the academy. Takumi grinned with evil intent as Kouriha was on the verge of tears on his knees. Takumi started to rush towards Kioiko and Kouriha with both of his fist tightened ready to strike the both of them.

"Not this time…" Kioiko quietly said, as she threw a smoke bomb down on to the ground making Takumi stop and jump back to keep a safe distance away to see any attack that comes his way. The fight continues along the path of a stall mate as Meikyou starts to make a few more hand seals…

"Are you the only one of them that knows how to fight?" Makoto said, as he appeared behind Meikyou with a kunai knife placed against the younger man's throat. The action makes Meikyou freeze before he make the final hand seal that he needs to use the jutsu that he was preparing to use in order to keep his friends safe until he was able to make his way back over to them.

"Your wrong…" Kioiko says, before she make a few of her own hand seals, but once she is finished she reaches in and pulls out another smoke bomb. She nods to Meikyou to let him know what was going on. Which makes his hold his breath… she tosses the bomb and it goes off just as the one that went off near Takumi, but this one is different. Though it looks just like a smoke bomb, but Makoto starts to feel strange as he backs away from Meikyou. Taking his chance Meikyou jumps out of the smoke and then takes a deep breath. Makoto drops down to his knees as his body starts to heavier than normal.

"Makoto!" Asuka yells, as she quickly makes her way over to her friend as she knows what is going on right now. He is suffering from poison smoke that was masked by Kioiko's jutsu making him think that it was just a harmless smoke bomb. Asuka quickly starts to use her knowledge of medical jutsu to treat the poison.

"Now my turn…" Kouriha said, as he started charging right at Takumi, with his fists ready. However, The older academy student acted immediately bending his knees, making the young Tenshi's fist goes right above his head and with an evil smirk, the red head held up his hand and grabbed the kunoichi by the neck, driving him down to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? I excel in Taijutsu." Takumi sounded a little angry that Kouriha would even think about attacking him in such a way. "Why do you even bother? All this does is prove you're further away from becoming a ninja… let alone a Genin than I am!"

"Damn it!" yelled Kouriha as he slammed his hand down on the ground as he tried to force his way up, but Takumi kept holding him down with his hand making it to the where the more he struggled the harder it would be for him to breath. However, Takumi let go of Kouriha taking a step back to grab on to Meikyou by the hand he intended to hit him with by the wrist. Takumi twisted it and popped his hips as he took down the aggressor with a judo like through sending him down to the ground, flipping as he did so.

"Meikyou! Kouriha!" yelled Kioiko as she rushed towards Takumi trying to nail the older boy with a kick to his face, but he just ducked under it. To where he had the advantage once again as before Kioiko could turn around to block the in coming attack… he nailed her with a hard punch to the kidney that send her down to her knees.

"Takumi… here finish them off…" Makoto said, as to the younger ninja's horror as he tossed to his partner a Fuuma Shuriken. Takumi caught the folded weapon with little problem as he turned around looking at his former classmates as if he was having a harder time choosing which one to kill first. He slowly started to point the shuriken at each of them as he debating slowly on where to start with the killing. Finally he stopped in the same place that he had started, looking at Kouriha, with a wide smirk on his face.

"Before I end this… before I start with the weakest link…" Takumi said, simply smiling enjoying himself: "Why didn't you just leave? You could've ran away to find some hole in the wall and probably survive this war… but why the hell did you decide to stay and fight?"

"Do you really think…" Began Meikyou angrily. "That we'd just leave here to let you help destroy our home? I'd rather die along with them… then let traitors like you get away scot-free."

"How stupid." Takumi said, as he was still smiling… "Allow me to with you then… since you're the one that started this whole mess. Our mentor… told us in a shinobi world almost everyone dies in battle… and that no matter what they fought for, their death is always meaningless because there will always be war and soon forgotten as the memory of them fades…" With that Takumi started to charge at Meikyou with the Fuuma Shuriken still folded as he intends to use more as a sword that a projectile weapon.

"Lightning Style: Electric Snake Current!" Meikyou called out as he instantly started to perform a set of hand seals and the moment that he finished, he placed his hands down on to the ground sending an electric current across the ground in the form of a snake. The electric made it to Takumi in a blink of an biting him in the shin before it vanished, but the damage was down as it paralyzed Takumi for the moment.

"Thanks Meikyou!" Kouriha said, as he got up to his feet with a smirk on his face, before he yelled... "Now whose weak?!" as he came right up besides Takumi nailing him with a spinning right back hand at the now defenseless older boy. As the attack connected older boy, could only manage to call out "ugh" as he got sent flying through in to the tree, but some how he had managed to keep a hold of the weapon. Meikyou was on the verge of total exhaustion from having to use not one, but both of the elements that he has learned how to control in the course of this fight.

"Impressive…" Asuka said, as she and Makoto were both back on their feet looking like they were ready to rejoin the action. In fact she does by whipping her right arm from the left side of her body back to the right side as she released a rain of Senbon needles towards Meikyou in the hopes of finally taking him out, but Kioiko blocked the attack by throwing enough shuriken to cancel them out.

"We're getting no where this way…" Makoto said, as he reached in to his weapons pouch once again, but this time he pulled out a scroll of his own. In less than a second the son of the blacksmith summoned from the scroll a halberd spear. Makoto starts to rush forward headed towards Kioiko with the spear lifted up for an attack, but before he could bridge the gap between the two of the points a Fuuma Shuriken came out of no where breaking the blade part of the spear off.

"I hate when older kids, pick on younger ones…" announced Iruka somewhat coldly as he appeared in front of Makoto. "It goes double, when they are students."

"Iruka-sensei!" Kioiko yelled, the know that she heard the voice of her teacher knowing that it's a good thing he showed up as she had a feeling in her gut that Meikyou is getting to the point of no return with his chakra level after all the elemental attacks he has had to use during this fight.

"Kioiko, Kouriha, and you too Meikyou… you did a wonderful job." Iruka said, as he smiled warmly at his three students that were fighting to protect the village even with out being fuill fledge ninja's yet. Iruka's smile though faded the moment that he turned to look at his students that have had went messing for the past couple of weeks now. "Now…You three can make it easy on yourselves or you can make it hard."

"What's going to happen to us?" Asuka asked, wondering what was going to become of them now that they were caught even though it looked like Takumi as well as Makoto were getting ready to attack the Chuunin instructor.

"I don't know… that's up to the Hokage." Iruka said, just as it looks like Makoto and Takumi were going to spring in to action against Iruka they were subdued by Anko and Shizune who were waiting quietly in the wings should something like that were to happen.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you pass." A guard said, as he stood in front of the gate into Konoha as it looked like Jiraiya was becoming mildly annoyed by the man.

"And why can't you? This village is our home and we have a right to enter it." Jiraiya replied, but the man guarding the didn't bother to move aside to let the lone survivor of the Sannin and the son of the Fourth Hokage in to the village were life was given to them by their parents. Naruto was just taking it easily leaning against a tree with his childish grin as his mentor was being driven crazy.

"I understand that, but the Hokage ordered no one suppose to enter the village." The man said, which didn't sit well with the Sannin, because if the news he had heard was true… Kakashi would not deny Naruto entry in to the village.

"And I told you before, I am one of the three legendary Sannin that hailed from this very village, Jiraiya! The Toad mountain sage… Konoha's town mad man!" Jiraiya yelled, at the guard hoping that this time it was going to do the trick to get them entry in to the village, but the guard stood firm.

"With all due respect sir, you don't look like much of a ninja, let alone a member of the Sannin, and you don't look anything like master Jiraiya…" The Guard said, which at this point made Naruto burst out laughing considering the fact he knows for a fact that is Jiraiya. Jiraiya upon hearing Naruto's laughter turned shooting him some of the dirtiest looks he could muster…

"You be quiet! If you have watched were you were aiming that Fire Style jutsu I taught you I'd still have all my hair!" Jiraiya snapped, at the younger man, but thanks to Naruto's little distraction the older man was able to notice that there was a weak Genjutsu at work. Which meant the shinobi that's guarding the gate isn't of the Leaf village. Jiraiya just smirked as instead of dispelling the Genjutsu which would have gave away that he figured it out… started to thrust his palm towards the shinobi's gut. "Alright, I've had it… RASENGAN!"

The ball of concentrated chakra connected to the shinobi's gut dispelling the Genjutsu, but the sight that awaited them was something they didn't expect. Fifty Rock Ninja that we laying in wait to over whelm anyone that managed to see through the Genjutsu.

"I guess it's time to fight…" Naruto said, as he pushed himself up off the tree preparing to attack or to defend depending on which one comes first. Naruto goes to take a step forward, but Jiraiya raises his hand up to stop the young man from engaging the enemy at this time.

"Naruto… you have some place to be… leave these guys to me." Jiraiya says, and Naruto goes to protest the decision on the older man's point, but leaves the scene as he was told to do when he sees Jiraiya bite his thumb drawing blood from it before wiping it across the palm of his other hand. "Ninja art: Summoning… Bring down the house jutsu!"

* * *

A/n - There you go... the start of the end of the war with this chapter... lol. Any ways I don't really have mush to say other than in the next installment...

**The Hokage Stands Tall!**


	36. The Tide Is Changing!

_A/N Alright... sorry about changing the name of the chapter, but that's what I get for trying to name the chapter a head of the time. Any ways I changed the name, because unlike how I originally envisioned this chapter it didn't center around Kakashi like I wanted it to. Which is why the name changed. Any ways I hope that you read, enjoy, and review._

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's Mansion with his kunai lifted and ready to fight to the death to protect the one thing that several enemies have decided to try to take upon the invasion and that's the scroll of sealing. Kakashi looked straight a head looking as a shinobi held a gigantic sword coming right at him. Kakashi blocked the blade with his kunai and swept his left foot out to the side tripping him sending him down to the ground and before the shinobi even had a chance to Kakashi went to slit his throat, but his arm became tangled in a whip. Kakashi turned his head to the right to see another shinobi holding the whip in her hands with an evil smirk.

"Nice to see you again, Sis." announced the male shinobi as he got back to his feet.

"Heh, you can't do anything right huh?" asked the female shinobi as she kept the whip pulled tight to keep Kakashi from moving his arm in the slightest. "Allowing yourself to be tripped in such a lame way…"

"More annoying intruders…" sighed Kakashi. "Don't you realize that you have no chance in beating me?"

"You're pretty confident of yourself…" replied the male shinobi. "Especially for someone, who's trapped."

"Oh, this?" asked Kakashi, rising his arm that was surrounded by the whip before yanking on it as hard as he could pulling the female shinobi in to the air, but she didn't give Kakashi any slack on the whip. "Do you really believe that this is going to help you take down the seventh Hokage? Even if I was using only one hand I could beat you both."

"Let's put that to a test, shall we!" Yelled the male, as he was launching another attack towards Kakashi, but this time the attack hit it's mark, but Kakashi dispersed in to a puddle of water. Leaving both of the shinobi standing there wondering if they were fighting a clone since the beginning. Suddenly a shadow started to descend down on to the sword user… the real Kakashi. Who grabbed the sword user and threw him at the whip user, but once he got mid way through the air… the whip user jumped to the left, in order to dodge her brother. The sword user despite being at a disadvantage launched an attack by throwing his sword straight at Kakashi! The Rock shinobi heard the sound of his sword cutting something as a smile crept on his face, but seconds later, a cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke disappeared, both the sword user and the whip user noticed a wooden pale impaled by the sword.

"What…" Thought the sword user as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Substitution?" announced The whip user. "He was able to perform the correct seals in a fraction of a second!"

"So what do we do?" asked the sword user as he started to look around for Kakashi wondering what direction he would be coming from.

"Well, against a Hokage, we don't stand much of a chance against him, but we need to get the scroll." The whip user added, as she joined in looking for the current Hokage and the guardian of the scroll.

"Looking for me?" Before either of them knew it, Kakashi appeared between the two of them with two kunai's pulled. One in each hand swing them towards the two foreign shinobi. Luckily they had good enough reflexes and were able to block the attacks with their weapons. The whip user went to attack Kakashi, but before she knew it, the Copy ninja was already in front of her, preparing another attempt to end her. Surprisingly for the whip user, Kakashi seemed to freeze for a moment before his body turned to a puddle of water again.

"Water clone again?" The sword user said, sounding angry at the fact that Kakashi wasn't fighting them like a man, but more like a coward hidden in the darkness.

"Seems he's just toying with us, brother." The whip user said, "It's like he doesn't want to kill us."

"Why would he want to spare us our lives?" The sword user asked, wondering what the motive behind the Hokage's madness is. Once again they were looking around the area for Kakashi wondering where he was going to pop out from next. Suddenly the two of them heard the sound of birds chripping which they found strange, as the sounds of birds haven't been heard since the start of the war ten months again. It's then that they found Kakashi perched up on the gate leading in to the Hokage mansion with the Raikiri building strength.

"This isn't good…" The whip user said, as she started to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Kakashi gets closer to having the attack fully charged and ready to go.

"Big mistake…" The sword user said, as he rushed at Kakashi with his sword held high ready to attack the Hokage, but before the sword could hit the silver haired man he was already gone.

"Damn it!" The whip user yelled, as she cracked her whip sending it at her own brother. The whip user used her weapon along with her chakra to grab her brother and pull him out of harms way the instant before Kakashi would have hit him with the deadly Raikiri. As her brother was managing to get up to his feet safely, she grabbed her own shuriken and threw them at Kakashi hoping that this time she would be able to catch the older man off guard.

"Weak…" Kakashi said, as he glared at the shuriken coming straight at him and in the instant before they were to hit him, he used his left hand to catch the projectiles. Both of the opposing ninja's couldn't help, but really be over whelmed by the difference in the levels of talent even with the flawless team work they have be using against the more experience ninja.

"Sister…" The sword user said, as he cast a glance over to his sister. He didn't have to say much more, because she already knew what he was thinking. As she was thinking the same thing.

"Right…" She replied, and in the next instant Kakashi was surprised to see the both of them drop their weapons before they drop down to their knees placing their hands on top of their head.

"We surrender…" The sword user said, Kakashi at first he didn't know what to expect from the two of them as if he was expecting this to be a tick to lure him in to a false sense of security, but from what he can tell the both of them are being totally sincere about their forfeit.

"For Genin… they put up one hell of a fight." Kakashi thought, as he realized that the two of them were just Genin considering their sincere surrender. The silver haired Hokage though still couldn't understand why they put up so much of a fight to just give up in the end.

"We surrender…" The whip user repeated, making sure that their intentions of no long fighting were clear. Kakashi continued to look between the two of them while holding on to the shuriken he had caught.

"Get out of here." Kakashi said, lazily as he dropped the projectiles down to the ground. It didn't take the two Rock ninjas long to gather their weapon of choices and make a bee-line away from the Hokage mansion. However, with that threat neutralized he didn't have much time to rest as he felt the presence of another's chakra behind him. Before he could even manage to turn around to face the new "enemy" he heard their feet land right behind him.

"Do you think it's wise to let them go like that?" The person asked, which brought a smile to Kakashi's face, but also a wave of confusion as he turns around to come face to face with Kurenai.

"Yeah…" He answered, lazily as he reached up to take a hold of his right shoulder as he felt a wave of pain radiating from there from the way he landed with Raikiri on the ground.

"Right, then I think we should get to the center of the village." Kurenai says, "The most of the remaining enemy shinobi are there."

"Okay." Kakashi said, before he finally managed to reach up and pull his hitae down over his Sharingan eye to help conserve some of his chakra if he needs to continue to fight any more enemies. "Kurenai, do you think it wise not to be with Atsushi?"

"He's in good hands… Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka are taking care of the children." Kurenai responds, as a slight smirk forms on her face thinking of Anko as an over protective mother hen to the children. Which is what she is ever since she's been trying to break free of the stigma known as Orochimaru.

"I wasn't thinking of his safety, but your's." Kakashi retorted, with a very serious look on his face and his single exposed eye as he was worried about Kurenai's safety for more than just Atsushi losing his mother.

"I'm fine… besides someone has to look out for you." Kurenai replied, warmly before she reached out and touched the Copy Ninja's bare face which brought a smile out on his face.

* * *

TenTen's chest heaved with each breath she took when she landed from her last onslaught against the several enemy ninjas that she's trying to keep out of the village's store house for all ninja supplies that her family sells, but she is having a hard time making any hits. The enemies are well schooled against her fighting it seems as they keep using the near by tree line as shields to make sure that she can't get a direct. Meanwhile, while they were able to attack her freely as she had no such cover… guerrilla warfare.

"Not so confident now are you girly?" One of the ninjas called, out knowing that TenTen was on the verge of breaking as they have made her expand most of her weapons and chakra while hardly using any of their own.

"Damn… last one." TenTen thought, as she pulled the last scroll from her weapons pouch as several small blank scroll lay in front of her as well as the giant one that she wears on her back.

"Just give up!" Another ninja called out, before he threw a kunai knife at the tiring kunoichi. TenTen is able to jump out of the way of it and catch it with her free hand. In one fluid motion she threw the projectile back in the direction that it had come from, but the ninja that had threw it was already safely behind the tree as the weapon soared past him.

"Missed again…" TenTen said, a little angry with herself, but the moment didn't last for long as four more kunai's were headed straight for her. This time she could only avoid them, but she only managed to escape three of them as the forth become embed in to her thigh. As she fell back on to the ground she lost the last of her weapon scrolls as she was helpless to watch it roll away from her until it was out of her reach.

"It's over shank." A third ninja said, as this one was obviously female as TenTen looks at the wound in her thigh wondering or not she should pull the kunai out or not while the blood stains her clothes.

"Secret Art: Shadow…" Came a familiar voice, from behind and just to the right of TenTen. Before she could even turn to look in the direction where the voice came from she saw the shadow as it raced forward to the very scroll that she just lost.

"Don't let the shadow touch yours and we'll be fine!" yelled the obvious leader of the squad hoping to keep his team in line, but it was too late, because Shikamaru was smiling.

"Sewing Technique!" Shikamaru finished, as the shadow split to go off in different directions, but shooting off the ground. As the shadows sail through the air they hit their marks stabbing the enemy shinobi multiple times.

"Shikamaru!" TenTen yelled, as she was so happy to see the shadow user that she was on the verge of tears and not from the pain radiating through her body from the kunai wound in her thigh.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, as he finished with the enemy shinobi before rushing over to TenTen's side looking worried that she might be fatally wounded.

"I'm fine, but…" TenTen says, trying to fight back the tears as she threw her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Troublesome emotions…" Shikamaru thought, but he couldn't complain too much because was having similar thoughts. So he didn't fight TenTen at all when she pulled him in to kiss him. The two of them were lost in the kiss for a moment until Shikamaru bummed in to the kunai that's embedded in to TenTen's thigh.

"Ow!" TenTen yelled, as she pulled away from Shikamaru lips even though she didn't want to.

"We should dress that wound and find you some medical attention." Shikamaru said, blushing at the thought of the kiss and being able to do it again while TenTen blushed as well, but she was blushing as she realized that Shikamaru really cared for her.

* * *

A young woman is running for her life from one of the few remaining Hidden Cloud ninjas. The poor woman is stumbling as she fights to keep her balance and get away from the aggressor, but it no use. Each time that she nearly falls he's able to get closer, but just as she was about to give up hope a figure started to come in to view in front of her. The closer she got the more that she could notice that she couldn't see who the person was, but shining through the hood pulled over their head was Leaf Village hitae.

"Please… Help me!" The woman called out, as she reached for the lone person who could save her as she finally falls to the ground as the exhaustion takes a hold her body. As she stares at the man who could either save her or condemn her to her die she realizes that he hasn't moved an inch from when she first saw him. Tears fill her eyes as she realizes that either he doesn't care her life or he's a standing corpse.

"You should have took the easily way… now you die!" The Cloud ninja yelled, as the woman's body shutters at the though of just giving up to the enemy shinobi letting him have his way with her, but she feels slightly relieved in the fact that she is going to die before that happens. The Cloud ninja doesn't hesitate as he throws several kunai knives, but just as they make it with in a foot of the young woman they are blocked by a swarm of bugs.

"Are you injured?" Shino asks, stoically as the young woman turns to look in his direction surprised to see him with both of his arms raised up towards her and her attack.

"I'm fine…" The young woman respond as she slowly started to recognize the person that's coming to her aide.

"The bug boy, huh, take this…Fire Style: …" The Cloud ninja's eyes go wide when he realizes that he can't build up enough chakra to perform the jutsu. The enemy shinobi spins around to look behind him to see another swarm of Shino's destruction bugs behind him and it is then that he finally feels a pretty good amount that have already sunk in to his skin on his back.

"Sorry I can't play longer…" Shino stoically interjected, before the rest of his bugs swarmed him covering him from head to toe. The young woman and Shino both barely hear the man's screams over the sound of the buzzing insects as they fed not only on his chakra, but his blood and flesh as well. Seconds later the screaming had stopped and the bugs returned to their host leaving behind just the man's clothes, weapons, and his hitae.

"You… you killed him?" The young woman stammered she was grateful that he had helped her, but she never would've imagined that she was going to watch someone be killed in such a gruesome fashion.

"It was him or us." Shino stoically replied before he turned to head towards the center of the village after one lone bug "whispered" something in his ear. The young woman laid on the ground for a moment thinking about what he had said and made her peace with what she saw.

"My name is…" The young woman went to introduce herself, but she didn't have a chance to complete the sentence as she started to feel herself getting lifted off the ground. She quickly looked to see who was pulling her up to find no one there and quickly came to the conclusion that it was his bugs that were helping her to her feet.

"No time for that." Shino said, as impassive as ever as he started to walk off in the direction that he was facing. "Follow me."


	37. The Leaf Falters In The Wind?

_Author Note: Alright as the title suggests this chapter doesn't go as well as the previous one did for our heroes, but that's only because I wanted to portray this "war" as if it were reality. In reality wars will go back and forth like this for a long time... which is why I had the time skip up to just about the end of the word, but mostly I just really wanted to work in some major cliffhangers.. Also in the chapter I may have dropped a hint as to what the next major story arc of the story is going to be. Which will be interesting as it will really make you think about the loyalties of everyone in this story and whether their intentions are true are not. Opps... sorry giving away a little too much right there. :D. Anyways, on top of that I just want to say that in the next coming chapters, I'm not sure when, but I will have a big announcement to make... it's a possibility that it concerns a spin off for this story or a hint to if there will be second story to make this one a series. Who knows, but I really hope that you read, enjoy, and review this chapter. Oh I don't know whether or not there being another chapter this week with Thanksgiving being on Thursday and all, but I will try not make you wait too long to find out what happens._

* * *

The Konoha village hospital has been busier than normal, because all of the fighting that's been going on, but luckily the fighting hasn't spilled over towards the hospital. That was until today when a pair of enemy shinobi stormed the hospital in search of much needed medical supplies that the invading shinobi are starting to run low on. The hospital was pretty much empty thanks to the evacuation other than a few nurses, doctors, and the most critical of patients that have been wounded during the fighting. Of the two men in pursuit for the supplies they need one leads the way out in the open while the second on hides with in the shadows.

"Where do you think they keep the supplies?" The man in the lead asks, as he comes to a stop looking around trying to find some clue that they were heading in the right direction, but all the corridors looked exactly the same as if they were trapped with in a Genjutsu, but they weren't. All hospital even the one back from where they came from are all built in the same fashion to prevent precious supplies from being stolen even in times of peace. Looking for them was pointless unless you worked in the hospital and knew the way.

"…" The shinobi in the shadow didn't say anything as he didn't have a clue much like his partner. He though thought about offering up that they should take hostage a doctor or a nurse, but in times like this they use secret passages to move through out the building while each and every room that has a critical patient with in it is sealed with a very powerful fuuinjutsu that can only be dispelled from the inside of the room.

"Why can't they…" The man in the lead was cut off by the sudden some of someone rolling a cart down the hallway towards their position. The two men both froze until the question came in to a view. It was just a young girl pushing a cart full of flowers who didn't seem to know what was going on as she wasn't able to get in to the rooms to make her deliveries.

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?" The young girl curiously asked as the enemy shinobi that's in the lead starts to slowly make his way towards with an evil look in his eyes.

"Not really, but who might you be?" The shinobi in the lead asked, wondering if they might be able to get a measure of information out of the young girl before they have to kill her.

"I'm Miharu Matsuo… I'm a candy stripper, but I seem not to be able to get any of the rooms." Miharu said, trying as hard as she can to keep the smile on her face even though she has a terrifying feeling that the man is going to something terrible to her.

"Candy stripper? That's too bad…" The shinobi in the lead said, as he pulled a curved blade from his weapons pouch. "It means you can't help us."

The shinobi raised his arm up preparing to slash the young girl in to pieces, but the moment that his hands started it's downward descent another hand grabbed his arm stopping the blade just inches away from the girl's body. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"LEE!" Miharu's eye's lit up seeing the handsome devil of the Leaf village coming to her rescue. Her heart skipped a beat for the Jounin who she had fallen in love with during his several stays in the hospital.

"Miharu, please to get out of here." Lee calmly said, knowing that things were fixing to get heated and the last thing that he wanted to see was her to get caught in the cross fire of the situation. Miharu didn't let any grass grow underneath her as she took off running as fast as she could.

"You know you just made a big mistake, because now she really is dead." The shinobi that's tangled up with Lee said, as he tried to kick back at Lee to make him break the hold he has on his arm, but the Taijutsu specialist blocks the attempt easily. The Enemy shinobi scowls at Lee agitated that he was able to block his kick so easily, but the features on his face soften when they both hear the footsteps of the second enemy shinobi making their way towards them.

"Lee…" Said the man from within the shadows and just the sound of his voice was enough to make Lee stiffen and forget about holding on to the shinobi's arm that he caught. The man that Lee just released didn't waste any time he sent another kick, but this time it connected to Lee's midsection knocking him down.

"I'll leave him to you, sensei." The enemy said, before he disappeared down the hallway heading after Miharu to make sure that she doesn't make it find help, because that would really put a kink in their plan.

"Guy-sensei, but your dead!" Lee said, between coughing as he couldn't believe that he was seeing his fallen sensei standing in front of him wearing a hitae from the Hidden Rock village.

"That's not true, Lee, with the help of my students before you I was able to fake my death." Guy said, as he continued to walk towards Lee as the younger man was getting back to his feet. His head swimming in confusion not sure if he should fight or hug his sensei.

"Why, sensei? Why would do such a thing?" Lee questioned, as he half heartedly took a fighting stance against his mentor and the man that helped him become the shinobi that he is today.

"Because, Lee… this village doesn't respect Taijutsu master like you and me." Guy says, "Join me, Lee."

"Sensei…" Lee was torn to shreds trying to decide if he should side with his teacher or should he go after and save Miharu from the other ninja that's after her. Lee turns to look off in the direction that the other went off in and during that moment Guy pulls out a kunai and lunges towards the unsuspecting Lee while his back is turned to him. As their shadows clash together on the hospital wall blood sprays all over the place.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village Ino was busy healing an injured Leaf shinobi that was left for dead by who ever it was that was fighting him. However, she's not alone as something in the brush moved startling the young woman as she never fall on her ass breaking contact with her patient who was near death.

"Pity… what to do? Save him or forsake him to save himself." Stepping out of the brush was a Rain Village shinobi was covered in enough blood to allow Ino to realize that he was one that mutilated the shinobi in front of her and left him as a trap to any near by medical shinobi's. Ino cursed herself and wanting to help the man now, because it was a well thought out strategy that she never could thought was a possibility.

"Why didn't you finish him if you were just going to come back to finish the job?" Ino despite the new terror running through her body realizing that she has used up most of her chakra trying to heal just this one injured shinobi that she knew she wasn't going to be able to put up much of fight. Then on top of it if she were to break contact with the injured shinobi it was likely that he would still die.

"You don't get it… you're the one I'm after." The Rain ninja said, and as if right on cue the injured shinobi in front of Ino dispersed in to a cloud of smoke. "Blondie, my goal is take out each and every one of you medical ninjas."

"No…" Ino scrambled to her feet and quickly reaching for her surplus of poison needles, but finds her pouch gone! She frantically starts to look around where she was kneel to see if it just came unfastened and fall off while she was trying to heal the fake shinobi, but she doesn't see it any where.

"Looking for this?" The Rain ninja lifted up her weapons pouch, which just left Ino with thousands of questions as how he was able to get it with out her hearing or feeling a thing.

"Gave that back!" Ino demanded, even though she knew that it was going do her any good as she knows that he wouldn't willingly give it back to her. Even if he did give her the pouch back it would more than likely be empty.

"I don't think so, but how do you feel about being killed by your own poison?" The Rain ninja said, coldly as he reached in to the pouch that belonged to Ino pulling out several Senbon needles that have been dipped in the deadliest of poison that can be made here in Konoha. The Rain shinobi threw the deadly weapons, but they even reached Ino someone appeared in front of her, followed by a sphere of chakra that repelled the needles.

"Eight Trigrams: Crushing Rotation!" The shinobi yelled, from with in the sphere of chakra and before Ino knew what happened the chakra that had surrounded the owner of the voice, Neji Hyuuga, was launched at the Rain ninja. The released chakra from the rotation "crushed" every single of his chakra points. Shortly after the technique Neji fell to the ground, but Ino was able to get a good look at his eyes… they were different than the normal Byakugan it was more darker and evil looking.

"NEJI?" Ino rushed to his side to see if he was okay as his eyes reverted back to the normal Byakugan form before returning to their normal state. Upon inspecting Neji she noticed that he had a serious wound to his left shoulder, but nothing life threatening at the moment. She quickly applied basic first aide of applying pressure and bandages to stop the bleeding in her weakened state. Upon further inspection she came to the conclusion that Neji's collapses was primarily from fatigue and the strain of losing that new technique for the first time.

* * *

The wind whipped by Hinata's face as she was jumping from tree branch to tree branch as fast as her legs would take her, but she wasn't going as fast as she normally would be as fatigue was screaming through out her body. She was pushing her body beyond the point of no return of it's endurance. She has to ignore her body's complaining, as she doesn't have time to stop and rest. If she even thinks about stopping he will catch her and then it would be the end of either her freedom or her live.

In reality it had only been ten months, but it was starting to feel like she had always been running; her entire life are blurred images of events that she barely caught in between all the times she has fainted. There has always been things that have made her have anxiety attacks: any time she disappointed her father; the way that Neji had looked at her until after Black Chuunin exam; the thought of failure as a shinobi; but mostly it was anytime that she had been around him.

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notices she is headed straight for a low hanging branch that hits her right in the face, leaving a red scratch across her cheek. She has countless scratches across her body from tree branches, barbs, nicks from kunais, and shurikens, but they are all forgotten in her desperate flight, even the third degree burn on her back though once in a while a whiff of the charred bits of clothing and flesh would remind her momentarily. However, she didn't, doesn't, and probably won't, have the time to properly bind it meaning that what's left of her jacket and what she could manage to put on bandage wise had to be enough to keep the wounds from becoming infected as well as stop the minor bleeding of her wounds.

The adrenaline and the determination to get away from her pursuer was faltering giving away to the fear that has been building up inside of her ever since she saw him. Though when she first saw him she didn't feel quite this way, because she had two stronger members of the Hyuuga clan protecting her by the order of Neji out of fear that he would be after just like Toujin was after her that one day. However, the clan members ordered to protect her weren't strong enough even with the Byakugan as their ace in the hole they fell in battle to Gokai Shin and now Hinata was running for her life. She knew that there was only one shinobi in the village that could defeat him just like he defeated his son, but Hinata wasn't thinking about Naruto Uzumaki coming to her rescue.

She was thinking about a person not to long enough she realized had real feelings for her and that during this time of war she came to realized that she had feelings for him too. However, she knew that he wouldn't stand much of a chance against the head of Shiin clan when two members of the elite Hyuuga clan weren't enough to stop him, but that didn't stop Hinata from thinking about Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor. Hinata activated her Byakugan in hopes of learning that she put some distance between him and her, but she didn't have much luck. Though, she did see a spot to where she would be able to hide and hopefully lose him at least long enough to regain some of her strength and care for her wounds properly.

"This is my chance…" Hinata thought before she descended from the branches down to the forest floor where a hole large enough for her to fit in to in one of the tree trunks were waiting for her. Once she was safely within the confines of the tree she starts to focus all of her chakra to her back in hopes of healing the burns as those were the wounds she was most worried about as not only are they easily can become infected, but also because they hinder her moment. Hinata though didn't have much time to heal her back as a blood stained bandaged wrapped around her left leg and pulled her out of the tree.

"Did you really think that you were going to be able to get away from?" A terrified Hinata stared at the head of the Shiin clan as he made sure to keep that bandage that would normally be wrapped around his arm around Hinata's leg as the last thing he wanted to do was to have start the chase all over again.

"What do you want with me?" Hinata was frantically trying to pull the bandage away from her ankle, but it wasn't moving an inch away from her limb. If anything Hinata was just about sure that the bandage was actually getting tighter around her ankle as she would swear that the bone was on the verge of snapping in two.

"You and the Nine Tails brat took my son from me." Gokai says, with an evil looking smirk on his face. "It's only fair that you give me a new son."

"What?" Hinata's face contorted in a horrified way at the realization of what he was truly after and why it was so important that the Hidden Rock village invaded the Hidden Leaf. He wasn't out looking to avenge his son's "death" all he was after was combine the Shiin clan's blood line ability with that of the Hyuuga's.

"My son never could fully grasp what I was trying to give him when I'd arranged the marriage with your father." Gokai says, as he slowly starts to pull Hinata closer to where he was standing. "He'd always go on and on about how he loved the Nine Tail's sister… it was disgusting."

"How can you be so heartless to your son?" Hinata pulled a kunai knife from her weapons pouch and started to try to cut the bandage from her ankle to where it would lose it's connection to Gokai's chakra, but the knife had no effect on the bandage. Making it all that obvious that the head of the Shiin clan was using his chakra to make the bandage harder than what it looks to where the weapon can't cut it. Despite the fact that he was pulling her, Hinata, fought to get to her feet giving her enough leverage to where he couldn't pull her any further without some kind of fight. Hinata even threw the kunai she had, but to no effect as Gokai mere swiped it away with one of his other bandages.

"Because the master is returning and he will only allow the strongest of clans to serve him. I was just trying to give him the top stop besides the master, but since he was too weakened I am going to take the spot." Gokai looked as if he was on the verge of losing his patience since he wasn't able to pull Hinata any closer to him and the fact that she had tried to kill him wasn't exactly helping her cause any either.

"I will never give you a child… I love someone else." Hinata's backbone was slowly starting to return to her as she thought about Kiba. Much like how Naruto had given her strength when she fought against Neji in the Black Chuunin exams Kiba was giving it to her now. Just the thought that he's loved her for how knows long despite the fact that it looked hopeless, because of her "love" for Naruto. He never gave up on her so the last thing that she was going to do right now was give up on herself.

"You shouldn't have said that." Gokai bowed his head breaking his glaze at Hinata for a moment. When he lifted his head back up to look at her, his eyes were filled with a killing intent. Gokai with out moving an inch had the bandage that had blocked the kunai shoot up heading straight for Hinata. Before the young former heiress of the Hyuuga clan knew what was going on the bandage wrapped itself around her throat and started to cut off her air supply.

"If you kill me… you don't get what you want." Hinata struggled to get out, but when she did manage to get it all out it brought a smirk to her face knowing that she wasn't going to allow him to see his dream of serving this "master" he was talking about. In other words Hinata had made her peace with her life up to now and was prepared to die to see it though until the end.

"That's where your wrong…" Gokai says, with an evil glint in his eye. "though she is a bit on the young side, but your younger sister would do just as well as to give me what I want."

"You…, you Hanabi out of this!" Hinata yelled as long as she could, but no sooner than the words were out of her both Gokai tightened the bandage around her throat just enough to where it was actually starting to really choke her as her eyes began to water and her temples started to go ever so slightly numb.

"Then you are going to have to give me what I want and either way I will get it." Gokai released some of the pressure on Hinata's throat as he knew that he had her right where he wanted her. As he knew Hinata well enough to know that even though she was just willing to give up her life to rob him of his dream, but that she would never would do so if it meant that her younger sister would become scarred for the rest of her life in such a manner.

"I'll do it." Hinata resigned herself to the fate that she was going to have to take the heat this time to protect her younger sister with a tears in her eyes as she realized that she wasn't going to have her first time with someone that she truly loves. It was possible that she was even going to be able to have any kind of time with someone she loves as his under lining tone was that he wants an army of Hyuuga-Shiin babies.

"Good girl… you are as smart as your father said you were." Gokai just continued to smirk and Hinata stared at him out of shock, because she had never heard of anyone speak of her father as having something to say about his oldest daughter. Hell she had never really heard anything positive from her father directly.

However, what the both of them didn't know was that a blur was fast approaching their position, because who ever it is traveling so fast it's nearly impossible to tell who it is or what side of the front line they are one. Both Hinata's and Gokai's attention are drawn to a set of bushes as the blur explodes from the foliage directly in between the two of them and still with out any way of identifying the person and the side they are on.


	38. The Whirlwind of Fate!

_A/N - Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up, but the Holiday season has been kicking my butt more than has in the past. However, I hope you all enjoy and review this chapter as it ties up all the cliffhangers from the previous chapter, but even adds some new ones. Any ways this part of the arc is just about over... in fact I should have it all wrapped up with in the next chapter or two and then we can get down to the next big arc which I hope will be just as entertaining as this last one has been._

* * *

"Come on, this way!" Sakura blocked several in coming kunai's to make it safe for Misora with a young infant in her arms to run behind her in the direction of the center of the village where they were most certainly going to find more Leaf shinobi to help protect the young child that was born during this war.

"Why are you helping my baby and I after I tried to kill you?" Misora ran past Sakura as fast as she could holding her baby very protectively in her arms just in case Sakura misses a single projectile.

"It's because… Naruto would want me to." Sakura as she retaliated by throwing several kunai's with exploding tags on them to blow up the ninjas that are throwing the projectiles at them when the in coming attacks subside for a moment. Sakura thoughts drift to Naruto wondering where he is and how's he's doing considering the state that his body was in when he left the village with Jiraiya to go to Toad mountain.

"Still it doesn't make sense." Misora took cover behind a crate while curling up in to a tight ball holding her baby in her arms in order to make the small target she can while her back is up against the wall of the building that the crate was placed next to while she waits for Sakura to move a head a little bit more to clear some more path for her to make it closer to the center of the village.

"It's just the way that Naruto is…" Sakura says, "He rather forgive and forget than dwell on the past."

"How touching…" A female voice said, before she dropped out of the sky right in front of Sakura, but her attention wasn't focused on the kunoichi that was blocking her path, but the mother of the new born baby that has Itachi Uchiha's blood running through it's veins. The voice of the enemy kunoichi drives fear in to the heart of Misora as she knows the owner of the voice.

"Sango-sensei, what are you doing here?" Misora's voice trembled in fear at the thought of her sensei being with in the walls of Konoha.

"It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten the person that trained you like you have forgotten all about your mission." The older kunoichi scolded her former pupil as she started to walk up to the young mother while making some hand signs.

"I don't think so!" Sakura threw a punch with enough chakra behind it could crush a mountain with ease, but the veteran ninja from the Hidden Rock village simply stopped making her hand signs and stepped back away from the punch to watch it sail right in front of her face. Once the fist was safely beyond her she grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her using her own momentum against her sending her in to the concrete wall of a near by building.

"I hadn't forgot about you, pinky." The older kunoichi tone was cold as she resumed the hand seals that as she was making as she started to get closer to the one that was of utmost importance to her at the moment.

"Sensei… please don't hurt my baby." Misora coward with fear knowing that she wasn't in the shape to fight, but more importantly she wasn't in the shape to try to run away from her sensei with all the other fights that are going on around the village.

"You failed to kill all the Uchiha's, you failed to bring Sasuke to Hidden Rock, and on top of that you've given birth to an Uchiha baby… we can't let you or that brat live!" The older kunoichi finishes the last hand seal that she needed to perform and goes to attack the young mother and her child, but she doesn't have the chance to attack as she gets nailed in the stomach by Sakura knocking her back. However, Sakura is the one that drops down to her knees clutching her left wrist as her hand hangs limply.

"What just happened?!?!" Sakura was fighting back tears from the amount of pain radiating from her hand which she knows is shattered. Which considering her hand is shattered means that she can't make any hand signs including the ones that she will need to use any of her healing jutsus. As she looks up towards where the enemy kunoichi was sent and is shocked to see that the kunoichi's stomach in some area's look as if it has turned to stone, but the dead center of it looks more like a diamond.

"For a Jounin your not that bright… certain minerals under enough pressure turn in to diamonds the strongest mineral known." The older kunoichi says, "Diamonds are so hard that it's nearly impossible to break them."

"That doesn't explain why my hand was broken." Sakura reached into her medical pack to pull out a special food pill made by the Hyuuga's that will numb the pain from her hand, but also help stimulate the healing process in her hand. Sakura placed the pill in her mouth crunching it with her teeth knowing that it will numb the pain quickly, but that it would take longer to heal her hand without the help of a healing jutsu.

"You don't get it… even though I was knocked back most of the force that you used was reflected back towards you through your hand." The older kunoichi took off running towards Sakura as she realized that she wasn't going to get to her target with out taking care of her first. Once again though the older kunoichi's attack was thwarted by another person as several kunai's hit the ground in front of her causing her to stop in her tracks. Both Sakura and the older kunoichi looked towards Misora believing that it was her that threw them, but she hadn't moved…

* * *

"SAVAGE FANG SLASH!" Howled though the wind as Hinata heard a voice that was familiar to her while her eyes were able to focus on the blur that took the form of Kiba Inuzuka the man that she was falling in love with had came to save her. She watched as his outstretched hand with his finger nails resembling more like razor sharp claws neared the bandage that was connected to part of the bandage that's wrapped around her throat. Hinata was sick with worry that Kiba is going to be killed, but at the moment they will have the chance to make a break for it.

"Not so fast!" Gokai thought, as he sent more chakra through the bandage to the spot where Kiba's claws were going to hit to harden it at the very last second. Kiba's eyes went wide in shock that he wasn't able to cut through the normally flimsy bandage as he flipped over it landing on the ground on the opposite of where he started. With out hesitation Kiba took off towards Gokai with the single though if he couldn't cut the bandage he was going to shred him to pieces. Hinata wanted to call out to him to tell him to stop, but she didn't have another breath to do so…

"YOUR DEAD!" Kiba howled, as he got closer to older shinobi as he got ready to jump in to the air to start his attack, but something about Gokai's eyes made Kiba stop in his tracks. Kiba stared at Gokai for several moments before he turned to look at Hinata with a little of horror on his face as he saw her face slowly turning blue.

"Take another step and she's dead." Gokai smirked knowing that he had the upper hand over the younger man, because if his gut instinct about the young man was right he wouldn't do anything to endanger her life. Once he was sure that Kiba wasn't going to try anything funny he slowly started to loosen the bandage from around Hinata's neck, but not to release her as that would be stupid on his part to give up his advantage over the younger ninja.

"Let her go and fight ME!" Kiba growled, as he snapped his attention back towards Gokai with his rage building up on his inside. He might not have a demon within him like Naruto does, but the last thing that you want to do is piss off an Inuzuka. However, Kiba didn't make a move towards the older man nor did he rush to Hinata's side, because he has a feeling that would only invoke the wrath of the head Shiin clan as well.

"Why would I want to do something like that? I have you right where I want you." Gokai just stared at Kiba with an evil smirk as he knew that the younger man wasn't going to move an in fear for the life of the young kunoichi. Gokai raised his free hand up and pointed straight at Kiba with evil intent filling his eyes as he was about to take advantage of the situation.

"YOU BASTARD! Your not a man… you're a coward!" Kiba yelled, as he slowly started to slip his left hand towards his weapon pouch in a manor to not bring attention to his movement. Kiba's hand silently slipped in to the pouch and then started to feel around looking for a kunai or a shuriken… any kind of throwing weapon, because even though he was told he can't take another step, but he didn't say anything about throwing something. In fact by the time that he even realized what was going on it would be too late to do anything about it. Kiba had to really fight back the grin that wanted to show itself on his face, because the last thing that he wanted to do was tip Gokai off. As it would give him a heads up that something is coming his way and would be able to block it.

"Get rid of you of all your weapons." Gokai didn't take his eyes off Kiba to take in the satisfaction of seeing his eyes go wide in shock that he knew what he was up to. Kiba hesitated as he couldn't give up his only shot at saving Hinata, but at the same time he knew if he didn't give them up that Gokai was just going to threaten her life once again. Just as that thought cross Kiba's mind the older man suddenly tightened the bandage around Hinata's throat making her cry out in pain. Which was all that Kiba needed to hear to make his decision… Kiba threw his weapons away just like his instructed to do.

"There… don't hurt Hinata any more…" Kiba gritted his teeth in anger that there was nothing that he could do cursing himself that he isn't stronger than what he is like Naruto. If he was just a little bit more like him he might have already thought of a way to save the one that he loves like he always seems to do.

"You Leaf shinobi are all the same… weak when a comrade is in danger." Gokai continues to gloat considering that he still has the upper hand against the younger man. Gokai though didn't want to keep things at a stand still so he started to pull Hinata towards him once again. "To make this interesting I'm going to take her right in front of you."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kiba started to take a step towards Gokai, but stopped the moment the older man shifted his attention to Hinata to remind Kiba of just who was actually in control of the situation.

"Boy you truly don't know who you up against do you? I'm Gokai Shiin…" Gokai smirked as he just about had Hinata with in an arms length meaning he was that much closer to showing the younger punk of a shinobi that he and the rest of the Leaf village is too weak to put up a fight when the odds aren't in their favor. "The death merchant."

"No… it's obvious that you don't know who you are dealing with! DYMANIC MARKING!" Kiba yelled, and while Gokai was looking for something to come his way from Kiba direction he never noticed Akamaru coming up from behind him spinning while urinating all over him getting some in the older man's eyes.

"MY EYES! YOU PUNK!" Gokai furious rubbed at his eyes trying to wipe the acidic urine out of his eyes, but while he was busy doing that his concentration on the flow of chakra through the bandage around Hinata's neck was broken. Hinata was released from the mad man's clutches and Kiba didn't waste any time swooping in grabbing Hinata to pull her away from him. Once the two of them were safely away from Gokai who was still trying to clear his eyes they were joined by Akamaru.

"Kiba… we should get out here while we can." Hinata's voice was a little horse after the trauma that it was just put through, but she knew that she couldn't wait for pain in her throat and neck to subside to say what she had to say.

"Why? I can finish this right now, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail as he knew what his master was planning on using. The both of them took off running towards the enemy with out a second thought about what they are doing. The both of them jumped in to the air and after an explosion of smoke Kiba's voice cried out… "Inuzuka Style: Transformation Twin Headed Wolf! WOLF FANG OVER FANG!"

"Katana Maelstrom!" With out being able to see Gokai launched a counter attack with one of his most power jutsu as not only the bandages that came from around his arms, but bandages from legs and torso sprang to life heading straight for the two headed spinning wolf cyclone. The bandages themselves took on the appearance of that of a katana blade. Kiba and Akamaru had no choice, but to break their jutsu in order to miss the majority of the bandages. However, things didn't turn out so well as Akamaru was spun off in to a giant rock resulting in him being knocked unconscious and Kiba was stabbed several times through the right leg.

"KIBA!" Hinata rushed to Kiba's side with out a second thought about her welling or safety for that matter. The only thing that mattered at the moment was to find out what kind of condition the young man she was falling in love with was in. Hinata didn't have much chakra left, but she called forth some of it to use her Byakugan to see what kind of injures she was dealing with, but with her Byakugan she could only see the chakra network within Kiba's leg that had been shredded to pieces… which meant that ligaments and muscles and even bone were too.

"Hinata get out of here! Safe yourself!" Kiba ordered, as he tried to crawl away from Hinata over towards Akamaru to see if he can wake up his best friend, but it was harder than he thought it would be as pain radiated through out his body from his leg as he also felt his strength slowly being sapped away through the loss of not only his blood, but chakra through his damaged chakra network.

"If I leave your going to die!" Hinata started to cry as she began trying to heal Kiba's leg wounds, but with him trying to move was only making it harder on her as she isn't able to apply the same amount of healing chakra to the injured area.

"Whether you stay or go doesn't matter… he's going to DIE!" Gokai stared at the two of them with blood shot eyes thanks to the acidic urine that was splashed in to his eyes. He slowly started to stalk over to where Kiba and Hinata were with only one thought on his mind and that was the death of the Inuzuka.

"Hinata! GO NOW!" Kiba tried to push Hinata away from him to make his point clear that he wanted to see her get away from the mad man, but he was too weak by that point and Hinata didn't budge an inch.

"I can't leave you… I love you, Kiba!" Hinata confessed shocking both of the men that she actually returned the young man's feelings. Just then Hinata felt a surge of power through her body as all of sudden she could not only see the chakra network in Kiba's leg, but his blood vessels with blood flowing through them and out of them, his muscles constricting and retracting with each failed attempt to move, and what's left of the bone in his leg.

"Hinata…" Kiba barely managed to say before he passed out from the blood loss, but not before he could see her Byakugan change. From the eerie white to white with a swirl of red through it. Hinata watched as her ability to heal Kiba's wound started to increase as she was able to really refine her chakra to the precise points of all the major spots in his leg that needed to be healed quickly. However, she didn't notice that Gokai was preparing for a another strike, but this time at the both of them.

"KATANA MAELSTROM!" Gokai's bandage's once again sprung to life as they started to come raining down on top of Hinata and Kiba as the Hyuuga heiress didn't have a chance to avoid, block, or move Kiba to safety. However, the in coming attack was blocked by an unknown ninja who used kunai's wrapped with special tags to disrupt the chakra in the bandages.

"Though you Leaf ninja's are weak… it seems someone also comes to safe the day." Gokai thought, as he looked around wondering if he was going to see the face of the person that came to their rescue of if they knew better than to get fully involved in the situation. Suddenly the ninja that had saved the new couple from the last attack showed his self and the moment that Gokai saw the person his face went completely white in shock that he's standing in front him.

* * *

Miharu continued to run through the hospital trying to find her way out of it, but in her state of panic she doesn't even know if she is moving in the right direction, but no matter how far she managed to go she still felt as if someone was following right behind her. She hopes that it's Lee, but she knows the chances of that are low as the odds were against Lee and Lee usually ends up in the hospital when the odds could go either way. Suddenly a strap on Miharu's sandal on her right foot broke which allow the piece of foot wear to slide just enough to cause the young girl to fall down to the hospital floor. She quickly took both her sandals off trying to get to her feet, but it was too late…

"THERE YOU ARE!" The enemy ninja yelled, as he soared through the air with his weapon of choice a curved blade drawn ready for the fatal strike that would end the young candy stripper's life. Miharu closed her eye as she prayed that it would be over quick and that she wouldn't feel any pain, but after several moments passed and nothing she slowly opened her eyes to see the blade just narrowly stopped inches from her neck by the hand of a second ninja. She didn't know this knew ninja, but was shocked to see that he was wearing a Rock hitae.

"You never enjoy anything…" The second enemy pulled the weapon back away from the young woman's neck before releasing the hold that he hand on the other man's wrist. The first of the enemy shinobi looked at the second one wondering what was going on as he knew that the young woman had to be taken out to keep their mission safe from detection by other shinobi. However, he didn't voice his concern as the man that stopped him is his sensei after all.

"Sensei… I see that you taken your original form. Does that mean that weirdo is neutralized?" The first enemy shinobi asked, as he withdrew his blade, but didn't take his eyes off the young girl just in case she decided to try to use this time to run away again. Miharu eyes started fill with tears when she realized that the "weirdo" referred to Lee and that "neutralized" really meant killed.

"Yes, the information we go from the Uchiha was spot on." The enemy sensei looked at Miharu and something about his eyes started to calm the young girl. Was he using a Genjutsu to calm her down to where she didn't start making more ruckus that could draw someone's attention.

"Then why not let me kill the girl?" The subordinate ninja asked, as he held tightly on to the weapon in his hand just in cause he needs it for any reason. The older ninja simple smirked…

"In times like these you take pleasure in their flesh before you take pleasure in taking their life." The enemy sensei said, and Miharu should have started screaming and trying to get away again, but something about his eyes wouldn't let her do such a thing.

"I never thought of that sensei…" The subordinate ninja smirk at the though of ravishing the young woman's body before killing her. The younger ninja slipped his weapon back in to his weapons pouch so that he would have the use of both his hands. "This is going to be fun."

"LEAF HURRICANE!" The moment that the enemy shinobi dropped his guard as he raised his hands up preparing to undo his pants his sensei sent a spinning kick directly to his spine before spinning around hitting another one that sent him flying with enough force to put him through the window at the end of the hall. After the enemy shinobi was taken care of the "sensei" was covered in a puff a smoke, when the smoke clear it was Rock Lee standing there.

"LEE! I thought you were dead!" Miharu's eyes were lit up seeing the handsome devil of the Leaf village standing next to her looking alive and well.

"It's a long story, but I should really get you to safety." Lee smiled as he gave Miharu the good guy pose before scooping her up in to his arms.


	39. The Brothers Grime! Uchiha's Clash!

_A/n - I know I said something about this in the last chapter, but this chapter really marks the beginning of the end for the current as all of the battles that are currently going on will be tied up at the end of the chapter with the expectation of the one that of course starts in this chapter as it is the climax of the whole arc. Now to the announcement that I hinted at a couple of chapters back... first off I want to say thank you to all of you have taken the time to read my story as it's close to 30,000 hits which will be a milestone for me, but more so the 26/27 of you that have made this story a favorite or added it your alert list, because that means a lot to me as well as the sixty reviews that I've gotten. Now the announcement is have decided that there is going to be a second part to this story a sequel... now I don't have any of the details like when it's going to start, when this one is going to finish, and what's it going to be about yet, but I just thought I would let you know that their will be a second part to this story. However, there was a reason for this... I've decided to name the series Heart Broken Triumph, but because that name is so close to what I have already... the official name of this story has to change. That is where you'll come in as I would like to hear your feedback on what the name should be. Alright that's it for my rant... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Whether it is just suggest a name or tell me what you think about the story, whether you like it or hate it, if I am doing a good job with the characters, but also tell me if there is a certain character that I've over looked that you like to see as long as they are not already dead. I personally think of three, but I could be missing someone, but I can remember the three I have thought about, because they actually have roles in the next arc, but if you want a random from them now just let me know. In closing I hope you all had a wonder, safe, and happy holiday._

* * *

It's been a few days since the start of the fight against his younger brother, but Itachi couldn't let up in the least, because if he did he wouldn't be able to make it until were in place for his plan to work to save Sasuke from himself. Their swords clashed for what seemed the millionth times as Itachi blocked a forward stabbing thrust from Sasuke by using his sword to knock the sword off it's path. Itachi spins and launches a counter attack, but not with his sword, but with an elbow to the back of the head which knocks Sasuke off balance momentarily. Once Sasuke regains his balances he throws several shuriken's at his older brother, but they are easily defected by Itachi who continues to primary stay on defense.

"Sasuke stop this non-sense!" Itachi throw several kunai's to keep his younger brother moving instead of giving him the chance to use any hand signs to use his vest knowledge of jutsu in the battle, because that would severely shorten the length of the fight. Sasuke easily avoids the knives and attempts to charge and slash Itachi in half again, but he ends up dispersing a Water Clone.

"Itachi why continue? Your not even half the shinobi you were when we last… yet alone when you kill our clan." Sasuke raised his sword up in to the air just in time to stop a downward slash from behind him. While Sasuke pushes up against Itachi's blade to keep it away from his head he spins around and kicks Itachi in the mid section knocking him from him for the moment at least.

"Sasuke… the village needs you!" Itachi blocked another shot from his brother and then threw a punch towards Sasuke's head, but Sasuke easy blocked it. Sasuke head butted Itachi momentarily blurring his vision giving him just the opening that he needed.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breath and then exhaled it releasing several small fires balls sending them in his older brother's direction.

"Wind Style: Wind Sword Slice!" Itachi swung his sword releasing a wave of wind from the blade of the sword which sliced through the fire balls putting them out, but didn't stop the hidden shuriken. The shurikens hit Itachi dead on, but a second later all that left was a wooden pale from a substitution jutsu.

"Why are you on the defensive big brother? Afraid that I am going to kill you?" Sasuke started to look around the roof of their child hood home wondering where his brother had gone. "Or is it that you are waiting for back up? Namely… Naruto."

"Sasuke… what does it matter what I am doing? You're the one trying to kill me, but so far… I'm not impressed." Itachi gave away his position willing allowing Sasuke to throw several more shurikens at him, but he easily defected most of them. Even though one was able to nick his left arm and one his right leg, but nothing that would hinder his movement or give Sasuke a glaring advantage in the fight.

"Your not impressed?" Sasuke knew that Itachi was just trying to get him riled up enough for him make a mistake he could use to his advantage, but Sasuke had another idea in mind. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"I see… using your old teammates ace in hole!" Itachi tried not to let it show, but he was worried about the clones. Sasuke on his own was just about more than he could handle, but having to deal with several of them would be nearly impossible with his waning eye sight. Things continued to go from bad to worse as Itachi saw one Sasuke after another start charging up to use The Chidori.

"I wanted the dope to be the first fall to this technique, but you've left me no choice. SHADOW CLONE CHIDORI ASSAULT!" The Sasuke's started to run around Itachi in a circle in the hopes of making him dizzy, but are failing as Itachi's eyes are not trying to follow each of the Sasuke's, because they can't. Itachi though knowing that they wouldn't be running around him for ever started to focus chakra in to his sword once again, but this time for the Chidori Nagashi knowing that not only would it give him an offensive advantage as far as range, but give him a form of defense as it seems while the Chidori can cut through anything, but another Chidori.

"Sasuke…" Itachi didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to as the first of the clones rushed at him. Itachi easily avoided him with out even having to use his sword. In fact all the following clones that attack were more of the same which forced Itachi to realize that the goal of the clones weren't to attack and kill him, but to keep him off balance and with the Chidori Nagashi activated it to siphon his chakra away. Itachi knew that it could be a fatal mistake on his part, but he had no choice and thus cut off the supply of chakra to the Chidori Nagashi causing it fade in to nothingness. The clones still attack whimsically as if they didn't care if they made contact with their target or not.

"He figured it out sooner than I expected." Sasuke thought, as he was about to order the clones to attack an earnest, but he didn't get a chance to as Itachi jumped up in to the air. At first glance it would seem that Itachi was just jumping to avoid an attack, but upon second glance and noticing that their was no clones close to his brother he noticed that his brother's eyes were in their Mangekyou Sharingan form. Sasuke cursed under his breath as it looked like his brother was finally starting to get serious about the fight.

"AMATERASU!" It didn't take long for the black flames of Sun Goddess to engulf several of the Sasuke clones, but the real Sasuke and one of the clones were able to avoid the ultimately deadly Mangekyou Sharingan technique. Itachi landed perfectly on the ground from his jump, but his body was so taxed from the jutsu he just used that he wasn't able to stay on his feet. Moments later the clone that had survived attacked Itachi with the Chidori, but not in the way that you would think. It simply used the attack to knock the older Uchiha's katana from his hand.

"Why? Why would use that jutsu knowing that it would hurt you more than me?" The Sasuke clone dispersed after serving it's purpose as the real one moved in close to his older brother placing the blade of his own katana against the left side of his neck. Which only went to confirm to the younger Uchiha that his brother's sight was gone or at least so close to being gone that he can't discern much more than vague outlines of objects in front of him as he didn't even bother to try move away from the blade. "Pathetic… you came back to this village just to die a lap dog."

"I may die here today, but I will not be going alone." Itachi's tone was as defiant as it could be considering that his eyesight would not allow him to continue on fighting against his brother as his Sharingan wouldn't even be able to help him avoid Sasuke's attacks while trying to land his own attack. However, he had just enough to use the forbidden technique to put an end to Sasuke's rampage, but he still had to wait for the perfect moment to do it.

"That's funny… consider you look like your on your knees begging for mercy which shall not be granted this day." Sasuke smirked as he slowly started to pull the katana's blade away from his brother neck up in to the air. His plan to bring the blade down in one fell swoop taking the head of his brother clean off. However, just as he gets the blade high enough for optimal momentum something stops him… the look in his brother near completely glassy eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving… you of all people should know that… Orochimaru!" Itachi still stay unmoving as Sasuke stood there with his sword rised high in the air dumbfounded that his older brother just called him by another name. The name of the man that had granted him unimaginable power to use to finally destroy the people that were involved in the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. However, that dumbfounded look on Sasuke's face gave way to a sinister smirk.

"Now that I can drop the pre-tense… Since when did you know that I wasn't Sasuke?" Orochimaru lowered the sword placing it by his side as his facial markings and snake like eyes appeared on Sasuke's body which was clearly standing in front of his brother. Itachi didn't have to see the markings to know that it was true, because the change in the tone of Sasuke's voice was more than enough he needed to know for sure.

"Since the last time we fought… I felt something different about Sasuke even though I could and can still feel a part of him with in his body." Itachi tried to stand up, but Orochimaru quickly kicked that man's legs out from underneath him causing him to drop back down to the roof of the brother's former home.

"That's impossible… there isn't a part of Sasuke left in this body… Kabuto and I made sure of that." Orochimaru hissed, as he started to raise the sword up again with that sinister smirk plastered on his face. "After I kill you… their will be no one in the Leaf that knows the truth!"

"Your wrong about that… Naruto will be able to tell the difference." Itachi hide the smile that wanted to creep on to his face as he already knows that Naruto and Jiraiya know the truth about Sasuke as he already told them and it's only a matter of time before they tell others until the other villagers and shinobi a like know the truth about Sasuke. "Your also wrong about their being no part of Sasuke left, because there is and that's what I am going to use to kill you."

"The Nine Tails brat is nothing to me while I am in this body and you can't kill me when your ALREADY DEAD!" Orochimaru started to bring the sound down towards the older Uchiha's neck, but once again stops just short of taking his life as he starts to laugh while he's face to face with death itself.

"Your wrong… with the training that I gave Naruto as well as the Toad sage training that Jiraiya's put him through over the course of the last ten months… pale in comparison to anything that you can do." Itachi continued to laugh to the chagrin of Orochimaru as know he understands why he wasn't able to find the injured Naruto all this time. He hasn't even been in the village or this realm for that matter which means that Itachi this whole time was buying time for the Nine Tails brat. With how sure Itachi is about being able to kill him, but with the fact that he's been buying time for some reason. Orochimaru smirks, because it would see that he needs Naruto to kill him and vice versa… which only means that if he kills Itachi know there is nothing that the Nine Tail's brat would be able to do with out him.

"Too bad you won't be around to help him!" Orochimaru brought the sword back up and then started it's downward descent for the third time…

* * *

"Sakura, Misora, you all right?" A familiar voice asked, but it wasn't until she saw the form of Chouji Akimichi walking in to view did Sakura smile while clutching her shattered hand as close as she can to her chest in a protective manner. Chouji however, wasn't his usual smiling self as he had a determined look in his eyes.

"So you're the "hero"… why don't you get something to eat boy." Misora said, as her stone part of her stomach started to return to normal flesh while the area that was crushed in to diamond is even slower turning back to stone to turn back to flesh.

"You think just because I am chubby that I have to eat? I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving my friends." Chouji calmly took up a position in front of Sakura to put himself in between the enemy and the injured kunoichi as well as the new mother. With out taking his eyes off Sango he reaches in to weapons pouch which Sakura figures to be the young man reaching for a snack, but the boy doesn't pull anything out quickly which wouldn't be the case if he was looking for food as he knows where all the food is that he would've packed. No it meant that he was looking for something that wasn't edible.

"Boy are you stupid or does all that fat cut off the circulation to your brain? Just because your willing throw your life away one of those "girls" will love you." Sango smirked knowing that normally was enough to get guys like Chouji to stand down back in the Hidden Rock village, but she couldn't believe what she saw frightened her… she saw the flames of rage in his eyes which meant that she had only made him more determined to fight against her.

"Chouji… calm down. You don't want to give her an advantage." Sakura stood to her feet as she hoped that she would be able to get through to him to keep him from making a critical mistake against an opponent of this caliber.

"No Sakura… I'm tired of the same old crap." Chouji finally pulled out of his weapons pouch some trip ware that has kunai's tied a long it.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend… you don't want to give me an advantage. Just look at her… I broke her hand without even trying." Sango took a step away from Chouji and the two young woman. Normally she wouldn't try to calm someone down like this, but this time it seems like a good idea.

"Shut up! I'm tired of people looking at me and think I'm a lackluster shinobi, because I'm pleasantly pump!" Chouji started wrap the wire around his right arm as tightly as possible to make sure that it didn't loosen and slip to where it could do hurt to himself.

"Chouji…" Sakura's eyes are filling with tears partly because of the pain still coming from her hand, but also now for Chouji. She knows what it's like to be made fun of because of her forehead, but she never had to deal with what Chouji had too. In fact she could even be blamed as well for looking down on Chouji because of his size. She never said anything aloud, but she would question his reasoning for wanting to become a shinobi.

"I'm feed up with people looking funny at me when I like girl." Chouji finished wrapping up his right arm he started to wrap up his left arm in the same fashion still with out taking a single eye off Sango as he continues to prepare to attack.

"Maybe if you ate a little less you'd be able to get a girl." Sango mentally cursed herself for saying that out loud, but she couldn't help it as she just has a natural distain for big people like Chouji.

"I have a girl!" Chouji shouted as he finished with his left arm quicker than what he did with the right one. However, he didn't move to attack right away as his thoughts turned to the girl in question… Temari of the Sand. Their relationship wasn't official, but it seemed like it could be heading that way as Temari accepted him for who he is and isn't trying to tell him how to change to impress them or other girls in to liking him.

"Then she's either completely stupid or more overweight than you are." Sango quickly covered her mouth cursing herself further, because if the last statement hadn't set him off than that would, because she doesn't know any about this girl he supposedly has.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT TEMARI THAT WAY!" Chouji loosened the wires from around his arms, but only slightly where he would be able to slip them over on to his torso instead. He was at first just going to attack her with partial expansion Taijutsu strikes to drive her off, but now it was all or nothing.

"Temari? But I thought she was in to Shikamaru?" Sakura thought, wondering what she's been missing other than her own boyfriend considering that he's been off training for the last ten months. Chouji was quickly ready for the Human Bullet Tank as he started to make his families' secret hand signs for the technique while Sango starts to realize that is something familiar about the young man.

"Secret Art: HUMAN EXPANSION JUTSU!" In a puff of smoke Chouji's body becomes larger as Sango looks at him in terror as she remembers what is so familiar about the young man. Before Chouji can pull his limbs in to his body before he starts his rotation Sango throws down a smoke bomb to cover her escape.

"I'm out of here!" Sango leapt up in to the trees and took off while shaking as their isn't many things that scare her. With her jutsu she can block just about any kind of attack, but the Akimichi's Human Bullet Tank. Normally when someone hits her stone skin it just blocks it, but in Sakura's cause her punch created a diamond which not only blocked the attacked but turned the attack back against her. However, with the Akimichi jutsus rotation along with the kunai's instead of putting pressure on the spot… would literally dig through the stone…

"Where do you think your going!" Chouji finished pulling in his limbs and head and then started spinning off in the direction that he thinks she went off in.

"CHOUJI WAIT! COME BACK!" Sakura tried to get the young man stay, but his mind was made up as far as what he was doing.

* * *

"You should be dead." Gokai bellowed once the color returned to his face, but his eyes still show a great deal of denial. As standing right in front of him is his son Toujin Shiin covered in blood, but the last thing anyone knew was he was in a coma barely struggling to stay alive. Gokai stared at his "dead" son who was staring right back at him with contempt in his eyes for the man that is responsible for giving him live, but also the same man that cost him his friends, the woman that he loved with all his heart, and…

"You should know, father." Toujin's voice was cold and filled with malice as he doesn't enough attempt to look anything other than the face of the man that has been destroying his live since the day that he born.

"Where's Kazuma and Chiharu?" Gokai started to look around wondering his two spies he had in the village tasked with the missions of killing Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Misora, Gaara, and his son. When he finally turned to look at his son again his face contorted in a look of complete shock.

"You should know what happened to them." Toujin smirked, because for once in his life he was able ruin something in his father's live.

"Then you passed… now grab your bribe and we can get out of this hell hole." Gokai smiled as he waved his hand towards Hinata who was still busy at work trying to heal Kiba's leg to keep him from bleeding to death or worse. However, the moment that she heard the mention of grabbing of brides she shuddered at the thought of being ripped away from Kiba in his moment of need.

"Please,… no…" Hinata barely managed whisper as she continued to watch as the muscles, veins, tendons, and chakra coils were reforming within Kiba's leg at a fast rate. It was really starting to get the point where even if they did take her she would have healed enough to get Kiba to where he would have a fighting chance to survive, but it still be able to go either way. However, what she didn't notice was that Toujin stood still in defiance of his father.

"No…and I won't let you take her either father. This ends here right now…" Toujin finally dropped his glaze a little bit, but only enough to get his father to look down towards his thigh where his hitae is on display for all to see who look at it. Gone is the Leaf hitae that branded him a banished shinobi of the Village Leaf. Replaced with a new one that makes him once again part of the village that he was born into.

"You little traitor… why? They killed your mother and you're going to fight to protect them?" Gokai's face went red with anger at the revelation that his son has turned against not only the Hidden Rock village that took them in years ago, but also his very clan. Gokai started to test his son to see what he would by trying to move towards Hinata, but he is forced to stop thanks to several kunai knives thrown by his son.

"I can't deny they had a part in her death, but mother would still be alive if you and the rest of the clan didn't slaughter the Uzumaki's!" Toujin rushed at his father throwing a punch at the older man's head, but it was easily avoided by the man. Toujin raised a knee up to drive it in to his father's gut, but again the attack is easily avoided by the more experienced member of the Shiin clan. Gokai tried to wrap his son up with one of his bandages, but the younger member of the Shiin clan counters it with a seal tag to disrupt the chakra from the bandage momentarily. Toujin then tried to take his father out with the very move that he just tried, but the older man easily avoids it and creates some distance between himself and his son. Toujin breaths heavily, but not because of fatigue… out of anger.

"You win this time, but next time we meet son… your dead for your betray of the clan." Gokai threw down a smoke bomb and made his escape disappointed that for a second time that Hinata Hyuuga has slipped through the hands of the Shiin clan. Toujin instead of going after his father turn to look at Hinata and Kiba. Hinata has finished what she can do with Kiba's leg for know and was dressing it the best she could with what little medical supplies she has left. When the young girl sees the man that was once arranged to marry her she falls over on to her ass not sure what to do… if she should thank him or try to fight him.

"Don't worry… I'm just here to make amends." Toujin took a step away from Hinata over to where Akamaru is laying still knocked out from the blow he took to the head. With out a second thought about the matter Toujin bent down and lifted Akamaru up on to his back carrying back over towards Hinata and his master. "We should really get these two some where little more safe."

Hinata just stared at Toujin as she didn't know what to make of him now that it seems he is on her side again and just then for a brief second she saw the Toujin of old. The Toujin that she had met and didn't want to be arranged to marry her, because he loved another. Hinata came to the conclusion that she can trust him for not at least as she nodded her head in understanding. Hinata finished dressing the wounds and then slowly, but surely lifted Kiba up off the ground placing his right arm behind her neck as she reached behind with her left arm and grabbed a hold of his pants with her right hand marking sure that she was carrying most of the weight considering that Kiba as well is still unconscious. Once Hinata was sure that she had a good enough hold on Kiba the two of them took off towards the center of the village.


	40. Will of Fire! A Chance to Start Anew!

_A/N- The end of the arc is finally here... sorry the end of it is a little rushed, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment._

* * *

Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes as he was just about three seconds away from cutting off Itachi's head when the sword he though he had disarmed from him blocked the attack. However, nothing could have shocked him more than when he saw the billowing white battle coat flowing in the wind as well as long spiky hair. For a moment Orochimaru thought he was seeing a resurrected Fourth Hokage until he saw the goofy grin and the whisker marks of the Nine Tail Fox on the person's cheeks. Naruto knocks Orochimaru off balance with a kick to the gut that also disarms him, with out wasting a beat Naruto drops Itachi's sword rushing towards nailing him with a hard right hand to the side of the face that sends him spiraling down to the roof.

"Get out of Sasuke's body or I'll kill you!" Naruto screams before he throws several kunai's at Orochimaru, but the Legendary Snake Sennin is able to avoid all of them thanks in part to activating Sasuke's Sharingan! Orochimaru starts laughing manically as he wipes away a small trickle of blood running down from his mouth.

"Ah the Nine Tail's brat…" Orochimaru says, "I am afraid that isn't possible… Sasuke is no longer of this world."

"You wanna make a bet?" Naruto took his normal stance and was just about to start making some hand seals before Itachi grabbed his hands stopping him from making the seals that he wanted to make.

"Not yet… I have to use mine first." Itachi whispered to Naruto hopefully not tip Orochimaru off as to about what they were up to. However, from the moment that Itachi stopped Naruto's hand seals he knew what was going on.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru thought, before he rushed at the two of them nailing Naruto with a kick to the stomach sending Naruto flying away from the nearly blind Itachi. Who in the same motion was stabbed by a kunai knife that Orochimaru pulled. The knife was embedded right in to Itachi's kidney meaning that Itachi wouldn't have much longer to live so they had to speed up their plan.

"Naruto… keep him busy!" Itachi got away from Orochimaru as fast as he could and retrieved his sword. After doing that Itachi started to make a series of complicated hand seals.

"You got it! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as several hundred copies of himself appeared and charged towards the Snake Sennin driving him further away from Itachi. However, Orochimaru was getting further away from Itachi for his own reason as he started to make some hand seals to a very forbidden jutsu. A jutsu that has already killed a Hokage…

"Resurrection to the impure world!" Orochimaru slammed his hand down on to the roof and slowly five coffin's started to rise from the structure. Naruto and his clones froze in place as he tries to remember what is happening as he has never seen this technique before, but has heard the name of it in mention from Kakashi.

"Naruto you have to stop the coffins from emerging at all cost!" Itachi yelled, but it didn't do any good, because Naruto was stuck trying to remember what was going on to where all five of the coffins are successfully summon to the battle field. As the coffins start to open a hundred clones are dispersed in a rain of fists and kicks as Might Guy emerges from the first of the coffins.

"Too late…" Orochimaru laughed as he knew that if Naruto was so dumbfounded by the first coffin than he knows that the other four are going to really blow him away. As another hundred clones are dispersed, but this time it is from Dragon made of Water as out of the second coffin comes "The Demon Hidden in the Mist" Zabuza!

"It can't be…" Naruto can't believe his eyes as he remembers back to when he along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi buried him as well… another hundred clones are dispersed by a rain of Ice Senbon needles as Haku comes out of the third coffin.

"Naruto don't stand there do something!" Itachi started to look for somewhere to move to as it was getting more and more likely that the spot he is in right now won't be save much longer. Itachi though for a moment is taken by the sight that happens next as Minato Namikaze comes out of the fourth coffin dispersing the rest of the clones with The Rasengan!

"My father… there's no way I can win…" Naruto is so caught up in his own thoughts that was very lucky to narrowly avoid being hit with "Heaven Kick of Pain" by Tsunade who was the one to come from the final coffin. Naruto landed on the ground safely, but he wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last as a mystery mist started to appear out of no where.

"This wasn't suppose to happen…" Itachi thought as he thought back to when he saw his death. To many what he saw was just a waking dream he had, but when he woke up the feeling of the "dream" stayed with him so much that's the reason why he decided to come back to Konoha after years of being on the run trying to track down Misora to make her pay for what she had done, but instead got mixed up in the Akatsuki, and then fell in love with when he did finally meet her.

"You have no chance you brat." Orochimaru continued to laugh evilly as he heard Naruto grunt in pain from being struck by Guy's Dynamic entry, again after he just got up to his feet after clobbered by Tsunade's monsters punch, and again after he flew fifty meters from the punch when he was hit with a rainstorm of Haku's ice Senbon pierced his flesh. However, when Zabuza attacked with his head cleaver he was able to block it with a kunai and then barely saw his father's Rasengan coming his way…

"Not this time!" Naruto threw Zabuza as fast and as hard, as he could in to the Fourth Hokage causing the former Mist Ninja's body is destroyed by his own "teammate". The Fourth Hokage is quick to get back to his feet while Naruto smirks thinking that four against one is better odds until he saw that Zabuza's body was repairing itself as if nothing happened. "Crap! Lee this one's for you!"

"What are you going to do? Their bodies are indestructible!" Orochimaru laughed even harder at the futility of Naruto's effort. However, his laughing stopped when he saw Naruto running around as fast if not faster than he did the last time they fought and he was transformed in to his demonic fox form. Naruto knocked, Guy, Minato, Haku, and Tsunade in to the air and then jumped up after them going higher than them.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, and another several hundred clones of himself appeared in the air above the form deceased, but reanimated shinobi. With a nod of his head one clone each heel dropped the walking dead shinobi sending them crashing back down to the roof with great enough force that the roof gave way as the Naruto's sounded off… "NA-RU-TO UZUMAKI…"

"What?" Both Itachi and Orochimaru were stunned as they never saw Naruto perform the Uzumaki barrage like that before. However, both of their eyes went even wider when they turned their attention back up to Naruto and the clones of himself as they saw each and everyone forming the Rasengan in their hands! While the damaged bodies of the corpses started to heal themselves down on the ground Naruto and his clones started their descent with the swirling balls of chakra locked on to their targets…

"RASENGAN WHIRLWIND BARRAGE!" The Naruto's started to fall like anvils as they hit their marks perfectly and with the discharge from each of the Rasengan were barely enough for the walls of the house that were barely standing in first place after the roof collapsed in. As the smoke started to clear there was no sign of any of the corpses left and all the Naruto's were gone with the expectation of the real and original one.

"Now's my chance…" Itachi finished the series of seals that he was using and started to channel energy in to his katana. "Physical Energy… RELEASE!"

"This can't be happening… they can't be destroy!" Orochimaru was right when they started to reform slowly building upon one cell at time. Orochimaru started laughing again not paying attention to Itachi whose katana blade now had a the kanji for physical energy glowing on it. The five dead shinobi's were reformed and Naruto was left with no ideas of what to due until he remember that he had something just for this moment. Reaching in to his weapons pouch he pulled out several kunai's with special tags on them. Jumping back up in to the air to avoid a swipe of Zabuza's sword he throw the knives… one hitting Minato in the arm, Tsunade in the chest, Zabuza in the neck, Guy in the back, and Haku in the foot.

"IMPURE WORLD RELEASE!" Naruto yelled activating the tag on his knives which effective destroys the tags that Orochimaru had placed with in their heads stripping them of their free will.

"You Boy… thanks…" Zabuza called out before he shut his eyes while his body started to decompose.

"Still protecting those who are dearest to you, I see…" Haku said, with a smile on his face as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was a little disturbed by seeing Haku standing their with a smile on his face while his body was slowly decomposing.

"Naruto… MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ALWAYS BE WITH YOU!" Guy yelled, before he struck up the nice guy pose for now while his body was crumbling away from underneath him.

"You little brat! Look what you did!" Tsunade yelled, looking pissed off as she notices the kunai knife in her chest. Tsunade looked like she still wanted to run over and beat the shit out of Naruto which made the young man cringe at the thought. Luckily for him though she can't move any more. "For this you better win…brat." As quickly as she was angered came a warm and gentle smile…

"I will, grandma Tsunade!" Naruto pledged to the former fifth Hokage by sticking out his right hand and making a fist with it. Much like in the way he did when he vowed to defeat Neji after he pretty much destroyed Hinata during the preliminary match of the black Chuunin exams. Naruto had tears forming in his eyes as he watched four of the people that he has met through the course of his life helping him become the shinobi that he has become and will still yet to become… When Naruto turned to look at his father it was like looking in the mirror expectation for the fact that his father's body is decaying right in front of him and there is nothing he can do about it.

"…" Minato didn't say anything to his son, because he didn't need to. Since he never met his son he doesn't know him, but he knows that he is proud of the man and the ninja he has become and he can rely that to his son with out a word. Naruto was on the verge of begging his father to say something, but fights against the urge, because he knows it better this way. Better for Naruto, because it won't give himself to hold on to that will effect his emotional state of mind.

"Spiritual energy… RELEASE!" Itachi called out, and soon after that right underneath the kanji for physical energy the one for spiritual energy starts to glow.

"Your mine!" Naruto yelled, as he took off rushing straight in to Orochimaru in Sasuke clothing in a fit of rage even though he was trying to hold back his rage to keep a calm mind in battle, but it wasn't working. He ran right in to a hard spin kick from the Snake Sennin that not only sent him in to a trunk of tree, but broke some of his ribs. Naruto was wheezing as he tried to get his breath back before Orochimaru's next attack. While the setting sun was making things harder to see, as the rays of light were getting to be blinding. Luckily, Naruto was able to see attack coming before it was too.

"You'll never be able to beat me, Nine Tails brat…" Orochimaru spat his unnaturally long tongue at Naruto again, but again Naruto was able to dodge the attack.

"Chakra…RELEASE!" Itachi said, his face going flush as the blood loss from the stab wound to his kidney was starting to take it's toll on him, but he couldn't give up just yet as he still had one more barrier he had to release for this technique to work. Naruto dodge another attack smoothly, as if he wasn't in any pain at all, because he had to keep Orochimaru away from Itachi as he let several kunai fly from his hands. Under the kanji's for spiritual and physical energies appears the glowing kanji for Chakra…

The kunai weren't supposed to do any real damage and Orochimaru knew that Naruto was simply trying to by time that he and Itachi didn't have. As he has condemned Itachi to death with the stab to his kidney as it won't be long before his body turns septic and he with the help of the dead shinobi's has been able to land a few damaging hits on Naruto. Meanwhile the two of them hadn't managed to return the favor in the least nothing past a few minor bruises and one bloody lip, but it isn't like Orochimaru is feeling them like they are feeling their injures right now.

Just as Naruto expected, Orochimaru twisted his creepily flexible body out of the way perfectly of the flying kunai without even moving his feet thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan. The kunai buried themselves in the ground behind him, almost as one. Orochimaru was about to move back to his original position when he hesitated, noticing a glint in the air, as the setting sun's light reflected off of something.

"Stupid boy…" Orochimaru hissed, "Ninja wire attacked to kunai? Really boy… you think I haven't seen Sasuke use this trick before?"

"Well… I had to try something, but keep talking your about to be evicted from that body!" Naruto growled, as he felt the Nine Tails power bubbling up underneath his skin, but he was trying everything in his power to keep that from happing as it would destroy any chance of this plan from working.

"Life energy…RELEASE!" Itachi yelled, as the kanji for life energy appeared underneath the other three kanjis as the katana started shimmer with the colors representing each of the energies that Itachi has channeled in to the blade for the technique that will kill Orochimaru. However, he just has to stay still and hope that Naruto is able to get a hold of Orochimaru soon or it's going to be all over before they even had a chance to use the technique.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve such devotion as yours, Naruto, but even more so why do you keep insisting he's still apart of this body?" The Snake Sennin simply smirked at Naruto as he carefully raised a kunai up to slice through the threads of wire, but the blade never touched a single one of them as in a puff of smoke the threads of wire as well as the kunai he had thrown turned in to Shadow clones of him! Before Orochimaru could act even with the help of the Sharingan the clones grabbed him to where he couldn't get away from the real Naruto who came up and grabbing him as well.

"Itachi now!" Naruto yelled, and Itachi finally made the move that he's been preparing for, but at the same time he doesn't want to do it, because he doesn't know how it will effect Naruto in the long run. However, he doesn't have the luxury to think about it as there is no telling how long Naruto and his clones will be able to hold on to Orochimaru.

"Sacred transcending discharge!" Itachi swung his shimmering sword bring it down slicing right through Orochimaru's shoulder on his brother's body… right through the spot where Orochimaru had bestowed him with the curse mark. However, the katana didn't stop there Itachi continued the motion slicing through Naruto's abdomen and where the seal that holds the Nine Tails fox inside of Naruto. Naruto lets go of Orochimaru as his clones start disperse one by one as Orochimaru just stood still.

"My body? What's wrong with my body? Why can't I move!?!?" Orochimaru started to freak out as he tries to move his body, but none of the limbs are responding to his thoughts. Orochimaru feels a chill around him as he thinks back to his former sensei took his arms away from him and he wonders if they had done the same thing.

"I severed your connection to Sasuke's body… it won't be long before he takes back over. Naruto… now." Itachi dropped his sword down to the ground before he fell down to the cold ground himself in a heap. Naruto doesn't do anything right away as he watches in shock as Itachi takes his last breath.

"This is for everyone that you've hurt…" Naruto takes a breath and very painstakingly starts making some hand seals that he can't mess up in the least bit. He starts by forming the seal for the snake ironically before shifting to the one for the boar…

"You will never get rid of me, because Sasuke no longer exists!" Orochimaru shouted as he was still trying to dissuade Naruto from doing what ever it is that he doing. Naruto though tries not to listen to what Orochimaru is saying as he forms the seal for the ram and then rabbit…

"This is for not only Sasuke, but the Third Hokage!" Naruto yelled, then he formed the seals for the dog and then the rat. It is then that Orochimaru remembers the hand seals that Naruto is using and in the order that he is using them in.

"You fool you'll kill yourself with that jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled, figuring that would be enough to get him to stop making the hand seals as the last thing he figured was that Naruto was going through his life away to try save someone that there is no way to save. However, Orochimaru's words go unheard by Naruto as he continues forming seals with bird, horse, and finishing up ironically again… snake.

"REAPER DEATH SEAL!" Naruto yelled, not even a second after the words left his mouth he felt the Shinigami's spiritual hand reach through his stomach…

* * *

In the center of the village after the sun completely disappeared from sight the gather shinobi some of them were celebrating defeating the enemy, but most of them were thinking about the shinobi's that haven't made it to the center of the village yet. Sakura is one of those shinobi's thinking about where Naruto is and if he is alright so deeply that she hasn't heard a thing that Ino has babbled about while she getting her shattered hand healed.

"Sakura are you listening to me?" Ino asked, as she finished with Sakura's hand finally snapping her out of her trance of a thought.

"Huh?" That's all Sakura could manage to get out as she didn't know what Ino had said.

"Still no word about Naruto?" Ino asked, as she stood up dusting herself off as she hoped that she would get an answer this time, but again nothing. Sakura had fallen back in to her thoughts. Ino sighed as she knew she was going to get no where with Sakura right now as she keeps thinking about the man she loves. Over across from them Misora is busy changing the diaper of her daughter still in shock that Toujin was still alive instead of being dead like she was told by who she had thought was Ibiki Morino. Deep with in herself Misora was livid with Itachi seeing as he seemingly knew the truth, but didn't tell her about it. However, at the same time she couldn't stay mad at him too long when she looks at her daughter.

"Is that his daughter?" Toujin asked, as he looked at the young child as Misora stood up pulling her closer to chest.

"Yes…" Misora said, she didn't know what to make of Toujin's interest in her daughter, but she had a sneaking hunch that it has something to do with the letter that Itachi secret had sent it to him.

"Can I hold her?" Toujin asked, but Misora didn't get a chance to hand her daughter to him a sharp wind picked up blowing dirt and debris up in to the air and as her mother she quickly covered her baby up to protect her from anything that might come their way. In the dust cloud a pair of shadows caught everyone's attention headed straight towards them. Kakashi, Iruka, and Neji all took fighting stances just in case the shadows turned out to be hostile, but as the wind continued to blow the dust to where Naruto's face was revealed to them which put a smile on Sakura's face… until the dust cleared enough to where everyone could see that he carrying the limp body of Sasuke Uchiha. The second shadow behind him was Gamakichi who was carrying on his back the now deceased Itachi Uchiha.


	41. A New Chapter Begins! The New Team 7!

_A/N - I know during chapter 39... I left it up to you all to determine the new name of the story since I was going to turn it in to a series, but I was a little impatient and the song "The Day That Never Comes" by Metallica caught my attention for the title. Considering some things that I have planned to happen this story it fits better than the original name when it was just Heart Break & Triumph. Anyways the second part of the story now starts to pick up now and before any of you get worried that you see less of the original characters, because of the way the story is turning don't. None of the characters or their "love lives" will be forgotten about. Any ways I hope that you all read, enjoy, and pretty please with sugar on top review._

* * *

It still was early morning, but the sun was already high on the village of Konoha as the village was peaceful for the first time in months despite that the shinobi academy would be quite crowded a little later this morning… which should be understandable, since the final exam has finished just two days ago. Today new young shinobi's are about to meet their Jounin sensei's for the first time. Standing outside of the academy reminiscing about the days when he had attended the academy meeting the ones that would turn out to be his closest friends, teammates, and the love of his life.

"It sure has been a while…" thought Naruto. "This place still looks the same despite two wars." Naruto then suddenly vanished from the spot that he was standing. Inside of the academy Iruka was sitting next to his desk, filing away the last of his papers as after today a new generation of instructors will be taking over. When Naruto jumped in to the room by the window. Iruka looked in the direction of his troublesome yet prized student and smiled at the sight of him. If you were to judge only by the way Naruto looks, you'd think he hasn't changed in the slightest. He still had messy blonde hair, thought it might be a little longer and blue eyes that held fast to his dream of one day becoming the Hokage of the village. The only thing that had changed about him is his jumpsuit is gone… in it's place were black shorts, silver arm guards, a orange t-shirt have his whirlpool swirls on the sleeveless, the shirt is mostly covered though by his Jounin vest, fastened around his vest though in a manner they make an X shape Summoning contract with the toads, but also the katana that once belonged to Itachi Uchiha.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" He said, as he dropped down from the window ledge down on to the floor.

"Naruto, you should stop calling me that." Iruka responded. "After all, you're a higher rank shinobi than I am… plus I'm not longer a sensei."

"I know, I know, but old habits die hard." Naruto said, as he smirked leaving Iruka just sitting there to realize that Naruto probably never stop calling him a sensei. Which fills the older man with a sense of accomplishment that Naruto would still refer to him as sensei after training with not only training with the legendary Copy Ninja and Seventh Hokage Kakashi as well as the Toad Sage, member of the Sannin, and the Sixth Hokage.

"I guess you're here, because you've decided to be one of the new teams leader?" Iruka asked, as he reached up with his right hand starting to scratch the back of his head out being a little nervous as he isn't sure that Naruto will be able to hand such responsibility even though he has mature a lot since he lost to Sasuke at the Valley of the End six years ago.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Naruto smirked at Iruka who just stared at the younger man trying to laugh off the question with out it sounding like he was worried, but it didn't help anything.

"You're lucky there is just one team left…" Iruka said, as he handed Naruto the folder that holds the dossiers of his new squad, but he really wishes that he didn't have to give that team to Naruto for so many reasons. "You're squad number is seven… that brings back memories, doesn't it?" Iruka was worried about the answer he was going to get from Naruto considering the missions they went on, Sasuke's betrayal, and Naruto finding his dream girl.

"Yeah, but a lot of things have changed since then. Well, I best get going the gang and I going out to dinner." Naruto said, with a smile on his face, but a mischievous glint in his eyes which told Iruka right away that Naruto was playing something big.

"Naruto, be aware of the fact, that you're team is a bunch of troublemakers on a good day, but more importantly their clans… hate each other. You should watch out for them."

"No need to worry about that, Iruka-sensei. I know how to deal with such things." Naruto just smirked and waved at Iruka before he disappeared out the window the way that he had came in.

* * *

Naruto was starting to grow a little impatience as he waited in the karaoke bar for his friends to show up while holding on to a guitar… he knew that some of them had to meet their new students. Hell, he still needed to go meet his own, but this was more important… besides it isn't like Kakashi even if he is the Hokage would punish him for making his team wait on him considering how many times he was late to meets he had with the old team seven. He tuned the instrument strumming it a few times never noticing his friends take their seat at the table looking bewildered at the sight in front of them.

"Naruto I didn't know you played." Chouji said, before he started eyeing all of the food that waiting on the table for them as he took his seat. Naruto looked up with a smile on his face for the chubby shinobi expecting to only see him taking his seat, but saw everyone taking their seat along with an extra guest in Temari. Naruto's eyes though quickly locked on to Sakura as she was the only one that he really cared about showing up and there she was sitting with a look excitement on her face.

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time to practice." Naruto put his head back down to look at the chords of the guitar strumming a few of them while he tried to remember the lyrics to the song he came to him during the end of the battle against Orochimaru. He'd never share any of the details of that battle with anyone, but this song that came to him gives him hope that things won't stay dark for ever.

"Just do us a favor don't make our ears bleed, okay?" Kiba said, with a smirk on his face, but he wasn't smirking so much after Hinata slapped him in his chest for being rude to Naruto like that. Naruto himself smirked at the sight of Kiba's misfortune as it sort of ironic how they are seeing each other, but no more ironic that Chouji and Temari… who would have thought of those two? Or Shikamaru and TenTen for that matter. The only relationships of his friends that he could see happening from a mile away was Lee and Miharu they just look natural together.

"I get the picture no ears bleeding. I actually just wrote this no too long ago so I hope you all enjoy it." Naruto kept his head down and started to strum the strings of the guitar a little faster setting up the tone of the song before he finally glances up at Sakura through his bangs with a hopeful look on his face that she will like the song he is about sing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Naruto…" Sakura thought, as she looked around at their friends and all of them were completely engrossed in the song even though Ino was busy staring over at Neji who was staring out the window as if something had happened between the two of them which brought a smirk to Sakura's face as they don't know what they have right now, but sooner or later they would. Suddenly the chorus broke out.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Sakura couldn't believe how fast her heart was racing as she has never felt this before… well maybe the first time she truly kissed Naruto. Sakura again looked around at their friends and with a smile on her face saw TenTen, Hinata, Miharu, and Temari were getting as close as they could to Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji. However, she felt a small pang of guilt, because Ino couldn't get close to Neji as they are opposite sides of the table, but found it comforting that he was at least looking at her now. Though nothing could erase the guilt she was feeling for not being able to get closer to Naruto herself or the guilt she felt towards Shino as he was all lone. With a heavy heart for Shino she turned back to listen to the rest of the song.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like déjà vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

"Naruto's really good…" Hinata thought, to herself as she started to have second thoughts about her choice to give up on Naruto. However, those thoughts stop the moment that she feels Kiba kiss her on the top of the head pulling her as close as he can, but really what caused it was the next set of lyrics that came from Naruto.

_You can't give up!  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
_

"He's right…" Hinata thought, as she turned her head to give Kiba a kiss on the cheek thinking about how he might be a little rough around the edges, but underneath he has a gentle heart.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
**OHHHHHH!**_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

Naruto finished the song and put the guitar down on to the stage as he stood up, stepped off the stage, and walked over to Sakura while holding out his hand. She arose from her seat and smiled at him. Everyone just stared at the two of them wondering what was going to happen and watched in amazement as Naruto got down on one knee in front of Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno… will you marry me?" Naruto pulled a ring out of his shorts pocket holding it up to where everyone including Sakura was speechless.

"Yes, Naruto. I'll marry you!" Sakura finally said once she found the words that she was looking for as she grabbed him and kissed him so passionately that it looked as if it was going to be their last kiss. However, the magical atmosphere of the moment was broken when Shino cleared his throat causing everyone including the two love birds to look his way.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Naruto have you met your squad yet?" Shino asked, stoically as always as he stares mindlessly in to space while everyone else turn their attention back to Naruto. For a moment there Naruto stands there in his embraces with Sakura until it hits him that he hasn't met with them yet. He quickly pulls away from Sakura and runs to the door, but comes to a sliding stop. Everyone looks at him funny when he turns around and runs back up to Sakura until he slips the ring on her finger and gives her another kiss before disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the class quickly because of how late he is, but he didn't walk through it right away as he remember what he'd done to Kakashi on the day that they met. Thanks to that, he was able to avoid the falling blackboard eraser that fall from the top of the door jam.

"Dang it didn't work…" Said Meikyou, as Naruto took notices of the boy's red hair and the odd looking patch of white hair in the front, and the boy's brown eyes. However, the thing that really drew his attention was the diagonal scar that comes down from over the right eye over the bridge of his nose ending just below his left eye.

"Of course it didn't, scar face. He's a Jounin, how could he fall for such a lousy booby trap?" responded Kouriha, a kid with shaggy green hair and grey eyes which is an odd color for anyone to have, but the thing that caught his attention even more so than his eyes was the fact that he was wearing what appears to be a shield on his right wrist while his hitae was turned in to a wrist band on the left wrist.

"Forgive them, sensei…" begged Kioiko, a young girl with long, REALLY long black hair that's braided with a heart shaped kunai knife. She's wearing a baby blue shinobi dress, but the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most about her was that she was wearing her hitae over both her eyes. Which made him wonder how it is she can see that way. However, he dismissed any further thought about it. "They're always like this."

"That's okay, but it sure does bring back a lot more memories." Naruto sighed, "Okay, before we do anything I would first like to learn something about all of you. Now I have your files, but I haven't read them other than the note Iruka-sensei put in there saying that you've unofficially completed a B rank mission. I'd like to hear about that, but for now let's start with names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future starting with you greenie."

"My name is Kouriha Tenshi; about the things I like: I like cooking, comic books, and Kioiko; my don't likes: I hate bullies, cheaters, and Meikyou; my hobbies: my comics and cooking; my plans for the future; become Hokage to where I can outlaw all forms of bullying with in the academy." Kouriha said, with a smile on his face as he left Naruto standing there shaking his head in disbelief.

"I could have sworn you'd be like Sasuke…" Naruto sighed, "Alright, your turn missy."

"My name is Kioiko Mouai; the things I like are: my friends Meikyou and Kouriha; the things I don't like: being the center of attention it makes me dizzy; Things that are my hobbies: reading and sewing; my plans for the future; to raise above all the challenges I face and some day get married to the right man." Kioiko let out a sigh of relief once she was finished, as the attention was no longer on her any more. "Whose Sasuke?" Kioiko asked, though once she was able to catch her breath.

"She's nothing like Sakura… thank god." Naruto thought, he may love Sakura, but he doesn't know if he would be able to deal with having kunoichi on his squad like she was when she was younger. "He's just someone that I knew once. Alright, Scar your turn."

"The name is Meikyou Kouen; I like: smiling; I hate: short minded people; hobbies: training; my future: Let's just say there is something I have to do before." Meikyou said, with a smile on his face which freaked Naruto out a little bit, because of how serious his tone was. To Naruto it has became very obvious that while they may have the same squad number and Meikyou and Kouriha might have a similar relationship to the one he had with Sasuke, but that the three of them are nothing like the original team seven.

"Sensei are you going to introduce yourself?" Kouriha asked, wondering if they were ever going to find out anything about their sensei or if they were going to have to dig for the information by asking around the village.

"I was getting to it… my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I love all things ramen, my fiancée Sakura, and protecting those I consider my family; I hate any one tries to do the village or the people I consider family harm, vegetables, and people who think they are superior than their comrades; my hobbies are playing the guitar, eating ram, and training; my plans for the future are… well the main one I will keep to myself for now, but the other main one is to train the three of you to be the best shinobi's that you can be." Naruto said, his face was a little bit on the blue side of things from the lack of oxygen he suffered from the long winded rant.

"You like to hear yourself talk don't you, Naruto-sensei?" Meikyou said, as he was little worried that Naruto's definition of training would to be to lecture them about how they are suppose to act and behave like instead of actual combat training.

"Maybe, I don't know. Now I am supposed to give you the bell test to see if the three of you grasp the concept of team work." Naruto pauses, "But I don't see the point as the three of you have already "complete" a mission and a B ranked one at that. So I say the three of you can work together. So tell me how you completed this mission."

"It was all Meikyou's fault… he pulled us away from the rest of our class during the evacuation putting us in danger." Kouriha snapped, as he tossed his accusatory tone towards Meikyou. Who to Naruto is given some credit for not blowing up and yelling back at the other boy like he would have done when he was younger and Sasuke did something like that.

"Stop your complaining… I saved the day in the end. I mean I took out those three traitorous classmates with ease." Meikyou said, with a laid back tone instead of the all serious tone that he used a moment ago. Naruto didn't know whether or not to take Meikyou serious or not, but one thing was sure… it's going to be interesting to see how it must have been for Kakashi-sensei when he had to deal with us.

"If you mean by Iruka-sensei showing up and taking them down with ease, your right." Kouriha replied, with a great deal of pride knowing that he dealt Meikyou's ego a blow. Which starts to give Naruto the picture that the two boys look at Kioiko as more than a friend which things might not go as well as he would like to hope for the team, but there is nothing that he can do about that now as the teams are final.

"Alright that's enough you two… it's time you all get home. Make sure you gets lots of rest, because first thing in the morning your lives won't ever be the same, because you will be going on your first mission." Naruto said, which right away perked up Meikyou which tells him that he thinks he more than ready for their first official mission. However, both Kouriha and Kioiko seem a little detached from the idea of having their first mission so soon which must mean that the two of them were hoping to get a little more training before hand. Naruto though just smirked at the two of them, because he knows how much his missions helped in his training as some of his best training came from missions.

"Naruto-sensei, are you going to go home to your fiancée?" Meikyou asked, with a laid back tone, but Naruto couldn't help but notice the pervert smirk he had on his face after all the times he has seen Jiraiya do the same when he was thinking dirty thoughts about woman.

"Actually Meikyou, I am going to the Hero's monument to pay respects to some friends I lost." Naruto said, and for the first time told his cheerful mood was broken, but that's the thing about death. No matter how happy and carefree you are it can drag you down into depression. The three Genin looked at Naruto as they all don't know what to do to cheer him up. However, before any one of them can say another thing Naruto vanishes in puff of smoke.

* * *

_A/N - I just wanted to add a little note about the song that Naruto song before he asked Sakura to marry. No I didn't write it... I wish I had, but that's life. The song is "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback._


	42. A Rushed Wedding! A Ninja's Short Life!

_A/N - Alrighty... here is a little suspense to leave you with... mwhahaha. Anyways I hope that you will all read, enjoy, and review._

_

* * *

_

It was six am in the morning and Naruto didn't want to get up out of bed yet and meet his squad for their first official mission as Genin, because Sakura had spent the night at his place last night to celebrate their engagement. Not that much celebrating was done last night Sakura mostly just wanted to talk about the details of the wedding, but Naruto didn't mind, because there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now he just wanted to soak up the feeling of having her sleeping right next to him for as long he can, because who knows how long it will be for they are able to do something like this again? Thinking back to one of the original team seven missions the one that they encountered Zabuza and Haku they were gone for nearly two months.

"Naruto are you awake?" Sakura asked, as she rolled over to look in to Naruto's face with a smile on her own when she saw that he was.

"Yeah, Sakura I'm up." Naruto replied, with a smile of his own before he kissed her on the forehead. He knew that she was sensitive about her forehead when she younger, but he wanted to make sure that she knew that he loved her just the way she is and that he wouldn't change a thing.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Sakura smiled some more as she stretched her neck as far as it would go to where she could kiss Naruto's chin before laying her head down across his chest to where she would be able to listen to his heart beat.

"I think I still have some free time." Naruto smirked, as he started to have some pervert thoughts about what he and Sakura can do before he absolutely has to get ready to meet up with his squad today.

"Good," Sakura said, "I made a decision about our wedding and I wanted your opinion on it."

"Sakura, do we really have to talk about the wedding now?" Naruto sighed, a little disappointed that Sakura wasn't feeling a little frisky this morning.

"Yes, because I decided I don't want to wait to get married." Sakura said, with a matter of fact like tone which caused all the color in Naruto's face to drain away with worry that she was having second thoughts about getting married after only a day of being engaged.

"Sakura what are you saying that you don't want to get married now?" Naruto asked, hoping that he was wrong about the whole as Sakura lifted her head up off his chest to look at him.

"It's nothing like that… I just want to get married today." Sakura says, with a smirk on her face as Naruto stares blankly at her for several moments the only sign of movement coming from him was the blinking of his eyes.

"You want to get married today?" Naruto smirked, relieved that it wasn't what he had thought it to, but at the same time he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to give her the dream wedding that all woman think about when they are younger.

"Yeah… I mean with you being a sensei taking your team on missions, my work at the hospital, my own missions, and add in the fact the life span of most shinobi's are short… I think it's better not to wait." Sakura said, the look in her eyes dead set on the idea to get married and the sooner and the better. Naruto again just stared at Sakura for a moment blinking wildly.

"If that's what you want." Naruto says, "I'll take to Kakashi-sensei about it and maybe even have my teams first mission be as ushers for the wedding, but who'll they usher is another story."

"You don't worry about that… I am sure Ino and I can spread the word faster than you warm up a Cup-O-Ramen." Sakura said, with a smile on her face at the thought of how beautiful today will be. "Now… get dressed and go talk to Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Naruto's talk with Kakashi turned out better than what he thought would as Kakashi decided that not only was it a good idea for Naruto's squad's first mission to work the wedding, but that it would be a good idea for Ino's, Kiba's, Lee's, and Neji's squads to all help as well so that the four of them could attend the wedding themselves. On top of that Kakashi had a guests that he knew Naruto would have been disappointed if they didn't come to the wedding. It just so happened that Kakashi was having a meeting with The Sand Siblings and the new Ushiokage of the newly founded Hidden Tide village in Wave Country who was an old acquaintance of Team Seven's.

"Naruto it's good to see you again." The Ushiokage said, as he bowed his head out of respect to Naruto which left the number one hyper active shinobi a little dumbfounded as to why someone of such high rank would bow to someone that's a lower rank. Naruto stared at the Ushiokage for several moments trying to figure him out as there was something familiar about his voice, but at the same time not so familiar… finally it him.

"INARI? You're the Ushiokage?" Naruto said, when he had a mental of flash of how Inari looked the last time he saw him.

"Yup that's me… not that I really deserve it." Inari says, "Though I am surprised your not the Hokage yet."

"Hey don't sell yourself short your one tough cookie. As far as me being Hokage… someday, but I thought I'd take a shot at being a Sensei first." Naruto said, as he reached up with his right hand and started to itch the back of his head nervously as he knew that seeing Gaara and Inari make it to being Kage's before him stung a little bit. However, no matter how much it hurt him not being on the same level as the two of them he is still extremely proud for the both of them considering the things that they had to over come to make it.

"Naruto, have you a best man?" Gaara asked, finally breaking his silence wondering if his friend had at least thought of that even though Gaara himself isn't real schooled on all the aspects of a marriages. He knows just what he needs to know to be able to perform them back in Suna…

"You know, I haven't really thought it. Everything's kind a been moving too fast for me to really think about it." Naruto went quiet for a moment as he started to run through the names of all his friends that he would want to be his best man in the wedding. Gaara's at the top of the list, but Naruto doesn't think that standing in front of all the guests as an ideal time for the Kazekage.

"Come on, Naruto don't leave us in suspense!" Kankurou shouted, getting a little impatient considering that he has already been through one wedding recently his own and he doesn't want to be away from his new wife longer than he has to be.

"Kankurou, settle down this is important decision that doesn't need to be rushed." Temari scolded, "Has Sakura got a made of honor?"

"Geez, those two might as well just ask Naruto for the positions." Kakashi thought, as he lazily looked at his former student.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura asked Ino already…" Naruto says, "As far as best man goes… do I have to have one?"

"Naruto are you that dense? Of course you have to have one." Temari shouted, getting a little angry at Naruto for wanting to stomp on the traditions of marriage just because he doesn't want to choose one of his friends to be the best man.

"Now Temari, don't get mad you hear." Kankurou said, turning the tables on his older sister who just shot him a death glare for mocking her.

"I have… it's just… it's just that he's gone." Naruto said, as he dropped his head down to look at the floor to hide the fact that he was on the verge of crying just thinking about him.

"The Uchiha… you want the Uchiha as your best man?" Gaara asked, with out a second thought about what he has just said as the room goes completely silent at the moment of the name Uchiha. The tears that Naruto was fighting to hold back started to flow down his cheeks as he took off out of the Hokage's office with only one thought on his mind and that it's all his fault. His only hope now was to find some place quiet to recollect his thoughts and somehow decide on a best man with out thinking of him.

* * *

Hours later after Naruto was able to pull himself back together for the Sakura it was time for the wedding he couldn't believe the how many people turned up for the wedding. Most of the people were probably people neither of them knew, but that didn't matter. All that did was that their friends and Sakura's family were present for the wedding. While the man and the woman of the hour were getting ready the guests were all waiting patiently for the wedding to start.

"Don't you think they are rushing it? They just got engaged yesterday." Neji sighed, as he stood up on the alter as best man for Naruto. Even though he doesn't understand why he was the one that got the high honor when he's been closer to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba who are standing in as groomsmen. The only thing that Neji can figure is that the two of them are trying to force him to spend time around Ino in hopes of getting them together.

"As long as they are happy what does one day or twelve means?" Kiba said, as he was little happy that Naruto and Sakura had decided to rush the wedding as it meant that Hinata would be so easily to change her mind and decide that she wants to be with Naruto again.

"When do get to eat again? I'm hungry!" Chouji's stomach growled loudly in protest saying that the wedding was talking longer than what it should take. The husky ninja places both of his hands on his stomach as if in hopes of quieting it.

"This is all too troublesome…" Shikamaru thought, as he rolled his eyes up towards the sky to look at the clouds passing over head.

"Other Kiba… none of you really appreciate true love." Ino scolded the three of them, but it if she knew what was going on in Kiba's head she wouldn't have praised him like she had. Ino of course was the Maid of Honor for Sakura, but she wasn't alone either as she was joined by Temari, TenTen, and Hinata who were Sakura's ladies in waiting.

"Kiba's right… as long as they love one another there is no harm." Hinata said, smiling at Kiba as her cheeks became very flush at the thought of it would be like if the two of them were getting married.

"Shikamaru looks so handsome…" TenTen thought, as she stared at the shadow user as he stared up at the sky.

"Chouji your ties coming loose." Temari said, as she quickly rushed over to him grabbed his tie to straighten it out. However, the tie didn't need straightening out at all, but she slipped Chouji some sweets that he would be able to snack on at least until the end of the wedding. No sooner than that Temari retook her position on the brides side of the alter when the wedding march started to play. Everyone started to look around wondering if their was some kind of mistake as Sakura can't be on her way out to the alter yet considering that Naruto is no where to be found. The moment that Sakura stepped out in her wedding dress the moment that she saw Naruto wasn't were he was so to be her face went pale.

"Where's Naruto?" The music stopped abruptly as Sakura looked around for Naruto with a worried on her face wondering if he had a changed his mind about the wedding. Seeing the panicked look on Sakura's face Naruto's three student's made their way over to her.

"Lady Sakura, would you like me to go check on Naruto-sensei for you?" Kouriha asked, with a smirk on his face as he knew he another reason for wanting to going to check on their sensei. It was an attempt at winning points with Sakura to in turn win points with Naruto.

"Kiss ass… I'm sure he's only stuck on the toilet with nerves." Meikyou said, as he grabbed Kouriha the neck pulling him down to where he could give the boy a nuggy.

"Let go Scar-face… or I'll kick your ass!" Kouriha started to pull and fight to get free from his team mate's grip, but it was of no avail.

"Stop it you two now is not the thing for this!" Kioiko scolded her male counterparts before slapping Meikyou in the back of the head making him let go Kouriha. Who right away went to attack Meikyou, but was stopped in his tracks when the sound of some empty chairs were knocked over.

"Naru…" That's all Sakura was able to get out before Naruto fell in to her wrapping his arms around her in the hopes of holding himself up, but instead pulling her down to the ground with him….


	43. The Ruined Wedding! Blood Stained Dress!

_A/N - I don't really have anything really that important to say this time around, but read, enjoy, and review._

* * *

"Naru…" That's all Sakura was able to get out before Naruto fell in to her wrapping his arms around her in the hopes of holding himself up, but instead pulling her down to the ground with him. Sakura started to freak out as she lay on the ground with Naruto, as he is not moving a whole lot before Sakura rolled him off next to her to see the most disturbing sight she has seen since she has become a medical ninja. Her wedding dressed stained with blood, but not just anyone's blood, but Naruto's blood.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" Naruto started to say, but didn't get to finish the sentence as he started to spit up blood, but Sakura could tell from where his eyes were focus what he was going to say. He was trying to apologize for ruining her wedding dress, which ironically is the last thing on Sakura's mind right now.

"Naruto don't try to talk." Sakura said, as she moved to where she was on her knees looking over his body for the source of the blood. Her eyes went wide the second that she saw several stab wounds to his liver, kidneys, and stomach each of the stab wounds alone were fatal. However, the thing that frightened Sakura the most was the lack of healing the wounds were doing. The Nine Tail Fox was not healing Naruto's wounds as it has in the past. Kakashi seeing the worried look upon Sakura's face knew something was horribly wrong…

"So it's true then…Naruto used the Nine Tail Fox's spirit in hopes of saving Sasuke." Kakashi thought, wondering how it was possible for Naruto to be alive after using the Reaper Death Seal to defeat Orochimaru for the last time according to the report that he turned in. With out another thought about it he turned to look at both Ino and Hinata with his lazy looking eye and said, "You two might want to help Sakura."

"Naruto stay with me… don't you die on me." Sakura said, as she started to heal injures that were the most critical ones as Hinata and Ino moved to help heal the others. However, the two of them never made it as the man responsible for Naruto's injures showed his face and was still holding the bloody kunai knife in his hand. He pointed it at both of the approaching females, but from the look on his face he wasn't really interested in them as he got as close as he could to Sakura grabbing the closest arm he reach pulling her away from Naruto.

"Come on, Sakura we're going home." The man said, as he continued to pull Sakura away from the blonde Jounin despite the fact she was fighting going with him. Until she noticed the bloody weapon in his hand her eyes went wide with the realization of what had happened causing her brain to temporarily, shut down.

"Father, what have you done?" Sakura finally was able to blurt out, which caused the guests of the ruined wedding to gasp in shock that the father of the bride would do something like that to his soon to be son in law.

"I will not have you marry that trash." Sakura's father said, "That demon won't tarnish the Haruno legacy."

"This is such a drag, but Naruto needs medical attention." Shikamaru rolls his eyes up towards the sky as he turns to face the commotion down the aisle and makes the hand signs everyone in the room is familiar with… "Secret art: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

"What…" The older Haruno did not get to finish what he was saying or even attempt to move before he trapped within the Shadow Possession. The first thing that Shikamaru had the elder Haruno do was release Sakura who went straight back to Naruto's side to resume healing him as she was joined by Hinata and Ino. Who started to heal separate injures from the ones that Sakura was working on to improve his chances of survival.

"Naruto you're going to be alright." Sakura said, as tears started fill her eyes as the realization starts hitting her that even with Ino's and Hinata's help there is still a chance they will be too late.

"Sakura… what are you doing! Stop that!" The Elder Haruno yelled, but as far as everyone was concerned, his words were ignored. Shikamaru though had enough of the yelling from Sakura's father and used his Shadow Possession to force the older Haruno raise the weapon he had stabbed Naruto with up to his own throat. Kakashi moved over to older of the Haruno's with a curious look coming from that lazy looking eye of his'.

"Kuma Haruno, it's been a while." Kakashi said, with a little hint of nostalgia from the days he was Captain with in the ANBU Black opts. Which he was one of men that he was in charge of leading was Sakura's father. However, that is as far as the nostalgia goes, because Kuma Haruno was not suited for the ANBU Black Opts, and washed out after a week of being under Kakashi's command.

"Hatake…" Kuma said his tone filled with hatred towards the man who was placed in charge of his daughter along with the demon and the Uchiha. It become obvious to everyone watching that the elder Haruno was attempting to break free of Shikamaru's jutsu, but was having no luck at all.

"Why'd you attack Naruto?" Kakashi asked, knowing that in his younger days Kuma did not like to see any kind of bloodshed whether it was his friends or his enemies. Which is why he did not make it that far with in ANBU, because he was not about to fulfill the assignments that were given to him.

"Because, my daughter is the great healer of the Haruno clan," Kuma says, "and she is suppose to rule besides the master."

"The master, huh?" Kakashi said, as he thought back to the reports that were turned in from Hinata, Kiba, and Toujin about the battle they had against Gokai Shiin. Who also had mentioned something about the master and wanting to have Hyuuga-Shiin babies before he comes so that they will spared from the wrath of the master. "Who is this master?"

"Do you really take me for a fool, Hatake?" Kuma said before he spit in to Kakashi's good eye, which briefly blinds the Hokage. All Kuma could do was watch as Kakashi raised his right hand up to wipe the saliva out of his eye, but also to push his Hitae up off his left eye.

"Sorry it has to be this way, but Jinkaisenjutsu!" Kakashi used the exact technique that he had used against Shikamaru to win the tournament to decide the new Hokage. Kuma fell fast asleep while Kakashi pushed his Hitae back down over his Sharingan eye. With a heavy sigh, the seventh Hokage turns to look at Neji and Shikamaru. "Neji, Shikamaru… please escort Sakura's father to an ANBU interrogation room."

"Yes sir." Neji exclaimed, as he moved over to elder Haruno to wait for Shikamaru to release him from the Shadow Possession technique. Which with a roll of his eyes Shikamaru releases the technique, allowing the sleeping Kuma Haruno to fall to the ground. However, Neji catches him before he hits the ground. Seconds later, both Shikamaru and Neji disappear from the sight of the ruined wedding with Sakura's father heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Lee, Kiba… once they have Naruto stable I want the two of you to rush him to the hospital." Kakashi ordered, as he turned his attention back to his fallen student. Lee and Kiba wasted little time in moving closer to Naruto and company to where they would not have to waste any time getting their once they were ready for Naruto to transported.

"Lord Hokage, not to sound cold or anything, but does that mean we will have to get a new sensei?" Meikyou asked, with a look of worry on his face for Naruto, but still he had to know how this was going to affect his training.

"Hmmm, I guess until Naruto is well enough to fulfill his duties as a Jounin sensei, Team Seven's sensei shall be," Kakashi paused, for a moment to think about who would be the best choice for their sensei. However, most of it was just grand standing on the part of Kakashi, as he already knew who would be the best candidate for the job. "Sakura Haruno. With Sakura's relationship with Naruto not only will she able to keep him update on their progress, but also she was trained under the same regime as a Genin as Naruto so there is less likely a chance for her to try to train them in a different style."

* * *

The next morning while most of the Genin teams are fulfilling their missions Team Seven is meeting up on the training field to do a little training. Meikyou is bouncing around looking as if he is ready to fight anyone and everyone that gets in his way while Kioiko sits on the ground with her back against a tree stroking her braided hair out of nervousness. On the other hand is just running up to the two of them as he is running a little bit late this morning. Meikyou is a little disappointed when he notices that Sakura isn't coming up behind Kouriha and starts to wonder if she was ever going to show up considering they all know she has to be at Naruto's side this morning.

"This is a bust… she isn't going to show up today." Meikyou picked up a rock and threw it in to the river out a frustration, but that frustration was washed away when in a puff of smoke Sakura appeared in front of them. The three Genin gathered around their fill in Sensei to find out what it is that they are going to be learning today.

"Today we are going to start with basic chakra control." Sakura said, with a smile thinking back to when Kakashi-sensei taught his team seven this important lesson in chakra control.

"Do we really have to learn chakra control? I thought you'd teach us cool jutsu." Meikyou started pout as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in disappointment yet again.

"I hate to agree with Scar face, but we've learned chakra control in the academy." Kouriha said, as he shook his head unable to believe that he just backed up his rival.

"That they did, but I am sure that they didn't teach you how to walk up a tree with no hands." Sakura said, as her smile started to go a little bit remember how it felt when Naruto mister know it all back then broke down and asked her for help on how to do it.

"Sakura-sensei… that's not possible." Kioiko said, quietly hoping that she was going to make Sakura upset by talking back to her.

"Actually it is possible." Sakura formed a hand seal in front of her chest as she started to build up a good bit of chakra before storing it in her feet. "First you want to build up your chakra and store it in her your feet. Then you walk up the tree releasing a steady stream of chakra to hold you against it like this…" Sakura pulled her hands apart as she took off running up the nearest tree all the way to the top. Which the act in itself made her feel like she was a child again.

"No way!" Meikyou said, and then tried to repeat what Sakura had just did, but he losses contraction when Sakura throws three kunais down to the ground landing at each of their feet.

"Tell you what… once you three make it to the top I'll teach you something." Sakura said, with a smirk on her face with the idea that none of them are going to be able to do it on the first try at least. Meikyou and Kouriha both take running starts, but only make it up to steps before they fall on to their backs. However, Kioiko doesn't take a running start and makes it all the way to the top with out so much a falter. Seeing that reminds Sakura of her younger self doing that same thing. "Well Kioiko it seems like you get to learn something today."

"That's so not fair…" Kouriha and Meikyou both start complaining as the two females come down from the trees. However, the both of them start their second attempt just as fast as they did the first. While Sakura and Kioiko move away from their so that the two boys won't be tempted to try and listen in to their conversation.

"Kioiko for someone who said it wasn't possible you sure got it really fast." Sakura asked, wondering how someone that was so sure that it wasn't possible were able to do it in the first attempt.

"I am sorry Sakura-sensei. I really didn't think it was possible, but…" Kioiko says, "once you started to explain it. It sounded like a couple of things I do every day."

"Kioiko…" Sakura didn't get a chance to ask the question that she was going to as Kioiko reaches up behind her head and unties her hitae. Kioiko lets the hitae fall away from her eyes allowing Sakura to see her "dead" eyes. When Sakura realizes that Kioiko is blind she knows what she seems to understand what she meant by things that she does every day.

"It's alright really… seeing can sometimes be more blinding than actual blindness." Kioiko smiles as she pulls her hitae back over her eyes retying the band behind her head.

"Kioiko no matter what anyone tells you, your stronger than you appear." Sakura says, with a smile on her face. "And lucky for you that I am your sensei for a while."

"Why do you say that Sakura-sensei?" Kioiko tilted her head to the side to show her confusion as to what Sakura means by that.

"Let's just say Naruto doesn't have a lot of techniques he can show you. He's mostly brute strength and a flashy showman, but I on the other hand am more precise and to the point." Sakura says, "In other words I have more techniques that rely on control than massive amount chakra to use."


	44. Problems, Promotions, and Ramen?

_A/N - I don't really have anything really that important to say this time around, but read, enjoy, and review._

* * *

"Alright Kioiko we will start off with Taijutsu, but I don't want you using your chakra to enhance your hearing so that you can "see" my movements." Sakura said, as she turned her to look over that trees that Meikyou and Kouriha were still trying to run up with just their feet. Which from the looks of it they are not having much luck as they haven't even made it a third of the way up.

"But Sakura-sensei if I do that how am I suppose to block and fight back?" Kioiko asked, as she nervously held her hands in front of her chest.

"Focus all of your concentration on smell and sound, but with no help from chakra. Those two senses are more than enough to tell you where and how your opponent is moving." Sakura throws a flimsy punch at Kioiko which the young girl is able to knock away easily. "See that's all you need and by learning not to rely on your chakra will free up even more of your chakra."

"I understand, Sakura-sensei." Kioiko said, before she bowed to the older woman and then the real training started. It started off slow, but slow progress to where it looked like they both trying to kill one another. Meanwhile, the two boys were still having no luck on getting up the tree to where they can start taking part in their own training with Sakura.

"Look at Kioiko… why does she get to train and we don't?" Meikyou said, as he threw his kunai knife down in to the dirt before he dropped down on to his ass as the fatigue was really starting to get him.

"Because she's better than the both of us." Kouriha added, before he sat down right next to Meikyou to watch as the two women sparred against one another.

"It's not fair though…" Meikyou huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No what's not fair is the fact that you can already use fire and lightening jutsu." Kouriha says, "That makes you a freak of nature."

"I don't see what the big deal is… my dad supposedly when he was my age could use the main four elements." Meikyou said, his tone a little somber which indicated to Kouriha that there was a high chance of Meikyou's father being deceased.

"That's amazing…" Kouriha said out of awe, because other than the current Hokage and some Uchiha's there haven't been many shinobi that have been able to master elemental jutsus like that. However, his voice also had a tone of understanding for how it sucks not to know your father. While he doesn't know the story of why Meikyou is so down about his father, but he knows a similar pain as his father abandoned his mother before he was even born.

"Kouriha…" Meikyou said, as he reached in to his weapons pouch which caused Kouriha to jump up to his feet out of precaution just in case Meikyou was planning on attacking him. However, when he pulled his hand out of the pouch he just merely held it out for Kouriha to see three metal rods that were connected by a chain. "Take it."

"What is it?" Kouriha asked, as he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it or not.

"It's a collapsible Bo staff that use to belong to my dad." Meikyou said, as he continued to hold the weapon out to Kouriha to take even as he started to stand up from the ground.

"I can't take that." Kouriha started to wave his hands in front of his chest to say no way, but Meikyou's expression and demeanor didn't change in the least.

"Take it… I not much into fighting with weapons, but you might be." Meikyou said, with a smirk. "Besides, we both know you need a little extra help in Taijutsu."

"Fine, but only since you insist." Kouriha finally reached out and took the weapon from his strange teammate. "We really should get back to training…"

"I seriously doubt you can call what we are doing training." Meikyou sighed as he pulled himself back up to his feet and with a small glance at Kouriha… the two of them took off running towards their trees in hopes of making it to the top this time. Meanwhile, Sakura had glanced over to check on their progress only to smile at the sight of the two boys seemingly solidifying their friendship with one another in the same way that Naruto and Sasuke had. To Sakura it seemed like she did Naruto a favor not that he would really ever know it.

"That's good Kioiko, but you need to throw in something that will catch your opponent off guard." Sakura turned her attention back to young girl who was breathing heavily from all the physical exertion.

"What could I possible do to surprise my opponent?" Kioiko asked, in between her deep breaths.

"That's up to you to figure out . Let's go once more before we call it a day." Sakura said, with a smile to encourage the young kunoichi to try before she gives up. The two women start fighting again with Kioiko using the same attack pattern that she has been using against Sakura to no avail. However, this time around a small stone trips Kioiko causing the young girl to fall forward, as she tries to brace her fall her braided hair goes flying over her head. Sakura is barely able to move out of the way of a serious injury as the heart shape kunai that Kioiko uses to braid her hair with nicks her shoulder.

"Sakura-sensei, I 'm sorry I didn't mean for that happen!" Kioiko apologized as soon as she realized what happened when Sakura let out a small yelp of pain.

"There's no need to be sorry," Sakura says, as she reaches up with her left hand to the wound and even though Kioiko couldn't see the green healing chakra she could hear the wound closing. "but I think we just found your element of surprise. As a kunoichi, Kioiko, our whole bodies are weapons even our hair."

"HEY, SAKURA-SENSEI!" Kouriha yelled, which made the older woman turn her head to look at the trees that the boys were suppose to be climbing. When she doesn't notice them down on the ground she starts to look up higher until she sees the both of them at the top of the trees.

"CAN WE TRAIN NOW?" Meikyou asked, with a smirk on his face as Sakura looked at the two of them with a stunned smile on her face. Sakura at a loss for words just nodded her head, but before she could confirm it with her voice both of the boys were already down the tree standing right next to Kioiko.

"Good job, guys, but…" Sakura was just about to tell the boys that they were done for the day as night was starting to fall. However, she didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying as a medical ninja from the hospital came up to her nearly out of breath.

"Lady Haruno, I've got bad news." The medic ninja said, and right at the moment Sakura's heart stopped beating as the three young Genin just stared at their temporarily sensei wondering what was going on.

"Naruto… no…" Sakura thought, as she didn't want to say anything in front of the young children just yet until she is able to come to grips with the fact that Naruto is gone.

"Naruto Uzumaki is missing from his room." The medic ninja added, and as soon as the words were spoken the sadness that was welling up inside of Sakura at the thought of losing Naruto forever was replaced by unbridled anger towards her fiancé.

"Where is Hinata and Ino? They were suppose to be watching him tonight?" Sakura said, while gritting her teach and the vain in her forehead started to throb profusely.

"Lady Hyuuga has been surgery for the last two hours." The Medic ninja says, "And Lady Yamanaka and her Genin were called away on a mission."

"So they were both called away… where's Shizune?" Sakura asked, partly because there hasn't been an update on Shizune since she left the village to help in the Land of Waves to better train their medical staff.

"Lady Shizune's, as well as Master Yamato's and Sai's last message to the village was that they were on their way back." The Medic says, "That was a week ago."

"So they could be any time today." Sakura said, as her thoughts drifted back to how long it to took her and the rest of team seven to make it the Land of Waves and then back when they were still just Genin. "Alright, you head back to the hospital… I'll find Naruto."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage Chamber Kakashi is sitting behind the desk that once used by some of the greatest shinobi's ever to come out of the Hidden Leaf village. In fact, he was staring at the desk, but not because of its importance, but because of all the paper work that has been left behind on it. Kakashi looked at the oldest piece of paper on it and with little to no surprise in that lazy eye of his found that the date on the paper placed it during Tsunade's tenure as the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi then turned his attention to the newest piece of paper and it was no surprise to him when the date confirmed that it was from the more recent tenure of the sixth Hokage, Jiraiya. Kakashi let out sigh wondering how the two of the legendary Sannin… the greatest shinobi's of their time were so lazy. Kakashi pondered trying to leave all this paper work to the shinobi that would ultimately become his successor to the title, but decided against it. In all these stacks of information that could be something important that needs attention like more funding for the hospital, but even more there might even be a little information on this master he has heard so much about lately.

"No time like the present, I guess…" Kakashi sighed, as he raised his hands up in front of his chest making a cross. Sure, he was going to go through all the paperwork, but it did not mean that he had to do it himself. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!"

Multiple copies of the Copy Ninja appeared in the room and started to rummage through the papers as fast as they could. All the while, the real Kakashi sat back and started to read his new Icha, Icha Betrayal book. Three hours of listening to his clones do the work for him with nothing to show for it other than a couple of clones being dispersed thanks to paper cuts. When the clones finished with their job Kakashi dispersed the luck to remain clones back in to the nothingness that they came from just in time. As a heavy knock fell upon the new Hokage's door that the Hokage would know any where, Kakashi brisk fully closes his book and hides it before he sits up straight.

"Come in, Ibiki." Kakashi smirked, as soon as the door opened and in walked in the head of the interrogation unit, but the smirk turned in to a smile the moment that he saw Kurenai was right behind him. Ibiki had his hands folded behind his back and smug look that's always present on his face. Kurenai on the other held her young son Atsushi in her arms with a smile on her face, but her eyes held something else. It was obvious to Kakashi that while she was her normal happy self there was something that was making her feel little pensive.

"Lord Hokage." Ibiki came to a stop right in front of Kakashi's desk and bowed his head. However, that all went unnoticed as Kakashi watched as Kurenai moved to the side of his desk pondering what could be troubling the woman.

"Kakashi." Kurenai said, her smile growing a little wider just by addressing him by his name instead of his title, but as the smile got a little wider the pensive look in her eyes got a little deeper. Which led Kakashi to the only logical explanation that he could think of and that is it has something to do with him.

"Ibiki… Kuma Haruno, has he told you anything about this master?" Kakashi asked Ibiki, but his attention still remained with Kurenai.

"Nothing, the deeper we've dug the more nothing we get." Ibiki says, "The more that it seems Gokai Shiin and Kuma Haruno are believing in an old forgotten legend."

"Interesting… I never would have figured Kuma to believe in fairy tales." Kurenai says, as shifts her son around in her arms.

"Me either." Kakashi added, as he looked down at the desk wondering what's running through the head of Sakura's father to believe in some that might not happen. "Turn him over to Raidou to take the prison."

"Yes Hokage." Ibiki said, as he turned to take his leave from the room. Once he was gone Kakashi looked down at the floor taking his attention off of Kurenai as she takes a deep breath.

"Kakashi, the communication tower received a message from the Mizukage asking for a audience with you." Kurenai took a few steps until she was standing in front of the desk staring at Kakashi.

"Did the message say what it is concerning?" Kakashi asked, as he turned his attention back to Kurenai as he stood up.

"It's about the terms of the new peace agreement and apparently they have some information pertinent about the master." Kurenai said, the pensive look in her eyes growing even deeper as the smile on her face started to fade away giving away to a look of worry.

"And that has you worried why?" Kakashi said, as he moves around the desk to where he can place his hands on to her shoulders.

"It's not that he wants to meet you… it's that he wants you to come to the Hidden Mist country for it." Kurenai turned her head away to avoid eye contact with Kakashi.

"It will be fine… I will take some ANBU Black opt as guards with me including the newest member of ANBU with me." Kakashi said, smiling a little bit remembering that among the paper work that his clones did for him was an application for entrance in to ANBU.

"Shino? You approved his admission in to ANBU?" Kurenai said, a little confused considering that when Shino sent in that application he was still just a Genin and Tsunade was still the Hokage.

* * *

Sakura was flying through Konoha on her search for Naruto, but she wasn't really looking for him, because she knew where he was. To her he hadn't just disappeared, because there was only one logical place to look for him that everyone else always seems to over look. Ichiraku Ramen it's the only place that Naruto would sneak out of the hospital to go to get a bowl of his favorite noodles. Sakura entered the Ramen shack to find sitting at the counter a man wearing a black cloak which makes her anger start boiling over, but she tries to fight it considering Naruto is still recovering from the stab wounds caused by her father.

"Naruto…" Sakura gritted her teeth as she reached up grabbing the hood of the cloak pulling it down. The moment the face of the man is revealed all her anger evaporates and she blushes a little bit out of embarrassment.

"Hello Sakura." Sai said, as he smiled at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sai what are you doing here? I was expecting Naruto." Sakura sighed, as she sat down next to the former member of the Root faction of ANBU Black Opts. Sai smiled a little uneasily as he tried to eat some of the ramen in front of him with the chop sticks.

"Naruto always speaks of this place so I thought I would give it a try." Sai placed and slurped them up very quickly as if he has been eating here all of his life. Which made Sakura raise an eye brow towards the emotionally challenged friend considering as everything else seemed to make it look as if this was his first time eating Ramen from Ichiraku.

"So Naruto has corrupted you too?" Sakura said, as she laughed a little awkwardly at the situation.

"Yes… I just hope that my penis doesn't shrink to the size of his." Sai said, which made Sakura blush redder than the raw meat that Teuchi was preparing for the next batch of Ramen. Sakura even had a small dribble of blood come out of her nose as her mind slipped in to perverted thoughts about Naruto before she shook the ideas out of her head. While wiping the blood away from her nose the conversation she was having with Sai was really start to grate on her the longer she watched him eat.

"For the record Naruto isn't small by any means of the word." Sakura smirked, as the comment made Sai stop in his tracks as he was raising some more noodles up to his mouth. "But enough about Naruto… how was your mission to the Hidden Snow village?" Sakura smirked devious, because now she will know for a fact if that is Naruto or if it is really Sai…

"It went off with out a hitch." Sai said, with a pleased smile on his face with his eyes closed. Which allowed him to miss seeing the vein popping up on her forehead.

"NA… RU… TO!" Sakura with out standing up nailed Sai right in the head with her fist. Which caused her to blink blankly when nothing happened. As she started to think that maybe she was wrong that Sai didn't realize that she asked him how his mission went, but changing the place of it for a catch twenty two for Naruto. However, those thoughts are put to rest when in a puff of smoke Sai finally disappears to reveal Naruto sitting next to him with a giant knot on his head.

"Sakura what was that for!?!" Naruto asked, as he dropped his chopsticks so that he could hold his throbbing head with both of his hands until the pain subsides.

"You should be in the hospital not sneaking out for Ramen." Sakura yelled, as her blood pressure started to come down a little bit as she can't really blame him for too long as he is a creature of habit that can't go with out his ramen for too long.

"The food in the hospital sucks…" Naruto says, "Now if they had ramen on the menu I would live there!"

"Naruto… I'll make you a deal. If you stay in the hospital until they say that you can leave… I'll bring you Ramen everyday." Sakura said, trying to look as if she hasn't given that idea a lot of thought. When in reality she was already thinking about doing that already, but she got a little caught up today with training Naruto's squad.

"Deal." Naruto said, before he wolfed down the rest of the Ramen in his bowl. Naruto stood up from the counter, but with out turning to face away from it he raised his right hand in a gesture that Teuchi has become very accustomed to. "Another bowl for the road."

"Doesn't he ever get tired of Ramen?" Sakura through as she stared blankly at him again while she stood up from the stool that she was sitting on. Once Naruto had his precious Ramen the two of them started to make their way back to the hospital.


	45. Life Goes On? Naruto rejoins his squad?

_A/N - I know all you faithful readers of my story don't want to hear excuses why I haven't updated a little sooner considering how was I was going for a while, but I am sorry. My 27th birthday was Sunday so unforunately this chapter was the furtherest from my mind for the last couple of days. Anyways, down to business I want to ask all of you my readers to review and tell me if I am protraying the characters right, because during the last chapter I was a little worried about how was protraying Sai to where I wrote it to make it actually Naruto. So I hope that you enjoy and review this chapter._

* * *

Konohamaru sulked down the dirt road with a disappointed scowl etched on his face with both of his hands buried in his pants pockets as he kicked a pebble down the road. It's been two weeks since the graduates met their new Jounin sensei's and broke off in to their squads. He was luckily enough to get placed on the same squad as Moegi and Udon which was a dream come true, but that's where the fairy tale ended. Naruto was suppose to become their sensei to make it complete, but that didn't happen. Getting his hopes up so high lead to the bruised ego that he is sporting now a days as his brown eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it… I'm such an idiot." He growled out loud earning him startled looks, but he ignored them as he just continued to walk down the road. The scowl on his face deepening as he thinks about how much better the Genin that did get paired with Naruto will be than him.

"I agree." Konohamaru's head snapped up to look in the direction towards the calculated monotone voice came from.

"Neji-sensei!" Neji stood facing the younger boy his face devoid of any emotion or within his lavender eyes. "Wait… you agree with me?"

"Yes if you mean that you are an idiot." Neji said, coldly as the young Genin looked down at the road as he remained silent instead of engaging in his usual insubordinate banter. Neji looked at the young man knowing that he could read him like a book with his eyes, but doesn't. Instead he warily looks at Konohamaru with a look of concern breaking through as he attempts to be more caring towards someone else. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"…" Konohamaru didn't answer and it felt a little strange with Neji showing concern for someone else.

"Having girl problems with Moegi or is it Hanabi?" Neji asked, taking a stab at the dark with out reading his body language. He was purely going off of how he looks at the two of the young women when they are around on another. The comment though had got to Konohamaru as he started to blush a little bit as looked up at Neji.

"What the heck? We're just friends, the three of us… besides that has nothing to do with anything." Konohamaru shouted, as he took off to run past Neji, but the older man grabbed him by the arm stopping him.

"Then what is it?" Neji asked, as his eyes darkened a little bit as he started to get a little fed up to where he is about to read the young man's body language to get to the bottom of the matter.

"I…it's nothing…" Konohamaru stammered, as he tried to break free from Neji's grip.

"Oh come on, don't give me that. I don't even have to tried you to know that your upset about something and have been for a while." Neji said, as Konohamaru finally managed to slip free from his grip.

"Forget it. Just forget it!" Konohamaru shouted, and turned to run again, but Neji was faster than Konohamaru had thought and was able to grab his arm again. Konohamaru rolled his eyes and sighed he didn't want to tell Neji of all people his problems, but it seemed like he had no choice in the matter. However, he didn't have to the moment that he turned towards Neji and knew that he was reading his body language.

"I see…" Neji said, "Konohamaru, I know you don't see it, but each sensei was selected for the each squad because they have something to offer there team."

"But Naruto's already taught me so much. Why couldn't they just let him be our sensei?" Konohamaru asked, as he started to feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto's talent are needed where they are." Neji said, cryptically as he couldn't divulge any information he knew about the selection of the sensei's. In fact the only reason why he knows why Naruto was selected for the team he got was, because Kakashi had asked him as well as the other new sensei to keep an eye on Sakura and Naruto's squad until Naruto himself could watch over the Genin due to strained relationships between the Kouen and Tenshi clans.

* * *

Hinata and Shino sitting at a table underneath a cherry blossom tree to have lunch together, but the two of them were waiting for the third portion of their team, Kiba, to show up to the join them. Shino just stare aimlessly at Hinata as she was more than likely thinking about the rowdy Jounin. Shino wouldn't admit it to either one of them, but he was a little envious of their relationship. It wasn't that he secretly in love with Hinata… it was simply because the other women of the village including the one that does hold his heart over look him as a mate, because of how "creepy" he can be with his bugs.

"Shino are you alright?" Hinata asked, after she was finished looking off in the direction she knew that Kiba would be coming for him.

"I'm fine." Shino says, "Just thinking about my new mission."

"New mission? We don't have a new mission." Hinata said, a little confused by the statement.

"I'll explain once Kiba gets here." Shino said, stoically as he looked down at his index finger where one of his scouting bugs landed. As if on cue Kiba and Akamaru finally made their appearance however, they weren't along as Kiba's Genin team of Shigure Minawa, Amon Yamashita, and Kazuko Obana trailed behind him.

"Sorry for taking so long, but they wanted to come too." Kiba said, as he turned to look at the young Genin. He was a little disappointed he saw that only Shigure was right behind, Amon was headed towards the swing set playing with his action figure lost in his own world, but Kazuko was hiding behind the tree.

"Kiba… keep that one away from me." Shino said, and for the first time since he has know him Kiba and Hinata were able to hear something other than that stoic tone. They actually heard a faint trace of worry in his voice. Kiba looked at Shino to see where he was pointed and he was shocked to see that he was pointing to Kazuko.

"Shino? Kazuko is harmless, she's just a little girl." Kiba said, shocked by his friend's outburst.

"Shino are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked, feeling a little more worried about the bug tamer.

"I'm fine." Shino says, his normal stoic tone back in place. "She's from the Obana clan… a clan of Gecko handlers."

"Oh!" Both Hinata and Kiba said when they realized what Shino was eluding to and that was that Gecko's eat bugs and insects meaning that Shino's bugs would be a buffet to them. However, Kazuko was still harmless, because her gecko companion hasn't even hatched yet.

"Well, I think I am going to take my leave now." Shino said, as he stood up from the table leaving both Hinata and Kiba confused as to why he would just up and leave.

"I thought you were going to have lunch with us?" Kiba asked, looking a little offended by his friend's actions towards a member of his Genin team.

"Yeah and you had something to tell the both of us too." Hinata chimed in remembering that Shino had mentioned something about a new mission that he would wait until Kiba showed up to tell the both of them at the same time.

"Right." Shino says, "I'm leaving at sunset on an ANBU escort mission."

"Cool, Shino you were finally accepted that's awesome." Kiba jumped up and patted Shino on the back much to Shino's dismay. Hinata stayed sitting at the table looking at to the two men a little nervous about the whole situation.

"Is it going to be a dangerous mission? Who are you escorting?" Hinata finally asked wondering if Shino might be getting in over his head.

"It's classified as an S ranked mission." Shino says, "However, I can't reveal the client." Both Hinata and Kiba looked at Shino and nodded their understanding of the situation about the name of the client.

* * *

Shikamaru was bored out his mind sitting behind his new desk as the new academy instructor taking the place of the retiring Iruka. He was bored, because classes didn't start for another week and in the mean time Kakashi had tasked him with the chore of handing out the missions to the ninja squads. Handing them out wasn't the problem, because when he was handing them out there was something to do. However, the moment all the missions were handed out and they left he was bored until they would trickle back having completed their mission to turn in their reports. Normally Chouji would come by and sit with him to keep him company, but the husky ninja isn't here today, because he's on official business to Suna.

"Not a word, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped, as she entered the room which caused Shikamaru break his glaze up at the ceiling to see Ino walking up to the desk covered in mud. As well as her Genin squad consisting of Tsubaki Ishimaru, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Aiko Sonoda.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked, out of pure curiosity considering the mission that Ino's team was sent on was to simple find a lost pet.

"Man… I am going to have to soak in the bath forever to get cleaned." Tsubaki complained, as she tried her best to wipe some of the mud of her arms.

"Stop being such a baby." Hanabi said, as Shikamaru noted that it looked like the Hyuuga heiress loved being dirty.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep…" Aiko yawned as she talked which made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow towards the young girl.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Ino says, "And missions that don't include the type of pet we're looking for doesn't help."

"What do you mean the type of pet." Shikamaru asked, a little puzzle as to what his former team mate is getting at.

"It was all in there… the name, the coloring, and markings on the "animal", but nothing saying that it was a pig!" Ino screeched, as she stomped her muddy foot down on to the hard wood floor leaving behind some of the mud.

"Ino calm down it was just a simple mistake." Shikamaru stood from behind his desk as he lowered his hands trying to calm the irate woman down a little. However, it didn't seem like it was working in the least.

"If I knew what we were dealing with the girls and I wouldn't have been wearing our new outfits on the mission." Ino added, and Shikamaru knew why she was so upset about it. When Ino had met her team she insisted they all go shopping and bought color coordinated outfits to mesh together with one another. Shikamaru sighed a little bit as he reached out and took the mud covered scroll from Ino with her report of how the mission went before she along with her team stormed away.

"What'ah pain." Shikamaru thought, as he sighed and tried his best to clean up the scroll just handed to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the training field is occupied like it usually is by Sakura and Naruto's Genin squad as the four them have finished there seventh official mission which was simply to weed out a garden of medical herbs. During the mission Sakura found herself thinking back to that same mission when her team seven had it and how Naruto and Sasuke got in a heated competition which lead to Naruto ripping out not only the weeds, but the medical herbs as well. Sakura sighed a little bit as the realization that days like that are long gone even though she still has Naruto it just isn't the same with out Sasuke.

"Nice day to train, huh?" Naruto exclaimed, which caused Sakura as well as the three young Genin to look at him with smiles on their face.

"Naruto shouldn't you be in bed?" Sakura asked, as the vein in her forehead started to throb a little bit.

"Actually, Shizune cleared me." Naruto said, with that bright infectious smile of his.

"Really, now?" Sakura said, as if she didn't believe her fiancé.

"Yup and to prove it." Naruto tossed Sakura a scroll which she opened with out a hesitation to not really read what it says, but to see if it was really Shizune's hand writing. Which it turned out to be completely legitimate.

"Well then they are all yours I guess…" Sakura says, looking a little disheartened as she had grown accustomed to training Kioiko. "Kioiko, if Naruto ever neglects you in training you come find me."

"Okay, Sakura-sensei." Kioiko said, with a smile on her face while Naruto cringed at the thought of what Sakura would do to him if he did neglect the young girl's training.

"Sakura can we talk for a moment in private." Naruto finally said, after thinking of a brilliant idea.

"Can it wait until you come home?" Sakura asked, but Naruto just shook his head no.

"Kioiko, Meikyou, and Kouriha… down the river I've hidden three scroll." Naruto says, "I want you three to try and find them and for each one that "you" find I'll teach you one of my jutsus. So either one of you can end up with three of my jutsu, one of you with one of them each, or none of you with any of them."

"This is just another version of the bell test isn't it? You want us to fight each other instead of using team work." Meikyou said, with a proud look on his face that he was able to out smart his sensei.

"Partly true… it is everyone for themselves, but it's also you three versus them…" Naruto says, as he nods behind the three Genin who turn around to see Shadow Clones of Naruto standing on the ground, up in the trees, and even a few of them with their heads bobbing up from underneath the water. "If they capture you… no jutsu for you. Begin!"


	46. Mysterious Rescue or Devious Intent?

_A/N - Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

"This is so not fair!" Meikyou exclaimed, as he ran down the river, on the water's surface. The sun was shining brightly and the wind blew with a cool breeze, but that wasn't enough to distract the young Genin from the fact that he was being chased by clones of his sensei while on a search for a hidden scroll. The water splashed and sprayed up behind him as each of his hurried foot steps impacted the water, leaving a heaving wake behind him. Meikyou glanced over his shoulder and saw that a dozen clones were hot on Kioiko's heels as she was jumping from branch to branch in the trees and Kouriha wasn't in much better shape as he had just a many following him on the forest floor. Meikyou managed to jump over a boulder, that laid in his path, and flipped in the air, throwing a kunai to take out two of the closest pursuing clones, before landing back on his feet and continuing on his way as fast as he could.

"GOTCHA YA!" A clone yelled, that came from the tree tops as it through a capture net towards the young man. Meikyou couldn't dodge the net so he resorted to the only thing he could do… his hands quickly went through a number of seals he as drew chakra in to his lungs.

"Fire style: FLAME RIVER JUTSU!" Meikyou yelled, before he expelled a stream of fire at the net. Catching it on fire turning it to merely ashes, but Meikyou didn't stop there he kept the flame going on until it collided with the clone to disperse it back in to a cloud of smoke. From the forest floor Kouriha saw the flash of Meikyou's fire jutsu which distracts him long enough for one of the clones chasing after him to get in to range to throw a net him.

"Damn!" Kouriha thought, not having a jutsu to get out of the situation himself he quickly grabbed the collapsible Bo staff that Meikyou had given him. Kouriha was able to catch the net with the staff and fling it back at the clone. Leaving the young man to watch as the net hit the clone and dispersed it back in to the cloud of smoke, but Kouriha wasn't able celebrate for long as several other clones were preparing to throw their own nets.

"Give up!" The clones cried, but Kouriha didn't want to surrender. So he started to swing the staff around blindly hoping that it would knock down all the nets, but also hit some of the clones.

"Oh Kouriha…" Kioiko thought, as she could hear the wild flailing of the staff as she sliced through the net was thrown at her with the Chakra Scalpel technique that Sakura taught her.

"KOURIHA! KIOIKO! COME HERE!" Meikyou yelled, he knew that they would never find the scrolls as long as these clones were following them, but the only way they could get rid all of them to where one of the few remaining ones didn't call forth more clones to replaced the ones lost. It didn't take long for Kouriha and Kioiko to land on the water next to Meikyou and it wasn't long after that all the clones were on the water surrounding them preparing to capture all of them.

"Great idea, Scar face you just got us caught." Kouriha snapped, when it started to look hopeless for the three of them. Until he noticed that Meikyou was making some very familiar hand seals, but with a few additional ones. With out a second thought, Kouriha grabbed a hold of Kioiko and jumped up off the surface of the water…

"LIGHTENING STYLE: ELECTRIC SNAKE TORRENT!" Meikyou yelled, as he slammed both of his palms down on to the surface of the water causing the clones of Naruto to freeze as they didn't know what to expect. The water below them started to bubble violently which caused the clones to attempt to escape from the surface of the water, but it was too late. Thousands of electric snakes started to attack the clones from the water dispersing every single one of the clones in a matter of seconds. Just as quickly as the assault started it ended just before Kouriha and Kioiko landed back on the surface of the water.

"Meikyou that was amazing!" Kioiko exclaimed, even though she couldn't see what happened she listened to everything in great detail to mentally in vision it. However, the praise fell on deaf ears as Meikyou collapsed down to the surface of the water sinking down towards the bottom of the river.

"Kioiko… go find the scrolls… I'll get Meikyou." Kouriha ordered, as he took a breath with out hesitation diving under the water in hot pursuit of his fallen team mate.

* * *

"Sakura do you really think I have what it takes to train these kids?" Naruto asked, as he and Sakura sit on the river embankment just watching the water flow by.

"Of course I do… I even think you've started off great." Sakura smiled as she just leaned back against Naruto's strong chest with his arms wrapped around her body. Sure she helped them hone in their basic chakra control, made Kouriha's and Meikyou's friendship even deeper, and taught Kioiko things that he can't.

"You sure? So far all I've done is disappoint people…" Naruto says, "I ruined our wedding, I failed to save Sasuke, and become Hokage… I don't think I can take another failure."

"Naruto you didn't ruin our wedding my father did." Sakura says, "As for becoming Hokage you still have more than enough time to become Hokage."

"I still failed Sasuke…" Naruto said, as he looked away from Sakura to hide the pain in his expression.

"I'm sure he understands, Naruto, he knows you did everything to save him including risking your own life." Sakura says, before she turns her head to where she can kiss Naruto's cheek. "That's all anyone can ask of someone."

"…" Naruto didn't say anything, but the pained expression on his face grew deeper as he let go of Sakura pushing himself up to his feet.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, as she started to get to her own feet as Naruto started running along the surface of the water off in the direction that his squad was headed in to find the scrolls he had hidden for them to find.

"No time to explain… just c'mon Sakura." Naruto finally said and the urgency in his voice parlayed to Sakura as she took off running after him wondering what was going on.

* * *

- Earlier In The Day -

The at large Konoha war criminal Danzou and leader of the rogue ANBU splinter cell know as Root was pacing around the underground lair of the faction. Where he knows as long as he remains he can't be caught, because other than Root members no one knows the location of the headquarters despite the fact that one of his agent's known as Sai turned against him there were contingency plans in place to keep the location safe. Danzou stopped pacing around the room when he is joined by a member of Root ranks wearing a mask and cloak as well as dual katana's on his back.

"Ah Blade… just the person I wanted to see." Danzou said, as he smiled as he moved closer to the member of his rogue group.

"…" The operative known simply as Blade doesn't say anything just kneels down out of respect for his leader.

"I have a mission for you." Danzou says, "I want you to trail Naruto Uzumaki's Genin squad."

"…" Blade again didn't say anything, but he did look up at the man that calls the shots as if that is his way of asking why.

"I want you to make sure that nothing happens to any of them. I feeling that one of them will be the key to my ascension to Hokage." Danzou said, as his smile took on a devilish nature to it.

"…" As if in another silent question Blade nodded his head and then focused back on the face of his boss.

"Feel free to kill Uzumaki, but only if it doesn't interfere with you protecting his Genin." Danzou says, "Protecting them while remaining hidden is your main objective got it?"

"…" Still no answer other than a silent nod before the member of the Root splinter cell disappears to find his objectives.

* * *

- Present -

Kioiko is being held at bay from Meikyou as well as Kouriha who was treading water by the Root operative known as Blade as Naruto and Sakura started to come in to few of them. However, the moment the Root operative felt their chakra signatures he disappeared finally allow the other two Genin to check on their team mate.

"Kouriha what happened?" Naruto asked, the moment that they were close enough to see that Meikyou nearly drowned, but the Jounin was more interested in the man that disappeared.

"A guy dressed in black came out no where and pulled Meikyou out of the water before I could reach him." Kouriha answered, as he did his best to keep the water from running down in to his eyes.

"Pull him out of the water? What happened to him?" Sakura asked, as she looked over the young man to see if there were any injures to treat after making sure the boy was breath fine on his own.

"He used this massive lightening style jutsu to get rid of the clones so we could find the scrolls easier." Kouriha added, as he shivered a little bit from being wet.

"Afterwards he passed out and fell in to the water." Kioiko added, as she recalled what she had sensed and heard at the time of when Meikyou went under the water.

"Smart, but dumb kid." Naruto thought, as he remember exactly how many clones he had pursuing them. In theory the move was what any ninja would have done, but not after running as far as he had on the surface of the water as that drained quite a bit of chakra in it's own right.

"He's waking up!" Sakura exclaimed, the moment that she saw the young man's eyes start to flutter open.

"Well then… I think that's enough for the day." Naruto says, "Before you complain… even though it looks like none of you got a scroll I will still teach you each one of my jutsu."

"We get to choose which right?" Meikyou asked, as he coughed a little bit while he tried to sit up against Sakura's wishes.

"No… I choose." Naruto said, with a devious smile on his face as he already has the perfect jutsus picked out for the each of them. "However, the catch is… you can't use them until Chuunin exams next month."

"Naruto… they still need one more mission before they can qualify for the exam." Sakura said, with a sad expression on her face as she didn't want to break Naruto's bubble. Which surprisingly didn't happened as he tooth fully grinned knowing that there was still more than enough time to get his squad one more mission.


	47. Betrayal and a New Mission?

_A/N - Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

It's been three days since Kakashi left Konoha on the journey to head to Mist Country for the meeting with the Mizukage when he wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone screaming in agony. Kakashi stumbled to his feet feeling more than a little light headed with no explanation as to why. He nearly fell out of his tent to see what was going on trying to shake out the light headedness out, but nothing seemed to work. However, the light headedness was thrust out of his worries when he saw eleven of the twelve ANBU guards he had brought with him slain in cold blood.

"What's going on?" Kakashi thought, as he started to reach up towards his head band to push it up. Just as his finger tips touch the could steal of his hitae his hand was grabbed.

"I wouldn't do that." Shino said, stoically as he pulled Kakashi's hand away from his hitae. "You'd kill yourself."

"Shino what happened?" Kakashi asked, as he tried to pull away from Shino's grip, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Shino let's go of Kakashi's wrist and the moment that he does he falls down to the ground as if his whole body was still asleep.

"I killed them." Shino said, not even sounding like he cared at all that he just admitted to eleven counts of homicide to the Hokage.

"Why?" Kakashi tried to get back to his feet, but his arms and legs were to weak to hold his weight. Suddenly, the realization hit him that under his skin were Shino's bug eating away his chakra and strength to keep him "manageable".

"Because no one respects the Aburame clan." Shino said, coldly as he looked down at the disadvantage Hokage.

"That's not true… the Aburame are highly respected." Kakashi raised his voice slightly, because he for a fact knows how respected the Aburame clan is with in the village as shinobi's.

"It doesn't matter, because what's done is done." Shino turned away from Kakashi as the sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot fills the air.

"Truer words have never been spoken… isn't that right, Kakashi?" A voice came from the shadows, but before Kakshi could recognize the voice he saw the reflection of the camp fire on the glasses of the speaker.

"Kabuto… so you're behind this?" Kakashi asked, as he watched the man in question step in to the light. Kakashi is taken by surprise when he sees Kabuto wearing a Mist hitae instead of the Sound one he was wearing the last time the two had closed paths. "You sure wear a lot of head bands."

"Touché, but this is the last one I need to achieve my goal." Kabuto sneered as he moved closer to Kakashi. "To revive the master and rid the world of everyone like Naruto."

* * *

Naruto along with his Genin team were headed to the assembly room to get their latest mission, but Naruto had a strange feeling about it as he looked up in the sky to see the clouds darkening despite the lack of rain. When the four of them entered the room they found Kurenai arguing with the two village elders over something that had Kurenai very upset. However, they weren't able to get close enough to hear what was being said as the male elder came walking over to them.

"I guess you're here for a new mission, but I am afraid there are no more D-ranked missions left." The elder said, after looking through the pile of scroll to find one for the team.

"No mission today?" Kouriha was a little shocked, but then smiled. "Cool."

"How come?" Kioiko asked, looking a little disappointed as she turned her head in Meikyou's direction knowing that he would be disappointed about not having their eight mission by now.

"Seems that your friends, team number nine, is really active." responded the elder. "Plus, there are the other Genin teams taking their missions. It seems that Team Seven are the slackers this year… no thanks to their sensei no doubt."

Naruto was just about to voice his displeasure in the comment when Meikyou blurted out, "And good thing they're so into those lame missions! Maybe now we'll get something more interesting! I mean, come on, picking herbs for the local medics? How's that suppose to help us get stronger?"

"It just so happens those kind of missions teach you the kind of herbs that can be used for injures should you ever get injured with out a medic around." Responded Naruto. "Besides, did you really expect that you'll get to fight other shinobies right away?"

"Well, I guess I have no choice, but to give you a C…" The elder said, but he didn't get to finish what he was saying as his attention is caught by Kurenai. Who storms up to the group with the female elder right behind her.

"Don't give them that mission! There is one more D-ranked mission if you'd accept it." Kurenai yelled, on the verge of tears that the elders were being so hard headed against the mission request she is proposing.

"Lady Kurenai, we've told you it just isn't feasible, because you had a nightmare." The female elder said, hoping to for once and for all put the end to the matter. However, she had just the opposite effect as now Naruto's interest was peaked towards the mission that Kurenai was proposing.

"What's the mission, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked, with his goofy smirk plastered on his face. Kurenai looked at the knuckle headed Jounin and couldn't help, but smile at him.

"Kakashi, Shino, and the eleven other ANBU members have been gone a week with no word." Kurenai said, as she looked at Naruto with pleading eyes hoping that he would get what she's saying.

"So… you want someone to go check in on him?" Naruto asked, as he looked a little puzzled as to why Kurenai would be so worried about Kakashi and Shino considering how great of ninjas they both are.

"As you can see… it hardly in need of attention as it just means that the talks are taking longer than planned." The male elder said, as he looked at Naruto with a smile on his face as it looked like the young man was seeing their side of the argument.

"Kurenai-sensei, you can count on Team seven to find out what is taking so long." Naruto says, "I think my squad would benefit from some time out of the village."

"Thank you, Naruto." Kurenai smiled, at the younger man before giving him a hug while the two elder's were left standing there in shock that Naruto would take such a mission for his team. The only think that any of them could figure is that Naruto was simply taking the mission as a way to get back for the snide comment made by the male village elder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi has been locked up for a week days with out any day light, proper food, with out any type of training, with out the touch of Kurenai. The Seventh Hokage was captured and it had been rather unfair, because before he even knew what was going on around him it was too late. He had been caught by a man that has so many different alliances there is no telling what village he really calls home and a traitor to the Hidden Leaf village. His Hokage robe, vest, shirt, pants, and even his boots were ripped off him. Leaving him wearing just his hitae and a pair of boxer shorts chained to the wall with his arms spread in an uncomfortable position, the iron shackles biting in to his flesh. As he kneels on his knees on the hard and cold ground with blood pouring out of the freshest of the wounds on his back and shoulders with cold sweat slowly dripping down from his temples as he grits his teeth in hopes of beating the pain.

Even though Kakashi was in a horrible state of being tired, wounded, and underfed, his visible eye was closed and he has been able to remain calm which many men that have come before him weren't about to do. Kakashi was doing the only think he could do in the situation and that was shut out the pain and that's why they weren't done with him yet. Kakashi might have been able to turn off the pain as a way to be able to keep his mind cleared and focused. Over the course of the years he has been tortured several times, never betraying his village, never being a traitor to the Hidden Leaf village. He could stand it, he will stand it, he would stand it all for the sake of the village and it's allies. He wasn't going to lose his mind to the pain as he was thinking about many things, little things, big things, and even the thing that actually got him here.

His winning the Hokage Tournament to become the Seventh Hokage and he wondered if had Naruto not of injured himself against Rock Lee in the round before the semi-finals of the tournament he could've became the Hokage. Had the out come of that match been different that it could very well have been Naruto in his place right. Suddenly, Kakashi could hear footsteps and that could only mean one thing… Interrogation. For the last week that is the only reason why anyone visits him any way as he has been shut off from human contact for the week now. The heavy door swings open, the hinges crack loudly. Kakashi can barely make out the silhouette that appears to belong to Shino in the doorframe as he is being blinded by the daylight. Shino walks over to Kakashi, with his boots making his footsteps echo in the cold metallic room in which Kakashi is locked up in.

Shino pulls Kakashi's head up by his silver locks of hair, forcing the glaze of Kakashi's one exposed eye to fix on his own. Kakashi could feel Shino's bugs that are underneath start to move around as it's time for a fresh batch of bugs to make sure that he remains incapable of using any chakra. It didn't take Kakashi long to figure out that as long as they keep changing the bug out he would never before to use any chakra or activate his vortex technique of his Mangekyou Sharingan as it would just speed up his death. Kakashi's unfocused lazy eye looked deep in to Shino's eyes…

"Kakashi why don't you just tell us what we want to know?" Shino's stoic voice nearly echoes off the metallic walls of the cell.

"…" Kakashi doesn't say anything as he allows his mind to slip back to happier times.

"At least tell me what your intentions are for Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked, as a small crack in his stoic tone was caught by Kakashi. Making it seem to the Seventh Hokage that the bug handler was worried about his sensei.

"…" Again Kakashi didn't answer.

"If you don't give us something soon… you'll be executed then what good will you be to Kurenai-sensei?" Shino's voice was full blown stoic again and for the first time since he entered the room Kakashi showed a sign that he realized the amount of shit he is in right now.

"Go… to… hell…" Kakashi said, as his voice was a little shaky considering it was the first time that he had said anything in a week.

"Now Kakashi… surely you don't mean that." Shino says, "Why don't you just tell me where the cursed eye is." as his face darkens as his eyes seem to almost penetrate Kakashi's. While his hand still clutches Kakashi's hair in his strong grip.

"…" Kakashi once again just remains silent as Shino starts to get a little frustrated with the older man.

"When I leave this room, the two men outside will take my place, and they will do whatever I order them to." Shino whispers, to Kakashi as if he wants to give him a small sense of hope that he controls the situations.

"…" Kakashi doesn't speak again, but with Shino's face so close to his own he spits in to the younger man's face. Shino uses his free hand to wipe the spit off his face as he looks at the silver haired Hokage with a look of contempt.

"You sure you don't want to tell me anything now?" Shino releases his grip on the older man's hair and takes a step back, watching as Kakashi's head drop back down showing just how weak he truly is physically right now. However, the Seventh Hokage shows just how defiant he is as he remains silent. "Then it's settled… until we meet tomorrow, perhaps you'll be in a talkative mood then."

Kakashi hears more footsteps as two more people enter the room, but he can't look up to see who they are as he vaguely hears Shino whispering something to the two of them. "Do what you have to, but don't go too far…"

Kakashi closes his eyes as hears Shino's footsteps as he exit's the room and the hinges of the heavy door crack loudly again, as the daylight is broken. Once again plunging Kakashi in to the darkness for the umpteenth time. As the two men start to torture him this time he isn't able to remain quiet. Icy and shrill screams leave his throat as bones are being broken, muscles being ripped away, and flesh being burned. Pain runs all the way through all of his veins as his weakened body is being slowly killed in search of an answer. Kakashi screams and screams before he finally passes out from the pain which took far too long for his liking.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky as Naruto and his Genin were headed towards the village gate packed and ready for the adventure to the land hidden in the Mist for the first time in their young lives. Out of the four of them Meikyou was looking to be the liveliest of the four of them as he bounced his two teammates and sensei while Kioiko and Kouriha looked like they hadn't had much sleep since the night before thanks to nerves. Naruto looked just as tired as his two younger counter parts, but he was tired for another reason… a long goodbye with Sakura considering that it was at least going to be a week and a half before the next time he sees the love of his life.

"Come on, let's go already!" Meikyou exclaimed, as he pumped his fists in the air hoping that he would motivate the rest of his team.

"Cut it out!" Kouriha snapped, before hitting Meikyou in the back of the head. "What are you so excited about anyway? This isn't the first time you've been out of the village."

"I know, but we're headed to Mist Country!" Explained the energetic Meikyou. "I heard they have powerful ninjas! I can't wait to face them in battle."

"Settle down, Meikyou." Asked Naruto as he raised his right hand up to rub the bridge of his nose as he knows this is going to cause him a head ache. "Even if we do run into Mist Ninjas they are suppose to be allies of our now. So we are not to fight them, but if they have broken the alliance that I'll be the one who will be doing the fighting."

"That's not fair, Naruto-Sensei! Why should you have all the fun?" Meikyou huffed, as he finally stopped bouncing around to stare in to the Jounin's sparkling blue eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying that you're all week. It's just that the chances of coming across Genin level ninjas are low if we encounter enemies. At the least we are looking at facing Chuunins at best, but the possible of a Jounin attack is possible. If a Jounin attacks you don't stand a chance, so if Ninja of higher rank appear, your mission is to hide and keep yourself safe. Is that understood?" Naruto said, as he stared at Meikyou knowing that he would the one that would be the hardest to control in the situation.

"How are we suppose to get strong if you won't allow us to fight enemies, Naruto-sensei." Naruto had expected that question, but from Meikyou so when it came from Kioiko he was taken by surprise.

"I know it hard for you guys to deal with, but you need to learn that discretion is the better part of valor." Naruto responded, "And the sooner you learn that the better as real enemies in a real battle won't hold anything back."

"You should listen to Naruto… he knows what he is taking about." Came a feminine voice that drew Team Seven's attention towards the direction it came from which brought a smile to his face seeing Sakura standing close by. She was wearing her white coat which could mean only one thing that she was on her way to the hospital for her shift. Naruto couldn't help, but run over to the pink hair kunoichi to give her one last kiss and embrace before he and his team set out on their mission.


	48. Bad Feelings? You Can't Be Too Cautious!

_A/N - Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

Kakashi awakes from the darkness and dreams of being back in Konoha are shattered as he realizes that he is still chained up to the wall and still kneeling on the cold floor, but he feels something is seemingly shielding him from the cold air. Kakashi tried to stand up, but found himself unable to do he was still too weakened from being deprived of food and of proper rest. As he continues to draw his wits about him he realizes that both of his hands all the way up to the elbows are wrapped tightly in bandages which he notices when he clench his fists together and tries to pull against the chains. Kakashi starts to sense something is right and starts to fight to get to his feet with renewed vigor, but suddenly a woman's soft hand is placed on his shoulder to calm him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She says, "I haven't even healed your legs yet."

Kakashi doesn't say anything as he moves his head up to look at the person speaking to him, but he can't make out the woman's face. The room is only partially lit from the light that creeping in from the half closed door and from the soft green glow coming from the woman's other hand that's hovering over his stomach. The green glow coming from the woman's hand was the source of the warming feeling on his stomach. Kakashi doesn't really focus in on what she said, but her voice had a calming effect as if he had heard it before.

With his slightly blurred vision in his good eye, he watches as the woman… the medic healing what ever it was those interrogators did to his body from the burns, stabs, bruises, and small shallow cuts along his bare skin in hopes of driving the captured Hokage into giving them what they want. Kakashi then notices that behind the medic was another person who was taking notes of what was being done and how it's being treated. At first glance Kakashi would have said the figure was taking notes in hopes of becoming a medical ninja their self, but then Kakashi realized they were taking the notes for the interrogators so they would know the spots to really work over. Kakashi's eyes then turned back to the medic… the dark hair, brown eyes, and the facial markings there was no mistaking it…

"RUH…Rin?" Kakashi forces out before his head drops again and he tries to moisten his dry lips.

"Get me some water and some bread." Kakashi's eyes shot up and he noticed that the medic was watching with a strange expression on her face. Kakashi couldn't decipher if it was pity, disgust, worry, anger, or hurt. He couldn't tell, but maybe the expression contained it all he finally thought as he dropped his gaze away from her.

"Yes milady." Came the voice of the apparent male that was taking notes before he left the cell to get the items requested.

"Are you in pain?" The medic asked, with the same soft and calm voice.

"…" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to speak and did his best to nod his head yes.

"Good." The medic said, and allowed Kakashi to realize that wasn't his Rin. His Rin could never stand to see someone in pain like he's in right now which lead him to believe that all this is just a different kind of torture to try and force out the information that they want from him. Which makes Kakashi realize that after she is finished mending his wounds that the physical torture would be a new.

"How did they find out about Rin?" Kakashi thought, thinking about how they would have been able to come with how Rin had looked like once upon a time for this medic to use Genjutsu or a transformation to become her… his head was still too foggy to tell just which one they were using. Though Kakashi's thoughts soon turned to something even more sinister and that was Kabuto using Orochimaru's reanimation technique to bring Rin back to life and control her.

"Why won't you tell them what they want to know?" The medic's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Kakashi looked at the young woman with his half lidded eye to watch the girl again, kneeling next to his body, working on his thigh now. For a second, their gazes met, but soon her eyes were fixated on his wound again.

"W…who…" Kakashi tried to ask her who she was, but he has to struggle to get just the first word out and only then to get interrupted.

"You'd save yourself a lot of pain." She whispered, as she once again started to sound like the Rin he had known when they were younger, but he decides not to answer and she decides not to ask any further. While the medic continued to heal his torn body, the note taker returned with the items she had asked for and then some. He hands the medic a bottle of water, a loaf of bread, and some more bandages. However, the medic didn't let Kakashi enjoy the water or food right away as she continued to treat his wounds in silent for another forty minutes.

* * *

Team nine even though they have only been a team for a couple of weeks now, but they have already made a name for themselves as the hardest working Genin team the village has ever seen thanks in part to their taskmaster of a Sensei, Rock Lee. The Genin are finally find some time to rest after completing their twenty-seventh mission of the day as they lounge around near the hot spring. Kenshin Yuuta the groups specialist when it comes to Genjutsu was trying his best to block out the terrible singing of Akira Kaito.

"Akira… knock it off!" Kenshin yelled, finally after getting fed up, but the tone deaf shinobi doesn't hear his teammate over her headphones as he dances around the small area. Kenshin lets out a primal scream as he takes both of his hands and uses them cover his ears up in hopes of blocking out the Taijutsu specialist's off key tones out. All the while Yuki Yamashita, the group's Ninjutsu specialist was busy mediating and looking as if the loud Akira wasn't bothering him in the least. Until knocked him up side the head with a round house kick during one of her spinning dance moves…

"AKIRA!" Yuki shot up from his meditative posture snatching away the young girls music player.

"What?" Akira said, completely oblivious as to what has her two teammates blood pressure through the roof.

"You were singing again!" Kenshin shouted, as he stood up looking as if some of his anger has pasted thanks in part to seeing Akira kick Yuki upside the head.

"You kicked me again." Yuki says, "I think it's time we got rid of this nuisance!"

"No you can't take away my music!" Akira tries to take the music player back from the upset Yuki, but he moves away from her quickly leaving her standing in place looking dumbfound. It didn't take Akira long to know that Yuki used one of his techniques to hold her in place as he arches back to throw the player in to the river, but before he can release the player in to the air his arm is grabbed by their sensei.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lee asked, even though he knows what was going on as he and TenTen were close enough to see the majority of it.

"Their just being kids Lee." TenTen said, as she walked casually up to the gathered team nine.

"I know, but I strictly forbid them from fighting while experiencing the fruits of youthfulness." Lee said, as he took the player away from the elder of the Yamashita twins. He gives the young man a stern look until he releases the Ninjutsu that he used to hold Akira in place. Lee then smiles and gives a nod of approval before he turns to Akira giving back her music player.

"Thank you, Lee-sensei!" Akira exclaimed, as she quickly slipped the headphones back on her ears, but before she can start jamming to her tunes again Lee places his right hand on her shoulder.

"You need to be more respectful to your comrades." Lee said, as he was trying not to sound like he was being too reprimanding of the fervent young girl.

"Enough with the seriousness… I thought we were going to celebrate your team's success?" TenTen says, "We still need to join up with Miharu and Shikamaru."

"Right…" Lee finally said, after taking a moment to look at the three of his charges wondering if he will be able to stop them from having the same kind of relationship that Team Guy had the beginning. The three young Genin rolled their eyes as they didn't want to sit around with more older ninja's when they could be doing more productive things such as resting.

* * *

Naruto and his Genin team have been traveling for three days and were still about four days away from reaching the capitol of Mist Country. To Naruto they have been worst couple of days he has had since he decided to become a Jounin trainer, but he knows that the days are only going to get worst the longer they are away the village. He was getting to the breaking point and if something didn't happen soon he was going to strangle Meikyou and Kouriha. The two of them were better friends than he had been with Sasuke, but Meikyou's constant demanding the chance to fight against stronger shinobi's were pissing Kouriha off, but at the same time Kouriha was pissing Meikyou off by professing his love for Kioiko… which Naruto himself didn't see coming.

"… and I think tonight is the night I beat a Mist Jounin!" yelled Meikyou, during his evening rant about how he's already stronger than Naruto. "Just wait! They will bow before my elemental genius!"

"For the love Sakura and Ramen…" Naruto thought to himself. "Isn't there a mute button already?"

A few more steps left Naruto dumbfound when suddenly Meikyou went dead silent and Naruto started the faint smell of sulfur in the air. They had reached the remnants of the caravan that Kakashi was taking to the Mist Country. Naruto looked around as the Genin stayed behind him for their own safety, because none of them knew what to expect as there was blood all over the place, but no bodies. The tents that the ANBU and Kakashi would've slept in are still erected and the campfire was still slightly smoldering. Something didn't feel right about the place, but Naruto had no choice his team and his-self would have to set up camp here for the night.

"Okay, guys will set up came right here…" with those words he looked at the three young shinobi's who two of them gave him dirty looks. "With the tents and camp fire pretty much set up for us it is ideal."

"Wait a minute!" Kouriha interrupted, "Why should we, camp here, it looks like something terrible happened." as he pointed to several of the bigger blood spots.

"For stealth." Naruto replied, "With everything already set up that's less noise we have to make which means less chances of drawing the enemies attention. However, it also serves as a good point for me to leave you three."

"You can't leave us, Naruto-sensei." Kioiko announced, as Naruto could see the fear radiating off her even though she couldn't see what the boys could.

"You can't leave us alone at this death scene." Kouriha supported his teammate. "It's inhuman!"

"Okay, but if that's the case, I'll just have to step up and make sure nothing happens to you two." Meikyou said, as he was beaming with over confidence.

"The only thing worse than arguing with him would be if Ichiraku went out of business while we're gone." Naruto thought, as he let out a heavy sigh. "It's a deal, but I'm only going to take a leak." Naruto replied, this time out loud before he took his leave from his young team. He wasn't really going to take a leak, but at the same time he didn't want them to know what going on as it might alarm Kouriha and Kioiko more wigged out, but also give Meikyou something to some even more bravado towards. Naruto moved far enough to where he could still his team, but to where he was sure that they couldn't see or hear him. Naruto quickly bite his thumb and made several seals before placing his hand down on to the ground. In a small explosion of smoke left standing in front of Gamakicki and Gamatatsu.

"Howdy Boss!" Gamatatsu said, as cheerily as ever as he was happy to be summoned once again by someone.

"Yo, Naruto." Gamakicki waved at Naruto who tried his best to smile as he wrapped his thumb up with a small bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Hey guys… glad you could make it. I'll be with you in a second." Naruto said, before he used his mouth to tighten the bandage in place of the hand that he is bandaging at the moment.

"What's up, Naruto you don't summon us unless you want something… so what is it?" Gamakicki asked, getting a little impatience which made Naruto smile a little bit as he reminds him some much of Gamabunta

"That's not nice Gamakicki…" Gamatatsu says, "He could want to give us some snacks."

"I wish, but I need you, Gamatatsu, to head back to the village and tell Kurenai-sensei that this mission is looking more like an S rank mission instead of the D we thought." Naruto said, as he looked down away from the toads to where they could see the pain in his eyes as the thought creeps into his mind that Shino and Kakashi are dead already.

"Anything else?" Gamatatsu asked, as it hopped around to where he was no longer facing Naruto, but facing off in the direction of the village.

"Yeah, tell her to send Sakura and any other back up she can find." Naruto said, as he thought about how he didn't want to admit that this mission was over not only his team's heads, but his as well considering that he no longer houses the spirit of the Nine Tail Fox and the simple fact that who ever it was that attacked Kakashi and the ANBU guards were able to take down not only a dozen of the Leaf's top bodyguards, but the Hokage himself was unsettling. Gamatatsu nodded and then started to hop away towards the village as fast as he could…

"What about me?" Gamakicki was starting to get a little unnerved with Naruto's sudden over cautious behavior.

"I want you to scout a head to make sure that there isn't thing waiting for us." Naruto said which got him a nod from Gamakicki before he took off hopping towards the capital of Mist Country. Naruto sighed, as he started to head back towards his team while his mind starts to work out whether or not they should go on a head or if they should wait for the back up to come. Naruto even though he wants to walk on the cautious side of things decides against waiting, because if Shino and Kakashi are still alive they could waste time on back up that is not with out doubt to come.


	49. Kakashi Sensei Martyr or Traitor?

_A/N - Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

After a night's rest at the site of the attack on Kakashi's escort caravan, Naruto and his young team had made it in to a small trade post on the way to the capital. Naruto wanted to push through the town as fast as they could, because there was not telling what kind of trouble they were going to run in to, but his team insisted that they stopped for a decent breakfast since they hadn't had one since they left Konoha. Naruto resigned himself to give his team what they wanted, but the town had only one bar that would allow the young shinobi in to it and just their lucky it looked the shadiest out of all the bars. As the group sat down at the only open table, the waitress made her way over to take their order.

"You wouldn't by chance have Ramen, would you?" Naruto asked, hoping that at least that would go his way today.

"Sorry… the closet we got to Ramen is Miso soup." The waitress answered, as she looked at Naruto as if he had something on his face.

"I guess I'll have the Miso soup then." Naruto said, as he silently pouted to himself while his team made their orders as well before the waitress left to go back to the kitchen to give the chief the new order. Despite, everything seemed to be fine with in the bar, but Naruto had a gut feeling that something was about to happen. That's when he noticed that two men who were sitting at the table next to theirs, pulled out a pair of daggers and got up to charge at the woman working the cash register. Naruto was about to step in, but he noticed that Kouriha of all people had already taken action using his collapsible Bo staff to trip the two men.

Naruto smiled and decided to see what his team could do against a couple of bandits. Kouriha stood proudly over the two men until they started to get back up to their feet holding on to their daggers. After a slight hesitation Kouriha nailed the first guy to reach his feet in the mouth knocking him back down to the ground where he spits out a tooth. The bandit's buddy looks at his friend momentarily giving Kouriha the chance to raise the back end of the staff up nailing him right in the jewels effectively taking him back down to the floor. Just the sight of seeing where Kouriha nailed the bandit is enough to make Naruto grab his little guy's out of sympathy pain.

The bandits stayed down a little longer this time, but they once again started to get to their feet, but they'd wish they hadn't when they are nailed with a smoke bomb from Kioiko blinding not only them, but all of the patrons of the bar. As the smoke started to clear Naruto could see the light reflecting off the cold steel of a pair of Kunai knives being held against the bandit's throats by Meikyou. Naruto was amazed as he never heard Meikyou get out of his chair nor did he hear the kunai's being drawn.

"Nice job, you guys!" Naruto complimented his team on the good work as he inwardly thought, "They really do make a great team when they want to… this mission just might be easier than I thought."

"Aren't you their sensei?" yelled the waitress after a brief moment of silence. "What kind of teacher are you suppose to be?"

"I could have stepped in at any time, but it wasn't required." Naruto replied, calmly as he caught something unexpected out the corner of his eye. "But, as you see my students were more than enough for these common bandits."

"Bullshit!" The waitress countered, as she stormed over to Naruto poking him in the chest. "You're lazy and unfit to be a sensei. What's your name? I am going to report you to your leader."

"Go ahead, but it will get you no where… you can call me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto just smiled as the bar once again went silent before the murmurs and whispers started about the Genin not needing any help if their sensei is truly the Crimson Fox. Naruto stood up from the table still smiling as the waitress just looked at him as dumbfounded. "Where's the bathroom?" The waitress pointed towards the bathroom and Naruto just nodded politely before he moved towards the bath room's door.

"Looks like they aren't pulling any punches." Thought a mysterious character, who was observing the whole scene from the kitchen. "Looks like Kabuto is going to owe me a bigger bounty than he expected. For them to have sent him… they must be despite to get their Hokage back."

* * *

The woman helps Kakashi sit up and hands him the bottle of water still with a heavy head, Kakashi lets the cool liquid sooth his sore throat, he closes his as he lets the sensation radiate through his body. The woman then places the loaf of bread in Kakashi's other hand so that he would be able to eat it while she finished healing and cleaning him up, because the moment that she leaves what ever he doesn't finish has to taken out with her. Kakashi weakly takes a bite of the bread when he suddenly feels a wet cloth rubbing the exposed part of his forehead. Kakashi's sullen eye looks at her still amazed at by how much she looks like Rin. He watches as gently cleans the dried blood off his face with her lips slightly parted and a concentrated look on her face. For a moment he wanted to kiss her, because that would tell him right away if it was really her or not. However, he can't bring himself to do it as he looks down at his bandaged hand, holding on to the loaf of bread as he suddenly lost his will to eat.

He started to feel disgusted with himself by the way he's thinking about this woman. How he would be able to think of kissing her when he not only has Kurenai waiting for him back in Konoha, but at the same time for how he's been falling for whatever ruse it was that they were playing with his mind. As he should know better than anyone that this isn't the Rin he had loved, because he watched her die in his arms. His glaze dropped to his legs and he notices how weak his body has become from being underfed, worn, and injured as the physical signs were there to remind him what he is going through. However, there were no signs to remind him how weak he was becoming mentally because of the lack of sleep. He can't see the rings under his eyes and he hasn't had a compassionate conversation and companionship that he was starting to crave this woman because of who she looks like. He sighs deeply, as he realizes while he's been mentally resistant to giving them what they want, but at the same time he was showing mental weakness.

He was pitiful as he realized that the one thing that he shunned from his life would be the one thing that he would miss the most… human connection. Suddenly for the first time since he was locked away in this cell he started to feel desperate. As he actually starts to realize that if he doesn't get out of this soon they would figure out what it is that he craves and they will use it against him more ruthlessly than they are now. However, he cannot escape without any help. He cannot survive with out help this time. It was ironic the one time that he realizes that he needs help there is no one to ask to him that would listen. Desperation suddenly takes a hold of his heart painfully as he thinks about the futility of the whole situation.

"There…" She whispered smoothly as she pulled her hand away from his face to look at his clean skin. Again, her voice seems to take the worry off his heart, as he calms down at the sound of someone talking to him. No one has talked to him for days with a caring tone, nobody has looked at him with out murderous intent. Nobody has even cared if he was in pain… for so long. Yet this woman was taking care of him now. And, without her knowledge, comforting him slightly.

"Thank you." Kakashi says, with a weak and scratchy voice. She looks him in the eye and gives him a soft smile. She probably doesn't know that he wasn't thanking her for healing, feeding, and cleaning him, but for taking his worry away for the moment until the next torture session.

After that, Kakashi stands, his joints and muscles protest against the strain. However, he couldn't stand stay in the positions he was in of self pity. It was time for him to re-enforce his commitment to protect the village with his life. The woman looked at Kakashi out shock that he was able to stand with his numerous injuries just healed and some of them not even completely, because they were out or her scope as a medical ninja. After the momentary shock wears off the woman as well as her assistant walk to the door with the assistant being the first to walk through the door. She however sends him one last look, before she steps out of the room with Kabuto taking her place. At first Kakashi didn't understand the look on her face as Kabuto closes the door behind him. It is then that Kakashi realizes that the look on the woman's face was: Guilt.

Kakashi didn't need to hear the words spoken, because they radiated off her the moment he realized the look in her eyes. "Kakashi Hatake… you stubborn old man! Just tell them what they want and end your pain. End your suffering now, because your going to die anyways."

Kakashi though, would continue to keep his mouth shout, his eye fixated on the dirty floor. Content to die a martyr for his village than a traitor. "Here we go again…" Kakashi thought, as he looked up to watch as Kabuto moved over to him with a malevolent smirk on his face. All the while the urge to rip his throat out was rising within Kakashi despite the fact that he had no way of doing such a thing.

* * *

Sakura was busy as usual, but in a different way than what she was use to. She wasn't training, on a mission, or even working at the hospital as for the first time since she asked for it has been able to enjoy the leave of absence from the hospital she was granted by Jiraiya while he was the sixth Hokage. With the tournament and then the war with the other countries it really didn't leave with any free time to explore her feelings, but the again she was lucky she didn't need as much time as she thought she would have. No Sakura is busy packing up her belongings from her parents house to move in to Naruto's flat with him while he's away. Sakura didn't mind living with her parents, but at the same time she was in a serious relationship with Naruto now spending most of her time at his place anyways. If that wasn't enough reason even though her mother doesn't hate Naruto… she blames him for Sakura's father losing his mind to the point where he tried to kill the young man.

Sakura was just lucky that today her mother was out running errands to where she could pack her things with out her trying to talk her out of it. However, the peaceful day is interrupted by a knock on the Haruno family door which made Sakura sigh a little bit as lately a lot of her parent's friends have been coming around to be there for her mother in this troubling time they'd call it to where Sakura doesn't even want to open the door knowing they might say something snide against Naruto. In spite of this there was something telling her that she needed to answer the door and she did. Where much to her surprise she saw Kurenai standing on the stoop.

"Kurenai-sensei? Has something happened to Naruto and his team?" Sakura asked, the moment that she had her wits about her allowing her to realize that with Kakashi out of the village all of the information concerning missions would have to go through her, because Kakashi appointed her his assistant. Sakura didn't know why he would do something like that, but then it was probably just a way to take her off active duty with her being a single mother and all.

"There have been some… developments." Kurenai said, as it looked to the younger kunoichi that she was choosing her words wisely while out in public.

"Please, come in." Sakura offered the moment that she realized that something was going on that didn't need to be made public knowledge.

"Thanks." Kurenai says, as she steps in to the comfy little home that the Haruno's have built. Kurenai quickly spins around to look at Sakura as she shuts the door closing off the outside world. "Is your mother home?"

"No she's out shopping." Sakura said, as her voice started to fill with worry as the thoughts start running rampant that something happened to Kakashi and Shino, but more importantly that something happened to Naruto and his team.

"Good the fewer the people that know what's going on the less likely it is to get back to the elders." Kurenai said, as she pulled both of her hands to her chest looking as if she was going to beg Sakura to do something she knew that she wouldn't want to do.

"Why what's going on?" Sakura asked, the amount of worry mounting in her voice.

"I think the elders don't want Kakashi to return. Which is why they didn't want to send a team in the first place, but that's besides the point." Kurenai says, "The point is Naruto found signs that it might be an S ranked mission instead of the D it was suppose to be and has requested back up."

"I see and because the elders can't know about it you can't officially send anyone, right?" Sakura said, which made Kurenai smile for probably the first time since Kakashi left which was strange to her, because even though they were both Jounin Sakura never thought that the two sensei's knew one another that well.

"Yes, and because Naruto asked for you and then anyone else I could "find"." Kurenai said, the proverbial weight that's been on her shoulders since Sakura let her in to the house was finally being lifted off the more that she talked to Sakura about what's going on.

"I'll go." Sakura says, with out hesitating as she would do anything to help Kakashi and Naruto.

"Good… there are three Genin with out a sensei waiting for you at the gate under the disguise of a simple trash detail mission." Kurenai said, feeling a little sorry not only for the lame excuse for them leaving the village, but for the fact she has to send Sakura with more Genin.

"Who are they? Kiba? Shikamaru? TenTen?" Sakura asked wondering who were the shinobi disguised as the Genin, because it would be obvious that it was a simple trash pick up mission if four Jounin ranked shinobi's left the village all of the suddenly.

"I'm afraid they really are Genin, Sakura." Kurenai says, "The only reason they don't have a sensei already is, because their on probation and no one wants to be their trainer."

"No offense, Kurenai-sensei, but Naruto already has three Genin with him what good are three more going to do?" Sakura said, even though she knows that Genin are capable of doing anything considering the fact that on Team Seven's first big mission they successfully completed an A ranked one. But six Genin on an S ranked mission, that seems out of reach for the pink hair kunoichi.

"I'm aware of that, but then "Genin" if it weren't reasons out of their control they probably be at least Chuunin if not Jounin already." Kurenai said, as she knew the three that were able to wound up were more than enough to actually help with the mission instead of getting in the way.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, even though she had an idea of who it was that Kurenai was talking about.

"Here are their files… I know they aren't complete, but Iruka got a little sloppy with his paper work towards the end to where Shikamaru is still trying to decipher most of it." Kurenai said, as she handed Sakura. Sakura really didn't need to know their life history all she needed to know was their name, but it was his name that stood out the most when she saw it… Sasuke Uchiha.


	50. The Truth and Missing Genin?

_A/N - Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

After the excitement of his students catching the bandits who tried to rob the bar they were eating at Naruto decided that they deserved a reward. To be able to sleep in real beds for the night, but there was also the fact that he suddenly didn't feel very well and he had to wonder if there was something wrong with the Miso Soup that the ate, but he couldn't let on to them that his senses were becoming duller and that he it was taking him longer to build up chakra. Naruto hoped that all he needed was a good night's sleep shake it. As Naruto laid in the bed with in the room he was sharing with Meikyou and Kouriha the full moon shone through the window and the night sky was covered with stars making for a beautiful sight as he wondered if Sakura were looking at them thinking of him.

Kouriha and Meikyou were both a balls of energy talking about the events of the day wondering if they were going to get some special reward for doing it, but Naruto fell asleep almost immediately with out a word to the boys to knock it off and go to sleep. Kioiko on the other hand, because she was in her own room with no one to talk to fell asleep just as fast as Naruto. Then both of the boys fell asleep after wearing themselves out by reacting the scene from earlier the best that they could. However, later in to the night it was a different story.

Meikyou, got unlucky and had to get up to use the bathroom, which was located at the end of the hall. After finishing washing his hand he turned back towards the toilet dropping down to his knees as he began to throw up. He'd never admit it to anyone, because of the front he puts up, but he was so nerves at the thought of a real fight it makes him sick to his stomach at night. After he finished throwing up again he started rinse out and brush his teeth in order to hide the fact he had thrown up.

With sleepy eyes, he kept moving his toothbrush back and forth, slowly and steadily. Which because of the monotony of the act he was falling back to sleep standing up. The only reason he didn't completely fall asleep was that he heard the sound of a door opening and closing out in the hallway. He hurried and finished brushing his teeth and hide his tooth brush as he started to exit the bathroom, because the person was more than likely headed that way. When he left the bathroom, the whole hall was completely dark as it was when he went to the bathroom with the expectation of the moonlight that was shining in through the windows. It was only thanks to that was he able to see Kioiko walking down the hallway towards the stairs to head down stairs.

"Where is she going?" He thought, to himself as he stood still not wanting to draw her attention just yet, but as soon as she was headed down the stairs he went back to the guys room and grabbed his weapons pouch putting it on despite the fact he was wearing pajamas and he followed her. Meikyou thought following his teammate would have been harder, but it was actually easy. Especially since she wasn't even looking around which made Meikyou start to think that she was sleep walking. His pursuit of his teammate ended at a small stream. Kioiko sat down on to a big rock, near the water, and then started to make hand signs. Which Meikyou thought was strange if she was sleep walking.

He observed the whole scene for a minute and saw the surface of the water ripple a little bit which made it clear to the young man that his team mate was trying to perfect a Water style jutsu. However, it looked as if it wasn't going to work as all she was getting was small ripples to appear in the water.

"You know if you ask Naruto-sensei during the day he might help you with that." Meikyou couldn't believe that he had said that, because he doesn't think that Naruto-sensei will ever help them do anything with elements.

"Meikyou? I thought you were asleep." Kioiko said, as the shock in her voice was very clear to the young man.

"I was, but it's a long story." Meikyou says, "So why so secretive about the elemental training?"

"I've felt the way you look at Hanabi Hyuuga." The young girl stood up on the rock and turned to face her teammate who was looking back at her with a confused look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Meikyou shook his head slightly as he was trying to get his senses back about him.

"I want you to look at me like that… like I'm special to you." Kioiko hops down from the rock and walks over to Meikyou. Who she knows is having a hard time figure out just what it is that she is talking about.

"What does that have to do with elemental jutsu?" Meikyou was still confused as hell, but the closer that Kioiko got to him the harder his heart started to beat as if it was trying to tell him what she was getting at.

"I thought if I had an…" Kioiko suddenly stops what she is saying which gets her a look from Meikyou who goes to say something to her, but never gets it out. As Kioiko leans in to him giving a kiss on the cheek. Which it didn't talk long for the blood to rush both of their faces as they both started to blush due to the embarrassment of the moment. Kioiko just stood there unable to keep her head up as she laid all her cards down on the table. Meikyou just stood there staring blankly as he never really thought of Kioiko as more than a friend, but with the way that his heart was beating it was obvious it didn't object to the idea either. In fact, it would explain why he gets so territorial when Kouriha professes his love towards her. As the two young Genin were wrapped up in their own emotions at the moment neither one of them noticed that there where a pair of eyes that were observing them from a nearby tree.

"Two of the rug-rats all by their selves?" The owner of the eyes thought. "It must be my birthday or something."

* * *

Kakashi had turned his glaze back down to the floor to where he doesn't have to look at Kabuto who was just smirking as if he knew something had drastically changed within Kakashi since the last time the two of them had spoke when he learned that Shino had betrayed him. Kakashi knew that Kabuto knew he wanted to do bodily harm to him and thus was staying away from Kakashi despite the fact the current Hokage was chained up.

"Your looking better than what Shino had described to me." Kabuto said with a smirk. "Did seeing your old girlfriend help you?"

"That wasn't Rin who was it?" Kakashi said, his voice was filled with more confidence than should be there.

"Just a kunoichi who underwent plastic surgery by my hand." Kabuto says, "I had to make her real, because even with out chakra you would've been able to see through a transformation or Genjutsu and Reanimation was too risky as she could have helped you escape."

"Why is she helping scum like you?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled against the chain locked around his right wrist in attempt to hit Kabuto, but the chain doesn't give.

"So that I would bring back her dead lover back to life… she isn't as moral as Tsunade was." Kabuto laughed, as he readjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"You bastard and Shino? How did you get him to turn against the village?" Kakashi asked, as he thought back to Shino saying it was because his clan wasn't respected, but that was far from the truth.

"He came to me, because he wants to be normal and the master can make it so." Kabuto said, as he put a false sad face on. "It's sad really. The women of Konoha want strong husbands and his bugs make him one of the strongest, but no woman wants him because of his bugs. Sad really that the great Aburame clan has only survived the years thanks to being to reproduce asexually like the bugs that dwell in their bodies."

"So that's how they're manipulating Shino." Kakashi thought, as a smirk started to play at his lips as whether or not Kabuto realizes it, but he just gave him a bit of information that he needed to sway Shino.

"Kakashi, why don't we end this now? Tell me where the cursed eye is." Kabuto says, with a hint of laughter in his voice as it echoes off the metallic walls of the cell.

"…" Kakashi doesn't say anything as he stands defiantly against Kabuto. The rogue ninja doesn't take kindly to that and spins on his heel launching a spin kick that catches Kakashi right in the ribs cracking a couple of them that were still mending.

"Why do you insist on enduring so much pain? Is it because you've haven't been able to pay respect to fallen teammates?" Kabuto asked, with a genuine curiosity as he backhanded Kakashi hard enough to bust his lip open.

"…" Kakashi didn't answer the question to give Kabuto the satisfaction and despite the fact that his mouth was filling with the copper taste of his blood.

"If you want to be a martyr than so be it." Kabuto says, as if he doesn't care if he gets the information out of Kakashi or not. "We have other ways of heading out."

"Then why haven't you used them already?" Kakashi said, before he spit the blood from his mouth down at Kabuto's feet.

"They've been in place, but… you have to die for them to work." Kabuto says, as he smile malevolently at the injured and underfed Kakashi.

"Now Kakashi… it seems as if you've chosen your fate." Kabuto says, "Tomorrow morning you will be executed."

"I don't know what the other ways you have to find out, but as long as Naruto is alive you'll never succeed." Kakashi says, with an ever defiant look in his eyes, but Kabuto doesn't seem to mind the mention of the blonde hair shinobi that has foiled so many of his master's plans.

"Keep tell yourself that, but once the master is revived… Naruto will be a thing of the past." Kabuto laughs again as he kicks downwardly at Kakashi's left knee. The strike hits it mark and the force of the blow is more than enough to dislocate the Copy Ninja's knee. Which effectively drops him back down to his knees in immense pain. "Hell, Naruto wouldn't be able to beat the master even if he had your's and Sasuke's help, but considering that you'll both be dead after tomorrow…"

The door of the cell starts to open slightly which causes Kabuto to step away from Kakashi as he turns to look at the person entering the room. "Lord Kabuto, are you in here?"

"Yes what is it? I'm busy!" Kabuto snapped, sounding a little unsettled by the interruption.

"There is news from the Mizukage." The intruding shinobi said, as Kakashi was finally able to bare the pain enough to open his eye to look at the young man. He is a little surprised to see that the young man was same one that was in the room with the medical ninja.

"What is it?" Kabuto snapped, as he looked at the young man who looked at Kakashi before moving closer to the rogue ninja whispering the news in his ear. Kakashi just looked at the two of them he didn't need to know what the news was, because by the sheer fact that they wanted to hide it from him made it clear that it was something that would give him hope. Hope is something they didn't want him to have, because the more hope that he has the less likely it is that they will be able to break him before they execute him tomorrow more than likely during the evening if they are going to the trouble to hide this little bit of news from him.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping great and looked peaceful to where Kouriha really debated rather or not he wanted to wake the Jounin up considering that it could be nothing. However, he knew that if didn't and Kioiko and Meikyou were in over their head it would be his fault that they died. Kouriha grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and started to shake him as he yelled, "Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!"

"What is it?" Naruto said, sleepily as he started to come to looking at the young man with heavy eye lids.

"Meikyou and Kioiko, their gone!" Kouriha replied, a little nervous as to how the Jounin was going to react to the news. "I got up to use the bathroom, but Meikyou wasn't in bed. I thought he was in the bath room so I checked on Kioiko…"

"Calm down… I get it." Naruto says, "Kioiko wasn't in bed so you checked the bathroom and no one was in there right?"

"Right." Kouriha responded, "I also checked their belongings and both of their weapons pouches are gone."

"Well then, it doesn't appear as they were taken." Naruto said, with a matter of fact tone in his voice. "Because, if they were there weapon pouches would still be here."

"So what are we going to do, Naruto-sensei?" Kouriha asked, as he started to pace around the room. Naruto knew that he cared more for Kioiko than Meikyou, but Naruto knew from experience that he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Meikyou.

"It's possible that they will be back on their own soon." Naruto says, but Kouriha gives him pleading eyes hoping that wasn't going to be his final answer. "But, in case you should go out a head of me searching for them."

"Naruto-sensei, is that wise? Wouldn't it be better if we go together?" Kouriha asked, as he wondered if his sensei was really thinking through any of his decisions at the moment.

"Normally yes, but I need to get dressed." Naruto said, as he let a big sigh as Kouriha looked at him as if he was crazy for wanting to get dressed. However, the young shinobi listened to his sensei taking off before him. Naruto sighed, again and went to stand up from the bed, but fell down to his knees. It was starting to become obvious that his condition was getting worse.

* * *

Kioiko leans in to him giving a kiss on the cheek. Which it didn't talk long for the blood to rush both of their faces as they both started to blush due to the embarrassment of the moment. Kioiko just stood there unable to keep her head up as she laid all her cards down on the table. Meikyou just stood there staring blankly as he never really thought of Kioiko as more than a friend, but with the way that his heart was beating it was obvious it didn't object to the idea either. In fact, it would explain why he gets so territorial when Kouriha professes his love towards her. As the two young Genin were wrapped up in their own emotions at the moment neither one of them noticed that there where a pair of eyes that were observing them from a nearby tree.

"Two of the rug-rats all by their selves?" The owner of the eyes thought. "It must be my birthday or something."

"I though if I had an elemental jutsu you'd like me…" Kioiko said, finally breaking the silence between the two young Genin and their awkward first kiss.

"You don't need an elemental jutsu for me to like you. You're my friend, Kioiko." Meikyou replied, and Kioiko let out a sigh as it was looked like her gambit didn't work. "But I think I might want to be more than just friends."

"Do you mean that? I'm not like Hanabi… I'm…" Kioiko started to say something, but stopped herself. As she couldn't bring herself to say the words to the boy that she has a crush on.

"That your blind… I know." Meikyou replied, "So you're different… I have to deal with a dark cloud over my clan's name, but that what makes us stronger."

"You know, for a tough guy, you really are smart." Kioiko said, as she smiled at Meikyou who simply starts to reach over to take a hold of her hand. However, he is stopped in his tracks when they hear the crackling of dead leafs near by.

"Touching." Came the voice of the mysterious man that's been watching the two of them together. The two young Genin turn in the direction that the voice came from, but only Meikyou is able to see the man about the size of Iruka-sensei wearing a Mist Village hitae, with short, balding black hair, and his face is covered in small scars. However, the thing that draw Meikyou's attention the most was the fact that he was carrying a huge mace. "Move aside boy, ladies go first."

"Really? What if I don't want to move?" Meikyou said, as he stood defiantly in the way of the shinobi from the Mist village despite the fact that his stomach was starting to tour sour on him.

"Doesn't make a difference. Your both going to die here." The Mist shinobi said, as he started to move towards the two younger Genin. "Now, be a good boy and let the girl go first."

"Sorry…" Meikyou said, as he pulled out a kunai knife holding it at the ready. "…but I've never been very good at listening to douche bags." With those words, Meikyou charged right at the Mist shinobi. The Mist shinobi just sighed, as he raised his mace up in to the air, before slamming it down on to the ground, with full force. The ground under the mace started to crack open racing right at Meikyou. The young man, lost his balance, when his foot landed in to the crack, causing him to fall to the ground. When Meikyou raised his head up to look at the Mist Shinobi all he saw was the blunt end of the mace, coming straight at his head.


	51. Moonlit Battles and Godsent Saviors?

_A/N - Okay I want to once again that have added my story to either there favorites or to the alerts recently. That really means a lot to me, but I have to say that I am a little disheartened by the lack of the reviews. I am not saying that yall have to review my story, but it would be nice to hear a little feedback. But as always... Read, Enjoy, and Hopefully review..._

* * *

The Mist shinobi just sighed, as he raised his mace up in to the air, before slamming it down on to the ground, with full force. The ground under the mace started to crack open racing right at Meikyou. The young man, lost his balance, when his foot landed right in the crack, causing him to fall to the ground. When Meikyou raised his head up to look at the Mist shinobi all he saw was the blunt end of the mace, coming straight at his head. Meikyou covered his head with his hands and closed his eyes as he waits for the impact of the weapon, but it never comes. After a short while, he opens his eyes and saw the Mist Shinobi's mace being blocked by the collapsible Bo staff he gave to Kouriha.

"I am I glad to see you, Kouriha!" Meikyou yelled, as he got back up to his feet.

"I thought tonight was the night you were going to defeat a shinobi like him, Scar-face?" Kouriha asked, "But you end up tripping in such a lame way."

"Three for the price of two." The Mist shinobi smiled. "Don't you realize that there is no way you three can win?"

"You're pretty confident." Kouriha replied. "Especially for someone, who's out numbered."

"Oh, this?" The Mist shinobi jumped back away from Kouriha and his Bo staff with a smirk on his face as he pulled his left hand from the mace to point at the three Genin. "Do you really think that you three have the advantage? I could kill you all in a few seconds."

"Let's see you see try!" Meikyou yelled, as he threw a punch at the Mist Shinobi's head, but before he knew it, his opponent bent to the left and grabbed his arm with his free arm. Seconds later, Meikyou was sent tumbling through the air at Kouriha. The staff user was able to jump out of the way, in order to dodge Meikyou, but once he was in mid-air, the Mist shinobi appeared right in front of him swinging the mace at him. Kouriha was able to block it with his staff, but the force of the blow was enough to send him flying through the air. Kouriha hit the ground, rolling along it until he forced himself to stop. He got up to his feet, but the next thing that he knew he received a powerful punch to the face, which sent him tumbling along the ground some more.

The Mist Shinobi turned his attention back to Meikyou who was still trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. The Mist shinobi is just about to run towards the loud mouth of the group, but is stopped by the sound of something whizzing up from behind him. The enemy shinobi barely jumped to the right in time to dodge the shurikens thrown by Kioiko. As he landed down on the ground spinning to face the blind kunoichi to see a smile on the girl's face. Seconds later, she pulled her hands back towards her chest pulling the shuriken back towards the Mist Shinobi with the exploding tags now visible before they exploded. As the smoke cleared, with the lack of screaming and celebrating from her teammates Kioiko knew the enemy had evaded her attack.

"What happened?" Kioiko thought to herself.

"Kioiko, it was substitution!" Meikyou announced. "He performed the signs in a fraction of a second!"

"So what can we do?" Kouriha asked, as he got up to his feet holding his face.

"Well, fighting him as is, we probably don't stand a chance against him." Meikyou replied, even though he knew that was the last thing that either of his teammates wanted to hear coming from him.

"I told you so, but you brats didn't want to listen." Came the Mist shinobi's voice and before any of them knew it, he appeared in front of Kouriha, attacking with his mace. Thanks to the young man's good reflexes, he was able to make two hand signs and raise the Bo staff up.

"Tenshi art: Chakra Barrier!" Kouriha yelled, as he channeled his chakra in to the Bo staff to project a shield of it the size of the staff. The blow was powerful, that Kouriha's shield wasn't enough, but it held up just enough. "Kioiko now!"

"Right!" Kioiko called out, as she made a few hand seals of her own before she threw a smoke bomb at Kouriha and the Mist shinobi making sure to keep it on the Mist shinobi's side of the barrier. The bomb hit the ground right where it was suppose to exploding like it should.

"A smoke bomb? Really now?" The Mist shinobi said, sounding a little offended by the attempt to catch him off guard. However, he was soon stumbling back away from Kouriha as his eyes started to water and his throat was swelling shut. "A pepper bomb? How?"

"Mouai style: Misconception jutsu!" Kioiko thought, with a smirk on her as she turned to look at Meikyou. Before she yells, "Go, Meikyou!"

"Fire Style: Scatter Flare shot!" Meikyou yelled, as he took in a deep breath before blowing up several small fire balls aimed right at the Mist shinobi. Surprisingly though when the enemy shinobi was hit by the technique he seemed to freeze for a moment before his body turned in to a puddle of water.

"Water clone?" Kouriha said, a little surprised, but that surprised turned to worry when Meikyou dropped down to his knees holding his face.

"Meikyou are you alright?" Kioiko asked, as she rushed to her teammates side to see if there was anything that she could do to help him. However, she is frightened when he allows her to touch his face finding blood rolling down from his right eye. Using a small bit of her chakra to enhance her hearing to where she can "see" is frighten even more when she sees that Meikyou's right eye is different than his other one with an hourglass shape in it.

"Ki…" Meikyou tries to say something to his female teammate, but he suddenly passes out.

"Kouriha! Meikyou's hurt!" Kioiko yelled, to the other boy who came running the fast as he could wondering where the Mist shinobi is lying in wait for one of them to make a mistake. The moment that Kouriha sees Meikyou's face he wonders what could have happened to his eye as it didn't look like anything had him.

"Interesting." Thought the Mist shinobi, as his vision and breathing were starting to return to normal from the effects of the pepper bomb that he was hit with are wearing off.

"Can't you heal him?" Kouriha asked, "Didn't Sakura-sensei teach you some medical jutsus?"

"She did, but I can't find anything wrong with his eye." Kioiko said, as she started to panic as she isn't sure what to do other than wish that Sakura was there to take a look at him.

"Hey brats… if you give me that one. I'll let you live." The Mist shinobi said, as he came out of his hiding place holding his mace over his shoulder as he glares at the young Genin right in front of him. Kouriha knows that they can't just give him Meikyou so he quickly pulls out several shurikens and threw them at the advancing enemy shinobi. In an instant though he hid his mace and then used his left hand to catch all of the shuriken thrown by Kouriha. "Pathetic."

"Take Meikyou and get out of here… I can hold him off for a minute." Kouriha whispered to Kioiko As he started to make the right hand signs for the next technique that he has to use as the Mist shinobi throws the shuriken back at him. Kouriha puts out the Bo staff again: "Tenshi art: Reflection Barrier!"

The Mist shinobi's eyes widen as the numerous shurikens bounce off the wall of chakra extending from the Bo staff headed right for him. He barely had enough time to grab his mace and knock down all the shuriken with the force of his swing. Kioiko looks at the Mist shinobi and then back at Kouriha as she didn't know how long he could really last again someone like him, but she knew she had to move Meikyou now. With a wild scream, Kouriha flew right up to the Mist ninja's face, ready to launch a powerful blow with his Bo staff. Having no, other alternative, the swordsman moved his hands closer to each other and preformed the right seals in a fraction of a second.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" came from his mouth and suddenly a wave of water from the stream shot up and started to circle around him. Kouriha's staff hit the water and the strength and the force of the water was enough to rip it from his hands. Kouriha was spun around until he fell down to the ground in looking at the wall of water in awe as it started to receed back in to the stream from where it came from. "Now the other boy or die."

The Mist shinobi kicked Kouriha hard in the ribs sending him rolling back towards Kioiko and Meikyou. Kouriha holds on to his ribs as he coughs violently trying to get his breath back about him. In the meantime, the Mist shinobi has turned his attention back to Meikyou wondering if he really saw what he saw or if it was just something that he wanted to see in the boy.

"Those brats actually forced me to use a high level jutsu…" The Mist ninja thought to himself. "They're not as weak, as I thought. I guess I still underestimated their sensei."

"We stand no chance against this monster of a man." Thought Kouriha, as he tried his hardest to get back up to his feet. He says out loud, "What are we gonna do with out Meikyou?"

"Sorry Naruto-sensei, but it doesn't seem like I have any choice. I have to use that jutsu…" Kioiko thought to herself and then she stood up taking a step away from Meikyou. "We keep fighting that's what."

While, the Mist shinobi's attention is turned to Kioiko, Kouriha launches another attack, but this time with a kick. The Mist Ninja already pulled up his mace and jumped in to the air, dodging the kick. However, still in midair, he blocks the sharp end of the kunai knife that Kouriha picked up with his mace. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he has to deflect a thrown kunai from Kioiko that was heading straight towards him. He deflected the attack with his own mace and then the clashed with several swaps of the kunai that Kouriha was holding on to. However, the kunai soon broke!

As soon as his kunai was broken, the young shinobi jumped back. It was then that all three of them felt another's chakra gathering behind them. When they turned around, they spotted Meikyou, ending his series of hand seals as he took another deep breath filling his lungs with air and chakra…

"Fire style: Flame River Jutsu" cried out the out spoken member of the new team seven. Meikyou expelled the large stream of fire at the Mist shinobi, but he blocked the technique easily by calling upon the Water Wall again. As the flame hit the wave of water it was throwing off tons of steam until both of the techniques played themselves out on one another. After the steam from the last two moves dissipated Meikyou fell back down to the ground as if something were physically sapping away all of his strength leaving him with nothing.

"…" Kioiko was on the verge of using the technique that Naruto had taught her to use during the Chuunin exams, but stopped the moment she felt a massive amount chakra building up. As she sensed to see where the chakra was coming from she found it to be coming from the Mist shinobi who must have been preparing do a giant move in the hopes of finally getting what he wants.

"Water style: Water dragon vortex!" The Mist shinobi called out, as he performed the last sign calling forth a massive spiral tornado of water with a dragon head which was aimed at the young Genins. Kouriha and Kioiko both quickly jumped up in to the safety of the trees to avoid drowning in the water, but Meikyou was still laying on the ground out cold. It looked as if the young man was going to meet his end right there had a blur not come out of no where to grab him off the ground leaping up in to the safety of the threes with the other two Genin. When Meikyou finally came around again opening his eyes, he saw Naruto standing right next to him on the tree branch.

"What's going on?" Meikyou asked, not sure why they are up in the trees now.

"You brats are really something." The Mist shinobi announced, looking around. "Not only have you forced me to use my high level jutsus, but that one has what I want…" with these words he points at Meikyou, who still look lost as he sits on the branch train to regain some of his strength while Naruto keeps him steady. Even though Naruto doesn't look to be in the best of shape himself for his own reasons.

"I don't know what you think I have, but I have nothing that you want." Meikyou says, breathing hard. "So why don't you go suck an eye and forget all about me."

"You're a feisty one, but my boss will put an end to that once I deliver you to him."

"Your not taking Scar-face any where!" Kouriha says, "We haven't let you take him yet and we aren't going to."

"Like I said, I give the three of you props for staying a live for as long as you have against my mace and I, but it's time I put an end to this game." The Mist shinobi says, as he finally turns his attention to Naruto who looks at the man wondering it that had transpired during the four them while he was on his way here. More so he wants to know what it that Meikyou has that he could possible want to have.

"You three did great." Announced Naruto, as he turned Meikyou of to the two them as he jumped down from the branch. "You managed to keep yourselves alive until I was able to get here. So do yourselves a favor take five and I'll finish things up here."

* * *

When Kakashi finally awakens he has a burning headache and having trouble breathing. He can feel every part of his body that has been cut, stung, and or burned over the last few hours. He's so weak, his will to keep living almost gone. He feels so tired, that he's unable to open his eyes even if he wanted to, unable to even will himself to move an inch.

"It's almost over…" He thought, he knows that it is going end soon, but strangely enough, he wants it to be over. Even though he doesn't want his path of a shinobi to end here, but he wants it's to end. It might because he has never been this close to death before, but he regrets that he will leave his village with out a leader and leave behind Kurenai who has come to appreciate his help and company with her young son. Though he will regret dying away from Kurenai and the village, but he's tired, he's so tired that he can't sleep. Why can't he just sleep? Why does he always remain awake to feel the constant pain of his dislocated knee, broken ribs, and wrist. Not to mention to smell the scent of his burn flesh and hair. He has never been a good sleeper, because he trained his body to run on as little of sleep as it could so he could be as much respect to his fallen comrades that he could with out being tired during missions which made those few hours that did that much more precious to him.

Kakashi yawns and a few tears leave his eyes as he does. It didn't matter any more if he got any sleep, because very soon it would be over. Soon he won't have to worry about none of the torture or the pain that he will go through each day, because he will be taking a sleep of eternity. He had succeeded in staying calm all of this time he has been locked up, but he's been slowly starting to lose it ever since that woman came in and healed him. He was finally getting it that there would be no escape and no chance of rescue. He was locked away to where no can save him, where no one can escape from. He would never be saved, never escape… the only release is death. Kakashi suddenly starts having problems breathing and it feels as if the walls are closing in on him. Is the pain that is making him go crazy or is it the fever that's driving him insane? So much pain, too much pain for one man to handle even the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha.

Kakashi is able to try his best to scream, but stops when with a slow movement, the heavy metallic door opens, and light floods the room. Despite his eyes stinging badly when he tries to open them, but he focuses them open as if he wants to see the face of his executioner. However, all that he is able to see is someone's silhouette that steps slowly into the room making their way over to him. The closer that the person gets to him he is able to make out the body frame of the person makes it a woman. When she kneels next to him he is able to realize that it's the same woman as before.

"I don't have time to heal your injures, but I'm going to help get you out of here." The woman says, as she unlocks the shackle enclosing Kakashi's right hand, but the moment she lets go of his free arm it drops straight down to the floor bring Kakashi yet more pain, but at the same time relieve to his shoulder joint.

"Why?" Kakashi finally musters to say as the woman frees his left arm, but holds on to that one as she carefully helps him up to his feet. However, as she turns to face the door the two of them are moving very slowly as she's having problems supporting both of their weight while walking.

"Because after they kill you… their going to kill me." The woman says, "By the way… I am Aya." The two of them are just about to the door with a Senbon comes flying in to the room nailing Aya right in the neck. Kakashi from the corner of his eye can tell that the hit isn't a fatal one, but at the same time he knows that it hit a pressure point that cut off all movement of the body. Aya drops to her knees as Kakashi slumps down in to a heap on the floor unable to move on his own from the weakness brought on by the pain and starvation.


	52. The Price of the Past?

_A/N - Alright, I just wanted to let you all know that this little mini arc of the Master storyline is about finished, but don't think that the action is going to stop any time soon. The next mini arc will begin right after it in the form of the Chuunin Exams. Which is where you all will come in, because I have been having problems deciding on who to have as the proctors for the exams. I am going to run a little poll to see who you want to see who you want as the proctors, but the catch is they can't be anyone with an involved roles in the story at the moment. Meaning none of the sensei's (Lee, Ino, Kiba, and Neji), Medics (Hinata and Sakura), the traitor Shino, Misora (becauses she a mother now), Shikamaru (Because he will be busy teaching at the academy much like Iruka was during Naruto's exam), or deceased characters (Guy, Itachi, and such). That leaves you with, TenTen, Toujin, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, or anyone else that I may have forgotten. In closing read, Enjoy, and to Please review..._

* * *

Naruto and the Mist shinobi were staring off with one another at ground level as the three Genin stayed up in the trees as a way to stay out of their way. The two Jounin looked as if they were content on just staring at one another from the Genin's point of view as the level of their nervousness continued to grow.

"What's going on?" Meikyou asked, as he wasn't completely sure what was going on.

"Nothing that important as Naruto-sensei is going to deal with that guy now." Kouriha replied, as he continued to stare down at his sensei and the enemy shinobi wondering who it would that make the first move.

"I was actually hoping to get a chance to fight you." The Mist shinobi announced, as he readied his mace. "I've got some business with you."

"Really? What kind of business could you have with me?" Naruto replied, looking slightly confused as he doesn't recall ever meeting this shinobi before today.

"Revenge!" The Mist shinobi yelled, as he charged Naruto, swinging his mace with the hope of knocking the Leaf shinobi's head off. Naruto bent over, underneath the clobbering weapon, hearing the sound of the air being displaced above his head. While the Mist shinobi was still off guard from missing his attack, Naruto performed several hand seals, while taking a deep breath.

"Fire style: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto expelled a giant fireball to the shock of the Genin, but mainly Meikyou as it looked like his own fire jutsu, but it was weaker. The smoke didn't even have a chance to clear before he felt the Mist shinobi rushing at him again. "Figures." Naruto thought, to himself, as he jumped over the next swing of the enemy's mace. As he rolled on the ground, after the jump, he started another chain of hand seals.

"Your not getting away that easy! Water style: Water Dragon Vortex!" The Mist shinobi yelled, calling forth the water dragon for the second time, but at the same time…

"Water style Water Dragon Vortex!" Naruto yelled, causing a second water dragon to spring up from the stream to attack the first one. When the mist from the exploding water dragons clears the Genin are able to see Naruto blocking the Mist shinobi's mace with one of his arm guards.

"There so fast…" Kouriha thought, as he could believe what he was saying considering they were able to survive against the Mist shinobi for so long.

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asked, with a smile on his face. "Catch me with the oldest trick in the book? I thought I'd get better from you."

"Defeating you won't be as easy, as I thought." The Mist shinobi responded, "Guess I should start getting serious, but before that, mind telling me how in the world you've master not only an Uchiha clan technique, but a technique from the Hidden Mist village?"

"When you been on the receiving end of the Phoenix Fireball jutsu the hand signs are burned into your brain even with out the Sharingan." Naruto replied, as the two of the Jounin jumped back from one another. "As for the other one… Kakashi The Copy Ninja is my sensei and taught me the jutsu in case I wanted to go for ANBU." Naruto despite the way that he was feeling he was starting to feel better as if the physical exertion is doing him so good. Suddenly several more Naruto's came in to existence.

"This jutsu? What's Naruto-sensei thinking?" Kioiko though to herself as she started to sense the Naruto copies as they started to surround the Mist shinobi.

"Shadow clones, eh?" The Mist shinobi sounded a little disappointed that the great Crimson Fox of Konoha was falling back to his signature move. Which just happens to be the easiest to counter. "That may work against a weaker shinobi, but my water clones are more than enough to match them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Naruto yelled, as he charged at the Mist shinobi before he could start making the hand signs. Instead the enemy shinobi goes to nail Naruto with his mace once he's in range, but Naruto flickers out of sight! All of the sudden from the right side of the Mist shinobi Naruto appears hitting him with a right cross while yelling, "NA…". Naruto flicked out of a sight again until he appeared on the left side of the Mist shinobi hitting him with a left hook while yelling, "RU…". Naruto flickered out of existence as the enemy shinobi was still off balance from the previous attacks before Naruto appears in front of him nailing him with a uppercut that sends him flying up in to the air while Naruto yelled, "TO…" Naruto and his clones all flickered out of sight until they appeared above the Mist shinobi in the air.

"UZUMAKI…" The Clones yelled, as the real Naruto nailed the Mist shinobi with a spinning heel drop that sends him crashing down to the ground violently. The Mist shinobi laid on the ground barely conscious as he felt as the chakra was being concentrated in to Naruto's and his clones hands. The Mist shinobi forces his eyes open and looked up at the sight as the chakra eight times over took on the form of a spinning, blue ball.

"Is that the infamous Rasengan?" The Mist shinobi thought, as he weakly started to make a series of hand signs in the hope of surviving this next attack.

"The Rasengan? I read that only three people in the Leaf village history, who have mastered that jutsu." Kouriha thought, as he couldn't believe the sight that he saw in front of him. That not only is his sensei one of the few people that have mastered the technique, but that his Shadow Clones are strong enough to use the technique themselves.

"RASENGAN WHIRLWIND BARRAGE!" The Naruto's called out, as the started diving bombing towards the Mist shinobi. However, the Mist shinobi didn't move in fact he just laid there with a smile on his face. Before Naruto knew what was going on him and his clones were smacked by a wall of water! Naruto's clones were dispersed moments after the impact leaving Naruto alone to try to power through the water to hit the mark. However, Naruto himself started to feel light headed and the new found vigor was waning to a dangerous as the Rasengan broke down, leaving Naruto to fall in to the water, to get knocked down to the ground.

"I'm afraid the Rasengan is all hype…" The Mist shinobi said, mocking not only Naruto, Jiraiya, and his father's jutsu. The enemy shinobi was pulling himself up to his feet with the help of his mace, using it more like a crutch than a weapon for the moment. It's at the moment that Naruto understands what is going on with his body. As the Mist Shinobi's head is bent down he recalls the scene from the bar. It had looked as if someone, as if he put something in to his Miso soup, but Naruto hadn't been sure… until now.

"What have you done to me!" Naruto yelled, as he struggled to get to his feet his breathing more labored than it should be right now.

"I've poisoned you." The Mist shinobi says, "It's non-lethal as long as I choose to let it be, because it allows me to control your chakra, blood, and breathing for seventy two hours. Take any antidote you want, but there is no cure… well the expectation would be to kill me, but your not in the shape to do that.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, as suddenly his breathing started to return to where it should be, but it started to feel as if his left leg was falling asleep as if the circulation of blood to it had been cut off.

"Now it's time to take my revenge… Water style: Twin Water Dragon jutsu!" The Mist shinobi yelled, as the two giant water dragons launched themselves at Naruto. The young Jounin knew that he wouldn't be able to evade either one of them this time on his own.

* * *

Kakashi tries to find his way to his feet, but his body is too weak for the strain. However, he is doing everything in his power to will himself past the pain and the weakness, because the last thing that he wanted to see was Aya get hurt any more for attempting to help him escape captivity. Even more so when the Mist ninja that threw the Senbon entering the cell placing a kunai knife to the young woman's neck. Kakashi even with just one of his eyes could tell what the man was trying to do and that was use Aya's life as a bargaining chip to find out the location of the cursed eye they are so desperately seeking.

"Don't worry about me…" Aya says, "I was dead the moment I let them change my face."

"Don't listen to her… tell us where the eye is and she lives as simple as that." The Mist shinobi said, as he pulled back on a clunk of Aya's hair, pulling her head back, to expose her neck to the cold steel of the kunai that's pressing against her throat. Kakashi just lays there thinking about his options at the moment considering that he has a feeling that this might be a well played rouse to get him to talk, because of the news that Kabuto got earlier. Kakashi was about to tell the Mist shinobi to go to hell again, but stops when he feels a pain in his thigh. Reaching down his fingers probed the tenders spot to find that a Senbon from one of the torture sessions had been left behind. Kakashi slowly pulls the slim metal projectile out of his thigh in the hopes of not bringing any attention to what he's up to at the moment.

"He's lying, don't listen to him." Aya pleaded, and Kakashi didn't know if it was just who she looks like, but for some reason he wants to believe that she is really on his side. Kakashi without a second thought about it throws the Senbon the best that he can in his current state hitting the Mist Shinobi in the same spot that he had hit Aya. He quickly dropped the kunai down to the ground harmlessly as he dropped to his knees.

"I believe you." Kakashi said, as he was finally able to will himself up to a sitting position close enough to Aya that he could pull the Senbon out of her neck. After a few second pass Aya regains movement of her body and she quickly moves to help Kakashi up to his feet, but he simply pushes her away leaving her confused. "Save yourself."

"I can't leave you here like this." Aya moved back up to Kakashi to attempt to help him up again, but again he just pushed her away the best he could. They both knew that it would take someone else to figure out that something is up and come check on the situation. However, neither one of them wanted to break and give in to the other. "You'll die if I leave you here like this."

"No I won't." Kakashi said, as he started to sense a familiar chakra off in the distance. He can't explain why he can sense it now and not before. Sure, it was in a fight against someone, but it was close. Close enough that there is hope that he will make it back to Konoha to see all his friends again. "Listen, there is a Jounin with some Genin from the Leaf village. Go find them and led them back here."

"But what if I don't find them?" Aya said, grasping for straws to get Kakashi to see her point of view, but it was worthless now. As he now knows why Kabuto was so shaken when he received the news, but even more so why he didn't want him to hear about it.

"I have faith in you, but even more in him… he has a way of finding people he needs to whether or not he knows it." Kakashi said, as he weakly tried to laugh thinking about how Naruto was able to find Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin when he was in need of a trainer when ANBU member who had been trained in the art of tracking couldn't find him for years.

"What could one Jounin and a couple of Genin do against a whole village?" Aya asked, as her last resort and normally that kind of logic would have worked on any one including Kakashi. However, because it's Naruto who is infamously know as the Crimson Fox can put fear in to a whole village, because he was the vessel for the Nine Tails Fox. The only thing that they really have going in their favor is that most of the Mist Shinobi don't know what happened during Naruto's battle against Orochimaru and even if they did… they probably still wouldn't risk anything.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said, to reassure her before she finally left his side as the sound of more shinobi's were heard headed towards the cell which means that things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Naruto managed to make his own chain of hand seals, but not in time as the two dragons slammed in to him. The young Genin watch on in horror as their sensei is pulverized by the water for several moments with out a break until the water finally receded back to the stream from which it came. The Mist Shinobi drops down to a knee as the fatigue of the prolonged battle is finally starting to get to him. The Genin on the other hand jumped down from their hiding spot within the trees to run to the side of their Sensei. The closer the three young shinobi's got to their teacher they could see or in Kioiko's case sense that Naruto wasn't breathing. Kioiko dropped to her knees and quickly attempted to revive her sensei with the basic medical techniques that Sakura had shown her, but what she found was disturbing.

"Kioiko, is Naruto-sensei going to be all right?" Meikyou asked, as he used his left hand to try and wipe away some of the drying blood from underneath his eye.

"There's no heart beat…" Kioiko said, the fear in her voice was enough to give both of the boys the chills. However, it looked as if she had something else that she wanted to say, but didn't get a chance to as Kouriha started pointing relentless away from Naruto's body until he blurted out.

"He's coming!" Kouriha yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

"Man up, Kouriha! Let's take him down for Naruto-sensei… fight like a man!" Meikyou snapped, at his frightened teammate as he pulled out a pair of kunai knives taking off towards the Mist shinobi.

"I'm not a man… I'm a mouse! Squeak, squeak scar-face!" Kouriha said, as he stared on in disbelief that his friend hasn't grasped the seriousness of the situation yet. Kouriha, however wasn't going to do anything to put his life or Kioiko's on the line as he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her away from Naruto's dead body. The pulling from Kouriha makes Kioiko yelp in pain which draws Meikyou attention away from the Mist shinobi…

"…" Meikyou was about to yell at Kouriha to let go of Kioiko, but doesn't get the chance to as he catches a forward thrust kick to the sternum from the Mist shinobi knocking him down to the ground. As Meikyou lays on the ground near passing out he can feel as blood starts to fill his right lung more than likely from a broken rib that pierced the organ. As fear of the situation now starts to surface in Meikyou's mind Kioiko senses what happened, and reels back kicking Kouriha in the groin to make him let go of her.

"Meikyou!" Kioiko screamed, as ran forward towards the hurt young man with tears soaking the fabric of her hitae.

"…" Kouriha tries to call out to the young girl to stop her, but the words just wouldn't come to him thanks to the paralyzing pain that he is in right now. As he was fighting back the tears from the pain though he saw someone run past him, but at the same time it looked as if the person was standing right in front of him.

"What the…" The Mist shinobi thought, as he saw the new young man running up to him, but with several more following right behind him. In his stupor at the moment he loses sight of the young man leading the charge while he realizes that the technique wasn't mere Shadow Clones, but it was on another level than regular clones.

"Shadow Punch!" The Young man exclaimed, as he punched the Mist ninja in the face. However, the Mist shinobi didn't move after the punch to the shock of Kioiko who sensed what was going on, but even more to Kouriha who could watch it. In fact they only grew in confusion when the Mist Shinobi finally did stumble when the last of the young man's "shadows" caught up with him. Kouriha forgot about his pain when he realized that standing where the Mist Shinobi had been is Takumi Kajou!

"What kind of technique was that…" The Mist shinobi pondered so that he could find a way to guard against it the next time he comes at him with it. However, he doesn't see the second young man come out of the brush holding on to a pair of Tonfa's. The second young man was none other than Makoto Yoshikuni, who nailed the Mist shinobi with a blow from one of the Tonfa's right to the back of the knee, which resonated with a sickening crunch that even Kouriha a non-medical knew that the Mist Shinobi's knee was just blown out by the strike. Makoto spun the other tonfa in his hand as twisted his body to strike him right in the chest with the weapon taking him down to the ground.

"Don't worry your going to be okay." A girl's voice draws Kouriha's attention back to Meikyou to see Asuka Yamaguchi already healing his punctured lung. It left Kouriha laying there shocked to see the very former classmates they foiled during the war helping them out right now. Kouriha's attention though was grabbed away from Asuka, Kioiko, and Meikyou when he heard right next to his head. Turning to see what was going on, he saw a black knee high boot, but the further he got to seeing the person's face stopped the moment he saw the bottom of a mini skirt and white panties. As Kouriha's face started to show the signs of blushing and his nose started to bleed from the excitement of the visual before him. He noticed a drop of water fall down to the ground. It is then that he hears the sobs of the person standing in front of him… which leaves nothing to guess about who it was. It was his sensei's fiancée, Sakura Haruno.

"That technique…" Sakura said, as she was even trying to hid the sadness in her voice. "I've saw it before, but it was used by someone else then." She added, as she recalled the sight of the twin water dragons as she and the three Genin she's temporarily leading as they got closer.

"There's no mistake… that was a message." The Mist shinobi said, through gritted teeth from the pain that's radiating through is body from his knee. "Your, Sakura Haruno, aren't you? So let me announce that you are going to die here just like he did to pay for what happened eight years ago."

"Eight years ago?" Sakura whispered, as she tried to think back eight go to remember who this man might be and what he has against Naruto and herself. However, the only run in with anyone from the Hidden Mist from eight years go that Team Seven had was with Zabuza and Haku.

"My name is Nagi… your executioner!" The Mist shinobi said, defiantly even though he was still seriously handicapped and pinned down by Makoto.

"The Hunter ninja?" Sakura said, sounding a little dumbfound for a moment until a conversation with Kakashi was recalled. "I've heard about you from Kakashi-sensei. You're the Hunter ninja that vowed to single-handedly bring Zabuza and Haku down, but when the news of their deaths spread… you fell out of grace with the Mizukage and resigned from the Hunter-nin core."

"The situation is a little more complicated than that, but it's useless to talk about it here and now." Nagi replied, "Your team was the one who killed them taking from me the biggest bounty that would have allowed me to retire in peace. I've waited eight years for this moment. Tonight the remaining members of Team Kakashi… DIE!" Nagi punched at Makoto catching him off guard just enough to make the young man stumble back. Once he was free he quickly pulled out a scroll wiping some blood away from his bloody lip. Nagi with a sadistic looking smile wiped the blood on to the scroll. "Summoning jutsu: Black Scorpion!" In a cloud of smoking a scorpion the size of an elephant appeared with Nagi sitting on it's back.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" All of the Genin thought, as they moved to safer ground with Makoto and Takumi grabbing Kouriha while Kioiko and Asuka worked together to move Meikyou.


	53. The Price Paid Too High

_A/N - Alright I know the last chapter probably left a bitter taste in your mouth and this one probably won't do that any favors, but I hope that you all understand where I'm coming from as a story teller. Every thing that happens in my story happens for a reason. You might not able to see it right now, but later you will. For now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing..._

* * *

Sakura just stared at Nagi and the giant scorpion in front of her feeling a little spooked about the situation she finds herself in, but not because Nagi and his creature. No it's something more mundane than that… in fact it's just the simple feeling that someone other than the six Genin is watching her face off against Nagi. However, she was able to pull herself together long enough to smirk. "Impressive." She said, as she took more of a fighting stance even though her tears were still falling.

"Thank you." Nagi replied, "I should warn you though, his stinger on his tail contain the most corrosive acid known to man. In other words there's no healing it, because not even the legendary healer Tsunade could do much about it. Simply put: one sting and your dead."

"Well, I am amazed that you were able to pull of the summoning jutsu in your condition…" Sakura said, "but I should warn you I've beaten one scorpion. I think I can beat another one."

"Such confidence…" Nagi noticed, as he looked at the young woman trying to put on a brave face for the Genin despite the fact she's still crying over the death of Uzumaki. "Let's see if you can make it happen. ATTACK!" The black scorpion upon hearing that attacked Sakura from above with it's tail, but missed as Sakura jumped back on to her hands just in time as the venomous stinger plunged deep in to the ground where she was just standing. As Sakura balanced herself on her hands she watched as the grass around the spot where the stinger hit quickly died. Sakura caught the glimpse of the scorpion's giant claw headed her way and used her right hand to propel herself in to the air while using her left hand to push herself off the right to barely escape the attack. While she was in the air she grabbed three kunai's with her right hand as she flipped in the air throwing them at Nagi, but the Mist ninja was able to deflect all of them as the scorpion swiped them away with it's other claw. As Sakura landed on her feet, she started to perform a quick chain of hand signs. Before she had even finished with the chain, she was surrounded by a massive gust of wind.

"Wind style: Cherry Blossom Blades!" Sakura yelled, as with in the gust of wind appeared the petals of a cherry blossom swirling around before it was launched straight at Nagi in the form of a tornado. Nagi could only guess that the petals are razor sharp, because normal petals wouldn't have any use in a technique.

"Protect me!" Nagi yelled, which made the scorpion pull both of it's claws as well as it's tail around Nagi in the hopes of protecting it's master from the attack. Sakura knew that the attack wouldn't have the desire effect of avenging Naruto's murder, but at it least it would even the playing field a little bit. Sakura though didn't believe her eyes when she saw the scorpion completely torn to shreds in ways her attack wouldn't have been able to do as she hasn't really perfected it yet. Something wasn't right about the situation, but at the same time it ended the way she'd figured it to… Nagi struggling to stay on his feet on his own power.

"How was he able to get out of that with another scratch if the scorpion was destroyed that thoroughly?" Sakura thought, but the more she thought about it the more that it didn't make any sense to her.

"That was a good attempt, but I suggest you prepare yourself, Sakura Haruno, as with this next move, I'll end your existence!" Nagi yelled, as he started to make another chain of hand signs despite the fact that he knows that he's starting to run low on chakra. "Scorpion retribution!"

Sakura was barely able to jump in to the air to avoid several small scorpion stingers that came up from the ground attempting to sting her in the foot. Sakura started to wonder if that is why the giant scorpion was defeated so easily, but she had to push those thoughts out of her head when she saw several shurikens whizzing straight towards her. "Damn it!" She scolded, herself as she made a series of hand seals that she memorized from when she was just a Genin.

"Substitution, huh?" Nagi thought, as he saw the wooden pale crashed to the ground with the shurikens embedded in it. "Using something like that in a fight against me… could be taken as an insult."

"I didn't mean any insult." Sakura replied, as she appeared in front of him and what was left of his black scorpion. "I promise to show you that you as a shinobi deserve." Sakura with a smirk on her tear stained face pulled out two more kunai's, but this time she only threw of them at Nagi. Nagi simply avoided the attack by letting himself fall to the ground. However, as the first kunai sailed right over him, Sakura held on to the second one, while she jumped in to the air.

"She doesn't have it in her to kill me." Nagi thought, as he laid on his back on the ground with a smirk on his face. However, that smirk was wiped off his face the moment that he saw the pink haired kunoichi rising through the air with the second kunai in her hands. Thinking that the young woman was going to land on top of him with knife making him he realizes that he doesn't have any where he can go in his current state. If it wasn't for his knee injury he would be able to avoid the attack with no problem, but because of the pain in his knee it severely limits his movements at the moment. Nagi takes a deep breath as he prepare for the end to finally come…

* * *

Kakashi just lays on the floor trying to think of a halfway plausible excuse as he doesn't want to draw any unneeded attention towards Aya. The footsteps just continue to get lounder on till they were right outside of the door. The door slowly was pushed open allowing more light in to the room, but also revealing to Kakashi that beyond the door was Kabuto and Shino as well as two other Mist shinobi. Just by seeing the face of the man that's behind the torture he has endure, but also the man that betrayed him so the enemy could have their way with him is enough to make his blood boil. Kakashi tries to force himself back to his feet, but has no luck as he catches a kick to the stomach from one of the nameless Mist shinobi's.

"Bind his hands…" Kabuto says, "…make sure he can't form any hand signs. Just in case he has managed to build up some chakra."

"I've told you that is impossible as long as I have my bugs in him." Shino says, sounding a little perturbed with the fact that it sounds like Kabuto is doubting the power of his bugs.

"Kakashi, now be a good boy and tell us how you managed to get out of your chains." Kabuto asked, before he reached up with his right hand to push his glasses back up along the bridge of his nose. For a moment Kakashi waited until the first ninja that had entered the room was dead. Even though hitting a pressure point in the neck is nonfatal in the intital strike, but if the needle is left in place for too long the massive amount of pressure it puts on the brain can hemorrhage it calling the victim.

"He did." Kakashi said, as he glanced over at the now deceased Mist shinobi which gets Kakashi confused looks from his captors. They were all wondering why Kakashi would turn around and kill the very person that was trying to help him to escape his fate.

"Why?" Shino asked, stoically as he turned his glaze that's hidden behind his sunglasses.

"I feigned like I had died peacefully in my sleep and the help of a little chakra I mustered up… he believed it." Kakashi says, "Once I was free I took him out the best way that I could."

"I thought you said that it wasn't possible for him to use any chakra!" Kabuto turned to look at Shino looking quite furious of the currently perceived situation with Kakashi and his ability to use chakra.

"He's lying." Shino said, with out taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"Or you are and you're helping him." Kabuto said a loudly as he started to have thoughts that Shino was still loyal to Konoha, but feigning like he was a traitor so that he and Kakashi could learn more about The Master and the plan to bring him back. Almost as if Shino knows what Kabuto is thinking about he starts to call back on of his bugs. Kakashi's forearm started to drive himself crazy with the sensation of wanting to itch it, but he can't break free to satisfy the need. Soon a small tickle of blood rolls down as Shino's bug emerges from underneath the skin. The insect flies straight towards Shino landing on his finger which Shino then raises it to his eye to listen to what the tiny little creature has to say.

"It was Aya… apparently she over heard our conversation about her future." Shino says, which makes Kabuto smile which made Kakashi feel very uneasy about what was going to happen now that they have what they wanted to know.

"I had no help… I'm telling you the truth." Kakashi said, hoping to make them doubt each other, but it didn't look like it was going to work this time. As neither one of them turned to look at him.

"So what do you want to do about her?" Shino asked, as he left the bug on his finger return to Kakashi. Kakashi grits his teeth from the pain of the bug burrowing a new hole in to his over sensitive body.

"Find her and eliminate her." Kabuto said, coolly as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kakashi once again tried to break free, but this time to stop Shino from going after Aya. However, he doesn't have any better luck than the previous times as the unnamed Mist shinobi's are too strong for him in his weakened state.

"Leave her alone! Do what you want with me, but don't touch a hair on her head!" Kakashi yelled, but it didn't sound that threatening as the dry throat made the words come out weaker and cracked.

"Oh we will do what we with you, but her as well." Kabuto says, as he laughs sinisterly. "Take him to the center of the village it's just about time for his execution." The nameless shinobi nodded silently as they started to drag Kakashi from the room. Kakashi was once again fighting against them with a renewed fire, but they still were to much of him. Kakashi was helpless to watch as Shino left in the direction that Aya did and he knew that it wouldn't take Shino long to find the young woman. Considering behind Kiba, Hinata, and Neji… he was one of the Leaf village's most gifted trackers. Is only hope is that she is able to get to Naruto before Shino is able to catch up with him.

* * *

Sakura was above of Nagi now, but she has a feeling that something is right about the situation and instead of going through with her original plan. She takes edge of the kunai to cut open her middle finger. Sakura with no remorse in her eyes started to make a chain of hand signs she hasn't made since they were taught to her…

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, "Katsuyu!" In an instant the whole area was covered with a cloud of white smoke. Soon after a giant blue and white skin slug appeared before Nagi's eyes. The slug was falling right on top of him as the cloud of smoke started to disperse from the area.

"This is bad." Nagi thought, as the giant slug got closer to him. Seconds later the ground trembled as the slug landed right on top of Nagi, but Sakura had the feeling that the job wasn't done eye. The six young Genin looked completely stunned at the sight of the gigantic slug in front of them with Sakura standing on top of it's head.

"I thought the scorpion was bad, but what the hell is that!" Kouriha asked, as he pointed at the slug.

"How should I know, you dip-shit!" Takumi replied, looking just as confused as the younger Genin does.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kioiko asked, as she continued to watch as Asuka continued to treat Meikyou's wounds considering that she's personally too exhausted at the moment to do it herself.

"Yes… he's just resting right now." Asuka said, hoping that it would get the younger female Genin off her back about the boy's condition. She had long ago healed his lung completely, but Kioiko was worried about his eye that had bled during the fight. However, there was nothing wrong with it and no explanation for the blood so she was just healing all his minor cuts and bruises to make it look like she had done something to his eye to heal it.

"Lady Sakura, it is nice to see you again." Katsuyu says, "Is that master Naruto down there, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes started to watered as the realization of Naruto being gone hit her again. "Yes, it is…" and with the words Sakura dropped down to her knees on Katsuyu's head beginning to cry once again.

"Sorry, Lady Sakura…" Katsuyu replied, as her own heart broke a little bit known how much Naruto had not only meant to Sakura, but her original mistress Tsunade. Suddenly the both of them felt the sudden surge of chakra from underneath them.

"Katsuyu, Separate!" Sakura yelled, and the giant slug listen to her command, but it was too late. As Katsuyu started to divide herself she was stung by the scorpion's tail getting injected with that acid. Katsuyu though was able to at least get Sakura to safety before the stinger could have gotten her too.

"Katsuyu are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked, with concern in her voice hoping that she didn't just cost the ruler of the Slug summons to perish.

"I'll be fine…" One of the miniature Katsuyu replied, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to rest for a bit." and with those words she disappeared in to a cloud of white smoke.

"Naruto-sensei couldn't him…" Kouriha thought, "…and now it looks like Sakura-sensei is going to fail as well."

As the smoke cleared, Sakura saw shurikens and kunai's heading straight for her and acting on instinct again, she performed a chain of hand seals surrounding herself with gusts of wind again. Instead of releasing them as before she rotated them around her body almost in similar fashion of the Hyuuga's Rotation to knock the projectiles away. It was only after the wind stopped blowing around that she could notice the change in Nagi's appearance. It looked as if his body was spliced together with the remains of the scorpion she defeated already while he was standing in front of a hole in the ground.

"So that's how you survived Katsuyu landing on you…" Sakura says, as she looks a little disturbed at the sight before her. "How is it even possible for you do something like that?"

"Lord Kabuto… altered the Black Scorpion's DNA and mine allowing us to merge with one another, but most importantly as long as one of us are alive the other can't die!" Nagi laughed, sinisterly as if he was certain now that Sakura was going to die despite the fact right now he is in a position he could die along with the Black Scorpion. "Now I have a question… I've never seen the Hyuuga's Rotation before, but how could you do it? I thought only Hyuuga's could use it."

"True, but that wasn't Rotation." Sakura said, with a smirk. "It's a technique that I created based off the Hyuuga's Rotation."

"I see." Nagi said, with a smile as he realized that he wouldn't have to worry about the Rotation turning his own chakra back against him. "Let's finish this!"

"Since you asked so politely…" Sakura said, as she balled up her fist, but before she charged in to nail him with one of her devastating punches her eyes went wide as if she just remembered she left her stove on back in the village. Sakura suddenly unclenched one of her fist as she held it out and much to the shock of everyone watching they saw a smaller and pink version of the Rasengan forming in the Jounin's hand.

"Rasengan?" Nagi noticed, which only made him laugh. "Uzumaki couldn't defeat me with a barrage of those… what do you expect to do with one?"

"I'll defeat you with the help of Naruto's technique." Sakura replied, calmly, but bitterly as she tightened the fist of the other hand as it was enveloped with aura of blue chakra. It was obvious to the Genin that trained briefly with Sakura what she was planning on doing. She was going to use her weaker version of the Rasengan to weaken Nagi's body so that her monstrous punch she's building up to with the other hand would be able to blow right through his chest. With tears filling her eyes… "This one's for you Naruto."

"Fool!" Nagi thought, as he started to move his stinger in place to stab Sakura once she was close enough. Sakura slammed the Rasengan right into his chest, but right as the stinger was thrust right in to her chest. They stood there for several moments unmoving, but Sakura's Rasengan was fading fast until fresh tears stained Sakura's face. It was as if a force from the great beyond granted her more power. The Rasengan hit it's top velocity as it sent Nagi back wards spinning in to a tree.

"That's it… for both of them." Kouriha thought, as he continued to stare at the sit before him when Sakura started coughing off blood. Even though Kouriha doesn't know much about the human body, but he knows enough to know that with the amount of acid that was injected in to her chest is turning all of her internal organs to goo. Turning to look at Nagi he sees that he isn't in much better shape with a massive burn on his chest from the chakra of the Rasengan and possible internal injures from the impact with the tree.

"Seems that I underestimated you and that knock off Rasengan…" Nagi said, before he couched of a good amount of his own blood. "But you'll die soon enough… my revenge is complete."

"You know…" Sakura began, "Zabuza did die, because of my team."

"What? Your team from all accounts were the last team of shinobi's to be seen with him alive along with his partner Haku." Nagi said, denying the idea that someone other than Team Seven was responsible for the death of Zabuza and Haku. His revenge wouldn't be stolen from him… not after everything he has been through to get to this point.

"True, but they both died by their choice." Sakura said, as she dropped down to her knees. "During their final moments of that encounter, they both give their lives for one another. Haku may have died at the hands of my sensei, but he did so to protect Zabuza's life taking the fatal blow in his place."

"I'll give you that… that brat hero-worshiped Zabuza that scum." Nagi said, as he closed his eyes as if he was trying to actively fight the pain from entering his mind.

"After that, Gatou the one that hired Zabuza showed up with the intent to betray him, but he made the mistake of disrespecting Haku." Sakura said, wearily as she raised her right arm up to her chest and tried to start treating the wound, but the chakra wouldn't gather in her hand like it should. "Despite not being able to use his arms, he took a kunai from Naruto in his teeth and charged Gatou… he took out twenty of the bandits Gatou had with him before reaching him. In the end of his life, he finally understood the true strength of shinobi… he didn't die by team seven's actions that day… he didn't die for some tool… he died for his friend."

"You're lying, but then again it doesn't matter." Nagi says, "In a few more seconds you will be dead and so will the worthless Genin." Nagi started to laugh sinisterly again as more of the scorpion's dismembered body parts started to move towards Nagi in order to prevent him from dying.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Sakura said, with a coy smile before coughing out some more blood from her mouth. "…but I plan to live a few more years to pay respects to Naruto." With those words Sakura's body went up in a puff of white smoke.

"A shadow clone? But when?" Nagi asked, as fear grew in his eye knowing that it would still be a minute or two before he would be able to move.

"When Katsuyu started to separate…" Came the kunoichi's voice from the right of Nagi. Who turned to look in the direction and couldn't believe that she was standing there un-phase by the acid attack. "I used the confusion of that to create one, knowing that you wouldn't be able to see me doing it. Right after that I used the transformation jutsu to make myself in to a mini Katsuyu so you wouldn't see the real me. After Katsuyu talked to the clone of me and disappeared I hid in the brush watching."

"So I got sloppy…" Nagi said, sounding defeated. "Damn it." Nagi closed his eyes as he awaited the hammer to fall. Sakura socked him a good one sending him flying through air once again. However, not with a enough force to kill just enough to create enough distance with him that they would be able to move back to the town they had passed on the way here.

"Lady Sakura!" Takumi yelled, as he jumped out from his hiding place. "Aren't you going to go after him to finish him off?"

"No… there's been enough death today." Sakura says, "Not only that he will require at least several months to heal if he's lucky to survive being out in the woods like that."

"Yeah and who knows there could be more out there like that." Makoto said, as he joined the pink kunoichi and his team mate. However, know of them knew that Nagi was closer than they thought having grabbed on to a tree. He was just about to start making his way back to the opening they were fighting in when a katana's blade pierced his heart while another blade lopped off his head. Once the blade that was in his heart was pulled the corpse fell to the ground to reveal the ANBU Root member Blade standing behind him.

"Exactly." Sakura nodded. "As for now, I suggest we head back to the to rest. First thin in the morning we'll leave to finish this mission."

As the Genin turned to walk back towards the town Sakura reached in to her medical pouch pulling out a scroll. As she started to peal the scroll open she started to walk towards Naruto's body as the tears were flowing like raging rivers again. Sensing that Sakura was heading in the opposite direction Kioiko turned around to face her once temporarily sensei and her fallen sensei.

"Sakura-sensei, aren't you coming?" Kioiko asked, worried about the older kunoichi who was obviously heart broken over the death of Naruto.

"Yeah, but I have to do something first." Sakura dropped down her knees right next to Naruto's body. She just stares at the body for several minutes before she places the scroll on the ground and with a heavy sigh she reopens the wound on her thumb to use the blood as ink on the blank scroll. After another several minutes place she finishes the writing and was building chakra up in her right hand. She places the hand down on to the scroll and just seconds after she pulls her hand back smoke starts to pour out of the scroll enveloping Naruto's body. Once the body is completely covered, the smoke starts to retreat back in to the scroll leaving no sign of Naruto's body, once the smoke is completely gone a new marking appears on the scroll before Sakura rolls it up and ties it closed.


	54. Questions without Answers?

_A/N - Before you go ahead and read this chapter I have to forewarn you that you may see some familar names from other animes in this story and I just want you to let you know that despite that... this is not and is not turning in to a a cross over fic. Even though they may share the name and fighting style from that other anime... I just happened to run in to a road block while thinking up an original name from the charater and decided to use one that I know fits said character. For now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing..._

* * *

The next time Kakashi awoke he was standing in center of the Hidden Mist village chained a wooden pole that was connected to a concrete base. Which made it clear to him how he was going to be executed… by drowning as in the center of the Mist Village was the deepest part of any river in the country. Kakashi looked around the village square and right off the bat he was taken by surprise that there were no villagers present to see the execution just shinobi's. As if they were expecting an assault on the village. Which must mean that Naruto and his team were getting too close for their liking.

"Kakashi, it's not too late to tell me what I want to know." Kabuto said, with a toothy grin as if he had an inkling that Kakashi was going to decide to talk this time. Despite the fact that they weren't able to crack him with torture.

"Forget it." Kakashi said, and was about to spit at Kabuto once again, but he never had a chance to pucker his lips as Kabuto reached up grabbing him by the mouth.

"I wouldn't." Kabuto says, "You might want to take a breath." Kabuto pulled his hand back away from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi having no regrets or second thoughts finishes spitting on Kabuto with out heeding the advice of taking a breath. Kabuto made some sort of signal and then several Mist shinobi's grabbed the pole, Kakashi, or the base… anything that they could grabbed to hoist him up in to the air. Seconds later they chunked the helpless Seventh Hokage in to the river as Kakashi started to sink to the bottom of the river Kabuto just smiled.

"Master Kabuto… how do you think he will die?" A Mist shinobi asked, wondering what the fate of Kakashi had in store for him.

"Knowing Kakashi… he'll survive the lack of oxygen long enough for the pressure to crush him to death." Kabuto said, as he started to laugh hysterically at the thought of Kakashi fighting to survive the relative painless death of drown only to face the excruciating pain of his body imploding.

* * *

Sakura and the six Genin left the hotel that Naruto had original got for them a little after noon heading towards the capital. Which it didn't take than all that only to have the front gate coming in to the sight which much to the expectation of Sakura's it was closed, but that there was also guards posted outside of it. It was obvious that they didn't want anyone interfering with their busy as Sakura saw the twinkle of sunlight reflect off a thrown kunai heading straight at her. With out a hesitation she pulled out her own kunai to deflect it.

"I see you've got good reflects." Announced a Mist shinobi's whose face was bandaged up in a way that it reminds her of the way Kakashi use to wear his masks. The second thing that caught her attention about the man was that he had a head cleaver sword that looks even bigger than one Zabuza and Kisame use to wield when they were among the land of the living.

"She doesn't look all that tough to me." Announced a girl with bobbed, brunette hair and blue eyes, wearing a tank top and short trouser that resembled the look of the deceased Sound Ninja Kin. In fact, the young woman's hitae didn't bare the emblem for the Mist village, but that of the Sound village!

"Don't judge your opponent by their looks, Mayu." A guy with long black hair, which completely covered his face blocking it from view advised. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the girl, but his hitae which he was like a belt, was home to the Stone village symbol, but unlike the other two it also more a scratch through it. "Looks can be very deceiving."

"At any rate…" Said a guy with golden hair and green eyes twirling a Senbon in between his fingers who either didn't wear his hitae or is wearing it to where it isn't visible to any one. "…Seems we are in their way. So, what are we gonna do, Renji?"

"What we've been paid to do, Saito…" Replied the first man to talk, "We kill them like Nagi failed to do." Renji charged at Sakura as he pulled his sword from it's sheath on his back. Sakura bent over backwards in order to avoid the coming slash and as she saw the blade cutting the air right above her face, she decided to counter attack. She aimed her fist right in to his gut, but Renji side stepped it to the right. Before Sakura knew it, the blade of the huge sword was already heading straight at her once again.

"Sakura-sensei!" Meikyou yelled, as he quickly had two of his kunai's in his hands charging at the both of them.

"Stay out of this!" Sakura yelled, as she able to block the attack using her drawn kunai in a fraction of a second. In another fraction of a second she had pulled out a second kunai taking a swipe at the enemy ninja. The Mist shinobi easily jumped back to avoid the slash, but even easier knocked away the first kunai that Sakura had drawn which she throw the moment her last attack failed. "This ninja are on a different level than Nagi." Sakura announced, as the Genin looked at Sakura with confusion on their face. "If you get involved, you'd only make things worst!"

"Lady Sakura, even you can't take them on all by yourself!" Makoto said, wondering how the pink haired Jounin planned to win against four opponents that are stronger then Nagi. When it took a combined effort of the deceased Naruto's and hers to beat him. Renji was charging at Sakura again, but he didn't even get with a foot of her before he was knocked on his ass seemingly by thin air. As everyone tried to make heads or tails of the situation something started to fade in to existence right in front of their eyes. The enemy shinobi's weren't so much caught off by it than what Sakura and the Genin were when they saw the "deceased" Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of them.

"Listen to me, I know I have a lot to explain, but Sakura take the Genin and find Kakashi-sensei and Shino! I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can!" Naruto yelled, as he motioned for them to go on a head with out him.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, as she wasn't sure if she was seeing considering the fact that she sealed Naruto's "dead" body in to a scroll.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped up in to the air to avoid a swipe from Renji's sword as the young Genin and Sakura still stare at Naruto for a moment. Finally, it is the Genin that move grabbing Sakura pulling her towards the gate of the village. They all jump over it to the village with ease…

"The brats are mine!" Saito announced, as he followed right after the group of Leaf shinobies. "You guys can have blondie!" However, before he was able to jump over the gate, Naruto blocked his way launching a sidekick straight at his face. However, the shinobi from an unknown village was able to block the attack easily with his hand. Before Naruto knew it the Senbon that he had been fiddling with was flying straight at his neck. Naruto jumped on to the wall behind him using it for a launching pad. Once he was in the air above the unknown ninja he threw a couple of shurikens at him.

Saito jumped back in order to evade the throwing stars and the moment that his feet touched the ground he barely had a chance to react to the image of Naruto, throwing a punch at him. He managed to move his head to the right, so that Naruto's fist went right by his head, but before Saito could do anything else, he received a hard knee in his stomach. "Not going happen, bud!" Naruto said, gloating as he took the man down. Naruto pulled out a couple of kunai's as he prepared to finish the job, but before he could cut Saito he had to evade a shuriken that was flying straight towards his jugular vein in his neck.

Before Naruto's feet even touched the ground the kunoichi known as Mayu gave him a hard kick in the back making him fall face first to the ground. However, she had to quickly jump away from Naruto as he caught himself on his hands lifting his legs up into the air going for a mule kick. As Naruto flipped up on to his feet he saw unnamed Stone ninja coming straight at him with the one known as Renji coming up close behind him. Naruto instantly reached in to his weapons pouch pulling out some ninja wire that's threaded with several kunais and shurikens. With a quick flick of his wrist he launched the projectiles at the in coming attackers, but the Stone ninja was able to evade them by jumping in to the air, but Renji deflected them using his massive sword. Renji snapped, "An amateur Jounin? I don't know how you survived Nagi, but that changes right now!"

"Where is he?" The Stone ninja thought, as he was still mid air. He searched all the possible hiding places he could until he found himself face to face with Naruto throwing a punch at his face. He was able to block the attack by grabbing Naruto's wrist, but then found Naruto throwing a punch with his other hand which he blocked in same fashion. The Stone shinobi started to smile, but the smile started to fade when he saw a shadow appear on Naruto's face all of the sudden. The Stone shinobi looked up to see what was causing the shadow to find another Naruto coming down on them landing a powerful heel drop on his face as the first Naruto went poof in to a cloud of smoke. The Stone shinobi crashed in to the floor as Naruto landed safely a few meters away from him.

"He performed the Shadow Clones jutsu unnoticed…" Renji said, with a genuine look of surprise on his face considering what he has heard about Naruto and his grandstanding way with the Shadow Clones. "That's unexpected, but hardly enough to defeat us."

"I know…" Naruto replied, with a smile on his face. "After all, you are Renji Abarai, right?"

"So you've heard of me?" Renji asked, as he looked pleasantly surprised at the twist of events.

"Well, you were on of the Mist Seven swordsmen, just like Zabuza, Kisame, and Suigetsu. You were famous, but have faded from many memories with nearly half of you dead now." Naruto said, even though he knows it might push buttons that didn't need to be pressed at the moment.

"So right, but don't think because you know me things will be easier. My comrades elite Jounins as well." Renji replied, as he shifted his weight a little bit.

"Renji, why tell…" Mayu began to say, but Renji interrupted her…

"No point in hiding it. He knows who I am and he knows we were assembled for one reason to make sure no one interferes… he already knows you all are not average Jounins." Renji said, as he placed his sword over his shoulder.

"I guess you have your reasons for going along with what ever going on…" Naruto said, as his smile faded away from his face. "…but I don't care. The only thing that is certain is I'm going to beat you and save the my friend and Hokage."

"Such confidence for someone out numbered." The rogue Stone shinobi said, as he got back on his feet. "My friend, I think you're thinking too highly of yourself as we haven't even used our best techniques yet."

"Then why don't you guys stop playing around." Naruto said, knowing that it would only get himself in more trouble, but it would at least buy time for Sakura and the Genin if he can keep them busy like this.

"Gladly, but first…" The rogue Stone shinobi says, "Saito, you said you wanted to play with the kiddies… go have fun and take Renji with you."

"Right." Saito said, with a toothy grin on his face as he turned to Renji. "Let's go we can't let them get any more ahead of us."

"You're talking as if I am just going to let you leave…" Naruto said, as he took up his fighting stance again, but before he knew what happened he heard something coming up from behind him. Before he knew it, he felt a hard knee to the center of his spine. He was sent falling forward once again, but he was able to flip in the air to where he was looking at the kunoichi Mayu who was smiling wildly. "She's as fast as bushy brows! This isn't going to be as easy as I though… even with Shadow Clones." Naruto thought, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he noticed Saito and Renji disappear over the gate heading after Sakura and the Genin. "Damn it… I have to finish this quick or Sakura and the kids are in trouble."

"Now then, let's start the fun…" Mayu said, with a smile on her face as she ran straight at Naruto showing her incredible speed, but much to her surprise Naruto was able to counter her charge with a hard punch in to her stomach. As she bent over Naruto raised his knee right in to her face and as her head snapped back up Naruto spun around lifting his leg hitting a spin kick right to her jaw. Which sent the kunoichi flying back several meters. Naruto spun around just in to face the black haired shinobi with holding a kunai in his hand. Naruto was just barely able to avoid the swipe of the blade by ducking under it. Naruto spun again on his heel this time going for a sweep kick, but the rogue Stone Ninja just jumps in to the air to avoid the attack of his legs. Naruto looked up to see a rain of Shurikens coming his way from the black haired shinobi which he was barely able to dive out of the way of.

"That was close…" Naruto thought, as he rolled up on to his feet launching his own weapons at the rogue shinobi, but instead of waiting for the weapons to fail. Naruto charges in hoping to use weapons as a distraction to get a much needed opening that was bound to appear. However, just as he was about to make his move he had to pull back to avoid a punch to his face from Mayu and then he had to pull back again and further to avoid a kick aimed at his head. Naruto cuts a back flip lifting his legs up hoping to connect with the kunoichi's head, but he missed. Naruto realizes then that she probably just made an opening of her own from the rogue shinobi… Naruto stands up straight and is barely able to focus before the black haired shinobi threw a punch at him. Naruto was able to duck under it, but he went right in to a powerful knee life from Mayu. That sent Naruto up in to the air, but Naruto was once again able to flip in the air to land on his feet as he grabbed a hold of Mayu's arm using the leverage to Judo throw her in to the rogue ninja. The both of them rolled on the ground for a few meters before coming to a stop. They both got slowly back to their feet with expressions on their face that took Naruto off guard as they both look excited.

"Well, you're better than we've expected." The rogue Stone ninja announced. "We should really stop playing around and get serious, don't you think so, Mayu?"

"I do, Koura." Mayu replied, just before Naruto could feel her chakra as it started to flow all over her petite body. Naruto though took his attention off the young woman when out of the corner of his eye he as Koura making a series of hand signs he doesn't remember having ever seen before he places than down on to the ground. However, his attention then is drawn back to Mayu whose body is covered in this strange marks that looked like Orochimaru's curse marks, but there was something different about them as they didn't give off the evil foreboding that went along with those forbidden seals.

"What are those?" Naruto was barely able to spit out before the kunoichi disappeared from his view, but before he knew it she landed a powerful blow on his face nearly knocking him out.


	55. Flight or Fight No Choice At All!

__

A/N - Yes finally a new chapter for this story... thanks in part to me finally getting my computer back and I could finish the chapter I had been working on when it died on me. However, don't worry if you had gotten in to my NaruHina story that I had been writing while I waited to this computer back... I will still be updating it. In fact I plan to try to update the both of them... this story and NaruHina at the same time, but no promises. Aslo I know this really doesn't have any answers to the cliffhangers I have concerning Kakashi and Naruto... as in how Naruto's still alive and if Kakashi is going to survive long enough to be rescued... but what can I say this part of the New Team Seven and Sakura's temporary back team went longer than I thought it would before I hit the part I wanted to leave ya with... so sorry for drawing it like this, but I promise the new chapter will have at least something on Naruto's situation. For now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing...

* * *

As Sakura and the six Genin ran towards the center of the village they all had the same things on their minds. How was Naruto alive, where did he come from, will he be able to last against four opponents, and the one thing that had both Meikyou and Takumi chewing at the bit hoping for… a fight. In fact Meikyou turned to Sakura with an excited look in his eyes as he asked… "When are we going to stop running and fight?" as the seven of them continued to run towards the center of the Hidden Mist Village.

"We're not… we are going to listen to Naruto-sensei and finish this mission." Kouriha replied, not even turning to look at the scar faced boy.

"Kouriha has a point." Makoto said, "We should really listen to Lord Naruto, because if they are stronger than that Nagi guy we're in over our heads, but just in case we should be prepared to face them, because Lord Naruto won't be able to hold them forever and we should do it in a place where we have the advantage."

"Where do you suggest, Makoto, because I know you've thought all about that already." Takumi said, with smirk on his face as he slowed down a little bit to where he would be able to hear his teammate's plan a little more clearly.

"The center of the village is probably the best place. It's open enough to where Kouriha and I don't have to worry about our weapons being ineffective, but also with Meikyou's elements the lack of surrounding buildings would cut down the chance of innocent bystanders getting injured." Makoto said, with a matter of fact tone in his voice, but something about the way he looked made them all see the doubt of the center of the village being the best idea for the point of the attack.

"But what Makoto?" Asuka asked, wondering what it was that was making him have second thoughts about his idea.

"If the info we gathered at the last town is right… the center of village will be filled with people to watch the execution of The Hokage today." Makoto says, "However, if the info was a plant it would mean that they want us to head to the center of the village for…"

"A trap." Kioiko finished what the older boy was saying as she was having that same feeling since they were told of the info by the back up team.

"Alright, so what do we do Sakura-sensei?" Meikyou asked, wondering what the oldest member of the group would have to add to the discussion, but there was no answer.

"I'm afraid, that she can't answer you at the moment." The Genin all heard a voice coming from them causing them all to come to a stop. As they turned to look back they saw Renji and Saito standing behind with Cheshire cat grins on their faces. Suddenly the Genin's eyes focused on Sakura's body that laid a few meters away from them laying on the ground in between the two groups. The Genin all rushed to Sakura's side surprised that she was taken out so easily with out even a sound. As Asuka searched Sakura's body for any fatal injures, but all she could find was a Senbon that pierced Sakura's shoulder. However, it didn't take long for the young medical ninja to notice that the needle was dipped in to something.

"She's asleep… the Senbon was dipped in a highly potent sleeping agent." Asuka said, after she noticed that Sakura was still breathing.

"I'm afraid that she's going to be sleeping for at least twenty four hours." Saito announced, as started to twirl another Senbon in his hand as if it all a game to him.

"We can't let you go any farther, but we might spare you if you head back to your village." Renji said, as he reached up to grab the hilt of his blade.

"Make your decision, but realize one you decide… there is no going back." Saito added, as he stopped twirling his Senbon in his hand lifting it up as if he was preparing to attack or defend with it.

"You know that Nagi guy… could have said the same thing,,,," Meikyou replied, "…do you know what we did?"

"Figures… brats shall always be brats." Renji said, as he gripped the hilt of his blade pulling it from it's sheath. "But we're not Nagi… we will kill…"

"Let me have them Renji." Saito asked, "Their not worth the wear on your blade."

"Fine, have your fun, but Saito don't over do it like you did with Hokage's ANBU escort." Renji replied, after a moment of hesitation.

"I can't promise you anything." Saito said, with a smile as he pulled out several more needles. Before any of the Genin knew what was going on the needles were flying right at them! The Genin jumped out of the way of the projectiles with Makoto and Takumi both grabbing Sakura to get her out of the way of them. However, surprising to everyone Kouriha stayed behind as he pulled up and unfolded his Bo staff. He waited until they were dangerous close when he tried to deflect them using his chakra barrier, but his eyes widened in fear when the needles looked to be burrowing through the barrier. The barrier starts to become unstable beyond Kouriha's control that he has to dispel it taking several hits from the Senbon, but luckily none of them were fatal, but enough to where he wouldn't be moving for a few moments.

"How…?" Kouriha asked, as his body started to shake all over from the sheer shock of seeing his clan's must trusted technique defeated in such a manor.

"The Tenshi barriers are well known, but only feared by the weak." Saito explained with a smirk. "Why? Because they are a cheap knock of the Hyuuga's Rotation. The Hyuuga's Rotation is capable of turning a users chakra back against them, but the Tenshi style barriers… can't. I infuse my Senbon with some of my chakra when they are in my hand making them anything I want harder, sharper, curved, or flat. Of course, that's not all I can do… I can control where they go or hold them against your barrier for example. Which means… that you Genin have no chance against me it's as simple as that."

"Just because we are classified as Genin doesn't mean that weren't not stronger!" Takumi yelled, as charged at the Senbon user with unbridled fury in his eyes.

"What a dumb ass." Saito thought, as the smile on his face only grew. Once the young man was close enough all it took was a simple side step and a chop to the back of his neck to send him tumbling down on to the ground.

"Takumi, what the hell are you thinking!" Asuka yelled, at him as he came to a stop a few meters away from Saito with a dumb founded look on his face as to how he reacted so slowly, but was able to turn the momentum against him like it was swatting a fly.

"Dude, if they are strong as Lady Sakura said, rushing in recklessly like that is the worst thing we can do!" Makoto added, while already trying to formulate some kind of a plan for them to use against more experienced shinobies.

"We have to fight though…" Meikyou says, "however, your right charging in like that is suicide. So… what's the plan man?"

"While the girls stay here to look after Lady Sakura… I say we attack together." Makoto says, with a smile on his face as he picks a Fuuma shuriken out of his weapons pouch. Which makes Meikyou's eyes go wide in confusion considering all the weapons he's seem Makoto pull out of that pouch.

"How many weapons do you have in that that?" Meikyou asked, still shocked considering he's heard about the Tonfa's he's used against Nagi, but he's also seen him pull out several other weapons before.

"Let's just say you don't want to know." Makoto said, as he grinned widely which made the younger Genin cringe a little bit at thought of how many weapons he could pull out from his avoiding a direct answer.

"What ever you brats are up to, do it fast…" Saito yelled, "I getting bored… which means death is around the corner for you."

"Let's do this!" Makoto called out as Meikyou and himself jumped out from their safe place heading in different directions. Makoto jumped up in to the air with a smirk on his face as he flung the Fuuma Shuriken down towards the ground aiming for Saito's legs. However, the veteran shinobi was easily able to jump over the projectile. What he did not see though was Meikyou receiving the shuriken and volleying it back at him! He was very lucky to notice the projectile in time to throw several Senbons to cancel out the Fuuma Shuriken, because if he hadn't he wouldn't have had any where to go considering he was still in the air.

"Round two ASSHOLE!" Takumi yelled, as he charged at Saito with his fists ready just as the older shinobi landed on the ground. Saito just smirked as he took a defensive stance, proceeding to block all of the punches and kicks that Takumi threw his way. Saito got fed up and took the young man down with a hard knee to the stomach. Which had he waited another second to neutralize Takumi he would have never noticed the sharp spearhead from a spear wielded by Makoto coming straight at his head. He jumped back and used some chakra infused Senbon to break the spearhead off the pole. Before he knew it though he then had to block a kunai from Meikyou with the lone Senbon he still had in his hands. As the scarred face boy furiously kept assaulting the older shinobi with the knife, Makoto performed a few, quick seals, and with a flick of his wrist he threw a single shuriken that multiplied in to twenty.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" The moment that the words left Makoto mouth, Meikyou jumped away as Saito's eyes go wide in such seeing the projectiles heading straight at him. With out a second thought he reached into his weapons pouch and quickly pulled his hand out and threw several more Senbons to block the Shurikens he barely avoided being hit with the projectiles. However, as he was staring at Makoto with a death glare, he spotted Meikyou charging right at him with his kunai readied for another attack.

_"Their better than I expected…" _Saito thought, to himself as he prepared and threw one of his Senbons at the scarred face boy. Meikyou avoided a direct hit from the small projectile, but it still cut his cheek. Even though it was just a flesh wound Meikyou stopped to check to see how badly it was bleeding, but while his attention was taken away from Saito the older man disappeared. Meikyou started to searched for the enemy, but couldn't stop him until it was too late… Saito appeared behind him grabbing him back the back of neck slamming him down to the ground face first. Meikyou bounced off the ground thanks to the force Saito used, but the moment that he tried to stand up, his hands and legs were pierced by several Senbons and the young man collapses back down to the ground.

"MEIKYOU!" Kioiko yelled, as she went to rush to his side, but Asuka grabbed her by the arm to hold her back to stop her from getting in the way.

"You're the first to die…" Saito said, as he funneled chakra in to the one Senbon that he's been holding on to since the start of the fight enlarging it to the size of a giant spike. The older man raised the weapon up in to the air, but before he had a chance to drive the point of it through Meikyou's head his wrist is wrapped up by a leather whip. Saito looked at the weapon impeding his attack to find a smirking Makoto holding on to the other end of it.

"I got you now!" Makoto said, as he hold the whip tight to make sure that older man doesn't move to much.

"Shadow Kick!" Takumi yelled, as he ran up to Saito with several after images trailing behind him. Mimicking every one of his moves down to the tee as he kicks towards Saito's chest…

_"Damn it…" _Saito thought, as the kick connected with his chest and Makoto snapped the whip back away from his wrist before the final image caught up with the original sending Saito tumbling along the ground. Takumi bends down and starts to pull the Senbons out of Meikyou's hands and legs as Saito finally comes to a stop, but none of them can see the condition that he's in at the moment as he is covered in a cloud of dust. Makoto though doesn't risk anything as he whips his whip towards the older man again, but before the whip is even close to him it breaks down in to several different pieces that morph in to Shurikens. The shurikens were dead on to hit their target, but all of the Genin just watched in honor as the dust cloud cleared revealing Saito standing there without a scratch on him. "Damn brats…" Saito yelled, before a wave of Senbon flew out of no where giving the three young men no chance to move a muscle. Luckily they were all able to avoid fatal wounds, but Makoto took the worst of the attack this go around as he was cut pretty badly and a few of the Senbons were even embedded in to his bones. It was a mircale that he was still standing on his feet right after the attack, but that didn't last long as he collapsed down to the ground in a heap.

"MAKOTO!" Asuka yelled, as it was her turn to try and attempt to run to the aide of one of her team mates, but this time Kioiko was there to stop her from getting in the way.

"We have to stay here with Sakura-sensei remember…" Kioiko said, quietly as she knew deep down with in her own body she still wanted to rush out there to be with Meikyou to make sure that he is alright.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me with something like that?" Saito asked, as the horror the Genin were experiencing right now intensified as a kunai thrown by Takumi was deflected by Saito's right arm which was encased with what appears to metal armor made up from numerous Senbons that are being held against his skin by his chakra.

_"Shit…" _Meikyou thought, at the realization that they were fighting a battle they couldn't win. _"What's the point of going on? Even if we beat this guy there is still the other one and we've used up a lot of chakra already."_

"Guess this is end of the road for you brats!" Saito said, as he started to charge for Makoto while the Senbons encasing his arm slide down to his hand where they extend outward forming three claws. Saito with a look of pure blood lust in his eyes is about to start his attack with he is caught with a flying kick to the jaw that knocks him away. Saito is quick to get to his feet, but he isn't quick enough to dodge the upper cut that knocks him back on to his ass. All the Genin watching are shocked as they can't believe what they are seeing as they can't even see who is attacking Saito.

"I won't forgive you for bullying us…" Kouriha's voice boomed, as everyone turned to look at the young boy everyone thought had run away by now. However, when they look at him there is something different about him as his shaggy hair is being blown all over the place, but there is no breeze, his gray eyes are a darker almost black in color, and on his left side of his jaw bone glows his clan's crest. To anyone that know Kouriha could say that he was acting like another person all together right now as he starts to make set of hand signs for his next attack…

* * *


	56. Mysteries of Life and Death?

**A/N - For now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing...**

* * *

Naruto was barely blocking and avoiding the punches and kicks thrown by the Mayu as he was continually being pushed back by the Kunoichi giving him no openings or enough time to formulate a good counter attack against her. When Mayu finally does leave an opening thanks in part to her running out of breath dirt shot up from the ground encasing Naruto's right leg all the way up to the shin. As he tries to pull his leg free from the trap, Mayu launches a powerful punch right in to Naruto's chest and the Leaf shinobi can feel one of his ribs crack under the force of the blow. As Naruto clutches at his chest the dirt falls away from his leg, but it's too late for Naruto as he gets clobbered again, but this time in the face with enough force to knock him back a few meters before he comes to a sliding to a stop on the ground.

"This is pathetic! How did you survive against Nagi?" Mayu questioned, as she stared at Naruto was forcing himself to get back on to his feet despite having problems breathing thanks to the broken rib.

"Easy." Naruto replied, as he raised his left hand up to wipe away the small amount of blood bleeding from his bottom lip. "I never fought him… he thought he was fighting me. Just like the two of you have been thinking you've been fighting me."

"We have! I broke at least one of your ribs just now!" Mayu screamed, as she stomped her foot down as she was starting to lose her level head at the sightless thought of wasting their time fighting against anything other than the real Naruto Uzumaki.

"Actually you haven't… you've been fighting against my newest jutsu." Naruto said, as he smirked while standing up straight. Suddenly Naruto went up in a cloud of smoke, but instead of leaving nothing behind left standing in Naruto's place is a puppet version of Naruto. "I'm so going to owe Kankurou… you've been fighting my Shadow Puppet Clone, I've been hiding in plain sight with my mentor's transparency jutsu, understand?"

"Simply… yes." Koura says, "However, since you've revealed that technique to us so it will no longer be effective."

"True, but chakra wise it's not a practical to use both jutsu for very long, but it works wonders as a replacement jutsu. However, what's with those markings? They look like a curse mark, but they don't have that kind of feeling to them." Naruto asked, as he didn't bother to turn to look at Koura. Just kept his eyes on Mayu as he revealed his true position to the both of them knowing that she was the one that was going to give him a hard time before he quickly sealed the puppet away in to one of his special scrolls.

"Quite perspective of you." Mayu replied, as stared back at the Leaf shinobi. "I have the Kekkei Genkai ability to use my chakra to speed up my blood flow, by doing so I allow it to get more oxygen, and by doing that it increases my strength, speed, agility, and brain functions. In a way it's just like if I were to open my inner gates, but this way I don't suffer any muscle damage."

"Impressive…"Naruto said, as he nodded his head. "But it's just as deadly. With more oxygen in your blood you risk not only bleeding to death with a simple injury, but also with more oxygen in your blood your more likely to have a clot enter your brain or heart killing you."

"Your not as dumb as you look, but still…" Koura smirked. "Even if that happens and you manage to defeat me, Saito and Renji will have already killed those Genins before you manage to find them."

"No, they won't I believe in Sakura." Naruto said, with great confidence that Sakura will be more than enough to keep the Genin save until he's able to catch up to them. "She will protect them with every she's got, but even then if something were to happen to her… I believe in them. They're not plain Genins as they know what true shinobi strength is… but more importantly than that…"

"What?" Mayu snapped, getting a little testy in the down turn of the action. "Are you going to say something sappy like they're your students?"

"No… I was going to say that they have Kouriha with them and as long as he's there… They won't be beaten." Naruto said, with a wide smirk on his face knowing that even though Kouriha shies away from fights… he's got the making of a great ninja and it doesn't hurt the fact that Naruto knows the young boy and which of his signature jutsus he taught him.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Kouriha and his shaggy hair which was being blown all over the place by an unseen force started to settle back down, but his eyes were still almost black as coal and his clan's crest was still glowing on the left side of his jaw. No one knew what to expect from the young man as he was acting totally different from the way he's acted in the past. Kouriha was making a series of hand signs with a determined look in his eyes as he finished the last one…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Kouriha hollered, his voice sounding deeper and more confident than any of the other Genin have heard before as four more Kouriha's appeared out of thin air.

"Shadow clones?" Saito said, as he raised his eye brow looking more interested in the fight instead of shocked. "Never thought a Tenshi brat could master that kind of technique. This fight might be more interesting than I originally thought."

_"Shadow Clones… that's Naruto-sensei technique?" _Meikyou looked at his friend and teammate with confusion written all over his face. _"That must be the technique that Naruto-sensei taught him, but we weren't suppose to use those until the Chuunin exams!"_

"That…" Takumi said, underneath his breath. "That… wimp has that kind of jutsu?"

"Time to play!" Kouriha announced, as the real one and the clones all threw kunai's towards Saito. However, the older shinobi was able to deflect all of them with a single swipe of his Senbon encased armed. However, Saito's eyes go wide when the realization hits him that was just a diversion as the Kouriha's all charged at him with another set of Kunai's drawn which they threw at him when they were closer to him.

"No way!" Saito yelled, as he had to use his chakra to cover his other arm with Senbon in the nick of time to block the second wave of Kunais. However, before he was able to celebrate this latest success against the Genins he was faced with another attack from Kouriha, but this time it was all five of them stabbing towards each of his body parts with a kunai knife in hand. Being forced to his chakra once again he extended the Senbons from around his arms out to stab at each of the Kouriha dispelling them into a cloud of smoke with the expectation of who managed to avoid the attack which had to be the real one. "Give up… can't you see that there is no way you can defeat me."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kouriha hollered, as he charged back in towards Saito, but this time he didn't avoid the older shinobi's attack much to the horror of his teammates. However, with a slick grin on his face he dispersed in to a cloud of smoke like all the other clones.

_"If that was a clone… where's the original?"_Saito thought, ass he looked around from the boy that seemingly had a split personality disorder.

"RIGHT HERE!" Kouriha yelled, as if he knew what the older man was thinking causing him to look up in to the sky to see the real Kouriha free falling towards him with a kunai knife turned downward. Saito was barely able to take a step to the left before the weapon's blade pierced his right shoulder, Saito stumbled back away from Kouriha dazed and confused with the weapon still embedded in his shoulder.

"Who would have thought… that a Genin could wound me when the Hokage's ANBU escorts couldn't." Saito said with a smirk on his face as he kicked Kouriha in the stomach to knock him away so that he could pull the bloody kunai knife out of his shoulder. However, just as he got the weapon out of his shoulder he saw another one coming straight towards him from Meikyou with out much a thought behind it Saito threw the bloody kunai knife at it to cancel it out. Saito then turns his attention back towards Kouriha, but instead of seeing that young boy he sees Makoto throwing several more projectiles at him. Saito has to jump out of the way of most of them, but the rest he deflects with the help of his Senbons. Meikyou started to make a series of new hand signs…

"Water Style: Combustion Blast!" Meikyou yelled, before he took a deep breath before he released it along with a giant sphere of water launching it towards Saito as all the other Genin looked on surprised as all of them knew that Meikyou could only use Lightening and Fire styles effectively. Then as if straight out of a nightmare the water sphere exploded before it even got close enough to the enemy making it seem to all the Genin that it was a new jutsu turned bad.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to use jutsus unless you know that they work." Saito stated, to make the young man upset at the failed attack. However, it didn't seem to work as Meikyou kept smiling which drew Saito his way right in to the area of the ground that got soaked by the "failed" attack.

"Didn't anyone tell you shouldn't underestimate your opponent?" Meikyou said, and before Saito even realized what the young man was talking about he had already made all the hand signs he needed for his next attack. "Lightening Style: Electric Snake Current!" Meikyou called, out as he placed his hands down on to the ground near soaked patch of ground Saito is standing in releasing the lightening element in to the ground and the moment it hit the water it moved even faster than normal drawn to Saito his metallic Senbons. The attack hit the mark just like Meikyou knew that it would, but Saito went up in a cloud of smoke leaving behind a pile of rocks.

"A Genin skilled in the elements? Your going to have to be the first to die!" Saito yelled, as he rushed towards the scarred face boy. Kouriha goes to make the hand signs to summon some more Shadow Clones to put up a protective front up for Meikyou, but before he could even summon his chakra to do so… the man wearing black cloak that had saved Meikyou from drowning appeared out of no where stabbing Saito through the heart with one of his katana swords.

* * *

Kakashi eyes were both closed tightly as he struggles to hold his breath, but he is quickly starting to feel light headed due to the lack of oxygen. It isn't long before the Seventh Hokage starts to black out… or so he thinks he is just blacking out. Kakashi when he finally brings himself to open his eye he confused when the entire area around him is completely darkened, he's dry as a bone, he's no longer bound by anything, and not a drop of water around him. Kakashi couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on around him now, but he could rule out the possibility of it being a Genjutsu for the moment at least. It is then that Kakashi manages to make out a small speck of light coming from in front of them and since it was the only thing different about the "place" he is Kakashi starts to move closer to it to investigate it.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" A voice called, out to Kakashi as he was nearing the light and what appears to the proverbial tunnel that one sees when they are on the verge of death.

"Whose there?" Kakashi questioned, even though he knew the person the voice belonged to even if it did sound different, older, and more mature.

"Forgotten me already, Kakashi?" The voice replied, before showing himself to Kakashi leaving Kakashi dumbfounded as he stared at a mirror image of himself with the expectation of the person's hair being black and he was wearing goggles… orange goggles.

"Obito?" Kakashi says, "Either the pain has driven me insane or I'm dead."

"Neither… the bell isn't tolling for you yet my friend. Your just on the verge of dying, but it isn't your time." Obito responds, as he walks a little closer to the bewildered Kakashi. "You still have much to live for."

"I don't deserve to live… I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect Rin, and I couldn't help Minato-sensei." Kakashi said, as he hung his head down in shame of all the things he couldn't do in the past, but more out of the shame that there's been nothing he could do to change them in the years sense.

"Kakashi, if you die now I won't get to see the end of Icha, Icha Sabotage. You're my eyes remember?" Obito said, as he placed a hand on Kakashi's chest to stop him from entering the light.

"But I couldn't keep my promise to protect Rin…" Kakashi said, as tears start to flow from both of his eyes as the pain within his heart starts to resurface from the night that he held Rin's dying body in his arms.

"Rin loved you with all her heart… your heart is her heart. As you see everything for me… you love everything for her." Obito said, with a resounding smile on his face, but still it didn't seem like it was enough to sway Kakashi to move away from the light and the end of his life as he knows it.

"What about Minato-sensei? I could have help him…" Kakashi said, causing Obito's smile to fade away as Kakashi is being his usual stubborn self from when they were kids.

"No you couldn't have, but Kakashi… you have. You've been like a father… well at least an older brother to his son in his place." Obito said, and for a moment it seemed like he had finally gotten through to Seventh Hokage, but Kakashi starts to shake his head no.

"No… I'm better off dead." Kakashi said, as he reached up to grab a hold of Obito's wrist to push it aside so that he step forward in to the light, but he stops when he starts to feel the presences of a second person.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Came a second voice, that made the current Hokgae of the Hidden Leaf village to stiffen like a board…

* * *

**A/N: Another set of cliff hangers to pounder, but at least time I was able to give you an update on all three of the major points of interest at the moment. Naruto's fight, The Genin fight, and of course Kakashi's plight.**


	57. The Betrayed and The Traitor?

**A/N - For now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing...**

* * *

Mayu grinned as she launched herself back towards Naruto with a clenched fist headed straight for his head, but her eyes are thrown wide open when the Leaf shinobi grabbed her hand by the wrist blocking the attack. She become even more surprised that Naruto was able to block the rising knee strike she had dead on for his ribs with his other hand. Naruto without a wasted moment grabs a hold of Mayu and throws her towards a Cherry Blossom tree, but she flips in the air to where she lands on the trunk of the tree with her feet and hands. Powerfully she pushes off the trunk of the tree launching herself back at Naruto as she pulls a pair of kunai out of her holster to go for the kill. However, she was never given the chance as Naruto landed a powerful right cross to her cheek knocking her violently away.

_"What the hell?" _Mayu thought, as she hit the ground hard and rolling from the impact. _"He can't be that much faster and stronger than that Doppelganger! Even though it was a puppet… it was a clone! How is he matching my speed and overpowering me?"_

_"Shit!" _Koura yelled, as he began a new series of hand signs. _"It seems he hasn't perfected his Shadow Puppet Clone and now we are finally seeing his true strength. I have to buy Mayu time so she can increase her strength even if I have to use this jutsu."_ Koura finished making all the needed signs he needed to make and once again slammed his hands down on to the ground. "RISE, MY EARTH GOLEMS!"

"Wh-what?" Naruto yelled, as he started to lose his balance on the ground as the earth around them started to shake violently as two giant Golems made up of dirt, grass, and stones arose from it startling the Leaf Shinobi.

"What do you think? This jutsu has been compared to that of Sand Coffin as my adversaries are crushed to death!" Koura says, "Not to mention anyone who has been pitted against it has lived a meaningful life after." Koura simply just nods his head and the two Golems charged right at Naruto, but lucky for him that the both of them were still pretty slow. However, Naruto could already see where this was going and it wasn't going end well for him, because the longer he has to use Lee's and Guy's extreme Taijutsu style to avoid them the more wore out he will become while Mayu takes her game to another level. Naruto recalls that even with his extreme Taijutsu Lee was only able to almost beat Gaara with it with the help of the Eight Inner Gates which is something he can't open. However, Naruto smirked inwardly thinking that it could still work for him as he pulled a larger than normal kunai knife out as he ran straight for his new opponents, cutting them down with blade he held. Before either Mayu or Koura knew what happened, Naruto was standing behind Koura, putting on his best poker face, trying to show no emotion at all…

"Impressive jutsu, you got there, but a trivial trick as such won't do any good against a shinobi who just opened the Rest Gate… the second of the eight inner gates." Naruto said, finally allowing himself to smirk to try and pull the bluff off as he saw both of them shake slightly as they must have had shivers running down their spines.

_"He's bluffing… he's gotta be." _Mayu thought, to herself after she pulled herself back together noticing that Naruto didn't have any kind of signs of releasing any of the gates. She deduces that he is bluffing, because he can't keep up with her ability for much longer. She stares in to Naruto's eyes as she starts to flood her blood stream with even more chakra speeding her blood up to nearly four times the normal rate that it pumps.

"Now I'm not that skilled in opening the gates… two's my limit, but from the way you two look it's going to more than enough." Naruto said, trying to keep up the appearance of his bluff, but a part of him could already tell that it isn't working as well as he hoped that it would.

* * *

- Flash Back -

A six year old Meikyou was sitting down in a grassy clearing with a perfect view of the Hokage stone faces which he found himself staring quite often during his breaks from the academy and his personal training despite the fact that he's never been one to dream about being Hokage. The strange thing about it is that Meikyou has never once thought about wanting to become the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves unlike his class mates and the other shinobi who often stare up at the mountainside monument. To the young man the faces of the previous Hokage and the reigning one is nothing more than beautiful piece of art that he wonders everyday how they crave the faces in to the stone so finely to make it so smooth. It also just happens to the one place he can go to forget his stress he's been going through, but such is the life of a kid living in an orphanage. It wasn't always that way though… it's just not his fault that his clan had always been on the rather small side compared to other clans and it didn't help that most of his clansmen and women died rather young through disease and during the assaults on the village by the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. In fact up to a month ago his clan consisted of only his mother and himself, but that changed when his mother died of a sudden heart attack which lead him in to the orphanage.

"Look guys, it's the freak." A blonde haired upperclassmen from the academy yelled as he pointed Meikyou out to a couple of his friends, but Meikyou seemed to pay them no mind as he continued to look up at the stone faces with a smile on his face. However, Meikyou heard him and his blood was boiling, because every time that upperclassmen saw him he had to call him that and it was finally starting to get to the young boy. At first he thought about was just, because of the scar across his face he got in a training accident with Tsubaki Ishimaru, but it had nothing to do with that. A week ago though he finally found out that it was a combination of something that supposedly happened between his Grandfather and the Second Hokage, but he hasn't been able to discover what happened or didn't happen. The other thing is that Meikyou never stops smiling with for a while freaked a lot of people out when he was smiling at his mother's funeral along with rumors of him smiling at her while she was on her death bed.

"What' do you think your doing? Plotting to kill Lady Hokage?" An orange haired boy chimed in as the group of four boys who are four years older than Meikyou started to make their way over to the younger boy.

"No… why would I want to kill Lady Hokage?" Meikyou asked, finally turning to look at the other boys, but instead of looking overly confused with a pensive look on his face… he looked at them with a nervous smile upon his. Which made it look as if had been thinking about what they were suggesting, but the truth was yes Meikyou was nervous about what the boys were going to do to him, but still he couldn't help, but smile. That's just who he is and who he will always be.

"I don't know… maybe because your Grandfather killed the second Hokage." The Blonde haired leader of the pack said as he stared down at the younger boy with a smirk on his face.

"My Grandfather didn't…" Meikyou tried to deny the allegations set against his late grandfather, but before he could finish getting the words out of his mouth the blonde haired leader of the group kicked him in the face.

"Lair!" All the boys started to yell as Meikyou rolled on to his side and tried to get up to his feet to run away, but he never got the chance as all the boys were on top of him like white on rice. The four older boys started to stomp the helpless boy mercilessly as the soles of their sandals were starting to cut away at Meikyou's flesh as the young boy starts bleeding from his bare arms and lips as the assault continues against him. However, through it all he doesn't stop smiling to the point where it starts to infuriate the older boys to the point where they start stomping down on him with enough force to beat him to death in hopes of getting him to stop smiling, but nothing seems to be working.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Came the loud and boisterous voice of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Which made all the older boys stop what they doing and looked over in the direction that her voice came from. The moment that they see the Lady Hokage they can tell that she's overly pissed off about what they were doing as her face is completely red with anger. While the older boys are busy staring at the upset Hokage… Meikyou's smile is finally starting to fade as his right eye has changed going completely black with the exception of a blood red hourglass in the center in of it.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader of the boys yelled, as he took off running away from Meikyou with his buddies not too far behind him. Tsunade looks as if she is going to after the boys to give them the scolding that they rightfully deserve, but instead walks over to Meikyou. Whose smile has returned to normal along with his right eye though there is a small amount of blood running down from it now.

"Meikyou, do you remember why your mother asked you to never stop smiling?" Tsunade asked, as she bent down towards the young boy with a smile on her face as she started to heal his injures.

"Well, because my mom never liked to see me with any, but a smile on my face… right?" Meikyou said, a little worried that he had forgotten the reason, but more confused as to why the Fifth Hokage would ask him such a question out of the blue like that.

"True, but that's not it." Tsunade interjected, as she wiped some of the blood off Meikyou's cheek in a motherly way. "Actually, it's because life is too short for anyone to go through it not looking like they are happy. Do you understand that, Meikyou?"

"Yes." Meikyou said, as he nodded his head, but even though he said he understood it… he still didn't see what was going on.

"Okay… let me try another approach…" Tsunade said, as she paused for a moment while she tries to come up with a better way of trying to explain it. In the mean time she finished healing the boy wounds were all minor and superficial luckily for the both of them.

"No to sound mean or anything Lady Hokage… but why do you care if I'm smiling or not?" Meikyou asked, wondering why a member of the Legendary Sannin, The greatest Healer of the time, but more importantly a Hokage would worry about a lowly orphan that many clans harbor ill feelings towards for one reason or another.

"Because the Kouen clan has been like a part of my own clan." Tsunade said, as her smile grew a little bit more when she noticed that Meikyou had started to smile at the news of someone so important and that powerful to tell him that his small clan were like a part of her own clan meant a lot to him. It makes him feel a little less alone in the world knowing that someone cares about him.

"Well… since you don't have any children and I don't have a family… why don't you adopt me?" Meikyou asked, but after the words were out of his mouth they didn't sound as good as what he had originally thought. Considering that Tsunade's eyes went wide out of either shock or fear at the thought of having Meikyou full time to take care of him. "Wait, never mind I know you too busy for children."

"Meikyou…" Tsunade said, her heart was breaking for the young boy, because the truth of the matter was despite how busy she is as the Hokage she would take him to her home. However, right now it wouldn't be fair to the boy as she knows her health is failing slowly, but surely and it won't be long before she would leave him an orphan again and she can't put him through that again. "Just remember this… live your live to the fullest extent that you can. If you want to goof off do it, if you want to be a book worm good for you, or even if you want sleep all day… do it, but do it with a smile."

_"Is she sure she isn't already a mother?" _Meikyou thought, to himself wondering if the Fifth Hokage has a secret love child out there or something.

"Meikyou, I hope you're able to keep your promise to your mother." Tsunade said, still smiling away as she stands up turning her attention to the face of the previous Hokage's where so much of her lineage is display with her Grandfather, her Great Uncle, Her Sensei, Her friend, and of course herself. Meikyou just sat there in silence, looking as if he didn't know what to say, but after several minutes pass he forms a reply.

"I will keep my promise Lady Hokage and that's another promise to you." Meikyou said, once Tsunade turned back around to face him with her own smile as wide as it get.

"You know real men don't break promises like that." Tsunade proclaimed, before she bent down towards Meikyou again, but this time it was to give him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

As Meikyou starts to come out of the memory that flashed before his very eyes he is just in time to see Saito fall to the ground in what seems like slow motion as the mysterious man that has saved his life not once, but twice now after he pulled his katana from the corpses body. As he raised his head a little further he could see Takumi and Kouriha waving him over to where they are kneeling with Makoto down on the ground a safe distance away. At first he doesn't know what to do, but through the haziness of his mind he remembers Kioiko and instead of joining the other boys he takes off to join up with her, Asuka, and Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Renji yelled, as he finally made a move towards the battle field, but not because it seemed like the Genin were going to be able to escape now. No it was because of the appearance of the Root member who killed his teammate.

"…" The Root member known as Blade didn't say anything as he just shrugged his shoulders which seemed to only make Renji that more irate Renji as he stopped in his tracks to observe the posture of the Root operative.

"Danzou and the Elders have decided to betray Lord Kabuto?" Renji asked, trying to get some kind of response from the masked man, but Blade just stood there with the bloody katana drawn letting the blood drip down on to the ground below.

"…" Blade didn't verbally answer the question instead he just simply shook his head no to reply that Danzou hasn't betrayed Kabuto's master plan of bringing back the Master.

"Then if he hasn't betrayed Lord Kabuto than…" Renji says, as he ponders the possibility of why else the mysterious shinobi would attack allies. "Either you've turned on Root or Danzou believes one of these Genin holds what we are after."

_"We don't have much chakra left… barely would have been enough to keep fighting that Saito guy." _Meikyou thought, as he looked between the two men that seem to be on the same side at one glance, but different sides at another. Meikyou though quickly turned his attention to both Asuka and Kioiko who look like they are worn out themselves as they continue to fail at waking up the one person that could help them right now in Sakura-sensei.

"It's a strong sleeping agent that can only be remedied by sleeping it off." Came another voice that startled the three Genin out of their bodies, but still as tired as Meikyou ready to attack the person that the voice belongs to. However, when she sees the face of the young woman coming out of the brush he relaxed a bit despite the fact that she was wearing a Mist village hitae. "My name is Aya… I'm a friend of your Hokage's and you trust the man with the mask."

"How can you be so sure?" Asuka asked, she herself having noticed how friendly, but guard both of the older men seemed with one another.

"I know it doesn't look good, but Blade saved me." Aya says, "If it wasn't for him… the bug man would have killed me and now he's out there with depleted chakra intent on saving all of you."

"Bug man? Do you mean Shino Aburame, but he's a Leaf shinobi that we are a trying to rescue along with the Hokage." Kioiko said, recalling the parameters of the mission they were giving on their mission by Naruto-sensei.

"That's it… that's him, he betrayed your village and the Hokage that's how he was captured." Aya replied, much to the shock and distrust of the young Genin, because they're still not sure if they can fully trust her or Blade for that matter.


	58. The Truth Behind The Mask

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I got a little sidetracked playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4: Shippuuden. Anyways here is the latest and for now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing...**

* * *

Kakashi stood as stiff as board with his eyes closed, because he doesn't want to look at the owner of the second voice as he knows it would tear his heart out of his chest. However, he just couldn't help but to open his eyes enough to see the body of the adopted Haruno and his first true love Rin. Just as Kakashi could've predicted Rin was bent over staring in to his face with a serious look on her face, but that serious look breaks in to smile.

"Always so stubborn that's our Kakashi." Rin said, as her smile only got wider and brighter it seemed.

"True that, but at least he's gotten rid of that mask." Obito said, as he reached behind his head with both of his hands which he leans his head back on to. While he stands there just trying to look innocent as if by mentioning the mask he'd done something wrong.

"You're right!" Rin gasped, "So whose the special lady… don't tell me it's Anko."

"No it's…" Kakashi stopped himself before he actually mentioned her name, because he was hit with wave of guilt and the feeling that he was cheating on someone. However, he couldn't tell which one… was he feeling guilty for Kurenai when he promised his heart to Rin or was it because he was happy to see Rin again when he knows that Kurenai is back in the village waiting for him to return to her.

"Lighten up, Kakashi." Obito said, as he started to whistle the melody of a song that his mother use to sing to him when he was still a young boy.

"Kakashi, I'm happy that you've moved on…" Rin says, "In fact… it's about time I was getting worried about you."

"See Kakashi whether you want to admit it or not you have two reason's to live… Kurenai and her son." Obito said, which seemed to come as a shock to Rin that Obito knew that much already without even hearing it from Kakashi. However, she quickly realize that both men despite one being alive and the other dead share a deep connection with one another.

"You have a son, Kakashi?" Rin asked, as she started to pout over the fact that Kakashi didn't mention that he had a child when she first showed up to the conversation.

"It's not like that Rin…" Kakashi said, and even though the rest of the answer should have been easy for him to say he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Opps… yeah Rin… Kurenai's son is from a previous relationship that ended when Asuma died." Obito said, coming to Kakashi's aid seeing as he couldn't bring himself to finish telling her the truth.

"I see… so that's just another reason you have to make it back to them." Rin said, as she started to smile once again, but Kakashi still wasn't sure that he should fight the losing battle to survive.

"Why? In the end they more than likely end up dead like the both of you." Kakashi said, finally letting his feelings out as to why he is so eager to die despite the fact that he has more than enough reasons to want to live.

"Kakashi, don't blame yourself for what happened to us." Obito said, as he had been trying to tell Kakashi since the start of the conversation.

"We don't blame you." Rin added, and finally Kakashi had heard what he needed to hear from the both of them. Kakashi starts to step away from the tunnel of light and watches as both Obito and Rin disappear back in to the nothingness that came form, but as he starts to fight for his life again he is hit with the realization that there is no way for him break free. His hands are still bound and he doesn't have enough chakra to use the Lightening Blade to free his hands, but even if he did he would only end up electrocuting himself with it in the process. Despair was starting to wash back over the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village when…

"There's always a way, son…" Came a third voice, but this one didn't make him stiffen at the sudden intrusion it made him remember the pain from his childhood when he lost his father…

* * *

"So which of the brats is it?" Renji asked, looking at The Root member simply known as Blade, but the masked man didn't answer the question he took off running towards Renji with his sword prepared to attack. As the blade came closer to him, Renji noted that with Blade's speed dodging to either the left or right was pointless as the opposing swordsmen's attack would still be able to get him anyway. Jumping in to the air was another option, but it was just as risky, because he wouldn't be able to avoid another attack once he was in mid-air. Therefore drew his massive sword to block the attack out right even though he still had to worry about Blade's second katana.

"…" Blade didn't say anything, but he gasped in awe as he watched Renji's massive head cleaver started to absorb his katana in to it. Blade has no choice, but to abandoned the sword jumping away from his enemies blade to avoid being chopped in half. Blade just watched as his katana become smaller and smaller until nothing was left, but an even bigger of Renji's head cleaver.

"I'm afraid that Gilgamesh and I have you out powered." Renji said, as he smirked at his masked opponent who reaches for his second katana, but instead of drawing it to attack he simply takes it off and drops it down to the ground.

_"If that sword can do that to any metal we can't use any of our weapons!"_ Meikyou thought, as he continued to watch was going on between the two older shinobi as he at least is starting to come around to the idea of Blade being on their side for the way he is going after the second of the two enemy shinobi.

"Humph!" Blade just started to laugh as if Renji had told a joke, but things didn't stay so light as Renji started to look beyond pissed off.

"You dare mock the great Gilgamesh? The strongest sword of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?" Renji shouted, before he swung the massive blade, but the purpose wasn't to slice Blade in half it was to release the katana it had absorbed! Gilgamesh returned to it's previous size, but the dislodge katana found itself lodged in the chest cavity of it's former owner. "Not so funny now is it?"

"All you swordsmen are the same…" Blade said, even though he should be dead considering there is a katana sticking out chest, but the masked man goes up in smoke and when it clears leaves behind nothing more than the cloak he had been wearing with the katana sticking through the fabric.

"Substitution… that may have worked that time, but it won't always work." Renji said, with a laugh as he started to look around the surrounding area for the masked man. However, he never gets a chance to find the man as he feels the cold steel of a kunai knife placed against his throat.

"The same can be said about Gilgamesh's ability." Blade says, "Looks like you've lost move and you'll die…"

"Are you sure?" Renji said, as he stepped forward in to the blade cutting his own throat revealing to everyone that he was a Water Clone! Soon after the clone was dispersed the area started to get covered in a thick and heavy Mist which could only mean one thing and that was the real Renji was using the Hidden Mist technique.

* * *

Koura was knocked in tree with a powerful kick from Naruto, but Naruto didn't have time to take a breather as Mayu came up to him and unleashed a tangent of kicks and punches at him. However, Naruto didn't seem have any kind of problems blocking or evading all of her attacks even when all of the sudden her speed increased, but it still wasn't enough for her to land a single hit or so he thought. She nailed him with a right cross that caused him to cut a back flip from the force of it alone.

_"So she was just playing around testing to see if I was telling the truth."_ Naruto thought, to himself as he was barely able to jump away from the follow up attack. _"Though luckily for me it seems to be that she was only able to up her speed enough to even the playing field with my Extreme Taijutsu style… this isn't good."_ Just as his feet touched the ground he found himself evading shurikens that Koura threw right at him, but again he didn't have much time to rejoice. Cause as soon as he was clear of the last projectiles he had to dodge a kick coming straight at his face from Mayu. Not being able avoid it this time around he blocked it with his arm, but afterwards his arm felt like jelly and his legs were trapped again by Koura's dirt prison like jutsu. _"These two work amazingly as a tandem…looks like I gotta go that far…"_

"Time to end you!" Mayu yelled, as she was going for the final blow with haymaker aimed right at Naruto's face, but she never has a chance to land the blow. As to both hers and Koura's surprise Naruto is able to rip his leg free from the dirt nailing the kunoichi with a knee to the chin. As her head snapped back from the blow Naruto jumped in to the air kicking out nailing the girl in the stomach as he used it to launch himself at Koura in an instant.

"What the…" That's all Koura could get out before he was nailed with a powerful punch to his right cheek that sent him flying down to the ground. Koura rolled on the ground for a few meters before he came to a stop and was able to get back up to his feet even though he was more than a little wobbly on his feet.

"That's the Fox's chakra? No it can't be… he lost the demon's power." Mayu said, wondering how Naruto was able save himself this time as she started to wonder if he had really just opened one of the gates or was the information about him losing the Fox's power false. When Naruto finally turns around to look to at the both of them instead of seeing the more pronounced whispers and the red feral eyes looking at them… they saw the same calm blue eyes, but underneath his eyes were different and new strange marking.

"What are you?!" Koura yelled, before he made another series of hand signs calling out: "Earth Style: Rock Shower!" and suddenly rocks started to shoot up from the ground heading straight at Naruto, but the Leaf ninja didn't seemed to be phased at all. He just acted on instinct and began dodging as many of the rocks as he could and for what he could evade he knocked down with a kunai knife. However, there were still more than few that were able to slip past his defense to cut his clothes and skin. "I don't know what jutsu you are using, but it can't last for long!" Koura added, "This is my ultimate jutsu even if you opened all eight gates you can't avoid all the rocks! This is the end of you Naruto Uzumaki!"

_"Damn, I can't keep Sage mode up for long and the number of rocks are getting greater… if something doesn't happen soon…"_ Naruto thought, to himself but his thoughts are interrupted as his senses are assault by something he didn't expect. _"What the hell? That Chakra? It can't be…"_

"Koura you sense that that too, right?" Mayu asked, "Do you know who that is?"

"I do, but I don't think it's Saito or Renji…" Koura replied, losing focus on his jutsu for a moment.

"I can't waste any more time with you guys…" Naruto announced, with a smirk on his face, but beneath that smirk is torrent of emotions and doubt as he thinks… _"Is HE still alive? I have to finish this now!"_

* * *

"Damn… this mist." Blade said, as he closed his eyes behind his mask in hope of sensing the Mist Ninja's chakra since going by his eye sight was out of the question, but he was barely able up avoid the massive sword as it crashed down in to the paved road sending debris flying all over the place. Blade through a kick out in the direction the sword came from, but got nothing more than air.

"Not what you expected.." Renji said, revealing his location to the masked Root member, but before Blade could launch a successful attack the enemy shinobi had already moved to a new location hiding his presence flawlessly.

"Actually…." Blade says, "It is what I've come to expect from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Delay tactics and sneak attacks."

"So you have fought against some of my kinsmen have you." Renji said, but again before Blade could make a move towards his position he was deterred by two kunai knives thrown at him. Blade is able to evade one of the two, but the second of them nicked his shoulder causing a deep gash.

"I have…" Blade said, as he made a series of hand signs in just a few seconds he was surrounded by four identical clones of himself. The clones didn't let any grass grow under their as they fan out to look for Mist shinobi.

"That's not going to help you." Renji said, which was followed with the systematical dispersion of the clones one right after the other.

"Damn…" Blade said, and once again he has to evade an attack from Renji's sword, but he uses it to his advantage launching an attack with shurikens. However, he misses his target once again.

"I know as a member of Root you have no identity just a name, but I'd like to know the true name of the person I'm going to kill." Renji asked, as he allowed the mist to lighter up a little bit so that he could himself could see Blade a little more clear.

"You're right. As a member of Root all I have is a name… a code name." Blade says, "However, Danzou made a mistake giving me this mission, because it's allowed me to remember who I am."

"It sounds like you think you're someone important, but all you are is a victim." Renji said, in a mocking tone of the Root member, but it didn't have quite the effect that he was hoping for it to happen.

"I am somebody important…" Blade said, as he reached up to take a hold of his mask and with a slight tug he pulled it away revealing the red eyes of The Sharingan to go along with the shoulder length black hair. "I'm the last survivor of the Uchiha clan… Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" Renji repeated, as he stared at the unmasked Root member. "Well, that makes things more interesting seeing as we were informed that you died during the failed take over of the Leaf village."

"Misinformed, Danzou didn't want anyone to know I was alive so he could brainwash me." Sasuke stated, "But then he placed me on a mission where I was in constant contact with reminders of my past."

"Seems Danzou didn't learn after he lost Sai to friends." Renji said, shook his head in disgust that someone that was working with village was so careless in the matter of finding what they are searching for.

"Aya, Asuka… how's Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the two medical kunoichi's that he knows.

"She's fine, but it's still going to be a while before she wakes up." Aya said, as she looked up from the pink haired kunoichi to look at Sasuke.

"Okay… then I guess it's time…" Sasuke said, as he turned his Sharingan eyes back towards Renji. "To begin." Sasuke added, as he began making a set of hand seals…

* * *

Shikamaru was once again bored out of his mind sitting behind his desk as the new academy instructor, but the reason he was so bore is because he hasn't seen any of his friends in weeks. Even though he's been handing out the missions and filing away the mission reports he still hasn't see any of his friends, because they have all been sent on lengthy missions. Shikamaru was just about pack it in for the day when he heard the door to the room open slowly. The lazy shinobi lifted his head hoping to see one of his friends or even his girlfriend standing in the doorway, but he was a little disappointed when he saw Iruka entering the room.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru said, trying his hardest to stifle a yawn.

"I'm looking for someone…" Iruka said, as he nervous smirked at the younger man. Shikamaru just shook his head, because he already knew who Iruka was looking for in Anko-sensei… the two of them were trying their hardest to keep their relationship a secret, but Shikamaru unfortunately caught them red handed in a supply closet.

"She's on assignment to the Land of Birds." Shikamaru said, feeling a little bad that he had to rain on his former teacher's parade, but there was little he could do about the matter.

"Really? Say Shikamaru what are you still doing here?" Iruka asks, "You could've left an hour ago."

"I know, but it's something to do… it seems everyone is out on a mission right now." Shikamaru replied, which struck Iruka as odd considering that in all of his time dealing with the missions he's never seen so many teams out of the village before.

"Not everyone?" Iruka said, as he hoped that Shikamaru would tell him that he was joking.

"Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Neji as well as their teams are in Suna helping with search and rescue teams in the aftermath of the sand storm." Shikamaru says, "Sakura and Naruto are still gone on their missions, Tenten she's on some hush hush ANBU mission, and Lee and his team are picking up the slack."

"Wow… everyone is busy… wait what about Sai?" Iruka asked, after remembering about the former Root member turned normal ANBU operative.

"I think he's on the same mission as Anko-sensei, but I'm not sure I haven't seen him since he left with Yamato-sensei and Shizune on their last mission." Shikamaru said, as he though really hard about the former Root member that still not a lot is about him.

"I see… well at least TenTen should be back soon with her being from Team Guy she's going to do her mission as fast as possible." Iruka said, with a smile hoping that would be enough to cheer the man up, but it didn't get much of a reaction from the shadow caster.

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei, it's going to be longer than you think."_ Shikamaru thought, to himself recalling the last time that TenTen went on one of this missions and how long it took for her to become social again. Even though she has the skill set to a master level assassin for the ANBU Black Ops she just doesn't have the heart or the mind set to be that cold of a killer. "What'ah drag…"

"What's a drag, Shikamaru?" Iruka asked, as he looked dumb founded by the slip made by Shikamaru. Shikamaru on the other hand just stared at Iruka blankly for several moments wondering what it is that he was talking about before he realized that he had said it out aloud.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei… if you excuse me I should really get home before my mom starts to worry about me." Shikamaru said, with a sad smirk on his face as shoves his hands in to his pants pockets.

"You Shikamaru, if you really are that bored you can always take a mission yourself. The other instructors will be more than happy to cover for you." Iruka said, with a heartfelt smile on his face hoping that he was able to give Shikamaru in alternative way of passing the time with out his friends around.

_"What'ah pain." _Shikamaru thought, as he sighed and walked away from his former teacher not being able to completely shrug off what he had said about taking a mission of his own.


	59. Live Or Die? Its Down To This?

_"Here's my chance!"_ Naruto thought to himself as the numbers of thorns started to decrease while Koura was distracted for the moment. The Leaf Jounin threw his arms out to the side of his body as chakra from his hands started to manifest and spiral around in the palms of his hands into blue spheres. In the instant that the two spheres appeared the incoming thorns were being blasted away, back towards Koura blocking even more of the incoming ones that gave Naruto the chance that he was looking for his final attack. "RASENGAN!" Naruto called out, as before either of his opponents had a chance react Naruto charged in, with the dual Rasengan, thrusting each one of them in to the stomachs of both of his opponents. A split second later the both of them were blast away while spinning uncontrollably. Naruto dropped down to one knee as exhaustion and the strain of sustaining Sage mode were starting to get to him, but he somehow managed to force himself back up on to his feet and called out… "I can still sense your chakra signatures, so there's no point in hiding! Come out and let's finish this…"

Not long after those words are spoken both Koura and Mayu appeared in front of Naruto: The Kunoichi's stomach was covered in blood and burns from the chakra, but the wounds were healing faster than normal thanks in part to her Kekkei Genkai ability. Koura on the other hand was having problems breathing and standing from the attack, but still he managed not only to survive the attack, but his wounds are healing themselves as well even if they are doing so at a slower pace that Mayu's

"I know how she was able to survive my attack thanks in part to her ability to speed up her blood… it's only natural that she would be able to increase cell reproduction too." Naruto said, as he looked at Koura. "… But how in the world did you survive and with your wound healing like that?"

"I have a Kekkei Genkai too… though it's not as impressive as Mayu's." Koura said, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Naruto replied, as he looked visibly shaken to learn that he was fighting against two shinobi with Kekkei Genkai abilities.

"My ability non only grants me mastery over every form for Earth Style jutsu." Koura added, as he stared at the bewildered Naruto. "It allows me to absorb minerals from the Earth to heal my injuries."

"It must be sinking in now to that thick head of your's… just one of us is nearly impossible to beat, but against both of us… we're unstoppable." Mayu interjected, "On top of that though… you don't have the desire to kill us which is mistake in any fight, but it's instantly fatal against us the perfect killing weapons!"

_"These two… they're just like Gaara, Zabuza, and Haku…"_ Naruto thought, to himself as he noticed the similarities between his two opponents and his former opponents and friend. The more that he thought about it the more that he didn't want to fight against the kill the two of them. As he knew that Mayu was right he didn't want to kill them… he didn't want to kill any one to cut short anyone's dreams of the future as that's his Nindo, but knew that the two of them weren't going to give him much choice in the matter.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Mayu chirped, as she smiled at Naruto who just stood there motionless down to the point that it looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Shinobi's aren't tools…" Naruto whispered, as he lowered his head dropping his sight of the tow of them. Which only made the two of them even more curious at to what is going on in the young man's head as he just stands there.

"No I think he's making peace with the world, but I'm afraid we can't waste any more time as it looks like we have to clean up Saito's and Renji's mess…" Koura said, as with those words the both of the enemy shinobi's charged right at Naruto. Naruto barely was able to start backing away as Mayu unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks at him, but they weren't as fast, strong, or for that matter following no technique to where he saw several openings that he could use towards his own advantage, but he didn't take any of them.

"What are you doing? Did you decide that since you can't beat us with your attacks you'd defend yourself until we submit?" Mayu asked, as she tried to anger Naruto to the point that he would do something other than blocking, parrying, and evading her attacks. "You know this is only fun when you're actually fighting back! If you really want to become The Hokage prove yourself and defeat us, just like you intended up until a moment ago!"

"It seems as if our young friend lost the will to fight, just because we told him about our Kekkei Genkais… If I had known that was all it took I would have told him sooner." Koura said, just as Mayu was finally able to nail Naruto with a punch directly in the check sending him stumbling away from her. Koura with out missing a beat threw barrage of shurikens at the younger shinobi, but Naruto surprised them both when he was able to catch every single one with his hands, but even more so when he just dropped them down to the ground instead of volleying them back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he once again lowered his sight away from the two enemy shinobi. "Why are you content with being used as disposal tools?"

"Boy, you're weird…" Koura responded, "With our skills the only thin we are good for is fighting till the death. I'll tell you why we doing this… if it will get you to fight back."

"Koura, this…" Mayu once again tried to argue, but was immediately silenced by a glance from her partner.

"He needs to know the truth and knowing won't change the outcome, but more importantly it looks like the only way to make him fight back." Koura snapped, at the kunoichi before he turned his attention back to Naruto: "Listen carefully, boy because I'm only telling you this once… WE WANT TO PUT AN END TO PEACE FOREVER!"

"…" Naruto's head snapped up to look at Koura unable to believe that there is any truth behind his words, but the look of dead seriousness on his face shatters the hope of that.

"That's enough Koura! Let's just finish him off even if he doesn't fight back." Mayu said, pleading to her partner to just drop the storytelling and just get to the killing. Naruto kept his sight down as he stared at the ground as he finally balled his hands back up in to fists.

"I'll never allow that…" Naruto announced, as the fire to fight started to fill his eyes again. "To want something like that…"

"We don't care!" Koura shouted, with an emotionless tone. "We were breed and born to fight to the deat so let's finish this fight…"

"It's hard isn't it?" Naruto said, as it seems that he isn't paying any attention to what Koura just said. "To believe that you only have one purpose in life… having to prove you're existence by any means… I know that pain… dear friends of my thought that way and even I did for a little while…"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Mayu asked, as she started to super charge her blood again.

"You guys…" Naruto replied, while he raised his head up to where he could look at the both of them. However, it was only then that the two of them noticed the strange markings underneath his eyes were gone. "…are so blood thirsty you ignore the things that matter like friends and family…"

"I can't believe this!" Koura says, "The former host of the Nine Tails Fox spirit is nothing more than a bleeding heart pansy!"

"I may have held that demon inside of me…" Naruto responded simply. "I'm still just like any other person… a human-being just like you and everyone else."

"You're too naïve…" Koura announced, as he shook his head at the younger man. "We may be human-beings, but we are not the same! We live for war… love and friendship are nothing to us… our only reward and goal in life is to die an honorable death. That's why we are different from them… so let's just do what we were destined to do… LET'S FIGHT!"

* * *

The battle between Sasuke and Renji was been at a constant fever pitch as the two of them haven't brought down any of their power in each of their strikes against one another as in a fraction of a second, Sasuke drew a kunai from his pouch in a desperate attempt to block Renji's blade out of despite it's ability. Luckily he was tossed by the impact in to a nearby building despite Gilgamesh absorbed the weapon from his hand. As he nailed the building dust went flying in to the air and everyone froze as they stared at the dust waiting for it to disappear to reveal the last member of the Uchiha clan breathing deeply, but seemingly unharmed.

"How the hell…?" Renji started as he stared in disbelieve as to how Sasuke was able to avoid a fatal strike with his swords ability, but before he is able to finish the question Sasuke interrupted him:

"Your sword is strong, but my Sharingan is stronger. As long as I have these eyes that sword is just going to hinder you!" Sasuke yelled, as he moves away from the wall staring at the enemy shinobi.

"I see…" Renji replied, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Seems like you'll be harder to defeat than those ANBU operatives I killed."

"No… you won't defeat me, because as long as you relay on that sword I have the advantage." Sasuke said, with smirk finding it's way to his face while Renji just started to laugh at the younger man before he launches another attack. This time the attack was ducked by Sasuke sending the blade over his head leaving a gouge behind on the building.

"Your luck can't last forever…" Renji began, as he raised his sword above his head to prepare for another kind of attack. As he swung the sword back down releasing the absorbed kunai from it Sasuke was ready for it as he threw another kunai to block it. As Renji's attention was on the clashing kunai's giving Sasuke the opening that he was looking for…

_"As I thought!"_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he ran up to Renji unleashing a barrage of basic Taijutsu strikes taking him off balance. However, the advantage didn't last for long as Renji pulled a smaller digger seemingly out of nowhere which drives Sasuke back away from him.

"Nice try, but avoid this… IMPALE HIM GILGAMESH!" Renji yelled, as the massive sword extends even further headed straight towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up onto the lengthening blade, which slammed in to the building behind him. Sasuke didn't look back as the wall of the building crumbled as he ran along the blade like a tight rope as he performed a short chain of hand signs and taking a deep breath before ending it with a yell:

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIREBALL JUTSU!" As Sasuke expelled the breath a powerful, fireball headed right at the Mist Shinobi swordsman, but he didn't seem too worried over the attack as he performed a set of his own hand signs. As he finishes, he took in a deep breath of his own and expelled it while he called out:

_"WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET!"_ Renji thought, to himself as he suddenly expelled a huge ball of water from his mouth. As the balls of elemental energy collide with one another the air becomes heavy with steam from the evaporating water and extinguishing fire.

_"So many hand signs…"_ Takumi thought to himself after seeing Renji hand sign weaving skill while holding on to the his massive sword making it all unbelievable to him to the point that he was starting to doubt Sasuke's chances of winning the fight against him.

"Who's winning?" Makoto asked, as he started to come around.

"Hard to say…" Kouriha said, not even turning away from the fight.

"Jutsu wise I'd say that they are evenly matched, but that Renji dude's sound can absorb metal to where Lord Sasuke can't rely on any of his weapons." Takumi added, most of the details of the situation. 'Hell… that Renji dude probably has the advantage in Taijutsu thanks to the strength he needs to use that sword."

"That sword is a big problem there's no doubt about that." Makoto said, as he nodded his head as his brain processed all the information he was given. "However, I don't why, but I have a feeling that Lord Sasuke could win…"

"Really? I don't think he can, but…" Kouriha said, and was going to continue on to say something to the effect of him hoping that Sasuke does find a way to win when he realize that both Makoto and Takumi were formally addressing Sasuke as a lord. "Wait you know who that guy is!?!?"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as his father Sakumo Hatake sitting at camp fire with a warm smile on his face. For a moment Kakashi feels like the same little boy he was when he saw his father like this the last time they got to camping with one another. Sakumo's smile didn't stay for long as it transformed in to a serious scowl the kind that Kakashi had only ever really saw when he got in trouble with his mother while his father was away on a mission when he got back.

"Son, you know there's a way for you to free yourself." Sakumo said, as he turned his attention back to the fire that was in front of him as if he didn't want to see Kakashi's face while he replies:

"I know…" Kakashi said, half heartedly as he moves towards his father with his glaze down towards his feet. Kakashi can hear his father sigh heavily with disappoint that his son is still hesitating when it comes to saving his own life for the new precious people in his life.

"If you know…" Sakumo says, "Why haven't you? Why haven't you so you can get back to Kurenai and her son?"

"Because…" Kakashi stopped himself before he actually brought up the reason why he's been hesitating to do the one thing that could very well save his life at the moment. The memories of the last time that he did it are still too pain for him bare and the thought of having to do it again is terrifying for him. "… because the last time I did it,… it nearly killed me."

"I see…" Sakumo said, as he once again sighed with disappointment in his son. "So what if it nearly killed you the last time… you have to do it."

"I can't… it's too dangerous!" Kakashi yelled, trying to defend himself against his father's disapproving tone. However, it doesn't looked like it's working in the least.

"Son, you're letting yourself be blinded by the past." Sakumo says, "Either you can use it and almost die or you can continue to hesitate and completely die! Either way son, there's a chance you'll die, but it's up to decide if fifty or hundred percent!"

"!" Kakashi's face lit up with shock that he didn't realize that fact sooner. Kakashi looked up at his father whose glaze has found it's way back to his son with that warm smile on it.

"So are you going to tap in to our clan's white chakra?" Sakumo asked, so casually that it made Kakashi a little worried about what's going to happen to him if he does use it. Kakashi just stood there for a moment and his body started to grown a little colder with each passing second even though he was standing right next the fire. "Do something quickly boy… your almost out of breath…"

The moment that Kakashi heard those words he snapped back to reality looking out in to the darkened abyss under the water only seeing a fish once in a while when one travels right in front of his face. At least until he starts to struggle against the binds again as he mind runs through the memories from the time that he used his clan's white chakra to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi felt a spark with in himself as the water started to bubble around him from the surging of the White Chakra that laid dormant in him, unknown by many, including that of Shino's Destruction Beetles…

* * *

**_A/N_: Sorry for the delay, but writers block can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Anywhere's I just thought that I would let you all know that instead of going with this story to a Hundred chapters that I'm going to end the first part at 60 chapters... which means that the next chapter will resolve this arc.**


	60. New and Old: The Faces of Team Seven!

_"His speed… it's increasing exponentially again!"_ Mayu thought, to herself as she jumped away from Naruto after he had blocked another one of her punches despite her own increased speed. She just stares at the younger shinobi trying to come up with a tactic to him down, but she is further rattled when she realizes that Naruto hasn't transformed back in to the previous state he was in. It's then that all the color drains from her face. "He isn't getting faster… I'm getting slower!"

"Mayu… I'll finish this don't worry about it." Koura said, as he started to make a new set of hand seals and once again when he finished, he slammed his hands down onto the ground, calling out: "Earth Style: Massive Rock Shower!"

Instantly rocks shot up from the ground at least quadruple in number and coming from all around number this time instead of from just in front of him from the last time that Koura used the Rock Shower technique. Before Naruto even knew what happened millions of rocks started to bombard him furiously as dust started fly everywhere from the collisions. Koura smiled, at the sight, but his smile instantly disappeared as Naruto's Sage chakra exploded sending out a pulse wave strong enough to cancel out his jutsu. However, when the dust cleared, Naruto was no where to be seen until he appeared right behind him. Naruto kicked him in the back knocking him down to the ground, but other than that Naruto didn't push his advantage any further.

"Die already!" Mayu yelled, as she landed a punch squarely on Naruto's cheek, but it seemed to have no effect what so ever on the Leaf Shinobi. The only thing that the attack proved was that her strength as well as her speed were deteriorating which means that her body is truly at it's limit even for her Kekkei Genkai. "This is bad…"

Naruto could tell what was going from the look on her face and that if he didn't do something fast the young woman was going to kill herself. Naruto performed a quick series of hand signs, but before Naruto finishes the chain he moves to where he is close enough to the young woman grabbing the kunoichi by the shoulder. With his free hand he finished the chain of hand signs before calling out: "Sage Art: Lost Twilight!"

Mayu screamed in pain suddenly as an electric current shot through her body, but surprisingly enough all she lost was consciousness as Naruto laid her gently down on to the ground. He never wanted to use that technique against anyone, but it was the only way he could see cancelling out the effects of her Kekkei Genkai and to make her rest to where her body could heal itself correctly with out the strain on her heart. Naruto then turned his attention back to Koura, who was just standing there looking dumbfounded thinking that Naruto had killed Mayu only to see her chest rising and falling in rhythm for her breathing.

"Why don't you just kill us? It's obvious we underestimated you…" Koura yelled, frustrated as he looked at his fallen comrade with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. As if the two of them had been searching for someone strong enough to give them their 'Warrior's death.' After a long moment of silence Koura yelled at Naruto: "FINISH US!!"

Naruto stared at Koura for a moment before he held his hand out and almost instantly he was holding on to an orb of green chakra for a Sage powered Rasengan. Naruto took off running straight at the older man who was begging for death. Koura didn't even flinch to indicate that he was going to try to dodge or block the attack and just watched with a smile creeping on to his face as his wish was going to granted. However, much to his dismay just before Naruto's hand drove the attack in to his chest the chakra dissipated in to nothingness. Instead Naruto grabbed what was left Koura's shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"Who am I to decide if you die?" Naruto said, as Koura just continued to give the Leaf Shinobi a puzzled look and only then did he notice that the young man's face once again were devoid of the Sage markings.

"You did that on purpose…" Koura said, dejectedly as he turned his glaze down towards Naruto's hand.

"Why are doing this?" Naruto asked, as he stared at the enemy ninja hoping that he would finally get an answer that means something of value.

"Are you asking me why we helped kidnap the Hokage…" Koura started, "Or why we are so eager to die?" Koura added, and after that last word his face turned emotionless as if he had turned himself to stone.

"Both, I guess…" Naruto replied, with a deep sadness in his voice as memories of Team Seven's fight against Zabuza and Haku come flooding back to him again.

"For the first one, It's for the true master of the shinobi world, but I can't tell you more than that." Koura responded, as he looked back up in to Naruto's saddened blue eyes. "As far as quest to die… well, you should know very well why… As the perfect killers… every is afraid of us and want nothing to do with us. They shun us, because we are different… however, when they need something they fight for it, but when it's too dangerous for them they send us to fight for the village they wish we weren't apart of… an irony…"

"I still don't understand! Why would you want someone to end your life? I've been through what you've been through, but I've never wanted that!" Naruto yelled, as the raw emotion was starting build up within him again.

"Every time we come back for a successful mission…" Koura is interrupted when he started to cough a little bit making it apparent that his injuries haven't completely healed themselves yet. "They'd fear us even more, hated us more, and want us to die that much more. Kind of pointless that they hate us with all their worth until they need our help… so it's only logical that they will only be accepted by our village when we die in battle fighting for them."

"A Ninja worth to his village isn't measured by how he dies." Naruto said, as he recalled his encounters with Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, and even Sasuke. "Dying is just an easy way out… it's living that's difficult and what truly matters."

"People will always hate those of us that are different and stronger than they are." Koura says, "It's human nature and you can't argue against it, because you've admitted it yourself you've been through or are you a hypocrite? We were counting on you!"

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say and so he just releases Koura and back away from him a few steps.

"Even without that demon's chakra you surpassed the both of us… so can't you fight like a shinobi?" Koura yelled, as Naruto took a few more steps away from him.

"I know… shinobies fight till the death…" Naruto said, as he looked down at the ground at his feet.

"Then why don't you finish this battle?" Koura questioned, as he took a couple of steps towards Naruto to close the gap that was starting form in between the both of them.

"Because a shinobi is just a job…" Naruto replied, "Even when I had Nine Tail Fox with in above all else I'm a human being first. Just like you and that girl are and human beings deserve to live so as long as there is a chance for a peaceful end I will not take a life that doesn't belong to me."

"We're not human beings…" Koura says, "We are freak of nature, monsters, and have no right to live."

"Maybe you are!" Naruto yelled, as the anger boiled underneath his skin once again at the slight implication that he was a monster for what was once held within him. "Because being a human being doesn't have anything to do with looks, abilities, or anything else that makes us different. All you need to be worthy of being called a human being is respect for life, yours and others."

"Respect for life?" Koura repeated, "Mayu and I lost that long ago when we were just children… all we've ever know is fighting, killing, and seeing death around us."

"And because of you,… you became the monsters everyone else saw." Naruto announced. "Fighting and killing can't be the only purpose you have to live, but more importantly it's no way to want to die." Naruto lowered his head once again. "I've known a couple people who thought like that… Gaara fought only for himself, because killing made him feel alive… Sasuke fought so he kill his brother, to give his life meaning… Haku let Zabuza use him like a tool, to give his life purpose. They did it, because they felt that if they died no one would notice or care, but that's not true… when someone dies, their death will surely bring sorrow to somebody whether they realize it or not."

"And who'd care about my life?" Koura shot, with a smug look on his face as he believes that there is truly no one who would care whether he lost his life or not.

"That girl, for example…" Naruto said, as he pointed toward Mayu, who was still lying on the ground. "You are not alone, I know your pain… I suffered the same because of the demon that held within me, but that didn't make me one. You are never a monster unless you let yourself become one of your own free will…"

"…" Koura didn't know how to respond to that, but he smirked as he walked towards Mayu. Koura thought, to himself: _"Maybe your right… maybe we did become monsters by our own choice."_

"…" Naruto just watched, as Koura bent down picked Mayu up from the ground in to his arms.

"However, once you made that choice you can't go back." Koura said, as he looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Yes you can," Naruto interjected. "People can change all they need is the will to do so, because it's never too late to change. Just look at the Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village."

"Naruto… Uzumaki…" Koura recalled, as he turned his back to the Hidden Leaf Shinobi. "You're an interesting shinobi… even though you're young, you carry a wisdom that's beyond your years, but I guess that has to be due the fact you were the vessel for the Nine Tail Fox a centuries old demon… so what now?"

"Leave." Naruto said, with a smile on his face, but with a slight of an commanding tone to his voice. "You see that you cannot defeat me and I don't want to take your life away from you… seeing as it's finally just beginning."

"I see…" Koura smiled slightly. "Then I suggest you go save your students then… if they're still alive that is."

"No worries…" Naruto replied, with a widening grin. "They should be fine… Because I'll never forget this feeling… he's using **THAT** jutsu so his fight should be finishing up soon as well."

* * *

Sasuke dodged another swipe launched by Renji, but the blade was already coming back at him again but this time in a stabbing motion. Sasuke quickly jumped into the air flipping to the left of the blade, thus avoiding that attack and as soon as his feet landed on the ground he was running along side of the blade towards it's wielder. Before the swordsman could react, Sasuke charged straight at him pulling a kunai knife from his holster. The last remaining member of the Uchiha clan was going for the kill, but before his attack could connect Renji pulled out a kunai of his own to block Sasuke's attack. Renji kicked Sasuke in the gut driving the air out of his lungs, but more importantly allowing him to knock his Kunai out of his hand. Sasuke quickly jumped back forming several hand signs and once he was finished, he called out: "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Fireball Jutsu!"

Renji's eyes went wide as a shower, of fireballs calling right at him and he instantly jumped to the left dodging the attack. Sasuke thought at least one of his fireballs would have hit their mark at such close of range so he wasn't prepared for an attack from Renji so soon and as a result of that the swordsmen was able to make a swallow wound across his chest, but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke was able to avoid the attack being a fatal one.

Sasuke raised his hand up to his chest, in hopes of stopping the blood that started to seep from the wound as he gave the swordsman an evil glare, but Renji didn't seemed to be phased by it in the least.

"Looks like the Uchihas are all they are cracked up to be." Renji announced, "Seeing as you've been able to keep up with me despite having already fought a battle against a strong opponent."

"Looks like I let this child's play go for too long…" Sasuke replied, "I got wounded, but more importantly it seems the dobe has beat your friends and it's time that I should do the same."

Sasuke smirked as he performed another set of hand signs before he dropped his right hand down towards the ground while grabbing it at the elbow with his left hand. Instantly chakra started building up in his palm to the point that it was turning visible as his hand started becoming surrounded by bolts of lightening emitting a chirping sound like thousands of birds. Everyone watching this, including Renji, were totally stunned.

"What the hell?" Meikyou's eyes widen. "His chakra became visible all of a sudden! That's just like Naruto-sensei's Rasengan!"

"This is the end!" Sasuke announced, as he charged at the former member of the Mist Seven Swordsmen at an unbelievable speed.

"Seems that this battle is at it's end as well…" A male's voice said, as he stood on a tree branch seemingly undetected by everyone. The only thing that really stands out about him, because his face is hidden in the shadow of the tree is the fact that he has a metallic left leg. "What do you think?" He asked, as he turned his attention to his right and looked down to where there was another person sitting cross legged underneath the three with his head and face covered by a cloak.

"It is…" the person replied, with a feminine voice.

"Don't you have anything to add?" The standing one asked, before he jumped down from the branch landing next to his companion. "There's never a conversation with you, you should really stop being such an anti-social bitch."

"We didn't come here to chat." The Feminine one answered. "I'm here only because Danzou ordered us to keep an eye on Uchiha and Uzumaki. Thus, I don't feel the need to have a conversation with you, because it won't help complete this mission."

"Being your partner is a major pain in the ass…" The male one stated, but still he didn't take his eyes off the fight. "But at least this mission has been entertaining for a change."

"Such speed…" which was the only thing that Kouriha could get out at the sight of Sasuke running straight at Renji with the incredible jutsu.

"I can hardly keep up with my eyes!" Takumi said, to himself.

_"So this is ANBU level?"_ Meikyou thought, to himself as he watched as Sasuke's hand went straight through the swordsman's shoulder, as blood sprayed all over area, and as Renji started to breath heavily he dropped Gilgamesh while Sasuke started to smile at the mere thought that he was able to finish this fight finally.

"Did he get him?" Makoto asked, as from his laying position he can't really see what is going on clearly.

"No way… we couldn't even defeat just one of them and…" Meikyou said, more to himself than any one else. "And this Sasuke guy finished them both so easily…" Meikyou clenched his fist tightly together as the difference in his power level and that of Sasuke Uchiha and for that matter Naruto was too much even for how much he's trained.

"Your luckier than I than ANBU I killed, but your luck has run out." Renji announced, coughing up a small amount of blood as he grabbed Sasuke's right hand that's sticking out of his back from the entry point in his chest with both of his hands making it impossible for Sasuke to pull away. "I may die, but I'm taking someone with me!"

"Lord Sasuke!" Asuka yelled, causing Sasuke to turn his head to look at the young medical ninja and the sight that he saw made his eyes widen in fear. All of the Genin as well as Aya were somehow trapped in the Water Prison Jutsu, but the thing that got his attention the most was the fact that Gilgamesh was hovering around Sakura's unconscious body. Sasuke having no, other choice, but to use the Chidori again depleting his chakra giving his life to save Sakura. Sasuke reached up with his left hand to grab on to his right arm again, but before he could build up any of his remaining chakra something stopped him… something didn't feel right about the situation.

"I wouldn't if I were you… sure you'd save yourself, but the moment any of your chakra is introduced in to my body Gilgamesh will impale pinky." Renji said, even though it seemed like his face was froze in place. Sasuke understood what was going on. Renji was using what little chakra he had left to keep the others away from Sakura to protect her from the blade. Sasuke understands how the water prison works, but even with his Sharingan active he can't see the inter workings of what ever it is that is controlling the sword. Sasuke finally turned his attention back to Renji who was just a moment away from death's door.

"Why her?" Sasuke yelled, as his filled with anger that he would go after Sakura like that. Which unbeknownst to Sasuke he just confirmed what Renji had been thinking when he realized that he would have to use this last ditch gambit.

"Because out of all of them… she's the only one you've asked about how they are doing. Meaning you care more for her than the others." Renji says, with a death smile plastered on his face. "You have two options… option A, you save yourself she dies or option B, you kill yourself to save her life. Your choice so what's it going to be?"

"I choose option C… only you die." Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face as Renji deathly pale face contorted to express his confusion.

"H-How do you p-p-plan to do that?" Renji forced out before he coughed up a larger amount of blood. "You can't use chakra remember?"

"Yeah…" That's all Sasuke said, as he gained the insight that he needed to save everyone including himself. The technique relayed solely on him using his chakra and nothing else. The only thing that's been holding Sasuke back is Renji's grip on his arm, but even that is start loosen. Renji's strength is slowly fading away, but he doesn't even realize it as his body is starting to go numb to where he can't feel his grip slipping. Sasuke balled up his left hand and socked Renji in the kisser as hard as he could knocking the enemy backwards and effectively ripping his right arm free from Renji's wound.

"How…?" Renji weakly said, as he tried to lift his arms up to form a hand sign to spell the end of Sakura's life, but before he could Sasuke was right in front of him nailing him with fists of fury despite the fact that his eyes have reverted back to normal, but they still reflect the anger that is coursing through his body. After several shots Renji stops defending himself, Gilgamesh falls to the ground safely at Sakura's feet, and the others are released from the water prison's… but Sasuke doesn't he just knocks Renji into the air. As Renji's body hit's the peak of his flight Sasuke appears behind him to hit a spinning back hand to knock him back towards the ground.

"Lion's Barrage:…" Sasuke yelled, as Renji's body fell to the ground, but before anyone knew what happened Sasuke appeared out of nowhere wrapping his arms around Renji's body making sure that he wouldn't be able break his fall in anyway in case he was just playing dead. Just as Renji's exposed head hit the ground Sasuke finished: "…Hayabusa Drop!"

"How disappointing…They both lived." Said the male watcher off in the distance as Renji's dead body slumped down as Sasuke just kind of dropped back down on to the ground from exhaustion before he and his partner disappeared.

_"Sa-Sasuke?"_ Sakura thought, to herself as she started to come around, but her eyes were still trying to refocus as a small amount of the sleeping poison was making her vision blurry. Making it hard for her to believe what she is seeing at the moment. Who ever it was that she was seeing started to sit up making it a little easier for her to focus on her eyes on their face, but her attention is suddenly snapped away from him as she heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Sasuke's…

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned her head to the right just as the blonde haired owner of the voice came to a sliding stop next to her. The moment that Sakura felt Naruto's arms wrap around she knew that he was real and what she had seen earlier wasn't an illusion or a dream.

_"Naruto and Sakura?"_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he found his way back to his feet as shock set in to his mind at the sight of his two former teammate hugging. Sasuke though quickly tried to chalk it up to the both of them getting overly emotional considering all that they have been through and still have to go through if they want to save Kakashi, but the image of the two of them just being friends hugging is shattered when the two of them kiss tenderly. Sasuke tries to shake the feelings of regret from his head before he clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Sasuke… you're alive." Both Naruto and Sakura said, at the same time which made the two of them to smile over it.

"Yes, but that's the least of our worries…" Sasuke says, "We still have to save Kakashi."

"You can't be serious! I want to see Kakashi saved as much as you do, but it's impossible!" Aya yelled, as she thought just the idea of them trying to save Kakashi was insane in their current condition. "Six exhausted and injured Genin and three equally exhausted and injured Jounin against the entire Mist Village is suicide!"

"Lady…" Naruto started, as he stood to his feet helping Sakura to her own before he turned to look at her with his determined blue eyes. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

_"I have faith in you, but even more in him… he has a way finding people he needs to whether or not he knows it."_ Kakashi's words came to Aya's mind making her realize that this blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi was the one that Kakashi was talking about. Aya still couldn't bring herself that this group actually has a chance to save Kakashi in their current condition, but she was starting to understand why Kakashi has so much faith in the blonde haired shinobi.

"Your talking to not one… you're talking two team sevens and Team Seven leaves no one behind. Besides, I'm Naruto Uzumaki… the next Hokage of The Village Hidden In The Leaves!" Naruto said, with a goofy grin on his face as all six of the Genin looked stunned at his boast, Sakura looked at him with admiration, and Sasuke just smirked at the comment. However, the thing that caught her attention the most was the fact that all of them showed a new reinvigorated look to their faces.

* * *

Kabuto stared down in to the shimmering surface of the river's water with a curious look on his face wondering if Kakashi was still live and kicking or if he had finally perished. Kabuto's pondering though was interrupted by eruption of an explosion from behind him. He just smirked and then pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger as he turns around smirking wildly as he knew who and what the racket was all about. Kabuto just chuckled, as Naruto and his rag tag team of Genin, and his two former teammates made their noisy entrance in to the center of the Hidden Mist Village.

"Must you be so noisy Naruto?" Kabuto sighed, remembering the first time that he met the former host of the Nine Tail Fox during the Black Chuunin exams years ago.

"Sorry Kabuto, but subtly isn't my forte." Naruto exclaimed, as he pointed the index finger of his right hand towards Kabuto.

_"No kidding…"_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he just scowled at Naruto for not having learned much of anything as to how a real shinobi acts.

_"He's not my boyfriend… I swear…"_ Sakura thought, to herself as her cheek are a deep crimson with embarrassment.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled, after he finished scanning the area looking for his former Sensei and the village's current Hokage, but couldn't see a trace of him.

"You just missed him." Kabuto says, "But don't worry you'll join him soon. Kill them!" Kabuto waved his left hand to signal the Hidden Mist ninja's to attack the Hidden Leaf ninjas, but none of them moved for several moments and when they did it was only one of them. Who stepped up to Kabuto with no emotion on his face what so ever to say:

"I'm sorry Lord Kabuto, but the Mizukage gave us orders not to engage any Leaf Shinobi after the execution of Kakashi Hatake took place." The Mist ninja then bowed to Kabuto before moving back to rejoin his brethren.

"No… Kakashi-sensei can't be dead." Sakura whined, as she couldn't bare the thought that they weren't able to save Kakashi, that they weren't able to get there in time, but more importantly she was worried about what they were going to have to tell Kurenai.

"You lie!" Meikyou shouted, and he went to take off to charge up to Orochimaru's former lackey, but Sasuke of all people grab him by the shoulders to stop him.

"It's true… he drowned." Kabuto says, "But like I said you're going to join him soon. Even with out them in the shape that all of you are in there isn't a one of you that can stand up to me."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said, as he bared his teeth towards Kabuto, but the moment that he went to take a step towards him a strange feeling washed over him. However, it wasn't just him that felt it… everyone was.

"It feels like a massive amount of chakra…" Kioiko said, as she dropped down her knees feeling sick to her stomach thanks to the intense feeling of the chakra.

"Who does it belong too?" Kouriha barely managed to get out before he passed out from the overwhelming feeling of the chakra with the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground was that Takumi caught him.

"This is insane! Will we have to fight against this person?" Asuka said, as she looked at Sasuke wondering if he would have some kind of answer for her, but he was just as confused as she was.

_"What's going on?"_ Kabuto thought, as he tried to process everything that was going on, but he couldn't even fathom what was happening. All of sudden there was another explosion as water from river went sky high. As the drops of water started to fall back down to the earth like midsummer's night rain shadow of a figure emerged from the water grabbing Kabuto by the head and twisting it with unseen might as resounding crack is heard meaning that whoever it was just snapped Kabuto's neck in half.

"Another Dead body…" Came a voice, which drew everyone's attention towards the figure and Kabuto, but before they can focus on who had killed "Kabuto" their attention is caught by the fact Kabuto's face melts away showing the true identity of the person they were talking to…

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, after finally prying his eyes off the corpse he noticed that the figure belonged to Kakashi. Naruto would never admit it to anyone, but at the moment for the first time since he was just a Genin he was scared of silver haired Hokage. The moment that Kakashi turned to look at them he felt a surge of that massive amount of chakra again as he noticed that Kakashi was wielding his Mangekyou Sharingan, but it's different than any of the other times that he has seen it. It looked as if he had a second Mangekyou Sharingan with in the other, but other than that the eye wasn't red and black, but white and black.

"That eye… it's… but it isn't…" Sasuke said, but he couldn't keep his train of thought long enough to complete a sentence that he was looking at his former sensei, not of Uchiha blood, who seemingly has achieved the Eternal Sharingan level. They all just watch as Kakashi stood up from his crouching position to an up right position before he started to stagger towards the group.

"Let's go home…" Kakashi said, with a smirk on his face, but none of them really heard his words as they were too caught up looking his Sharingan eye. What was so captivating about the eye was that it slowly reverted back to the Mangekyou level with the red coloring returning and losing the look of a second Mangekyou being present in the eye. However, it continued to regress as it faded back to it's normal three tomoe form, but it didn't stop there as everyone watched on with confusion as the eye continued to fade until Kakashi was looking back at with two brown eyes…

* * *

**_A/N: _And so ends the first part of the Heart Break and Triumph series. The current arc finished, questions answered, questions left, and new questions appear... gotta hate cliff hangers, but I don't know when I'm going to start the second part of this story.**


	61. Best Of Intentions

**A/N - Before anyone goes and get overly excited I'm not going to make it a regular habit to update this story at the moment, because I still want to finish the first parts to "Someday The Memory Remains" and "The Unforgiven" first before I get back in to swing with this one. So why I'm I all of sudden adding a new chapter to this story? Because it's for a special milestone... I also post my stories over at and right now I'm sitting at 99 deviations in my gallery. With that said, the reason I decided to post this now is because I wanted it to be my 100th deviation over at DA. So that's why... I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

It's been six months since Kakashi was "rescued" in the Land of Waves and the tattered heroes have only been home for a day with the village a buzz at the news of Sasuke Uchiha not only being alive, but that he's returning home to the village. The only thing that was having the villagers talking more than that is the Village Elders and Lord Danzou have order that the last survivor of the Uchiha face trial for the crimes that he has committed not just against their own village, but also other villages. The villager are split down the middle if they support the decision, but the up roar is more over The Seventh Hokage's ethics when it comes to the situation, because it's with in his power to pardon Sasuke. Some feel that he should, because he was once Sasuke's sensei and that he should know that Sasuke only had the best of intentions in his mind.

However, there were just as many villagers that were afraid that Kakashi was going to be blinded by his memories of a younger and more innocent Sasuke. Pardoning him and allowing not only a traitor go free, but a cold blooded killer go free. Kakashi had to make a near impossible choice in the eyes of the rest of the villagers, because no matter what he chooses there is going to be something that doesn't agree with the choice. That's why he decided that having Sasuke face a Ninja council was the best idea.

While the supporters of Sasuke wouldn't like it in the beginning he knew that they would understand in the end as he had to make the villagers that are against Sasuke feel safe with having him back in the village. Even though he knew that Danzou might have something in store for Sasuke and pushing for the Ninja Council… he was just lucky that Sasuke had an ace up his sleeve in Naruto, because as long as Naruto believes that everything was worth it to bring Sasuke back to the village there won't be a villager in all of Fire Country that would have a problem with the only Uchiha survivor returning to the village.

Kakashi sat up on his seat adjacent from the Kages and feudal lords that make up the council that will decide Sasuke's fate… the council was made up of the Lord of the Fire country, The Ushiokage Inari, The Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage. The five leaders all sat together as they over looked two tables that have been set up to where they are next to one another, but to where they were weren't touching one another. Sitting at one of the two tables is Danzou who is looking more than confident that he is going to get what he wants which is to see Sasuke Uchiha put to death for the crimes that he has committed in the name of revenge. The other table is empty, but is goes to logic that is going to be the table that Sasuke is going to be when he's finally brought out of the holding cell he's been placed in.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled, as she saw her friend trying to get as close as she can to where Sasuke is going to be sitting, but the rest of the villagers who are eager to see what's going to happen.

"Hi… Ino…" Sakura said, more than little uninterested in a conversation with her friend, but she knows Ino well enough that she isn't going to give up until she gets a few answers out of her. Which she knows that's what she is looking to asks her a ton of questions revolving around the former heartthrob of the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"How is he?" Ino asked, right away which just made Sakura sigh as she was right. All she wanted to know about was Sasuke which she couldn't really blame her, because if she wasn't with Naruto and the two Genin teams when Sasuke seemingly came back from the dead she would have the same questions for Naruto and his team.

"He's fine… I guess. I haven't really had a chance to see him or talk to him." Sakura replied, as she tried to worm her way closer to Sasuke's table, but she is cut off by a horde of Sasuke fan girls. She can only cock her eye at the sight as she couldn't believe that he still has such a following of girls despite that fact that he hasn't been in the village for the last several years.

"What's on your mind your Sakura you look preoccupied with something." Ino asked, as she grabbed Sakura by the hand to keep her from using her brute strength to knock the fan girls in to next week.

"I just really need to talk to Sasuke in private." Sakura said, which right away made Ino cock an eyebrow up at Sakura as she couldn't believe her eyes and ears as it looking like Sakura was still a member of Sasuke's fan club despite the fact that she nearly married Naruto, but more importantly that she's still engaged to him.

"Sakura I thought you moved on?" Ino says, "You'd crush Naruto if you go back to your fan girly ways over Sasuke."

"I have, but I still need to talk to him… what about you? Why are you so curious about Sasuke when I heard that you were seeing Neji while I was gone?" Sakura said, as she shot Ino an accusing glare which made her best friend blush as little bit, because there was no hiding the fact that she and Neji had been on a few dates thanks in part to Lee seeing them together and not knowing how to keep his mouth shut about it.

"I'm a medic ninja Sakura and I was curious as to what shape he's in considering the last time I heard anything about him he was suppose to be dead." Ino snapped, "So what do you need to talk to him about?"

"Not that it's any of your business Ino, but… when Sasuke left and I tried to stop him there were things that were said that I need to talk to him about." Sakura said, as she glanced down at the ground as thoughts started to run rampart through her mind. Did Sasuke even remember the words that she said to him that not or had he forgotten them like she always thought he did. Did the words mean anything to him that night or more importantly do they mean anything to him now… no matter how much she didn't want to face the past she had to for the sake of her future.

"What did you say that's so earth shattering that you would risk giving Naruto the wrong idea just to talk to Sasuke?" Ino said, with a determined look not to let Sakura off so easily with out finding out what it was that said to get her so worked up.

"When I tried to talk Sasuke in to staying in the village…" Sakura says, "I told Sasuke that I loved him so much that I would die with out him."

_"Sakura still loves Sasuke that much?"_ Naruto thought, to himself as all the color from his face drained away even despite the fact he didn't hear the first part of what Sakura was telling the blonde haired kunoichi were talking about at the moment, but he had a heard a bombshell. Part of him wanted to go up to the two of them and ask them about the comment, but the other part of him felt like that small Genin that Sakura used as punching bag every time he bad mouthed Sasuke in front of her. Naruto instead of walking in to confronting his biggest nightmare he turned away from the kunoichi and started to walk away from the center of the village with out letting either one of them know that he was there at all.

* * *

Across the village at the Inuzuka house, Hinata Hyuuga timidly knocked on the front door with a worried look on her face as she and Kiba had made plans to go out to breakfast together before the start of Sasuke's trial begins, but Kiba and Akamaru never came to pick her up when they were suppose and that was three hours ago. Hinata stands on the front stoop nervously rubbing her hands together wondering if every thing is alright to where she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door finally started to creak open.

"Hinata… are you okay?" Asked Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister and perhaps the best animal doctor within Konoha. Hinata looked at Hana finally a little at rest knowing that nothing serious has happened to Kiba or Akamaru, because by the look of Hana's face everything is just fine except Kiba's sense of time which was never really that good in the first place. The only thing that really kept him on time to things was Shino, but since Shino's left and betrayed the village Kiba has just fallen apart at the seems. As even though they didn't always look like it, but the two of them were the best of friends.

"I'm fine, but is Kiba here?" Hinata finally said, after she managed to get her thoughts about her as Kiba hasn't been the only one that was devastated by the news of Shino's actions. She had lost some of her confidence, but also one of the few people that have always stood behind her believing in her for who she is instead of what her clan's name means. It was definitely going to take the remaining member of Team Eight to recover to from their teammates betrayal.

"Yeah he is he's upstairs… he isn't felling well today." Hana replied, quickly which catch Hinata little of guard as she is more than sure that if Kiba was sick that he would have still came to see her as she is a medical ninja and check him out to make sure that it isn't anything serious.

"Oh… can I come in and check on him?" Hinata asked, which made Hana take some what of a defensive stance at the door which struck Hinata as being more than a little weird considering that she would think that Hana would want her little brother to be looked at by a medical ninja.

"Kiba's fine… it's just an upset stomach." Hana said, "He told me tell you that he will make up for breakfast and that you should go on a head to Sasuke's trial."

"If it's all the same… I'd like to see Kiba to make sure he is okay." Hinata said, as she attempted to stand up to the older woman, but it didn't seem to be having the desired affect as Hana just stands there holding the door closed enough to where Hinata wouldn't be able to slip past her if she tried to do it.

"I know you're worried about your boyfriend, but he's my brother." Hana says, "And I have no reason to doubt his judgment. If you excuse me I have a couple of dogs that need to get their rabies vaccinations."

"I…" Hinata went to say something, but Hana didn't give her a chance to get the words out of her mouth as she shut the door on the young woman's face. Hinata goes to raise her hand to knock on the door again, but pulls it away at the last second to place it over her chest. She take a couple steps backwards until she steps off the stoop to where she can look up at the second floor of the house wondering which one of the room belongs to Kiba and if there is an easy way to get to it, but she quickly forgets that idea and just does what Hana told her to do… to go a head to Sasuke's trial.

I"I hate lying to her, but I have no right to tell her."/I Hana thought, to herself, but she doesn't have time to relax too much as the door towards the back of the living room opened up and in walked Kiba from the vast yard that is used to not only train the Inuzuka's dogs, but for several other activities. Hana didn't look to surprised to see Kiba in the state he was in with his torn jeans and mesh shirt being covered in dirt, but she also expected his shaggy hair to be drenched in sweat which it was.

"Someone at the door sis?" Kiba asked, in a nonchalant matter as if the answer to the question didn't matter to him either way, but he could tell by the dirty look on his older sister's face that the answer did matter to him.

"Yes… Hinata was just here looking for you. You missed your date with her." Hana said, in a scolding tone, but Kiba just shook it off which just went to futher anger his sister.

"I know, but it couldn't be helped." Kiba said, as he continues on his path towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor and his room so that he can get at least little bit cleaned up before he heads off to the center of the village and the start of Sasuke's trial in which he will have to take the stand to answer questions about the several missions that he was a part of in hopes of bring Sasuke about to the Leaf village.

"You know you can at least tell her what is going on with you." Hana said, but from the blank look at Kiba gave her she knew that he didn't pay attention to a single word that she said. Which is sad, because she knows that Kiba loves Hinata with all of his heart and that he would never do anything out right to hurt her in the slightest, but what he doesn't see is that right now he is hurting her by keeping to himself.

"I will, but right now is not the time." Kiba says, "With all that is going on right now with Shino the last thing that she needs to deal with is my problems."

"Kiba that isn't fair… just because Shino turn his back on you two doesn't mean that you can stop working together to get through things and with her being your girlfriend that should only make it that much more important." Hana responded, Kiba knew that his sister was right as she much often is when it comes these kind of things, but at the same time he just doesn't know how he is going to break the news he has to Hinata. When he knows that it will more than upset her which will just go to further compound his problems and he just doesn't know how much he will be able to take. Kiba lets out a sigh as all this stress is just going to make it harder for him to get his team ready for the Chuunin Exams that are suppose to start with in the next couple of weeks. Which he really needs to focus on getting them ready considering that the exams this year will be taking place in Suna.


	62. Personal Demon Catch Us All

**A/N - Alrighty here is this week's update... I know probably more of you would like to have seen either Unforgiven or Someday get the nod, but what can I say... I was in a Sakura mood... even though Sakura doesn't actually appear in this chapter... lol**

* * *

As Naruto walked down the street he couldn't help, but feel sorry for himself as he didn't see this coming. He should have never gotten his hopes up the way he did, because he should have known that Sakura wasn't going to love anyone else. That she was only settling with him, because he was the closest thing that she had to him other than Kakashi-sensei and that relationship never would have went any where considering that Kakashi has been like a second father to Sakura since the days that they were Genin. Naruto had what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulder's, because on one hand he could not testify on behalf of Sasuke to watch him be executed for the crimes he has committed or he can testify on behalf of Sasuke saving his life from the power hungry Danzou. However, it was more than that… Naruto had to ask himself could he live with himself if he let Sasuke die so that Sakura would settle for him or would bare the pain of losing Sakura, because he did the right thing. It was an impossible choice to make, but for a second his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar boisterous voice…

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ladies… you've been a great help to my next book!" The voice exclaimed, as Naruto put his face in to the palm of his hand as Jiraiya came hopping out of the near by tavern with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. When Naruto finally brought himself to look at his former sensei and former Hokage he noticed that the old man was finally smiling again something that he hadn't done since Grandma Tsunade passed away.

"Jiraiya-sensei… you're back to your old habits?" Naruto finally brought himself to say drawing the attention of the older man. Who in turned looked at Naruto with a look of confusion etched on his face considering that he should be headed towards the center of the village instead of away from it.

"Yeah… you can't keep an old toad down." Jiraiya said, to the younger man despite the fact that it went against his own common sense. Jiraiya after he moved a little closer to Naruto could tell that was something was bothering him by the way that he was carrying himself. However, the last member of the Sannin didn't have a chance to say anything about it as the young cut him off:

"You kept your hair short? I thought you were going to grow it back out?" Naruto asked, as he remembered back to their training on Toad Mountain and how he had burned off some of the perverted shinobi's hair off to where he had to get it cut short to make it look decent all the while proclaiming that he was going to grow it back longer than before.

"Oh, Ho! You noticed my boy…" Jiraiya says, "I decided to keep it short after the ladies told me that it made me look younger! Naruto you don't know how easy it's been to get women to do stuff… I just had…."

"I get it! You love the new look, but spare me the details of your exploits to yourself." Naruto snapped, as he finally decided that he had enough talking to his former sensei, but as he goes walk by the older man he's grabbed by the forearm by the older gentlemen. When Naruto turned to look at the former Hokage he saw something that he isn't accustomed to which was a look of dead seriousness in the older man's eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto and no bullshit." Jiraiya said, as something in his gut was telling him not to mess around as if he already knew what was bothering the young man could have a fatal outcome if it isn't dealt with quickly.

"It's Sakura… she still loves Sasuke…" Naruto said, as he turned his attention down to the cement walk way as he didn't need to look at Jiraiya to know that all the alarms and whistles were going off as to what the situation meant. The silence that filled the morning air was deafening to the point that Naruto tried to pull away from Jiraiya, but the older man just tightened his grip to make sure that he couldn't get away.

"Do you still love her despite the fact she loves another?" Jiraiya asked, even though he knew that the younger man might not want to answer the question considering the fact that he's never had a meaningful relationship like Naruto has with Sakura. Which Naruto knows is the truth, because the most meaningful relationship he has had have been with loose women who he paid to have pleasure of their company.

"Of course… I still dream of marrying her, but what good is that going to do? She's Sasuke's." Naruto said, his voice was heavily with guilt over the thoughts running through his head to toss Sasuke under the proverbial wagon to keep Sakura to himself. Jiraiya picked up the hidden emotion in the young man's voice and quite frankly it shocked the shit out of him. Every since he met Naruto the one thing that he always constantly talked about was the desire to get strong enough to protect all of his friends which later turned in the determination to bring Sasuke back to the village alive.

"I don't see his name on her and she hasn't taken his name either." Jiraiya says, "However, the thing that you don't need to do is cost Sasuke his trial."

_"How did he know I was thinking that?"_ Naruto thought, to himself as he turned his attention back to older man who had a warm smile on his in hopes of calming the young man down.

"Your wrong if you think that she will settle for you if Sasuke's convicted." Jiraiya says, "If you're the reason that the Uchiha is executed or sentenced to life in jail not only will she never forgive you, but she will hate you with every fiber of her body."

"What am I suppose to do then?" Naruto asked, despite the fact that he didn't really want to know the answer considering who he was talking to. Naruto figured that perverted old man was going to suggest some perverted things to do with Sakura in the bed room.

"Let her go… give her the space she needs to make her own decision." Jiraiya replied, as his thoughts wander back to the time that he and Orochimaru were both after Tsunade. Neither one of them tried to give her the space that she wanted or needed for that matter and she was lost to the both of them. Which is something that he doesn't want to see Naruto go through in the slightest bit, because he will end up regretting it for the rest of his life. That and some mistakes aren't worth repeating even if it's a younger generation that is committing it.

"What am I suppose to do? Sakura and I live together now!" Naruto said, with a heavy heart thinking about how he will be able to sleep in the same bed as Sakura tonight when he knows that she's thinking about someone else. Jiraiya cursed himself for not remember that the two love birds had moved in together despite the fact that their wedding was ruined by Sakura's father who tried to kill Naruto, because of some fairy tale.

"Stand up for Sasuke at the trial and then see Kakashi… I have a feeling that he has a mission up your alley that will allow you to give Sakura not only space, but time as well." Jiraiya said, Naruto didn't really like the tone in which the old pervert said it, but it was a start at least. However, he might not even take the mission considering the he still has to get his team ready for the Chuunin Exams which will eat up a lot of his time with out having to leave the village on a dangerous mission. Naruto shook his head from side to side as it seems like it's going to call for a lot of thinking on his part after his time on the stand.

* * *

Kiba entered his room still soaking wet wearing nothing more than a pair of dark blue boxers with dogs on them while using a towel to finish drying himself, once he was finished drying of his chest he tossed the towel down on to the floor of his room, and shook his hair dry the best that he could. Kiba moved over to his dresser that is just underneath his bed room window. As Kiba starts to go through the dresser looking for something to dress himself in something just outside of his window catches his attention. To the average passerby it wouldn't mean anything, but to Kiba as well as the rest of his family it means pain as Kiba find himself thinking back to his mission in Suna.

It was a simple enough mission while most of the mission just called for them to act as search and rescue teams due to their talents, but that wasn't the only functions they were providing. Chouji with his jutsu was great for rescuing trapped villagers, but also helped several of Suna's clans rebuild their homes which Kiba contributed to his relationship with Temari. Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Kazuko Obana, and Kiba himself were in charge of the searching due to their Kekkei Genkai and talents made it easy for them to find the missing. Ino with the help of Hinata took care healing the wounded, but Ino mostly saw to helping the villagers with mental trauma with her talents. While the rest of the Genin were in charge of passing out the rationed supplies they brought with them to help the Suna villagers survive until they are able to get back on their own feet with their crops and repairing their water system that was damaged in the storm.

It was during that mission that Kiba had felt something wrong with Akamaru as he saw all the other search teams finding survivor after survivor, but that they were finding if anything at all corpses. Kiba was paying more attention to Akamaru instead of the search, because Akamaru seemed more than a little bit off his game, but nothing could have prepared Kiba for what was going to happened after they were barely able to find Gaara's crush Michiyo Nakamura barely alive, as he watched in horror as Akamaru collapsed. Kiba wasted little time in rushing to his partner's side which caught the attention of everyone else.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?" Hinata asked, as she had came running up to her boyfriend's side hoping that she would be able to be of some kind of help to the both of them.

"Heat exhaustion… I think." Kiba says, "He's not use to the heat and this is the first time we've in the heart of Suna."

"I'll call for our finest vet to tend to him." Gaara said, as he approached the trio looking more than willing to help Akamaru in any way possible for him finding Michiyo. However, the look that he gets from Kiba isn't a welcoming one which leads the KazeKage to think that Kiba doesn't really think it has anything to do with heat exhaustion.

"No offense intended Lord KazeKage, but Akamaru only allows my sister to treat him." Kiba said, sounding a little more defensive than what he had hoped for. As Hinata gave a look of a confusion on her face as surely Akamaru could make an exception if something is really wrong considering that they are three days travel away from the village and Hana if she hasn't been sent out on a mission of her own.

"None taken…" Gaara said, but neither Kiba or Hinata could really tell whether or not he was offended by Kiba's choice of words. They just both watched quietly as he turned away from the both of them while holding both of his hands behind his back. "I'll arrange for you some of our fastest transportation to take you back to Konoha so that you can have your sister take a look at him."

"That won't be necessary Lord KazeKage." Kiba said, which garnered him even more of a confused look from Hinata and the others as they were starting to think he had a problem with Gaara. "All I need is somewhere private to move Akamaru to… my clan has a special summoning jutsu for when things like this happen."

"Kiba what if Hana is on a mission?" Hinata asked, but it was too late Gaara nodded his head in understanding and then walked away to have a place set aside for Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba turned his attention to Hinata and tried his best to smile, because he found it more than a little cute that she's worried that he's going to take his sister away from an important mission. However, he knows the kind of missions that his sister goes on only come up once in a blue moon since she's with the special pursuit core of ANBU along with the rest of his clan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the center of the village everyone is accounted for with the exception of Kiba and Naruto, but the trial is about to begin as Sasuke has been moved from his holding cell to the table that's been set up for him. The shackles that bind his arms and legs to make sure that he doesn't try to escape have seal tags attached to them to block his use of chakra and to sap him of his physical stamina.

"Let's begin." Kakashi finally said as he looked at Sasuke with both of his eyes which still feels weird ever since he released his white chakra in the hopes of awakening his Mangekyou Sharingan. Since that day he hasn't had to worry about covering his eye up as it seems like the white chakra had burned up what was left of Obito's DNA within the eye rendering it useless. "Danzo the floor is your's."

"Sasuke Uchiha is a criminal… an "S" ranked criminal no matter how you slice it. He's going look for pity and sympathy from you for being the only surviving member of the Uchiha's." Danzo says, "His clan that was brutally murdered by his older brother in which he will try to use to his advantage saying that caused his mental instability that lead him to the actions he took."

_"Master Danzo is laying it on thick."_ Sai thought, as he turned his attention over towards Sasuke noticing that the young man is watching Danzo like a hawk with the intent of striking it's prey with the element of surprise. Which made Sai question all the things that Sakura and Naruto have told him about the downtrodden young man which in turn is making him question his decision to disobey the order he was given by Danzo to kill Sasuke.

"He might even bring up the fact that his brother Itachi was being controlled by another person when he slaughtered their clan with the exception of his younger brother. Yet if asked you will find out that it didn't matter to him at all as he still set out to kill his brother." Danzo says, with a smirk on his face as he casts a sideways glance over at Sasuke with his good eye. "I however, wouldn't put much belief in that as there is no evidence to back that up, but also Misora Yamanaka and Toujin Shiin. The witnesses that he says can collaborate that chain of events until just recently were banished from this village, but more important than that the both of them are no where to be found."

_"BASTARD!"_ Sasuke mentally screamed, at Danzo not only had he jumped ahead of certain points that he was going to make, but also somehow had managed to make both Misora and Toujin come up missing.

"I'm done with my opening statement." Danzo said, as he continued to smirk as he looked up at the panel of leaders sitting in to decide Sasuke's fate with the sense that he has them right where he wants them. On the verge of convicting Sasuke of his crimes against not only the Leaf village, but their villages as well.

"Sasuke you may go now." Kakashi said, as he turned his attention back to his former student who just sat there looking like he had just watched his only chance of being set free slip away from him other than a small glint in his left eye. That glint in his eye being Naruto, because as long as he is willing to step up and defend him there is still a chance that he will beat the wrap that Danzo is trying to place on him.

"I have nothing that I'd like to say." Sasuke said, his tone very firm and decisive, but at the same time it sounded weak and fragile. Many of the villagers gasped at the realization that Sasuke wasn't going to use his own opening statement to try to win back some of the support that he had lost thanks to Danzo's speech.

"If that's the case I'd like to call Asuka Yamaguchi to the stand." Danzo said, with a cocky tone in his face as the young girl made her way to a chair that was set up right in the center of all the different tables of the lands leaders, Sasuke, and Danzo. Truly at the moment the young girl felt everyone's eyes fixated on her. Sasuke smiled a little bit thinking that Asuka wouldn't have anything bad to say about him considering that he saved her life along with her friends and Sakura's lives on that. "For the record please tell us the first time you met Sasuke Uchiha."

"Takumi, Makoto, and myself were on way back home from a day at the Ninja academy when we found him laying on the ground covered in cuts, bruises, and burns." Asuka said, as she tried to avoid direct eye contact with Sasuke as she as well as the others know that he only remembers bits and pieces up until his body was involved with Naruto and Itachi in the battle that would free him from Orochimaru's control. However, after that a big block of his memory is gone until he saw Sakura fighting against Nagi.

"So as a medical ninja in training you treated his wounds, yes?" Danzo asked, in a way that made Sasuke wondering what it was that he was trying to get out of the young girl.

"Yes, but that was before we realized who he was." Asuka said, the choice of her words damning to Sasuke even though he didn't know what it is the girl is trying to keep from saying.

"Something happened after you treated him?" Danzo asked, his tone sounding as sinister as a snake's hiss as he turned to look at Sasuke with a giant smile on his face.

"We learned of who he was and what he had done." Asuka says, "He woke up and threatened to kill us if we turned him in, but also told us that even if he didn't kill us that we would be punished for aiding a "S" ranked fugitive."

"He did… afterwards what happened?" Danzo asked, knowing that this was going to be the most damning thing that he is going to make the young girl say as he still has her two friends slash teammates to bring out the rest of the sordid details of their advantages.

"He told us the only option we had was to help him escape." Asuka said, as she finally let herself look up at Sasuke with her eyes looking apologetic. Sasuke looked at the young woman who he couldn't blame as he knew that she had to tell the truth and that there are things that he can't remember.

"Thank you… I'm done with this witness." Danzo said, as he once again turn his attention towards the council members seeing that he still had them on his side of the debate.

"I have no questions." Sasuke said, as once again he caused the villagers watching the proceedings to gasp in awe that he wasn't even attempting at least in a little bit to put up a defense. Kakashi's glance fell on to Sasuke again and once again he was surprised to see that Sasuke looked like he wanted to ask Asuka some questions, but was refraining from doing so, because of the holes in his memories and the last thing he wanted was to make himself look bad to the council.


	63. Surrender or Well Played Bluff?

"You may step down young lady." Kakashi said, as he looked as if he didn't know if Sasuke knew what he was doing or not. Asuka didn't waste any time in leaving the stand to head back to her previous sit, but she couldn't help, but to give Sasuke another apologetic look as she passed him. Sasuke however, looks down at the table as he didn't want to see the hurt hidden in the young girl's eyes.

_"What is Sasuke doing?"_ Sakura thought, to herself while she stares at her former teammate trying to figure out what his strategy is to beat the charges that Danzou is forcing to be levy against him.

"Takumi Kajou." Danzou said, with a definitive tone in his voice that caused Sasuke to snap his head back up to look at the older man. Sasuke's intense hatred of the man seemed to grow as it seems he knows stuff that should only be in the reports viewable by The Hokage, the people involved, and who ever Kakashi would give clearance to read them. Sasuke couldn't say for certain that Kakashi wouldn't give Danzou clearance, but it would be highly likely that would. Which meant that Danzou either had someone involved in the incidents or he has been able to get a spy in to the Hokage's file room.

_"Where is Naruto? He should have been here by now."_ Sakura thought, as she started to look around to see him caught on the other side unable to make his way to here, but she has no luck in doing so. Sakura's thoughts are interrupted for the second as the young man who briefly worked under her as a Genin on the mission to help Naruto to bring Kakashi back to the village safely walked past her to get take the chair at the center of attention.

"Takumi… you and your friends when you were traveling with the Uchiha…" Danzou says, "was everything okay between the four of you?"

"For the most part." Takumi said, cryptically as he didn't want to do any more damage to Sasuke's chance of being released considering that he's the only reason that he, his friend's, and Naruto's Genin team were able to survive in the war against the mercenary shinobies that were hired by the Mist to keep them from being successful.

"For the most part? It sounds like your not sure about that." Danzou said, as he looked at the young man with malicious intent in his lone eye. "Tell everyone what happened."

"Makoto and I started to not like the idea of traveling with him and tried to formulate a plan to take him down, but he appeared out of nowhere in front of us and started to choke the life out of us." Takumi said, his voice was shaky and hesitant as he didn't want to tell anyone of that day, but he knew that there was two ways to go about it. Either tell them the truth or have them call in the ANBU Black Ops to take it out of them with their mind scanning jutsus.

"So he was paranoid of the three of you and you were just academy students?" Danzou said, with a sly sneer on his face as the young man looked terrified at the moment. Which means that the panel of Sasuke's peers could see it one of two ways that Sasuke's the reason why the boy looked frightened or that it was him that he was scared of either way things weren't looking better for Sasuke.

"I wouldn't…" Takumi started to say, but the moment that Danzou realized that the young man wasn't going to say something helpful to his case he cut the young man off.

"Never mind… What happened after that?" Danzou said, as he once again looked at Sasuke who didn't seem to be sweating bullets yet, but he knew that the last of the Uchiha bloodline was going to be by the time that this was all said and done.

"We hid in some bushes while Sasuke-sensei spoke stopped Gokai Shiin and the Rock shinobies that were on their way to wage war on the village." Takumi said, again with out being able to bring himself to look Sasuke.

"Son, you don't have to call that criminal sensei as he's far from it." Danzou says, "Now you said he stopped them… but they still attacked the village, but with other villages that had grievances against us. So what happened when the Uchiha spoke to them?"

"He told them about the tournament and that the time to strike was after it during the ceremony for the new Hokage. He also told them that they should seek out allies to make sure that they are victorious." Takumi said, as he tried to lift his gaze to look at Sasuke, but was once again unable to go through it.

"No further questions." Danzou said, as he looked at the panel with a smirk on his face as it seem that all of them, but one has made up their mind about Sasuke. The lone hold out is the UshioKage, but it looks like he is even starting to waver a little bit on Sasuke's innocence in the whole ordeal which means that he can't stop yet. With a majority vote for Sasuke's guilt means that he will be locked away never to see the sun again, but that presents a change for him to escape or be broken out. However, with a unanimous vote on his guilt will mean certain death at a undisclosed location to stop from allies of his from saving his live.

"No questions." Sasuke said, dryly as the on lookers gasp yet again from the crowd of on lookers as the fear starts to set in to Sakura that she might lose Sasuke again after just getting him back. Even though she plans to tell him that things have changed between the two of them and that she plans on marrying Naruto where ever it try decide to try again. Sakura just watched as Takumi left the seat after a nod from Kakashi to tell him it was alright for him to leave.

_"Sasuke… don't tell me you've given up."_ Sakura thought, as it was the only thing that mad any sense at this point. There was the possibility that he does thing that Naruto will be enough, but the Sasuke that she knew would never solely rely on Naruto due to his unpredictable behavior. It also didn't hurt the fact that Danzou has been pushing for Naruto to undergo numerous tests to prove that the Kyuubi is really gone to "prevent" the villagers from being blindsided by the Kyuubi by pushing the fear that the demon has totally taken over Naruto and is no messing them.

"Makoto Yoshikuni." Danzou said, as he called the last of academy students that Sasuke "corrupted" to the stand to build his case against the last of the Uchiha. The smirked that played across Danzou's face could tell a thousands of stories to everyone if it could talk and one of them would be how the mental block that he had passed on Sasuke to turn him in to Blade may have failed to reach the end game of Sasuke and Naruto finally killing each other, but the memories that he was able to see through his own eyes was just priceless. What's even better is the fact that it seems like Sasuke himself can't remember the memories in order to mount a defense against the things he should know are coming.

* * *

Kiba's memory of his and Akamaru's time in Suna ended he continued to get dressed in room by putting on a mesh t-shirt on before putting on a pair of jeans that look like they have seen better days as there are rips and holes from where the jeans have met the business end of puppies teeth. Giving them a shredded look, but Kiba didn't care what his outfit side about him as it was just time for a change. Kiba put on his open toed Ninja sandals before standing up to grab a hold of leather vest that he puts on over the mesh shirt. He goes to leave the room, but stops himself to head back towards his dresser to grab and put on a spiked dog collar.

_"Time to go… I guess."_ Kiba thought, to himself as he went to turn around to leave his room again, but his eyes befell the same spot again and the look of sadness on Kiba's face would be too much for anyone like Hinata to see right now as she would end up crying along with him without even knowing why he's crying in the first place. Kiba's mind wonders back to his and Akamaru's time in Suna again, but this time it's after his sister has arrived and is in the process of looking over Akamaru in the hopes of finding what is causing what ever ailment that he's suffering from.

"Hmmm…" Hana hummed, to herself in a way that didn't seem all too good to Kiba's ears as he paces back and forth behind her waiting for some kind of news so he can tell Hinata and the others so that they can stop worrying about Akamaru and focus on the mission at hand.

"Sis, what is it?" Kiba said, as he stopped pacing back and forth in favor of walking up besides his sister to look at Akamaru while her hands still hover over him with ting of green light of his sister's medical chakra as it fades after she stops the jutsu.

"It's as I feared Kiba… it's not good." Hana said, with a face of stone as the last thing Kiba needed to see right now is her crying, because it will make everything that she has to tell him all that much more real to him and she rather let him have the hope that she's wrong so he can have faith that Akamaru can make it while allowing her time to work in peace to reverse the affects with out him hounding her to do so.

"What? What is it?" Kiba snapped, at his sister's hesitation to tell him what's going on with Akamaru.

"The antidote for that poison Akamaru was treated for…" Hana says, "the worst of it's side effects are manifesting."

"The worst side effects… what were they again?" Kiba asked, as he couldn't remember all the side effects that Hana had told him about back then and not only that he doesn't know which one of the ones he did remember if they could be called the worst of them all. Though anal leakage would be a bad one for Kiba to deal with having to clean up after Akamaru, but he seriously doubts that's the case.

"The antidote has for some time been slowly aging Akamaru's organs." Hana said, as Kiba's eye went wide in shock at the realization that all the looking out for possible side effects of the antidote to be visible he never thought about it happening on a internal level. He just thought that Akamaru was extremely lucky to make it with out a single one of them.

"No your wrong… even that were true Akamaru wouldn't be this far along now… would he?" Kiba asked, with the tone of his voice more than a little shaky as he knew that his sister was right. He knows that she is just trying to give him some hope by putting on a strong front for him, but one thing he knows about his sister and her knowledge of animal medicine is to never second guess her.

"Your right… he shouldn't be this far advanced in his condition and more than likely he probably wouldn't be if we were still in the Leaf village, but something about the heat here in Suna has sped the process up." Hana said, holding nothing back as she knew it wouldn't take her brother long to figure out that she was hiding something from him about Akamaru condition.

"So what can we do to reverse the side effects?" Kiba asked, cutting straight to the chase as they really didn't have the time to go back and forth while Akamaru lays there dying of old age despite the fact that he's still very much a puppy.

"It'll take time for me to come up with something for that, but in the mean time I can give him something to slow the progress…" Hana says, "but I'll have to take him back to the Leaf village to see if that has any effect on his condition."

"I understand…" Kiba said, which he figured was going to come the moment that she told him that the heat here in Suna was making Akamaru's condition worse. However, there was one thing that he needed to know before they left to head back to the village. "How long does he have?"

"Hard to say… a couple of weeks at the most or possibly a day at the least." Hana said, the tone of her voice was filled with an intense amount of hurt as she never expected that she would have to tell her brother something like that.

"Then… I'm coming with you." Kiba said, with a definitive tone in his voice despite the fact that he has a mission he's suppose to complete before returning home, but he was more than sure that The KazeKage would understand this plight and surly he wouldn't force him to stay away from his companion on what could be the last days of his life.

* * *

Once Naruto left Jiraiya and the little talk that they had with one another he found himself walking in the deserted and now pretty much demolished Uchiha district of the village. Which the irony of the moment was lost on Naruto that he was standing in the place where the Uchiha once lived together while he has to decide what he's going to do that will impact the future of the last Uchiha. Needless to say Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked in to the back of a man who was standing in front of the house that use to be Sasuke's and Itachi's home when their family was still alive and definitely before Sasuke who was taken over by Orochimaru and him with the help of Itachi destroyed what was left of it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, as he raised his right hand up reaching behind his head to scratch it. The man however, doesn't turn around to look at Naruto he instead just continues to look at the remains of the house as if he's happy in not showing Naruto his face.

"No need… I was under the impression that no one came here any more." The man said, but there was something off about his voice as even though he looks like a grown man his voice sounds more like a child.

"I haven't seen anyone and well I just sort of ended up here." Naruto says, "I didn't plan on coming here it just happened."

"I see… so I take it you have a lot on your mind?" The man said, which caused chills to run down Naruto's spine a little bit as he still couldn't understand how a man that looks older than he is still sound like a young boy.

"Yeah… I have quite the mess to sort out. So what are you doing here Mister?" Naruto asked, even though it didn't feel right calling the man "Mister" with the way that he sounds.

"I'm here to pay respect to my cousins and to say good bye to them." The man said, as Naruto just nodded his head as if understood what the man was talking about, but the moment he realized what the man had actually said and remembered where they are standing as his face turns white and he jumps back away from the man while pointing his index finger at him.

"Th-That me-me-means YOU'RE A G-G-G-G-GH-GH-GHOST!" Naruto shouted, as it looked like he wanted to run away from the man as fast as he could, but his legs were too busy shaking violently to obey the mental impulse from his brain to do so. The man finally turned to look at Naruto and the sight that he saw was impressive. With the black hair and the dark eyes he was a dead ringer for an Uchiha, but with a smile on his face and a welcoming look in his eyes was foreign to Naruto as both Itachi and Sasuke have always seemed brooding and dark, with scowls on their faces making them look rather pissed off all of the time. The only menacing look about the man is the dead looking left eye that looks like it hasn't seen anything in at least thirty years, but other than that he is the complete opposite of this Itachi and Sasuke even though he's claiming that he's part of a clan that was wiped out nearly twenty years ago.

"I'm not a ghost silly." The man says, "If I were you would have walked right through me and with out deep in thought you were I doubt we would be having a conversation right now."

"Okay, but the Uchiha's were wiped out with the exception of Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara and two of the three of those are now dead leaving just Sasuke." Naruto said, in the hopes to explain why it is he thinks that he's a ghost despite the fact that he didn't walk through him.

"I was lost for a time… I was injured on a mission and unable to return until just now." The man said, and a part of Naruto wanted to believe him, but another part of him wanted to call bullshit on his reason for still being alive as there would be no way that his team would have left him behind or would they have?

"…" Naruto went to call him out on it, but something stopped him.

"It was covert ops… I can't go in to details, but I was impersonating someone in the Hidden Cloud village where a blow to my head during a rock slide took my memories from me. I was sealed in to the transformation with a sealing jutsu so my cover couldn't be blown by the disguise failing, but it slowed down my memories from returning as when I looked in the mirror the face I was looking at wasn't my own." The man said, and Naruto once again was nodding his head along to give the impression that he understood what was being said, but in reality it was just a jumble mess at least until Naruto started to remember several parts of one of Jiraiya's books that had a storyline in very similar to that.

"Why did you come back here? You could have a live some where with out anyone knowing that you're an Uchiha. Which considering that this guy Danzou is looking to rid the world of the Uchiha bloodline that'd be a good thing." Naruto said, as his nature to believe in everyone started to take over him like it has done so many times in the past only to see him get burned in the process.

"I could have, but you see I'm not long for this world." The man says, "I'm very sick and I'll be lucky if I make it to tomorrow."

"I'm sorry… I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way. Who are you?" Naruto asked, being a little more straight forward with the man. Who just chuckled a little bit as if he was really happy about something all of the sudden despite the fact that he's still dying.

"My memories are still hazy… while I remember my cousins, because I remember coming here to play with Itachi which would anger Sasuke. As I took Itachi away from him, but also because I never wanted to play with him while he was around. Though mainly I remember them, because my parents were also ashamed of me and told me that I should be more like Itachi…" The man says, "which I sure Sasuke heard the same thing from his parents as Itachi was the best. The closest thing to a name I remember is "Baka" everyone pretty much called me that."

"Baka isn't a name… it's insult." Naruto said, even though he can relate to the man on the subject when he was younger… much younger than he is know he was starting to think that was his name considering how much people like to call him it, but thankfully he never did actually think that thanks in part to Third Hokage sitting him down one time to explains that it's just another way to call someone a stupid idiot. Which Naruto can tell this guy is not, because Naruto can tell that he's being lied to again by the man, but it seems harmless. As if the man doesn't want Naruto to get attached to him or something else like someone that might remember finding out he was here.

"I know, but it's the closest I got to remembering who I was." The man said, with a sad smile on his as he turns away from Naruto to look down at the shambles of what use to be a home.

"So you're giving up on figuring out who you were?" Naruto asked, as his head started to hurt him with all the thoughts going through it at the moment as now he was starting to think that maybe he doesn't remember who is and what he's been telling has been all true as there seems to be no evil intent showing anywhere not in his eyes or body language either.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…" The man says, "Listen Naruto do me a favor when you see Kakashi again tell him… it's all his now… don't worry he'll know what you are talking about." The man said, as he stuck his hands in to his pockets as he turns again, but he's still facing away from Naruto as he starts to walk towards the setting sun. He could have told Naruto the whole truth that he's actually a spirit that was released from Kakashi's Sharingan when he infused it with enough of his White Chakra to force the activation of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan completely altering the make up of the eye to where it isn't the same Sharingan that it was… though on that day they were completely lucky that I had the universal donor blood type, but Kakashi got even more lucky when it turned out that his White Chakra turned out to be the universal recipient chakra type. Meaning that it can adapt to just about any Kekkei Genkai that has a physical component to it. So in an essence he was a copy ninja before he even had the Sharingan.

"You know Kakashi-sensei? That means…" Naruto said, as his train of thoughts finally started to string together things about the man that previous escaped him before. The fact that he is same height as Kakashi-sensei, about the same weight, the same hair style even though his hair is black, but most of all he over looked that his right eye had the same lackluster gaze as Kakashi's. Naruto finally put together who the man was standing in front of him even though none of it was really making sense to him at all thanks to Sakura telling him the story of Kakashi's old team mates Rin and… he was just about say his name aloud when the man turned around with a goofy grin on his face pointing behind Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about my name… I'd worry about the kunais that are flying straight towards your back." Obito said, causing Naruto to turn around look to see if he was really under attack and sure enough there was several of the projectiles heading straight towards him. With a second thought about it Naruto raised his hands up to form his most famous seal and second later enough Shadow Clones blanketed the area not only to take the hits for him, but to buy him time to ask Obito a question about his father, but also about Kakashi. However, by the time Naruto turns his attention back to where Obito had been standing, but he was gone as if he vanished into thin air. Naruto then turned his attention back to the kunai figure that they would have disappeared with him, but they were still there. Some really had thrown them at him…

_"How'd he know? His guard was totally dropped and there was no one to warn him."_ Someone thought, to themselves from the shadow as it was more than apparent they didn't see Obito where as Naruto did. The person was more than little disappoint that his attacked missed, but not because they will have to face Naruto now in combat, but because of the scolding that he will get from Danzou for not getting the job done quietly.


	64. Assassination Target! Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto carefully started to scan the area for where the person could be laying in wait to pick him off from, but he doesn't really have to look far when a man hopped out of a tree wearing a black cloak similar to what the Akatsuki wore, but there are no red clouds on it. Naruto stood there just staring at the man, because he didn't have to ask the man what he was planning on doing, because it was obvious. He was here to make sure that he doesn't make back to the center of the village in time to speak on behalf of Sasuke… ever.

"How did you see my attack?" The man asked, in a gruff voice and Naruto nearly instantly answered him that Obito told him about the attacks, but before he did he noticed the fact that he didn't ask about what happened to the person he was talking to. Which meant that only he could see Obito… which sends a shiver down Naruto's spine when he thinks about that.

"It doesn't matter… all that matters is you're not stopping me from speaking on Sasuke's behalf." Naruto said, as he was more than confident that he could end this quickly considering that the man doesn't know which one of Naruto's is the real one, but add in the fact that he could use his invisible jutsu he learned from Jiraiya and puppet master jutsu from Kankurou he doesn't stand a chance.

"You're too cocky even when you don't know who you are up against." The man says, "Does the name Kyouki mean anything?"

"No… should it?" Naruto asked, as he looked confused while trying to recall the name, but he is having no luck at all. Naruto doesn't even have a clue as to whether it's the guy's first name or if it's his clan's name for that matter.

"I didn't think so… you see the Kyouki clan name is only known by two types of people." The Kyouki clansmen says, "The members of the clan and the ones destined to die by their hands. We of the Kyouki only reveal our clan's name to the ones we fully intend on killing!"

"Destined to die? As in destiny? Your starting to talk like a couple of people I know." Naruto said, with a smirk on his face while his body along with his remaining clones are tensed ready to strike, but they are doing everything in their power to hold back at the moment. As they don't know what this member of the Kyouki clan is capable of doing, because right now all they know is he can throw some projectile weapons and that's it.

"There is no escaping this boy… do you know why the Kyouki name is only known by the clan and those that have departed this world? Why it isn't a name feared like the Uchiha and Hyuuga names?" The Kyouki clansmen asked, with a smirk on his face as if he already knew that Naruto would be able to figure out the answer right away. However, Naruto just stood there scratching the back of his head…

"Oh yeah… about that… what's up that?" Naruto said, with that dumfound smirk plastered on his face as the member of the Kyouki clan nearly fell over in shock from Naruto's lack of intelligence.

"We're elite assassins! Ninety five percent of our clan makes up the assassin's core of ANBU." The Kyouki clansmen says, "I hate to say it, but you're the first person to survive a Kyouki's first assault since the first Hokage!"

"What?" Naruto yelled, in disbelief that members of the Assassin's core of the ANBU black ops who are under the direct orders of the Hokage would try to kill him. Which means that Shino wasn't the only one that had turned against the leader of the Leaf village.

"However, I promise you that you won't survive this time… SECOND BLADE ASSAULT!" The Kyouki clansmen yelled, as he pulled his arms back and it was just for a second and a glimpse at best, but Naruto saw that the man had ninja wire tired to the kunai he had thrown already. Naruto barely reacted in time making more clones to take the brunt of the attack and to throw his own shuriken to sever the wire that bound them to their owner.

_"Why does that technique look familiar?"_ Naruto thought, to himself as he had the feeling he had seen that technique somewhere before, but he couldn't place where it was that scene it.

"They told me you'd be hard to take down, but it's unheard of someone surviving two assaults, but you know what they say third time's a charm." Kyouki clansmen just smirked at Naruto who was still trying to figure out where he had seen that technique before. Finally though Naruto decided that figuring it out would have to wait and that he needed to close the gap between the two of them to make his use of projectiles useless.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled, as he along with all of his remaining clones charged the member of the Kyouki clan with the intent on over whelming him with the frontal assault, but Naruto along with the rest of his clones jumped back away from him when he threw up his arms. Naruto's eyes went wide when he noticed that the man was now holding two scrolls that looked familiar to him as well.

"No more child's play…" The Kyouki clansmen said, as he put the scrolls down on to the ground and started to spin them. Upon seeing this Naruto realized that he had seen the technique and the scroll once before in… Tenten's Chuunin prelim match against Temari! Upon realizing this Naruto started to make more clones before the attack even begins as he knows that even with his amount of chakra he wouldn't be able to make clones fast enough if he waits till the last second.

"Tenten is my friend… why would you want to kill one of her friends?" Naruto asked, through the massive amount of clones he has prepared to take the blunt of the attack when it finally comes which he knows will be soon.

"Ah… so you figured out who my disgrace of daughter is. She doesn't have the killing spirit to truly be a member of the Kyouki clan. SO DIE… NINJA SCROLL: TWIN SEPERENT BLADE DANCE!" He yelled, as the scrolls exploded open and up in to the air at least twenty feet. Naruto and all of his clones were frozen in fear as the weapons started getting released from the scroll in to the Kyouki's hand. Which he in turned threw at Naruto, but luckily for Naruto his clones were taking the brunt of the attack. Naruto just stayed hidden in the center of the clones making more just before they were really needed watching for an opening to use to his advantage.

_"Now…"_ Naruto thought, as he changed his hand signs up a little bit from the Shadow Clone Jutsu to one that he hasn't used often to be familiar with it. All Naruto could do at the moment was pray for this to work, but it turned out to be Naruto's downfall. After the last of his doppelgangers were destroyed he was nailed in a throat with a kunai. Blood started to run down Naruto's chest as he raised his arms up in the hope of stopping the bleeding.

"GOTCHA!" Tenten's father yelled, but he knew that he couldn't leave anything to chance. He still had one more kunai to release from the second scroll and he was going to use to make sure that Naruto would die. However, his eyes went wide in shock when Naruto went up to a poof of smoke revealing his kunai sticking through a crumpled up scroll. The head of the Kyouki clan misses the final kunai by a hair as he tries to find where Naruto has gotten off too.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto yelled, as the first scroll of Kyouki's went up in a poof of smoke revealing Naruto in the air right next to him. The head of the Kyouki attempts to block the spin kick that Naruto unleashed on him, but he was just a faction of a second too late. Tenten's father hit the ground hard as Naruto gracefully landed next to him.

"How?" Tenten's father asked, wondering how Naruto was able to pull off not only a substitution, but a transformation jutsu at the same time as he was fighting against unconsciousness that was waiting for him.

"Luck I guess." Naruto said, with that goofy grin of his as he pulled some ninja wire out of his weapons pouch. "I don't have the time to carry you with me, but trust me when I say I'll send some ANBU guys for you."

"…" Naruto's words fell on deaf ears as Tenten's father was out cold. Naruto shook his head for a moment before he started to bind the old man's wrists and feet to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get away before the ANBU Black Ops can get to him. Once Naruto is satisfied with his job on the bindings he takes off back towards the center of the Village and Sasuke's trail. It isn't even two minutes after Naruto is gone that another man wearing a black cloak and a Leaf hitae comes out of the shadows looking down at the fallen member of the Kyouki.

"Tsk, Tsk… The great assassin failed." The man said, as he bent down over the fallen member of the Kyouki and of the Root Foundation. He looked like he was going to release Tenten's father from the ninja wire, but he doesn't. He simple slaps him in the face several times to bring him back to consciousness. Tenten's father's eyes immediately lock on to the face of the person responsible for reviving him and the look of disbelieve is paramount.

"YOU!" Tenten's father exclaimed, and the man that he was looking at just simple raised a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Not so loud… I'm only suppose to watch your fight against Uzumaki." The second man, said, with a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"Hurry up and untie me then." Tenten's father says, "I have to catch up with him."

"I can't do that…" The second man said, with a sing song tone in his face that gave Tenten's father the chills.

"But I can still stop him!" Tenten's father pleaded, with the second man, but the second man's stance remained unchanged. At least until he reached out to grab a hold of the back of Tenten's father's head and his chin.

"I'm sorry, but Kyouki traditions dictates that any member who reveals the clans name and fails in their assignment…" The second man's sing song tone continued up until he paused. During the pause he turned Tenten's father's head slightly to the left before sharply jerking it back to the right. Effectively snapping the man's neck killing him instantly. "Must die."

* * *

Makoto made the trip up to the witness seat in the same fashion as his two teammates had done before him unable to look at Sasuke. Once he was sworn to tell everything and only the truth Danzou started to circle around him like a vulture. For the first time since the start of the trail Sasuke as turned his attention away from the witness stand and Kakashi to look in to the crowd watching the proceedings. It was more than obvious that was looking for Naruto in the sea of bodies, but he couldn't find the knuckle head.

"Young man, after the Uchiha's conversation with Rock Country. What happened next?" Danzou asked, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't already know that answer to the question, but he did.

"He offered to train us, but under the condition that we were to help over throw the village." Makoto said, his tone solemn, because they didn't have to accept the training. They of their own free will decided to accept the terms of the deal, because they felt that Leaf village was just as responsible for them being held back in the academy as were their clans.

"After your training what happened?" Danzou hurriedly asked, as he knew that the young man was about to saying something that would lessen the harsh light on Sasuke for that instant at least.

"We headed back here…" Makoto says, but he doesn't want to finish the sentence. However, after a stern look from Danzou he continued: "Where Sasuke-Sensei decapitated a sensory guard on the outskirts of the village."

_"Sasuke do something!"_ Sakura thought, to herself as she knew if she yelled it out that she would only end up getting herself in to trouble. It finally got to be too much for Sakura to watch as she turned her head to the right away from the "action". As she was staring off in that direction her eyes fell upon Hinata. Who in her own right looked to be preoccupied with something else herself to where she doesn't see Kiba walking up to her to seeing her jump the moment that her boyfriend and teammate wrapped his arms around her. Sakura felt a little pang in her heart wondering where Naruto is again and why he wasn't standing with her at this very moment to give her a shoulder to lean on.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Kiba asked, using a whisper so that he didn't bother anyone around them. Kiba looked a little apprehensive as if he was worried that Hinata was going to say no after what happened earlier. However, lucky for Kiba… Hinata isn't one to stay mad for long as she nodded her head in agreement. Sakura watched as the two of them walked off together holding hands.

"After the sensory guard was killed what transpired?" Danzou asked, even though he knew that this part was going to be as damning as the rest considering the fact that Uzumaki's Genin before they were even Genin stopped it from happening. However, he had to ask, because it just goes to show how far "Sasuke" was willing to go to insure the destruction of the Leaf village on that day.

"He gave us a summoning scroll to summon a giant snake to level the village." Makoto said, his voice was cracking under the pressure. "But we were only suppose to do it upon seeing a signal and that…"

"That's enough! No further questions." Danzou said, as he moved back towards his table to allow Sasuke the floor at least in gesture. Seeing as Sasuke himself is chained to his table to prevent him from fleeing from the proceeding. Sasuke looked at Makoto and it looked like he wanted to ask the young man a question, but he suddenly put his head in his hands as his head started throbbing. He was starting to remember things from when Orochimaru was in control of his body, but everything was jumbled to where he couldn't make sense of any of it.

"No questions…" Sasuke said, the tone of his voice was pained and Danzou picked up on it. Danzou looked to the council panel and the UshioKage was still holding out against his line of question. Meaning that he can't get the death sentence for Sasuke, but if he hurries up and forces the trail to speed up to the conclusion he can at least get Sasuke imprisoned and from there he can have him assassinated in his sleep at least.

"I rest my case." Danzou said, confidently that Sasuke was going to call for his "star" witness Naruto Uzumaki and he wont be there for him.

"Thank you, Makoto. You may step down and Sasuke you may proceed." Kakashi said, as the young man left the chair in a hurry while Kakashi was worried that Sasuke wasn't going to call even Naruto. However, he was pleasantly surprised that Sasuke did his best to stand up while holding on to his head.

"I call…" Sasuke was having a little trouble speaking up with the amount of pain that he's in, but he manages to finally say it… "…Naruto Uzumaki!" All the villagers start talking amongst themselves wondering why Sasuke decided to plan to lead off with Naruto and not to build up to him. However, those whispers quickly fade away as the villagers come to realize that Naruto isn't among them and that he hasn't taken the stand yet.

_"Naruto, where are you!"_ Sakura was starting to seethe at the core at her fiancée's tardiness to probably the most important day in Team Seven's life apart from when they were placed together.

_"Naruto, now is not the time to take after me."_ Kakashi thought, as he was starting to wonder if Naruto was out looking to make grand entrance.

"I move for the verdict to be rendered, as Uzumaki no show proves just how corrupt the Uchiha is!" Danzou yells, as he stands back up to his feet while slamming his hands down on to the table in front of him. Sasuke's head was hurting too much to completely understand what was going on, but he got the gist of it and had a back up plan. He could call one of the members from Naruto's squad, Sakura, or any of the others that have been on missions with the focus to bring him back to the village in one piece.

"I call Shikamaru…" Sasuke started to say in the hopes of buying Naruto so time to decide to finally show up, but it was pointless. In a explosion of smoke right in front of Kakashi and the witness chair appeared Naruto. He was looking a little worse for wear, but he was standing there which brought out a collect sigh from several people.

"Sorry, I'm late." Naruto said, with a goofy grin on his face. "Someone attacked me on my way here." Naruto added, as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi wanted to believe that it was lie like the ones that Kakashi used every time he was late. However, none of them could over look the fact that Naruto looks like he had been through the wringer and not in a good way.

"Glad you could make it, dobe." Sasuke said, as the pain in his head was starting to subside a little bit so that he can regain his thoughts.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata didn't walk all that far from the center of the village as neither one of them wanted to miss it, but at the moment they needed to talk. When Hinata finally gets a chance to look at Kiba she is surprised by his choice of a new outfit.

"I like it…" Hinata said, which made Kiba grin a little bit as he wasn't fishing for compliments on the outfit.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." Kiba said, cutting to the chase instead of thanking Hinata for the compliment. Which caught Hinata a little off guard even though she knows how blunt he can be at times.

"It's alright." Hinata says, "I was being a little too nosy."

"It's not and you weren't…" Kiba said, which confused Hinata more than a little bit as to what is going on with him. "Hinata, I've been pushing you away ever since you got back from Suna."

"It's alright, we've both been shell shocked over Shino." Hinata said, as she was figuring that had something to do with the majority of the problem.

"It's not alright, Hinata and while Shino has something to do with it… isn't the reason." Kiba said, and now he was really not making any sense to Hinata as she reached up hold his cheek with her right hand. She won't lie if asked it felt good when Kiba started to nuzzle his cheek against her hand.

"Kiba you can tell anything." Hinata said, but once the words were out there she was a little worried that he was going to tell her that he wants to break up.

"Akamaru died, he was real sick up till last night when my sis and I decided to mercifully put him out of his misery." Kiba said, as the tears started to well up in his eyes again at just the thought of that decision from last night. Hinata stands there stunned for the moment, because she didn't expect to her hear that from him despite the fact that Akamaru isn't with him right now like he would be. Finally, though Hinata throws her arms around Kiba hugging him tightly.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry!" Hinata said, as she was feeling really bad now for thinking ill thoughts about Kiba's and her relationship.

"I didn't want to tell, because of the stuff with Shino…" Kiba says, "… but Hana kicked my butt telling me that I needed to."

"Older sisters are wise like that." Hinata said, as she wondered if she would ever have to give advice of some kind to Hanabi over a situation. However, that was the only thought running through head at the moment as the numbers of Team Kurenai keep dwindling away. First with Kurenai herself becoming a single mother and having to leave active duty, then Shino's betrayal of the village, and now Akamaru. Team Kurenai now only consists of two people…

"I should have told you sooner…" Kiba said, as he continued to beat himself up over the decision he made to wait to tell Hinata.

"It's alright, Kiba." Hinata says, "Do you think you are going to select a new partner?" Hinata added, even though she knows that it's probably still too early to ask him a question like that. Kiba just looks at Hinata with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He hadn't thought about it at all, but then again Akamaru did just pass away and he's still grieving.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can go through this pain again." Kiba replied, which was a very down to earth instead of the snapping answer that he could have given her. He couldn't bring himself to snap at her after what he already put her through with making her worry about him, but now that she has him thinking about it. The thought of being the first Jounin from the Inuzuka clan not to have a familiar by his side is tempting, but then the concern of not being able to most of his clan's jutsu hits him.

"You don't have to decide now." Hinata said, as she pushed herself up on to her toes to kiss Kiba's cheek to snap him back to reality.

"I know, but now that I thinking I can't stop." Kiba said, as the thoughts of his mother thrusting another puppy on him when he gets home. That is if she is back from her latest mission to the Hidden Snow village.

"I'll tell you what if you decide to take a new partner… we can pick him or her out together." Hinata said, with a cute smile forming on her lips which just seemed to melt Kiba's pain away. Kiba's thoughts started to revolve around picking not only a new partner for him on their missions, but one that likes Hinata just as much as him. One that will do anything to protect her like Akamaru had done ever since they all became a team after graduation.

"That sounds like a plan." Kiba said, as he started to smirk as a smile is still a ways away as his heart is still broken over losing his best friend, but with Hinata by his side it doesn't hurt as bad. He'd never admit it to his sister, but it seems like she really knew what she was talking about this time around.

"We should probably get back now." Hinata said, as Kiba nodded his head in agreement, but before they started their way back to the center of the village Kiba gave Hinata a tender kiss.


	65. The Verdict Is In

Naruto took his seat on the stand much to the chagrin of Danzou as he can't believe that the hero of the village was able to survive the attack of the head of the Kyouki clan. A clan that excels in the art of assassination techniques and more effective than the Hokage with the Lightening Blade. Sasuke blows his head towards Naruto placing in to his left hand… no such much out of respect for Naruto, but out of pain throbbing through out his head. Danzou once again looked at the members of the Ninja Council to poll their reaction to the appearance of Sasuke's start character witness. The Lord of Fire country and the UshioKage were deeply uplifted by Naruto's appearance, but the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage were also moved by the gesture of just Naruto appearing. As they of course had been brief of certain details about Sasuke and the several missions that were undertaken in the hopes of bringing him back to the village.

"Naruto… how would describe how you felt about me when we met in the academy?" Sasuke asked, as he was trying to his best not to grit his teeth in pain, because he doesn't want anyone to mistake that as hatred towards the knuckleheaded hero of the village.

"We hated one another." Naruto said, with a definitive tone in his voice to make sure that everyone hearing them could know that he was being truthful.

"How about when we were first teamed together as team seven with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, as he tried his best to lift his head back up to look at Naruto.

"We hatred each other and considered each other rivals." Naruto said, in the same definitive tone as he looked over towards the council with just his eyes as he didn't want them to feel like he was sizing them up to attempt intimidating them in to ruling in Sasuke's favor.

"And after the mission to Wave country?" Sasuke said, and just the mention of that mission was enough to get a rise out of the Ushiokage as it was on that mission that he met the both of them, that the both of them fought to save not only his country, but his grandfather.

"We respected one another." Naruto said, his definitive tone was unwavering.

"After all that we have been through… how would you classify our relationship?" Sasuke asked, with a half smirk on his face as he knew what Naruto's answer was going to be. As his words from when they fought at the Valley of the End were still burned in to his brain.

"We're brothers… even though we don't share the same parentage." Naruto said, with that definitive tone of his even though he was worried that the woman he loves was about to leave him for his "brother". Sasuke's half smirk turned in to a full blown one working it's way to become a smile even despite the amount of pain that he was in at the moment. Sasuke moved back around his table and sat back down as he knew after this next question his line of questioning was over until Danzou goes… depending on what he asks the knucklehead.

"Naruto in you opinion do you believe that I should be locked up or sentenced to death?" Sasuke asked, confident that he knew what Naruto's answer was going to be, but the one thing he didn't count on was Naruto to hesitate with his answer. Naruto's brain froze as if he didn't know how he wanted to answer the question and it didn't help matters that for the first time since he took the stand he saw Sakura and she was staring at him with pleading eyes. The vulture that Danzou is noticed not only Naruto's wavering spirit over the question asked by Sasuke, but his confusion about his standing with the Haruno girl. Danzou smiled deviously as he was just given what he needed to flip Naruto to his side of the argument meaning that it was just a matter of time before Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of the Uchiha clan was nothing more than a memory.

_"Itachi… you lose."_ Danzou thought, to himself as he recalled how many years ago he vowed to always to protect Sasuke no matter what, but it seems like the great Itachi Uchiha can't protect his younger brother in death.

"No I don't think you deserve to be locked up or killed." Naruto said, but his the tone of his voice wavered with uncertainty and indecisiveness which is a far cry from the definitive tone he had just a question before.

"No further questions, but I reverse the right recall the witness if need be." Sasuke said, as Kakashi just nodded his head to the young man as Sasuke for the first time looked over towards the council in charge of deciding his fate and what he saw wasn't good. Even though they looked like it wasn't going to be a unanimous decision on their part, but he had a feeling that the majority of them were going to recommend that he be locked away.

"Naruto… is it no true that your "brother" Sasuke tried to kill you on the first mission you were sent on to bring him back to the village?" Danzou asked, going straight for blood right off the bat.

"I… well…" Naruto was hesitating in answering the question, because for one he never told Sakura why he failed in bring Sasuke back to the village and back to her. He allowed her to believe that it was the combined efforts of Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon, Jiroubou, and the weird bone guy that stopped him from being Sasuke back. He even went as far as asking the Fifth Hokage and Kakashi to keep it out of the official reports that he had fought with and not only lost to, but nearly killed by Sasuke. Which we would have been if it hadn't been for the fact that Nine Tails healed his wounds very quickly to save the both of their lives. So it left Naruto sitting there wondering how Danzou came in to possession of information that was never put in that report.

"Answer the question with a simple yes or no!" Danzou exclaimed, as Naruto thought about lying to protect Sakura from the truth of the matter, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. Not knowing that somehow Danzou was able to find out the details of that battle and if Danzou calls him on it than it would only end up hurting Sasuke's chances as it would ruin his credibility as a witness.

"Yes…" Naruto said, and there isn't a word in the dictionary that he could find to describe the amount of horror that washed over Sakura when she started to realize what the answer truly meant.

"That mission failed… and so did the Tenchi bridge mission where Sasuke had once again tried to kill you, correct?" Danzou says, "Please just answer yes or no."

"Yes…" Naruto said, the only thing making that answer even a little more bearable than the last is because he didn't have to worry about Sakura finding out about something that he was trying to hide from her.

"Actually isn't it true that he's attempted to kill you every time the two of you met on a mission to bring him back to the village? Again just answer yes or no." Danzou said, as he glanced over towards the council to see that they were starting to turn against Naruto and Sasuke. It wouldn't be long before they were ready to give him the decision that he wants and that is for the last of the Uchiha's head on a silver platter.

"Yes…" Naruto said, as he hung his head down in shame as he knew that he was starting to do more harm than good for Sasuke.

"No further questions." Danzou said, with a confident smirk on his face that even if Sasuke did decide to re-question Naruto that there wasn't anything in the world that he could ask to change the council's mind now.

"Redirect." Sasuke called, out as he stood to his feet staring at Naruto, but for a brief moment he turned back to look straight at Sakura.

"Granted under the ninja council law you are allowed five more questions." Kakashi said, as his face looked more than worried for Sasuke, because under these type of laws there was no way that he was going to be able to change the mind of the council members.

"Naruto… you love Sakura Haruno don't you?" Sasuke asked, which confused everyone as it didn't do anything to improve his chances of being pardoned. If anything it was going to hurt him more than anything else…

"I don't see what that has…" Naruto started to protest the question even though he knew it was still wasted as Sasuke wouldn't be allowed a re-do on it. However, before he could finish what he was saying Sasuke put hand up and with a stern look conveyed to Naruto to just answer the question. "Yes… I love her more than anything in the world." Naruto finally said, which seemed to cause Sasuke a little bit of pain, but brought a bright smile to Sakura's face.

"Isn't true that before I left that Sakura was so in love with me that she could considered obsessed with being with me?" Sasuke asked, which brought about a tinge of angst to Naruto's face and caused Sakura's smile to fade a little bit as her cheeks flared with an embarrassed blush.

"True…" Naruto said, but he finished the sentence off under his breath saying: "painfully true."

"Knowing that… you promised her… quote unquote a promise of a lifetime to bring me back." Sasuke says, "You failed numerous times, you and Sakura became engaged, but you never forgot your promise. Being engaged to Sakura… did you still want to bring me back to the village?"

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said, as that definitive tone of his returned to his voice.

"Even if that meant losing the woman you've loved since the Ninja academy to me?" Sasuke asked, continuing with a line of question doesn't really have a bearing on his trial, but out of the questions asked so far it's bringing about the conversation from the Ninja Council since the start of the trial.

"My word is my bond… my bond is my shinobi path." Naruto says, "So yes I would even if it meant losing Sakura."

"If you did lose Sakura, but had a chance to do it all over again what would you do?" Sasuke asked, using his final question to ask another question that didn't really have anything to do with his trial. Naruto though didn't hesitate for a second as he took a deep breath and then blurted out:

"I wouldn't change a thing even if it meant losing Sakura for a second time!" Naruto said, as his tone was definite and his intentions were very clear that no one could misunderstand them. The sentiment behind the words brought tears to Sakura's eyes as she fell a little bit more in love with Naruto as he loved her so much that he wasn't out just to be with her, but that he really cares if she is truly happy or not at his expense. Danzou was looking furious as the villagers seemed to rally behind Naruto at that last second, but he was still confident even if he was now a little worried about what the council's verdict is going to be.

"Enough! We have decided! With a vote of four to one… we hereby pardon Sasuke Uchiha!" The Lord of the land Fire cried out as he stood up from behind the council's table. With the exception of Danzou the whole village sighed with relief that the whole mess was completely over and that Sasuke was tried fairly. As the Jounin in charge keeping the crowd started to disperse back to their original positions while one of them release Sasuke from his shackles, Sakura was trying to get to Naruto, but before she could Naruto disappeared in to another cloud of smoke. Just prior to Naruto's exit from the scene of the trial Danzou pulled a disappearing act of his own.

* * *

Later, at the Hokage mansion Kakashi was finally getting a moment's rest to himself as it's been a long day for him. Kurenai's son Atsushi woke him up in the middle of the night suffering from a night terror. Which caused him to have to stay up the rest of the night or he wouldn't have been able to make it to the Hero's Memorial in time to pay his respects to his former teammates and sensei. Followed by Sasuke's Ninja council trial which he thought he would be the last thing he had to do today, but he was wrong as their was a mountain of paper work waiting for him once he got back.

_"Just a small nap before dinner…"_ Kakashi thought, as he started to lay down on the sofa in his office knowing full well that Kurenai and Atsushi would be there with in the hour for dinner. Kakashi let a small sigh out as he closed his eyes as his mind and body started to drift away in to a peaceful somber. Kakashi doesn't get a chance to rest for too long as he jarred back in to attention at the sound of a small explosion next to him. He just watched tiredly as the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto standing right in front of him.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Did you find anything out from that guy that attacked me?"

"Not a thing, but then again you didn't tell me he was dead." Kakashi snapped, at the younger man not because he was upset at him, but more out of frustration that he can't seem to find a moment's peace.

"Dead? I didn't kill him… I just tied him up I swear!" Naruto yelled, which caused Kakashi cringe as Naruto's voice just seemed to cut straight through his brain at that moment.

"I know you didn't." Kakashi said, as word from the team that he sent to pick the man up found him dead from a broken neck and had a seal placed on his forehead to prevent someone like Inoichi Yamanaka from being about to probe his mind for the information.

"Anyways, there was another reason I came by… Jiraiya-sensei said you have a mission that only I can complete. Is there true?" Naruto asked, curious to whether such a mission exists or not. Naruto just stared at Kakashi while the older man thought about what he asked. Finally after several moments Kakashi recalls the details of the mission that Naruto is referring to…

"That mission lasts for several months and you'll miss your chance of seeing your team take the Chuunin exams." Kakashi said, with an even tone as he really wanted Naruto to think about that before he gives him any of the details of the mission.

"I understand, but I just want to see what it's about first." Naruto said, as he hasn't totally decided on taking the mission yet even though he does feel that Jiraiya's advice was a good idea. Because as good a s the idea is… he just can't see him leaving Sakura for that long, because that would really be asking for trouble where she and Sasuke are concerned.

"Short end of a long story… it's a mission that requires your Sexy Jutsu and is commissioned by Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi said, with a straight face as he knew Naruto was going to lose it and he didn't want to provoke an even larger reaction from him. However, Naruto mostly remained calm as he stood there looking at his former teacher and the current Hokage of the village.

"N…" Naruto was just about to reject the mission, because he already knows the pervy thoughts that are going through his Legendary master's mind. However, he doesn't really have a chance to get it out as the door in to the Hokage's office is nearly blown off it's hinges as a rather upset looking Sakura comes rushing in to the room. The moment that she sees Naruto standing in the center of the room looking more than a little dumbfounded by her explosive entrance in to the room she seems to calm down a little bit. All the Kakashi is looking to be on the verge of a nervous melt down as his time for being able to take a nap is continually getting and shorter.

"NAR…" Sakura said, through gritted teeth as she made her way towards him sending a wave of fear through out his body as he knew he was about to get clobbered from the looks of it. Sakura though, surprised not only Naruto, but Kakashi as well when she just threw her arms around him. "…uto…" She finished, but it sounded timid compared to how she started to say his name. Also unseen by the two males in the room is that Sakura's eyes are slightly starting to water…

"Sakura… what's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he still couldn't figure out what's going on all of the sudden.

"You big dummy! I accepted your proposal…" Sakura says, "I'm not going any where."

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say, but it seems that Sakura could feel his anxiety over her past with Sasuke while he was on the stand earlier. Not that the questions that Sasuke asked at the end didn't hurt in revealing some of his fear to everyone in the village at the moment.

"Not to interrupt, but Naruto don't you to prepare to travel to Suna? You and your team should really leave tomorrow seeing as the rest of the teams planned on leaving tonight." Kakashi said, after clearing his throat as he hated to ruin the moment between his two former students, but they are in his office after all.

"Right… speaking of which can Sakura come with us? I mean she did have more than a little hand in their training." Naruto asked, as he looked at Sakura who was trying to nonchalantly wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't see why not considering that Chouji is accompanying Ino and her team." Kakashi said, which seemed to confused Naruto, because if what he over heard from Sakura's conversation with Ino earlier… she's with Neji. So why would Chouji need to accompany Ino seeing as Neji is going to be headed to Suna himself with his own team.

"Chouji's seeing Temari…" Sakura whispered, in to Naruto's ear seeing as he really hasn't really talked anyone else from their graduating academy class since the war none the less since they got back from rescuing Kakashi-sensei from Kabuto's clutches.

"Really?" Naruto said, as what Sakura told him didn't really help with his confusion as he couldn't see what someone like Temari could see in someone like Chouji. Just as Naruto's brain was starting to kick itself in to hyper drive to picture the two of them together a faint knocking sound is heard from what's left of the doorframe leading out in to the hallway. The three former members of Team Kakashi turn there attention to the door to see Kurenai standing there holding in her one arm her son Atsushi and in the other a picnic basket.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Kurenai said, a little tentatively as she had no idea what she was walking in to.

"Not at all… Sakura and Naruto were just leaving." Kakashi said, as he turned his attention back to his former students giving the both of them dirty looks. Naruto and Sakura just nodded their heads towards Kurenai-sensei, because the last thing they wanted to do was further upset Kakashi-sensei. The two of them slipped past Kurenai the moment that she stepped a little further in to the room so that the both of them could get around her with out knocking her over.


End file.
